DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS
by saranya.x
Summary: Bella es solitaria y se esconde de todos, ama platónicamente a Edward, guapo y libertino, él necesita clases y recurre a ella sin sospechar que su corazón muerto puede ser resucitado por el toque de una mariposa y sin saber qué tan frágil puede ser ésta.
1. Chapter 1

DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS

**TIPO: **Universo algo alternativo – todos humanos

**DISCLAIMER: **Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita son de su propiedad. La historia sí es mía.

Lenguaje de adultos, no sé que tanto pero mejor advertir, por si acaso.

_**Me encantaría recibir tus comentarios, si lees mi única retribución es que me cuentes cómo te parece la historia.**_

CAPÍTULO 1

Bella observó fijamente su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Rara vez lo hacía, no era algo que quisiera enfrentar cada mañana, por lo menos con detenimiento; pero ese día era posible un encuentro con su compañero de estudios Edward Cullen para repasar algunos puntos del examen de cálculo, y quería estar más presentable que el resto de los días.

Se arrepintió de inmediato, gustarle a Edward Cullen era una misión imposible para una chica como ella, que por no saber qué hacer con su cabello se lo recogía en un moño alto que la hacía ver avejentada, sus lentes eran gruesos como fondos de botella por esa maldita miopía hereditaria que si los dejaba de usar la convertían en un ser aún más torpe de lo que tradicionalmente era, no podía darse lujo de quitárselos, se convertiría en el peligro público número uno.

—No tengo esperanzas. —Suspiró con desilusión cerrando los ojos a la cruda realidad que le mostraba el espejo.

La ausencia de una madre la había hecho inepta para aplicarse cualquier tipo de maquillaje, a duras penas, cuando ella tenía 14 años, Charlie había tenido que armarse de valor para hablarle de la menstruación y los tampones, avergonzada tuvo que admitirle que ya era tarde porque hacía más de un año se había desarrollado y que toda la información que necesitaba se la habían dado en la escuela.

Su alergia al frío hizo que se colocara unos gruesos jeans descoloridos y una chaqueta acolchada que la hacía parecer más un esquimal que una típica adolescente norteamericana.

Edward Cullen, en cambio, era tan popular y atractivo que ni de riesgo se hubiera acercado a ella de no ser porque necesitaba de manera desesperada mejorar sus notas de cálculo. En esa asignatura Bella era la mejor, Edward era inteligente y bueno en los estudios, pero su vida social y los entrenamientos deportivos no le dejaban mucho tiempo para sacar a flote una materia tan complicada, y las chicas, siempre quería complacerlas a todas y su imposibilidad para decirles no, le obligaba a repartirse entre varias al mismo tiempo.

Ello no era algo que le pasara inadvertido a Bella, quien no perdía de vista esos ojos verdes desde que estaban en el preescolar, y era más que consciente de que estaba lejana, muy lejana del perfil de chicas bellas, superficiales y plásticas con quienes andaba Edward.

La superficialidad y la plasticidad no la preocupaban, era demasiado inteligente como para poder simularlas si era necesario, pero la belleza no era simulable, imposible, a menos que tuvieras acceso al mejor cirujano plástico, algo inasequible, imposible para hija de un modesto jefe de Policía de un pequeño pueblo. Además, la torpeza era algo también difícil de disimular, recordó.

Bella abordó su viejo Chevy y por un momento la abrumó la certeza de cómo ese descolorido vehículo se parecía a ella, era todo un trasto, como ella misma se consideraba, alzó los hombros y pensó que finalmente no importaba, le encantaba su carro por más chirriante y lento que fuera.

La llegada al salón de clase resultó de lo menos grata, mientras buscaba su asiento observó cómo en el centro del aula Laureen no se soltaba de los labios de Edward, colgaba de su cuello y éste le correspondía el beso en medio de las burlas de sus compañeros.

—Babosa. —Exclamó Bella mirándola sacar su lengua al extremo para lamer los labios de Edward y meterla dentro de su boca, a lo que él respondió sacando también su lengua encontrando la de ella, acariciándose por fuera de sus bocas, en un beso dado más para ser espectáculo que romántico o con afecto. Resonaban los silbidos burlones, mientras la gran mayoría les aplaudían.

Bella sintió nauseas, pensando en cómo Laureen había convertido algo por naturaleza sensual en algo tan grotesco. Le era difícil culpar a Edward.

—No seas asqueroso, Edward. —Le gritó Alice, su hermana, ya ubicada en un asiento, al lado de Bella.

Sólo la llegada del profesor impuso el orden y rompió con el beso, del cual Bella, aún sin gustarle para nada, no había podido despegar los ojos y luego menos lo pudo sacar de su mente. Le fue difícil concentrarse recordando a ese Edward bello, monumental y apasionado con su lengua enrollada en esa, una de sus tantas novias, tenía que reconocerlo, era grotesco, pero escalofriantemente sensual.

Bella comenzó a soñar que era su boca la que le besaba, su lengua la que buscaba y encontraba la de él y él se rendía ante ella apasionado, sin control.

—Señorita Swan, ¿Cuál es la primera fase de la mitosis? —Inquirió el profesor, al detectar que Bella se encontraba en otro planeta.

Alice le pegó un codazo de manera tan evidente que todos los estudiantes rompieron a reír, Bella aterrizó al momento, pero era tarde para evitar la vergüenza pública, tan habitual últimamente en su vida, después de la estrepitosa caída en la cafetería y la lamentable secuela de golpes dados y recibidos en clase de gimnasia, ¿qué importaba otra más?

—Preface. —Escuchó que le decía una voz masculina susurrante perceptible sólo para ella, una voz aterciopelada y suave que le soplaba la respuesta desde el asiento de atrás, donde normalmente se sentaba Edward Cullen. Ella creyó hasta sentir su aliento cálido, casi, casi sobre su cuello.

—Preface. —Contestó Bella en voz alta, pero temblorosa, ante el asombro del profesor que estaba seguro de haberla cogido in fraganti en un acto de extrema distracción.

El profesor se alejó bufando contra los alumnos que llevaban el cuerpo pero no la mente a clase, pero al momento continuó con la lección.

Bella estaba sonrojada, una ola de sangre le recorría el rostro y se quedó allí, mientras ella se encogía detrás del gran cuaderno en el cual tomaba notas. Arrancó una hoja y la dobló delicadamente, escribió un "¡_Gracias_!" grande con la esperanza de que le hubiera quedado expresivo, como si quisiera que esas pocas letras reflejaran todo lo que sentía por él, y lo pasó con cuidado, sin mirar, a su compañero de atrás.

El papel le fue devuelto casi al instante con un "_De nada_", escrito con la caligrafía bella y estilizada de Edward. Más abajo, agregaba, "_Cálculo, hoy a la tres de la tarde, en mi casa_."

Ella asintió sabiendo que él le entendería. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro ante la perspectiva encantadora y torturante al mismo tiempo, de compartir una tarde de funciones y logaritmos con Edward Cullen. No era muy romántico, pero era a lo más que podía aspirar, pensaba.

La comunicación era demasiado discreta entre ellos, por pedido expreso de Edward, cuando éste le pidió su ayuda en un tono bajo y para ella completamente seductor, le informó:

—Bella, gracias por aceptar ayudarme a no aplazar cálculo, pero por favor, que quede entre nosotros, no es bueno para mi historial cuando quiero optar a un cupo en Dartmouth o Harvard, que se sepa que he necesitado ayuda para esto.

—No te preocupes, nadie se enterará. —Le respondió ella con una sonrisa embelesada, hubiera accedido a darle clase hasta de salto de trapecio si Edward se lo hubiera pedido. —Pero entonces, para ser discretos, ¿dónde estudiaremos? No puede ser en la escuela.

—En mi casa estará bien o la tuya si quieres. Mi familia no se entrometerá en absoluto, sé de mis hermanos tantos secretos que difícilmente podrían traicionarme, no se expondrían a que yo hablara… —Le sonrió él con picardía.

—Perfecto. —Exclamó Bella con respiración algo agitada, encantada de que Edward por primera vez en toda la historia, desde el preescolar, se percatara de su existencia. —Comenzaremos en tu casa, estaré ahí a la hora que me indiques.

Desde ese día tenían entre una y dos jornadas de estudio por semana, desde hacía por lo menos un mes.

A Edward verdaderamente no le convenía para nada que se supiera que tenía sesiones de estudio con Isabella Swan, la poco agraciada aunque inteligente compañera de estudios, desmodada y oculta bajo esos lentes enormes. ¿Qué pensarían sus admiradoras? Y el séquito de fans de primero y segundo año que lo seguían a todas partes como si fuera el ídolo a imitar, su popularidad, que ni siquiera sabía para que la quería, podía verse gravemente afectada. Lamentablemente, tampoco podía darse el lujo de aplazar cálculo.

_*********************************_

Bella ya no se sentía tan intimidada como la primera vez que vio la mansión de los Cullen. Ahora podía atravesar el sendero de árboles con facilidad y enfrentarse a la imponente construcción sin amedrentarse. Esme la recibió con una sonrisa que le parecía extrañamente compasiva y con Alice se había empezado a forjar una amistad; Bella no era de mejores ni de peores amigas, las malas experiencias con la amistad que consideró sincera de Jessica y Mike la habían aislado y la habían hecho optar por saludar a algunos y dejar pasar a quienes la ignoraban, que eran casi todos, sin profundizar nada, pero con las visitas a la casa de los Cullen, Alice se había convertido en una verdadera amiga, era difícil levantar muros y mantenerlos ante la franqueza y alegría de ella, aunque eran diferentes, pues tenían gustos y formas de ver la vida muy diferentes, había una gran comodidad y afecto que se había generado entre ellas, quizá algún tipo de afinidad cósmica que Bella no identificaba.

—Edward aún no llega, pero Alice está en su habitación —le había dicho Esme.

—Gracias señora, le esperaré a él allí. —Y corrió al piso de arriba.

—No me digas señora, Bella, me haces sentir anciana. —Le contestó Esme sonriendo, mientras ya ella se perdía al final de las escaleras.

Alice se encontraba frente a su portátil, interactuando en algunas páginas dedicadas a modas. Lo cerró en cuanto llegó su amiga y la recibió con un abrazo.

—¡Bella! ¿Has venido hoy a la tutoría con Edward? Creo que lo vi salir con Laureen.

—Me dijo que viniera hoy…

—Claro, y tú como siempre, haces lo que él te diga.

—No tengo una vida social muy ocupada como para oponerme a un cambio de agenda, Alice.

—O como para oponerte a verlo hoy, mucho más pronto que mañana…

—Alice, hemos hablado de esto, por favor. ¿Cómo piensas que puedo tener algún interés romántico en tu hermano? Mírame, cuando estudiamos él mantiene la mirada fija en los textos, debe darle pena echarme una ojeada.

—No te subestimes Bella, a Edward lo han rodeado muchas chicas lindas, pero nunca, por más lindas que fueran, le he visto enamorado. Quizá sus gustos no son como él mismo piensa.

—O quizá es gay y está en conflicto con ello, por eso anda con tantas mujeres. —Completó Bella entornado los ojos – O quizá no le gustan de la especie humana, y las prefiere extraterrestres, habrá que esperar hasta la colonización alienígena para saberlo, en fin, Alice, muchas variables pueden haber, menos la de que él, ni por equivocación, se fijara en mí.

Alice sonreía, su amiga le parecía ingeniosa y extrañamente hermosa, con toda esa ropa y esos lentes, le parecía más un ser asustado, escondido del mundo, pero no fea, para nada. Sólo, nadie le había visto verdaderamente, porque a nadie se le había revelado.

—Bella no especules, un chico con una vida sexual con chicas tan activa como la de Edward no puede ser gay, sin duda lo disfruta o no lo haría tanto, él tiene algo, un bloqueo frente a los sentimientos, eso sí. Pero bien, si tienes tan claro que no te interesa, deberías por lo menos dejar de babear cuando lo miras, amiga, a menos que tengas esperanzas de que él se dé cuenta y te responda de alguna manera, no es muy sutil que beses el piso por dónde camina, sobre todo cuando no lo merece.

Bella frunció el ceño, la preocupación se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué sentido tenía fingir frente a Alice? Ella era tan perceptiva.

—¡Oh Alice!, ¿Se me nota mucho cierto? —Bella se lanzó sobre la cama, desesperada, para tomar las manos de su amiga.

—Si Bella, es tan evidente que prácticamente lo he sabido desde el preescolar, y eso que no estaba con ustedes estudiando en ese momento.

—¡No, por Dios! Es tan vergonzoso que sea tan notorio. —Dijo Bella cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Alice le retiró las manos de la cara para mirarla a los ojos, tratando de calmarla.

—No te preocupes, Bella, él es hombre, tan ignorante de las indirectas como de las directas, ni siquiera lo imagina.

—Cierto, a él le debe resultar tan inverosímil, tan innecesario siquiera plantearse algo al respecto. —Dijo descorazonada.

—Bella, no te vez a ti misma con claridad, sólo necesitas cambiar un poco tu visión de ti misma, unos cuantos cambios y estarás perfecta, para él o para cualquier otro, te ocultas debajo de toneladas de ropa y de esos lentes para que no te vean, pero en realidad eres absolutamente hermosa detrás de todo ello, déjame ayudarte, lo verás, pero no lo hagas por Edward, hazlo por ti Bella, reconoce tu belleza y así a los otros les será más fácil verla.

Alice tenía tanta sabiduría en su ser como si llevara décadas viviendo sobre el planeta y no los diecisiete años que en verdad tenía, pensaba Bella, pero en éste caso, exageraba en su optimismo.

—Me conformo con verlo, con estar cerca, con percibir su aroma mientras reflexiona en cómo resolver problemas de cálculo. Entre más difíciles sean, más atractivo se ve.

—Te conformas con poco amiga, mereces mucho más. Pronto él ya no necesitará tu ayuda.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que tengo ahora. Lo prefiero a nada.

—No pierdas la esperanza, Bella, quizá en el futuro, él sienta mariposas en el estómago cuando te mire. —Alice le oprimió las manos con fuerza, tratando de infundirle ánimo.

—Si acaso sentirá gusanos en el estómago cuando me mire. —Le replicó Bella despectiva.

—Toda mariposa fue alguna vez un gusano... —Terminó Alice, sonriendo y levantando los hombros.

Bella no tuvo más remedio que también sonreír.

Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta, un descomunal Emmet, hermano mayor de Alice y Edward, asomó por ella con una sonrisa.

—Alice, Bella, mamá quiere que bajemos a comer un bocadillo, ha preparado un pastel que ni se lo imaginan.

Emmet era novio de Rosalie Hale desde hacía por lo menos tres años, ya tenía veinte y había aplazado su entrada a la Universidad hasta decidir que carrera tomar, no quería equivocarse con ello.

Esa niña amiga de Edward y Alice que visitaba la casa desde hace algún tiempo le hacía reír recurrentemente, la consideraba ingeniosa y en cierta forma, le inquietaba, no encontraba en qué sentido. Amaba a Rosalie, eso lo tenía claro, por lo tanto, no era nada romántico, pensaba, además porque Bella era el extremo opuesto a Rosalie. Un afán protector se apoderaba de él cuando contemplaba como ella estaba extasiada con Edward y éste no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Por ello, cuando habían terminado de comer le preguntó:

—¿A qué hora te citaste con Edward?

—A las tres. —Contestó ella con un dejo de tristeza.

—Y son la cuatro y treinta.—Observó Emmet mirando su reloj. —Bella. No vale la pena que lo esperes más.

—Quizá algo importante lo ha retrasado, él necesita ésta clase, los problemas de cálculo de ésta semana son más complejos que los anteriores, no puedo irme.

—Averiguaré de inmediato que asunto tan importante lo ha entretenido. —Dijo Emmet con sospecha.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y ante la mirada atenta de Bella y Alice pulsó un número de marcación rápida.

Después de unos segundos de espera impaciente Edward contestó, Emmet colocó el teléfono en altavoz sin advertirle nada.

—Hola hermanito, ¿dónde estás?

—Emmet, como siempre tan oportuno... —Contestó Edward, enojado.

Unas risitas tontas de mujer se escuchaban de fondo, algo así como un gemido, unos jadeos y nuevamente, las risitas.

—Bella te espera en casa desde hace una hora y media.

—No me digas que la niñita esa te vino con quejas, ya antes me ha esperado hasta tres horas, no te preocupes, ella no tiene nada mejor que hacer, Alice la entretendrá.

De fondo, nuevamente, se escuchaba la voz femenina diciéndole "Edward, vuelve". El le contestó con tono de fastidio "Basta, Laureen, espera..."

—Edward, sólo dime una cosa, ¿estás con ropa o sin ropa?

—Eso contigo no sonó erótico Emmet, por más dulce que sea tu voz, ¿las medias cuentan como ropa?

—¡Apaga eso! —Le ordenó Alice a Emmet, viendo el rostro de Bella con angustia, ella con los ojos cerrados para evitar las lágrimas, lo escuchaba todo.

—Es grotesco tener sexo con las medias puestas, aunque sea por dignidad quítatelas.

—A Laureen no le importa, ¿cierto, cariño?

Más risitas tontas como respuesta.

A Bella debajo de los lentes, los ojos se le iluminaron con lágrimas que finalmente no pudo contener. Humillante, así era esto. ¿Hasta qué punto llegaría a rebajarse? Un sollozo involuntario se escapó de su boca, el cual alertó a Alice, quien de inmediato cerró el teléfono de Emmet cortando la llamada.

—No debes ser tan cruel. —Le susurró en voz baja.

—¿Cruel? Hay que bajarla de la nube, la pobre debe darse cuenta del tipo de hombre con el que desperdicia su tiempo. —También le susurró.

Bella se recompuso, hizo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír, se mordió con fuerza el labio casi hasta hacerse sangrar y con la certeza de que no podía juzgar a Edward cuando ni siquiera llegaban a ser amigos, se dispuso a marcharse.

—Por lo visto Edward está muy ocupado, me voy a casa.

—Alice y yo te llevamos.

—No es necesario, traje mi camioneta.

—Bien, entonces te seguiremos en nuestro auto, es temprano, podemos cenar por ahí, charlar un rato. —Le propuso Emmet, algo ansioso porque aceptara.

Bella dudó.

—No creo, debo hacer algunas cosas en casa.

—Pero si estabas dispuesta a esperar a Edward hasta quien sabe qué horas, no tienes excusa, nos divertiremos un rato. –Le dijo Alice.

—Cierto, no tienes excusa. —Emmet la tomó por la cintura y la puso sobre sus hombros para llevarla al garaje.

—Déjame —trató de soltarse Bella.

—No tienes escapatoria, el tiempo que tenías para un solo Cullen, ahora lo invertirás en dos, es toda una ganga.

Bella no tuvo más remedio que sonreír sinceramente ante los esfuerzos de Emmet para alegrarla.

_**************************************_

_**Continuará...**_

.......................................

_**¡Gracias por leer**_

_**¡Gracias por comentar!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, porque esto sólo tiene sentido al tener lectoras y lectores. **_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	2. Chapter 2

DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS

**TIPO: **Universo algo alternativo – todos humanos

**DISCLAIMER: **Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la saga que son de su propiedad. El trastorno mental permanente sí es mío, por eso la historia también.

Lenguaje de adultos, no sé que tanto pero mejor advertir, por si acaso.

_**Dedicado a quienes que me leyeron, me dejaron sus comentarios o me incluyeron en sus alertas y favoritos, gracias chicas.**_

_**********************_

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

Para Bella anhelar lo que pensaba nunca iba a obtener no era nada nuevo. Como cuando Renée les abandonó a Charlie y a ella, buscando una vida más libre y nada atada a un matrimonio y una maternidad prematuras.

Aunque Renée se mantuvo en contacto por teléfono, Bella siempre anheló que regresara. Vivir diariamente con el dolor de un padre abandonado por la única mujer que había amado, sin lograr rehacer su vida, fue algo más allá de sus fuerzas; tuvo que soportarlo, deseando con él el regreso de su madre, una madre que con el paso de los años se casó y tuvo unos nuevos hijos, unos hijos con los que sí se quedó y amaba.

Pensaba que también su madre había abandonado a su padre por su culpa, y Charlie rompiéndose las neuronas tratando de descifrar qué de todo lo vivido con ella había hecho mal, tan mal como para ahuyentarla; pero ella sabía que no había sido por él exactamente.

Bella tenía la profunda convicción de que había algo defectuoso dentro de sí como para que su propia madre la hubiera abandonado antes de cumplir el primer año, después de todo, a sus otros hijos, sus hermanos a los que ni siquiera conocía, sí los amaba y cuidaba.

El choque de la noticia del matrimonio de Renée fue tremendo, sobre todo para Charlie, pero más aún lo fue la noticia de que había tenido gemelos; a Bella le costaba reconocerlo pero esperaba que fueran abandonados como lo fue ella, se avergonzaba de querer eso, luchaba contra ello, pero siempre le impactó que nunca pasó y los chicos ya tenían diez años. ¿Por qué a ella sí la había abandonado y a ellos no? ¿Por qué ellos sí tuvieron derecho a una madre, cuando era la misma de ella? Difícil de aceptar para una niña de ocho años y aún ahora con 18, no podía. Bella nunca quiso viajar a Phoenix a conocerlos, por más que su madre en sus breves llamadas la había invitado para ello.

Edward era su amor platónico, pero nunca hasta que él le pidió ayuda para estudiar, consideró siquiera posible que fuera a ser un amor real, ahora que volvía a esa convicción de que todo era fantasía, se daba cuenta de cómo se había engañado hasta el punto de creerlo posible. Ella no era como Laureen, ni como Jessica, ni como tantas que habían pasado por la cama de Edward, ni por la de cualquier otro.

"Ilusa, tonta, tonta, Bella. Tenerlo cerca te ha trastornado la cabeza." —Se repetía.

Antes de dormir la imagen de Edward atacó su mente. Era irracional, sobre todo en esos momentos, sabiendo que a él, ella le inspiraba poco menos que desprecio, pero esa imagen la hacía soñar y con esos profundos ojos verdes que la miraban desde el fondo de su propia mente logró conciliar el sueño.

_**************************_

Esa noche Alice esperó pacientemente a Edward en su habitación. Llegó alrededor de las once y fue tamaña su sorpresa al encontrar a su hermana allí, esperándole a hora tan inusual.

—Debes tener algo muy importante que decirme para esperarme —le dijo, levemente preocupado. —¿Todos están bien?

—Sí es importante, Edward, dejaste a Bella plantada —Alice no pudo evitar su tono de furia.

—¿Es por eso que estás así? No es algo muy importante, armas una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—¿Por qué no te tomas en serio nada? Aunque sea por tus estudios, no puedes darte el lujo de aplazar cálculo, y Bella estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarte con ello.

—Cierto —dijo con cierta desilusión —lo siento Alice, tienes razón, puedo poner en juego muchas cosas menos mi ingreso a medicina, sabes que es lo que más quiero.

—Hermanito, eso es importante, pero Bella lo es más, merece respeto, ella tiene una dulce paciencia contigo que raya en el absurdo, que nos desespera a Emmet y a mí, y no debes abusar de ello.

Edward guardó silencio un minuto, procesando todo.

—Emmet te puso en altavoz, estábamos con Bella y para ella fue evidente que dejabas de lado tus tutorías para tener sexo con esa putita con la que andas; se sintió fatal, fue evidente. —Completó Alice, sentada en la orilla de la cama su hermano, quien se había recostado.

—No lo entiendo, ni que estuviera yo cortejándola o enamorada de mí para molestarse por eso...

—No se molestó Edward, la lastimaste, es todo...

—Pero si no tengo nada con ella, sólo me ayuda en cálculo.

—Si, pero para ella fue evidente que preferías tus diversiones a tus clases con ella, que te importaba poco su tiempo, el que desperdicia esperándote y ayudándote; ella también tiene deberes y deja de hacerlos por ti —suavizó Alice diciéndole una verdad parcial.

—No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista. Lo siento, lo de hoy no lo tenía planeado, Laureen me llevó a su casa y con la excusa de buscar unos libros me llevó a su habitación, sabes como es, no más cerrar la puerta y ya estaba sobre mí.

—Si claro, y tú tienes esa voluntad de arena movediza. Qué desperdicio hermanito, eres guapo, inteligente, una extraña combinación por cierto, exitoso en todo lo que emprendes, pero tus mujeres son las que han pasado por la cama de todos los chicos de la escuela, deberías valorarte un poco más.

—No son mis mujeres, no tengo nada con Laureen ni con nadie, no es nada emocional, sólo es sexo.

—Sexo, claro. Qué aburrido debe ser el sexo sin emocionalidad, ustedes los chicos parecen poder separarlo bien.

—No he tenido el placer de involucrar sentimientos con sexo, porque no me he enamorado Alice, si hubiera esperado a enamorarme para tenerlo, todavía sería virgen, imagina lo vergonzoso que sería —dijo burlón.

—Yo creo que todavía eres virgen, un virgen emocional, no te permites conectarte con las mujeres en dimensiones distintas al sexo. Eso también debería ser vergonzoso.

—Acá viene mi sabia hermana... —Edward rodó los ojos la cielo.

—Y sí hermanito, qué vergonzoso que fueras virgen a tu edad, me llevas un año y yo por estar estúpidamente esperando a estar enamorada para tener sexo, he perdido el tiempo; durante éste año trataré de deshacerme de tal vergüenza, ¿Laureen no tendrá un hermano o en su defecto, primo, que me haga el favor?

—Alice —le contestó Edward abrazándola —tú siempre has sido mejor que yo, seguramente por más errores que yo cometa, tú esperarás al chico adecuado. No te preocupes, comprendo tu punto, me disculparé con Bella.

Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla con una sonrisa y lo dejó solo para que descansara.

—¡Ah! Por cierto —le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta —Emmet está más furioso que yo.

—Qué idiota, dile que no volveré a contestarle al teléfono celular.

Edward se quedó vestido sobre la cama, pensativo. ¿Qué tenía esa niña que obviamente se había ganado los corazones de sus hermanos? Hasta el de Emmet, que sólo tenía ojos para Rosalie. Bella se había ganado unos muy eficientes abogados defensores. Si ella le perdonaba y estudiaban juntos, trataría de observarla mejor para descubrir ese extraño por qué.

Recordó a Laureen y sus estúpidos juegos eróticos, tenía la piel pegajosa, se levantó porque necesitaba una ducha, de inmediato.

_**************************_

A la mañana siguiente Alice detuvo a Emmet a tiempo para que no hablara con Edward, lo cual previsiblemente se hubiera convertido en una pelea, conociendo su carácter. Le contó del acuerdo al que habían llegado; Emmet desconfiado le dijo:

—Estaré pendiente de que él pida de verdad disculpas Alice, si no lo hace se las verá conmigo.

—Lo sé, confía, él cumplirá.

—Y estaré al tanto de que no vuelva a hacerlo, Bella debería fijarse en un hombre mejor, ¿No crees hermanita?

—La vida no es justa Emmet, ¿No habías escuchado eso?

—Creo que había escuchado algo de eso por ahí —dijo con tristeza.

En clase Alice trató de ver el rostro de Bella a través de sus lentes. Buen intento ese de ocultar la mirada detrás de unos vidrios tan gruesos, porque ella se volvía inescrutable, pensó Alice. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa a su mirada de preocupación.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

—Oh sí, claro, súper —contestó ella.

—¿Volverás a darle clases a Edward?

—No Alice, no creo que sea necesario, él ha avanzado muchísimo y dudo que esté interesado en recibir más tutorías.

—No amiga, el no puede darse lujo de bajar la guardia, te necesita todavía.

Alice se sentía extrañamente esperanzada por el amor que había detectado, Bella sentía por Edward, era como una luz que ella no se explicaba como percibía, como si ella fuera a ser capaz de dar vida al corazón muerto de su hermano, ese corazón que por alguna extraña razón, era como si nunca hubiera comenzado a latir. Era una intuición nada racional, Bella no era el tipo de chica que le gustara a Edward; pero algo en lo profundo de su ser le decía que no permitiera que Bella dejara de darle clases. Por ahora se dejaría llevar por su instinto, ya el tiempo le diría si su corazonada tenía razón de ser o no, ya antes esas pequeñas intuiciones le habían dado indicios del futuro y había aprendido a darles credibilidad.

—Edward es un chico brillante, no sé como ha podido decaer en cálculo, con pocas clases ha logrado un ritmo espectacular en la materia. Además, tengo cosas que hacer diferentes a esperar a que tu hermano deje de lado sus diversiones para ir a mis clases, él tiene derecho a determinar que hacer en su tiempo libre.

Bella se reacomodó los lentes para que Alice no fuera capaz de percibir el dolor de su mirada. Era lógico, Edward estaría más interesado en cualquier cosa que en las tutorías que ella le daba, sobre todo por la mala compañía que era.

—En todo caso Bella, nos hemos hecho amigas, ¿cierto?, Emmet también te aprecia mucho y mis padres, puedes visitarnos cuando quieras.

—Gracias, sí, siempre serás mi amiga —Bella le sonrió agradecida.

Edward sabía que tenía que buscar el momento oportuno para hablar con Bella, se lo debía a Alice, pero quiso posponerlo hasta el último momento, era ya la salida y la vio dirigirse hacia su viejo Chevy, se quitó de encima a Tanya quien le parecía un parásito colgada a su cuello y logró interceptar a Bella con un gesto que ella odió, porque le pareció encantador.

—Hola —le dijo.

—Ehh… —suspiró ella —hola.

Al fin contestó, quería tener un gesto enfadado o por lo menos indiferente pero supo que no lo logró.

—Quiero disculparme contigo, Bella, lo siento, valoro el tiempo que me dedicas, en serio, fue una niñería de mi parte dejarte esperando. Sé que escuchaste mis palabras al teléfono, pero siempre bromeo con Emmet, nunca puedo hablar en serio con él —dijo atropelladamente.

—No te preocupes, eres naturalmente libre de hacer lo que quieras con tu tiempo. Lo que no puedes es disponer del mío, también tengo cosas que hacer diferentes a esperarte.

Bella trató de recordar con esfuerzo que sí vivía muy ocupada, había comenzado a leer "Orgullo y prejuicio" por décima octava vez, ya se estaba aprendiendo hasta los diálogos del Sr. Collins, era justo tener el tiempo para ello, además, la cena de Charlie era siempre muy importante.

—Lo sé y lo siento, de nuevo. ¿Entones retomamos clases ésta tarde? —Edward estaba muy seguro de conseguir el perdón con facilidad.

—No Edward, quizá no me expliqué bien, el resumen es que tengo mejores cosas que hacer. —Bella se sorprendió de haber tenido la entereza para decir las palabras correctas aún a costa de su propio deseo.

Él también se sorprendió, que ésta chiquilla un tanto insignificante fuera capaz de decirle no, cuando ninguna chica antes había podido hacerlo, lo dejó anonadado.

—No es posible Bella, te necesito, el viernes es el examen y nos falta desarrollar más de la mitad de los problemas… —Prácticamente suplicó.

—Se te da muy bien el cálculo Edward, saldrás bien de esto, no me necesitas para obtener una buena nota, te lo dice mi yo experto, créeme. Adiós. —Y maniobró con esfuerzo la puerta de su vehículo para entrar en él, Edward instintivamente le retuvo la puerta para que no pudiera abrirla.

—No acepto un no por respuesta —Le dijo, y era cierto. —Te entiendo en cálculo más que a cualquier otra persona, tienes una paciencia impagable conmigo, que no tienen ni mis propios hermanos y tengo un examen muy importante el viernes, también debes presentarlo, es inútil que digas que no tienes tiempo cuando tu también debes estudiar para el presentarlo.

—No tengo tiempo que perder estudiando contigo —reiteró ella —quizá Laureen te necesite de nuevo, o Jessica, o Tanya; siempre importarán más.

Sus palabras sonaban resentidas, Bella se dijo así misma "Alerta, alerta, te estás descontrolando", sintió que estaba revelando demasiado. Edward percibió su tono pero prefirió ignorarlo, algo dentro de sí le permitió evadirlo fácilmente, porque las palabras de Bella le insinuaban ¿celos? No, absurdo.

—Mira, hagamos un trato... —le dijo finalmente Edward ya con cierto desespero en la voz, era una concesión grandísima la que hacía con ésta chicuela que osaba negarse a sus deseos y por quien súbitamente sentía una absoluta necesidad de que cediera —vuelves a darme las tutorías y yo prometo, juro, te lo firmo con sangre si eso quieres, que respetaré tu tiempo y serás mi prioridad sobre cualquier otra cosa que tenga o quiera hacer, ¿qué te parece? —Preguntó ansioso.

—Umm, podemos probar, por lo menos una semana, a ver si cumples... —dijo aún dudosa, era muy tentador ceder, esas palabras de él eran interesantes, podría parecer que estaba desesperado porque aceptara, ¿tanto le importaba el cálculo?, pensó ella.— Sacaré una hoja de papel y una daga, para lo de la firma con sangre.

—¿Traes una daga? —Le preguntó riendo, sabiendo que era una broma.

—Por supuesto, para situaciones como ésta, recuerda que las firmas con sangre comprometen el alma. Sólo hay un problema, el olor de la sangre me marea.

—Entonces, ¿no te bastaría con creerme que soy un caballero? – Le preguntó él, divertido, mientras ella dejaba de buscar la inexistente daga en su bolso.

—De acuerdo. —Cedió al fin Bella, para alivio de Edward quien no se explicaba el interés que tenía en que la chiquilla, al fin, le dijera que sí.

—De acuerdo. —Le dijo también Edward, quien le extendió la mano para con un apretón, sellar el pacto —¿Hoy a las tres de la tarde? ¿En tu casa o en mi casa? —Soltó una breve carcajada porque esa pregunta se la hacía permanentemente a las chicas, pero para otra cosa.

Una corriente eléctrica se extendió por los dedos de las manos de ambos, que se enlazaban en un sencillo toque. Bella intuía el por qué de esa vibración extraña, Edward quedó intrigado, miró su mano al terminar el roce y pensó en algún extraño artefacto eléctrico que se hubiera cruzado con sus dedos, pero no dijo nada.

—Sí, tres… en tú casa. – Completó ella, aturdida.

Bella se subió rápidamente a su Chevy, el hechizo de Edward sobre ella era algo de lo que quería huir en ese momento; no tanto el cálculo pero sí las matemáticas elementales se aplicaban al caso, ojos verdes intensos mas sonrisa satisfecha, igual a combinación peligrosa que aceleraba incontrolablemente los latidos de su corazón.

_**************************_

_**Continuará...**_

.......................................

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**¡Gracias por comentar!**_

_**Me encantaría recibir tus comentarios, si lees mi única retribución es que me cuentes cómo te parece la historia.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS **

**TIPO: **Universo algo alternativo – todos humanos

**DISCLAIMER: **Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y a las películas correspondientes son de su propiedad. La historia sí es mía.

Lenguaje de adultos.

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

Bella llegó a casa de los Cullen cuando faltaban quince minutos para las tres; la desconfianza en la escasa velocidad de su carro le hizo salir con demasiada anticipación. Edward no había llegado todavía.

Alice la tomo de la mano apenas le abrió la puerta y sonriendo la saludó:

—¡Bella, volviste, qué alegría!

—Sí, Edward pidió disculpas… fue muy convincente.

—Lo imagino, no creo que necesitara ser muy persuasivo, harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera.

Bella rodó sus ojos al cielo para disimular su vergüenza, era cierto, no podía contestar a eso.

Emmet la recibió con un abrazo descomunal. Ella lo sintió tan cálido, que una breve carcajada salió de su ser mientras él la abrazaba, y permitió el contacto físico, al que con frecuencia se rehusaba con el resto de las personas.

—¡Bella! Como sólo vienes a ésta casa a ver a Edward, supongo que… ¿Tan rápido le has perdonado? —Le dijo soltándola.

—Si… eh… —Bella no pudo completar una frase.

—Él se disculpó, Emmet —le dijo Alice, sabiendo de la ola de vergüenza que recorría a Bella al ver su sonrojo.

Emmet le devolvió una mirada demostrando su desacuerdo, pero en consideración a Bella al ver su confusión no dijo nada más sobre ello.

—Voy a tener que pedirte que seas mi tutora en alguna materia para que vengas a verme a mí, no al idiota de mi hermano —dijo con cierta ira brillante en sus ojos.

En ese momento Edward cruzó el umbral de la puerta, sin duda, había alcanzado a escuchar las últimas palabras de Emmet. Eran las tres en punto, Bella se percató de que él comenzaba a cumplir su promesa.

—¿Hablaban de mí? —Inquirió en lugar de saludar.

Los dos hermanos se miraron fijamente, Emmet le respondió con su característica honestidad.

—Qué extraño, hablábamos de idiotas y te sientes aludido.

—Lo digo porque hablaste de "tu hermano", y yo soy el único que tienes.

—Ah por supuesto, no solamente eres mi único hermano sino el único idiota de ésta casa, dejar plantada a una chica como Bella es un acto de idiotez absoluta.

—¿Y a ti en qué te afecta? Es un tema que he arreglado con Bella en privado y del que no debes estar enterado, es sólo entre ella y yo. Deberías ocuparte de Rosalie, únicamente —Edward se veía a punto de perder la paciencia, de la cual carecía normalmente.

—Claro que me ocupo de Rosalie y también de Bella, porque es mi amiga y yo sí la respeto.

Alice miró a Bella como diciéndole que sólo ella podría detenerlos, lo entendió y les habló con voz que quiso sonara firme.

—Basta chicos, lo que pasó no es motivo para que discutan, sucedió y está perdonado, sin más vueltas. Emmet por favor, yo soy la ofendida, yo soy quien debe decidir olvidarlo o no, te informo que he decidido superarlo, queda borrado.

—Ok, es tu decisión, la respeto —Emmet miró de todos modos a Edward como si le estuviera dando una lección de cómo tratar a Bella.

—Gracias, a todos los considero mis amigos, preferiría no volver a esta casa a convertirme en motivo de discordia.

—No eres motivo de discordia, ¿verdad Chicos? —Les preguntó Alice con mirada inquieta.

—Cierto —dijo Edward.

—Claro —completó Emmet —no se volverá a hablar del asunto.

La tensión se disolvió levemente.

—Vamos, Edward, comencemos nuestra clase.

Edward llevó a Bella hasta su habitación donde tenía un escritorio amplio que les servía para estudiar.

—Espero que no hayas tenido que dejar de lado tus entretenimientos para venir —le dijo ella tratando de relajar un poco el ambiente con un poco de sarcasmo, del cual se arrepintió de inmediato.

—No te preocupes, mis entretenimientos no tuvieron que ser dejados de lado, sólo fueron un poco más temprano —contestó él mirándola como si recordara pícaramente algo específico.

Bella se sintió perturbada, se dio cuenta que de seguro Edward acababa de tener sexo con alguna de sus novias. Cuando se sentaron ante el escritorio ella contuvo su respiración para no aspirar su aroma, tan cercano por unos segundos, porque no era sólo su olor, era su olor mezclado con el de alguien más; no quería sentirlo, no quería pensarlo.

De inmediato comenzaron con los problemas de cálculo de la semana; la dificultad de los mismos hacía necesaria una cercanía física que no habían tenido antes, ella explicando y él tratando de entender. A pesar de la incomodidad que sentía, para ella comenzó a ser interesante verle, sus ojos verde brillante atentos a sus palabras, su ceño fruncido cuando el problema tenía complejidades, sus dedos masajeándose el puente de la nariz cuando no entendía algo con prontitud. Le veía tan hermoso, además de vulnerable, no como ese chico popular y superficial que le gustaba aparentar ser.

Bella sonrió cuando vio como él trataba de resolver un problema realmente difícil. Ella no le quitaba la mirada de encima mientras él estaba concentrado frente al papel. Caía la tarde y el sol pronto a esconderse justo antes del crepúsculo, entraba de frente por el amplio ventanal, la luz comenzó a dar de lleno sobre el rostro de Bella quien de pronto se sintió descubierta en su mirada penetrante hacia él; avergonzada la alejó, buscando un punto fijo en el suelo.

Edward se sintió curioso, esa mirada de ella comenzó a sentirla aún antes de levantar la vista del papel, era como si horadara su campo vital para llegar hasta él, fingió concentrarse en el problema mientras lo llenaba de inquietud esa sensación de saberse observado tan atentamente.

Finalmente no soportó más y la miró brevemente, suficiente para que ella bajara la mirada apenada, suficiente para que él, gracias a la luz que se reflejaba en ella, detectara un brillo chispeante en sus ojos cubiertos por los lentes y unos destellos rojos de su cabello caoba recogido en ese desfavorecedor moño. Ella seguía cubierta con su chaqueta de esquimal.

Dejó de lado el papel y le indicó:

—Bella, estamos en mi casa, es cálida, ¿por qué sigues con esa chaqueta acolchada puesta?

Ella levantó los hombros.

—La costumbre quizá, se ha convertido en mi segunda piel.

La curiosidad de Edward aumentó, pera él era verdaderamente un problema sentirse curioso, se sentía capaz de llegar a diseccionar una rosa para encontrar el origen de su belleza, en gran parte por eso, quería ser médico. Por un momento, la luz del sol ya no fue suficiente para apreciarla, con un movimiento suave, para que no se asustara, acercó su silla a la de ella.

—¿Para qué usas esas gafas, Bella? —Le preguntó con un dejo de desagrado.

Ella se sintió súbitamente como si fuera la abuelita de Caperucita Roja, pero contestarle "son para verte mejor" le pareció muy ridículo, sonrió para sus adentros, era una broma que podría fácilmente hacerle a Emmet, a Edward, no.

—Tengo miopía, aunque es hereditaria mi padre dice la sufro porque le tengo miedo al futuro, y no quiero verlo.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—¿La miopía?

—No, el miedo.

—Quizá...mi papá me conoce mucho y es muy sabio, no tanto como Alice, pero lo es.

Él le sonrió ante el reconocimiento, ya identificaba fácilmente como era Alice.

—Para estudiar no necesitas ver de lejos, no los necesitas ahora.

Él con un movimiento súbito le quitó los gigantes lentes.

Lo que vio no se lo esperaba. Edward se enfrentó a unos impresionantes ojos achocolatados que le miraron con sorpresa, eran vivaces, llenos de profundos matices y brillo, surcados por unas pestañas sedosas y largas, naturales, sin asomo de maquillaje. También vio por primera vez su piel blanca, casi traslúcida, surcada por un sonrojo que le pareció adorable. ¿Adorable? Estaría volviéndose loco, pensó.

Ella lo dejó hacer y mirar prácticamente sin respirar.

Él continúo explorando, un último movimiento casi involuntario de su mano lo llevó al broche que sujetaba el cabello de Bella, lo abrió y lo retiró; unas ondas suaves de cabello lacio ligeramente ondulado, de color caoba, surcaron hasta más allá de su media espalda y un aroma irresistible a fresas se extendió por el ambiente, Edward no se resistió y enredó el cabello entre sus dedos para que se extendiera suavemente por su espalda.

Los dos estaban sorprendidos, él porque su curiosidad le hubiese llevado a ser tan atrevido, ella porque sabía que no lo detendría, él, porque ella le había permitido hacer, mirar y rozar, y ella, porque él había cedido a un impulso inexplicable de hacer, mirar y rozar.

Bella se estaba mareando sin aire, él se dio cuenta al instante. Edward retiró la mano de su cabello, no entendía si la expresión de Bella era de molestia o agitación.

—Respira, Bella —le dijo, apenado por haberla puesto en una situación un tanto bochornosa para ambos.

Ella abrió sus labios sonrosados para atrapar el aire. Edward miró su boca y pensó en que esos labios eran de seguro vírgenes, como el resto de su cuerpo. Tuvo el impulso de probarlos, sólo para saberse con el poder de quitar algo a un ser que se le presentaba como absolutamente inocente, se le hizo similar a un ángel, no, ella se veía más terrenal que un ángel porque la sentía tan cierta, tan física a su lado, era más parecida a una mariposa. Quitarle su primer beso, la idea le recorría la mente, era tentadoramente atrayente ser el primero por una vez, para alguien.

En la escuela las chicas bellas eran recorridas, no recordaba haber besado alguna vez unos labios vírgenes o haber desflorado a alguna de sus múltiples amantes. Todas, creía recordar, siempre habían tenido un amigo, un vecino, un primo o un repartidor de leche que las había probado antes que él.

Cerró los ojos ante tamañas estupideces que estaba pensando; normalmente si quería unos labios, los tomaba. ¿Por qué en éste caso no podía, simplemente, hacer lo mismo? Un temor hondo lo llenó, como si estuviera enfrentado a un grave peligro, la adrenalina comenzó a recorrer sus venas, no, no era tan fácil tomar simplemente esos labios y salir incólume, pero no entendía la razón.

Retomó el papel con el problema de cálculo y para su propia sorpresa lo resolvió al instante, se lo pasó a una nerviosa Bella para que lo revisara, ella lo miró brevemente y no pudo evitar devolvérselo con una sonrisa triste.

—Pronto no me necesitarás —le dijo ella a modo de felicitación.

Bella comenzó torpemente a recogerse el cabello en su eterno moño y buscó los lentes en la mesa para ponérselos de inmediato, tomó sus cosas y se despidió, saliendo precipitadamente de la habitación; Edward mientras le miraba sintió como si hubiera sido testigo de una mariposa que había encogido las alas para esconderse de nuevo en su crisálida.

Una vez solo, Edward rememoró el aroma de Bella respirando con profundidad, súbitamente bajó las escaleras para abrir el refrigerador, tenía el repentino anhelo de saborear unas fresas con crema.

_*********_

Hace dos años cuando Bella tenía 16 cumplidos era tan solitaria como siempre había sido. Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley en ese entonces eran pareja, salían juntos desde hacía dos meses y por alguna razón que Bella no logró identificar comenzaron a invitarla a sus grupos de estudio y a compartir la mesa del almuerzo con ellos.

Le era extraño, pero lo permitió, por primera vez bajó la guardia de su escudo invisible que la hacía infranqueable, inaccesible a los demás, aunque a Bella le era insoportable la melosería que imperaba entre ellos.

¿Qué interés tenían? ¿Les era simpática, simplemente? Bella no lo creía, pero tampoco lo cuestionaba más. Hacían cosas juntos y hablaban, era agradable como excepción, tener a dos humanos con los cuales conversar diferentes a su padre.

Luego se enteró de cuál era la intención, no era de Jessica, era de él, de Mike Newton. Una tarde en la que él extrañamente no estaba con su novia, se le acercó con cierta brusquedad buscando sus labios; fue la primera y la única vez que un chico había querido hacer un avance amoroso con ella. Mike era guapo, haberle dejado que la besara no hubiera sido nada malo, considerando que ella carecía de oportunidades para obtener siquiera un beso de un chico, pero varias razones la hicieron rechazarlo con determinación, casi con violencia.

Primero, era el novio de su supuesta amiga; extraño, sí, pero Jessica era lo más parecido a una amiga que tenía; segundo, desde que tenía memoria de la existencia del sexo opuesto sólo pensaba en Edward Cullen, y aunque Mike fuera guapo y su amor por Edward netamente platónico, tenía la sensación de que besar a otro era como traicionarlo, estúpido, si, ella lo sabía; tercero, cuando sintió el rostro del chico cerca de su boca, su simple aliento casi sobre sus labios, ella ni siquiera le permitió acercarse más porque le dio asco, no había la más mínima química entre ellos.

En los ojos de Mike brilló una ira infinita. Pensaba que lograr a Bella sería fácil, una más para su curriculum, para alardear de haber probado a una virgen y hasta para pasar un buen rato, tenía fama de poco atractiva pero él había descubierto en ella un encanto que no encontraba en ninguna otra; además, era un reto que ningún otro chico de la escuela había siquiera intentado alcanzar, no era como las otras chicas.

—Ésta será tu única oportunidad conmigo Bella —le dijo Mike esperando presionarla para que cediera por lo menos al contacto inicial que le estaba proponiendo.

—Ésta será la única oportunidad que tengas para disculparte por hacerme ésta loca propuesta, Mike, si es que quieres seguir conservando mi amistad, sin nada más. Olvidaré que eres un traidor con tu novia, que es también mi amiga.

—¿Eres estúpida? Muchas chicas esperan sin lograrlo una oportunidad conmigo, ¿Y tú? —le dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo con desprecio —¿Te atreves a rechazarme?

—Si, Mike, aunque no lo creas, porque pidiéndome lo que me pides al mismo tiempo me desprecias, lo noto. Me valoro mucho como para besarte sólo porque creas que estoy desesperada por tocar un chico, no lo necesito.

Hasta allí permitió Bella la conversación, se alejó y desde ese momento Mike dejó de hablarle, ignoraba qué le hubiera dicho Mike a Jessica como explicación del fin de esa somera amistad, pues ella tampoco volvió a dirigirle la palabra, antes bien, le dirigía con frecuencia miradas llenas de odio y de desprecio.

Lo que no imaginaba Bella era que Mike nunca le iba a perdonar ese rechazo.

_*********_

Ya estaba oscuro cuando Bella llegó a su casa algo agitada, afortunadamente su padre no había regresado del trabajo y pudo pasar directo a su habitación; otra noche, otra, pensando en Edward Cullen.

Bella rememoraba el roce suave y furtivo de sus dedos contra su cabello, su olor, atrayente y repulsivo a la vez, ese olor que la subyugaba pero al mismo tiempo la repelía porque ese día, momentos antes, seguramente él había acariciado a otra mujer. Una ola de celos le recorrió el pecho mientras ella se despojaba de su ropa para tomar una ducha.

Bajo el agua caliente dejó correr las lágrimas, no era algo explicable, definitivamente era paranormal la atracción que sentía por Edward, cuando lo vio por primera vez siendo muy niña tuvo una extraña certeza en su ser, que eran esos ojos verdes, ese cabello cobrizo y esa tez tan blanca y pálida, la que habitaría su corazón para siempre. ¿Por qué todo no podía haber sido más sencillo? ¿Por qué ella no podía, simplemente, resignarse a pasar por esta vida sin ser amada por él? ¿Por qué esa tortura suave que se extendía por sus venas cuando él la miraba esa tarde, cuando la despojaba de sus lentes y soltaba su cabello, no podía ser la base de unas alas para hacer volar una esperanza, antes que constituirse en la tumba para unos sentimientos nunca expresados? Porque Bella no entendía si él había hecho lo que hizo por complacencia o por burlarse de ella, era muy difícil de comprender, los ojos de Edward en ese momento eran indescifrables, no eran fríos como siempre, había algo cálido dentro de ellos, pero le seguían siendo indescifrables.

Pensó en su madre y en cuan diferente habría sido todo si hubiese amado a su padre de la forma en que ella amaba a Edward, era como un amor forjado en piedra, o en hierro sólido, ella trataba de moverlo de su ser pero no lo lograba, cada palabra, cada nueva experiencia por breve y sencilla que fuera a su lado, sólo podía sentirla cómo otra capa de hierro forjado para sus sentimientos, era su locura, su masoquismo, lo que la hacía afianzarse en sus sentimientos, encaminados sólo a su propia autodestrucción. Sin embargo le quedaba una duda. ¿Quizá su madre habría amado así alguna vez a alguien, a alguien diferente a su padre, a Phill por ejemplo? Tener una madre es estos momentos le hubiera resultado útil, pensaba.

La patrulla inundó con su luz el porche de la pequeña vivienda, Bella vio las luces que refulgían contra la pequeña ventana de la ducha, el agua ya se estaba enfriando. Salió rápidamente y se encerró en su habitación antes de tener que ver a su padre, esperando el sueño que no iba a ser nada reparador.

Ni siquiera le había hecho la cena a Charlie, recordó con desilusión.

_*********_

_**Continuará...**_

.......................................

_**¡Gracias por leer**_

_**¡Gracias por comentar!**_

_**Gracias a todas las que siguen éste fic y me apoyan con sus comentarios, sus palabras de aliento, opiniones y consejos han sido recibidos y espero vean el reflejo de ellos en lo que escribo. **_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS **

**TIPO: **Universo algo alternativo – todos humanos.

**DISCLAIMER: **Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y las películas relacionadas son de su propiedad. La historia sí es mía.

Lenguaje de adultos.

**CAPÍTULO 4 **

En la mañana Edward llegó a la escuela en su veloz Volvo plateado, ayudaba a Alice a bajarse del carro cuando una ruidosa camioneta llegó a parquearse justo frente a ellos. Una niña torpe y algo cohibida al ver quienes estaban al frente, se bajó del vehículo y casi cae al tropezarse con sus propios pies, se incorporó y caminó unos pasos para al instante devolverse, había dejado las llaves puestas en el contacto.

Edward la contempló brevemente mientras Alice la saludaba de manera efusiva dando saltitos y él con una breve inflexión de su mano. Le pareció que sus movimientos tenían una gracia sutil, ella era como una chaqueta andante con gafas, le era gracioso y curioso a la vez, como en la tutoría anterior se sentía con ganas de despojarla de esas capas que la recubrían incluyendo esa cruel chaqueta para averiguar qué ocultaba con tanto celo. La torpeza a ella le fluía con tanta naturalidad que no parecía grotesca, antes bien, le daba un aire característico que la distinguía de las demás.

Durante la mañana se dio cuenta de que se la encontraba más veces que antes, ¿o quizá siempre se cruzaban de esa forma, sólo que él no la notaba? Era una escuela pequeña, era normal encontrarse con todos todo el tiempo, pero hasta ahora se percataba de que coincidía con ella en varias clases más, no sólo en cálculo y biología, ¿También ella tomaba inglés con él? Sí, así era, se la cruzó igualmente en el almuerzo cuando caminaba tratando de quitarse de encima a Laureen y del mismo modo, cuando corría a su clase de gimnasia. ¿Sería que ahora Bella era omnipresente? Estaba en todas partes.

En todo caso, él la ignoraba lo más que podía, ya que cada vez que la veía no podía menos que recordar esos memorables ojos que escondía tras esas gafas gigantes y no se permitiría que fueran más perturbadores de lo que podían llegar a ser.

Nunca le había puesto tanta atención a una niña tan simple como ella, tenía suficiente atención sobre sí de las tantas chicas lindas que pululaban a su alrededor, como aves de rapiña en torno a la carroña; ellas llegaban a él sin siquiera pedirlo, y aunque desde muy temprana edad estaba a la caza de un verdadero sentimiento, después de haber probado tantas chicas había perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo, es más, pensaba en eso como algo que para él ya no existiría. Al principio tuvo esperanzas con Tanya cuando iniciaron su relación, pero después de unas cuantas citas con sexo incluido, la descubrió vacía, como una muy atractiva fruta sin pulpa dulce, sólo el puro cascarón. Más de lo mismo que había encontrado en otras tantas. El amor era una farsa, pensaba, sólo le quedaba hundirse en el vacío que le provocaba el ser tan admirado y querido por las mujeres y envidiado por los hombres, en el vacío de unos simples entretenimientos con los cuales evadir su propios y verdaderos deseos; pero paradójicamente, al mismo tiempo, sentía que no podía vivir sin eso.

Edward se aferraba a ese vacío, le daba la seguridad de llevar el control de todo lo que pasaba en su vida, le era necesario para saberse fuerte y nada vulnerable, en especial al afecto, con los únicos con los que se permitía soltarse y mostrar su lado emotivo era con su familia, le era imposible engañar a Alice y amaba demasiado a su madre como para mostrase ante ella frío e indolente.

Las horas transcurrieron y cuando Edward divisó a Bella salir en su lento y chirriante carro desde el parqueadero, se dio cuenta de que al día siguiente sería el examen final de cálculo, la sesión de tutoría de esa tarde sería la última. Una extraña opresión llenó su pecho, respiró con profundidad antes de ignorar esa insólita sensación.

*********

Esa tarde la reunión para estudiar fue en casa de Bella. Ella se encontraba muy nerviosa de ver por primera vez a Edward a su propia casa y muy modesta casa, la cual sin embargo, Bella adoraba. Era su refugio y el de su padre, no era una mansión como la de los Cullen, no tenía muebles que salieran los unos con los otros ni seguían una línea de color definida, pero eran con los cuales ella había crecido, los que la habían acompañado en sus amplias soledades, en los que había soñado con el regreso de una madre para siempre perdida y con un amor imposible.

De todos modos, no podía dejar de pensar que sería un tanto ridículo ver a Edward sentado en tan modestas sillas, en tan poca armonía con su belleza varonil. Edward cuadraba con su casa tan lujosa, con su habitación, cálida y con una alfombra mullida, con su auto, ese Volvo plateado en donde cualquiera que le viera sólo esperaba encontrar a un hombre tan extremadamente guapo como él, pero no con la casa de ella o con ella misma; cuadraba tan poco con él como las mismas sillas viejas y poco artísticas de su comedor.

Había sido difícil para Bella invitarle a estudiar allí, en su hogar no tenía excusa para mantenerse cubierta por su chaqueta eterna y su padre se inquietaría al verla con ese chico, porque él no sabía que no debía preocuparse de nada, pero era necesario invitarle. Estaba apenada con tantas atenciones por parte de Alice, Emmet y Esme que no quería ser tan pesada.

En efecto tal como lo pensaba cuando le dijo a Charlie que un chico vendría a casa a estudiar éste se preocupó mucho, como ella nunca llevaba a nadie a casa sólo pudo pensar en que era alguien especial, ella le calmó ante su cara de pasmo.

—Es Edward Cullen, papá, hijo del Dr. Carlisle Cullen, debes conocerlo, es neurólogo y psiquiatra en el hospital.

Charlie suspiró con mayor preocupación, por un momento, los recuerdos lo arrastraron a la época en la que era amigo de Carlisle Cullen.

—Sí, por supuesto que conozco al Doctor Cullen…. ¿Qué tienes que ver con su familia? Es decir, sé que estudian juntos, pero ¿desde cuándo son amigos? —Preguntó tratando de disimilar su inquietud.

—Edward no es mi amigo papá, sólo lo ayudo con algunas tutorías de cálculo, Alice y Emmet, sus hermanos, sí son mis amigos y Esme, su madre, es encantadora.

—¿Los conoces a todos entonces?

—Las tardes que no he estado aquí, he ido a darle las tutorías a Edward a su casa, ¿algo va mal con ello?

—Bella, ¿alguno de esos chicos... —dudó al formular la pregunta —es tu novio?

Su padre definitivamente la amaba demasiado y era tan ciego a sus imperfecciones que le parecía imposible que alguno de los Cullen no se fijara en ella; le era risible, pero lo ocultó, no le parecía muy apropiado burlarse de su propio padre en sus narices.

—No, ya te dije, a Edward le doy clases y Emmet tiene novia.

—Bien, confío en ti Bella, estarán solos en casa —y se marchó, pero su rostro quedó marcado con una honda preocupación y lo arrastraron los recuerdos que le había despertado esa breve conversación con su hija.

Bella sabía que su padre no tenía de qué preocuparse, a Edward únicamente le interesaban sus clases, era obvio, de hecho éste sería su último encuentro, la última tutoría; aunque por algunos segundos rememoró su anterior reunión, en la habitación de él, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al recordar su mirada cuando chocó con sus ojos sin lentes que les obstaculizaran, el toque de su mano en su cabello cuando soltó el broche, cuando entrelazó los dedos en su cabello, sabía que podía ser efecto de sus fantasías pensar que había una extraña carga de sensualidad en todo ello, pero no podía dejar de sentir con intensidad la fuerza de ese momento. Había sido una experiencia fuerte sólo para ella, para él no, en absoluto, lamentablemente, pensaba. Sólo quería una esperanza para poder verle nuevamente, de alguna manera, en un espacio diferente a la escuela donde él a duras penas la saludaba.

Suspiró profundamente y en ese preciso momento alguien golpeó suavemente en la puerta. Agitada abrió para encontrarse frente a unos espléndidos ojos verdes que la escrutaban, como si quisieran, es más, como si pudieran, leerle la mente.

—Hola.

— Hola.

Fue simple y sencillo. No más palabras.

Edward observó atentamente el interior de la casa y se sintió cómodo, no era ostentoso, de hecho, era un lugar bastante sencillo, limpio, con un aire de hogar muy fuerte, era acogedor y amable, como la misma Bella.

Ella con timidez le hizo sentarse ante el extraño comedor, cuyas sillas eras de diferentes colores y formas.

—En casa siempre estudio con algo música de fondo, ¿te molesta? Puedo colocar algo suave. —Le dijo ella.

—Perfecto, lo que quieras. —Le contestó él.

Edward se sintió extrañamente nervioso ante esa chica, que hoy a diferencia de las otras veces no tenía esa gran chaqueta que la tapaba toda, vestía unos jeans descoloridos, pero que le marcaban las piernas, y una blusa suelta que dejaba de vez en cuando, con el movimiento, traslucir sus suaves curvas, era delgada, no muy alta, pero tenía marcadamente un cuerpo, no de modelo o de muñeca inflable, no bronceado y con senos de plástico, pero sí de mujer, de mujer de verdad, de la vida real. Edward no se lo esperaba, imaginaba que si la chica se tapaba era porque algo muy desagradable guardaba adentro, quizá un cuerpo fofo y lineal, pero no, aún con esas ropas desmodadas se notaba que esa chica tenía un cuerpo bello, natural. Deseó de todo corazón volver a quitarle las molestas gafas y sentir el aroma de su cabello suelto, ¿por qué se ocultaba? Se preguntaba.

Bella colocó de fondo una suave música ambiente que Edward identificó de inmediato, ¿es que le esperaban más sorpresas?

—¿Te gusta? —Le preguntó ella tímidamente.

—Me encanta, de hecho, es mi melodía favorita. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Te lo dijo Alice?

—¿Tu favorita? No lo creo, es mi favorita. Me encanta Debussy, Claro de Luna me transporta y me relaja.

—Claro que también es mi favorita, te lo juro.

Edward sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, como tenía reproductor de música realizó unas marcaciones, le agregó un audífono y lo acercó al oído de Bella. Era en efecto, Debussy, Claro de Luna. Bella le devolvió una mirada sorprendida, era la número uno de su lista de reproducción.

—Parece que tenemos buen gusto. —Le contestó ella ahora con tranquilidad, en cierta forma no concebía que a alguien pudiera no gustarle Claro de Luna.

—Lo tenemos. —Le respondió él, inquieto.

Que a dos personas en el mismo planeta, ciudad, y con edades similares les gustaran en común algunos de los artistas del momento, no era gran cosa, pero que se encontraran dos jóvenes del siglo XXI, de la misma edad, en la misma ciudad, misma escuela, estudiando juntos para el mismo examen de cálculo y que les gustara el mágico Debussy, era una confluencia cósmica casi paranormal, pensaba Edward. Ésta chica tenía más complejidades de las que pensaba, quizá detrás de esa chaqueta que hoy había dejado de lado escondía más cosas de las que pensaba. ¿Le preocupaba descubrirlo? Mucho.

—Comencemos. —Indicó ella con fingida frescura.

¿Cómo podía ella estar tan tranquila? Pensaba Edward, como si la extraña coincidencia que acababan de detectar fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras que a él le perturbaba. Quedó impactado además de esa reacción de ella tan poco predecible.

Ante el recuerdo de que no necesitaba los lentes para ver de cerca, Bella se los quitó sonriéndole levemente, dejando que Edward navegara sus ojos con los suyos en un breve momento, ambos alejaron el leve temblor que éste intercambio de miradas les produjo concentrándose en los especialmente complicados problemas de cálculo que tenían para la tarde.

Dos horas largas pasaron dedicados a resolver los problemas, finalmente, estaban cansados y Bella comenzó a hacer la cena para Charlie, un delicioso aroma que a Edward le encantó comenzó a extenderse por la estancia, pero no dijo nada, le pareció que decirlo era como autoinvitarse a cenar. Miró en silencio a la chica que diligentemente y en pocos minutos había organizado una comida apetitosa.

—Edward, ¿tienes tiempo, podrías quedarte a cenar? —Le dijo ella finalmente, moría por que él permaneciera por lo menos unos minutos mas en su casa, cerca de ella.

—¿Y tu padre? ¿No se molestará?

—No, cenaríamos solos, mi papá llega muy tarde, tú eres mi única oportunidad de cenar acompañada.

—No te privaría de tu única oportunidad...

A Bella esas palabras le sonaron ¿sugerentes? Por Dios –pensó- su locura no era temporal, se había quedado con ella para siempre.

—Además, huele delicioso, ¿qué preparaste? —Completó él.

—Una lasaña, con pollo y champiñones.

Edward tenía una cita con Victoria, la mesera ardiente con cabello de fuego de la cafetería del la vía central de Forks, quien prácticamente se le había ofrecido la noche anterior y habían acordado verse ese día al final de su turno, ya sabían ambos para qué, pero de pronto, dicho plan le pareció superflúo y no necesariamente porque la comida le fuera tentadora.

—Me quedo, gracias.

—Ya era justo, yo siempre termino cenando en tu casa.

—A mamá le encanta cocinar y tener invitados, ya sabes, no es ninguna molestia que cenes en casa, además, yo no te pago las tutorías y de alguna forma tengo que retribuir que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo.

—No pierdo mi tiempo y no debes retribuirme. —Dijo ella con firmeza.

Bella no sabía si disfrutar de la satisfacción de tener a Edward allí para ella, aunque ni siquiera fueran amigos pero con lo más cercano a ello que podía llegar a tener, o preocuparse porque ya habían terminado su jornada de estudio, la última, última, última, el final, esas palabras le taladraban el cerebro.

Sirvió la cena para los dos con una bebida gaseosa y se sentó a la mesa. Quería estar atenta a su reacción cuando comiera la lasaña, era su mejor especialidad.

—Vaya, —dijo él— no me imagine que pudiera haber una lasaña mejor que la que prepara mi madre.

—¿De verdad te gusta? —Preguntó ella con ilusión.

—Me encanta.

Comieron un rato en silencio, no era incómodo, raro sí, pero no incómodo, para ninguno de los dos. Bella le miraba con disimulo, no quería perder un minuto del espectáculo de tenerlo cerca, comiendo su comida, en su modesta mesa. Era una oportunidad única, quizá irrepetible. De tantos años de contemplarlo Bella ya había memorizado las formas de su rostro, la suavidad nívea de su piel, las formas revueltas de su rebelde cabello cobrizo, su verde mirada en ese momento pensativa, pero nunca se había fijado en sus manos, no pudo contenerse y le dijo lo que pensaba.

—Edward, tienes unas manos hermosas. —Bella se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, normalmente pensaba y callaba, pero en éste caso estaba tan encantada que no pudo contenerse.

—Gracias, no diría que son mi fuerte. —Edward fue irónico pero se sentía extraño, había recibido halagos, muchos, ¿pero ése? Nunca.

—Lo siento, no quería incomodarte, es que me sorprenden un poco, parecen manos de pianista.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Dijo él sonriendo con suspicacia, poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa, a la vista, estaba ya muy, muy intrigado con ésta chica.

—Porque los dedos son delgados y largos, finos, como si destilaran arte o sensibilidad. —Se estremeció con sus propias palabras, eran una verificación de la intensidad de lo que sentía por él.

—Tengo que reconocerte que no soy muy famoso por mi sensibilidad, más bien, por todo lo contrario.

—Lo sé. —Contestó con convicción.

—Sin embargo, me pillaste...

—No entiendo. ¿Te pillé?

—Si, no soy pianista exactamente, eso son ligas mayores, pero desde niño toco el piano.

—No lo sabía, es increíble. ¿Por qué no se sabe eso en la escuela? —Le preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior, estaba, ahora, de verdad muy sorprendida, ¿Podía ser que Edward Cullen, malditamente guapo y atractivo, fuese aún más perfecto de lo que concebía?

—No es algo que me guste exhibir exactamente, eres la primera que lo sabe a excepción de mi familia.

—¿Lo ocultas a propósito? Digo, ¿cómo para que no se sepa que algo te hace sentir? —Preguntó ella, intuitiva.

—No, mi fama de insensible me la he ganado porque me fluye de forma natural —sonrió irónico—, en verdad pocas cosas vulneran ese estado en mí, pero la música, rompe todas mis barreras. —Aceptó sin entender por qué razón estaba siendo honesto.

—¿Y quieres ser concertista?

—No, quiero ser médico, como mi padre, no especializarme en neurología y psiquiatría como él, pero médico sí.

—Es extraño, quieres sanar personas...

—Sí, pero, ¿por qué extraño?

—No me lo imaginaba, te vez siempre muy, muy superficial. —Se lo dijo como si fuera una broma, pero era cierto, Edward se dio cuenta también de su honestidad. —Pero no lo eres... tanto, querer sanar a la gente es lo mejor que puedo imaginar para la vida de alguna persona, y la música es tan sanadora como la medicina.

—Es cierto, la música es sanadora. —Claro de Luna lo embriagaba y lo relajaba, quitándole cualquier molestia que tuviera y ella lo sabía, lo había experimentado también. —Bueno, sí, como te decía, rara vez exhibo lo que soy, menos en el medio en el que vivo, de hecho, nunca me había encontrado con una chica interesada en saber específicamente algo diferente a lo que se me nota.

—Sí, me imagino que las chicas quieren de ti algo muy específico. —Sonrió, pero la invadió una gran tristeza, finalmente, ella también anhelaba eso de él, no las culpaba, sin embargo se sintió mal y continuó. —Es triste, no imagino alguien que te vea y no mire lo que se refleja allí, en el fondo de tus ojos, y no quiera saber más.

—Algún día tocaré el piano para ti.- Respondió evadiendo la profundidad de lo que ella le acababa de decir.

Bella le miro fijamente, le fue inevitable, tanta contención ante él ya estaba fallando después de casi cuatro horas de tenerlo al frente, él desvió la mirada ante la intensidad de la de ella. Quizá fuera mejor que se pusiera sus gruesos lentes, su mirada directa era de lo más penetrante, pensaba él.

Pero esa mirada le hizo sentir el peso de una pérdida imaginaria, por ahora; era la de que ese día se acababan las tutorías y no tenía más excusas para hablar con Bella Swan ¿Cómo mantener esto con ella, que parecía tan interesante, sin convertirlo en una sus tantas diversiones sexuales que nunca lo habían llevado a ninguna parte? Y es que en éste caso, por más que la chica le inquietara, no le interesaba con ella nada sexual, o por lo menos eso creía. Se le ocurrió una fórmula, una que no había utilizado antes.

—Bella, ¿quisieras ser mi amiga? No tengo ninguna, todas han sido novias o relaciones ocasionales, o mi hermana y Rosalie, que son familia. Serías mi primera amiga.

—¿Amiga?

Bella se maravilló ante la posibilidad, verle, tenerle cerca, aunque fuera con la etiqueta de "amiga", era la luz de esperanza que anhelaba, pero no quería eso si era sólo apariencia o si la exponía a aferrarse de una peor manera a él, además, él a duras penas la saludaba en la escuela, aún querría que todo fuera sin que nadie se enterara, su instinto de supervivencia la alertó.

—No sé Edward, creo que esos formulismos son extraños, la amistad es algo más espontáneo que proponerle a alguien, "Sé mi amigo", con Alice y Emmet simplemente, se ha dado.

—Alice y Emmet no son como yo, no sabes Bella lo que me ha costado pedirte lo que te pido, generalmente tomo lo que me ofrecen y ya, claro, es absurdo forzar algo que no quieres. —Se encontró, para su sorpresa, extrañamente resentido.

—¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo? —La curiosidad le pudo más.

—Es grato para mí saber que hay una mujer sensible con la cual hablar y para la cual no soy un objeto sexual.

—Claro, así como yo tampoco lo soy para ti.

— Exacto. —Eso a Bella le dolió, Edward lo aceptó muy fácilmente.

—También me sería grato tener un amigo para quien no soy un objeto sexual. —Bromeó ella con una sonrisa divertida, disimulando su dolor, sabiendo que para él era muy claro que ella no era el objeto sexual de nadie. —Pero sólo seremos amigos si las oportunidades que nos demos permiten que fluya una amistad, debes superar algunas cosas, antes.

Edward se sintió sobrecogido ante el extraño brillo de los ojos de Bella, más luminosos que siempre por un momento fugaz y la admiró por no ceder a sus deseos. De momento se sintió satisfecho.

—¿Entonces quedamos como casi - probablemente según las circunstancias amigos? —Le dijo.

—Sí, así quedamos.

Se dieron la mano y, como en aquella primera ocasión, el roce les produjo una corriente estática que les recorrió el cuerpo. Tratar de ser amigos era un experimento interesante para unos chicos que no los habían tenido verdaderamente. ¿Podrían mantener su promesa? Edward se preocupaba por abrir brechas ante ella que nunca, jamás, había abierto, pero se sentía preparado para cerrar las compuertas cuando fuera necesario. Bella prefería esa casi amistad con limites, los límites que ella no hubiera sido capaz de mantener, los ponía él colocándole una denominación de amistad a lo quería con ella. Era necesario para poder tenerlo cerca, pero era difícil de aceptar, mientras fueran amigos él tendría sus conquistas habituales, sus aventuras sexuales. ¿Sería capaz de convertirla en confidente de éstas cosas? ¿Podría ella soportarlo, aún cuando se consumiera de celos? Se preguntaba.

Edward no sospechaba que esa intención de limpia amistad le iba a durar muy, muy poco tiempo.

*********

Rosalie Hale vivía en Forks desde hacía unos tres años, cuando sus padres murieron y se vio obligada a volver de Inglaterra a su ciudad natal, para hacerse cargo de los bienes y negocios de su familia, su hermano Jasper seguía en Londres estudiando y ella viajaba de vez en cuando a visitarle.

Lo que prácticamente la retenía en Forks teniendo tantas oportunidades de vida en el exterior, era que estaba enamorada como una loca posesa de su novio actual, Emmet Cullen.

Emmet era para ella todo lo que podía desear, atractivo, sensible, gracioso y con una fuerza sexual descomunal que la mantenía satisfecha, como ningún hombre lo había logrado antes. Ella sabía que su lugar estaba con Emmet donde éste estuviera y entre tanto él no quisiera salir de Forks, ella tampoco lo haría, por más que extrañara profundamente a su hermano menor.

Pero Rosalie estaba muy preocupada últimamente, Emmet con una inocencia que ella no podía definir, desde hacía unas semanas le hablaba recurrentemente de una niña, amiga de Edward y Alice, a la que ahora él también apreciaba mucho y a la que Rosalie no tenía más remedio que aborrecer porque unos celos irracionales se habían apoderado de ella, y eso que ni siquiera le conocía. La tenían desesperada comentarios como "_Amorcito, hoy Bella nos hizo reír, tiene unas ocurrencias, es muy ingeniosa." _o_ "Terroncito, Edward le hizo algo horrible a Bella hoy, ella no se merece ese trato, con Alice la llevamos a cenar y fue muy divertido." _

Esperaba conocerla pronto para ratificarse en su temor o para despejarlo por completo, después de todo, Rosalie se sabía muy hermosa, rubia natural, con grandes ojos de un azul mar brillante y un cuerpo de infarto, no era muy fácil que cualquier otra chica compitiera con ella por Emmet.

Esa tarde en casa de los Cullen le fue inevitable interrogar a Alice,

—¿Hoy vendrá Bella? Emmet habla tanto de ella que quiero conocerla.

—No, hoy no, la tutoría de hoy era en casa de ella, pero si quieres la invitamos pronto para que la conozcas, es una chica adorable.

Vaya, el mismo discurso de Emmet ahora lo manejaba Alice, se asustó mucho más de lo que estaba. Rosalie sólo pudo hablar con recelo.

—¿Qué tan adorable?

—Mucho, bueno, cuando se la mira por primera vez puede pasar desapercibida, pero cuando la conoces, impacta profundamente, es muy dulce.

—Oh, eso es lo que le ha pasado a Emmet, está impactado con ella. —Lo dijo aún más resentida.

Alice la miró a los ojos y leyó con facilidad en ellos.

—Rose, por Dios, estás celosa… no hay razón, te lo aseguro, Bella aprecia a Emmet pero como amigos, nada más, te lo aseguro, te aliviarás cuando la conozcas. —Alice no pudo evitar reírse ante los detectables celos de su cuñada.

El nexo entre Alice y Rosalie era muy fuerte, a falta de hermanas la una se apoyaba con la otra y en los tres últimos años la familia de Emmet prácticamente la había adoptado como hija, ya que no tenía familia propia y su hermano se encontraba lejos.

—Me da miedo conocerla Alice, Emmet la admira tanto, no quiero ni oír hablar de ella, sé que debo conocerla, saber a lo que me enfrento, porque no dudes que lucharé por Emmet con uñas y dientes.

—Estoy segura de que ella no querrá quitártelo Rose, sus expectativas apuntan a otro lado, no es algo que pueda contarte, lo siento, es muy personal de ella, pero te garantizo que debes estar tranquila.

—No había visto a Emmet así de impresionado respecto a ninguna otra persona, lo peor es que Jasper viene de Inglaterra dentro de poco tiempo, si me encuentra mal sería terrible. Me presionaría para que me fuera con él y es tan perceptivo, no puedo engañarlo respecto a lo que siento y lo tengo convencido de que puede seguir en allí estudiando porque estoy perfectamente en Forks. No quiero irme, no cuando amo a Emmet como lo amo.

Alice se estremeció cuando escuchó el nombre de Jasper, no lo conocía, era el hermano del que Rose siempre hablaba pero no la había visitado y cuando escuchaba su nombre un hondo presentimiento la embargaba, como si él fuera una parte importante de su propia vida.

—No te angusties Rose, te la presentaré y tus dudas quedarán despejadas.

Sólo Alice tenía el poder para tranquilizar de esa forma a Rosalie.

Para Alice fue evidente que tenía que hablar seriamente con Emmet, quizá también con Bella, aunque la sabía lejana de pensar que una chica como ella despertara celos en una mujer como Rose. De alguna manera que sólo Alice veía en su mente, los destinos de sus dos hermanos, de Rose, de Bella y de ella se enlazaban de forma indefectible, dependiendo los unos de los otros. Jasper era un misterio que sólo resolvería conociéndolo, y eso nunca iba a ocurrir si Emmet y Rosalie rompían su relación y ella se iba a vivir a Inglaterra.

Los lazos del destino eran débiles y cambiantes, pero buscaban atraparles de formas que sólo ella se daba cuenta y ser consciente de ello era una gran responsabilidad.

_*********_

_**-------------------**_

_**Continuará...**_

_**Sólo puedo decir gracias.**_

_**Primero, a y0misma por su excelente beteo, gracias, estoy muy segura de que las lectoras notarán la diferencia que has marcado con tu excelente y minuciosa revisión y sugerencias. **_

_**Segundo, a todas y todos los que han leído y además dejado sus amables comentarios, literalmente salto en un pié cuando llega cada uno, son mi única satisfacción como aspirante a escritora (espero llegar a serlo) y como lectora compulsiva de fics no pierdo la oportunidad de comentar todos los que leo, porque sé lo que nos representan. **_

_**Por todo lo anterior, si lo leíste, cuéntame cómo te ha parecido.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.**_


	5. Chapter 5

DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS

**TIPO: **Universo algo alternativo – todos humanos

**DISCLAIMER: **Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita son de su propiedad. La historia sí es mía.

Lenguaje de adultos, no sé que tanto pero mejor advertir, por si acaso.

_**Dedicado muy especialmente a y0misma que me ayuda a mejorar con su beteo y a todas las lectoras que me han dejado sus amables comentarios, o me han colocado en sus favoritos y alertas, se los juro, me hacen saltar de emoción.**_

CAPÍTULO 5

Un papelito le llegó a Edward de manera sigilosa, de su compañera ubicada en el asiento de adelante, estando prontos a comenzar con el examen de cálculo, él leyó un "_Suerte_", escrito con una caligrafía un poco infantil, sonrió y escribió con rapidez para devolvérselo a ella.

Bella leyó un "_Gracias, pero debido a tus clases no la necesitaré_." Y sonrió ampliamente, Edward había sido un gran alumno y seguramente superaría la prueba; por lo menos, lo poco que había podido brindarle después de llevar prácticamente años amándolo, lo había hecho bien.

La prueba fue difícil, duraron dos largas horas resolviendo los problemas más complejos que les había planteado el profesor durante la clase. Bella estaba atenta a las preguntas y a desarrollarlas, pero ellas no le requerían mucha concentración porque las respondía con destreza, de vez en cuando giraba el rostro para escudriñar el semblante de Edward, se le veía concentrado pero no desesperado, como sí lo estaban Mike y Laureen que miraban para todos lados como buscando ayuda.

Bella fue la primera en entregar su examen ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros que le lanzaron dardos punzantes con los ojos pues muchos querían pedir mayor plazo para entregar la prueba; el profesor le sonrió satisfecho y recibió la hoja seguro de que la mejor estudiante de su clase no le defraudaría.

De inmediato tomó sus cosas y salió del salón rápidamente, trató de vencer el impulso pero no pudo evitar esperarle a la salida, cerca a la puerta. Sabía que rompía parte del trato hablándole públicamente a Edward, pero lo necesitaba, por lo menos para preguntarle cómo le había ido, aunque los resultados seguramente saldrían hasta la siguiente semana.

Se recostó nerviosa en la pared mientras poco a poco el salón se iba desocupando, no supo de qué forma, pero lo sintió desde poco antes que abriera la puerta para salir, él le sonrió levemente al pasar pero de inmediato le esquivó la mirada y no le dirigió la palabra pasando de largo, ella finalmente, ante su indiferencia, fue incapaz de formularle pregunta alguna.

¿Amigos? Difícil. Seguramente lo que le esperaría de ahora en adelante era su indolencia. Todo había terminado, por su rostro, pudo deducir que le había ido bien en el examen, así que era un hecho — pensaba ella — que ya no la necesitaba para nada.

Extrañamente el peso del dolor que ello le traía no la apabulló, se sintió fuerte, simplemente había ocurrido lo que ella sabía que ocurriría, lo más lógico, Edward seguiría con su vida aparte de la de ella, como lo había sido siempre. Era algo complejo de aceptar, pero al haber sido tan previsible se había preparado para ello, a pesar de los propósitos de aparente amistad de su última tutoría.

Ahora sólo quería pasar desapercibida el resto de su vida, quedarse debajo de esa chaqueta oscura y esconderse de todos, a fin de cuentas, si no era mirada por Edward Cullen no le interesaba ser mirada por nadie más. Hubiera querido ser un gusano de esos que se encierran en una crisálida y que esconden su fealdad en medio de la seda, ella sería con seguridad de esos gusanos que se fosilizan allí y nunca salen para convertirse en mariposa.

*******************************************************************

El entrenamiento había sido excesivo, los chicos estaban agotados y maldiciendo al entrenador, mientras tomaban agua ya en los camerinos.

Edward había tomado una ducha que le había hecho recuperar fuerzas, la tensión por el examen también le había agotado. El agua fría le había caído por sus músculos aturdidos por el ejercicio y estaba satisfecho al recordar cómo cada uno de los puntos del examen de cálculo de ese día habían sido resueltos con Bella antes en sus tutorías, gracias a lo cual le había sido fácil resolverlos. Se secó lentamente y envolvió sus caderas en una toalla. Cuando salió se encontró rodeado de su equipo de básquetbol, entre ellos Mike, Ben y James; todos se burlaban animadamente de alguien, Edward no tardó en sospechar de quién pues ellos callaron apenas se acercó.

—¿Entonces ahora estás saliendo con Bella Swan? —Inquirió Mike, todavía riéndose.

—No, no salgo con Bella Swan, ella era mi tutora de cálculo. —Por más que quisiera ocultarlo era mejor para su prestigio que supieran lo de las clases a que de verdad pensaran que salía con ella.

—¿De verdad? Hemos escuchado que le dedicas hasta dos tardes en la semana, y te vimos hace poco con ella en el estacionamiento.

—De verdad, estaba grave en cálculo y ella me ayudaba a estudiarlo. —Les dijo Edward ya molesto, mientras sacaba su ropa del casillero y se vestía. —Y no tengo que darles más explicaciones a ustedes.

Mike insistente retomó la palabra.

—Estábamos haciendo inventario Edward, sobre las chicas que probablemente llegarían vírgenes a la universidad, ¿qué se pensará de nosotros si lo permitimos? Nos faltan dos de las que conocemos que no ha tocado nadie, por lo menos, ninguno de nosotros, teníamos la esperanza de que le estuvieras cumpliendo a Bella Swan para sacarla de la lista.

—No, no tengo nada sexual ni romántico con ella, ¿satisfechos? Creo que no es mi tipo ni el de ninguno de nosotros.

James rompió a reír diciendo:

—Te equivocas, sí es el tipo de alguno de nosotros, a Mike le tuvo de cabeza un tiempo y ella le dio calabazas de la peor forma posible.

—¡Cállate! —Le gritó Mike furioso.

Edward no se imaginaba que algún chico del equipo, los más guapos y populares de la escuela, hubiera estado interesado en Bella, quizá Mike no era tan estúpido como siempre había pensado y sí veía más allá de sus narices, pues Bella sí resultaba extrañamente interesante, aunque en público siempre sostendría lo contrario.

—Bien, entonces las dos chicas que siguen vírgenes, son Isabella Swan y ¿cuál otra? —Preguntó Edward.

—No te va a gustar saberlo... —le dijo Ben.

—Alice. —Dijo James con mirada lujuriosa.

Edward se asustó, no se imaginaba el destino de su hermana en manos de alguno de estos chicos, tan parecidos a él mismo.

—Oh no, a Alice sáquenla de la lista, a ella un primo ya le quitó la vergüenza de llegar virgen a la Universidad, fue en las vacaciones de verano de hace un año, se los garantizo. —Edward prefería a su hermana con mala reputación que asaltada por unos vándalos del sexo.

—¿Seguro? —Insistió James —porque no le hemos conocido novio alguno y yo puedo perfectamente encargarme...

—No va a ser necesario. —Dijo Edward con voz firme, irrefutable. —Ya te lo dije.

—¿En serio? ¿Con un primo? Eso es incestuoso. ¿Qué dijeron tus padres? —Preguntó Mike, simulando asco.

—Todavía no lo saben, ni deben saberlo. —Edward sintió repugnancia al pensar en su hermana con un chico tan vulgar como James, quien sólo buscaría usarla y luego dejarla, una vez ya no le fuera útil, exactamente como él mismo hacía.

—Está bien —le dijo Mike—, te vamos a dar el beneficio de la duda, al fin y al cabo, es tu hermana, pero debemos resolver el asunto de la chica Swan, ninguno de los presentes quiere meterse con ella y como te le has acercado con eso que dices de las tutorías, entonces será tu trabajo, Cullen.

—¿Qué, acostarme con ella? —Preguntó ya asombrado.

—No sé si acostados, de pié o contra una mesa Edward, pero tienes que quitarle la virginidad a esa chica, si no, no haríamos moñona, está en juego nuestro prestigio de equipo, debes hacerlo. —Completó Mike con mirada inquisitiva.

Edward sabía que nada lo obligaba a hacer lo que le pedían, la presión de esos chicos, que ni siquiera eran sus amigos, era una simple estupidez del ego masculino; les era habitual compartir sus logros sexuales y vanagloriarse de ellos, lo más irónico es que la mayoría de las chicas se habían encargado de perder sus virginidades sin la ayuda del famoso equipo de básquetbol, pero de pronto, rememoró un cabello caoba largo, sedoso y con olor a fresas entre sus dedos, unos ojos cafés que le miraban profundos y curiosos, un toque casi eléctrico de dedos suaves y delgados, unos labios inexplorados, nunca antes saboreados por otro, un cuerpo misterioso, perdido entre toneladas de ropa, pero prometedor por lo que había alcanzado a ver. Había jurado que tratarían de ser amigos, pero en ese momento le pareció muy tentador llevar su relación a otro nivel, el sexual nada más, ella sin duda se sentiría agradecida por ello, que el chico más guapo de la escuela le quitara la virginidad le modificaría el nivel de impopularidad en el que vivía, todos los hombres voltearían a mirarla después de eso.

Con intensidad quiso ser el primer explorador de ese terreno inexplorado, el que lograría conquistar esa virginidad que por un brevísimo instante le pareció sagrada, él tenía esa misión, buscaría tenerla para él plena y completamente, era como enjaular a una mariposa para su propio goce, el de nadie más. Sólo pensarlo le hizo estremecerse.

—A que no puedes con Bella Swan. —Le dijo Mike, retador, ya cansado de su silencio.

—A que sí puedo con ella. —Le contestó Edward, mirándolo fijamente con furia.

Ben estaba pensativo y callado, finalmente no aguantó y le dijo a Edward:

—Bella es una chica diferente, con una como ella no es tan fácil tener sexo y ya, es del tipo que comprometen sentimientos en ello, Edward, es peligroso, creo que te puedes quemar y de paso, a ella.

A Edward le entraron unas ganas profundas de quemarse y abrasarse en ese fuego.

—Yo no comprometeré sentimientos en ello así que nada arriesgaré, Ben, como siempre.

—Pero ella quizá sí, no es como Tanya, Jessica o Laureen que calman su afán por ti con otros tipos, ella se ve más frágil, más vulnerable.

—Estar con alguien como yo le cambiará la vida, será una relación benéfica para ella aunque sea esporádica y sólo sexual.

—¿Alguna vez has hablado con ella, Edward? Esa chica transpira profundidad, es de esas que uno buscaría para casarse y tener hijos, aunque no sea muy atractiva, no creo que ella pueda asumir una relación solamente del tipo sexual, con decirte que se la pasa leyendo novelas románticas, Ángela la bibliotecaria me lo ha contado. No la subestimes Edward, te lo repito, juegas con fuego.

—Pues no me quemaré, te lo aseguro.

Lo dijo Edward ignorando su propio temor que le decía que, en efecto, Bella era mucho más, era sensibilidad, ojos penetrantes y claros de luna. Se tocó el puente de la nariz para alejar esos extraños pensamientos, miró a Mike y a James, diciendo:

—Será un gran sacrificio, mi récord hasta ahora es sólo de mujeres hermosas. —Dijo con cinismo, aunque ya sabía que a éste punto lo que menos le importaba era su prestigio, al diablo con él.

—Es una experiencia nueva Cullen, estarás cansado de lo mismo, toda una novedad para divertirte, además no creo que en tu récord tengas a una virgen. —Le dijo James malicioso.

—Lo que me piden no me representa ninguna dificultad. —Selló Edward con total seguridad, levantando los hombros.

—Era lo que me esperaba chico, nunca nos decepcionarías —completó James.

Mike sonrió satisfecho, ya sabría cuando hubiera pasado todo entre ellos y eso sería cuando él tendría la oportunidad de recoger los pedazos de Bella, después de que Edward la usara por una semana o dos, conociéndolo, quizá menos; con ello, esperaba cobrarse su rechazo, lanzarle a Edward Cullen encima, conociéndola como la había alcanzado a conocer, era prácticamente destruirla. Oh niña frágil y enamoradiza, era tan evidente que amaba a Cullen, entre más destrozada quedara más posibilidades tenía de gozar de una oportunidad con ella, aunque ya no fuera a ser el primero, aún deseaba a Bella Swan con todas sus fuerzas.

_**********************************************************************_

Al finalizar las clases Alice esperó a Bella frente a su viejo Chevy.

Como siempre se sentía alegre y bailoteaba ante la perspectiva de presentar a Bella con Rosalie para liberarle de esos opresivos celos, pero en el fondo, la preocupaba el cómo encontrar la forma de que todas las cosas cazaran tal como el destino lo tenía previsto, como en un puzzle gigante con fichas descomunales que ella sola no podía manejar

Bella le miró desde lejos con desconfianza, lamentó que Alice le esperara precisamente ahora que ella sólo quería irse a casa y esconderse debajo de las sábanas e hibernar por toda la eternidad, o por lo menos, hasta el fin de curso.

—Hola Bella.

—Hola Alice ¿me esperabas?

—Sí, hay alguien que quiere desesperadamente conocerte y te llevaré con ella.

—¿Alguien? ¿Ella? ¿Quién querría conocerme? —Preguntó Bella realmente muy intrigada.

—Rosalie Hale, la novia de Emmet, él le ha hablado tanto de ti que bueno, enloquece por verte.

—Es raro ¿qué le pudo haber dicho Emmet de mí?

—Que eres lista, ingeniosa, divertida, Bella, deja esa mala cara, no tienes que ser adivina para reconocer como Emmet te admira. No temas, Rose es como una hermana para mí, es algo quisquillosa pero adorable y tendremos tarde de chicas, podemos ir de compras o al cine, lo que quieras.

Para tardes de chicas estaba Bella, más entusiasmo le hubiera generado visitar una funeraria en plena gripe española, pero no tenía nada especial que hacer y de pronto, enfrentar el dolor que había estado evadiendo no le sonó bien. El plan era viable siempre y cuando no incluyera a Edward.

—Está bien, pasaré por casa y le dejaré un mensaje a mi padre. —Aceptó sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Perfecto, con Edward te seguiremos en el auto hasta tu casa, te esperaremos, dejas tu nota y tu auto y él nos llevará.

—¿Edward? —Lo que temía, el plan se había arruinado de antemano, no soportaría su indiferencia teniéndolo cerca.

—Sí, ¿hay un problema con ello Bella? —Alice se preocupó sinceramente.

—Por supuesto, sabes lo que me representa tenerle cerca. Además, ¿no que era tarde de chicas?

—Sé lo que te representa, contención para no lanzarte sobre él.

—Casi aciertas. —Le contestó ella irónica, bajando la mirada con tristeza.

—Él sólo nos dejará en casa de Rose y nos recogerá donde le digamos. En todo caso prepara tu contención, has lo que sea que tengas que hacer para no ceder ante el canto de las sirenas, amárrate a un poste o al auto, pero ahora mismo, porque ahí viene.

Bella suspiró ante lo inevitable, en todo caso le causaba curiosidad como manejaría él su vuelta a pretender que ella no existía para nada, con Alice al frente. Lo que sucedió fue lo que menos, menos se esperaba.

Edward caminaba hacia ellas con su despreocupado garbo natural, parecido al de un modelo de pasarela, no era que Bella hubiera visto personalmente modelos de pasarela, pero no dudaba en que sin duda serían iguales a Edward.

Él saludó con un beso en la mejilla a su hermana quien con cariño le devolvió el gesto con un pellizco en el brazo, y luego se encaminó a Bella para saludarla. Se acercó suavemente a ella y antes de mediar cualquier palabra acercó su aliento y su boca a su mejilla, posando sus labios sobre ella. Ardor y sabor intensos y placenteros, aunque breves, hicieron a Edward alejarse de inmediato, percibiendo éste, como ella había temblado levemente y su piel se cubría del más precioso rubor. Lástima que las gruesas gafas no le habían dejado verle los ojos para medir su reacción.

Bella estaba consternada, ¿qué había cambiado a lo largo de la jornada, para que Edward, de la indiferencia casi cruel con la que la trató en la mañana, ahora con toda la tranquilidad del mundo tuviera el atrevimiento de saludarla con un beso en la mejilla? Era un mar de confusión.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, incapaz de dejar traslucir todas las emociones que la azotaban, dolor, duda, pero entre todas, la que prevalecía era la sensación intensa y placentera que había quedado en su mejilla. Quiso tocársela para clamar la sensación, pero eso la haría delatarse ante su pequeño público, ambos, Alice y Edward, la miraban con curiosidad, Alice quizá más bien con compasión, pensó Bella.

Era la primera vez que Edward rozaba con sus labios la piel de Bella, la sensación eléctrica habitual que había sentido en días anteriores al toque de sus manos la sentía ahora en sus labios aunada a la sensación del sabor de las fresas silvestres, él instintivamente saboreó sus propios labios con la lengua para retener la impresión gustativa.

Y todo esto había ocurrido en unos breves segundos.

Alice carraspeó suavemente para romper la extraña tensión que les había quedado después de tan curioso saludo. ¿De ahora en adelante la saludaría así? – Se preguntaba Bella.

—Según me contó Alice en el almuerzo, por lo visto hoy seré su chofer. —Dijo él al fin.

—Sí, conductor a nuestro servicio, harás lo que Bella y yo queramos. —Le dijo Alice mordazmente.

—Lo que Bella quiera, por supuesto, —contestó él mirándola profundamente a ella, como queriendo deslumbrarla —pero no lo que quieras tú Alice, eres una mujer muy peligrosa como para que yo haga lo que me ordenes.

—Bella, entonces tú le ordenarás lo que yo te pida, por lo visto, sólo a ti se somete en obediencia.

Bella estaba tan arrebolada que no sabía dónde esconder su rostro, sólo pudo obstinarse en su silencio y subir a su propio auto, cerrar la puerta con dureza y arrancar, pronto el Volvo Plateado la siguió y la adelantó con facilidad.

Llegó frente a su casa y se negó mirar directamente a Edward que arrogante se había bajado del auto y se mostraba aburrido de tanto esperarla ante la lentitud de su viejo camión. Ignorándole parqueó y entró a su casa, le escribió una rápida nota a su padre, subió a su habitación, de debajo del colchón sacó una media vieja donde escondía sus reservas de dinero, tomó un poco por si acaso y salió.

Rápidamente se subió al Volvo de Edward por primera vez, se ubicó en el asiento del copiloto, cuya puerta había abierto para ella y Alice se había pasado a la parte de atrás.

Edward presumía que un primer paso en el camino de la seducción era comenzar a tocar y halagar, pero no estaba seguro, cuando se subió nuevamente al auto para conducir se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que intentaría seducir a una mujer, normalmente todas sus amantes se le habían entregado con total disposición y sin mucho esfuerzo de su parte, esperaba que su falta de experiencia en estas lides no arruinara su pequeño proyecto de seducir a una virgen como novedad, no debería ser tan difícil, pensaba.

Pero no, el obstinado silencio de Bella y su mirada fija en las calles a su paso mientras Alice parloteaba en el asiento de atrás no le daba esperanza a Edward de que las cosas fueran a ser fáciles, no parecía mínimamente interesada en él, una extraña e insólita emoción comenzó a ubicarse en su pecho y una especie como de mariposas que revoloteaban le hacían doler el estómago ante la perspectiva de que ella no quisiera nada de nada con él.

Y no había retorno, él deseaba tener sexo con ella, él deseaba a esa chica callada que tenía sentada a su lado y se sorprendió ante lo fácil que le resultaba aceptarlo, ya no podría ser su amigo, el sexo efímero con el corto periodo de atención que le caracterizaba, arruinaría cualquier amistad. Lo lamentaba, pero ante la perspectiva del placer que se abría, se resignaba a aceptarlo. Definitivamente, al diablo su récord con chicas hermosas, qué importaba si Bella sabía mejor que todas ellas, acababa de comprobarlo.

Y todo, completo, era una experiencia nueva para ambos.

De toda la confusión interna que tenía, Bella se daba cuenta de que la ira era el sentimiento que comenzaba a prevalecer en su interior.

—Edward, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Le habló por fin sin mirarlo.

—Por supuesto, yo veré si te puedo responder o no.

— ¿Tienes un desorden de personalidad múltiple?

Él sonrió sin responder mientras aceleraba el auto a una velocidad suprahumana.

_**Continuará...**_

******************************************************

_**Éste capítulo fue mejorado por la amable revisión de y0misma, gracias mil.**_

_**GRACIAS por la respuesta del capítulo anterior que fue de la mejor, los comentarios generalmente los respondo todos pero no puedo hacerlo con los anónimos, si me dejan sus correos les contestaré, creo que funciona si los colocan con espacios y sin arrobas porque el sistema antispan los borra. **_

_**A ti Paulletta te cuento que le envié tu mensaje a Maragaunt y ella te contestó, si me dejas tu correo te lo remito con gusto. **_

_**Si lo lees, de verdad me gustaría saber cómo te parece la historia, es mi única retribución, la mejor por cierto, y sólo te tomará unos... 30 segundos.**_

_**Besos. **_

_**Saranya.x**_


	6. Chapter 6

DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS

TIPO: Universo algo alternativo – todos humanos

DISCLAIMER: No sé si debo pagar regalías a Stephenie por amar a Edward Cullen, pero sí debo reconocer que los personajes son absolutamente suyos y sólo ella puede lucrarse con ellos. La historia es mía realizada sin ánimo de lucro.

Lenguaje de adultos, no sé qué tanto, pero mejor advertir, por si acaso.

_**Dedicado a y0misma, quien se toma el trabajo de leerme y hacerme sus sugerencias y correcciones, siempre tan acertadas. **_

_**A quienes me leyeron, me dejaron sus comentarios o me incluyeron en sus alertas y favoritos, gracias chicas y chicos.**_

_******************************************************_

CAPÍTULO 6

Bella divisó una hermosa casa en medio de los árboles; no era una mansión tan grande como la de los Cullen, pero sí igual de lujosa. Los techos altos y los amplios ventanales le daban un estilo muy similar.

—Mi madre la remodeló como la nuestra, de ahí el parecido. —Le explicó Alice sabiendo lo que rondaba su cabeza.

Bella bajó del auto y se sintió mareada, todavía tenía la furia por Edward acentuada y aún se estaba muriendo por la excesiva velocidad con la que manejaba. No le había dicho nada para no darle el gusto de verla pidiéndole algo, pero sufrió las consecuencias. Respiró hondo y caminó cuando ya tenía recuperado el equilibrio.

Él se marchó rápidamente después de quedar en recogerlas a las siete de la noche para llevarlas a comer.

Alice tocó suavemente a la puerta mientras Bella se encontraba nerviosa, como si fueran a hacerle una entrevista para entrar a la Universidad o algo por el estilo, pero era sólo para conocer a la novia de Emmet, casi hermana de Alice y Edward. Se repetía que, razonablemente, no había nada que temer.

La puerta se abrió y se asomó la chica más hermosa que podía haber visto Bella con anterioridad, era tan hermosa que aún siendo ella claramente heterosexual se quedó con la boca abierta. Ella y Emmet tenía mucha suerte, eran el uno para el otro.

Rosalie sonrió desconfiada cuando vio a Bella y se le quedó mirando casi con la misma sorpresa y admiración con que la misma Bella la miraba a ella, quizá Rose, un poco más escrutadora.

—Rose, ésta es Bella, mi amiga de la escuela y Bella ésta es Rosalie, prácticamente mi hermana. —Dijo Alice haciendo las presentaciones.

—Hola Bella, es un placer conocerte, me han hablado mucho de ti.

—Un placer también, Alice te adora y se le nota cada vez que habla de ti.

—Pasen.

Alice escrutaba el rostro de Rose para detectar sus impresiones, ¿quedaría tranquila sólo con ver la descuidada apariencia de Bella, cuando ella estaba acostumbrada a personas que van a salones de belleza y compran ropa de diseñador? ¿Quedarían apaciguados sus celos sólo con ello? Se preguntaba.

Ya en casa, Rose las ubicó en una salita al aire libre rodeada de un inmenso y precioso jardín, trajo panecillos y té y departieron alegremente, aunque Bella permanecía muy callada, la conversación entre Alice y Rose fue suficiente. En realidad, Bella se sentía muy pequeña frente a éstas dos hermosas mujeres, Alice con su cabello azabache y sus ojos de un profundo azul oscuro destacaba en medio de todas las chicas de la escuela, y Rose... estaba sin palabras, ambas con medidas perfectas aunque Rose mucho más alta que ellas, parecían modelos de portada de revista.

Atenta a su conversación se dio cuenta de que además, ambas eran inteligentes, el arte barroco se coló en su charla con su incidencia en las nuevas tendencias de la moda actual. Oh Dios, se preguntaba ¿por qué cuando estaban repartiendo los dones, ella llegó tan tarde, y en cambio, Alice y Rose recibieron dosis dobles y rebosantes de ellos? Sólo faltaba que cantaran con voces preciosas, dibujaran en lienzo y danzaran como ángeles. Durante mucho tiempo se compadeció de su propia fealdad y la aliviaba pensar en que por lo menos tenía más de dos medidas de neuronas en el cerebro, eso era agradable si se comparaba con Jessica, Tanya o Laureen, hermosas pero de poco cerebro, pero ellas sus nuevas amigas, lo reunían todo, no era posible que Bella misma tuviese alguna cualidad que la redimiera ante ellas. Era injusto, sólo con inteligencia o con dos mil libros leídos no iba a conquistar a Edward Cullen, en caso de que todavía quisiera hacerlo después de cómo se había comportado ese día con ella.

Emmet indudablemente estaría muy enamorado de Rose, pensaba.

—Bella, Emmet me ha hablado tan bien de ti, ¿son grandes amigos? —La pregunta dejó a Bella fuera de base porque estaba en el mundo de sus pensamientos.

—Eh, sí, por supuesto, Emmet es de los mejores hombres que he conocido.

Alice detectó tensión en Rose al formular la pregunta, evidentemente, no había quedado tranquila sólo con ver a Bella, y ésta no ayudaba pues destilaba admiración cuando hablaba de Emmet.

—Es cierto, si dices eso, debe ser que le conoces bien.

—Rose, Emmet es tan transparente como un niño, se deja conocer de inmediato, hemos compartido poco tiempo pero con lo que le he tratado, me considero bastante afortunada por contar con su afecto, así como con el de Alice, ambos son tan especiales como sus padres.

Rose notó la exclusión de Edward que hacía Bella a propósito. No se resistió y le preguntó,

—Y a Edward, ¿también lo conoces tanto como a Emmet?

—Edward, oh sí, él es un idiota. —Dijo sinceramente, sin querer siquiera disimular nada.

Alice y Rose se rieron a carcajadas.

—Vaya que sí le conoces. —Le dijo Rose entre risas.

—Lamentablemente, has destacado lo que más resalta de su personalidad, —completó Alice —sólo espero que te dure eso que piensas, presiento que esa sensación que tienes sobre él se te pasará pronto.

—Quizá, pero hará una nueva idiotez y me dará nuevos motivos para pensarlo, entonces no debo preocuparme.

Alice deseó que fuera cierto. Sí, sentía que había algo especial en lo que Bella le podía generar a Edward, pero sabía del riesgo de salir lastimada que corría, quizá, no valiera la pena arriesgarla tanto.

— ¿Luego, qué es lo que pasa con Edward y Bella? –preguntó Rose intuitiva.

—Nada, es que cuando de comportarse como tonto se trata, Bella es la preferida de Edward, y ella, no es que se ponga muy difícil con eso de disculparlo.

—Bueno, pero con Emmet si te llevas muy bien... —Reiteró Rose con segundas intenciones.

Alice entornó los ojos, otra vez volvía sobre lo mismo.

—Sí, nos llevamos muy bien, es tan cálido y sus abrazos parecen de oso de peluche. —Dijo Bella sonriendo inocentemente.

Rose trastabilló sirviendo nuevamente el té en las tazas, Alice le quitó la jarra y lo sirvió ella misma.

— ¿Te... te abraza?

—Frecuentemente, es como si él hubiera nacido para abrazar y siempre calma cualquier dolor que sienta en mi corazón. Debes saberlo mejor que yo Rose, es tu novio desde hace cuánto, ¿tres años?

—Sí, tres años, pero creo que hay facetas que él no me muestra muy fácilmente; conozco su lado apasionado y amoroso, pero ese netamente tierno que me relatas, parece que lo refleja sólo contigo. —Le dijo con marcado tono de resentimiento.

Bella trató de asimilar esas palabras, frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior, miró a Alice, quien le hizo un gesto de dejarlo pasar, pero estaba intrigada, ¿Rose parecía celosa? ¿De ella? Bella trató de imaginarse un universo paralelo en que alguien tan impresionante con Rosalie Hale tuviera alguna razón para sentir celos de una chica tan insignificante como ella misma se consideraba. No lo logró. Definitivamente, no podía ser cierto. Esa breve muestra de agresividad contra Bella la dejó callada, Alice y Rose continuaron solas la conversación.

—Bueno, y ¿cómo van los estudios?

—Bien, —comentó Alice —nos quedan tres semanas de clases, una con exámenes fuertes y otra sólo para verificar notas y preparar el baile de graduación.

—Claro, no pueden perderse su baile de graduación, es un hito en la vida de toda chica. El mío fue memorable, con Emmet por supuesto. —Y miró rayado a Bella.

—Yo estoy en el comité organizador, debo ir, pero el problema es que no me nace aceptar a ningún chico como acompañante.

— ¿Y alguien te ha invitado?

—Sí, un chico llamado James, no me decido a aceptarlo, es guapo pero parece dispuesto a saltarme al cuello y morderme. Además, es parte del equipo de básquetbol, no tienen muy buena reputación.

— ¿Y Edward no es parte de ese equipo?

—Precisamente, por eso tienen mala reputación.

Ambas rieron con ganas.

Hablaron de la visita de Jasper y Bella vio cómo dos chispas de luz brillaban en los ojos de Alice, chispas que se apagaron cuando Rosalie le contó acerca de su novia, una tal María, una joven latinoamericana que estudiaba en Londres y que era mucho mayor que él, Rose estaba preocupada, pero a Bella le pareció que Alice lo estaba más. Lo sintió muy extraño, según sabía, ella ni siquiera lo conocía.

Cuando se despidieron, Alice llevó a Rose a un rincón alejado de Bella, para reprocharle su comportamiento con ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Es una chica sensible al rechazo, la dejaste callada y le dañaste la tarde. ¿Cómo tienes esos celos tan absurdos?

—Alice, no soy tan estúpida como para calmar mis celos sólo por su apariencia, es hermosa, sólo que lo tapa y eso intriga más a los hombres. A Emmet en éste caso. Es muy solapado lo que hace.

—Estás loca Rose, ella no tiene ninguna intención con tu novio y mi hermano es muy fiel contigo, nunca te ha faltado. No sé de dónde sacas eso de que con su apariencia llama la atención de los hombres, te lo juro, no tiene pretendientes por ahora, todos son tan ciegos que no la ven verdaderamente.

—Alice, ella es inteligente, es chispeante y divertida cuando no se deprime, dos palabras mías y se entregó a la pena, busca despertar lástima y Emmet puede impresionarse con eso, no lo dudes. Ella puede lograr llamar su atención.

—Tú tienes el sexo para retenerlo Rose, el mejor que él ha tenido en su vida, me lo ha contado.

—A veces siento que eso no es suficiente…

Bella no esperaba esto, pero estaba ansiosa porque Edward llegara para sacarla de allí. Rose se veía que tenía algo muy grande en contra de ella, si eran celos, entonces era una loca desquiciada, teniendo celos de una chica poco menos que nada en comparación con ella, si era otra cosa, también estaba desquiciada porque ella no le había hecho nada y acababa de conocerla.

Pobre Emmet, pensó para sus adentros, quizá sufría con tener una novia loca y ella no se había dado cuenta, como él emanaba alegría permanentemente seguro lo disimulaba, debía hablarle y sondearlo, ser una buena amiga ya que tan desinteresadamente él se había preocupado por ella y no había recibido nada a cambio.

Bella suspiró de alivio cuando un loco al volante llegó en un Volvo plateado y se paqueó frente a la casa, se despidió rápidamente y salió llevándose a Alice casi a rastras.

A Edward no le pareció raro que Bella siguiera con su obstinado silencio cuando se subió al auto, no la perturbó pero miró a Alice interrogante, ella levantó sus hombros con resignación y dijo muy bajo,

—Luego te cuento.

Bella no tenía ánimos para cenar fuera y pidió ser llevada directo a su casa, lo cual le fue concedido de forma inmediata, con esa actitud nadie hubiera sido capaz de llevarle la contraria. Edward no pensaba que ésta chica pequeña y sensible fuera capaz de mostrarse tan furiosa, le era extrañamente atractivo verla así, porque era como una furia falsa, nada acorde con su carácter siempre dulce, que prevalecía, parecía como si simulara estarlo.

Cuando llegaron frente a su casa ella se giró y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla a Alice a manera de despedida, instintivamente se giró hacia Edward para lo mismo, quien ya lo esperaba satisfecho como parte de los lentos acercamientos que tenía planeados con ella. Bella se paralizó de inmediato cuando él ya bajaba su rostro para quedar al par del de ella con su suave y embriagador aliento sobre su mejilla, antes de cualquier roce pronunció un adiós breve y se bajó corriendo del auto, prácticamente huyendo.

Definitivamente, había sido el peor día para Bella Swan.

***************************************************

Ente risas y bromas Alice había olvidado contarle a Edward lo prometido, el por qué Bella estaba más furiosa que en la tarde y Edward no lo iba a dejar así. Era sábado y Alice ya revoloteaba por toda la casa organizando y disponiéndolo todo, desde la ropa de su padre y su madre, quienes ese día tenían un coctel muy importante, hasta el menú del día, Edward la observaba alborozado reconociendo que era el alma de la casa.

Emmet se había levantado malgeniado, algo raro en él, refunfuñaba sobre la mala noche que había pasado por culpa de quien sabe qué cosa que se le había metido en la cabeza a Rosalie.

Mientras tanto, a Alice le resonaba el hablar seriamente con sus hermanos, con Edward sobre la poca conveniencia de sus cariñosos saludos para con Bella, que era obvio la lastimaban demasiado y con Emmet para que dejara de hablarle a Rose de ella, pues eso ya obviamente la tenía de los nervios. Qué difícil ser la única persona razonable en esa casa, después de papá y mamá.

Alice encontró a Emmet en el cuarto de ejercicios, donde tenían equipos de gimnasio básicos pero de última tecnología, él alzaba pesas tratando de sacar toda su furia.

—Hola hermanito.

—Hola. —Contestó seco y despectivo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Rose, está furiosa conmigo y no sé por qué, anoche prácticamente me cortó y me quitó los servicios.

— ¿Te quitó los servicios? No entiendo.

—Ay mi virgen e inocente hermanita, sexo, no quiso tener sexo conmigo. ¿Te hago un dibujo, una maqueta o algo?

—No es necesario, ya entendí, pero no tienes que estrellarte contra mí, no tengo la culpa de nada.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Y de casualidad, cuando ella se puso furiosa contigo, le estabas hablando de alguien en especial? —Le preguntó ella sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

—A ver… —se quedó pensativo un momento— sí, en efecto, le contaba de cuando Bella nos habló sobre ese libro que había leído, ¿recuerdas? Sobre ese tal Mr. Darcy del que se sabía los diálogos de memoria, la obligamos a repetírnoslos y estaba muy sonrojada.

—Emmet, tú puedes ser todo lo grandulón posible, tierno y amoroso con toda la humanidad, pero aún no aprendes a tratar a tu novia, ¿es que no has notado que la tienes harta de tus alusiones a Bella todo el tiempo?

Emmet guardó silencio, repasó mentalmente cada uno de los momentos dónde Rose se había puesto furiosa con él y en efecto, en todos estaba algún comentario que había hecho sobre Bella. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ella no le había dicho que era eso lo que la molestaba.

—Vaya, es cierto.

—Claro que es cierto. No es bonito para una novia que su novio le hable de otra mujer todo el tiempo.

— ¿Otra mujer? Bella no es otra mujer, es Bella, mi amiga.

— ¿Cómo que no es otra mujer Emmet? Es una mujer, m-u-j-e-r, —deletreó — ¿no lo habías notado?

—No me había fijado con detalle. —Contestó sorprendido, como si se hubiera descubierto la forma de realizar fusión nuclear en frío. — ¿Y Rose está entonces… celosa? —Sondeó Emmet.

—Al fin comprendiste, eso es. Debes arreglarlo todo pronto con ella Emmet, obviamente es un malentendido ya que no estás interesado en Bella como mujer.

— ¿Rose cree que me atrae Bella? ¿Que por eso hablo de ella todo el tiempo? Pero si son polos opuestos.

—Exactamente. Ayer la conoció y no pareció que ello le aliviara la preocupación.

Emmet guardó otro minuto de silencio, pensando intensamente.

— ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué esperas? Corre donde Rose para arreglarlo todo.

—No, no puedo, ahora no puedo.

— ¿Por qué? Ya está claro lo que le molesta, está claro que le tienes una respuesta que la dejará satisfecha…

—No Alice —Emmet dejó las pesas de lado y se secó el sudor con la toalla— ¿Qué tal si Rose tiene razón? No lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo miro con objetividad, no es normal, hablo de Bella todo el tiempo, me altera los nervios que ella quiera a Edward como es obvio que lo hace y más me saca de quicio que él sea un estúpido completo con ella, me siento capaz de golpear a mi hermano y dejarlo castrado si vuelve a ofenderla, me divierte Bella, me río con ella como no lo hago con Rose… oh Alice, hay algo raro allí. Ahora hasta yo lo noto.

Alice perdió el habla y dejó de respirar. Las relaciones de causalidad eran muy extrañas, si ella se hubiera quedado con su boca muy cerrada, no hubiera pasado nada, pero ella tenía que empeñarse en arreglarlo todo por sí misma, qué torpe.

—No Emmet, no te pierdas, el amor o la atracción no es sólo divertirse con alguien, es también atracción física, deseo, afinidad y eso lo tienes con Rose más que suficiente. No lo tienes con Bella.

—Pero porque no me he permitido explorarlo, Alice, nunca he tenido una cita con ella.

—Pero ahora por explorarlo no la despojarás de su virginidad y la dejarás tirada, sólo por probar— le reprochó Alice —tú eres un chico muy sexual Emmet, ella es muy sensible…

— ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por Edward? Yo no soy capaz de hacer eso, la quiero sinceramente, no sé si la amo o si me atrae sexualmente, hay muchas posibilidades de que así sea y estoy dispuesto a comprobarlo, voy a pedirle una cita. Igual, Rose me echó, prácticamente estoy libre.

Alice se quedó callada antes de agravarlo todo más. Suspiró sabiendo que las opciones de Emmet estaban trastocadas, no podía ser real. Si Emmet salía con Bella, Rose estaba a un pelo de tomar todas sus cosas y regresar a Londres, ella jamás conocería a Jasper.

Pero no podía ser egoísta, ¿qué tal si la opción de Emmet con Bella era real y él la haría tan feliz como lo merecía? Era un buen chico, no la lastimaría. Sin embargo pensó con tristeza en Rose, la quería como a su propia familia.

Dejó sólo a Emmet con el enredo que tenía en la cabeza.

************************************************************************

Alice se encerró en su habitación, preocupada. Quizá si se quedaba encerrada, no cambiaría más y de forma tergiversada el destino, ¿en qué momento y quién le había dado ese poder? Fue no más abrir su bocota y ya la relación entre Emmet y Rose pendía de un hilo, su propio futuro sentimental sin haberlo siquiera comenzado, peligraba y hasta el futuro de Bella estaba en juego, estado ella por ahora ajena a todo esto.

Pero los problemas llegan aunque uno se quede quieto e hibernando, pues Edward tocó a su puerta y sin esperar una respuesta entró y se ubicó muy cómodamente frente a su portátil, husmeándole el correo electrónico.

— ¿Qué haces? —Le reprochó ella.

—Verificar si mi hermanita tiene admiradores secretos, soy tu hermano mayor, tengo derecho a ello.

—Ni lo creas, hermanito, además, mis admiradores no son secretos, son declarados.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién por ejemplo?

—Bueno el último lo conoces, es James, compañero tuyo del equipo de básquetbol. Insiste como un demente en que vaya al baile con él.

Edward se preocupó, por lo visto, de nada sirvieron sus palabras cuando defendió a Alice en los camerinos.

—No te puedes meter con él Alice.

— ¿Por qué´? —En verdad no le importaba James, pero que su hermano que salía con cualquiera le prohibiera eso mismo, le pareció interesante.

—Él pensaba que eras virgen y quería desflorarte, me lo dijo descaradamente.

Alice se rió.

— ¿Pensaba? Pero si lo soy. ¿Cómo puede pensar ahora algo diferente?

—Eh, mentí, le dije que ya no lo eras para espantarlo. James es un depredador Alice, busca una presa y va en pos de ella, no me gusta para nada que te haya escogido como su siguiente objetivo. Te lo digo porque lo conozco.

—Me lo dices porque se parece a ti. ¿Has seleccionado a tu próxima presa hermanito?

—No seas tan dura conmigo Alice, en fin, prométeme que no aceptarás la invitación de James.

—A riesgo de quedar como una tonta en el baile de graduación por no tener pareja, te lo prometo, de verdad, no me interesa.

—Bien, quiero saber algo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué Bella estaba tan furiosa ayer?

—Sí, quedé en contarte pero no sé si deba, últimamente me resulta mejor morderme la lengua.

—Vamos Alice, es importante…

— ¿Importante, por qué?

—Porque… pienso pedirle una cita, —le dijo vacilante —y no sé si estaba molesta conmigo o con quién. —Ante la mirada atónita de Alice explicó. —Bella es muy interesante, quiero explorar las posibilidades con ella.

Alice cayó sobre su cama cuan larga era. Por Dios, ¿sus hermanos habían acordado enloquecer al mismo tiempo, mismo día y por la misma mujer? Si Bella lo supiera ¿saltaría en un pié de la alegría o se pegaría un tiro? De pronto Rose sí tenía razón y ese cubrirse toda y taparse con una gafas gruesas y una chaqueta inmensa era sólo una mera triquiñuela para volverse más interesante ante el sexo opuesto, parece que le funcionaba. Pero no, Bella era inocente de todo eso, estaba segura. El problema eran las intenciones de Edward para con ella, se sorprendió diciéndole lo mismo que le había dicho a Emmet.

—Pero ahora por explorarlo no la despojarás de su virginidad y la dejarás tirada, sólo por probar —le reprochó Alice — tú eres un chico muy sexual Edward, ella es muy sensible, es frágil, no como las putitas con las que andas.

Edward calló. Era cierto, sus intenciones no eran para nada puras y santas, de hecho, deseaba a esa chica más de lo que hubiera imaginado, no sabía qué pasaría después.

—No lo sé Alice —fue sincero —si las cosas se dan, aprovecharé la oportunidad con ella, no te lo puedo negar.

Qué triste que la mejor alternativa para Bella fuera Emmet, cuando él ya tenía un destino señalado con Rose y el chico más probable que fuera de verdad su destino, fuera un desalmado conquistador reducidor de cabezas.

—Lástima Edward que seas igual a James, como entenderás, no te ayudaré para lo que te propones. Pero no lo entiendo, ella no es como las chicas con las que habitualmente sales, no tiene senos de plástico, no se viste a la moda, ni siquiera se maquilla y no es tonta.

Edward a pesar de la ofensa sonrió.

—Ella es linda, debajo de esos trapos acolchados y esos lentes como fondo de botella, cuando se deja ver, se ve linda. Eso me gusta, en serio, me gusta sinceramente. —Edward no sabía qué nivel de verdad o de mentira había en lo que le decía a Alice, hasta a él le sonaba… sincero.

Lo que Alice se temía, Rose tenía razón, tanto taparse Bella para pasar desapercibida y a fin de cuentas lo que hacía era generar más la curiosidad de los hombres, quién lo hubiera creído. ¿O sería que había algo en los genes Cullen que les hacía sentirse irresistiblemente atraídos hacia Bella Swan? Alice sintió furia contra su propio hermano ante sus propósitos.

—Si Bella me pide consejo, le diré que acepte salir con Emmet, no contigo. —Se le escapó y sólo se dio cuenta del error cuando ya estaba dicho.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Emmet la invitará a salir? Pero él está con Rose.

—No me hagas caso Edward, en serio, hoy no me ha funcionado bien el cerebro.

Una onda de algo que nunca había sentido le recorrió el pecho a Edward, la sensación de que quería ver a Bella con él, únicamente y para nada con Emmet o con algún otro. Consciente de que Alice no le sería de gran ayuda comprendió que debía obrar con rapidez, ¿quién iba a pensar que tendría competencia por Bella? Y que esa competencia fuera precisamente, su propio hermano.

Obraría con rapidez, se anticiparía a las decisiones de Emmet, haría intervenir a Rose si fuera necesario.

Edward salió de la habitación sin despedirse mientras Alice se golpeaba la cabeza contra la almohada, ese día había interferido dos veces y de forma grave con el destino, alterando los resultados que se darían al final. Afortunadamente ella no era una deslizadora hacia el pasado en una máquina del tiempo porque indudablemente llevaría a la humanidad a su última guerra mundial, era obvio que su acción no era siquiera tan sutil como el batir de alas de una mariposa y sólo eso bastaba para modificar el futuro.

—Estúpida, estúpida, —se repetía en voz alta, ¿Cómo hacer para enmendarlo todo? Nada, era demasiado tarde.

Salió con prisa de su habitación para ayudar a arreglar a Esme para la fiesta. Si todo lo que tuviera que arreglar fuera tan fácil…

Lo que Alice no sabía era que estaba encausando al destino, no entorpeciéndolo.

_**Continuará...**_

.......................................

_**************************************************************_

_**Gracias gigantescas a y0misma, quien como beta me ayudó significativamente a mejorar éste capítulo.**_

_**Chicas y chicos, en éste capítulo tengo que, muy especialmente, agradecerles a todas y todos de corazón por acompañarme en éste fic que les aseguro, sale de mi alma, gracias muy especiales a 9879glumi, A.M.O.R.E., AAntito2009, Alice-k-t, AllySan, Anavlis, Anfitrite, AngelaFaloppa, angeli014, Arariel, Arthemisa, Arybloom, AtheNeas100, Bellisxx, Blake1200, chiiocullen, cindy, Clara, Claudia, Cleo, Danu87, Emamasencullen, FYA, Gabriela Cullen, Gia, Heras, Hernan, Isabel, karen cullen, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, Lara_42, Leonardo_456, lili-cherry-uhiha, Marcos, Mariale Sparkies, Maritza Cullen, mchiTrit, nilaa, nini cullen, Nini Parra, Osumarin, PAULETTA, robsten, Rodri, sanbla, Sarita09, shecced, sol y luna 0428, Srtrr, ThE VaMpIrE KiSsEs, TheSiren, TimEbleu, Tutzy Cullen, veronick, vivi2002, y0misma, yela, Yessinblue y Zafira68. A quienes están registrados en la pagina les contesto siempre, pero a los que entran como anónimos les envío por éste medio un mensaje muy especial de gratitud y amistad.**_

_**Gracias también a quienes me han incluido en sus favoritos y alertas. **_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_

_**Gracias a todas y todos los que leen, anímense a dejar un comentario, son mi mayor felicidad como aspirante a escritora y sólo te tomará 30 segundos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS

**TIPO**: Universo algo alternativo – todos humanos

**DISCLAIMER**: No sé si debo pagar regalías a Stephenie por amar a Edward Cullen, pero sí debo reconocer que los personajes son absolutamente suyos y sólo ella puede lucrarse con ellos. La historia es mía realizada sin ánimo de lucro.

Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

_**Dedicado a y0misma, quien se toma el trabajo de leerme y hacerme sus sugerencias y correcciones, siempre tan acertadas. **_

_**A quienes me leyeron, me dejaron sus comentarios o me incluyeron en sus alertas y favoritos, gracias chicas y chicos.**_

CAPÍTULO 7

Como si fuera poco cuando Bella llegó a su casa después de bajarse del auto de Edward la esperaban nuevas y no tan gratas noticias.

—Hola Bells _—_le saludó su padre, quien se detuvo en seco ante la cara de enfado de su hija. _—_ ¿La pasaste bien?

—Sí papá, gracias. — Contestó con desgana.

—Tu madre ha llamado nuevamente, ya van cinco veces en el último mes que te ha llamado y nunca le devuelves la llamada, sé que no es fácil para ti, pero sigue siendo tu madre.

—La llamaré, aunque no me explico por qué lo hace. Se fue, tiene su propia vida, debería dejarnos en paz.

—Bella, ella te ama. Muchas cosas la llevaron a tomar decisiones que no puedo juzgar si fueron equivocadas o acertadas, pero no eres huérfana de madre y vives como si lo fueras. Ella quiere que la visites, que conozcas a sus hijos, a su esposo...

—No deberías hablar sobre ello papá, sé que te lastima.

—Han pasado muchos años Bells, decir que ella tiene una nueva vida que le gusta más que la que yo le di ya no me hiere como antes y creo sinceramente que ahora que terminas tus estudios debes visitarla, ella asumirá todos los gastos.

—Papá, hablaste con ella y ya te convenció. _—_Le dijo con reproche.

—No Bells, soy más objetivo que antes, desde hace años ella plantea que la visites porque aún se siente incapaz de pisar Forks, tiene sus motivos y estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero es tu madre y una relación por teléfono o correo electrónico no es sana sobre todo cuando estás en una edad en la que la necesitas demasiado.

—Llevo bastante bien no tener madre y no me hace falta para nada, te lo aseguro.

—Es tu decisión pero en todo caso, llámala.

— ¿Por qué no quiso volver a pisar Forks, papá? ¿Le somos tan desagradables que no le bastó con abandonarnos y tampoco toleraba vernos?

—Quizá un tiempo fue así, pero tiene unas razones muy poderosas que no necesariamente tienen que ver contigo o conmigo. Creció en este pueblo y acá vivió muchas cosas que no quiere enfrentar, que le causan mucho dolor, ella también ha sufrido tal vez casi como nosotros sin ella.

—Pues si ha sufrido se lo buscó indudablemente. Ahora tiene a la familia que quiere y no puede tener al mismo tiempo a la que abandonó y rechazó, no lo merece.

—Habla con ella, no sabes si en algún momento la necesitarás, soy policía Bella, aunque Forks tenga las estadísticas de criminalidad más bajas de la región nunca se sabe qué pueda pasarme y no quiero que quedes desamparada.

—Si faltaras, cosa que no va a pasar, preferiría irme al infierno que con ella.

—Sólo llámala, por lo menos para que deje de llamar y yo de excusarte siempre.

—Ok, lo haré.

—Hay pizza fría en la cocina.

Bella subió sus cosas a su cuarto y bajó nuevamente para comer, era extraño que su padre hubiese tolerado una discusión sobre Renée y lo peor, tratando de justificarla con medias palabras y explicaciones superficiales, porque no había llegado al fondo del asunto, además se permitió hablar sobre su nueva familia y dejó que la discusión fuera más allá de dos sílabas. Por lo visto, había cosas que estaban cambiando.

Después de cenar respiró hondo y una vez se aseguró de que su padre se había retirado a dormir tomó el teléfono, marcó los números que estaba anotados en una libretita sobre la mesa y esperó. Deseó con todas su fuerzas que la llamada entrara al contestador automático, así podría dejar un mensaje y evitarse el mal rato. Pero sabía que ese no era exactamente su día de suerte.

Una voz de niña resonó al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola.

—Buenas noches, por favor con Renée. _—_La voz de Bella temblaba, era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de quien sin duda era su hermana.

—Sí claro, ¿de parte de quién?

Le era incómodo identificarse sobre todo cuando no deseaba saludar, ¿Qué podría decirle? "Hola, soy tu hermana perdida, abandonada, y tu eres la hermana aceptada, amada y protegida, no te odio pero vaya si te detesto sin siquiera conocerte." Pero no le quedaba más remedio.

—Soy Bella.

—Entiendo _—_el tono era como de decepción _—_ya la comunico.

Parecía que del otro lado tampoco había mucho ánimo de socializar, maravilloso.

—Hola Bella, hija, qué alegría hablar contigo. _—_La voz cantarina y alegre de su madre la abarcó por completo, por un momento sintió como si la quisiera y fuera un momento muy feliz estar envuelta en los tonos de su voz y en su aparente cariño. "Recuérdalo Bella, es sólo aparente cariño", se repetía.

—Hola Renée, sé que has llamado repetidamente y mi padre no quiere seguir mediando en esas llamadas, por eso llamo. _—_Quería que quedara claro que no era por iniciativa propia. _—_Es raro que llames por ésta época, no es mi cumpleaños.

—Bella, no seas cruel conmigo, si no llamo más frecuentemente es porque sé que mis llamadas no son de tu agrado, si no escucharme te hace feliz, trato de que lo seas lo más posible.

—Pensé que la irónica era yo Renée. Por favor, ve al grano, tuve un día de perros.

—Bien hija, es tiempo de que vengas a visitarme, también somos tu familia y mis hijos están locos por conocerte, lo mismo Phill.

—No creo que tus gemelos quieran conocerme…

—Cuántas veces te lo he dicho Bella, no son gemelos, son mellizos, pronto cumplirán once años y tú terminarás tus estudios, celebraremos todo al mismo tiempo, compré los tiquetes aéreos con fechas abiertas y ya te los he enviado, cuadra tú las fechas que te parezcan mejor, hay una suma de dinero en tu cuenta para los gastos del viaje, evidentemente la ropa que usas en Forks no te sirve en clima cálido o te sirve para que compres lo que sea que necesites.

—No entiendo Renée ese interés tuyo en prácticamente conocerme ahora. Para qué si ya tienes la familia que quieres, por favor, deja de molestar a papá con tus llamadas, te devolveré los tiquetes apenas me lleguen y tu dinero también.

—Bella por favor, piénsalo, te necesito hija, tus hermanos deben dejar de verte como un fantasma del que no tienen certeza que existe y yo estoy disponible para ti, quizá puedas escoger una universidad cercana a Phoenix, sé que soy culpable de la relación que tenemos, pero estamos en el momento oportuno para cambiarla.

—No eres culpable de la relación porque no tenemos ninguna, así que tranquila, usa mejor tu dinero, seguro tus hijos quieren un viaje de cumpleaños o algo por el estilo.

—Tú también eres mi hija…

—Bonita hora de recordarlo. Adiós.

Bella con todo lo que le había pasado no había tenido la paciencia de siempre para tolerar el particular diálogo con su madre, quien además usaba ese tono hipócritamente cariñoso. Qué absurda era.

Una sensación de opresión de apoderó de su pecho, todo bullía en su mente: Edward, su madre, hasta Rosalie, no es que hubiera tenido muchas esperanzas de caerle bien, pero ella era tan cercana a Alice y a Emmet, que sin duda le hubiera sentado bien ser aceptada. Ahora menos podría conciliar el sueño. Y además, la esperaba un fin de semana de puro y exclusivo estudio.

*************************************************

Alice en su habitación estaba haciendo una lista de sus prioridades.

1. Detener a Rose, quien debería, en esos momentos, estar empacando y tomando el avión a Londres.

2. Advertir a Bella que le era completamente inconveniente aceptar una cita con su hermano Edward, dadas las intenciones de éste.

3. Advertir a Bella, que le era completamente inconveniente aceptar una cita con Emmet porque, lamentablemente, el amor de su vida seguía siendo Rose.

4. Detener a Rose, diablos, ella debía luchar por Emmet ¿No?

5. Advertir a Bella de que su vida amorosa sin haberse iniciado, ya era todo un enredo, qué mala suerte tenía esa chica, pobre.

6. Pedirle a Rose la dirección de correo electrónico de Jasper; por cómo iban las cosas lo mejor era que ella le escribiera un correo para decirle que, sin saberlo cómo, estaba convencida de que era la mujer de su vida. De loca la tacharía, pero era preferible a exponerse a no conocerlo nunca o a que jamás se le reportara que ella existía.

7. Espantar a María, la novia de Jasper. Ya se encargaría ella de eso si finalmente el pobre alcanzaba a llegar a Forks. Espantar una novia por correo electrónico no le parecía posible.

8. Espantar a James, le diría que era lesbiana o algo por el estilo, aunque conociéndolo, de pronto eso lo entusiasmaba más.

9. Prepararse mentalmente para ir al baile de graduación sola, quizá convenciera a Bella de que las dos, al no tener pareja, podían acompañarse y afrontar con dignidad no tener acompañante.

10. Estudiar para los exámenes.

Alice aceptó que afectar al destino era cosa seria y lo estaba haciendo demasiado mal como para seguir interviniendo, no estaba entre sus habilidades, tachó cada una de las primeras nueve prioridades, finalmente, lo único que tenía que hacer, era estudiar para los exámenes. Bueno, quizá espantar a James sí lo haría.

Edward tampoco podía afrontar su sesión de estudio con tranquilidad, obsesionarse en esa época del año con una chiquilla que ni le volteaba a mirar, no era la mejor idea. Sabía que debía aprobar todos los exámenes, ya que con esas notas finales recibiría las confirmaciones o negativas de sus universidades preferidas.

Le tranquilizaba escuchar que Emmet estaba en el garaje arreglando su jeep, averiarlo la noche anterior para que no arrancara había sido una gran idea; si en algún momento le sintiera alejarse, no le quedaría más remedio que seguirlo porque no toleraría que se acercara a Bella por ningún motivo. Él mismo lamentablemente no tenía ahora una excusa plausible para acercase a la casa de ella, un domingo, cuando sabía que tenía que estar estudiando y además, cuando la última vez que se vieron se había empeñado en ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra y Alice no había querido contarle los motivos, sería raro.

Ojalá pudiera leerle la mente a Alice, ella lo sabía todo y ahora se obstinaba en no intervenir, era desesperante.

Los idiomas se le mezclaban con el recuerdo de una mirada color chocolate, la química parecía mezclada con un aroma insinuante de fresas de un cabello suave, largo y sedoso que caía gracias a que lo peinaba con sus propios dedos, la física le revelaba la textura de unos labios rosados y temblorosos, anhelantes, que nunca antes habían sido probados, tiró los libros sobre la cama, era inútil, no podía estudiar.

Edward se sentía curioso acerca de sus propios pensamientos y sensaciones sobre Bella. Nunca pensó que su ansia de ganarla a toda cosa le fuera tan obsesiva, obviamente lo que sentía nunca se lo había generado otra chica, pero es que nunca había tenido un reto como era Bella, todas las anteriores habían sido tan fáciles, tan predecibles, ella era el primer reto real de su existencia; si lograba estar con ella, se sentiría capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa, su dignidad y orgullo estaban en juego. No podía concebir que su obsesión tuviera alguna otra razón, algún sentimiento que se estuviese forjando en su interior, eso, le parecía imposible, sobre todo, cuando su corazón apenas le servía para bombear sangre por las venas.

Lo único que podía hacer y le daría algo de tranquilidad era una cosa.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y buscó el número de Rosalie Hale, no la llamaba a menudo, bueno, prácticamente nunca, pero se querían, habían compartido muchas cosas desde que era la novia de su hermano y finalmente ellos siempre se habían llevado bien, hasta ahora.

— ¿Rose?

—Hola, ¿Edward? _—_Contestó un tanto sorprendida.

—Hola, oye, ¿ha pasado algo con Emmet, pelearon? — Era lo que presentía.

—Eh… sí, algo, siempre viene como cachorro en celo a pedirme perdón, lo he estado esperando pero nada, ¿sabes algo al respecto?

—Sí, Rosalie, en éste caso te conviene venir tú a verlo como cachorra en celo, está afectado y no creo que pueda tomar la iniciativa en estos momentos.

Rose se preocupó más de lo que estaba, sabía que algo peculiar y diferente a lo que pudiera haber ocurrido antes sucedía, siempre que peleaban él volvía antes de transcurridas doce horas, si no menos. Habían pasado casi cuarenta y ocho.

—Voy para allá. Gracias por avisar.

Edward sabía que Rose se convertiría en entretención para Emmet todo el día, si tenía planes de hablar con Bella ya no podría hacerlo.

Se asomó a la ventana varias veces, nervioso, finalmente vio un reluciente descapotable rojo con una hermosa rubia adentro, Edward contempló cómo desde el garaje Emmet hacía un gesto de desesperación y salía a recibirla.

Edward sonrió y por fin pudo por lo menos ojear los libros. Sabía que quien golpeaba primero, golpeaba dos veces, por eso debía ser el primero en proponerle algo a Bella, pero algo más efectivo que una propuesta de cita era besarla, en una guerra hay que usar las mejores armas y su estilo de besos había sido muy alabado por las chicas, besar nunca, nunca le había fallado.

**************************************************

Ya era costumbre para Bella que Edward Cullen se colara entre los números y las letras. Era algo que manejaba perfectamente, la relajaba, le dedicaba unos segundos a sus pensamientos sobre él y podía seguir estudiando. La ira que tenía dentro de su ser se había fundido en el suave sentimiento que la cobijaba respeto a él. El inconfundible más que afecto que sentía la abrumaba y la abarcaba por momentos, nunca, nunca podría odiarle, menos molestarse con él más de doce horas continúas.

Unas suaves lágrimas surcaron sus ojos cuando rememoró el contacto suave, sutil, de sus labios contra su mejilla, no quería imaginar lo que sería estar en contacto con más partes de su cuerpo pero le era inevitable, si sólo sus suaves labios rozando levente con su piel le generaba esa sensación de arrobamiento, de electricidad física y palpable, sentirlo plenamente sería prácticamente como morir.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, pero sentirlo y morir, sería una buena forma de hacerlo. Después de eso, ¿qué más podía esperar de la vida? Nada, sentirlo para luego soportar el rechazo o el abandono, no valía la pena. Pero sentirlo y morir, sí. Valdría la pena darlo todo sólo por poderlo sentir plenamente, desnudo contra su cuerpo, apasionado y ansioso de probarla.

Eran sueños, recurrentes en medio de sus intensas fantasías, podía desalojarlos unos breves momentos y continuar estudiando. Estaba sola, Charlie había tenido que trabajar unas horas y luego vería un partido con Harry, su mejor amigo, por eso su compañía en la soledad eran las fantasías, se abstraía en ellas, estaba tan acostumbrada que no la aterrorizaba lo vívidas y coloridas que se habían vuelto.

Imaginó a Edward estudiando en esos momentos, igual que ella, soñó que él la tendría en sus pensamientos, que ella se colaba en su mente de una forma obsesiva hasta tal punto que le impedía concentrarse en los estudios, que él fraguaba estrategias en su cerebro para acercarse a ella, para pedirle una cita, para besarla y apretujar su cuerpo contra ella, porque la deseaba desesperadamente.

Una ola de sensaciones la recorrió imaginado aquello, por un momento le pareció tan real, como si verdaderamente estuviera sucediendo, cómo si él en realidad pudiera dedicarle más de un minuto de su tiempo para pensar en ella, era abrumadoramente hermoso pensar en esa posibilidad que reconocía remota, prácticamente imposible. Era sólo un sueño, una fantasía, el deseo más profundo de su corazón que nunca se realizaría.

************************************************

El lunes, Edward madrugó como nunca antes y se arregló más que siempre, nunca había tenido que esmerarse en ser más guapo para deslumbrar a alguna chica, pero por lo visto, Bella no era como cualquier chica.

Tomó su auto y arriesgadamente se situó frente a la casa de Bella, le pareció verla revolotear frente a la ventana de la que seguramente sería su habitación y aprovechó para tocar la bocina del carro. Bella se asomó a la ventana y con asombro lo identificó, se puso nerviosa, ¿qué hacía Edward Cullen, frente a su casa en ese momento? Era muy extraño.

Una vez estuvo lista salió con lentitud y preparó las llaves para subir a su propio auto, seguro era una equivocación, Edward debía estar esperando a otra persona, fue a subir a su viejo Chevy cuando nuevamente sonó la bocina del Volvo y una mano se alzó para saludarla. Definitivamente, él si venía a decirle algo a ella.

Se acercó con recelo al auto. Edward salió del mismo y le sonrió, la saludó otra vez con un suave beso en la mejilla que duró pocos segundos pero que fue suficiente para ponerlos nerviosos. A Bella le pareció que Edward estaba extraordinariamente guapo, más que siempre, sus cabellos rebeldes lucían dominados por un extraño efecto que no hubiera creído posible, su olor estaba potenciado quizá por alguna loción en particular que acababa de usar y su ropa era increíblemente sexy.

—Hola Bella, te llevaré a la escuela, si quieres.

—Hola, no necesito que me lleves a la escuela, tengo mi propio auto. _—_Contestó recelosa, sin embargo, esos ojos verdes intensos que la miraban le dejaron claro que no quedaban ni rezagos de esa irritación que le había generado el viernes anterior. Hasta el beso en la mejilla le pareció más natural, podría acostumbrarse.

—Sé que tienes tu propio auto, pero quería hablar de algo contigo, cuando estamos con Alice es imposible. Prometo devolverte a casa en la tarde.

—Está bien.

Edward caballeroso le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

— ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Eh…

Edward vaciló, ¿por qué no podía ser directo con ella? Ir al grano y pedirle lo que quería, simplemente sexo, pero no, con ella no podía usar los métodos que con las demás, a ella debía conquistarla, seducirla, no era el tipo de muñeca inflable que se entrega fácilmente, seguro era de aquellas soñadoras que anhelan entregarse a un único hombre en toda su existencia, con el cual tendrán hijos, pagarán la hipoteca y sacarán el perro a pasear.

—Bella, te he conocido mucho mejor en todo éste tiempo, me dijiste que seríamos amigos si fluía serlo y quiero preguntarte si ya lo somos, no es fácil ver como aceptas a todos los miembros de mi familia, eres amiga de Alice, de Emmet, hasta de papá y mamá, pero conmigo tienes reservas, no es justo.

Bella le miró extrañada, ¿era eso un reclamo?

—La verdad no lo sé… eres más que un conocido, hay avances, por lo menos ya me saludas en la escuela, pensé que te apenaba que te vieran conmigo.

Edward miró la carretera fijamente, a ésta niña no se le había escapado detalle, todo sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. Lo mejor era evadir el tema.

—Lo cierto Bella es que hiciste mucho por mí para que no aplazara cálculo, no te había contado pero creo que me fue muy bien, más que bien, no tanto como a ti, supongo, pero sí lo mejor de lo que podía haber esperado, te lo debo. ¿Qué tal si cenamos ésta noche para celebrarlo?

A Bella se le atragantó su propia saliva, tosió y tanto que Edward debió parar el auto y darle unos breves golpes en la espalda.

— ¿Estás bien? _—_Edward sonrió, por primera vez sentía que no le era tan indiferente a ella.

—Sí, gracias. _—_Había serenado su respiración.

Edward arrancó nuevamente el auto.

— ¿Qué me dices?

—No lo sé, mi padre… nunca he salido con un chico. _—_Dijo apenada.

A Edward le recorrió un algo nuevo que a duras penas reconoció, ¿una oleada de ternura? ¿Por ésta chica, tímida e inexperta? Sí, por ella. Respiró hondo y movió sus hombros para librarse de la sensación.

—Salimos juntos de la escuela esta tarde, pasamos por mi casa para dejar a Alice y cenamos temprano, tu padre ni siquiera se enterará.

—No lo sé, nunca le he mentido a mi padre, pero decírselo tampoco es una opción, la vez que fuiste a casa actuó muy extraño cuando le dije tu apellido.

—Seguro conoce a mi padre, ayuda de vez en cuando a la policía local.

—Seguro, pero él se mostró receloso, ¿sabes si ha peleado tu padre con mi padre alguna vez?

—Mi padre nunca pelea con nadie, no tiene enemigos, sé que no son amigos pero tampoco creo que haya algún motivo de discordia.

—Bueno en todo caso es raro, no me atrevería a contarle que cenaremos hoy.

— ¿Eso significa que aceptas? _—_dijo sonriendo abiertamente y parqueando el auto pues ya estaban en la escuela.

—Sí. _—_Contestó ella sin mirarlo, saliendo del auto a toda prisa y perdiéndose tambaleante por la puerta principal, con mucho miedo de caerse.

Edward clarificó su objetivo del día, sabía que aspirar a tenerla en su cama tan pronto era demasiado, por ello se planteaba una meta realista, por lo menos, mínimo, besarla; un suave estremecimiento le recorrió la columna vertebral.

*************************************************

Alice estaba hecha una furia, Edward la había dejado botada saliendo en su auto muy temprano y se había vista obligada a despertar a Emmet para que la llevara a la escuela. Menuda tarea despertar a dos metros de hombre con el sueño tan pesado como su propio cuerpo.

—Emmet, por favor, tengo examen, llévame a la escuela.

—Ummmm.

Pensó en darle un aliciente para que despertara.

—Si quieres pasamos a recoger la Bella, la llevamos a la escuela y así podrás saludarla. _—_Emmet se despertó de inmediato, se levantó y Alice le sonrió satisfecha.

—Sabes cómo convencerme, ¿no hermanita? _— _Dijo desperezándose_. —_Eso de tener información privilegiada te ayuda a manipularme fácilmente.

—No es tan fácil hermanito, te lo aseguro.

Ella salió de la habitación para dejarlo vestir.

Finalmente el jeep arrancó dejando una potente estela sobre la carretera.

— ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Rosalie? – Alice no pudo evitar preguntarle.

—Ayer me fue de perros, quería visitar a Bella pero pasé el día entero arreglando el jeep y sólo lo logré entrada la noche, además Rosalie apareció por casa, como te habrás dado cuenta, con una docilidad que casi me desarma, pero fui firme en mi decisión Alice, ella quiso darme un tiempo y yo lo tomé, no le permití echarse atrás, aunque fue difícil, una dura tentación.

—Eso es porque la amas Emmet, no necesitas darle más vueltas al asunto.

—Quizá sea cierto, pero me dio mucha paz tomarme el tiempo y saber que lo dedicaré a explorar lo que siento por Bella, aunque mi muñequito saltaba de sólo pensar en Rosalie.

— ¿Tu muñequito?

—Alice, no creas que ahora sí te haré un dibujito.

Alice comprendió.

—Creo que estás demasiado confundido. — Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Pronto no lo estaré.

Emmet se dio cuenta que era el auto de Edward el que estaba frente a la casa de Bella, frenó en seco para verla a ella subir al asiento del copiloto y ver como arrancaban. Una ira frenética se apoderó de él.

—Edward, ¿qué se propone con Bella?

Alice guardó silencio, lo sabía, pero decírselo no era una buena opción, bueno, a menos que la obligara a hacerlo. Emmet advirtió el gesto.

—Muñeca, sabes algo, dímelo de inmediato.

—No sé mucho… - evadió

—Alice Cullen, de inmediato me lo dirás todo si no quieres que te deje acá botada en medio de la carretera. _—_Lo dijo muy decidido.

Alice suspiró.

—Edward le pedirá una cita a Bella, así como tú, y lo peor, sabe de tus intenciones.

Emmet apretó los puños sobre el volante, aún sin atreverse a arrancar.

— ¿Tú se lo dijiste?

—Bueno, sí, por accidente.

—Ella no es el tipo de Edward, ¿desde cuándo acá le interesa?

—Dice que le gusta, que es hermosa debajo de esos lentes y ese moño.

—Alice, debiste decírmelo, está jugando sucio y con ventaja. ¡El muy maldito quiere tirársela! No lo logrará, te lo garantizo como que me llamo Emmet Cullen.

Pero no contaba con que Edward estaba jugando mucho más rápido que él.

*******************************************

—

_**Continuará…**_

_**Un millón de gracias a y0misma, quien beteó éste capítulo y me ayudó a mejorarlo.**_

_**Mención especial para Yukino H Asakura quien me regaló el review número 100.**_

_**Chicas y chicos, quiero muy especialmente, agradecerles a todas y todos de corazón por acompañarme en éste fic, el capítulo anterior tuvo 38 reviews, para mí es todo un récord, pero lo más significativo fue el contenido de los mismos, todos me llenaron de alegría y emoción, gracias también a quienes me han incluido en sus favoritos y alertas. **_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_

_**Si me dejas tu comentario prometo algo emocionante para el próximo capítulo.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

**TIPO: **Universo algo alternativo – todos humanos

**DISCLAIMER: **Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia sí es mía.

**Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.**

_**Dedicado a todas las lectoras y lectores, gracias por ser fieles a la historia y por su paciencia.**_

_**A y0misma, quien como beta me ha ayudado significativamente a mejorar éste capítulo y sus palabras y recomendaciones me ayudan a controlar mi pánico escénico.**_

CAPÍTULO 8

Durante la mañana, y como buitres al acecho, tanto Laureen como Tanya habían tratado de tener avances con Edward. Éste, normalmente, no se mostraba reacio a besarlas cuando ellas lo sugerían ya fuera en público o en privado; lo cual era la antesala para que al finalizar las clases terminara en la casa de alguna de ellas aprovechando la ausencia de sus padres. Era un ritual sin compromiso al que él se prestaba gustoso, no generaba obligaciones de fidelidad ni de afecto, era únicamente sexo. Estaban acostumbradas a que él cediera siempre, pero extrañamente, ese día no lograron captar su atención. Últimamente lo habían visto mucho con Isabella Swan, quien de pronto se volvió víctima de miradas punzantes y despiadadas por parte de ellas; pero, contrario a lo que se pudiese pensar, de ninguna manera la consideraban una rival, creerlo era como ofender su propia autoestima.

Tenían gran expectativa por saber a quién iba a invitar Edward como su pareja al baile de graduación. Ésa era la lucha por la cual rivalizaban todas las esporádicas compañeras sexuales de Edward, las cuales esperaban ser el objeto final de sus atenciones en esa noche especial, y hacia ello habían trabajado todo el año, brindándole sus mejores atributos.

Al finalizar las clases Edward estuvo atento a la salida de Bella y la esperó frente a su auto, le sonrió a lo lejos y cuando se acercó aprovechó para dejarle otro de sus cortos besos en la mejilla.

Las chicas que normalmente hacían corrillo en torno a Edward estaban pasmadas. Ya se pasaba de castaño a oscuro la permanencia de la insulsa Bella Swan al lado de él, esa mañana la trajo, ahora la recogía. Ellas revoloteaban en torno a su auto, pero él no parecía prestarles ninguna atención, sólo miraba a Bella subirse al asiento del copiloto. La miró y una suave sonrisa torcida brilló en su rostro, tenía a Bella Swan exactamente donde la quería, a su alcance.

Alice llegó dando brinquitos y miró a su hermano con desconfianza mientras se colaba en la parte de atrás del auto.

—¿Ahora no me dejarás botada, como ésta mañana?

—No, puedes subir si deseas. Te dejaremos en casa.

—¿Me dejarán en casa? ¿Luego se irán a otra parte?

—Si —contestó Edward cortante—, vamos a cenar a Port Angeles.

Bella le ocultó a Alice su rostro sonrojado, sabía que ella entendía perfectamente lo que la emocionaba la mencionada cena.

—Cenar es una gran idea, iremos todos. —Alice se pegó hábilmente al plan.

—No hermanita, saldremos sólo Bella y yo. No estás invitada.

—Pero…

—Edward ella puede ir con nosotros. —Dijo Bella algo aliviada. Le emocionaba, pero le estresaba profundamente quedarse a solas con Edward, cuando estudiaban existía una excusa, pero ahora…

—No, ni hablar, es sólo entre tú y yo, Bella. Un momento para conocernos mejor, no a la vista de monstruitos curiosos y molestos.

—No soy un monstruito…—Se quejó.

—Te explicaré, mostrete; cenaré con Bella en agradecimiento por sus clases, hoy salieron los resultados de cálculo y aprobé con una nota mucho mayor de la que esperaba, es ella quien merece homenaje, no tú.

Alice guardó silencio, había que intentar contener las intenciones de Edward, pero ella sólo podía hacer lo que humanamente le era posible. Se irían solos y él podría hacer lo que quisiera y ni siquiera había podido advertirle a Bella. Se notaba que no la dejaría sola por si acaso, su hermano no tenía un pelo de tonto.

— ¿Y es una cita? —Le preguntó Alice a Bella.

—Por supuesto que no. —Respondió ella asombrada, era clarísimo que no podía ser una cita.

—Si tú quieres, puede ser una cita… —Exclamó Edward, sugerente, para sorpresa de Bella.

Se miraron fijamente mientras él sostenía hábilmente el volante y dirigía el auto sin mirar a la carretera. Bella no pudo contestar a eso, sólo le dijo:

—Por favor, mira por dónde conduces. —Y cerró los ojos para no enfrentar la velocidad, la absurda confianza que se tenía manejando y, sobre todo, la posibilidad de que él pudiera querer una cita con ella.

Edward se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, quería hacerlo todo de una forma muy meticulosa para no asustarla; primero la cena, una charla breve, superficial pero que le inspirara confianza, un toque leve en el auto, quizá tomarla de la mano, a las chicas como Bella de seguro le encantaban esos gestos romanticones y finalmente, al despedirse en la puerta de su casa, el beso, corto y nada profundo, para que ella deseara más. Todo muy programado y planificado, era lo mejor ir paso a paso para, finalmente, lograr su objetivo de llevarla a la cama.

—Edward, hoy le di calabazas a James. —Le dijo Alice alegremente sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. —Le dije que no me interesaban los chicos.

—Estás loca, Alice —le dijo Bella sonriéndole —ahora James pensará que somos pareja.

Alice se rió sola ante su chiste privado, no sería raro que con los dos hombres Cullen detrás de Bella ella terminara igual, además considerando que a Jasper quizá jamás le conocería…

—¿Qué te parece mi estrategia hermanito?

Edward sonrió con cierto desespero.

—Alice, ¿querías alejarlo o incentivarlo a que siguiera detrás de ti?

—Obviamente, alejarlo.

—Pues con seguridad lograste el efecto contrario, lo que le dijiste para él no será más que una provocación. Ahora deberé estar detrás de ti protegiéndote, ya que creerá que podrá tener un trío contigo y tu posible compañera.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Cullen, Edward hizo que Bella entrara en la casa y Alice se despidió presurosa, miró a Bella unos segundos antes de perderse por las escaleras hacia su habitación. Súbitamente se llenó de inquietud, tenía un fuerte presentimiento, como si no debiera dejarla sola, pero trató de vencerlo y se alejó.

—Si quieres escogemos unos CDs para el camino, tengo la colección completa de Debussy o si prefieres otro tipo de música tengo gran variedad. Vamos a mi habitación y la escogemos. —Le dijo Edward a Bella extendiéndole la mano para tomar la chaqueta que se vio obligada a quitarse. Edward la colgó en la percha detrás de la puerta e hizo lo mismo con la de él.

Edward sin querer la recorrió con la mirada. Su blusa blanca era algo anticuada, pero de una tela delgada que dejaba traslucir levemente un sencillo sostén de encaje; Bella, al darse cuenta de esto, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para taparse. Como no sabía que ese día tendría esa especie de cita o que iba a ir a la mansión Cullen, no se había preocupado por buscar algo más grueso que la cubriera completamente, pensaba que para ese día la chaqueta de esquimal era suficiente.

Subieron a la habitación de Edward y mientras él levantaba algunos vestigios de desorden que le avergonzaban, Bella se sintió abrumada ante la grandiosa colección de música que se extendía ante sus ojos. Estaba debidamente clasificada y catalogada en la parte de arriba del mueble y Bella se incorporó de puntas de pié para observar CDs de los más grandes maestros de la música, Mendelssohn, Debussy, Mozart, Wagner… La lista era interminable, estaba muy sorprendida.

— ¿No tienes algo grabado que hayas interpretado tú? —Le preguntó.

—Sí, hay uno en la parte de atrás, arriba de la repisa, lo grabé hace tres meses con mis favoritas, son unas interpretaciones muy elementales pero si quieres lo llevamos…

—Sí, por favor, me gustaría escucharte.

Bella se incorporó más para tratar de acceder al CD que estaba en la parte más alta de la repisa, ante su esfuerzo Edward sonrió y se acercó a ayudarle, entonces Bella perdió el equilibrio y él se vio obligado a sostenerla para que no cayera, quedando muy, muy cerca el uno del otro.

De pronto todos los planes de Edward se fueron al piso cuando sintió el curioso y atrayente aliento de Bella sobre su rostro, ya no quería ser meticuloso, no le importó la cena ni la posible charla breve y superficial, al diablo el toque leve en el auto y el beso poco profundo ante la puerta de su casa, porque cuando la sintió a ella, allí, tan cerca, todo cambió.

Súbitamente volvió a retirar los lentes de sus ojos para poder encontrarse con ellos, le soltó el cabello para poder sentir el aroma con mayor intensidad y lanzó gafas y gancho sobre la cama. Una hermosa chica quedó al descubierto y él no pudo más que mirarla y acariciarle las mejillas con sus manos para generar el tan ansiado sonrojo que, en efecto, se produjo de inmediato embelleciendo sus facciones al máximo. Ella le miraba fijamente, paralizada, expectante, sensitiva ante las caricias que él hábilmente había llevado hasta recorrerle con suavidad el cabello hasta casi la mitad de su espalda.

A los pocos segundos Edward la sujetó por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo mientras bajaba el rostro para encontrar sus labios.

—Hermosa… —Dijo suspirando y con voz ronca antes de llegar a su boca.

Sus labios se rozaron. Más que un beso parecía que compartían sus alientos y se perdían en el aroma, mientras los labios unidos se movían levemente. Edward temió avanzar más, ella era neófita en esto y debía tener su oportunidad de adaptarse, además, así como estaba lo disfrutaba en demasía, más sería perder absolutamente el control. Pero con lo que no contaba ninguno de los dos fue con la respuesta de Bella, quien instintivamente lo retuvo contra sí misma pasando sus brazos por su cuello y colocando sus manos fuertemente sobre su cabello; ella quiso probar más por lo que abrió levemente su boca, sacó su lengua y la posó tímidamente sobre los labios de Edward, quien descontrolado, y en un impulso frenético, atrapó esa suave lengua con su boca y la masajeó, lenta y jugosamente con su propia lengua. Todo era calidez, saliva y miel. La fusión y colisión de dos mundos tan diferentes, pero, por alguna extraña razón, predeterminados a encontrarse. ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? Ante el sabor y la sensación intoxicante ambos perdieron sus nociones particulares de tiempo y espacio.

Bella se sintió como un planeta atraído irremediablemente hacia su sol central, anhelando un choque, en ebullición.

Edward sintió cómo desde su pecho un pequeño volcán comenzaba a manar lava derretida, lava que se extendió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo, obligándolo a estrechar más contra sí el cuerpo de esa chica extraña, fuente de sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido.

Bella se estremeció entre los brazos de Edward al sentir el roce de todo su cuerpo a través de la ropa y le pareció advertir contra su pelvis un algo que se iba abultando y endureciendo, estaba tan sorprendida. ¿Edward? ¿Excitado por ella? Sentía que una vez probado esto no podría dejarlo jamás, le sería adictivo, por siempre. ¿Y cuando él la soltara? ¿Y cuando no volviera a tocarla nunca más? La pulsión frenética que se apoderó de su cuerpo estuvo por encima de sus fuerzas, olor, sabor, sensación, todo, todo de él la abrumaron hasta la inconsciencia y perdió el sentido.

Edward que la sintió desmadejarse y soltarse entre sus brazos, tuvo que retenerla con fuerza para que no cayera al piso. Para su alivio, ella parecía respirar, entrecortadamente, pero respiraba. La levantó fácilmente entre sus brazos y la llevó con preocupación a su cama, donde le recorrió con impaciencia las mejillas con sus manos, llamándola.

—Bella, Bella, ¿estás bien? Por favor, despierta.

Nada. Ella no reaccionaba y la angustia se apoderó de él por lo que se vio obligado a llamar a Alice.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó ella preocupada cuando vio a Bella en ese estado.

—La besé. —Contestó él con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en el vacío, rememorando con asombro sus propias sensaciones.

Una chispa de entendimiento se prendió en la mente de Alice, le miró fijamente, escrutándolo. Ahora Bella parecía dormida, su respiración se había relajado por completo, pero aún no despertaba.

—Llamaré a papá, no veo otra salida, puede ser algo grave, quizá tenga alguna enfermedad y le haya dado un ataque. —Le dijo Alice, masajeándole los brazos a Bella y tratando de sentir su pulso en el cuello.

—Sí, será lo mejor. Aunque es vergonzoso que le haya pasado esto por mi culpa.

—Un beso no genera esto, debe pasarle algo más, aunque siendo Bella como es… en fin, es preferible que papá la mire antes de avisarle a su padre.

—¿A su padre?

—Claro, es su hija. Mírala como está, debe saberlo.

—No debe saber que la besé, anda armado. Ya será suficiente con que Emmet me mate a golpes.

—Papá sabrá cómo manejarlo, creo que alguna vez fueron amigos. ¿Cuantos minutos lleva así?

—Unos ocho. —Contestó Edward mirando su reloj y tocando a Bella en sus mejillas nuevamente, con ansiedad.

Alice tomó su celular y marcó el número del hospital.

—¿Por favor el Doctor Carlisle Cullen? —Pasaron unos dos minutos. —Papá, es una emergencia, Bella se ha desmayado en casa, ven pronto... No, lleva diez minutos en ese estado, respira, pero no reacciona... Sí, te esperamos. —Y colgó. —Traeré a mamá y a Emmet.

Alice, antes de salir, contempló impresionada cómo Edward besaba la frente de Bella con angustia. Él en su mente se recriminaba, si ella no salía de esto, no se lo perdonaría nunca, ella era tan sensible, tan frágil, debió haberlo pensado antes de atacarla con su lujuria.

Alice regresó pronto, seguida por su hermano mayor. Emmet entró a la habitación de manera arrolladora, vio a Edward tocándole el rostro a Bella y la furia lo embargó por completo.

—¡Maldito, libertino lujurioso, quítale las manos de encima! Tenías que escogerla como objetivo de tus tantas conquistas y mírala, todo por propasarte con ella.

—Fue sólo un beso... ella estaba tan cerca, no pude resistirme y ella me aceptó... —le contestó Edward sin fuerzas para luchar contra la culpa que Emmet le acentuaba, si él le golpeaba, lo permitiría, lo merecía.

—Eres un ciego de mierda, ¿Es que no entiendes que con ella no puedes jugar porque te ama? ¿No ves que te ha amado desde siempre? Ve a jugar con las putas con las que te revuelcas, pero a Bella déjala en paz, no merece ser una más de tu lista.

—¿Me ama? ¿Estás loco? ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Es más que evidente para todos, menos para ti, playboy de pacotilla, bruto emocional. Suéltala, aléjate de ella.

Edward se estremeció. Una avalancha de sensaciones lo avasalló al pensar en que podía ser amado por alguien, por ella. Nunca antes había sido amado; deseado sí, usado sexualmente también, pero nunca, nunca amado. ¿Entonces todo lo que había sentido con ese beso tenía que ver con el amor? ¿Allí radicaba la extraña fuerza, la gran y abrumadora diferencia con los otros besos de cualquier otra chica que había dado y recibido y que, ahora, comparados con éste le parecían insulsos, insaboros e inoloros?

Emmet lo apartó para ser él quien con sus cálidas manos tratara de hacer reaccionar a Bella.

Edward estaba conmocionado, miró a Alice con una infinita tristeza en sus ojos y le preguntó:

—¿Es cierto?

—Sí, todos lo sabemos. Yo lo sé desde hace muchos años, desde antes de ser su amiga No sé cómo no podías darte cuenta, ella venera cada paso que das, cada partícula de aire que respiras, cada célula de tu ser, si no la conociera y fuera testigo de lo inteligente que es, hasta me parecería enfermizo. Creo que besarte fue una experiencia extrema para ella.

Esme entró con agua tibia y unos paños que colocó con suavidad sobre el rostro de Bella.

—Cariño, ¿me escuchas? Bella despierta.

Alice le relató cómo Bella perdió la conciencia y Esme miró a Edward con enojo, pero no le reprochó nada, sólo sospechó que lo de Bella era algo más emocional que físico.

—Alice amor, trae un poco de whisky del bar, una copa será suficiente.

En ese momento entró Carlisle con afán y con su maletín ya abierto, comenzó a auscultarla mientras Emmet y Edward se miraban mutuamente con evidente ira. Pasaron unos tensos minutos.

—Físicamente no le encuentro nada, sus signos vitales son normales y estables, tal vez un poco lentos, pero no encuentro nada que le pudiera haber generado ese desmayo; quizá estuvo sometida a una experiencia muy traumática, algo que le generó una emoción muy fuerte y su mente se replegó dentro de sí misma, protegiéndose. En todo caso, debemos hacerle una tomografía cerebral y otras pruebas, para estar seguros. Esto no es normal, pero se recuperará, no se preocupen, hay que darle tiempo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, recibió alguna mala noticia?

—Vivió una experiencia muy traumática, la peor que una chica pudiera experimentar. —Le dijo Emmet a su padre expresándole a su hermano toda su furia en la mirada, pero sonriendo socarronamente. —Edward la estaba besando.

Carlisle le dirigió una mirada severa a su hijo, diciéndole:

— Edward, hablaremos seriamente cuando solucione todo esto.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada asesina a Emmet mientras Alice entraba en la habitación con una copita llena de whisky.

Esme recibió la copa y después de que Carlisle le brindara una mirada aprobatoria, sentó a Bella con la ayuda de Emmet, acercó la copa a su nariz para que sintiera el aroma y procedió a untarle los labios con el líquido. Unas gotas del licor entraron por los labios de Bella y ésta, al sentir el sabor quemante, comenzó toser y a abrir los ojos.

Todos respiraron con alivio.

Bella despertó completamente y los miró a todos con asombro, tardó en ubicarse en el lugar en que se encontraba y el por qué. Lo último que recordaba era a ella y a Edward, el beso, la sensación agobiante, el deseo de más y más de él, la abrumadora certeza de ese breve placer, la perspectiva de la pérdida... Suspiró y miró a Edward a los ojos, éste le esquivó la mirada y ella terminó mirando al piso, avergonzada. Sentía que las fuerzas la habían abandonado y no tenía ánimo ni siquiera para contestar las amables preguntas de Carlisle. Todo se había difuminado en una vana ilusión.

Edward no le podía sostener la mirada a una chica que le amaba, ¿qué le vería a él, que no tenía nada que ofrecer, como para ser amado, con amor, amor de verdad? Ella era fuego quemante, lo comprobaba con las sensaciones que le quedaron del beso, si seguía pendiente de esa mirada, se consumiría sin remedio; Ben tenía razón después de todo, pensaba. Sólo una perspectiva le quedaba para salir limpio de todo esto, huir, huir de ella.

—Bella, te desmayaste, tus signos vitales están bien, pero debemos averiguar la causa para que esto no se repita. Te llevaré al hospital para hacerte unas pruebas de inmediato. —Le dijo Carlisle y pensando que dado que se estaba besando con Edward era con quien ella tenía más confianza, le dijo —Vamos, acompáñanos al hospital.

—No, iré yo. —Repuso Emmet, decidido.

—Llamaré a Charlie desde el hospital. —Dijo Carlisle con gesto de preocupación, antes de tomar delicadamente a Bella por el brazo para llevarla a su auto.

Edward se quedó callado y se retiró de la habitación, nunca, ni aún teniendo relaciones sexuales, se había descontrolado tanto con una chica, si ella no se hubiera desmayado estaba seguro de que la hubiera tomado toda, completa, allí mismo; definitivamente, tenía que sacarse a Isabella Swan de la cabeza.

Alice lo siguió con la mirada, preocupada.

_*******************************************************_

Carlisle había dejado a Bella en observación acompañada de Emmet y se dirigió a su oficina, una de las más grandes y destacadas del pequeño hospital, que aun siendo modesto era bastante acogedor. Debía hacer lo que más temía, llamar a Charlie.

Su secretaria lo miró con intensidad, ese hombre maduro y hermoso la tenía encantada, era tan guapo pero desgraciadamente también era malditamente fiel, pensaba ella.

Carlisle no le prestó mucha atención y le dirigió un breve saludo.

—Por favor Kate, que no me molesten por lo menos durante veinte minutos.

—Por supuesto Doctor Cullen.

Entró a su oficina y despacio, con cansancio, se sentó en el ergonómico y alto sillón de su escritorio. Edward era un descarado, pensaba, su ya de por sí inestable situación emocional y promiscuidad lo habían preocupado severamente desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo había hablado con Esme y con Edward mismo; lo que más anhelaban para su hijo era que encontrara una chica a la cual amar y que le amara y dejara esa peligrosa búsqueda de aventuras sexuales en la que vivía inmerso. Lastimosamente, Edward había sido el más afectado por las peleas entre él y Esme cuando apenas tenía un año de edad, se daba cuenta de que los niños definitivamente son como esponjas que absorben todo a su alrededor y esos momentos de angustia como pareja que pasaron en esa época habían dejando una huella sutil en su hijo que se evidenciaba ahora, con esa huida tan impresionante de Edward a todo lo que le implicara un compromiso estable con alguien. ¿Y por qué él tenía que haberse puesto a jugar precisamente con Bella, la hija de Charlie… y de ella?

Respiró con profundidad y marcó lentamente los números de la estación de policía de la localidad. Hacía muchos años que no hablaba con Charlie de manera directa, siempre se veían, era inevitable en un pueblo tan pequeño, muchas veces coincidían en el hospital y más de una vez había tenido que prestar su asesoramiento con casos criminales específicos, que aunque eran escasos a veces se presentaban, debió dar conceptos y colaborar dada su condición de psiquiatra, pero nunca, nunca Charlie Swan había vuelto a dirigirle a la palabra.

El timbre sonó lento y aburrido, como él mismo sentía ante la perspectiva de tener que hablar con su ex amigo. Estaba furioso con Edward, ponerlo en esta situación por esa inmadurez suya para manejar las relaciones con el género femenino, era imperdonable, sobre todo cuando en su mente apenas empezaba a controlar el remordimiento por lo ocurrido hace ya tanto tiempo.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar de todos modos que ésta era la primera oportunidad que tenía para expiar su culpa, después de todo, Bella había sido la directa y más afectada por lo ocurrido.

—Estación de Policía de Forks, ¿en qué podemos servirle? —Contestó una voz muy joven para ser la de Charlie.

—Quiero hablar con el Jefe Swan, por favor, es un tema personal.

—¡Charlie! Te llaman. —Se escuchó a lo lejos.

Pasaron tres lentos y agobiantes minutos para Carlisle.

—Jefe Swan.

—Hola Charlie, soy Carlisle.

—¿Carlisle? ¿Qué quieres? Sabes que no deseo hablar contigo.

—Lo sé, pero es importante, es Bella, está en el hospital.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi niña? —Su voz sonaba muy alarmada.

—No es nada grave, pero es mejor que vengas, hay que hacerle unas pruebas y necesito tu autorización, por favor no te preocupes, acá te contaré todo.

—No quiero que le pongas una mano encina…

—Por Dios Charlie, déjate de tonterías, el pasado es eso, pasado, no soy un depredador y ella es una niña, soy su médico, no me creerías capaz…

—Te creo capaz de muchas cosas porque he tenido evidencia de a lo que puedes llegar.

—Me juzgas por un solo acontecimiento que nunca jamás se ha vuelto a repetir. Ven por favor, pero serénate, ella necesita verte calmado, tuvo un colapso de carácter nervioso y no le vendría bien verte furioso.

Una respiración honda se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Dime ya, qué le pasó.

—Estaba en mi casa y se desmayó, no parece nada fisiológico, pero debo comprobarlo con algunos exámenes.

—Sabía que era mala idea que rondara tu casa. Voy de inmediato. —Colgó.

Era la primera vez que se dirigían la palabra después de 17 años.

*******************************************

_**Continuará…**_

_**De verdad espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo**__**, a mí gusta especialmente y fue muy divertido escribirlo. **_

_**Chicas y chicos, **__**mil y mil gracias por los 43 reviews que tuvo el capítulo anterior, nuevo récord, como siempre lo más importante fue el contenido de todos y cada uno de los mismos, me emocionaron mucho sus ideas, sus dudas, sus expectativas, a quienes están logueados les contesto directamente, a quienes son anónimos sólo les digo, yo también creo que el amor lo cura todo.**_

_**G**__**racias también a quienes me han incluido en sus favoritos y alertas. **_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	9. Chapter 9

DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS

**TIPO**: Universo algo alternativo – todos humanos

**DISCLAIMER**: No sé si debo pagar regalías a Stephenie por amar a Edward Cullen, pero sí debo reconocer que los personajes son absolutamente suyos y sólo ella puede lucrarse con ellos. La historia es mía realizada sin ánimo de lucro.

**Atención**: Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

_**Dedicado a todas las lectoras y lectores, gracias por ser fieles a la historia y por su paciencia.**_

_**A y0misma, por su gran colaboración y ayuda.**_

_**A Cari, quien ha beteado éste capítulo mejorándolo notablemente. A ti, gracias mil.**_

CAPÍTULO 9

Charlie recorrió el pequeño pueblo de un extremo al otro en cinco minutos; había activado la sirena de la patrulla para que nadie le obstruyera el paso. No sabía qué le perturbaba más, que Bella estuviera enferma, que se hubiera enfermado en casa de los Cullen o que precisamente Carlisle Cullen fuera el médico a cargo de ella; definitivamente no quería deberle nada.

Carlisle le esperaba en la puerta. La situación de Bella no era grave, pero era mejor controlar a Charlie antes de que armara un escándalo en ese caso sin fundamento; lo conocía bastante bien.

Se encontraron en la puerta y los ojos fogosos de los dos hombres se cruzaron, se miraron por un breve pero intenso momento, los recuerdos se agolparon en las dos mentes que habían tratado de ignorarse mutuamente desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Carlisle extendió la mano para saludar, pero Charlie sólo le devolvió una mirada fría.

— Quiero ver a Bella.

— La verás, pero quisiera hablar contigo antes.

— ¿Qué tiene ella?

— Vamos a mi oficina.

Carlisle no quería una discusión pública que los expusiera a ambos, Forks era un pueblo pequeño y a ninguno de los dos les convenía que resurgieran las habladurías de la época en la que se interrumpió su amistad.

Charlie le siguió con desconfianza, se sentó en la silla que le señaló y con voz de desagrado le dijo:

— Por favor, sé rápido, lo que menos quiero en la vida es estar aquí hablando contigo.

— Bella se desmayó en mi casa. Alice me avisó de inmediato, fui a verla y si bien estaba sin sentido, respiraba y pronto reaccionó, la traje al hospital para que analicemos qué ha llevado a su cuerpo a actuar de tal forma.

— Por Dios, ¿es algo grave? — Exclamó ya con renovada angustia, que desplazó por un momento su desagrado hacia Carlisle.

— No lo creo, pero es mejor asegurarnos. Por favor, firma éstas autorizaciones, prometo que haremos los exámenes más completos para detectar y o prevenir cualquier afección que tenga.

— Carlilse, yo sé que tienes una intuición muy grande para estas cosas, dímelo, qué crees que tiene.

Él guardó silencio por un breve instante, estaba seguro de que Bella no quería que su padre supiera lo del beso y la verdad no quería instigar la ira de su antiguo amigo, por lo que no le contó nada sobre eso.

— Creo que es algo emocional, hay cosas que ella no quiere enfrentar. Si mi teoría la comprueba el que los exámenes salgan bien, que es lo que espero, entonces haré una revisión psiquiátrica.

Charlie quedó preocupado aunque no le extrañó, firmó los documentos y salió rápidamente a buscar a Bella.

**************************

— No entiendo por qué se toman tantas molestias conmigo, estoy bien. — Decía Bella a Emmet y a Alice, recostada sobre la camilla de observación.

Alice le acariciaba levemente las manos mientras Emmet la miraba con fijeza, como si quisiera descifrar algo en ese rostro que le inquietaba demasiado, su buen humor habitual se había esfumado. Le era tan evidente ahora; Bella estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward, no había vuelta a atrás.

Bella se estaba mordiendo la lengua desde que Alice había llegado, pero no podía más, tenía que preguntar por él.

— Edward, ¿cómo está? –Su mirada enfocada obstinadamente en el piso denotaba lo que le costaba hablar de él en ese momento, pero no soportaba la incertidumbre, él la había evadido flagrantemente y eso era muy doloroso.

Emmet le buscó con la mirada y respiró profundo.

— Bella, él... no está bien, parece confundido. — Le respondió Alice.

— Yo debería pedirle disculpas, todo fue tan extraño, yo... me excedí. – Dijo con profunda tristeza.

— ¿Te excediste, Bella? Yo creo que el que se excedió fue él. —Exclamó Emmet, enfadado.

— Sí, Bella, debes ser consciente de ello; él es quien tiene la experiencia, es quien tiene la responsabilidad, no está bien que quisiera jugar contigo. — Le dijo Alice.

— No creo que deba estar confundido, evidentemente todo fue un error, él debería estar tranquilo y no creo que me quiera ni siquiera para jugar. — Bella estaba extrañada y el dolor le fluía por los poros, se le notaba tanto que no era algo que Emmet y Alice pudieran soportar fácilmente.

— Bella, reacciona, no lo defiendas más, él ni siquiera se plantea venir a verte. Ya déjalo pasar, mi hermano no te conviene para nada. — Emmet se estaba exasperando.

— No, a él le pasa algo, no reacciona de la forma como lo hace habitualmente, ¿será que está en las drogas? De pronto su entrenador le inyecta algo.

Sólo así se explicaba que él hubiera querido besarla, además que le dijera con esa voz ronca y sensual esa palabra que le resonaba como una ráfaga de metralleta en la cabeza: "Hermosa", se la repetía una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Estaba loco entonces?

— No, Bella, no te haga ilusiones. Si estuviera en las drogas habría esperanza de que cambiara, no puedes ser tan optimista. Su problema es congénito, desde su nacimiento, mira si lo sabré yo que le conozco desde sus primeras horas de vida.

— Emmet, no está bien que seas tan duro con él; es tu hermano, qué habría dado yo por tener uno.

— Tienes uno, bueno, dos, sólo que no los conoces.

— Ellos no cuentan. Y la verdad, no quiero... no puedo... hablar más sobre esto. – Bella comenzaba a agitarse y cerró los ojos en negación.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente y el rostro preocupado de Charlie asomó por la puerta.

— Bella, hija, ¿cómo estás?

Ella trató de recomponer su semblante todavía extremadamente pálido. No le servían para nada los efectos de la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos, los cuales discretamente la dejaron a solas con él.

— Papá, estoy bien, no te preocupes. — Bella se sentía incómoda ante el abrazo de su padre, no eran normales las manifestaciones de afecto entre ellos.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos desprovistos todavía de sus eternas gafas, pero ella esquivó su mirada, Charlie se dio cuenta y la tomó por el mentón, haciéndola volver a enfrentarlo.

— ¿Qué pasó, Bells? Hablé con Carlisle pero le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que me ocultaba algo sobre ti. ¿Por qué te desmayaste? Te ha pasado antes cuando te afectas extremadamente por algo, te conozco, ¿qué sucedió?

Ella guardó silencio. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser un libro abierto para todos? La leían con tanta facilidad, no pensó que su padre la conociera tan bien como para saber de antemano que algo muy especial había sucedido. Pero si no podía hablarlo con sus amigos, mucho menos con su padre.

—La presión en la escuela es mucha, papá, esta semana es sólo de exámenes, llegan los resultados de la admisión de las Universidades, todo eso...

Charlie la miró con amorosa resignación, le era tan evidente que ella mentía.

—Está bien si no quieres contármelo ahora, pero más adelante, cuando te sientas mejor, me lo dirás. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella le devolvió el abrazo con agradecimiento, con los ojos húmedos por el llanto que trataba de controlar.

**************************

Edward Cullen estrellaba repetitivamente su cabeza contra la almohada.

Su mente repetía con exagerada exactitud cada momento pasado con Bella en su habitación. Todavía tenía a su lado, en su mesita de noche, las gafas y el broche para el cabello de ella y los miraba con insistencia.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Esperaba que no fuera nada que Laureen o Jessica no pudieran sacarle del cuerpo, un poco de sexo, de seguro, le ahuyentaría las sensaciones tan impresionantes grabadas en su mente y en sus células que le había dejado ese beso.

No, mejor buscar a Tanya, pensó, sólo por ella había llegado a sentir algo, menos de una semana pero al fin y al cabo, algo, aunque rápido se decepcionó, hasta que llegó Bella, quien por primera vez le llevaba a sentir con intensidad.

Bella, Bella, su nombre resonaba cruelmente en su mente que ya sentía enferma. ¿Ella le amaba? Por Dios, pero qué pensaba esa chica enamorándose de la forma como Alice le había dicho, estaban en el siglo XXI, esos amores medievales no eran de ésta época, no existían, el sexo y las relaciones sin obligaciones habían reemplazado esos compromisos eternos que traspasaban las existencias sobre los cuales fantaseaban Shakespeare, Brontë o Austin. Ni siquiera se lo creía respecto a Carlisle y Esme, quienes algunas veces tenían discusiones aparentemente por asuntos del pasado.

Ella era muy estúpida por enamorarse así. Y él había sido más estúpido aún por besarla de esa forma, por desearla de esa manera tan intensa y profundamente enigmática, porque esos sentimientos de ella le habían dejado una huella muy lastimera en su ser, la deseaba más, mucho más desesperadamente que antes.

Se revolcó en la cama para no pensar en el deseo, en el intoxicante sabor de sus labios, de su saliva, del contacto de su lengua contra la suya, en cómo se agitaba recordando el estremecimiento del cuerpo de ella contra el de él; debía encontrar un puerto seguro, uno que no le exigiera compromiso ni emocionalidad, uno que no lo perturbara como Bella lo hacía, debía buscar a Tanya, de inmediato.

Tomó compulsivamente el teléfono celular y marcó el número, le contestaron al primer timbrazo.

—Hola, precioso, pensábamos que te habíamos perdido. – La voz sugerente de ella lo llenó de una repulsión momentánea.

—Hola, Tanya, ¿podemos vernos? – Fue al grano.

—Claro cariño, pero no ahora, tengo una cena con mis padres... ¿mañana después de la escuela? Mi casa estará sola.

—Perfecto, me encanta que sepas lo que quiero.

—Eres tan predecible, Cullen. —Tanya cortó la llamada y sonrió satisfecha, todo apuntaba a que ella iba a ser la elegida.

Edward siguió inquieto, sintió que para poder tratar de conciliar el sueño debía hacer otra llamada.

— ¿Alice?

—Hola, Edward. —Contestó ella en voz baja y con desgana, se había quedado a hacerle compañía a Bella durante la noche.

— ¿Cómo está ella?

— ¿Por qué te importa? Sabes que tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

—Dímelo, Alice, por favor. ¿Cómo está? – Su voz tenía una extraña intensidad que Alice fácilmente detectó.

—Ella está bien, muy triste, pero bien.

—Gracias, por favor dile que…

—¿Qué…?

—Nada, hablamos mañana.

Una suave sensación de abatimiento lo recorrió al pensar en la tristeza de Bella, él quería que ella fuera feliz, no se lo explicaba, pero el que ella estuviera triste y además por su causa, le resultaba intolerable.

Escondió su cabeza debajo de la almohada tratando de no pensar.

**************************

Bella pasó la noche en el hospital esperando que salieran los resultados de los exámenes. A la mañana siguiente, Carlisle hizo que la enfermera la llevara a su consultorio una vez tuvo los resultados en su mesa.

Ella se sintió sobrecogida por el ambiente del lugar y ante la presencia de Carlisle, sus ojos azules y su rostro sereno trataron de brindarle confianza, pero no podía evitar la sensación de que tendría una nada fácil charla con ese hombre, tan escalofriantemente guapo como sus hijos.

— Los exámenes han salido perfectamente, Bella, pero sabemos que algo pasa por tu cabecita para que hayas reaccionado de la forma en la que lo hiciste. ¿Me permites formularte unas preguntas, muy, muy personales?

— No lo sé, doctor Cullen, es algo incómodo…

— Dime Carlisle, por favor, y si lo que te preocupa es que mis hijos son tus amigos y conozco a tu padre, no te preocupes, como psiquiatra tengo la obligación moral y legal de guardar el secreto de todo lo que me cuentes en nuestras citas; acá eres mi paciente, sólo puedo revelar lo que me autorices hacer.

— ¿Por qué su interés por ayudarme, Carlisle? Ha sido tan amable, tan solícito conmigo.

— Bella, tengo varias razones; la primera es la implicación de mi hijo Edward en lo sucedido, por favor discúlpalo, es un chico bueno pero un poco perdido, algo inmaduro emocionalmente, parece ansioso de amar pero al mismo tiempo espanta a sus mejores posibilidades, como tú lo eres.

Bella estaba sonrojada, el episodio que habrían querido quedara oculto lo sabían todos, por su estúpida debilidad que no le permitió mantenerse en pié. Rememoró el beso y la intensidad de su sonrojo adquirió proporciones épicas, hasta Carlisle volvió a preocuparse.

— Respira, Bella, despacio, deja que el aire fluya y llene todos tus pulmones, suéltalo muy lento. Por lo visto, te altera no sólo el haber vivido ese momento con Edward, también recordarlo.

En realidad la alteraba el recuerdo de esas intensas sensaciones del beso, su propia excitación, la que creyó sentir en Edward y el hecho de prácticamente haberle asaltado; cuando él le daba un casto beso, ella no se contuvo y terminó colgada de su cuello, con las uñas prácticamente enterradas en su cuero cabelludo y reclamó, prácticamente exigió su lengua, con toda la razón él estaba molesto con ella ya que después no había querido mirarla a los ojos, ni siquiera la había llamado a preguntar cómo estaba. Era consciente de que le había faltado poco para violarlo en ese mismo instante, si no se hubiera desmayado, le habría comenzado a arrancar los botones de la camisa. Edward la desquiciaba, no era ella misma cuando sucedió eso, todo eso bullía en su interior, pero sólo pudo reconocer algunas cosas.

— Lo siento, me avergüenza que todos lo sepan, no es algo que me pueda explicar, que una chica como yo sea besada por un chico como Edward y más vergüenza me da hablar de ello con su propio padre.

— No lo olvides, en éste momento soy tu psiquiatra, tu doctor, no el padre de Edward, aunque serlo me ayudará a comprenderlo mejor todo. Tengo una profunda preocupación respecto a él y sé que tu me ayudarás a enfocarlo todo de la mejor forma, Bella, tú también me estás ayudando a mí y a mi familia. En todo caso, también debo hablar con Edward.

— No por favor, él no tuvo la culpa de nada, fue raro, no sé ni cómo pasó, pero no fue él sólo, participé de ello activamente, como presumirá.

— Bella, no te preocupes. Hablaré con él porque como te comenté, me preocupa, un beso no tiene nada de malo, claro, no es censurable entre jóvenes de la edad de ustedes que se atraen, el problema es que mi hijo va de lado a lado como una veleta sin ninguna estabilidad emocional, no es lo que Esme y yo le hemos enseñado, además, debe prever las consecuencias de sus actos, tiene una alta probabilidad de lastimar, de causar dolor y eso no es algo que podamos permitir. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de continuar?

— Sí, dijo que tenía varias razones para ayudarme, sólo me dijo una.

— Cierto — Carlisle le sonrió con preocupación —. Desde hace muchos años tengo una deuda con tu padre, que espero si no saldarla completamente, por lo menos ayudarla a cicatrizar.

— ¿Usted, una deuda? ¿Le debe dinero o algo así? No lo creo, usted lo tiene todo para pagar sus deudas.

— No, Bella, no es una deuda de dinero, es algo mucho más difícil de pagar y que no puedo contarte sin autorización de tu padre, sólo te digo que fuimos amigos y yo le fallé vilmente, ni siquiera me he perdonado por ello. No puedo decir más, perderías tu tiempo indagando al respecto.

Bella quedó muy intrigada, lo sospechaba, había un nexo entre Carlisle y su padre que desconocía por completo pero, ¿cómo podía ser eso? Charlie nunca había mencionado nada.

— Comencemos entonces. — Completó Carlisle.

Fue una charla intensa e incómoda para Bella, Carlisle fue directo y sondeaba con profundidad sus sentimientos. Era difícil e inútil tratar de ocultarle algo, lo más difícil fue hablar de Renée y de Edward, en los dos casos Bella se removía en su silla supremamente incómoda.

— Ella se marchó antes de que yo cumpliera el primer año. No tengo recuerdos de una madre, sólo de una voz desde el final de una línea telefónica que me llama en mi cumpleaños, en Acción de Gracias y Navidad, pero nada más.

— ¿Y qué sientes al respecto?

— La verdad… que si yo no hubiera nacido... todo hubiera sido diferente para mi padre. Él ha sufrido mucho, es insoportable verle en su soledad y su dolor, sin rehacer su vida, sólo se dedica a trabajar y a pescar. Él sabe que fue mi culpa porque pasa poco tiempo conmigo y yo lo entiendo, verme le recuerda el por qué perdió a Renée, es razonable que se distancie. — Dijo ella con suma tristeza, alzando los hombros.

Carlisle se agitó incómodo en su silla, le devolvió a Bella una mirada amorosa cargada de compasión y de culpa. Demasiada culpa, esa niña no podía estar más equivocada, pensaba.

— Bella, por Dios, tu nacimiento no fue desencadenante de que tu madre se fuera. Si no hubieras nacido, igual se hubiera marchado, no tuviste nada que ver con ello.

— Ella era muy joven para ser madre, era una responsabilidad muy fuerte a los 18 años, además, ¿cómo puede usted saberlo? — Le dijo con una corriente de lágrimas fluyendo por sus ojos.

— Lo sé, créeme. — Le alcanzó una caja de pañuelos desechables que ella tomó con ansias —. ¿Has tenido novio?

Bella, en medio de las lágrimas, sonrió.

— No, por supuesto que no, ¿quién se fijaría en una chica como yo?

— Bueno, mi hijo te besó, obviamente se fijó en una chica como tú. – Definitivamente esta niña tenía la autoestima por el piso.

— Ese beso fue un error, no le significó nada a él ni tiene por qué significarlo, Edward tiene muchas y mejores oportunidades.

— ¿Y a ti… él te significa algo? —Le preguntó con sospecha.

Bella se mantuvo en silencio, sus lágrimas seguían su curso solas, sin sollozos y sintió una brecha en su pecho que se abría clamando el amor de Edward para sí misma, como única oportunidad para cerrar esa herida abierta y sangrante.

— Entiendo. — Indicó Carlisle compasivo, sin necesidad de que ella dijera nada. — ¿Desde cuándo tienes sentimientos por él?

Ella se demoró un poco pero, como si hubiera tenido una revelación, con firmeza y mirándolo a los ojos, finalmente contestó:

— Desde que tengo memoria, desde que tengo conciencia de que él existe, en mis pensamientos nunca ha habido otro hombre, es él, desde siempre, es algo que he sabido con certeza prácticamente desde que era una niña. — Lo dijo estremecida para terminar desviando su mirada hacia el suelo.

A Carlisle se le oprimió el pecho con dolor, recordó a una joven mujer rubia de grandes y expresivos ojos muy parecidos a los de Bella, pero azules, que le decía algo muy similar, hace ya muchos años.

— _Te amo desde que tengo memoria, en mis pensamientos nunca ha habido otro hombre, te amo desde siempre y para siempre, ni la presencia de Charlie ni de Esme pueden cambiar eso. _

— _Pero sabes que yo no puedo amarte, amo a mi esposa, ella es y será siempre lo más importante. _

— _Tengo suficiente amor para los dos. __— __Le dijo acercándose tentadoramente a su boca, ansiosa. _

— _¿Y Charlie y tu hija? _

— _Me casé con él por despecho ante tu rechazo, lo sabes de sobra, a Isabella la amo, es mi niña amada, pero a ti también te amo, no puedo elegir entre los dos. _

_Carlisle la besó_,_ enternecido por sus palabras, aunque sabía que no la amaba se sintió tan tentado de ceder_._ Ese amor de ella era avasallador y era cierto, bastaba para los dos, aunque él amara a Esme, aunque Charlie estuviera loco por esa mujer, sintió que sólo existía ese momento entre ellos y la tomó con pasión entre sus brazos, con la fuerza de un deseo indescifrable que lo impulsó al error y a no pensar en sus consecuencias. _

_La amó con locura, disfrutó de un afán de posesión inusual porque sentía ese amor de ella tan palpable, tan patente en ese contacto físico entre dos cuerpos desnudos, en ese placer que se prodigaban. _

_Y lo peor fue que sucedió muchas veces más, muchas, él no podía enfrentar la mirada de Charlie, su amigo, ni la de Esme en ese momento embarazada, ni la de sus dos pequeños hijos. _

_Pero ese cuerpo, esas caricias eran tan tentadoras, sentirse objeto de un amor tan intenso como nunca antes había pensado que existiera lo desarmó_. S_in embargo_, _esos momentos de debilidad lo pagaron muy caro, no sólo ella y él, todos los que amaban y ahora, sus propios hijos. _

Los ojos de Carlisle se humedecieron. Tenía allí, frente a él, la evidencia del daño que había causado. ¿Podría repararlo de alguna manera? — Se preguntaba. — ¿Y cómo dos mujeres, madre e hija, podrían haberse enamorado de esa misma forma tan intensa, de un padre y de su hijo? Si el destino no existía, entonces que le dijera Dios si era cierto que los pecados de los padres los pagaban los hijos, pues sólo podía pensar que todo lo causaba algún extraño castigo divino por ese daño que nunca habían reparado, ni ella ni él. Tenía la prueba ahora de que ésta chica hermosa que en ese momento no podía esconderse detrás de sus habituales gafas, amaba a su propio hijo como en su momento su propia madre lo amó a él mismo.

Porque ese amor entrañaba sufrimiento, lo sabía, inevitablemente.

— Edward es afortunado, es hermoso que le ames de esa forma. — Le dijo al fin, con la mirada fija en el lapicero con el cual tomaba notas.

— Pero es muy doloroso, porque no tengo esperanzas. Míreme, ¿cómo puede él amar algo así?

— ¿Él lo sabe?

— No, ni quiero que lo sepa, sería muy vergonzoso. – Dijo con cara de espanto.

— Bella, te tapas toda, ocultas tus ojos, tu piel, tu cabello, tu cuerpo...

— Los oculto porque odio que miren lo fea y absurda que me veo. De todos modos, si alguien se me acerca o el mismo Edward lo hiciera, terminaría abandonándome como lo hizo mi madre, ni a ella le gusté y eso que me tuvo en su vientre.

— No tiene porque ser así Bella, la gente ahora sólo ve tu empaque porque nunca dejas que te vean más allá. Eres una chica muy hermosa, sólo tienes que reconocértelo y dejar de usar capas de tela, chaquetas y gafas gruesas. Edward ha visto cómo eres realmente, si no, no te hubiera besado. Eres un ser hermoso, no sólo por lo que ocultas físicamente, sino porque eres una chica inteligente, dulce y sensible, el ideal de cualquier hombre.

Carlisle sabía que tenía ante sí la prueba de su merecido castigo, pero también la oportunidad de expiar por fin sus culpas, decidió voltear su suerte y de pronto sintió a Bella como si también fuera su hija, aunque era la hija de Charlie y de esa mujer que le amó con locura. Lamentablemente, con los antecedentes afectivos de Edward, no podía esperar gran cosa de él, se levantó y violando todo el protocolo psiquiátrico que le impedía generar lazos emocionales con sus pacientes, tomó su propio pañuelo y se acercó a ella para limpiarle las lágrimas y abrazarla.

— No te preocupes de nada, nos haremos cargo, si Edward es un idiota — como es lo más probable que sea en este caso, pensó — verás como superas esto y encontrarás alguien que te ame y te merezca verdaderamente.

Bella se sintió confortada por el abrazo, era sincero, se dio cuenta de dónde había heredado Emmet tanta calidez, aunque era raro sentir ese abrazo preciso del padre del hombre que amaba. Además, instantáneamente entendió el mensaje, si su propio padre pensaba que Edward Cullen era un idiota, no había esperanza, su única salida era olvidarle.

Carlisle comenzó a delinear planes en su mente, lo más difícil, convencer a Charlie, lo que más facilitaría todo, contar con Alice.

**************************

_**Continuará...**_

_**Chicas y no sé si chicos, gracias de corazón por los 62 reviews del capítulo pasado, nuevo récord, todos son emocionantes, me han puesto a pegar griticos y saltos de alegría a medida que les leía, gracias especiales por ello a cynthiaa, sussan blatter , Sheila, yosep-cm, Maritza Cullen, XxBluueexX, PAULETTA, nini cullen, AlubaMeLA, Jared, BlueAngel, Bellisxx, DFesJNe, FYA, Uriel, .Gel, sixsixsix, Aldi, LasiVa, ParisLoves, Gabriela Cullen, qw, Tulipan_8, rosewg, Sarita09, LuuCeRo, Heras, Cer5, Claudia, Ginebra, Withcher, vivi2002, Helena, Lara_42, Eira, CelesteCullen, 9879glumi, Arch22, Blake1200, Asai_45, TimEbleu, Chistine, Ainara, Alice-k-t, yela, Afrodita, A.M.O.R.E., Zafira68, **Meel**, AllySan, AngelaFaloppa, izhavo, BiankisMasen, yeray, Lara Cullen Masen, lili-cherry-uhiha, sol y luna 0428, anteliacullen, nilaa, Kelda Ylonen Cullen, Steph-Midnight.**_

_**Mención especial para TimEbleu, por ser el review número 200.**_

_**Gracias también a quienes me han incluido en sus favoritos y alertas, que han aumentado notablemente.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_

_**Por cierto, gracias por leer y ojalá te animes a comentar.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

**TIPO: **Universo algo alternativo —todos humanos

**DISCLAIMER: **Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia sí es mía.

_**Alerta: Éste capítulo tiene muy especialmente lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.**_

_**Dedicado a todas las lectoras y lectores, gracias por ser fieles a la historia y por su paciencia.**_

_**Dedicado a**__** Steph, por su gran colaboración y ayuda, porque ha beteado éste capítulo mejorándolo notablemente. A ti, gracias mil.**_

**CAPÍTULO 10**

La mañana se extendió sobre Forks y el sol se levantó con su pálida calidez. Edward se despertó sintiendo la lánguida luz del día contra la cara, había olvidado correr las cortinas y el amplio ventanal le mostraba la tenue pero fastidiosa luz. Se extrañó de haber dormido algo, no se dio cuenta en qué momento perdió la conciencia de vigilia para entrar en un mundo de sueños confusos y tediosos.

Se dio un duchazo frío, el agua le golpeaba los músculos con fuerza mientras él trataba de sacarse las sensaciones de la mala noche pasada, se secó y buscó su ropa apresurado, ese día tenía examen a la primera hora.

Pensó en Bella, en cómo habría amanecido esa mañana, en Tanya, que de seguro le acosaría más que siempre gracias a la promesa que le había hecho y en su padre, quien pocas veces adoptaba esa actitud de querer hablar seriamente con él; pero cuando lo hacía, era algo verdaderamente serio.

Definitivamente el día no pintaba muy bien. De pronto era mejor idea volver a enredarse en las sábanas e ignorar lo que tenía que enfrentar en la vida real. No, mejor no, la noche fue torturante, no podía pasar el día igual.

Se vistió rápidamente y recordó su examen de biología precisamente a primera hora de la mañana. ¿Bella iría? Seguro que no, seguía en el hospital pues esperaban los resultados de las pruebas.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, Esme como siempre antes de salir le había dejado la cafetera humeante y él ansiaba la cafeína para su organismo; lamentablemente la perspectiva de un mal día se concretó cuando vio a Emmett que le esperaba recostado en la encimera de la cocina, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Buenos días —saludó Edward, desconfiado.

—Buenos días —respondió Emmett, con su mirada aguda y cargada de reproche.

Edward tomó la cafetera y sirvió el café en una taza, al sentir el aroma agradeció mentalmente a Esme quien siempre estaba pendiente de que no les faltara nada. Con Emmett se miraban de soslayo sin hablarse, hasta que finalmente Edward rompió el mutismo.

—Suéltalo Emmett, si no lo haces te va a dar un aneurisma. —Le dijo cansado de la espera, tomando un sorbo que se diluyó en su cuerpo benéficamente.

—Necesito saber tus intenciones con ella —contestó Emmett, impasible pero directo.

—No te importa. —contraatacó con descaro, bebiendo nuevamente de la taza.

—Sí me importa, mucho. La besaste, estás interesado en ella de algún modo, quiero saber si quieres jugar con ella como lo has hecho con todas, o si te interesa realmente.

A Edward le era extraño escuchar el tono de seriedad de su hermano —normalmente bromista y alegre—, daba miedo en su rol serio y afectado, pero no el suficiente como para seguirle la corriente.

—Si quieres respuestas, dámelas tu primero. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella? ¿Por qué te importa?

—Es mi amiga, Edward. No permitiré que le hagas daño; que la uses y la botes como algo inservible después de haberle sacado provecho.

—Claro, porque prefieres que quien le saque provecho seas tú, porque andas detrás de ella —completó Edward tratando de controlar su ira—. Sí lo que quieres saber es si te dejo el camino libre, pues no, no lo tienes libre... ¿Es tan importante para ti como para que dejaras a Rosalie?

—Las razones por las que Rose y yo terminamos sólo nos incumben a nosotros. Edward, Bella no merece que la lastimes, no me interesa utilizarla para nada, me interesa ganarme su afecto porque ella merece ser amada, merece alguien que la respete y la admire, que la bese porque quiera satisfacerla, no porque quiera egoístamente satisfacerse a sí mismo.

—¡Emmett estás loco!, tienes a Rose, déjale el camino libre a quienes no tengan a nadie en sus vidas.

—Con Rose las cosas no han funcionado...

—Claro que funcionan Emmett. Lo tengo clarísimo desde que estás con ella, mírate como eras antes de ser su novio y como eres ahora. Ella te ha mejorado, te ha dado una perspectiva de la vida nueva y diferente; todos lo hemos notado. El chico vacío y superficial que había en ti se fue dejando paso a un hombre lleno de alegría y un humor gigantesco, eso te lo dio Rose, no debes olvidarlo.

Emmett reflexionó unos segundos; cierto, Rose le había brindado mucho, pero al final su relación eran peleas y cada vez que se enojaba le terminaba, era insostenible.

—Siento algo por Bella, por eso necesito que me clarifiques tus intenciones con ella, conociéndote sólo pienso que la quieres en tu lista de conquistas que usas y botas, y ten por seguro que no permitiré que sea eso para ti, vale mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

—¿Para qué vas a perder el tiempo con Bella, Emmett?, tú mismo dijiste que ella me ama a mí. Si eso es cierto las posibilidades con ella son mías, no tuyas.

Emmett se enfureció. Súbitamente tomó a Edward de la solapa de la camisa, lo arrastró y lo puso en contra de la pared.

—¡Maldito engreído! —Exclamó—, ella te ama ciegamente porque no te conoce ni conoce otras posibilidades, yo le mostraré que la perspectiva es más amplia y que el único hombre sobre la tierra no eres tú. Te dejará de amar de inmediato cuando sepa que tiene, no sólo más, sino mejores opciones.

—Suéltame Emmett, podrás ser más fuerte pero yo soy más rápido y tengo mejor habilidad, no me obligues a pegarte, podremos tener las diferencias que sean pero eres mi hermano.

Emmett suavizó su agarre pero mantuvo su mirada fija en él, directo a los ojos.

—Si la lastimas de cualquier modo estaré ahí para cobrártelo.

—Si me ama como Alice y tú dicen que lo hace, ni siquiera tener más opciones la hará cambiar. Por cierto, lo de que seas mejor opción, no lo comparto.

Edward se sentía imposibilitado de dejarle el camino libre a Emmett, o por lo menos, a dejárselo tan fácil. No comprendía el por qué, tenía certeza de que lo mejor para él era alejarse de Bella, pero así mismo sentía que la ira lo movilizaba a llevarle la contraria a Emmett y que haría cualquier cosa con tal de dejarlo insatisfecho. Por ello, no pudo decirle que planeaba alejarse de ella. Si su plan con Tanya resultaba, lo haría, pero tampoco quería que su hermano se le acercara a Bella, si él renunciaba a ella Emmet también tendría que hacerlo, aún no se planteaba que otro lograra tener algo con ella; la dejaría en paz, pero a condición de que nadie más se le acercara y arrebatara lo que sólo era suyo, aunque él se abstuviera de tomarlo, por su propia seguridad.

—Estaré detrás de ti siempre, permanentemente y a cada paso que des hacia ella yo estaré vigilante, no dejaré que la lastimes, mira lo que le hiciese con un simple beso, ella es frágil, es una mujer sensible y no te importó; ya la estás lastimando, no lo permitiré hermanito.

—Estás jugando un juego que sabes de antemano perdido, Emmett, nunca juegues a menos que tengas posibilidades de ganar. ¿Por qué quieres jugar en éstas condiciones? Tú mismo me dijiste que ella me ama, yo tengo las cartas ganadoras.

—Aquí sólo quiero que gane Bella. Ni tú, ni yo, en ese caso y con sólo esa posibilidad jugaré.

—Sólo piensa lo de Rose, no vale la pena que eches por la borda una relación tan importante.

—Ese es problema mío. Y tú solo quieres jugar para no perder por primera vez Edward, ella ni siquiera es tu tipo, no te entiendo, es raro en ti… dímelo sinceramente, ¿sientes algo por ella?

Edward lo miró indeciso, sí, sentía algo por ella, pero no lo podía aceptar ni ante sí mismo, menos ante su hermano.

—No, no siento nada. —Le dijo finalmente y el corazón se le oprimió ante la mentira.

—Entonces déjala en paz. —Le dijo Emmett reflejando toda la sinceridad del mundo en sus palabras.

Edward le dejó solo sin replicarle. Ahora estaba más confundido aún, parecía por sus respuestas que estaba determinado a tener algo con Bella. Pero eso no era cierto, esa niña le paralizaba, el temor de sentir algo por ella era abrasador y apabullante. Sin embargo, tampoco podía entregar a Bella en bandeja de plata a otra persona, iba más allá de sus fuerzas, si no podía ser para él, tampoco lo sería para cualquier otro.

Se sentía enloqueciendo, mientras conducía hacia la Escuela se tocaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos para conjurar las confusiones de su cerebro, todo se había vuelto sumamente complejo. Pensó en que Emmett tenía razón, si él no sentía nada por ella, ¿por qué no simplemente la dejaba en paz? Se sentía incapaz con esas sensaciones metidas en su piel y en su cerebro, quizá después de estar con Tanya y se recuperara podría darle carta blanca a Emmet. Ahora, no, no podía.

**********

La jornada en la escuela no había sido nada fácil.

Ni Bella ni Alice hicieron acto de presencia, seguro porque seguían aún en el hospital, lo bueno era que nadie en la escuela sabía nada sobre eso.

Las chicas del club de admiradoras de Edward se habían exacerbado al verle solo ese día y le seguían y guiñaban como perritos falderos.

Tanya estuvo exasperante, pero él le sonreía y le besaba de vez en cuando, dando espectáculo público especialmente antes del examen final de biología y durante el almuerzo, porque debía mantenerla interesada en la sesión de sexo de la tarde. Pero vaya si le costó ceder a sus caprichos.

Pero lo peor_, peor_ de la jornada fueron Mike y James que le siguieron buscando la oportunidad para hablarle y él les evadía, no quería empaparse de su cinismo y para ello, por lo menos, Tanya le sirvió.

Sin embargo, al final de la última clase de gimnasia lo acorralaron inevitablemente ante los casilleros.

—Hola Cullen, con que ahora experto en huir de nosotros. —James sonaba resentido y burlón al mismo tiempo.

—No huyo, sólo es que ustedes son un tanto fastidiosos.

—¿Y ahora qué bicho te picó para que no te parezcamos dignos de relacionarnos contigo? —Le indicó Mike, con gesto amenazante.

—No es problema de dignidad o indignidad, es que se han tornado supremamente pesados, para toda la escuela y especialmente para mí. Por ejemplo James, tú insinuándotele a mi hermana.

—Pero si ella es la que me está provocando —contestó James con sorna—, dice que no le gustan los chicos y por ello deduzco que sólo le gustan las chicas y desde ese momento es la protagonista de mis mejores fantasías. ¿Cómo esperas que la deje de lado después de eso?

—Eres un sucio James, cómo tienes el descaro de hablarme así de mi propia hermana.

—Eras tú quien quería hablar de ella. Bien, lo cierto es que queremos saber cómo vas con tus "gestiones" —hizo el signo de comillas con las manos— con Bella Swan. Te hemos visto trabajando en ello muy entusiastamente, algún fruto tiene que haber.

—No les importa.

—Claro que nos importa —se quejó Mike. —Es más, tenemos todo el derecho de saber los resultados de lo que con tanto ardor hemos impulsado ¿Cierto amigo? —le dio un codazo a James y se sonrieron socarronamente.

—Si les cuento, ¿me dejarán en paz? Y lo mejor, ¿la dejarán en paz a ella?

Edward esperaba zafarse de ellos de manera definitiva y para ello, mentiría si era necesario.

—Yo sí, por mi parte, sólo con saber que les cumplimos a las chicas de la escuela como era debido, a todas, me siento satisfecho. No sé si Mike.

El aludido guardó silencio.

—Bien, —continuó Edward tratando de sonreír forzadamente— todo listo, misión cumplida.

—¿Ya te acostaste con Bella? —La incredulidad le ganaba a Mike, pues algo se le quebró por dentro, la secreta frustración de que Bella hubiera aceptado a Edward y no a él, como primera opción, aunque hubiera sido su idea.

—Si, ya —contestó Edward con simpleza evadiéndoles la mirada.

—¿Así, tan fácil? —Mike no salía de su asombro.

—¿Qué te extraña de las ya comprobadas habilidades del playboy número de la escuela? —Preguntó James a Mike— hermano, te felicito.

Le chocó a Edward las manos con fuerza expresando sincera admiración, pero se sorprendió del ceño fruncido de Mike, quien no pensó sentir tanta opresión sobre un asunto que él mismo había instigado. Esperaba que valiera la pena el sacrificio de habérsela cedido a otro, para poder ahora sí acceder a ella.

—Mike anímate, ahora que Edward ha tomado lo suyo tienes todas las posibilidades de pegar los pedacitos de la chica, así de pronto te quiera aunque sea un poco, ¿o es que no sabes Edward que Mike muere por recoger las sobras que dejaste? —Se rió a carcajadas muy animado mientras los otros dos chicos lo miraban rayado.

Edward miró ahora a Mike con resentimiento. ¿Estaba entendiendo bien? Mike quería los pedazos de Bella que él hubiera dejado botados. Maldito perro callejero, que se conformaba sólo los restos de comida que caían debajo de la mesa. Definitivamente sí, Bella merecía mucho más que eso. Tenía que espantarlo.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que yo he terminado con ella? Resultó buena en la cama y no la voy a soltar tan fácilmente. —Vaya, como le fluía eso del mentir, él mismo se sorprendía.

—¿Es tu… novia? —Preguntó Mike estupefacto.

—No, pero yo la hice mía, le quité su virginidad y me la quiero quedar por un tiempo… digamos…. un tiempo bastante largo. —El gesto de Edward era arrogante, como si de verdad hubiera logrado eso que ninguno hasta la fecha realmente había alcanzado.

—Ese no era el trato Cullen —exclamó Mike con furia—. La idea no era buscarte noviecita y no te creo que quieras seguir con ella, menos cuando te vimos besando a Tanya en el almuerzo.

—No hubo ningún trato Mike, el reto fue hacerla mía, lo hice y lo será hasta que yo lo quiera; ahora déjala en paz, maldito imbécil, o te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

Edward hubiera querido que Mike le diera la excusa perfecta para mandarle un puñetazo contra su cuasi torcida quijada que sólo él mismo consideraba perfecta.

—¿Qué pasa Cullen, —dijo James contundente —cómo es que eres tan egoísta para no compartir tus bocados? Si Mike también la quiere para lo mismo que tú, ¿qué problema hay con eso? Ya han compartido a Jessica muchas veces como para que no estuvieran acostumbrados. Además, no te creo que quieras conservarla y ¿sabes por qué? Porque ella no es de tu tipo, de ese que puedes exhibir y que contribuya a alimentar tu buena fama. Si es cierto que están juntos espero que sea tu pareja en el baile de graduación, si eres capaz de pasearte por el gimnasio tomando la mano a esa chica tonta e insulsa a la cual no sé que le ven ustedes dos, te creeré, de otro modo, si llegas con Tanya u otra, si llegas solo o no vas, simplemente Mike y yo tendremos una charla sincera con el Jefe de la Policía, para que sepa cómo a su niñita la desvirgaron y luego la botaron. Vamos a ver si con eso conservas tu miembro después de un balazo.

—Malditos idiotas, no tengo que probarles nada.

—Piensa lo que quieras y atente a las consecuencias, al otro día del baile Charlie Swan recibirá una visita nuestra y estoy seguro de que nos escuchará.

Se marcharon dejando a Edward enfurecido; sin embargo trató de calmarse. ¿Qué le importaba lo que ellos pudieran decirle a Charlie Swan? Nada, si quería podía pedir que en el hospital le hicieran a su niñita un examen de virginidad y ellos quedarían como los mayores mentirosos de la historia. Esperaba por lo menos haber ahuyentado a Mike para que no se atreviera a nada con Bella.

¿Por qué todos querían recordarle hasta el cansancio a Bella Swan, cuando él estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por sacarla de su mente? Esa tarde podría hacerlo, tenía la obligación de hacerlo, Tanya tenía que ser lo suficientemente mujer para hacerlo olvidar tanto las locas ideas que lo agobiaban como esa extraña satisfacción que sentía por haber mentido diciendo que había tendido sexo con ella.

****************

Tanya lo besó casi con furia, expresando toda el ansia contenida que tenía acumulada desde la última vez que habían tenido sexo; con cierta ferocidad introdujo su lengua en la boca de Edward, quien hizo un gran esfuerzo para responderle, porque la pasión que tradicionalmente le fluía no la encontraba por ninguna parte.

Cuando sentía el febril apasionamiento de Tanya deseaba la calidez y la dulzura de la pasión de otra chica, cuando el cuerpo de ella se estremecía contra el suyo él sólo quería sentir otro cuerpo, otro olor, otra esencia y lo único que podía hacer ante su anhelo, era acariciarla frenéticamente para intentar sentir algo, aunque fuera parecido, a lo que sintió en ese beso con Bella.

Súbitamente la soltó y la alejó de sí, con fuerza pero con amabilidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó ella muy intrigada.

—Nada, quiero respirar. — En efecto, la respiración de Edward parecía escasa, sentía que el oxígeno le faltaba.

—¿Te molestó algo? Estás muy extraño, nunca me habías alejado.

El rostro de Tanya reflejaba la perplejidad de sus palabras, trató de mirar dentro de los ojos verdes y huidizos que tenía en frente, pero él le esquivó con habilidad. Si bien la relación entre ellos era esporádica, sus encuentros eran tan recurrentes que Tanya creía conocerle, hasta ahora, que no encontraba explicación para su comportamiento; normalmente, deseaba y tomaba, sin más vueltas.

—Lo siento. —Se sentía incapaz de continuar, pero de pronto tuvo lo que pensó era una gran idea, para poder hacerlo—. Tengo una fantasía contigo, no sé si puedas...

Tanya se imaginó que Edward se había inventado alguna perversidad muy agradable, sonreía mientras le escuchaba, pero quedó más perpleja aún cuando supo lo que quería.

—... quisiera que tu cabello oliera a fresas, ese olor me fascina.

—Bueno, mi hermanita debe tener champú con olor a fresas... pero ¿qué capricho es ese? Me parecería más normal que quisieras algo pervertido y estoy dispuesta, ¿pero que mi cabello huela a fresas? —Se detuvo, perpleja—…Eso sí que me parece disfuncional Edward, ¿seguro estás bien?

—Si puedes complacerme dímelo y si no puedes, buscaré quien pueda hacerlo.

—Bien, lavaré mi cabello, pero por lo menos ¿quieres hacerlo tú conmigo? Vamos a la ducha.

—No, yo te espero, ah, y arréglate el cabello en un moño que yo pueda soltar con facilidad.

Tanya alzó los hombros y frunció el ceño extrañada. En su historial sexual había satisfecho muchos caprichos de sus parejas de turno, pero nunca le habían pedido algo tan estúpido. Edward estaba más raro de lo que pensaba, le miró por un breve momento intentando descifrarlo, mientras él con aire pensativo e indiferente colocó los codos en el alféizar de la ventana y con el rostro entre sus manos comenzó a mirar el paisaje.

Obedientemente Tanya regresó al cabo de treinta minutos. Se había secado el largo cabello rubio rojizo y se lo había arreglado en un moño alto que dejaba caer unos mechones al azar; de forma seductora trató de atraer la atención de Edward quien al verla se le acercó con la intención de besarla, estaba sinceramente esperanzado, quizá lo que le había pasado era que se había aficionado a un fetiche sexual el cual era ese olor embriagador, eso indudablemente era lo que le hacía desear tanto a Bella, seguramente si otra chica llevaba ese olor, también su deseo se vería desplazado.

Tanya se lanzó sobre Edward para devorar sus labios.

—Espera —volvió a cortar él.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —preguntó ella exasperada.

—Vamos despacio, ¿no te gusta despacio?

—Está bien, si así lo quieres...

Ella se detuvo y lo dejó hacer. El sexo con Edward era de lo mejor que había probado, valía la pena ser paciente ahora que se había tornado caprichoso y... ¿creativo?

Él le quitó el broche del cabello lentamente, lo soltó y lo peino con los dedos, se acercó para olerlo y si bien sí era fragancia de fresas, no logró perderse en el aroma como le había sucedido antes.

Se acercó a esa boca que lo anhelaba y trató de probarla despacio, con un beso casi casto, ella le dejó hacer y comenzó a maravillarse de esa faceta tierna de Edward que nunca antes le había visto.

—Saca un poco, sólo un poco, tu lengua —le ordenó él.

Ella obedeció. Él tomó la lengua entre su boca y exploró sus propias sensaciones. "Mierda, nada", pensó con preocupación. Sí, había un leve vestigio de que había comenzado a excitarse, pero era como si las neuronas le hubieran dado la orden directamente a su miembro viril, sin pasar por el corazón, y eso le quitaba la esencia al asunto de besar y tocar. Anhelaba sentir ese fuego hirviente en el pecho que se extendiera por todos sus miembros, pero nada de eso pasó, su corazón estaba quieto, incólume.

Tanya, estaba ya bastante excitada y por un momento a Edward le pareció peligroso el juego que estaba jugando, pero frenó sus remordimientos, al fin y al cabo, ella siempre se había prestado para utilizar y ser utilizada, no había nada que reprochar.

Dejó el beso y pensando que tocando un poco más lograría algo, desabrochó su blusa con lentitud deseando que su propia respiración fuera algo más agitada, metió la mano por debajo del sostén y comenzó a acariciar sus senos. Nunca le había preocupado, aunque tampoco encantado especialmente, que se los hubiera operado, pero ahora sentía una gran molestia con ello y lo peor, no hubo fuego, no hubo volcán crujiente y chispeante en su pecho.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaba enfermo? Sí, le enfermaba seguir con todo esto. Soltó a Tanya quien le devolvió una mirada cargada de reproche.

Edward se acomodó la camisa que ella había alcanzado a desabrochar y le dijo:

—No puedo Tanya, no ahora. —Cerró los ojos y tocó con desesperación el puente de su nariz.

—¿Ahora tienes problemas de erección, Cullen? —Le dijo en tono de burla. —Tú, un chico tan cargado de energía siempre.

Ella sentía una ira indefinible, pensó que vulnerando su ego él cedería, necesitaba con desesperación que él condescendiera a toda costa pues la humedad de su sexo se le hacía insoportable.

—Piensa lo que quieras —contestó él, tomó sus cosas con rapidez y se marchó.

Edward manejó a toda velocidad sin rumbo fijo.

Miraba hacia la carretera pero no la veía realmente. La certeza abrumadora de que la deseaba a ella, a Bella, le había dejado febrilmente afectado. Lo que le acababa de pasar le demostraba que no podía suplirla con nadie, nadie la reemplazaba, esas sensaciones sólo se las prodigaba ella y nadie más… y si así había sido con un corto beso, ¿cómo sería hacerle el amor?

Se sentía tan vulnerable, tantos años de su adolescencia creando un escudo que le protegiera para no sentir precisamente esto que le abrumaba, para no depender de otra persona para ser feliz, para no soltar su corazón y dejarlo en manos de una mujer; y había fallado. El anhelo de verla lo corroía por completo. Quería volver a sentir ese sabor, ese aroma que definitivamente no dependía de un producto cosmético, porque era el aroma de ella, su efluvio lo que le volvía loco.

Sin embargo, estar enamorado no era una opción que se quisiera plantear.

Quizá era que el amor que Bella sentía por él le incitaba a proyectar algo similar hacia ella; si así era, el amor era una energía poderosa, pero no por eso podía dejarse afectar por ello.

Quizá por primera vez había roto sus cadenas sin poder prevenido de alguna manera. ¿Por qué le daba la impresión de que esa niña tímida, dulce y con esa belleza que escondía de todos, era la dueña de su corazón?

No podía ser posible, no lo aceptaría con facilidad, entregar el alma, el corazón, la vida entera a otra persona, no entraba en sus planes.

Esa vulnerabilidad que sentía le era tan incómoda, era como si perdiera una parte de sí, y al perderla, anhelara apropiarse de una parte de ella para llenar el vacío. Quería su cuerpo, eso era evidente, pero quería más… ¿Quizá su vida y su alma?

Pero no, él no podía estar enamorado, no podía. Eso lo cambiaba todo, y ahora, para colmo, ni siquiera podía acostarse con otra. ¿Por qué? Ahora que precisamente no deseaba entenderlo, la respuesta se le presentaba claramente en su mente, porque la deseaba, la anhelaba, única y exclusivamente a ella.

De pronto se percató de un letrero en la vía: "_Port Angeles a 500 metros_". ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Dio con rapidez una vuelta de 180 grados al auto y retomando la velocidad en breves momentos regresó a Forks, la oscuridad ya casi se cernía sobre el pueblo y una ligera lluvia lo llenaba todo como era habitual. No se sintió con ánimo de volver a casa, casi de manera inconsciente se encontró llegando al hospital y se parqueó al frente, esperó, sin saber exactamente qué, dudaba en entrar o quedarse allí deliberadamente, sin hacer nada. La patrulla de Charlie se encontraba paqueada en el otro extremo, podía verla con claridad.

Alrededor de las ocho de la noche vio a Alice asomarse por la puerta, Charlie salió después con Bella, se veía bien, con una palidez que en la oscuridad resaltaba con las luces de la entrada viéndose algo sombría, pero en paz, serena y límpida, como lo era en esencia ella misma. Edward centró su mirada en ella buscando leer en su rostro lo que pensaba de todo lo que había pasado, del beso, de su mirada cuando la evadió al despertar del desmayo, de que no la hubiera visitado, pero sólo logró empaparse de esa paz que ella le reflejaba, la sintió en su propio ser acompañada de calidez.

Una extraña sensación en su estómago lo sorprendió, un algo le revoloteaba por dentro en tanto mantenía la mirada fija en Bella, una emoción indefinible que comenzaba en su pecho y se extendía por todas las terminaciones nerviosas pero especialmente en su estómago, donde algo se agitaba y movía, ¿mariposas? ¡Pero eso le pasaba era a las chicas! ¡Era imposible! Se concentró en entenderlo y sí, algo así como mariposas revoloteaban y le hacían cosquillas en su estómago llenándolo de una abrumadora emoción, sólo con verla, aunque en ese momento tan lejana e inalcanzable.

Alice abrazó a Bella para despedirse, Charlie la hizo entrar con suavidad a la patrulla y arrancó, en medio de la lluvia que ahora arreciaba.

****************

_**Continuará…**_

_**Mil gracias a todas y todos (si los hay) por los reviews del capítulo pasado, de verdad absolutamente todos han sido tan especiales, cargados de contenido, de sus emociones e impresiones sobre el fic, muy inspiradores. Como siempre, a quienes están logueados les contesto directamente, a quienes no, no tengo forma de contestar, a menos que me dejen su correo con espacios para que no se borre.**_

_**Para el capítulo pasado fueron especiales las inclusiones en sus favoritos y alertas, por ello, muchas gracias.**_

_**Un saludo especial para las nuevas lectoras, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer el fic de un tirón y además, contármelo.**_

_**Me preguntan que cada cuanto actualizo, lo único que puedo decir es que lo hago lo más rápido que puedo, tratando de dar lo mejor de mí (espero lograrlo).**_

_**Si me leíste me encantaría saberlo, de verdad, anímate a comentar.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

**TIPO**: Universo alternativo – todos humanos

**DISCLAIMER**: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación de Stephenie Meyer; Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la saga son de su propiedad. El trastorno mental permanente sí es mío, por eso la historia también.

Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

_**Dedicado a Steph, quien como beta me ha ayudado a mejorar notablemente éste capítulo.**_

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Carlisle tenía que convencer a Charlie.

Lo sabía, le era imperativo que aceptara aquello que le iba a proponer, pero no sería nada fácil. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Charlie le odiaba y a duras penas había aceptado dirigirle la palabra pero porque se vio obligado, dada su preocupación por Bella. Él aparentaba ser como una roca y, odiando era muy perseverante, pero era un odio un tanto ingenuo; no podía ser diferente en una persona tan auténticamente buena como Charlie, el dolor lo había marcado pero no era un hombre que pudiera mantenerse firme en aborrecer a otro ser humano. No es que no tuviera motivos. Que su esposa, su amadísima esposa, la única mujer que había amado en la vida te engañara con tu mejor amigo, era razón más que suficiente; Carlisle lo reconocía, pero debía considerar las fisuras de ese odio para poder convencerle.

Antes de que Bella dejara el hospital le abordaría, de todos modos, él querría un informe pormenorizado de la salud de su hija y allí estaba la oportunidad que necesitaba.

Sentado en su escritorio, pensativo, firmó el alta de Bella. Llamó a su secretaria por el interfono y le entregó el documento, dándole instrucciones de que llevara al padre de Bella a su oficina antes de que salieran.

Un rato después Kate anunció a Charlie quien entró a la oficina con precipitación y el ceño fruncido. Carlisle esta vez no se preocupó ni siquiera en perder el tiempo extendiéndole la mano para saludarlo, sólo le mostró la silla con la mano y se sentaron.

—Los exámenes de Bella salieron bien, ¿cierto? ¿Entonces, de qué quieres hablar?

—Cierto, Bella no tiene problemas físicos, está perfectamente.

—Entonces, hemos terminado. —Se comenzó a levantar de la silla, aliviado.

—No, debo hablarte de ella de todos modos.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa?

Carlisle respiró profundo antes de comenzar, con voz segura y amable, pero firme:

—Bella se parece mucho a Renée, es impresionante, con el agravante de que ella sufrió su abandono en una edad muy temprana; precisamente de eso quiero hablarte. Está bien en su parte física, pero no psicológicamente. Su desmayo fue la explosión de un mecanismo de defensa de su mente para protegerse, un episodio de crisis derivado de una autoimagen perversa que la hace creer y temer que todos los que ama no solamente podrán, si no que con toda la razón, deberían abandonarla. Lo cual como es claro para ambos, es completamente falso.

Charlie se quedó un instante pensativo. No era exactamente lo que esperaba, y Bella nada que le quería contar lo que específicamente le había desatado ese "episodio" al que se refería Carlisle.

—¿Qué sugieres? No permitiré que la mediques, esas drogas que recetan ustedes los psiquiatras vuelven locas a las personas sin que antes lo fueran.

Carlisle sonrió, extendió sus manos hacia delante tratando de calmarlo.

—No te preocupes, ni se me ha ocurrido siquiera medicarla, pero sí requiere tratamiento. A ella le falta acompañamiento femenino, la madre que nunca tuvo no puede ser reemplazada, claro, pero de alguna manera hay que suplir esa falta de una mujer que le enseñara autocuidado y a valorarse en sus aspectos físicos y psicológicos, precisamente como mujer. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte… —Estaba muy dubitativo—. No te preocupes no es nada grave. Mi propuesta es que Bella viva un tiempo en mi casa, ahora que comienzan las vacaciones he decidido cancelar el viaje que haríamos a Nueva York. Alice y Esme le harán un acompañamiento especial, es algo que no puede hacer un psiquiatra y que Renée ya no puede suplir, pero como ella necesita una imagen femenina que imitar, que la haga valorarse y amarse, sería lo mejor.

»Bella desconoce cosas tan básicas como arreglarse y mostrar la belleza que posee, le da miedo mostrarse de forma natural porque teme ser abandonada de nuevo y es necesario que se ame a sí misma antes de que pueda realmente llegar a amar a otra persona. Alice y Esme se han ofrecido, he hablado con ellas y no sólo están de acuerdo, están felices con ello.

Charlie quedó anonadado. No se lo esperaba para nada.

—¡Estás mal, Carlisle! Estás loco si crees que permitiré que Bella se vaya a vivir a tu casa, a la casa del hombre que destruyó nuestras vidas, a la casa del único hombre al que Renée ha amado cuando por eso no me amó a mí; ni siquiera permitiría que tus hijos siguieran cerca de ella, sólo puedo esperar que se comporten como tú mismo has hecho.

—¿Y tú qué haces por ella? Trabajar, ir a pescar los días festivos, dejarla sola para que se encierre en sus libros y se esconda en casa como dentro de una crisálida como si fuera una mortaja, sin nunca sacar sus alas para volar. Has criado a una chica llena de miedos y con una imagen deformada de sí misma, que no ha desarrollado habilidades para relacionarse con los demás. Tú también la has abandonado Charlie, sólo trabajas y pescas, si puedes hacer algo mejor por ella, adelante, pero si vas a seguir huyéndole, tanto o más perversamente a como lo hizo Renée, entonces déjala en mis manos un tiempo, durante las vacaciones antes de ir a la Universidad, con unas mujeres que sabes que son amorosas y que se preocupan por ella, que tratarán de ayudarle y crearle esa autoestima de la cual carece.

Carlisle detestaba ser tan duro, pero era necesario. Sabía que Charlie no era el único culpable, pero debía asumir las responsabilidades por lo que le tocaba. Los ojos de Charlie se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejó salir, no quería mostrarse tan débil preciso ante ese hombre que trataba de odiar con todas su fuerzas, pero al que a pesar de todo, sólo podía percibirle buena intención.

—Debe haber alguna otra salida.

—No lo creo Charlie, acercarla a Renée no es la solución con su distanciamiento y tú no tienes más familia. Es la única salida y no te la ofrezco yo, te la ofrece mi familia con todo el cariño que le tienen a Bella. ¿O quieres verla en unos años recluida en una clínica psiquiátrica? —Exageraba, lo sabía, pero era mejor llevarle al extremo para que reaccionara.

Charlie reflexionó, se tomó su tiempo porque le era difícil ceder a algo tan drástico como permitir a los Cullen tan cerca de Bella.

—No es necesario que viva con ustedes, puede estar en casa e ir a visitarles. —Trató de buscar una salida intermedia.

—Es necesario que te siga viendo, Charlie, pero para pasar tiempo de calidad contigo, es inútil que llegue a una casa vacía y que se levante cuando te hayas ido, no tiene sentido, se verán pero pasarán tiempo como padre e hija. Entre tanto, tendrá una habitación en mi casa y te garantizo toda la seguridad para ella, no le pasará absolutamente nada.

Charlie sabía que era lo mejor para su hija. No podía ser egoísta, tener a Alice y especialmente a Esme, quien siempre había sido tan correcta con él y además fue la otra víctima del mismo engaño, sería benéfico para Bella, sin duda. Una especie de madre y de hermana que nunca tuvo, sería una buena cosa aunque fuera por un breve tiempo.

Lo pensó mucho. Salió a la cafetería y tomó un café muy cargado, regresó con una decisión.

—No me opondré si Bella acepta, pero con la condición que dijiste — accedió con tristeza, igual si él no hacía nada por su hija, tampoco podía impedir que otro lo hiciera… por más que ese otro fuera Carlisle Cullen—: que ella no corra ningún peligro con ustedes, espero que tus dos hijos que no hayan heredado tus genes Carlisle, si me entero de que alguno de ellos ha puesto los ojos o sus dedos sobre mi niña, el trato se acaba instantáneamente.

—Lo prometo, ninguno tocará siquiera a tu hija. —Carlisle se preocupó, estaba comprometiendo su palabra, que le era sagrada— con algo que no sabía si podría cumplir en caso de que Edward no lograra controlar sus hormonas exacerbadas; además sabiendo que Bella le amaba, pero prometerlo era la única forma de lograrlo. Ya controlaría él a Edward y le pediría a Alice y a Esme que hicieran lo propio con Bella. Afortunadamente Charlie no se había enterado del beso, pero era como si intuyera en su sabiduría de padre que algo como eso había pasado.

— Hay otra condición, pagaré su manutención. Si ya voy a deberte que ayudes a mi hija por lo menos no quiero deberte nada material.

—Es innecesario Charlie, por favor, ahórralo para la Universidad de ella. Además, te debo más de lo que pueda llegar a pagarte nunca.

—Esto no resarcirá el daño que has ocasionado Carlisle, deseas aliviar tu conciencia pero eso es imposible por que no puedes volver el tiempo atrás. Ni el que seas rico y tu abuelo te haya dejado montones de dólares para despilfarrar, logrará que compres mi perdón ni el de Bella.

—Sé que ese perdón no se puede comprar. Pero por ahora, por favor, déjame asumir los gastos de Bella durante éste tiempo, es necesario para lo que tengo previsto para ella.

Charlie dudó, ese punto lo hacía sentir supremamente incómodo.

—Sólo si Bella acepta yo lo aceptaré. —Él sabia que su hija detestaba que otros asumieran sus gastos y que la cuidaran como si fuera una desamparada, si le costaba que su propio padre lo hiciera, con seguridad no cedería en ello y menos cuando Carlisle era poco más que un extraño.

—Está bien. —Hay otro punto… expresó dubitativo. —¿Cuáles son sus planes para la Universidad?

—Se presentó a las mejores pero no estará por ahora en ninguna, —respondió desconfiado —le he propuesto utilizar mis ahorros pero ella no quiere ni oír hablar de tocar mi fondo de retiro, a mí no me importaría, pero ella es muy cabezota, quiere trabajar otro semestre y entrar a una Universidad asequible en un horario que le permita trabajar.

—¿Se presentó a Dartmouth? —Allí era dónde esperaba que estudiaran sus hijos en el siguiente año.

—Sí; pero sólo como un reto, no espera en absoluto ir realmente allí. Quiere pagar su propia colegiatura con su propio esfuerzo, no podría hacerlo allá, lo más probable es que vaya a la Universidad de Alaska.

—Entiendo… —y dejó sus palabras inconclusas, como si hubiera querido expresar mucho más.

—Hablaré con Bella. —Charlie quiso aprovechar, esperaba que ésta fuera la última conversación que sostendría con Carlisle de ésta manera, tenía una inquietud que había azotado su conciencia desde hacía diecisiete años y era el momento de expresarla. —Carlisle… a Renée… ¿la amaste?

—No — la respuesta fue firme y certera, como un dardo al corazón.

—Entonces, ¿destruiste todo por nada? ¿Sólo por placer? —La ira refulgía en sus ojos.

Carlisle no podía mentirle.

—Sí, sólo por eso. No me siento orgulloso. Nunca dejé de amar a mi esposa, y por eso lamento tanto, tanto, haber provocado la huida de Renée. Nunca hubiera podido amarla como lo merecía. Se lo dije muy francamente cuando terminé todo; de hecho, lo sabía desde el principio.

—Nunca la amaste como la amaba yo. —Su voz era lastimera, de decepción profunda e inocultable.

—Es cierto, sólo tú la amaste así, o la amas. No sabes cuanto lo lamento; Renée tuvo responsabilidad en todo pero sin duda, yo la tengo más que ella.

—Ya no la amo. Y ahora tiene a Phill —respondió Charlie con un dejo de profundo dolor en la voz.

—Como quieras —dijo Carlisle para tranquilizarlo, aunque sabía que no era cierto… un hombre no podía haber amado tanto a una mujer como Charlie lo hizo, y ahora, no seguirlo haciendo.

—Y ella no pudo soportar que no la quisieras, se marchó, dejó todo y a todos. Hasta a nuestra pequeña Bella.

—No tuvo corazón para apartarla de ti; la conocí Charlie, tanto como tú. Amaba a Bella, pero ya te había destrozado tanto y tan completamente por lo nuestro, que fue incapaz de alejarte también de tu hija.

—Lo sé; ¿Crees que Bella algún día llegará comprenderlo, si se lo contamos? Odia tanto a Renée. Ella ha fallado, claro, hubiera podido venir o facilitar que Bella pasara vacaciones con ella, pero estaba tan destrozada. Ni siquiera quiso pisar Forks de nuevo. No puedo creer que llegara a amarte tanto, y que a mí… sólo me tuviera lástima.

Nunca habían hablado sobre esto, era un poco catártico hacerlo, sacaban muchas cosas guardadas de sí mismos, pero era difícil, sobre todo cuando no podían mentirse.

—Bella quizá podría comprenderlo, y estoy seguro de que Renée te amó, a su manera, claro.

—No seas cínico.

—Sólo soy sincero.

Charlie se sintió fastidiado por el ambiente que se había generado entre ellos, ya no era el odio de siempre lo que sentía, era el encuentro de dos hombres que en medio de las vueltas y encrucijadas de la vida se habían equivocado, de dos hombres con sus destinos entrelazados por el amor y el desamor de una mujer. Se sintió tan culpable de todo como había siempre considerado a Carlisle.

—Te avisaré de la decisión de Bella —le dijo precipitado y se marchó.

-------------------

Rosalie Hale había puesto todo su empeño en reconquistar a Emmett.

Lo llamaba con frecuencia y después de la ruptura se había anotado dos tantos poderosos al lograr que fuera a visitarla en la noche y además, que se quedara con ella. El sexo sin ser novios era una experiencia abrumadora, se sentían como en una aventura desenfrenada, era como ser infiel con el propio novio y novia, porque ya no lo eran, algo paradójico y que les consumía en una pasión nunca antes experimentada.

Pero Emmett seguía confundido y no podía darle ninguna respuesta definitiva acerca del futuro de la relación más que la siempre, que ya no eran nada, y se odiaba porque para Rosalie seducirle fuera tan fácil.

Bastaban unas pocas caricias en los sitios claves que ella conocía para que él estuviera allí, sobre ella, besándola con apasionamiento, incapaz de parar, para luego terminar con un intenso placer pero con una honda culpa que dañaba el momento, sobre todo cuando comenzaba a disculparse enardecido.

No quería lastimarla. Ellos ya no eran nada, debían aceptarlo. Ambos.

Pero todo ello sólo le decía a Rose que aún tenía herramientas para hacerlo retornar a su lado. Lo de Bella sería sin duda un simple encaprichamiento, que se le pasaría en cuanto esa niña dejara de comportarse de esa forma tan dramáticamente infantil y vulnerable.

Le era imprescindible hablar con Bella, conocer sus intenciones con Emmet y saber hasta qué punto ella sería capaz de victimizarse con tal de conquistarlo. Esa mosquita muerta le parecía de lo más peligroso que se pudiera encontrar, y ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo, todo, con tal de lograr su cometido. Darle un golpe en la cabeza a Bella a ver si reaccionaba podía ser una opción, una opción válida, más que válida, muy tentadora.

Además Jasper estaba muy inquieto, desde que había sabido de la ruptura se comunicaba con ella todos los días porque la sabía sola en Forks, mientras él estaba en Londres atrapado en unos estudios en los que no podía concentrarse por la intranquilidad. Fue un error haberle contado. Se preocupaban tanto el uno por el otro, porque sólo se tenían a ellos mismos, eran los últimos miembros de una dinastía poderosa que había sido subyugada por la mala fortuna y la desgracia. Jasper estaba a punto de exigirle que se fuera inmediatamente a Londres, y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarle el camino libre a Bella, se consideraba una luchadora, no se dejaría vencer y estaba segura de que recuperaría lo que amaba.

Los negocios marchaban aunque ella no estuviera concentrada mucho en ellos. Era una gran ventaja poder delegar muchas cosas en los abogados y administradores para darse el tiempo para todo, especialmente para su única y gran tarea: reconquistar a Emmet Cullen.

Jasper Hale apretó su grueso saco de paño con sus brazos, para darse más calor. La temperatura había descendido bajo el cielo de Canterbury y él buscaba llegar a sus clases a tiempo, pero tenía más deseos de envolverse en los brazos de María que aguantar la ronca perorata de su profesor de ciencias exactas. Pero debía asistir a la clase, era de las últimas del año y podía optar por tomar unos créditos adicionales que le harían ingresar a un programa universitario avanzado que podría superar, si se dedicaba y concentraba, con rapidez. Su mente funcionaba generalmente de forma milimétrica y tenía una memoria extraordinaria, además de una habilidad impresionante para convencer a los demás. Todos le auguraban un éxito que no anhelaba, ya tenía oportunidades de estudio no sólo en Inglaterra, donde ahora se encontraba, también le habían llegado invitaciones de Universidades de Australia y Estados Unidos.

Pero nada de ello le alegraba. El dolor profundo de la pérdida de sus padres y saber a su hermana sola en su pequeña ciudad de origen, enfrentando sin ayuda los negocios familiares, no le dejaban tranquilo. Además ella estaba más sola que nunca, el imbécil de Emmet Cullen la había abandonado después de tres años de intenso noviazgo y eso le tenía el corazón ardoroso de furia.

Tenía que tomar una decisión al respecto, dudas y opciones que aclarar. Toleró la tediosa clase y al finalizar se dirigió al edificio de dormitorios estudiantiles del Kent College, atravesó la zona de estudiantes y con confianza entró a los dormitorios de profesores, sin tocar entró en una de las habitaciones. Una mujer pequeña y morena, de grandes ojos oscuros, cabello negro, luminoso y largo le recibió sonriente, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos besándole con intensidad.

Un poco de sexo para aclarar las ideas —pensó Jasper —le sería suficiente. María no le obsesionaba especialmente, pero era sensual y cariñosa, suficiente para apaciguarle la soledad de encontrarse en un país extraño y bastante para sosegarle la mente para tomar la decisión adecuada.

Por alguna extraña razón, en medio de los besos, recordó su certeza de que ella no era la mujer de su vida. Aún la esperaba. ¿Llegaría algún día? Se preguntaba con sorprendente anhelo.

Dos cuerpos entrelazados cayeron pesadamente sobre la cama.

--------------------------------

Al día siguiente Alice saltaba como loca por toda la casa.

La tarjeta de crédito negra, la mejor, la ilimitada, estaba desde el día anterior en sus manos para gastarla prácticamente a su gusto.

El extraño encanto que tenían sobre Alice las compras no era producto de un afán materialista de acumulación de bienes inútiles o necesidades falsas, de hecho, era profundamente generosa con todo lo que compraba y sus hermanos, padres y Rose se veían beneficiados por ello; era el encanto mismo de adquirir lo bello, lo atrayente, de llenar el carrito o el cesto de objetos sintiendo el placentero hormigueo de la posesión de lo anhelado, aunque apenas fuera suyo se le pasara. Pero ella tenía un patrón, admiraba la belleza y por eso era la mejor para escoger la ropa de todos, un privilegio que nadie le disputaba.

El problema era que tener un psiquiatra en la familia hacía que todo comportamiento obsesivo compulsivo fuera fácilmente detectable y se establecían medidas de contención: Alice era la única que tenía gastos controlados.

Por eso, que Carlisle le hubiera entregado la tan anhelada – no se cansaba de repetirlo – tarjeta de crédito negra era el cielo mismo. Él le había dejado clara la destinación, Bella. Y eso completaba su alegría; aunque todavía le dolía el dedo índice de la mano derecha de tanto digitar el número de la tarjeta en el teclado, para insertarlo en las opciones de Internet.

Al principio se preocupó, que Carlisle quisiera hablar con Esme y con ella con tan gran misterio, pero cuando lo explicó todo, se mostró más que dispuesta, sabía que era lo mejor para su amiga y daba gracias por tener que ver con que ella se recuperara.

A esa hora Charlie estaría hablando con ella contándole el plan, sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencerla, pero Alice estaba dispuesta a obligarla si era necesario. Ya tenía en su bolsillo las asquerosas gafas de Bella que había tomado de la mesa de noche de Edward y tenía unos planes muy interesantes para ellas.

El sonido fuerte de un auto viejo, pesado y zigzagueante interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un Chevy rojo, había llegado Bella. Alice no se extrañó, seguro Bella venía para apropiarse de su nuevo rol dentro de la casa, finalmente, viviría allí. Le abrió la puerta y se quedaron en el porche de la casa.

—Hola, Bella. —La abrazo antes de detectar su rostro ceñudo.

—Hola —contestó ella secamente, preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa? Ya sabes todo…

—¿Tú también estás en esto, Alice?

—Por supuesto, te ayudaremos todo lo que podamos, ya está previsto entre tu padre y el mío.

—¿Y no pensaron en que yo no quisiera la ayuda de ustedes? ¿Qué se supone, que venga a vivir a ésta casa con Edward de vecino de cuarto, viéndolo cada mañana y cada noche, sabiendo de sus salidas, de sus llamadas a diversas mujeres, de sus conquistas? ¿Quieren matarme Alice?

Alice nunca la había visto tan enojada, chispas se despedían de sus ojos y las palabras no eran tan fuertes, pero vibraban con emoción.

—Bella, será como unas vacaciones para ti, cambiaremos ese horroroso guardarropa tuyo y nos la pasaremos en el spa y en el salón de belleza. Rose se nos unirá, lo pasaremos de maravilla.

—No entiendo el sentido de todo esto, quiero hablar con Carlisle. Obviamente mi padre me dijo que era mi decisión, les agradezco infinitamente, pero no puedo aceptar nada de ustedes, quiero agradecerle e irme.

—Bella, aunque Charlie te haya dicho que era tu decisión, yo te lo digo, no tienes opción. Es el destino, te lo juro, lo sé.

—No entiendo.

—Lo pasaremos de maravilla, Rose ha sido como una hermana pero nunca he tenido una verdadera, que viva acá, conmigo. Ser criada y crecer con dos hermanos hombres es de lo peor, no sé como sigo siendo femenina y no una ruda marimacho. Bella, sé mi hermana, por favor, por un tiempo, será estupendo, te lo juro, si te aburres, si terminas odiándonos, te marchas; pero yo te prometo, te re que te juro, que será de lo mejor y que mantendremos a Edward lejos, si es lo quieres. Mi padre hablará con él en la noche.

—Estás loca Alice si crees que me expondré a tener a Edward tan cerca, mira lo que pasó cuando me besó —Bajó un poco más la voz y se acercó a ella—, no lo digo por el desmayo, lo digo porque si no hubiera ocurrido quien sabe de qué forma hubiera tratado de llegar a mucho más. ¡Alice por Dios!, mi contención tiene un límite, y ese límite lo pone el mantener una línea divisoria muy firme entre tu hermano y yo.

—No Bella, todo está previsto y organizado, tienes una habitación en casa para ti sola, tengo el itinerario de compras de todo lo que necesitas…

—No necesito nada.

En ese momento, un Volvo plateado entró por la carretera y se parqueó al lado del viejo camión de Bella. Edward divisó a una Bella tímida que le ocultaba el rostro, pero no lo lograba porque no tenía las gruesas y pesadas gafas frente a sus ojos. Agradeció por tenerlas todavía en su habitación.

Un rubor suave se extendió por las mejillas de Bella al ver que tendría que enfrentar la mirada de Edward, y éste no se encontraba menos nervioso, aún cuando se encontraba relajado por haber evadido sus clases para no ver a Tanya y se había refugiado en el bosque, a pensar; después de todo, estar en la escuela no era algo muy importante en un día sin exámenes, a punto de graduarse.

Al acercase sintió el fuerte impulso de acariciar ese suave rubor con sus manos, las colocó fuertemente dentro de los bolsillos para evitar ceder a la tentación y la saludó brevemente.

—Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Las miradas se cruzaron y el recuerdo de lo sucedido la última vez que se habían visto les recorrió la mente como en una película de cámara lenta. Bella sólo quería tener sus gafas sobre los ojos para ocultar lo cohibida que se sentía ante esa presencia imponente que le hacía latir el corazón con tanta fuerza. Ni siquiera había podido ir a sus clases ese día por la falta de ellas.

No le contestó. No pudo. Se dirigió a Alice pidiéndole, casi suplicándole:

—Mi gafas, ¿por favor me las puedes traer? Las dejé el último día que estuve acá.

—Están en mi mesa de noche, si quieres voy por ellas. —Edward le dijo, pero lamentó no haberlas escondido o desaparecido para de ahora en adelante no perderse el panorama de esos ojos inmensos en los que se hundía.

—No, ya no están allí —indicó Alice—. Acá las tengo, Bella; pero tienen un destino asegurado, pobres, no volverán a estar jamás sobre tus ojos.

Alice sonrió con malicia y le pidió a Edward que prendiera su auto para llevarlo al garaje, supuestamente porque estorbaba el paso. Edward se extrañó pero encogió sus hombros y procedió a obedecer, sabía que las razones de Alice eran siempre buenas razones, aunque las desconociera. Además, le llevaría un par de minutos y le serviría para despejarse de la presencia intranquilizadora de Bella.

Bella trató de tomar las gafas de las manos de Alice pero ésta la esquivó ágilmente, ella se extrañó, ¿qué pretendía? Cuando Edward prendió el Volvo fue que se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, Alice estaba ya sobre el auto y depositó las gafas en el suelo, en línea recta con una de las llantas delanteras, éstas comenzaron a rodar y antes de poder reaccionar las gafas quedaron aplastadas, con los vidrios hechos añicos y los alambres retorcidos. Edward complacido volvió a pasar por encima del artefacto destruido en reversa, apagó, salió y caminó hasta ellas con una gran sonrisa torcida en el rostro. Bella evitó mirarlo.

Hacía mucho que Edward no se había divertido tanto, ver el rostro sonrojado y sorprendido de Bella ante sus asquerosas gafas destruidas, pagaban todo el afecto que le guardaba a Alice. Abrazó a su hermana y la levantó sobre el aire, agradecido mientras Bella bufaba.

—Alice estás loca, de remate, tu padre debería recluirte. ¿Quieres que me mate conduciendo casi ciega? ¡No tienes idea de cómo casi choco contra todos los árboles del camino tratando de llegar hasta acá!

—No tienes opción Bella, debes quedarte con nosotros. Y quítate esa chaqueta que voy a quemarla.

—¿No te es suficiente atentar contra mi vida dejándome ciega, sino que quieres ahora que muera de frío? Pensé que me apreciabas.

—Edward, hazle cosquillas mientras yo le quito la chaqueta.

'Mala idea' —pensó Edward. ¿Sería capaz de tocarla y controlar la avalancha de sensaciones que le generaba? Pero sería tan grato quemar esa ridícula chaqueta. Y sería tan grato tocarla. Edward se acercó a ella con recelo, la miró intensamente y Bella sintió que no resistiría el roce de sus manos sin lanzarse a besarlo de nuevo.

—Alice, ¿Por qué me odias? No me puedes someter a esto. —Se alejó del toque de Edward que ya estaba a punto de rozar con sus manos la parte expuesta de su cuello. —Les entregaré la chaqueta, está bien.

Haría cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que él la tocase, y menos en su sensibilizado cuello, hacia el cual se dirigían inequívocamente sus manos.

—Hermanito, eres buen torturador, pensaba que las chicas clamaban por ser tocadas por ti, pero Bella lo daría todo porque no lo hicieras.

Era cierto, Edward sintió un leve dolor en el pecho y se alejó de Bella, mientras Alice recibía complacida su premio, la tan odiada chaqueta. Estaba preparada, tomó una caneca de acero inoxidable de uno de los lados del porche de la casa y depositó allí la chaqueta, tomó un encendedor de su bolsillo, se movió como si de ritual sagrado se tratara y les dijo con voz teatral:

—¿Alguien quiere decir unas palabras? Éste es el momento final de la chaqueta de Bella, amada por ella pero odiada por todos, merece una despedida digna, todo con tal de que sea una despedida y no tengamos que verla de nuevo.

Emmett se acercó en ese momento, curioso por lo que pasaba. Había observado desde debajo de su Jeep gran parte de la escena. Se dio cuenta del gesto de Alice y saludó.

—Yo puedo decir las palabras… —les dijo, muy sonriente.

—Adelante —dijo Alice.

—Quiero rendir homenaje a la destrucción de éste cachivache, porque nos llena de alegría que una chica tan hermosa, de ahora en adelante, no pueda ocultarnos su hermosura. —Le tomó la mano a Bella y se la besó en el dorso, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Bella muy sonrojada no pudo menos que sonreír, le fue tan extraño el gesto de su amigo, casi, casi, lo sintió ¿…sensual? No retiró la mano de la de él mientras Alice prendía fuego a la chaqueta y ésta ardía en una combustión lenta pero certera.

Al ver las llamas de alguna manera Bella sintió una gran tristeza, como si dejara por detrás una etapa de la vida en la cual estaba protegida de todos, una etapa en la que podía pasar desapercibida y libre, solitaria, pero libre para esconderse del mundo, algo que Alice no permitiría pues por lo visto estaba empeñada en obligarla a aceptar la oferta de Carlisle.

¿Valía la pena oponerse? Quizá no, debía arriesgarse, probar algo nuevo y sobre todo, olvidar a Edward; a lo mejor era bueno estar cerca de él y enfrentar la evidencia de su indecisión, su variabilidad de carácter, su libertinaje y sobre todo, el que ella no le inspirara nada en absoluto. Nada mejor que enfrentar la cruda realidad para olvidarle. En medio de la intensidad de sus pensamientos apretó sin darse cuenta la mano de Emmett y éste le devolvió una sonrisa.

Edward miró las altas llamas y cuando a través de ellas observó las manos entrelazadas de Emmett y Bella, sintió su propio corazón arder.

Le dolía, literalmente.

Cuando una persona deja de usar un músculo y de pronto comienza a ejercitarlo, se tensa y se inflama, y el corazón de Edward había tenido más actividad en los últimos días que en el resto de su vida terrena, era la consecuencia de haberlo dejado latir durante tanto tiempo sólo para bombear sangre y ahora, de pronto, por fin latía por algo más; se aceleraba y desaceleraba conforme ella se acercara o alejara, en su ausencia latía anhelándola y en su presencia, como ahora, deseándola para sí mismo de forma frenética y desenfrenada; además, mientras veía esas manos unidas, ardía en las peligrosas llamas de los celos.

Y allí tuvo su epifanía. Nunca, nunca había sentido como ahora la evidencia de que su adolescencia terminaba, de que un amor adulto se había abierto paso en medio de sus pocos años, en medio de su resistencia y su temor al desengaño, nunca como desde que su corazón dolía y latía por ella.

Trató de buscar sus ojos pero no los encontró.

Literalmente, dolía.

-------------------------

_**Continuará…**_

_**Hola todas y todos (si los hay) espero haya sido un capítulo disfrutable. **_

_**Como siempre gracias por sus comentarios, son el ánimo para seguir escribiendo, así que si quieres animar a la autora (yo), adelante, no te resistas, escribe tu comentario, me encanta leer sus opiniones, teorías, todo.**_

_**Recuerden los que no están logueados que los correos que me dejan en el texto del mensaje se borran si no van separados por espacios.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto, un beso.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	12. Chapter 12

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

**TIPO**: Universo alternativo – todos humanos.

**DISCLAIMER**: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. - Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas, son de su propiedad y de a quienes a ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia, la trama, la locura y el trastorno mental permanente, sí son míos.

Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos. Como verán mi vocabulario de malas palabras es muy limitado, lo siento.

*

_**Dedicado a Steph, gracias mil por el beteo.**_

_**A todas las lectoras y lectores que me han honrado con sus palabras, opiniones y sugerencias.**_

_*****_

**CAPÍTULO 12**

"Mierda, —pensaba Bella —¿Ahora qué hago sin mis gafas y especialmente, sin mi chaqueta favorita?"

La sensación de incomodidad de su cuerpo ante la imposibilidad de esconderse tras esas barreras físicas era impresionante. Sentir expuestos sus ojos que siempre delataban tan fácilmente de lo que ocurría dentro de ella, como si fuera un libro abierto; y su cuerpo que sentía débil y flacucho, la dejaban como un guerrero sin su armadura y, sin espada y, sin escudo.

Había tenido que soportar las miradas penetrantes de Edward y de Emmet sin la barrera de las gafas; los hermanos Cullen, con sus ojos claros y profundos —verde y azul sobrecogedores— eran demasiado intimidantes, ambos, ¿cómo vivir con ellos sin tener a su mano su escudo, que la preservara de ser observada, de ser siquiera detectada? Hubiera querido tener un campo de fuerza protector que pudiera activar con el poder de su mente para evadir la potencia de esas miradas, tan extrañas, en las que alcanzó a leer duda y anhelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué tenía que ver con ella?

Por un momento detestó a Alice con todas sus fuerzas, la miró expresándosele esa ira contenida y Alice de inmediato la tomó del brazo y la llevó a su habitación, donde una enfurruñada Bella se sentó de brazos cruzados, sin querer hablar, en el sofá color palo de rosa situado al pié de la cama.

—Esme quiere hablar contigo, voy por ella —le dijo Alice, en tono alegre, anticipándose a que Bella de ningún modo podría negarse al proyecto de Carlisle después de hablar con ella.

Bella lo sabía y por eso la miró de nuevo, exasperada, ya conocía de qué quería hablarle. Esme la saludó con un beso en la mejilla mientras que Alice se retiró discretamente.

—Hola Bella, ¿cómo has seguido?

—Todo está muy bien, señora, muchas gracias. No se imagina lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes, con su esposo; pero...

—Te lo he dicho antes, por favor, llámame Esme.

A la charla con Esme se sumó Carlisle, un brillo en sus ojos se encendió cuando vio a Bella con su amada esposa, se sentía esperanzado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensó en la posibilidad de encontrar la paz, esa paz que no tenía después de su inmenso error y su culpa.

Carlisle le explicó sus razones a Bella con completa sinceridad, más aún que con Charlie porque ella era su paciente y no tenía restricciones de información, siempre con el apoyo y la sonrisa de su esposa; lo único que no mencionó fue su motivación principal, Renée y todo lo vivido con ella.

La convencieron de quedarse esa noche, después de todo era fin de semana y no había escuela. Ellos eran muy convincentes, les prometió que se quedaría para pensarlo.

"Mierda —pensaba Edward mientras entraba en su habitación preocupado —la amo."

Se lanzó sobre su cama ovillándose y cruzando sus brazos frente al pecho, como si quisiera calmar un dolor profundo. Sí había dolor, pero más que todo, le incomodaba la sensación física de la intensa emoción que le embargaba. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Su sorpresa no tenía límites, pero tampoco su certeza, ya no podía seguir engañándose, no tenía cómo. Quería besar a Bella con locura y estrellar a Emmet contra la pared ¿qué otra confirmación quería? Ninguna. Era un amor imperfecto, cómo sólo él podía darlo, pero era al fin y al cabo, era eso: amor.

¿Bella tendría la fuerza, la paciencia y el amor suficiente por él para enseñarle a amarla? Se reconocía que no iba a ser nada fácil, no bastaba con que él, ahora, en ese momento, dejara de engañarse. Sabía que le faltaba mucho para poder darle a Bella lo que ella merecía; además, tendría que luchar por ella, aunque ella le amara, sus errores habían sido grandes y era necesario corregirlos, demostrarle a Bella que él se sentía en capacidad de ser mejor para quererla, de manera sincera, fiel y constante… de dejar de ser el idiota superficial y mujeriego que había sido hasta ahora.

Requeriría ayuda para hacerlo, y no sabía si la misma Bella estaría dispuesta a ello; pero valía la pena intentarlo, si eso le posibilitaba hacerla suya, tener el derecho y la libertad de tocarla, besarla y ser él, únicamente, el que tuviera acceso para tomar su mano. Lo más importante: necesitaba merecer el amor de Bella, hacer méritos para convertirse en el hombre, _su_ hombre, aquel que valía tanto como para poder recibir ese amor suyo, límpido, puro, ilimitado. ¿Podría lograrlo? Eso era desesperanzador, no lo sabía.

Su padre acababa de decirle que a las ocho en punto de la noche lo citaba en el estudio, le esperaba una reprimenda por lo del beso, sin duda, pero ya no le importaba. Y a Emmet, de alguna forma debería sacarlo del camino, la charla seria y larga que debía tener con Rosalie no se podía posponer más.

"Mierda —pensaba Emmet mientras regresaba debajo de su jeep con gesto preocupado —sí la deseo."

La comprobación de que su cuerpo había reaccionado al roce de la mano de Bella, de sus labios contra su piel, de su mirada inquieta a la cual había tenido acceso sin esas molestas gafas y, al suave e inocente apretón de su mano, lo había dejado sorprendido.

Sintió como si ella hubiera sido receptiva a sus galanterías. De verdad había querido explorar lo que sentía hacia Bella, aunque la duda que le sembraba haber cedido a la seducción de Rose le carcomía. No podía negar que la reacción de Bella a su roce le dio una cierta esperanza, ¿Por qué aventurarse en algo tan arriesgado y con tantas probabilidades de perder, tal como le había dicho Edward con toda la razón, cuando ella le amaba a él, a su propio hermano? Porque era tentador, era excitante, y ella estaba tan sobrecargada de ternura, que valía la pena emprender la lucha.

Sonrió al recordar su mirada, su mano en la suya sin haber sido rechazado, esa epidermis traslúcida, pálida y cálida al mismo tiempo, aún tenía la sensación sobre su propia piel.

**************

Edward cruzó el umbral del estudio de su padre exactamente a las ocho de la noche. Suspiró mientras lo vio inclinado sobre su escritorio escribiendo unas notas sobre su libreta.

Se sentó en silencio esperando la diatriba habitual en contra de su estado emocional y su falta de constancia en la vida afectiva. Ya la había tenido otras veces.

Carlisle miró a su hijo con preocupación. Recordó con tristeza el peor error que había cometido en su vida, además de su romance con Renée: pelear con Esme frente a sus hijos. Al parecer Emmett era más fuerte, no se había visto perturbado; pero el pequeño Edward, a duras penas con un año de edad, había sido el más afectado. Y Carlisle era consciente de que cada vez que la tensión resurgía en la relación con su esposa, era Edward quien lo sentía más intensamente en su ser.

¿Cómo volver a regañarlo por algo de lo que era él mismo, en parte, culpable? Lo había hecho otras veces, y la autoridad paternal no le había servido para nada.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Carlisle, viendo además el tono sombrío de los ojos de su hijo, como si no hubiera dormido bien.

—Estoy bien, papá, —Carlisle no le creyó— ¿de qué quieres hablarme?

—Quiero que hablemos de Bella… ya lo suponías ¿no?

—Claro padre, por favor, ve al grano con el asunto.

—Edward, no estoy furioso contigo si es lo que temes, sólo estoy preocupado. Quiero corroborar que quedó evidente para ti que Bella es frágil y no puedes jugar con ella, así como habitúas con las chicas en general con las que tratas.

—Padre, ella… ¿Por qué se desmayó? Es irracional. Sólo la besé, nada más. Que me hubiera golpeado o pateado, lo entendería; pero, que haya perdido el sentido de esa forma, no encuentro justificación. Por más que pueda ser verdad lo han dicho Alice y Emmet.

—¿Qué te han dicho?

Edward aguardó unos breves segundos de silencio, sobre todo, porque lo que iba decir le despertaba unas sensaciones que no había imaginado.

—Que ella me ama, desde siempre, desde que era una niña y nos veíamos en la escuela. —Su tono era suave, como si estuviera haciendo una confesión.

Carlisle suspiró.

—Ellos no debieron decírtelo, era algo que sólo Bella tenía el derecho de compartir contigo.

—Lo hicieron preocupados por lo sucedido, les entiendo, y para mí… ha sido mejor saberlo.

—Ella no quería que lo supieras, le duele mucho amarte… Bella es sensible hijo, mucho. Una chica sensitiva que apenas se vio enfrentada a la concreción de su mayor sueño, el que habían anhelado toda la vida: tú, se desplomó asolada pensando en que te tendría por un instante y de inmediato la abandonarías. Fue mentalmente insostenible para ella, su cerebro prefirió la huida a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, que era una intensa felicidad y un intenso dolor al mismo tiempo. Eso sin contar con que sin duda dejó de respirar en ese instante.

—¿Por qué sería tan difícil para ella? He tenido chicas que han estado a mi lado y las he dejado, no ha parecido ser tan importante para ellas ni para mí, ¿Por qué con Bella es diferente?

—Por dos cosas muy importantes Edward, primero porque ella ya ha vivido el abandono, de la persona más importante de su vida: su propia madre; y segundo, porque el amor que siente por ti no es un capricho, no es pasajero, es de verdad.

Edward se quedó callado, procesándolo todo.

—No es justo con ella, ¿cómo me ama si no me conoce? O mejor, lo que conoce de mí es que soy un chico indeciso, variable, que no puede amar con persistencia.

—Yo creo que ella ve más de ti que tú mismo. Hijo, eres un chico estupendo, no puedes negar lo valioso que eres, dejando de lado esa vida sexual tan inmadura que llevas. Mírate en verdad, si ella te ama es porque tiene razones poderosas para hacerlo, no se está engañando con ello. Si te valoraras podrías dejar de tener una chica diferente cada semana, por eso, seguramente te sirva verte un poco a través de los ojos de Bella y de lo que ella ama de ti —guardó un instante de silencio, proyectando su intimidante mirada en los ojos de su hijo, quien la sostuvo con fuerza —. Sé que has visto la tensión que hay a veces en mi relación con tu madre, Edward, pero la amo y ella a mí, y eso nos ha llevado a superar todos los problemas, hasta los más graves; ten confianza hijo, el amor de verdad existe. Créelo. Y si se lucha, es durable.

Edward suspiró con desesperación. Lo más detestable de que su padre fuera un psiquiatra, era cuando adquiría ese tono profesional en sus charlas familiares. Y lo más traumático, es que normalmente cuando lo adoptaba, tenía razón.

—El único problema hijo, es que es el amor no es algo que puedas descubrir con Bella. Ella debe ser como una amiga, una hermana para ustedes, porque he decidido que vamos a ayudarla a superar esto, vendrá a vivir un tiempo con nosotros y necesito, por favor, que te mantengas alejado de ella.

Edward le miró sorprendido. Le daba todo ese discurso sobre el amor y le abría a la esperanza de descubrirlo, pero ¿le prohibía hacerlo con la única persona que había despertado su atascado corazón?

—No lo entiendo padre, Bella me importa, puedo intentar entender su amor y lo que me genera a mí mismo. Ella… es mi esperanza para ello.

—No Edward, es imposible. Podremos ayudarla en la medida en que no te acerques mucho a ella, es la exigencia de Charlie para permitir que permanezca con nosotros, y de ninguna manera permitiré que lo pongas en juego. Sobre todo cuando es algo vas a "intentar", lo siento, no vale la pena el riesgo. No es algo que te pueda explicar ahora, es mi deber ayudar a Bella, y lo haré.

—¿Tu deber? ¿Por qué? —Ahora era la mirada del hijo la que era inquisitiva, escudriñando un atisbo de verdad en los ojos de su padre.

Carlisle lo evadió.

—Hijo, lamento decirte esto, especialmente cuando me dices que Bella de verdad te importa, pero debo hacerlo, porque no puedo arriesgarme a que cambies de opinión y Bella quede aún más dañada de lo que está, ella no toleraría otro abandono de alguien que ame profundamente —y añadió con voz dura —. Te queda prohibido, terminantemente, tocar a Bella o buscar una relación sexual o romántica con ella, en cualquier forma. No me arriesgaré a que Charlie dé por terminado nuestro trato cuando ella necesita de nuestra ayuda en éste momento. Hijo, por favor, déjala pasar, si es verdad eso que dices que te importa, déjala pasar. Cualquier rumor de que pasa algo entre ustedes, sólo podría quitarle a Bella la posibilidad de la ayuda que le ofrecemos, y es esencial ahora para ella.

Edward se sorprendió ante la vehemencia de su padre. ¿Por qué tanto interés en protegerla? Y le cerraba las puertas precisamente a aquello para lo que él se había aperturado, sobre todo, cuando tenía la certeza de que, por primera vez, se había enamorado. ¿Cómo podía amarla y permanecer lejos de ella, estando en la misma casa?

— Pero papá, ella me importa, de verdad —le era imposible aceptar ante su padre que era algo más que importarle —debo buscar tener algo con ella; me ama, padre, nadie antes me había amado, ¿comprendes lo que eso significa para mí?

—Edward me sorprendes, no me esperaba esto, pensé que sería fácil contigo; perdóname pero hasta que no sepas si tu verdadero interés es algo más, te abstendrás de buscar algo con ella, quizá más adelante, si te defines… pero no ahora, es imprescindible cumplir con las exigencias de Charlie.

Carlisle se acercó a su hijo, apreció su estado de ánimo turbado y le dijo:

—Es una maravillosa sorpresa que por primera vez sientas algo serio por una chica, y que esa chica sea Bella, es mejor aún —aunque realmente eso lo asustaba, se parecía de alguna manera a lo que le había sucedido con Renée, le importaba, pero nunca la amó —. Pero hijo, no te lo_ exijo_, ahora te lo _pido,_ mantente alejado. Ya sabes mis razones.

—Lo haré padre, pero por favor, extiende la prohibición a Emmett. —Si iba a perderlo todo, por lo menos esperaba que no fuera el único.

—¿Por qué a Emmet? —preguntó intrigado.

—Yo sé por qué te lo digo.

—Está bien, hablaré con él también. —Se alzó de hombros, finalmente Emmet estaba con Rose, pero si era una petición de Edward, no iba a dejarlo más desencantado.

—Recuerda, debes mantener tu distancia con Bella pero trátala bien mientras esté en nuestra casa, será como una nueva hermana y una hija para mí.

"Hermana, qué chiste" —pensaba Edward.

—Bien, así será.

Edward se retiró descorazonado. De pronto, lo azotó un recuerdo.

"Mierda, Mike y James… no puedo permitir que hablen con Charlie. Él no se tomará la molestia de indagar si de verdad Bella sigue virgen o no, se la llevará de inmediato, no podremos ayudarla, y mi padre me matará. Ella debe ser mi pareja en el baile. Pero al mismo tiempo, nuestros padres no deben saberlo… menudo lío en el que estoy metido."

Y se tocó con desesperación los ya de por sí revueltos cabellos cobrizos.

*************

Bella se recostó en la almohada de su nueva y mullida cama, en la mansión Cullen.

La habitación era de paredes blancas y grandes ventanales, una como nunca antes podía haber soñado ocupar. La cama de hierro forjado tenía pequeñas rosas de metal incrustadas como adorno, era doble y tenía un edredón de encaje fino, delicado y suave.

No sabía cómo Esme y Carlisle habían logrado convencerla de probar a quedarse por lo menos una primera noche. No querían que ella tomara una decisión precipitada y le habían dicho que la soledad de su habitación, sin tener que enfrentar a su padre de nuevo después de esa casi discusión que habían sostenido sobre el asunto, le ayudaría a pensar todo con cabeza fría.

Le era extrañó tener la certeza de que Edward estaba tan cerca. Sólo unos pasos y estaría frente a su habitación. Sólo unos pasos y podría encontrárselo por "casualidad" en la sala o la cocina. Sólo tenía que recorrer el pasillo del recibidor para verle en su evolución de crecimiento desde que era un bebé hasta su esplendorosa juventud actual, todo esto debido a la cantidad de fotografías que recopilaban la historia de la familia.

Quizá podría robar una de ellas, quedarse con un recuerdo eterno de su belleza devastadora, aquella que construía y destruía su propio corazón en cuestión de segundos; según como pensara en anhelarlo, recordar el breve beso compartido o sentirlo completamente perdido para ella. No, eso no sería sano, sobre todo si su propósito era olvidarle.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió por unos instantes soñar con esa sonrisa que amaba, que había visto hacía pocos minutos, cuando fue cómplice de Alice en ese bochornoso acto de despojarla de sus preciadas chaqueta y gafas. Sabía que soñar con él e imaginarlo amarla no le ayudaba para nada.

Se levantó y recorrió cada centímetro del lugar, el cuarto estaba totalmente equipado con un televisor de plasma mediano, una consola para CDs, un peinador con un espejo gigante —como si ella gustara de verse a sí misma—, un computador portátil moderno, en un estilizado escritorio y un cuarto de baño pequeño pero aún así, mucho más grande y cómodo que el de su propia casa. Las comodidades no eran algo que le importara: amaba y extrañaba su propia habitación, con la pequeña ventana estridente por la falta de aceite, el piso de madera vieja y crujiente y el computador destartalado del escritorio con su lenta conexión a internet. Ah, y el baño que compartía con su padre.

No cambiaría sus propias cosas por esto, aunque no podía negar que sentir la mullida alfombra blanca bajo sus pies descalzos resultaba tentador… daban ganas de dormir sobre ella y no en la cama.

Contempló las amplias puertas del armario que se extendía casi de una pared a otra. Con curiosidad abrió una de las puertas y quedó pasmada, una fina corriente de ira se fue extendiendo por su pecho hasta llegarle a la cabeza y sonrojarla de manera furiosa.

Ropa de diferentes formas y colores se extendía a lo largo y ancho del armario, pantalones, faldas y suéteres de todas las gamas de colores del arco iris, fue irresistible pasar sus manos sobre las prendas colgadas y dar una ojeada a los diseños y colores. Abrió otra puerta y una gama de zapatos finos y otros deportivos incluyendo algunas botas, aparecieron a sus ojos. Miró por debajo de uno de ellos y corroboró lo que se temía, eran de su talla, perfectos para ella.

Decidió curiosear en los cajones del armario aunque sabía que cada nuevo descubrimiento no hacía más que aumentar su rampante ira. Encontró ropa interior —de seda y otros materiales que no reconocía—, y camisones para dormir de los mismos materiales. ¿Cómo se atrevían a comprarle cosas? ¿Y sin saberlo ella? Y sin que aceptara todavía quedarse, y sin que lo necesitara. Su padre con su salario de Jefe de Policía le había dado siempre todo, más que suficiente, nunca había necesitado ropa de marca o zapatos de diseñador. Ni siquiera había tenido que aceptar nunca la ayuda de su propia madre.

Y aunque le cambiaran de vestimenta, eso nunca la cambiaría, nunca, nunca se parecería a los Cullen, si es que eso era lo que esperaban.

No había error en las tallas de la ropa y zapatos en general, pero sí en los modelos y alturas, nunca se pondría ropa tan corta ni que dejara tanto a la vista, menos cuando sufría tan agudamente por el extremo frío de Forks. Si usara alguno de esos tacones caería sin remedio, y eso que no eran muy altos. Pero la última puerta le aclaró todo, no habían olvidado su alergia al frío, eran chaquetas y abrigos, modernos, de esos que se pegan al cuerpo y abrigan pero mantienen el corte de diseñador.

Todo esto era cosa de Alice, sin duda, ¿quién más podría ser responsable? Aunque necesitó por supuesto de la complicidad de Esme y de Carlisle. Sabía que con Alice podía enojarse, pero, ¿con sus padres? ¿Cómo, si eran todo generosidad y amorosa amabilidad?

Se lanzó desesperanzada sobre la cama. Pensó un instante, con prisa se colocó sus zapatos y salió a buscar a Alice, le diría lo que pensaba y le pediría que lo devolviera todo a las tiendas o que lo donara a quienes de verdad pudieran necesitarlo.

Las habitaciones del segundo piso estaban vacías. Bajó las amplias escaleras en forma de caracol teniendo cuidado con cada paso porque no deseaba, además de todo, caerse y brindar un nuevo espectáculo como cuando se había desmayado. Sería de lo más vergonzoso ir al hospital, otra vez.

Disminuyó el sonido de sus pasos cuando escuchó voces en la cocina, risas suaves y mesuradas: Emmett haciendo chistes mientras Alice se quejaba de ser víctima constante de ellos, Esme le preguntaba a Edward sobre cómo sería la graduación y éste contestaba en su suave voz aterciopelada, aunque no pudo dejar de percibir su tono triste.

Desde el fondo del pasillo les observó. Esme y Carlisle cocinaban mientras sus hijos les rodeaban sentados en las sillas que daban a la encimera, era un cuadro tan familiar y amoroso que a Bella se le estrujó el corazón; Emmett lanzó una bola de papel de aluminio a la cara de Edward, quien lo esquivó habilidoso, lo cogió en el aire y se lo devolvió.

Bella se sintió como una intrusa. ¿Cómo podría ella llegar de la nada e irrumpir en la vida familiar ya constituida de quienes deseaban ser sus anfitriones? Por un momento tuvo todo tan claro, ya no era ira lo que había dentro de ella, era la seguridad de que no encajaba en esa familia. Finalmente, ella nunca había tenido una… nunca una tertulia en la cocina entre madre, padre e hijos, su vida y su familia eran demasiado disfuncionales: sin madre, sin hermanos, un padre ausente y triste… sus veladas para preparar la comida eran silenciosas y, generalmente, Charlie se abstraía en el partido de la tele. Ella era la pieza del rompecabezas que no se acoplaba a _ese_ lugar, a _ese_ ambiente, a _esa familia_.

Aunque sabía que no estaba cubierta para afrontar el frío de la noche y que no veía lo suficiente para manejar su Chevy y menos a esas horas, decidió escabullirse. Con pasos suaves subió las escaleras, entró a la habitación y tomó su bolso, bajó de nuevo y se tranquilizó cuando los rumores desde la cocina continuaban. Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió con sigilo.

—Alice, llama a Bella por favor, la cena ya está lista —escuchó la voz melodiosa de Esme.

La puerta chirrió un poco y Bella en verdad esperaba alcanzar a escapar, miró por última vez atrás y se giró para desaparecer tras el umbral. Logró acceder al porche de la casa cuando el rumor que sintió antes en la cocina lo sintió cerca, trató de correr hacia el viejo Chevy pero una mano fuerte la sujetó por el brazo.

Aunque no veía muy bien se dio perfecta cuenta de que era el agarre fuerte del chico de ojos verdes abrasadores lo que la retenía. ¿Cómo había aparecido allí, tan rápido, si lo había visto en la cocina?

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Edward, preocupado.

—A mi casa —le contestó intentando infructuosamente soltarse.

—¿Estás loca? Es tarde y a duras penas puedes ver sólo a un metro delante de ti, no puedes conducir así.

—Tengo derecho a irme Edward, no soy una rehén.

—Claro que no, pero debes despedirte de mis padres, te están esperando en la mesa, para la cena. —Edward sabía que quizá ella preferiría quedarse a enfrentar a sus padres y decirles que quería irse de inmediato.

—Por favor, deja que me vaya —suplicó Bella con expresión triste—, éste no es mi lugar, ustedes son tan diferentes… tan especiales que…

—¿Qué…?

Edward la retuvo con más fuerza pasando sus manos sobre su cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo y se sitió sobrecogido por su aroma, por sus ojos chocolate brillantes bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

Bella sintió el roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo y su miedo aumentó. ¿Qué les pasaba que las pocas veces que habían estado solos el contacto entre ellos tenía que llevarse al extremo de la cercanía?

—Edward, suéltame, siento mucho lo sucedido la vez pasada, no debí comportarme de esa forma, besarte… —se sonrojó avergonzada y miró a lo lejos para no enfrentar sus ojos— Pero te digo, no me lo haces fácil sujetándome de ésta forma.

Edward se percató de que tenía a la chica encarcelada entre sus brazos, le costó pero de inmediato suavizó el agarre y de inmediato sintió el frío de la noche azotarlo despiadadamente.

—Lo siento, mis manos se mueven solas cuando estoy contigo, siempre quieren tocarte —reconoció y extendió su mano para con la yema de los dedos acariciar la suavidad de una de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Bella inconscientemente cerró los ojos e inclinó su rostro en la dirección del calor de la mano de Edward, éste se sintió satisfecho al darse cuenta de que ella lo disfrutaba. De pronto quiso reemplazar su mano por su propia boca, para sentir de nuevo el sabor de esa piel que le maravillaba.

Estaba ya dispuesto cuando lo aturdió el recuerdo de las crudas palabras de su padre:

"…_Te queda prohibido, terminantemente, tocar a Bella o buscar una relación sexual o romántica con ella, en cualquier forma. No me arriesgaré a que Charlie dé por terminado nuestro trato cuando ella necesita de nuestra ayuda en éste momento. Hijo, por favor, déjala pasar, si es verdad eso que dices que te importa, déjala pasar…"_

Sí le importaba, mucho.

Pero no creía que fuera capaz de dejarla pasar. Sin embargo, no la iba a perjudicar.

Se contuvo, la soltó del todo y cerró los dedos en un puño para no tocarla más, mientras Bella retrocedía un paso para luchar contra su propio impulso de abrazarlo. Ella tembló ante el frío de la noche, incrementado porque él había dejado de abrazarla.

Edward lo vio y se quitó su propia chaqueta y la puso delicadamente sobre los hombros de Bella, quien la aceptó porque respiró con profundidad el aroma, delicioso.

—Por favor Bella, acepta lo que te propone mi padre, él sabe lo que hace —le dijo Edward con voz firme, pero con un dejo de dulzura.

—No puedo. Me siento abrumada… ustedes son tan perfectos, en todo: la casa _perfecta_, sus rostros _perfectos_, me han dado la habitación _perfecta_, me dan el guardarropa _perfecto_, son la _perfecta_ familia que cena unida de manera _perfecta_, que se aman y todo eso… yo no encajo Edward, mírame, es evidente. Ni siquiera he vivido lo que es tener una familia de verdad como para aparentar con ustedes que puedo hacerlo, por más que necesite de la ayuda de Esme y de Alice, como dice tu padre.

—No somos como piensas, nos estás idealizando; estamos llenos de dudas, de búsqueda de vencer el miedo que le tenemos a muchas cosas. Mis padres están bien ahora pero son frecuentes los momentos de tensión en su relación; han tenido dificultades, problemas del pasado que son difíciles de olvidar y que yo ignoro por qué fueron. Emmett y yo nos llevamos cada vez peor… no quiero que nos admires y te lleves una imagen equivocada de nosotros, Bella, nosotros somos los que te necesitamos a ti… tu calidez, tu fuerza, tu inteligencia, no te imaginas de qué manera te necesitamos.

Edward hubiera querido decir "…_no te imaginas de qué manera te necesito_", era más exacto pero no quería asustarla, y era tentador tenerla en casa, tan cerca aunque no pudiera, paradójicamente, acercársele. Bella estaba impactada, ¿eso pensaba de verdad Edward Cullen? ¿Y dónde estaba el chico superficial, mujeriego y con el ego en la estratósfera que había conocido hasta entonces? Sin embargo ya lo sabía, a veces él tenía esos arranques de madurez, como cuando conversaban verdaderamente, después de las clases de cálculo. Parecía genuinamente preocupado por ella.

—Bella, considera algo, no sé si te has dado cuenta de ello, pero tuve una conversación con mi padre que me ha dejado muy intrigado. —Edward se giró mirando al vacío, no le era fácil enfrentar ahora los ojos de la chica, sabiendo lo que sentía por ella—. Carlisle necesita desesperadamente ayudarte, no sé por qué, creo que es por ese tema que él tiene pendiente con tu padre, una vez me dijiste que sospechabas que algo pasaba y ahora lo creo también. Créeme si te digo que Carlisle necesita desesperadamente ayudarte, más de lo que tú misma necesitas esa ayuda. Por favor acepta, sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero por favor, acepta por él.

Bella quedó consternada, tenía razón, ese brillo en los ojos de Carlisle cuando le ofreció su ayuda, la manera como Esme le apoyó seguramente por él, la forma en que la recibían, con una habitación despampanante, un nuevo guardarropa completo… era algo muy extraño y exagerado.

—Por lo menos acompáñanos en la cena, si de verdad deseas irte avisaremos a mis padres y yo mismo te llevaré a tu casa, para garantizar que no mueras en el intento. Vamos, nos están esperando.

Bella suspiró resignada y se dejó guiar hacia la casa por esa mano quemante que le tocaba la espalda.

******************

_**Continuará….**_

--------------------------------------------

_**Soy amiga de leer las notas de autora de quienes leo, pero no mucho de hacerlas. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado éste capítulo, como siempre, he tratado de dar lo mejor que puedo.**_

_**Quiero aprovechar éste espacio para darles las gracias, por leer, por aguardar con paciencia cada nuevo capítulo, por comentar, por añadir mi historia a sus alertas y favoritos.**_

_**Me honran con ello y me hacen dar saltitos de felicidad. **_

_**GRACIAS a las/os lectoras/res que fielmente leen y que se animan a comentar cada capítulo, y bienvenidas/os las/os nuevas/os lectoras/res.**_

_**Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, y si estás logueado o me das tus datos, son también respondidos.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	13. Chapter 13

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

**TIPO**: Universo algo alternativo – todos humanos

**DISCLAIMER**: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia, la trama y el trastorno mental permanente, sí son míos.

Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

Dedicado

_**A todas y todos quienes han seguido fielmente éste fic y me dejan sus comentarios**_

_**A las nuevas y nuevos lectores que se unen por el camino con entusiasmo**_

_**A Steph, quien como Beta reader ha mejorado notablemente éste capítulo**_

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Alice la miró muy mal.

—Te he estado buscando por toda la casa para avisarte de la cena —le dijo a Bella cuando entró al comedor, enfurruñada.

—Yo te he estado buscando para hablar seriamente contigo —Bella también la miró bastante mal.

Todos estaba a la mesa esperando a que Edward y Bella se sentaran.

Carlisle se levantó y con una sonrisa impidió que Edward corriera la silla de Bella para que esta se sentara, lo hizo él mismo. Bella les sonrió tímidamente a ambos y se sentó. No estaba acostumbrada a gestos tan caballerescos.

Emmet la miró con cierto aire de desgano, Carlisle había hablado con él y le había explicado sus planes, incluyendo la prohibición de involucrarse con ella que Edward le había enfatizado que hiciera, y no se sentía muy animado al respecto. De hecho, no creía firmemente que fuera algo muy serio el que se le impusiera algo así, a Edward tenía sentido que se lo prohibieran, pero a él, no. Encontraría la forma de evadirlo.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? —le preguntó Esme a Bella, comenzando a distribuir platos sobre la mesa para todos.

—La verdad, muy rara —contestó Bella, luego añadió dubitativa: —Espero que el contenido del armario que hay en la habitación donde dormiré esta noche sea una equivocación, y no lo que estoy pensando.

—¿Cuál contenido del armario? —preguntó Carlisle.

Alice bajó la cabeza, como si fuera culpable de algo y evitó la mirada de su padre.

—Hay docenas de blusas, camisas, faldas, pantalones y zapatos. ¿Es que la habitación es un depósito? —Bella miró a Alice, su actitud la delataba como responsable del asunto.

—No me lo explico —dijo Esme—, ayer dejé lista la habitación y el armario estaba vacío.

Emmet miró cariñosamente a su hermana menor.

—¿Tienes algo que ver con ello, Alice? Si es así habla ahora o calla para siempre, mira que el hecho ha perturbado mucho a Bella.

En efecto, Bella comenzó a comer pero por su actitud parecía dispuesta a correr los cien metros planos bajo techo desde el comedor hasta la puerta de salida.

Alice como casi nunca le pasaba, se sonrojó copiosamente.

—Hija ¿qué hiciste? No hace ni veinticuatro horas te di la tarjeta de crédito, ¿y ya tienes el armario de Bella lleno a rebosar de ropa nueva? Te dije que no te excedieras, los gastos sabes que no importan, pero la ropa de Bella, debe escogerla ella; con tu asesoría y la de Esme, pero ella.

—¿Entonces toda esa ropa es para mí? —Dijo Bella espantada.

—Sí Bella, toda, —le precisó Alice sin anestesia —tengo un ojo preciso para reconocer las tallas y toda, te lo aseguro, toda, te quedará perfecta.

—Eso no está bien Alice, —le dijo Carlisle severo —Bella ni siquiera ha tomado la decisión de aceptar nuestra propuesta, y ya la estás abrumando, la asustaste hasta el punto de que con seguridad ya quiere irse de aquí. Bella no te preocupes, si no es de tu agrado, sacaré toda esa ropa de allí.

Carlisle estaba muy preocupado.

—Alice, ¿cómo hiciste todo eso en menos de 24 horas? ¿Y sin que nos diéramos cuenta? Docenas de prendas de vestir no se producen, compran y distribuyen de la noche a la mañana —le preguntó Edward sorprendido.

Alice recuperó la compostura, defendería su posición hasta la muerte.

—Las compras de catálogo por Internet son una maravilla, cuatro horas seleccionando prendas y diez de espera a que llegara el pedido; una tarjeta de crédito en nuestros días es mejor que una varita mágica… ¡Hasta Harry Potter me envidiaría!

Emmett y Edward no pudieron evitarlo, rompieron en carcajadas. Su hermanita era más que un diablillo, era una niña prodigio.

—Papá, no puedes responsabilizar a Alice, eres culpable por soltarle una tarjeta de crédito, sabes que siempre se excede —precisó Edward.

Carlisle sabía que Edward tenía razón.

—No me excedí, Bella necesita esas prendas y zapatos, no fue excesivo, te lo juro Bella. Sólo son prendas esenciales, el resto lo comparemos juntas.

—¿El resto? No habrá ningún resto. No tienen por qué gastar dinero en mí, mi padre no dijo nada de eso. Si les sobra el dinero pueden destinarlo a obras de caridad —Bella no pudo continuar probando los bocados de esa sabrosa cena.

—No es caridad Bella, durante todo éste tiempo serás como de la familia —le dijo Esme con voz cariñosa—. Queremos principalmente rodearte de cariño y de nuestro apoyo, pero también queremos que puedas apreciarte bajo unos nuevos ojos: nueva vida, nueva ropa, verás como te hace bien. Lo único que no esperábamos es que te expusieras a esto de esta forma, es obvio que tú debes elegir la forma de vestir que te guste. Alice, lo has problematizado todo.

—Bella, acéptalo por favor —le dijo Edward —recuerda lo que hablamos hace un rato.

La palabras de Edward entraron en su ser. No era difícil, porque no eran sólo sus palabras, era su mirada hermosa y penetrante, algo ansiosa, la cual cuando se exponía a ella la llenaba de inquietantes sensaciones, era la forma en que gesticuló las palabras, casi suplicante, deseoso de que ella se quedara. Claro, no era por ella, era por no hacer sufrir a su padre —pensaba.

Pero Bella tampoco quería ver sufrir a Carlisle, todo esto lo había hecho con un propósito desconocido, hasta le había dado la tarjeta de crédito a Alice para sus gastos, y todo era tan excesivo, tan extraño. Su curiosidad se despertó totalmente, ¿qué le ocultaba Carlisle sobre todo ello? ¿Charlie lo sabría?

—Bella, acepta la propuesta de papá, —le dijo Emmet con voz alegre —y quédate, nos divertiremos como locos.

¿Por qué ahora la mirada de Emmet era tan intimidante?

—Sí, por favor —apoyó Edward y después de esas palabras, ella quedó implacablemente atrapada en su mirada.

Dios, ¿cómo sobrevivir con ésta familia? En medio de ella, de su cariño, de ese amor que latía en cada uno de sus actos; de esa extraña actitud del padre que deseaba a toda costa ayudarla y tenerla en su casa; de esa madre amorosa que le recordaba tan dolorosamente lo que nunca había tenido; de esa chica dulce pero impetuosa que sabía la quería, pero también la arrastraba a cosas que no ansiaba; de ese chico de ojos azules tan cariñoso como un oso de peluche pero que últimamente la trataba de forma extraña; y de ese hombre que ella amaba con total claridad, el sol de su vida, él único que la alumbraría para siempre. ¿Cómo vivir con ellos y sobrevivir en el intento?

Eran demasiadas emociones las que se agolpaban en su pecho. Siguió mirando en los ojos luminosos de Edward, que se habían encendido ante su vacilación, porque ya de seguro adivinaba que cedería. ¿Cómo no ceder cuando era él quién se lo pedía?

Se dio cuenta de que nunca dejaría de amarlo, nunca. Ese extraño propósito de olvidarlo era un autoengaño ante el dolor de que él no la amara, era un escape al hecho de que él la podría llegar a ver máximo como una amiga, quizá como una hermana, lo cual justificaba su abrazo y su caricia de hacía un rato, pero nunca, nunca la vería como una mujer, como esa mujer que ahora, al mirarlo a los ojos, además de amarlo lo deseaba intensamente, casi con desesperación.

¿Vería él esa pasión en sus ojos, ahora que la miraba también fijamente?

¿Se habría delatado con esa mirada, no sólo ante Edward, sino ante toda su familia?

Sí, se había delatado.

Mientras ella miraba a Edward todos la miraban a ella, se dio cuenta en el instante en que con dificultad rompió el contacto visual con esos ojos verdes y profundos.

Se giró y se dio cuenta de todo cuando sólo miradas compasivas la rodeaban; Carlisle y Esme habían comenzado a comer de pronto, Alice le acarició el brazo con su mano y Emmet se veía con ojos de fuego, alterado.

Al único que no pudo mirar de nuevo fue a Edward cuando un gran sonrojo se extendió por su rostro ante la vergüenza, para ocultarlo bajó la cabeza sobre el plato, mirando fijamente el tenedor. Su respiración se tornó muy agitada.

Alice muy bajito le dijo:

—Cálmate Bella, no es pecado que le ames. No es nada malo.

¿Cómo se dejó deslumbrar por esa mirada frente a todos? No se lo explicaba… bueno, sí se lo explicaba, pero no esperó que fuera tan débil como para exponerse públicamente de nuevo, como cuando se había desmayado por el beso; bueno, lo reconocía, también se esperaba ser débil, era tan sumamente débil, tan malditamente débil.

Comenzó a comer en silencio mientras todos los demás hacían lo mismo, expectantes ante su reacción.

Supo que el único camino que le quedaba era resignarse a amarle siempre, así, sin ser correspondida. Quizá lo único parecido al paraíso que tendría sería tenerlo tan cerca en esas vacaciones, y luego con la cabeza en alto y con resignación, ella misma, voluntariamente, descendería a su propio infierno. A su Infierno personal. El infierno de no volver a verlo nunca más, cuando, muy pronto, las vidas de ambos tomaran rumbos diferentes; él se iría a la universidad, y ella… ella a cualquier lado. Aprovecharía esa oportunidad, un pedacito muy pequeño de cielo, una degustación a duras penas, pero cielo, al fin y al cabo.

—Acepto quedarme —dijo decidida —pero no esperen que sea igual a ustedes, soy diferente, soy yo, y no dejaré de serlo.

Todos se asombraron pero sonrieron y le dieron de manera oficial la bienvenida.

—De ningún modo queremos que dejes ser tú Bella —le dijo Carlisle.

—Claro que no, eres linda y divertida así como eres, ¿para qué cambiarte? —completó Emmett.

—Mañana iré por mis cosas a casa y sólo, por favor, retiren toda esa ropa del armario.

Alice no se sintió ofendida, algo de todo lo observado le importaba más, había quedado impactada por esa mirada de Bella sobre Edward y por el reconocimiento de la intensidad de sus sentimientos; en cierta forma la envidió, anhelaba tanto sentir lo mismo por alguien. Pero no fue exactamente compasión lo que sintió por ella, fue esperanza, la esperanza que le dio la mirada de Edward, quien era más sutil pero no pudo evitar leer en esos ojos algo muy parecido a lo de Bella, por Dios, era cierto, Edward estaba tan deslumbrado por ella como ella por él.

Jamás, jamás había mirado a ninguna chica como había mirado a Bella.

Alice lo sabía, eso de besarla no había sido gratuito, para nada. Supo que tendría que acorralarlo y le sacaría la verdad, costara lo que costara.

*****

Esme apagó el gran televisor de plasma que estaba en la pared frente a su cama, mientras Carlisle dejaba su libro a un lado, en la mesa de noche.

Se metieron completamente debajo de las cobijas y apagaron las luces, pero antes de ello un último destello de luz le dejó ver a Esme un dejo de preocupación en los azules ojos de su esposo.

—¿A qué le temes? —Preguntó ella, sabiendo que más que preocupación era miedo lo que latía en esos ojos tan amados por ella.

Él guardó silencio unos breves instantes. Desde esa única vez que le mintió, había prometido no volver a ocultarle nada, era difícil, pero era su deuda con ella: la verdad, siempre, máxime cuando ella leía tan bien lo que pasaba dentro de él.

—A que el pasado siga siendo un asunto sin resolver, y a que en la medida en que no se resuelva, se repita la historia —le confesó finalmente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que Edward se sienta subyugado por ese amor tan intenso de Bella, ceda ante él y luego se dé cuenta de que no era algo real, y la lastime; exactamente de la misma forma como yo lo hice con Renée. Sería fácil Esme… —vaciló —no sé como decírtelo sin lastimarte, ten en cuenta que a la única mujer que he amado en la vida has sido tú, pero ese amor de Renée era algo tan intenso, sólo quería hacerla feliz en agradecimiento a que me amara de esa forma.

Esme calló unos instantes.

Aunque la verdad se había revelado hace mucho tiempo, aún dolía.

Pero prefería ese dolor y ser la amiga de su esposo, su confidente, por eso se lo guardaba en lo más hondo de su ser.

—Si así lo crees entonces hay que resolver el pasado; pero Carlisle, no lo harás dándole bienes materiales a Bella, o cuidándola ahora como si fuera nuestra hija —ella guardó silencio un instante, sabía sus palabras iban a ser fuertes, demasiado—. Lo harás si la enfrentas con la verdad. Sólo la verdad te dará la libertad, mi amor, sólo la verdad te liberará de la culpa. Sabiéndolo, Edward y Bella tendrán cuidado, ambos. No te imaginas lo que vi en los ojos de mi hijo hoy en la cena, mi amor. ¡Él en verdad siente algo por ella!

La voz de Esme destilaba emoción, tanto tiempo viendo a su hijo perdido sin emociones, y por fin tenía algo de esperanza en que su corazón, antes muerto, estuviera comenzando a latir. En algún momento llegó a pensar que se había perdido algo de su esencia, en algún punto del camino, entre su infancia y adolescencia.

—Quizá sólo está deslumbrado por la intensidad de los sentimientos de Bella. Me aterra, me aterra sinceramente que se parezca tanto a mí, hasta quiere ser médico como yo.

—Quizá sea deslumbramiento, pero es algo que sólo ellos pueden descubrir. ¿Qué tal que lo que la vida quiera darnos ahora no sea un castigo, sino la redención de esa culpa que te carcome, que de seguro carcome también a Renée? De ese dolor del que no se recupera Charlie y que le ha impedido rehacer su vida, de ese hecho que todavía me duele porque aún hay mucho daño que se hizo con ello. Nada es más sanador que el amor, y si ellos llegaran a amarse alguna vez de manera sincera, esa sería toda la liberación de ese dolor, para todos. No llenar a Bella de objetos y comodidades que ni siquiera quiere.

—Eres tan buena mi vida, no entiendo todavía cómo lograste perdonarme, yo no lo merecía.

—Carlisle, en esos momentos si hubiéramos estado solos te habría dejado sin remedio. Pensé en nuestra familia, en lo que habíamos construido juntos, en nuestros hijos. Y pensé que te perdonaba, en serio, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que sólo ahora te estoy perdonando de verdad, sólo ahora que sé que quieres reparar el daño que se hizo; pero te lo repito, vas por el camino equivocado. A Bella le servirá nuestro cariño y sé que ya la quiero, sólo por el hecho de que ame tan profundamente a uno de mis hijos, ya la quiero; pero ella necesita saber que no fue culpable de la partida de su madre.

—Lo pensaré, es algo que incumbe también a Charlie y a Renée, ellos también se lo han ocultado siempre, y no puedo dañar la única relación más cercana a lo normal que tiene con un familiar: con su padre.

—Háblalo con él, te lo garantizo, es lo mejor.

—Charlie no permitirá de todos modos nada entre Bella y Edward, aunque la amara de verdad, estará asustado siempre de que se repita la historia, tanto como lo estoy yo ahora.

—Si es eso lo que debe pasar, poco a poco todo debe ir ocupando su lugar, lo verás. Pero entenderás que sería peor si ella se enterara de esa verdad por otras personas diferentes a ustedes, además del dolor por lo ocurrido y sus consecuencias, se sentirá traicionada por ti y por su propio padre. Lo saben muchas personas de la época que trabajaban en el hospital contigo y con Renée. Por ejemplo, Michael Newton, que tenía ese almacén de artículos médicos, el padre de ese chico que es compañero de estudios de Alice y de Edward, lo ha sabido siempre; además de otras personas. No es algo que tengan garantía de que va permanecer en secreto siempre.

—Tienes razón, hemos tenido suerte de que no lo sepan todavía.

Carlisle tembló levemente ante la idea de que algo como eso pasara, estaba tratando a toda costa que Bella confiara en él y el golpe de una traición de ese tipo podía llegar a ser peor que el daño inicial.

Abrazó con intensidad a su esposa, agradecido y para controlar su temor.

Tenía a una gran mujer a su lado, a la mejor. La única que pudo haberle perdonado un error tan garrafal. La única que podía ser al mismo tiempo su esposa, su amante, su amiga y confidente.

*****

Bella se fue a la habitación que le habían asignado, todavía no la podía llamar ni la sentía "su habitación".

Alice la había dejado sola quizá anticipándose a un nuevo enfado por la ropa, y de seguro no quería exponerse.

Estaba tan cansada con los acontecimientos del día, le quitaba más energía el agotamiento emocional que el físico y amar como amaba a Edward Cullen era algo sumamente desgastante. Además también había sentido mucha ira, primero contra su padre cuando le habló de toda la propuesta y luego hacia Alice especialmente. Era agotador.

Recordó que no tenía ropa para cambiarse y deseaba sobre todas las cosas una ducha cálida y duradera, de esas que le servían para pensar. Sería incómodo después de eso volver a ponerse los jeans y la blusa ya usados.

'Pijamas', le resonó en la cabeza, si Alice había sido tan previsiva para comprarle lo que no necesitaba, por lo menos debía haberle comprado algo que sí necesitara. Recordó la cantidad de lencería y camisones que había en los cajones del armario.

Buscó y en efecto, las había, varias, en seda y algodón pero todas, todas estilo babydoll. ¿Es que Alice pensaba que era una recién casada o algo así? ¿Así dormiría su amiga? Para qué dormir tan sensualmente si estaba sola. No tenía gracia.

Escogió uno de seda azul, suave al tacto, lo acarició con sus manos antes de dejarlo sobre la cama para ponérselo una vez saliera del baño.

El baño resultó más relajante que siempre, la ducha era de alta tecnología y el agua caliente en suaves chorros masajeaba el cuerpo y Alice o Esme se había ocupado, sin duda, en que ella tuviera al alcance de la mano el champú y acondicionador con olor a fresas que habituaba utilizar siempre.

Cuando se secó se puso la suave prenda de seda y por pura curiosidad, contrario a su costumbre, se plantó frente al grandísimo espejo que había en la habitación. Enfocó mejor su mirada para obviar su torpe miopía y se miró a sí misma, recién salida del baño, con el cabello aún un poco chorreante de agua y despeinado; era increíble, se veía como si fuera bonita, como si fuera sensual.

Sus piernas se veían más largas de lo normal ante lo corto del camisón, el azul le resaltaba el color blanco de su piel y el suave escote hacía que se notaran más sus senos pequeños, pero redondeados, su cuerpo delgado había asimilado la tela que se pegaba, y por primera vez en su vida no detestó su flacura. Además, por más increíble que pareciera, se veía ya como una mujer, no como una niña.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamó con asombro cuando detectó que unas evidentes curvas se veían entre su cintura y su cadera, y otras destacaban el monte de sus senos.

¿Hacía cuanto no se miraba al espejo? ¿Siglos acaso? Quizá la última vez era todavía una niña y por eso no le gustaba verse, pero ahora, se veía lo más parecido a una mujer, y lo que veía no le desagradaba tanto como antes. Sí, tenía por lo menos catorce años cuando comenzó a evitarse frente al espejo, y sólo lo enfrentaba cuando fuera estrictamente necesario enfundada en pantalones anchos y chaqueta de esquimal.

De tanto ver modelos despampanantes en portadas de revista, en la televisión y el cine, quizá anheló muy pronto ser como ellas, cuando no era posible y detestaba sus formas de niña creyéndose una deforme mujer. Ahora sabía que había mucho de engaño y de publicidad en las mujeres prefabricadas de la farándula; y había crecido, evidentemente había crecido, por ello podía apreciarse con unas nuevas y extrañas formas de mujer, sin más comparaciones.

"¿Le gustaría a Edward si la viera de esa forma?" —Pensaba.

Sonrió quedamente ante su fantasía y se metió dentro de las sábanas, sintiendo la suavidad de la seda contra el satín color blanco. La sensación era muy agradable. Se encontró con sorpresa pensado en que era sensual sentirse así, y en que sí era útil sentirse de esa forma, sola, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía cómoda consigo misma.

Fácilmente olvidó todo lo que le preocupaba, lentamente se fue perdiendo en la suave sensación y se quedó dormida.

*****

Cuando Edward encontró a Alice en su habitación al entrar para tratar de dormir aunque fuera un rato, no se sorprendió.

Se sentía inquieto porque así como Bella le miró mostrándole cuanto sentía por él, con esa mirada hermosa suya tan particular, alumbrada por la luz y el color chocolate, él se dejó atrapar por ella y se la sostuvo hasta el final, gritándole que era correspondida.

¿Por qué las miradas no eran tan parecidas a las palabras o se podían traducir fácilmente, por lo menos? Ella lo amaba, él a ella, ¿qué más podían esperar? ¿Que Charlie se saliera de casillas y quisiera de verdad matarlo? ¿Por qué? Eran jóvenes normales, con derecho a explorar el amor. La tentación de correr a la habitación de Bella para convertir esas miradas en palabras era demasiado grande.

Pero él sabía que por alguna razón ni Charlie ni su padre lo entenderían; se contuvo, era mejor la mesura, tendría semanas con Bella a su lado para aclarar todo con ella.

Lo que necesitaba con urgencia para no estropearlo todo más era que Bella de alguna manera fuera su pareja en el baile de graduación. Controlar a James y a Mike con su afán de hacer el mal, era prioritario y ellos no se imaginaban el daño que podrían hacer.

Además, Bella se pondría furiosa de que le hubiera echado su reputación contra el piso en la escuela, no sería raro que los susodichos hubieran extendido el rumor.

Bella lo mataría. Nada peor para ella que se supiera que había sucumbido a su seducción, así, como cualquier otra chica, sobre todo cuando no era cierto. Todos le tendrían más que lástima, la despreciarían por completo. A las otras las dejaban pasar sin problemas porque sabían que eran así, pero con Bella, sabía que la crueldad se les exacerbaría, sólo le darían desprecio. Se complacerían en comprobar que ella era como las otras, igual de putita que las demás, cuando había transpirado superioridad moral durante todos los años de escuela.

Era muy preocupante.

Edward se lanzó sobre su cama haciendo rebotar a su hermana.

—Quieres hablar, obviamente.

—Sí —respondió ella mirándole inquisitiva.

—Alice, no me mires de esa forma, siento como si penetraras mi mente. Por cierto, ese afán tuyo de que Bella cambie su forma de vestir casi la hace huir, tuve que convencerla de que no tomara su auto y se marchara.

—No te costaría mucho convencerla.

—Sí me costó. Pensé que no iba a lograrlo Alice, ¿por qué no haces que la paciencia sea uno de los dones en tu vida?

—Porque sé que aunque diga lo contrario, a Bella le irá gustando todo lo que compré, debe tenerlo cerca para irse habituando.

—Tu certeza de las cosas me asusta Alice, dime, ¿qué otra certezas tienes de cosas que pasarán en el futuro?

—Del futuro, no sé... conoceré a alguien, al amor de mi vida —dijo entusiasmada.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Mañana en la noche, en quince días, en tres o diez años?

—Muy pronto —lo dijo pensativa —y sé que Bella te gusta, es más, te genera algún tipo de sentimiento. La miras de una forma increíble Edward, como si fuera comida.

Edward se aturdió. Si Bella no había leído en sus miradas Alice sí lo había hecho. No quiso afirmar ni negarle nada.

—Alice me alegra que estés aquí, necesito tu ayuda.

Edward le contó la torpeza que había cometido al aceptar el reto de Mike y James, y sus resultados, el extraño interés de Mike en Bella, que lo había llevado a decir que ya se había acostado con ella; Alice en ese momento le dio un gran puñetazo en el brazo. También le habló de la charla con Carlisle y sus prohibiciones.

—Eres tan idiota, hermanito. Creía que con eso de que por fin sintieras algo por alguien se te pasaría, pero veo que es congénito e incurable. Ahora esos tontos hablarán con Charlie, y Bella se verá enclaustrada todas sus vacaciones en su casa haciéndole de comer a su padre y aprendiéndose de memoria los diálogos del Sr. Collins(1). Si yo hablo con James de seguro me pediría que me acostara con él a cambio de su silencio, ¿es eso lo que quieres que haga? ¿Para eso me lo cuentas?

—No, por supuesto que no. La única solución es que Bella sea mi pareja en el baile de graduación.

—Pero Charlie no debe saberlo.

—Ni papá.

—Esto es un lío Edward, no creo que Bella quiera ir a ese baile, detesta las reuniones sociales, la hacen sentir mal.

—Alice ahí tienes un gran papel que hacer, sólo tu puedes convencerla.

—Bien —suspiró resignada —trataré, pero tú debes proponerle que vaya contigo.

—Lo haré.

—Y pronto, no sea que alguien se te adelante.

—¿Quién? —Inquirió Edward alarmado.

—No lo sé, ¿no dices que Newton se trae algo con ella?

—Lo haré, rápido.

—¿Y yo con quién iré? —preguntó Alice.

Edward alzó sus hombros.

—Sólo se que no será con James —dijeron los dos al unísono, y sonrieron.

*****

Alice se lanzó sobre la cama de Bella y la zarandeó suavemente para despertarla. Eran ya las nueve de la mañana y se extrañó que no hubiera despertado.

—Bella, es tarde y tenemos mucho por hacer, levántate.

—No tengo nada que hacer... hummm... —Se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

—Bella eres madrugadora, no entiendo que estés todavía debajo de las cobijas.

—Es que dormí muy bien, y quiero seguir...

Alice con un rápido movimiento le quitó las cobijas de encima y pegó un pequeño grito cuando la vio con unos de los pijamas que le había comparado, a decir verdad, con su favorito de todos.

Bella gritó y atrajo nuevamente las cobijas sobre sí misma.

—Bella, te ves de maravilla.

—Eres una fisgona Alice, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Eres vouyerista? —Bella se despertó completamente sonrojada, finalmente había pedido que toda esa ropa se la llevaran de allí y terminaba usándola —no tenía otra cosa con la cual dormir.

—No debes avergonzarte, para eso es todo esto, para que lo uses. Niña, ¿te das cuenta de lo bien que te quedó? ¿Eres conciente de ello?

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? —la evadió.

—Vamos a Port Angeles, a comprar tus lentes. Contrario a lo que pienses no quiero que mueras por no ver por dónde caminas o conduces. Escoge con qué vestirte, Esme y yo vendremos a peinarte.

—Tengo que ir por mis cosas a casa primero.

—No es necesario, tienes acá todo lo que necesites.

—Alice, ¿estás segura de que en una vida anterior no eras cabecilla de la _GESTAPO(2)_?

—Sólo soy autoritaria cuando te pones cabezota, si fueras más dócil no tendría necesidad de ello.

Alice fue firme y salió, satisfecha porque Bella casi sin saberlo, ya había caído en sus redes.

Bella escogió los pantalones y la camiseta más sencilla que encontró, pero igual, la hacían ver demasiado diferente, bien, pero se sentía bastante expuesta con la ropa que le forraba la piel, siempre había preferido esa ropa gruesa que la tapaba toda.

—Maldición —exclamó Bella mientras trataba de desenredar su cabello, no tanto por el enredo, sino porque había terminado usando lo que había pedido que se llevaran.

A pesar de su incomodidad agradeció mentalmente que hubiera zapatos planos deportivos disponibles. Alice entró y la miró de arriba abajo.

—Bien, no es lo ideal, pero es un avance —indicó observándola.

Abrió el armario en la sección chaquetas, buscó la más sencilla sabiendo que Bella no aceptaría nada diferente y se la entregó.

Bella la aceptó y se la puso con resignación, mientras entraba Esme y entre ambas le terminaron de desenredar el cabello.

—No es necesario que te lo recojas de ahora en adelante Bella, te lo hemos alisado y poco a poco podrás hacerlo tu sola —le dijo Esme mientras le acariciaba el cabello con cariño, el cual le caía por la espalda en suave cascada.

—Y el maquillaje puede esperar, con tu rostro precioso, la textura y color de tu piel, sólo lo necesitarás si es una ocasión especial, porque así como estás, te ves perfecta. Bueno, un poco de brillo te vendrá bien —completó Alice colocándoselo con suavidad sobre los labios. —Bella, ¿recuerdas cuando hablamos de que quizá, por ahora, eras un gusano?

—Sí, nada más cercano a la verdad.

—Pues te tengo noticias, no sólo ya no eres un gusano, hasta has dejado de lado la crisálida, eres —y la puso frente al espejo —toda una mariposa alada.

Bella enfrentó el espejo por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas.

—Oh, por Dios… Alice, Esme, ustedes son brujas, o como mínimo, hadas madrinas...

-----------------------

**Notas:**

1. El Sr. Collins es uno de los personajes de la novela "Orgullo y Prejucio" de Jane Austin, sus palabras son pesadas y tan pomposas como él.

2. GESTAPO: Abreviatura de Geheime Staats Polizei, Policía Secreta del Estado Nacionalsocialista Alemán.

**Continuará…**

_**Amo todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me han dejado y la suscripción ascendente a sus favoritos y alertas.**_

_**GRACIAS POR ELLO.**_

_**¿Se animan a animar a la autora?**_

_**Un abrazo, un beso lo haría, pero como estamos en un medio virtual, un comentario lo hará.**_

PD: _**Mi historia CELOS Y REDENCIONES participa en el concurso del blog Locas por Crepúsculo, si quieren entrar, leer las historias participantes y votar éste es el link, http : // locasporcrepusculo . blogspot . com (sin espacios). Voten como es lógico, por el que más les guste. Lo importante es leer y apoyar a las autoras.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

TIPO: Universo alternativo – todos humanos.

DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia sí es mía.

Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

**Dedicado a todas y todos los que han seguido el fic con fidelidad.**

**A los nuevos lectores y lectoras que se unen, bienvenidos.**

**A Steph, que con su beteo ha mejorado notablemente éste capítulo.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Bella enfrentó el espejo con mucha menos valentía que la noche anterior, porque ahora estaban Esme y Alice presentes y ella se vería obligada a salir así, además de dejarse ver por los demás habitantes de la casa, con todo lo que implicaba.

Aun así, su impresión fue muy similar a la de la noche anterior: se sorprendió al verse de nuevo con resaltadas formas de mujer. Su cabello se veía brillante, lacio, muy largo recorriéndole la espalda en toda su extensión y la ropa era sencilla pero se le pegaba a la piel.

Lejos se sentía de parecer una supermodelo, como lo eran Alice y Rosalie, pero por primera vez se veía ante el espejo como una chica normal, tan normal como para tener una vida, unas relaciones, unos amigos y quizá… un novio.

Bella sintió como si Alice le hubiera leído el pensamiento, o quizá su rostro como siempre era tan fácil de leer, cuando le dijo:

—Bella, no te ves sólo como una chica normal, te ves como una chica excepcionalmente hermosa. Y eso que tu ropa es sencilla y no tienes maquillaje.

—Una chica muy hermosa —completó Esme abrazándola—, por dentro y por fuera.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Bella. No podía negar que lo que ellas afirmaban era por lo menos, parcialmente cierto, hace unos días hubiera pensado que eran unas mentirosas de miedo sin siquiera mirarse ante el espejo, pero ahora, sabía que tenían un algo de razón.

—¡Oh Dios! No creo poder salir así, ni ir a la escuela de éste modo, sería muy vergonzoso.

—¿Vergonzoso que por fin muestres cómo eres en realidad? ¡No Bella!, no debes tener miedo, sólo aceptarás lo que eres cuando te aceptes ante los otros; comienza por nosotros, que somos tu familia, ya el lunes verás si estás con fuerzas para ir a la escuela así. Lo único cierto, es que no puedes retroceder, no puedes volver a ocultarte como antes, no cuando has revelado tu belleza y te es evidente, hasta ante tus ojos —le dijo Esme sonriendo y acariciándole el cabello.

—¿Lista para que te vean los caballeros, Bella? —preguntó Alice con una gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro.

—Oh, no... —dijo Bella sentándose en la cama, tapándose el rostro con las manos, dispuesta a no salir de esa habitación en todo el día, o la semana entera.

—¡Vamos! Imagina que mi padre y hermanos son unas ratas de laboratorio, vamos a hacer un experimento y a comprobar su reacción, serán la prueba piloto de lo que te espera en la escuela o en la calle —completó Alice muy divertida.

—No puedo negar que verles como ratas de laboratorio será fácil, especialmente a tus hermanos; pero yo seré el señuelo, la carnada o como quieras llamarlo, eso no es cómodo. —Bella estaba a punto de gemir por la angustia.

—Mi niña, ellos ante todo son unos caballeros, nos esperan para desayunar, vamos —dijo Esme tratando de darle confianza—. Además, no ha sido un cambio extremo, sólo te quitamos esas capas que te cubrían, eres tú, tú: natural y tal como eres, la que serás de ahora en adelante.

La tomó de la mano. Esa mano cálida de la madre de sus amigos le produjo una sensación tan extraña, de verdad la confortó, de verdad sintió que le transmitía la fuerza para enfrentar a esos chicos y a su padre, pero sobre todo, para enfrentar a Edward, que era lo más difícil, no quería que pensara que cambiaba para poderle besar nuevamente, o para conquistarle, o para seducirle. Esa mano le dio tanta fuerza que la tristeza abrumadora de no haber tenido nunca cerca a su propia madre también la apabulló. Y esa fuerza y tristeza juntas la dejaron sin aire.

Respiró profundo, se sacó la idea de su madre de la cabeza, igual, ahora de alguna manera tenía a Esme, ella era tan generosa con su cariño para con ella, como lo era con sus propios hijos, ¿de verdad quería ser como una especie de madre para ella? Sacudió su cabeza sacándose las ideas que la perturbaban, no quiso soltar la mano de Esme, salió con ella y con Alice de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras para llegar al comedor.

Los chicos servían el desayuno mientras su padre leía el periódico del día sentado ante la mesa del comedor.

Si esto de verdad era un experimento, no podían haber encontrado a sus cobayas* más desprevenidas, por lo tanto, prestas para la sorpresa.

Alice colocó a Bella detrás de Esme y llamó la atención de todos, carraspeando levemente.

Todos se volvieron a mirarla.

—Chicos, les tenemos una sorpresa. Bella, ven acá.

Bella no quería salir de su escondite. Alice la arrastró con poca delicadeza y la hizo tropezar un poco; Esme miró a Alice con reproche y volvió a tomar la mano de Bella, quien ya estaba terriblemente sonrojada, ante la vista de todos.

Emmett abrió la boca y dejó caer el cucharón con el que colocaba porciones de huevos revueltos en los platos.

Edward quedó paralizado con la caja de leche que servía sobre el cereal, chorreando sobre la mesa.

Carlisle sonrió ampliamente, la verdad estaba más que sorprendido, encantado.

—Chicos, pueden cerrar sus bocas y dejar de babear, ya está mas que claro que les gusta lo que ven —dijo Alice riéndose ante la reacción de sus hermanos, que si sentían ambos algo por Bella, seguramente lo estarían ratificando en su ser mientras procesaban todo.

Se dio cuenta que era un poco cruel para con ellos, sabía de la prohibición de Carlisle y Charlie, pero no le parecía algo tan insalvable.

Emmett fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Bella, hermosa —dejó lo que hacía y se limpió las manos con una toalla de cocina—. Lo sabía, desde el primer momento en que te vi me dí cuenta de que eras una preciosidad, es muy grato ver que ya no lo ocultas a nuestros ojos.

Se acercó a ella, la quitó de la mano de Esme reemplazándola con la suya y le dio un suave y cálido beso en la mejilla con la fuerte tentación de bajarlo un poco para tocar la comisura de sus labios, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba ante toda la familia, la guió hasta la mesa corriendo la silla para que se sentara.

Bella se veía radiante, con ese sonrojo provocativo y esas suaves y evidentes curvas de su cuerpo. Más que radiante, apetecible. Los dos hermanos coincidían en sus pensamientos.

—Eres mi invitada de honor para éste desayuno estilo Emmett.

Bella ya no podía más del sonrojo, se estaba volviendo superior a sus fuerzas, especialmente por el apreciable silencio de Edward y su mirada pasmada —que dirigía más que todo hacia ella— y la irritación con la que miraba a Emmett.

Edward recordó cómo desde ese momento en que tomaba sus clases de cálculo, cuando el sol le dio de lleno a Bella al rostro y se vio obligado a quitarle las gafas y soltarle el cabello, él más que presentir, había evidenciado esa belleza, esa belleza que emanaba de ese interior suyo tan cálido, tan inocente, esa belleza que ahora no estaba nada disimulada.

No, ya no estaba disimilada u oculta, era una belleza evidente, tan palpable, tan natural, tan suya, tan real y humana, ¿cómo evitar abalanzarse sobre ella? ¿Cómo contenerse para no entrar en su habitación, tan cercana y desnudarla para su deleite y su placer, y esperaba, que también para el placer de ella? ¿Cómo esperaban Charlie y su padre que él actuara como un ángel asexuado, cuando él era lo más parecido a un dios pagano que sólo anhelaba probar esa piel, esa saliva, esos labios de nuevo, y aprisionarla con sus brazos? ¿Cómo cuando su miembro viril, como si tuviera conciencia propia, reaccionaba y se removía ante esa visión anhelando, desesperadamente, clavarse profundamente dentro de ella? ¿Y cómo esperaban que él pudiera espantarle la horda de admiradores que ella tendría de ahora en adelante? Antes el era casi único, sólo Emmett lo desafiaba pero sabía que tenía todas las de ganar, ahora no, Bella tendría grandes e infinitas posibilidades, en principio James y sobre todo el estúpido del Mike Newton le caerían como si ellos fueran buitres y ella, carroña.

Se sintió profundamente irritado, furioso en medio de sus sensaciones y además, celoso de las posibilidades que se le abrían a ella. Hubiera preferido tenerla encerrada en ese capullo, en esa crisálida que la ocultaba de todos los demás, a verla salir como una mariposa con las alas abiertas, extendidas en todo el esplendor de su belleza.

¿Cómo sería cuando, además, aprendiera a volar?

Todo esto lo había pensado en cuestión de segundos, mientras Emmett servía el desayuno primero a Bella y luego a todos los demás, y Edward aún ni siquiera se había sentado.

Se le acercó a Bella y se arrodilló ante su silla. Como un autómata, como un robot programado específicamente para amarla, la miró a los ojos en los que vio toda su inquietud, toda su incógnita ante lo que él hacía, dónde pudo ver, además, la belleza de su alma y de inmediato, desarmado, no pronuncio palabra alguna sino que se fue con rapidez a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Quería matar a Alice, a su propia madre, ¿cómo habían podido hacerle eso? Ahora perdería a Bella, más exactamente, nunca la tendría con toda seguridad, porque, ¿cómo podría perderla sin haberla tenido nunca?

Ante la opción de amar ella le había escogido como amor platónico, porque el había sido eso para ella, siempre, algo netamente platónico; ahora podría tener amores y amantes reales, palpables, y ante esa opción él perdería puntos, porque había sido un libertino, un hombre que no valoraba a las mujeres sino que las utilizaba como objetos, un chico estúpido con el ego inflado, cuando estaba de verdad vacío ¿cómo ella podía creerle ahora que la amaba? ¿Qué ella era el ser más valioso y hermoso que se había cruzado por su camino? ¿Cómo decirle que ella le había salvado de ese de mundo amores insanos y superficiales?

Alguien tocó a la puerta y la abrió entrando sin pedir permiso.

Era Alice.

—Edward, vamos a desayunar, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Alice leyó la angustia en esos ojos verdes intensos y llameantes, pero tristes.

—Edward, no sé cómo o por qué, pero de seguro ella te va a seguir amando, no lo dudes. —le acarició el cabello revuelto.

Él aún sentía irritación contra ella.

—¿Cómo pudiste? Ahora tendrá un batallón de chicos hambrientos de chuparle la sangre detrás de ella.

El corazón de Alice se estrujó de emoción cuando se dio cuenta con convicción de lo que le pasaba a su muy querido hermano, había tenido indicios, sospechas, pero hasta ahora con certeza las confirmaba.

—La amas —dijo Alice, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta, notoriamente emocionada.

Él no pudo contestar, sólo asintió con la cabeza.

—Es algo nuevo para ti, sé que no es fácil. Tienes que adaptarte, aprender a hacerlo, afrontar esos sentimientos que tienes dentro de ti y comenzar a manejarlos; no puedes comportarte como un cavernícola cada vez que algo no salga como quieres. Y no puedes ser egoísta, ella necesitaba esto para verse así misma tal cual es, debe valorarse para que te ame de la forma apropiada. Te ha amado sin amarse a sí misma Edward, y eso no es amor de verdad, ahora te amará de la forma tangible y definitiva en que se ama a los amores reales, y dejará de amarte con ese falso amor platónico que era producto de su falta de autoestima.

"¿Cómo podía Alice ser tan sabia? —Pensaba Edward— ¿Y siendo tan joven? Si hubiera creído en vidas anteriores pensaría que tenía la evidencia de ellas ante a sus ojos, ella parecía un alma antigua, mucho, de esas creadas al principio de todo."

—Lo siento tanto Alice, no quería ser egoísta, sí le deseo lo mejor. Lo que pasa es que no me siento digno de ella. Ni antes ni ahora, desde siempre he sido indigno de ella. Ella es tan pura, tan inocente, tan transparente en todo su ser, y yo... he usado demasiado a las mujeres, sólo para mi placer, he sido insensible y despótico con ellas, como si fueran basura. Y ahora ese sentimiento de indignidad me agobia y estalla en crisis, porque al mismo tiempo, deseo tanto recuperar mi dignidad para estar con ella, Bella sólo puede ser feliz con un par suyo, en todo, y yo no lo soy.

—Si quieres su bien entonces vamos a la mesa y se lo dices, quedó tan apagada después de que te fuiste, lo viste, ella brillaba con luz propia y se apagó apenas te marchaste; por favor, ilumínala con tu presencia otra vez y dile que está hermosa. Lo demás lo irás aclarando poco a poco, si te ama, te dará la dignidad que necesitas para estar con ella. Ah, y llévanos a Port Angeles, vamos comprar sus lentes.

Él asintió y le obedeció en todo lo que dijo.

Llegó a la mesa y le dijo a Bella que estaba hermosa, y se deleitó con el hermoso sonrojo que le provocó. Bella miraba incisiva su rostro tratando de leer su pensamiento, le parecía tan extraña su reacción, como si se hubiera molestado, le era incompresible su súbita huída y su mutismo.

Edward desayunó en silencio y preparó el auto para llevarlas a sus compras. Esme también fue con ellas. Las chicas bromearon y rieron todo el camino mientras él guardaba silencio y miraba a Bella por el espejo retrovisor, una vez dejaron el auto en el parqueadero, mientras caminaban, vio como Esme la ayudaba a afrontar las miradas de los hombres que se cruzaban por su camino y les lanzaban piropos desde los más cálidos hasta los más subidos de tono. A las tres.

Cuando cruzaban el puerto pasaron frente a los rudos marineros que preparaban sus barcos y veleros para zarpar, quienes las piropearon de manera indecente. Allí fue cuando Edward se encendió.

Alice se dio cuenta de su enfado y anticipando oportunamente su reacción, susurrando bajo le dijo:

—Contente, cavernícola.

—¿Cómo, si ustedes están tan complacidas con el asunto? Hasta Bella, le están haciendo perder la timidez. Por favor Alice dile a mamá que no la aliente, van a crear un monstruo. Qué mala idea la de ustedes, ahora deberé ocuparme de cuidar a Bella todo el tiempo.

—Si ella lo permite —contestó Alice alejándose y volviendo donde Bella y su madre.

En un momento Alice y Esme se alejaron para observar unas curiosidades de la tienda de artesanías indígenas a un lado del puerto.

Bella se quedó mirando la majestuosidad del Océano Pacífico con gesto pensativo, y cuando la fuerza del viento frío que bajaba del Polo Norte aumentó, cerró los ojos para sentir con mayor intensidad cómo le hacía ondear el cabello suelto. Era raro sentirse así, al aire libre con el cabello al viento, no se lo había permitido nunca y la sensación de libertad era increíble.

Edward se le acercó por detrás esperando que Esme no se percatara de su audacia. Gracias al viento sintió el largo cabello de Bella sobre su propio rostro y respiró su aroma a fresas, sintiendo por fin algo de satisfacción ante el anhelo que lo embargaba, y ella se estremeció cuando sintió su suave respiración en su espalda, rozándole inevitablemente la piel de la nuca.

Edward estaba fascinado, sólo era alargar un poco los brazos para acoger en su pecho a ésta chica que le hacía vibrar el alma y el corazón. Sólo se atrevió a tomarla con sus dos manos por los brazos, y percibió su temblor.

—El mar está muy hermoso en éste día, no siempre las nubes negras nos dejan contemplar toda su belleza —comentó él—, es hermoso, especialmente hoy.

A Bella no le salían las palabras, el impulso de recostarse sobre su pecho para cerrar de nuevo los ojos era imposible; pero él se le acercó más haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran y le continúo hablando muy cerca del oído.

—El mar está hermoso porque tú por fin has descubierto tu belleza.

Ella se giró en un afán de romper el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo que se volvía febril. Leyó en sus ojos algo muy extraño, un interés real y verdadero de Edward. ¿La había besado antes por eso mismo, porque tenía interés, cierto y palpable en ella? Y él le había dicho que cuando estaba cerca no podía dejar de tocarla, y ahora que estaban solos, volvía a ocurrir de nuevo. ¿Sería que quería sexo? Claro, de seguro, como con todas las demás mujeres.

—Bella, quiero besarte, no sabes cuanto, en éste preciso momento, pero no quiero que sea una sorpresa para ti y te desmayes nuevamente. —le sonrió expresándole toda la ternura que lo embargaba en ese momento, porque nunca había pedido permiso para besar.

Ella deseó ese beso tanto como él, pero una duda racional fue su primera opción.

—¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué besarme? Sabes que no puedo llegar a ser como lo han sido las otras chicas de tu vida para ti, y soy demasiado tonta y absurda como para que sea fácil que me dejes destruida después de tener sexo sin sentido conmigo, es algo que no podría afrontar.

—No busco sexo sin sentido contigo Bella, siento que contigo sería la primera vez que tendría sentido para mí. Además, Bella… —y se le escapó la información como si fuera un ser apunto de ahogarse en busca de oxígeno—…Bella, sé que me amas.

El viento frío que se arremolinaba en torno a su cabello y lo llevaba hacia el rostro de Edward, le penetró muy dentro, toda la vergüenza que pensaba no haber sentido nunca se agolpó en su ser y aunque Edward la mantenía ceñida con sus manos sobre sus brazos sintió que perdería el equilibrio.

Diablos, seguro Carlisle se lo había dicho, ¿cómo había podido confiar en él y contarle algo tan íntimo, tan personal que ni aún se sentía capaz de confesárselo a su propio diario?

—No es cierto —replicó como un primer impulso y se soltó de su agarre con la poca fuerza que tenía—. ¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira?

—No es una mentira Bella, lo sé, me lo has dicho con tu mirada todo el tiempo, con ese beso que fue tanto tuyo como mío, con tu piel que la siento vibrar cuando me acerco; Bella no puedes ocultarlo, y quiero decirte que no debes hacerlo, es hermoso que me ames.

Edward no quiso delatar a Alice, sabía que no podía poner en juego la confianza de Bella en ella, y si delataba a Emmett, éste a su vez podría delatar a Alice. Era mejor callar. Además, era cierto, esa mirada suya se lo decía todo el tiempo. Él la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos cuando la besó, hasta perdió el sentido por ello. Pero también era consciente de que no hubiera interpretado los signos si Emmett y Alice no le hubieran abierto los ojos en esa ocasión, después del desmayo.

Bella se abrumó más con su vergüenza, aunque sintió alivio de que Carlisle no hubiera traicionado su secreto.

—Maldita sea Edward, yo no te amo —sintió que decía la más grande de las blasfemias, pero continuó—: Y no estoy dispuesta a alimentar tu ego libertino. No soy materia disponible para que descargues tu lujuria. No soy Lauren o Tanya, _te_ confundes y _me_ confundes.

—No te creo que no me ames —dijo él muy seguro, taladrándola con su mirada verde, casi a punto de posar su labios sobre los de ella.

En ese momento Esme y Alice se acercaron, presurosas al evidenciar la tensión y la cercanía entre ellos que se apartaron rápidamente; hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy, demasiado cerca.

Esme atrajo a Edward a su lado y sigilosamente le advirtió:

—Recuerda tus prohibiciones Edward, no querrás tener problemas con tu padre.

Él la miró pero no le prestaba atención a sus palabras, sólo pensaba en Bella, en la gran frustración de sus labios por no alcanzar a besarla.

El día transcurrió con un Edward taciturno mientras a Bella le hacían los exámenes y le preparaban sus lentes de contacto. Como siempre, ella se negó a que Esme pagara por ello, pero Alice ya había pasado la tarjeta de crédito antes de que ella se diera cuenta y aunque era inútil y lo sabía, estuvo incómoda y callada durante todo el trayecto de regreso; además, con los ojos algo llorosos e irritados porque no estaba acostumbrada a los lentes.

Ese momento con Edward le había sido surrealista. ¿Había entendido bien? ¿A él le parecía por lo menos interesante tener sexo con ella? ¿La encontraba apetecible de esa forma? Pero él sólo había hablado de que era ella la que lo amaba, no de que él sintiera lo mismo. En todo caso, aunque no le fuera suficiente lo que le ofrecía, nunca pensó en llegar a obtener tanto, que Edward la quisiera aun cuando fuera para una aventura pasajera, iba más allá de sus expectativas.

Definitivamente, su vida estaba en plena metamorfosis.

.

*****

.

Emmett aguardó impaciente la llegada de Bella.

Estuvo todo el día cavilando y definitivamente, le era indispensable decirle a ella por lo menos algo de lo que sentía.

Estaba como al filo de la navaja, la atracción de Bella por Edward era tan evidente en medio de su convivencia que reconocía que era hora de que ella se diera cuenta de que había otros hombres a su alrededor, y dejara de prestarle tanta atención a ese hermano suyo que no la merecía, y aunque no podía prometerle amor pleno —porque la sombra de Rose estaba todavía en torno suyo—, podría ayudarle a olvidarlo.

Todo se conjugó a su favor: Alice subió a su habitación, Esme salió a cenar con Carlisle, Edward tomó su Volvo, yéndose a toda velocidad hacia quien sabe dónde; y encontró a Bella en la sala con sus recientes lentes de contacto maravillada de cómo se veían todas las cosas sin tener en frente dos fondos de botella.

Pero él la notó triste.

¿Algo malo le habría sucedido?

Emmett se sentó al lado de Bella y como quien no está muy interesado prendió el gran televisor de plasma y comenzó a hacer zapping.

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó.

—Bien, procesando cosas —contestó Bella.

—Me he estado preguntando Bella, si querrías salir conmigo a alguna parte, no sé, a bailar, al cine ¿Qué te gustaría?

Bella lo miró extrañada.

—Emmett, eres tan amable, pero no tienes necesidad de sacrificarte por mí para entretenerme, con un buen libro me basta y puedo encontrarlo en el despacho de Carlisle, el me ha autorizado para tomar los que me interesen.

—No lo digo porque sea un sacrificio o porque simplemente quiera entretenerte, es porque… quiero tu compañía, me alivias, me relajas, me diviertes.

—Gracias Emmett. —lo abrazó sin poder contenerse, ese hombre era cariño en pasta, todo su ser lo destilaba y a ella la aliviaba ese su cariño —. Eres como el hermano que nunca tuve.

Esas palabras le dolieron a Emmett. Fue un golpe, uno muy fuerte.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte —le dijo soltándose un poco del abrazo para enfrentar ese rostro de ella que últimamente, sobre todo ese día, le encantaba tanto—. Me gustaría salir contigo pero no como hermanos... ni como amigos... —vaciló un poco hasta que logró sacarlo—…quiero una cita contigo Bella.

Ella se soltó del abrazo cuando comprendió lo que podía llegar a significarle a él. ¿Emmett Cullen: alto, fornido, musculoso, un oso que en lugar de peluche estaba relleno de cariño, estaba interesado en ella? ¿Qué les pasaba a los hermanos Cullen ese día? Miró esos ojos oceánicos, como ese mar que había contemplado desde el puerto ese mismo día, con Edward casi abrazándola por la espalda, sintiendo su respiración en la nuca.

Se quedó pasmada, sin saber que decir. Emmett continuó hablando ante su silencio.

—Sé que has estado interesada en Edward, pero Bella, ya es hora de que dejes ese amor platónico que te ha agobiado la vida, yo te ofrezco un amor real, palpable. Bueno, aún no sé si amor, pero si salimos, lo descubriremos, juntos.

Para colmo de males, todos hacían énfasis de su tontería de seguir amando a Edward. ¿Era acaso tan transparente? Sí, lo era.

—No te entiendo Emmett, ¿y Rose? Ella es tan hermosa, es la mujer de tu vida, llevas con ella ya tres años, esas relaciones no se pueden echar por la borda; encontrar a alguien especial es _tan_ difícil.

—Rose y yo ya no estamos juntos Bella, debes tenerlo muy claro.

—Estoy segura de que ella es para ti y te ama mucho. Además, no quiero salir ésta noche.

El rostro entristecido de Bella ensombreció a Emmett. Si era su cariño únicamente y no amor lo que ella necesitaba, el podía dárselo, por ahora.

La corrió un poco en el sofá y se ubicó completamente a su lado, la abrazó con ternura y la acunó en su pecho. Bella se dejó llevar porque sintió que él la había comprendido y ya no la malinterpretaría, y se sintió cómoda en ese calor humano, con ese olor tan agradable y sin saber cómo ni por qué, comenzó a llorar, a soltar toda esa angustia que tenía acumulada; ese dolor por experimentar el cariño de una madre prestada, que no era la suya; de un Edward que estaba interesado por ella de una extraña manera, que no podía aceptar porque no quería sólo una parte de él, lo quería todo, completo y absoluto; ese dolor que remitía con el cariño que Emmett emanaba.

Y sabía que ella merecía ser amada de la mejor forma, no utilizada, o usada y dejada cuando resultara inservible. No, ella valía eso: ser amada de verdad. Y los brazos de Emmett la calmaron hasta que los sollozos se fueron y se quedó tranquila, mientras él le borraba las lágrimas con sus manos, sin separarla de su pecho.

—Bella, sé que no es el momento, pero… ¿irás al baile de graduación?

—No lo creo —le respondió intrigada—, yo no bailo.

—Como soy exalumno puedo asistir si me invitas a ir contigo…

—Alice te puede llevar.

—No Bella, quiero ir para estar contigo, no sólo por ir. ¿Me prometes algo?

—Sí… —ella esperaba que no fuera algo imposible de cumplir.

—Si decides ir al baile de graduación, ¿me prometes que yo seré tu pareja?

Era una promesa fácil. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera pensaba ir.

—Si Emmett, te lo prometo —dijo, ya un poco somnolienta—. Si voy al baile de graduación, será contigo, como mi pareja.

Y en esos brazos se estaba tan bien que se quedó dormida.

Emmett no pudo concertarse en ningún programa de televisión, ni siquiera el canal de deportes logró distraerlo de la sensación de tener a esa chica entre sus brazos. Y por un momento sintió el peso del dolor no ser amado por la amada, Bella nunca le amaría, estaba seguro, esas lágrimas de ella eran por Edward, como antes, _como siempre._

Por primera vez comprendió el dolor de Rose, ella tan fuerte y tan segura de sí misma, seguro se tragaba las lágrimas antes de dejarlas ver de alguien, pero con toda certeza también sentía ese mismo dolor, idéntico.

Quiso apaciguar el dolor de Bella con nuevas caricias en su rostro y quiso tener alguna manera para calmar el dolor de Rose; el suyo propio no le preocupaba, porque su carácter no era para quedarse sumido en él, simplemente la alegría lo llenó de nuevo al ver el rostro tranquilo de su amiga.

.

*****

.

Alice estaba en su habitación trazando sus planes para Bella. Era prioritario mandar a hacer los vestidos de graduación, y estaba haciendo los últimos ajustes a los diseños.

El celular sonó intempestivamente, a veces la desesperaba ese aparatito. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó.

—Hola.

—Alice, soy Rose, tienes que venir inmediatamente a mi casa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó alarmada.

—Necesito tu ayuda, ven de inmediato. —su voz se denotaba muy ansiosa—. Jasper ha llegado sin avisar y quiere ir ahora a tu casa… a matar a Emmett.

—¿Matarlo?

—Bueno, golpearlo a lo sumo.

—Voy de inmediato.

Alice suspiró con profundidad. Había llegado el momento, _su _momento. Lo sabía tanto como la certeza de que ese suspiro no le dio todo el oxígeno que necesitaba y ya no podía respirar bien. Ahora tenía en sus manos evitar que el amor de su vida se convirtiera en el asesino, o a lo sumo, en el golpeador de su propio hermano. Ni "Romeo y Julieta" era tan complicado como la vida real.

Eso de tener tantas tareas a su cargo por parte del destino no era agotador, era vivificante, sobre todo si significaba, por fin, conocer a Jasper Hale.

*****

_**Continuará…**_

***Cobayas: Quizá algunas no estén tan acostumbrados (as) a este término. Cobayas es lo mismo que decir conejillo de indias.**

_**Hola!!!**_

_**Por fin estoy acá de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, por lo menos, tengo la esperanza.**_

_**Ya sabremos en el siguiente cap. que se fue a hacer Edward, no se vayan a impacientar, ah, y conoceremos a nuestro querido Jasper, aunque no se por qué, me da la ligera impresión de que muchas de ustedes ya lo conocen.**_

_**De nuevo, agradezco a Steph por ser la beta de mi fic, ardua labor en medio de tantas páginas y palabras.**_

_**Quiero comentarles que éste fic tendrá un lemmon, diré como dicen las modelos que posan desnudas, que será un lemmon artístico, o eso trataré, recuerden que el fic tiene clasificación M y de todos modos, sabiendo que hay muchas menores de edad que lo siguen, avisaré en el correspondiente capítulo, por si alguien quiere saltarse el asunto pueda hacerlo (o por si lo quieren leer con mayor avidez). De verdad, como autora del fic creo amerita incluirlo y estará plenamente justificado.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, por incluirme en sus alertas y favoritos, no saben lo importante que es para mí, son la gasolina, el combustible para seguir escribiendo.**_

_**No he contestado comentarios del cap. anterior, la vida es avasalladora y no deja tiempo para nada, sobre todo si como yo trabajas 40 horas a la semana, tienes hijos, esposo, escribes, lees en exceso y duermes poco, trataré de responder ésta noche.**_

_**GRACIAS por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior.**_

_**Besos para todas y todos, ojala se animen a comentar.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	15. Chapter 15

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

TIPO: Universo alternativo – todos humanos.

DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia sí es mía.

Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

_**Dedicado a Steph, gracias mil por excelente beteo, lo has mejorado un montón.**_

_**A Elliel Hime, (cuando lo leas sabrás la razón) y porque por diferentes caminos, ambas encontramos a las mariposas azules.**_

_**Nota: No me expliqué bien, el anunciado lemmon no es para éste cap. Es para alguno de los que siguen, aún no es el tiempo. Espérenlo próximamente, por éste canal y ésta hora...**_

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Edward llegó al claro en medio del bosque frondoso y verde de Forks cuando apenas comenzaba a oscurecer.

Había dejado el Volvo a una distancia prudencial y había tomado la manta indígena que siempre tenía en su auto para estos casos, porque a pesar de su chaqueta, el frío era penetrante y el viento gélido; aun así, prefería quedarse ahí que irse a otra parte, no conocía otro lugar que le aclarara tanto las ideas como aquel.

Se recostó contra su árbol preferido y apagó el celular. James lo había llamado desesperadamente y Edward no quería ni siquiera saber con qué propósito; además de otra llamada de Victoria, la chica de la cafetería quien todavía, muy optimistamente, esperaba tener su noche de sexo con él; no había contestado a ninguno. De alguna manera, era como si fueran llamadas provenientes de una vida anterior, una vida que ya no quería, a la que no quería tener acceso por voluntad propia.

Quizá fuera hora de cambiar el número, sus chicas habituales de fin de semana no podían saber que algo muy fuerte le había movido su vida y corazón, y seguían insistiendo ingenuamente en que retomara las andadas de antes, pero tenía más que claro que le era imposible.

Se cubrió con la manta y cerró los ojos con fuerza, respirando profundo para rememorar el aroma de _ella,_ de su cabello corriéndole por su propio rostro, ondulado por el viento.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido.

*********

Bella se sintió de pronto en un lugar hermoso del bosque, era todo verde y llano, rodeado por un círculo perfecto de árboles. La diferencia respecto al resto del bosque de Forks es que había otros colores adicionales: unas floridas plantas le daban un colorido amarillo y naranja y unas extrañas, grandes y hermosas mariposas azules revoloteaban por doquier.

Ella miró hacia el sol poniente y le pareció extraño que a la hora del crepúsculo pulularan las mariposas, que eran amantes del sol, igual que ella, pero de alguna extraña manera estaban allí y la rodeaban precisamente a ella.

Eran tan hermosas, como si fueran sus amigas, las sintió cercanas e interesadas en que fuera feliz, sin palabras, como si una secreta comunicación se cerniera sobre ellas, una comunicación que no requería de palabras.

Ellas la llevaron al pié del árbol más hermoso del lugar, donde por casualidad estaba el chico más guapo que ella pudiera haber contemplado en su corta existencia.

Era una belleza conocida, una que había probado una vez. Esos labios habían sido suyos por un breve momento en el que pudo saborearlos a plenitud, junto a las caricias de su lengua, suave, granulada, con el elíxir de su saliva.

Ella una vez había acariciado ese cabello color bronce despeinado, y acariciado ese cuero cabelludo con las uñas en un afán desesperado de que se quedara para siempre con ella, eternamente.

Las mariposas revolotearon alegremente alrededor de él, que se encontraba dormido; Bella se sintió como en un cuento de hadas, ella sentía que no daba la talla para "_Princesa"_, pero el chico si era todo un "_Bello Durmiente"_, hasta las mariposas se sentían atraídas por él; una tuvo la osadía de posarse sobre su cabello, y Bella sintió que ella le decía, como aquel frasco que encontró Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, no "_Bébeme_" sino "_Tócame_".

Y lo hizo, Bella se percató de que tenía la leve conciencia de que todo esto era un sueño y eso le daba una valentía que no tenía despierta. Se acercó, le acarició los cabellos al chico y le despertó de su letargo; él apenas la miró esbozó la sonrisa más hermosa que le había visto, sobre todo porque últimamente, estaba tan triste, por alguna razón que ella desconocía, aunque sabía que la sonrisa del sueño no le hacía justicia a la sonrisa que él era capaz de regalar en la vida real.

La misma mariposa se posó entonces en la cabeza de Bella, rozando su oído, como incitándola a escuchar, y ella lo comprendió.

—No te imaginas cuanto te amo —le dijo la voz vibrante y aterciopelada a Bella, y ella cayó de rodillas ante él, no para rendirle algún tipo de pleitesía, sino para acariciarle más cercanamente.

La vibración de esa voz, confesándole que la amaba le había dejado el corazón latiendo desaforadamente. Era lo que siempre había deseado oír de esos labios desde que lo conoció siendo niña, y le creyó completamente, ¿cómo dudar de una visión angelical que se le presentaba en sueños? Por lo menos, el Edward de sus sueños la amaba con locura, con desesperación, con profundidad y fuerza. Y lo mejor, para siempre.

Ahora los labios de Edward estaban rotulados con un "_Bébeme_", y aunque Bella no era Alicia, ni estaba en el País de las Maravillas, sabía que todo su ser la llamaba a obedecer. Ella lo acercó a sus labios y él la recibió con esa sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos e iluminaba todo su rostro; se bebieron mutuamente, en un encuentro que no tenía por qué ser contenido.

Él la sentó en su regazo, la cubrió con su manta y la atrajo completamente a sí mismo. Continúo el profundo beso y comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo con caricias nuevas, desconocidas para ella; con su visión periférica Bella pudo observar a las mariposas que se alejaban alegres, dejándoles solos, para vivir su intimidad, una intimidad que le arrancaba suspiros, sobre todo cuando las osadas manos de Edward se colaron debajo de su blusa, recorriéndole ardientemente la espalda, y ella con un jadeo, no pudo evitar comenzar a soltarle los botones de su camisa. Afortunadamente la manta que él llevaba —y que ahora la estaba tapando un poco a ella— era amplia y abrigada, porque el viento seguía siendo helado, el sol se había ocultado completamente y aún así no se vieron afectados cuando se liberaron de parte de sus ropas.

¿En un sueño se podía sentir frío y calor, tan palpablemente? Se preguntaba la mente de Bella, quien se hallaba dormida en los brazos de Emmett, y se removió liberando un suave gemido de placer.

—Edward... —dijo ella todavía sumida en su sueño.

Emmett se sintió muy molesto ante ese nombre que pronunciaba ella dormida, precisamente cuando estaba pasando un momento grandioso con el olor y la calidez de ella entre sus brazos.

—¡Beeeellaaaaaa!

Se oyó retumbar en toda la casa.

—¡Beeeellaaaaaa!

Alice bajó corriendo y gritando a la sala, contempló preocupada a Bella despertándose y librándose de los aprisionantes brazos de Emmett. Estaba ante la muestra palpable de que el triángulo entre Bella y sus dos hermanos se volvía, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y fluían los acontecimientos, casi tan peligroso como el de las Bermudas*.

Emmett la miró molesto cuando Bella se despertó completamente, además de que ella evidentemente soñaba con Edward, su propia hermana era tan insoportable como para interrumpirle ese breve momento que compartían.

Y muy cerca, en un claro oculto en lo profundo del bosque gélido de Forks, un chico de cabellos broncíneos se despertó súbitamente, rompiendo el fantástico sueño en que estaba sumido. Observó en medio de la tenue oscuridad como una perdida mariposa tiznada de un azul que brillaba aún en la oscuridad se ocultó entre los árboles, y una suave pero intensa excitación se extendía por su cuerpo, evidente donde tenía que serlo.

"Maldición, Bella me vuelve loco" —pensaba. ¿Cómo era posible un sueño tan palpable, tan real, tan vívido y colorido, de ella a su lado, besándolo, tocándolo, deseándolo? La abstinencia no era buena consejera y el frío era insoportable porque la manta estaba en el suelo. La recogió, se levantó y regresó al Volvo que le esperaba pacientemente.

*****

Cuando el grito de Alice retumbó en toda la casa por segunda vez, Bella se incorporó perezosa y miró algo apenada a Emmett por haberse dormido así; un suave sonrojo le recubrió las mejillas cuando se levantó para acudir al llamado de su amiga. De alguna manera sintió mucha vergüenza, como si Emmet hubiera podido penetrar en sus sueños por el hecho de estar dormida entre sus brazos, y ese sueño había sido tan intenso que sólo tenía la esperanza de no haber hablado dormida.

¿Y qué le pasaría a Alice para estar gritando de esa forma?

Emmett la dejó libre con renuencia y Bella pudo ver los chispeantes ojos de Alice trasluciendo preocupación, era raro verla de esa forma, nadie confiaba más en la vida que Alice, siempre era tan optimista y alegre.

Alice la tomó suavemente del brazo, la hizo subir las escaleras presurosamente y le habló en pleno pasillo.

—Casi no te encuentro, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Pasó algo malo?

Alice la llevó a su alcoba y le contó bajito sobre la llamada de Rose.

—Tienes que acompañarme... no puedo ir sola, además, tienes licencia para conducir y vehículo, yo no, hasta navidad papá me regalará un auto. Edward no está y como es lógico, no puedo llevar a Emmett.

—Claro que voy contigo Alice, tranquilízate, aunque no creo que a Rosalie le agrade verme...

Bella recordó avergonzada las palabras de Emmett de hacía un rato, él quería una cita con ella, ¡con ella! Era una locura, sobre todo conociendo la impresionante belleza de Rose, pero al menos, ya sabía de dónde se derivaba el odio —que creyó infundado— que recibió de ella.

Sin duda, Rosalie Hale, que no tenía un pelo de estúpida, sabía algo al respecto.

Bajaron con prisa y en la sala estaba Emmett todavía, rumiando su ira hacia su hermana y hacia el estúpido de su hermano, que sin estar presente interrumpía sus buenos momentos con Bella, pues hasta se colaba entre sus sueños.

Pero Emmett no era de los hombres que abandonan el campo de batalla antes de haber comenzado la lucha. Seguiría firme, preparando sus mejores armas.

—Vamos a salir —le dijo Alice tímidamente.

—¿Qué? ¿A ésta hora? Las llevo a donde necesiten, no está bien que dos chicas hermosas salgan tan tarde y solas.

—Saldremos en mi auto, no hay problema Emmett, volveremos pronto —le indicó Bella con falsa tranquilidad.

—Nada de solas, mi padre me mata si se entera que lo permití, recuerden que la banda de los chicos Quilleutte ronda los sitios de fiesta para hacer de las suyas en noches como ésta.

—Mi padre los tiene controlados, Emmett, ellos no son delincuentes, sólo chicos divirtiéndose, lo sé porque Charlie los conoce y es amigo de Billy, quien ejerce como heredero del liderazgo de la tribu.

—Son unos revoltosos en busca de aventuras Bella, y aunque no comentan delitos, no es bueno para unas chicas como ustedes toparse con ellos. Se creen unos conquistadores sólo porque son musculosos y grandes, y chicas como ustedes son su blanco preferido.

—Eres tan sobreprotector hermanito, ¿si fuera yo sola me cuidarías igual? —preguntó Alice con malicia.

Bella se tensó ante las palabras de Alice, ella sabía del interés de Emmett en ella ¿cómo no se lo había contado?

—Me interesa el bienestar de ambas —contestó él, aunque sólo miraba a Bella cuando lo dijo.

Alice se le acercó y le dijo suavemente en el oído: "Rose nos necesita" y Emmett comprendió. Recordó el dolor que había sentido hacía unos momentos y que no deseaba revivir en su ser, en ese dolor que también compartía con Rose, no podía privarla también de la amiga, la casi hermana que era Alice para ella. ¿Pero Bella también iba? Conociendo a Rose y los fundados celos que tenía, no sería muy bueno para ella.

Pero sin saber las circunstancias no podía juzgar del todo.

—Las acerco entonces...

—No, Bella conducirá y estrenará sus lentes en carretera.

Él sólo las acompañó hasta el auto y las vio partir, con una inevitable preocupación extendida por su ser. ¿Qué le pasaría a Rose? Ya ni siquiera se sentía legitimado para preguntar por ella, pero le seguía preocupando, casi como _antes_, casi como _siempre_.

*****

Alice respiró profundo antes de que Bella timbrara en la entrada y regresara al auto, esperando la respuesta del portero. Como Rose vivía sola siempre tenía vigilancia. El amable hombre le sonrió a Alice y abrió al amplio portón que dejó que el destartalado carro de Bella entrara al parqueadero, al aire libre frente a la hermosa mansión.

Cuando se bajaron del auto Bella estaba muy inquieta ante la creciente ansiedad de Alice, era tan palpable que se le pegaba, sumada a la propia, pues hubiera tolerado ver a mucha gente ese día, menos a Rosalie Hale.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Alice? Siempre estás tan tranquila y ahora... ¿no crees que podamos contener al hermano de Rosalie?

—Bella, va pasar algo muy importante para mi vida... no puedo estar tranquila, lo siento.

Si Alice lo decía y lo presentía, Bella no dudaba en que sería cierto.

Por eso, ella misma timbró en la puerta y un chico alto, vestido con un suéter gris y pantalones del mismo color les abrió la puerta. Unos rizos entre rubio y castaño claro se extendían con suavidad hasta los hombros, dándole un aire casual y supremamente atractivo; y unos ojos tan azules como los Rose las miraron con curiosidad, deteniéndose de pronto en el rostro de Alice.

Bella contempló con sorpresa como los ojos de ambos se encontraron reconociéndose. Nunca, nunca antes se habían visto en sus vidas pero ambos se percataron de que se inspeccionaban como si se hubieran visto siempre. La intensa mirada fue tan atrapante que ambos perdieron el contacto con el mundo exterior; mientras tanto Rosalie hablaba adentro con una chica y Bella simplemente estaba asombrada ante esa atracción urgente que notaba, llenaba el ambiente entre el chico y Alice, algo que sólo alguien tan sensible cómo Bella podía percibir.

Aunque no hubiera querido romper la impresionante conexión visual entre ellos, Bella les interrumpió porque no quería que se vieran delatados ante Rose y sobre todo, ante la chica de ojos negros que se acercaba y comenzaba a mirarles con recelo.

Si se hubieran abrazado con fuerza o besado con apasionamiento, no hubiera sido tan intenso e íntimo el momento.

—Hola, soy Bella. Me da mucho gusto conocerte.

—Ho... hola, soy Jasper Hale.

Ante las palabras de Bella la mente de Jasper aterrizó de súbito sobre el planeta tierra. Una sonrisa lo llenó cuando contempló a la simpática muchacha que le extendía la mano, la cual tomó en un saludo rápido.

—Hola, yo soy Alice Cullen, la hermana de Emmett.

—Hola, claro, he escuchado hablar mucho de ti —le indicó Jasper sonriendo— a Rose y también a tu hermano, lo conocí cuando viajó con Rose a Inglaterra el año pasado.

Le extendió la mano a Alice en medio de miradas furtivas, y cuando la tomó se percató de la peligrosidad de dejarse atrapar por esa mirada azul marino, por ese cabello negro peinado en puntas y por la suavidad de la piel de esa mano que no podía soltar; finalmente, él tenía a su novia y como todo un caballero que era, planeaba respetarla.

Una idea sin embargo se forjaba en la mente de ambos mientras sus manos seguían juntas: "Es ella" se decía con certeza Jasper. "Es él", se decía con toda convicción Alice. Ambos, efectivamente, se habían reconocido.

Se soltaron cuando la chica de cabellos largos y negros que hablaba con Rose se acercó curiosa y no sólo extendió su mano, sino que les dio un gran abrazo a las visitantes.

—Hola, soy María, la novia de Jasper —lo dijo como ejerciendo dominio sobre su propiedad, porque alcanzó a ver esas manos juntas y sintió que debía delimitar su territorio.

Alice y Bella observaron atentamente a María, era baja, morena y hermosa; se la notaba bastante mayor que Jasper y su afán posesivo evidenciaba que no estaba nada segura de su afecto.

—Alice, pasa, por favor, —indicó Rose desde adentro. —¿Ya conoces a mi hermano y a su novia? —dijo Rose orgullosa de que su amado Jasper hubiera encontrado su media naranja.

María ejerciendo ante las chicas actos que demostraban su papel en la vida de Jasper, se agarró a su cuello con fuerza, le dio un gran beso en la boca y luego se sentaron en la sala con la mano de él entre las suyas.

Alice contempló con tristeza el espectáculo. "Es tarde" —pensó— "Llegué demasiado tarde". Pero ella no era mujer de tristezas extremas, se sintió afortunada de haberlo conocido, después de anhelarlo tanto, de presentirlo con todo su corazón y su alma. El destino tenia caminos intrincados, lo sabía, y de seguro, no era casual que se hubieran encontrado cuando él ya tenía alguien entre sus brazos.

Entonces Alice llevó a Rose a una esquina del lugar.

—Rose, Jasper no parece tan enfadado como me lo pintaste al teléfono. Se ve tan dulce e incapaz de pegarle a nadie, ¿de dónde sacas que quiere matar a Emmett?

—No te imaginas lo guerrero que puede llegar a ser por defender a su familia, Alice. Le ves calmado porque fue el efecto de que llegaran ustedes, pero en su mente aún está la idea de encontrar a Emmett y descargar su furia sobre él, y no creo que tenga éxito a menos que use armas, Emmett le volvería papilla en un instante.

—Cierto, debemos evitar una confrontación física, pero a mi hermanito no le vendría mal un sacudón. Quizá sea bueno que hablen.

—Alice no quiero que interfiera, Emmett es mi problema ¿Te gustaría enamorarte y que Emmett o Edward salieran a dar la cara por ti, o a reprocharle a tu pareja lo que haya hecho? No estamos en la edad media, ya no necesitamos caballeros andantes. A veces Jasper parece que viviera en la época de las cruzadas.

—Tienes razón, mataría a Edward o a Emmett si me metieran con mis problemas, a menos que fuera yo misma quien les pidiera que golpearan a alguien, eso puede pasar. Aunque Edward es perfecto para alejar a James y se lo agradezco.

—Debemos aprovechar que se controla frente a María y ustedes, y alejar a María para poder hablar con él; y por favor, deshazte de Bella, no la soporto ¿Cómo es que estás con ella a estas horas? Y... —lo dijo mirándola con preocupación— ¿cómo es que ya no usa esa chaqueta gigante y esos lentes de botella? ¿Y qué pasó con su cabello? Alice, esto debe ser cosa tuya, ¿por qué estás en contra mía? Emmett debe estar embobado con ella, maldición, ¡se ve estupenda!

Rosalie la miraba con curiosidad y tristeza al mismo tiempo, la mosquita muerta había sacado las garras y ahora, con todas esas armas, le sería fácil seducir a Emmett, el cual cedería encantado ante ella. El sólo imaginárselos juntos la destrozaba por dentro.

Bella le miraba en respuesta a su escrutadora mirada y se sonrojó inevitablemente. La voz de Emmett pidiéndole una cita retumbaba en su cerebro y se sintió culpable, como si ella lo hubiera incitado a ello. Era un horror estar en esa casa con Rose en furia creciente, afortunadamente el amable chico le hablaba y le preguntaba cosas sobre el pueblo con su interesante acento británico.

—Rose, hay algo que tengo que decirte... es mejor que lo sepas ahora...

—Oh no Alice, no me digas que Emmett ya sedujo a esa chica...

—No, por supuesto que no, es que... Bella vive con nosotros, en nuestra casa.

Rosalie Hale había escuchado muchas cosas perturbadoras en su vida: la noticia de la muerte de sus padres, cuando la bolsa bajaba peligrosamente el precio de las acciones de sus empresas, cuando Jasper quiso quedarse en Londres, cuando Emmett la dejó... pero nada la había preparado para esto.

—¿Qué... qué... ? —No lograba componer una frase coherente completa.

—No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte Rose, te lo juro...

—Ustedes están locos, ¿tus padres lo permitieron? Que Emmett meta a su querida en su propia casa, que le compre ropa y le cambie el look, y que te prestes para ello Alice, me decepcionas, ¿no eras como una hermana para mí? Voy a dejar que Jasper mate a tu hermano, es lo que merece. Vete y llévatela de aquí, antes de que yo también la golpeé.

—No es nada de lo que imaginas... papá quiere ayudarla a recuperarse de algunos problemas que tiene, y ella no tiene nada con Emmett, te lo juro, ella... ella, ama a otro chico.

—¿Cómo puede amar a otro chico teniendo a Emmett disponible para ella? Además de falsa mosca muerta, es estúpida la niña.

—Aunque no lo creas, todas las chicas no están enamoradas de tu Emmett.

Rose se alejó de Alice y volvió a la sala, visiblemente molesta. Su hermano la miró con ternura, detestaba verla en ese estado, la conocía demasiado como para que pudiera ocultárselo y ahora, estaba más furiosa que nunca.

—Isabella, quiero hablar contigo —le dijo Rose impetuosa.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué? —los ojos de Bella sólo reflejaba algo parecido al pánico.

Jasper contempló con compasión el rostro preocupado de la chica, ¿qué le pasaba a su hermana que amedrentaba a esa niña tan suave y delicada? Alice siguió a Rose con firmeza.

—No es necesario que hables con ella, todo te lo puedo aclarar yo.

—Isabella, vamos a mi habitación.

—Rose, ¿qué haces? —le dijo Jasper ante la angustia de Bella, que le era palpable.

—Resuelvo mis asuntos, precisamente aquellos en lo que tu no te puedes entrometer —ella lo miró duramente pero antes de llevarse a Bella del brazo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Alice, ¿qué es lo que sucede? Esa chica tiene pánico...

Alice se quedó sin respiración cuando el suave aliento de Jasper le rozó el rostro, el se había acercado mucho para hablarle y como no tenía ninguna experiencia para disimular el efecto que tenía sobre ella, la voz le salió chirriante, nerviosa.

—Tranquilo... eh... no dejaré que pase nada. Sólo démosles un momento, quizá sea mejor que aclaren todo de una buena vez. Si escuchamos gritos, subimos de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —Jasper no podía menos que obedecer a esa chicuela tan hermosa, de la que temió no querer separarse.

Rose la hizo entrar en una hermosísima y amplia habitación.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo —insistía Bella.

—Sabes que sí, sabes perfectamente de lo que quiero hablarte.

—Si, lo sé —aceptó Bella.

—Sólo dime una cosa, y por favor, sé lo más sincera posible, literalmente sincera, ¿me lo prometes?

—Está bien —Bella sabía que no tenía nada que ocultar, de seguro ser sincera no le sería difícil.

—¿Has dormido con Emmett?

Bella suspiró desesperada, ¿por qué tenía que haber preguntado eso?

—Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero no es lo que imaginas... —dijo Bella recordando el breve momento en que se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Rosalie le interrumpió, furiosa.

—Ya lo imaginaba, ¿por eso cambiaste tanto? ¿Para seducirle?

—Rose, estás equivocada, he dormido con él, más exactamente, me he quedado dormida con él; pero...

—¿Y también te ha pedido salir contigo, formalmente, como en una cita?

—Sí, lo ha hecho, pero no he aceptado. Y...

—Eres una descarada, Emmett es mío, lo has sabido siempre y sin embargo te metes con él... eres una zorra, no, una...

—¡Cállate Rosalie! —le gritó Bella furibunda, como no se había sentido antes— ¿para qué me trajiste si no me ibas a escuchar? Cállate por lo menos un momento y escucha lo que tengo que decirte.

Rose no se esperaba esa actitud firme de esa chica, antes tan endeble, definitivamente había cambiado algo más que su apariencia. Cuando esperaba doblegarla y asustarla hasta el punto de que saliera corriendo de la casa de los Cullen y dejara a Emmett en paz, a ella no le quedó más remedio que seguir la orden. Guardó silencio.

—Bien —siguió Bella —no he tenido sexo con Emmett, si es lo que te importa. Y me invitó a salir y no acepté, si es lo que te preocupa. Y no me interesa como hombre ni estoy enamorada de él, si acaso eso es lo que te carcome por dentro y te hace tener ese carácter tan agrio y mezquino. Y si esperas recuperarlo esa no es la actitud, ¿le armabas estas escenitas cuando eran novios? Rose, no me extraña que se haya cansado. Emmett es un hombre lleno de cariño, de ternura, lo mínimo que le puede pedir a su pareja es que le brinde de lo mismo que da.

Rose quedó anonadada y no encontró palabras para contestarle.

—Así está mejor, Rose, piensa en las cosas que hicieron que Emmett dejara la relación... ¿hay algo que hubiera cambiado últimamente? No sé, sus conversaciones, su pasión...

—¿Qué sabes tú de pasión Bella? Nuestra pasión estaba perfectamente bien, gracias.

—Cierto, no sé mucho al respecto, pero además de eso, ¿qué tal iba todo?

Rose comprendió que todo iba mal desde que ella comenzó con sus celos, celos del todo fundados porque Emmett si le había pedido a Bella que saliera con ella, y reconoció muy en lo profundo de su ser que últimamente se había vuelto muy dominante. Pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo Bella.

—No te importa —simplemente le dijo.

—Bien Rose, pero debo decirte una cosa, aunque te mueras de la furia, Emmett es un chico libre ahora, si yo decidiera aceptar salir con él ambos estamos en todo nuestro derecho, al igual si él decidiera salir con cualquier otra persona. Los seres humanos no son propiedad de nadie, ni Emmett es tuyo, ni mío, ni de nadie; y si no eres capaz de aceptar eso, entonces entiendo por qué se marchó de tu lado. A veces la hermosura y el sexo no bastan, Rose. Y tú también vales mucho, como para tener una relación que solo se reduzca a eso.

Jasper en ese momento entornó la puerta de la habitación y Alice estaba detrás, habían escuchado todo el discurso de Bella. Rose miraba a Bella con los ojos cargados de lágrimas que no dejaba salir, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Jasper la abrazó con fuerza y en ese momento ella se permitió llorar, porque sentía, ahora sí, que había perdido a lo que más amaba, y había sido exclusivamente por su culpa.

—Princesa lo siento mucho, pero Bella tiene razón. Lo siento si quise ir a golpearle, no tengo derecho a hacerlo, lo sé, él es libre de buscar su felicidad ya sea contigo o con otra. Ni siquiera yo estoy obligado a permanecer con María sólo porque sea mi novia —él miró extrañamente a Alice en ese momento —¿qué pasaría si encontrara a otra persona en el camino? Lo que le debo a ella es ser sincero, siempre, pase lo que pase.

A Alice se le iluminaron los ojos, se acercó a ellos y se unió al abrazo, y así, abrazando a su amiga al mismo tiempo que Jasper, las manos de ambos se unieron en un toque tan natural y sencillo, que parecía de lo más normal que sucediera. Jasper era lo suficientemente alto para mirarla por encima del hombro de Rose y ella no le quitó la mirada de encima. Las manos se unieron, se apretaron y se sintieron, sin temor, sin pena, como si tocarse para ellos, fuera la consecuencia natural e inevitable de simplemente haberse encontrado.

Rose se sintió gratamente reconformada, que su hermano decidiera volver había sido lo mejor para ella.

Bella se retiró en silencio y se fue a hacer compañía a una nerviosa María, que en la sala moría por subir a ver que pasaba; pero Jasper la había detenido indicándole que era un tema estrictamente familiar. Si era así ¿por qué esas dos chicas si estaban allí arriba? Jasper le ponía límites todo el tiempo, espacios de él a los que no podía acceder y ella no lo iba a permitir, no ahora que había comprobado que era mucho más que un estudiante brillante. No ahora cuando estaba precisamente en la mansión que representaba toda su importancia y riqueza. Ser profesora universitaria era bueno, muy bueno, pero ella quería mucho más.

Y Bella llegó a la sala llena de una fuerza renovada, su valentía la había dejado sorprendida, nunca se habría reconocido fuerte ante una mujer con Rose, que la superaba en todo, en belleza, en fuerza, en arrogancia. Nada de lo que le hubiera dicho Carlisle en mil sesiones de terapia, o de cambios extremos de Alice y Esme, le hicieron el efecto que acababa de surtir lo sucedió acababa de suceder con Rose en ese momento.

Era fuerte, muy fuerte, podía dejar de ser la niña amedrentada que no se amaba a sí misma y luchar por lo que quería; finalmente Rose le daba ese ejemplo, quizá sus métodos no fueran los mejores, pero Rose seguía su lucha por Emmett. Y Bella sabía lo que quería luchar, perfecta y claramente: por Edward Cullen.

Si él se sentía atraído por ella, aunque fuera en el plano sexual para una simple aventura ¿por qué no podría conquistarlo? Ella estaba dispuesta a darle todo, todo lo que él necesitara, su amor, su ser, su alegría y su dolor, hasta su cuerpo... todo a cambio de que él la amara.

Y ella tenía tanto para darle.

Ese sueño le había dejado todo claro, su meta en la vida era que él alguna vez le dijera, en la realidad tangible y palpable: "_No te imaginas cuanto te amo_", y lo más difícil de todo, que ella pudiera creerle que era cierto.

Esas mariposas azules le habían mostrado el camino. De pronto si eran sus amigas.

*****

Mike Newton esa noche cerró muy tarde la tienda de sus padres.

Ya era hora de que pensaran en contratar a algún vendedor externo porque la temporada de campamento comenzaba y los exploradores en busca de implementos abundaban, además, ya casi no tenía vida social por culpa de eso, Jessica si que a duras penas le hablaba, porque ni al cine habían vuelto.

Su padre le esperó en el auto para llevarlo a casa. Tenía prisa porque pronto celebraban el aniversario de sus padres y Mike quería buscar algunas fotos del matrimonio y para ello tenía que husmear en el sótano las fotos más antiguas de la familia.

Aunque su amistad con James lo había transformado en un chico impetuoso y superficial, con su familia era otra cosa, adoraba a su madre y de seguro ella apreciaría un collage con las fotos más importantes desde el inicio de su matrimonio.

Ya en casa cenó rápido y bajó al sótano, las cajas de las fotos estaban en unos anaqueles altos y se apresuró en bajar los más escondidos y viejos. Sus padres no eran amigos de guardar delicadamente esos recuerdos, sobre todo después de que habían estado casi a punto de separarse en el verano en que el Sr. Newton había comenzado con su nueva tienda.

Una pequeña caja cayó a sus pies cuando ya había bajado la que buscaba, era pequeña y tenía fotos de la época en que su padre tenía la tienda de aditamentos médicos en el hospital, hacía ya muchos años, siendo Mike un bebé. La caja volcada en el suelo le reveló a Mike el rostro jovial de su padre, rodeado del personal médico de la época.

De pronto vio una foto algo extraña, otra persona que conocía, si, era Carlisle Cullen con una chica de cabello castaño claro y largo le besaba en la boca, era raro, esa chica no era Esme Cullen, la conocía bien, la había visto muchas veces a lo largo de los años. ¿Sería una novia anterior? No era posible, cuando su padre trabajó en el hospital ya estaba casado con su madre y él tenía la misma edad de Edward Cullen, y su hermano, Emmett, era mayor.

Y ese beso que veía en la foto no parecía de amigos... era como... ¿cómo de amantes?

La curiosidad lo carcomía, la secreta envidia que siempre le tuvo a Edward Cullen afloró por completo: tenía a las chicas que quería, hasta Jessica corría a su cama cuando él le hacía guiños como a un perro; y ahora Bella estaba con él, el muy maldito se la había comido sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, un chasquido de dedos y listo; y cuando él la quiso le rechazó como si tuviera sarna, esa chica desgarbada se había atrevido a rechazarle, y aunque no se explicaba la atracción que sentía por ella, porque indudablemente no era una chica hermosa, todavía sentía la abrumadora fuerza de esa atracción que ejercía sobre él. Una onda de celos lo corroyó por completo.

Y a ella la tenía Edward Cullen, disponible, para follarla cada tarde o cada noche, a su gusto, y eso lo hacía detestarle tanto. Quizá la vida perfecta de los Cullen no era tan color de rosa, quizá había secretos oscuros, aprovechables para borrarle a Edward esa sonrisita perfecta, esa fama de amante ingenioso y además, de rico. Era tan grandioso encontrar el punto negro en medio del blanco impoluto, su perfecta familia no era tan perfecta como querían aparentar.

Sólo su padre podría sacarlo de la duda.

*****

Continuará...

* El Triángulo de las Bermudas es el trilátero imaginario formando por los vértices de las islas de Puerto Rico, Bermudas y Cayo Hueso en la Florida, donde se han presentado extraños desaparecimientos de buques y aviones.

........................

_**Notas express de autora: Gracias comentarios, alertas, favoritos. Espero guste amerite review.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	16. Chapter 16

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

TIPO: Universo alternativo – todos humanos.

DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia y desvaríos, sí son míos.

Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

_**Un aparte dedicado a ZAVACULLEN, amiga, ya sabrás cual es.**_

_**Otro aparte dedicado a Steph, incluido por sugerencia suya, además, porque ha mejorado notablemente este capítulo con su beteo. Gracias Mil.**_

_**A mis lectoras y lectores, a quienes me han incluido en sus favoritos y alertas, a quienes generosamente me dejan sus comentarios.**_

_**A todas y todos, MIL GRACIAS.**_

*********

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Era un poco descabellado.

Para una chica que ni siquiera había tenido novio, era toda una locura pensar en que podría conquistar a un joven como Edward Cullen, lleno de experiencia. Pero no sólo eso, conquistarlo significaba convencerlo de que cambiara su forma de ser de toda la vida, porque era invitarlo a que considerara el amor como algo que va más allá de lo de lo físico, algo más profundo y sutil y… ¿quién era ella para cambiarlo de esa forma?

Más problemas había: ¿cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Qué tácticas usar? ¿Ser coqueta acaso? Y, ¿cómo hacer que esas tácticas no lo llevaran a pensar que ella quería tan sólo acostarse con él? O que pensara que era simplemente susceptible de que se aprovechara de ella. Eso no lo podía permitir, sería matar toda la perspectiva de que él la amara, si se prestara a sus habituales juegos sexuales.

Debía por eso mantener a raya si propio deseo, Edward ya la deseaba —eso se lo había dejado claro en Port Angeles—, si ella cedía ante el deseo de ambos lo arruinaría todo, todo.

A pesar de lo absurdo, a pesar de que Edward dentro de poco tiempo se marcharía a alguna Universidad, y ella también se fuera a alguna parte, quería hacer el intento.

Tenía una ventaja, no había conocido a una chica verdaderamente enamorada de él y dispuesta a ganar su afecto; las chicas de la escuela se conformaban con el sexo y no le pedían más. Ella era diferente en ese sentido, podía tomarlo por sorpresa y abrirlo a sentir, por fin, por primera vez.

Valía la pena el intento, lo sabía, en esos momentos en que se revolcaba ansiosa entre las sábanas sabiendo que se lo encontraría pronto, allí mismo, en el desayuno.

Se levantó y prendió el pequeño, pero moderno, computador portátil que había sobre el escritorio; colocó en el buscador: "técnicas de conquista", le salían muchas opciones para "técnicas de seducción", pero de conquistar el amor de alguien poco… o nada, ¿qué pasaba, los humanos ya no buscaban ser amados sino sólo sexo? No le sirvió de nada, y comentarlo con Alice para pedirle algún consejo, era embarazoso.

Debía actuar por instinto, no tenía más salida. Desilusionada, fue a tomar una ducha.

Sus novelas románticas favoritas tampoco le daban ningún elemento, no era que Lizzy hubiera tratado muy bien al Sr. Darcy —y viceversa— para que se enamorara de ella, de hecho, había tratado y hecho todo lo posible para espantarlo, hasta lo rechazó directamente, pero el caballero sin duda era un masoquista, así y todo, siguió amándola y lo intentó de nuevo. La indiferencia sólo era una opción si contara con que Edward fuera masoquista, pero al contrario, él parecía buscar siempre, más que su bienestar, su propio placer.

Y Romeo amó a su Julieta como si estuviera predestinado a ello, fue amor a primera vista, cosa que quizá sólo le podía llegar a pasar a Alice en la vida real, porque Alice tenía un halo de magia; pero no era algo que le pudiera pasar a alguna otra chica, y sin duda, si Edward llegara a sentir algo de verdad —algo como amor— por ella, no sería porque se enamoró así de buenas a primeras y sin razón alguna, porque si así fuera, la habría amado desde el kinder.

Esas novelas románticas eran una basura. Pintaban el amor así como si fuera algo gratuito, algo que llega como un don de cielo sin mayores justificaciones, sin merecerlo, sin lucharlo, y ella se había creído el cuento de que así le llegaría el amor; pero no era cierto, ahora tenía que luchar por él, generarlo, construirlo… vivirlo. Maldita afición al romanticismo infundado cuando ella no era como Julieta o como Elizabeth, cuando probablemente a ella nunca la amarían de esa forma.

Maldición, desde ese momento "Orgullo y prejuicio" y "Romeo y Julieta" dejarían de ser sus obras favoritas. Quizá "Cumbre Borrascosas" tenía salvación, era más real el que los protagonistas nunca hubieran estado juntos hasta después de la muerte, aunque el amor les había llegado igual, como baldados de agua fría provenientes del techo.

El vapor de la ducha ya la estaba ahogando; salió presurosa para arreglarse, intentaría por primera vez arreglarse el cabello ella misma, y bueno, probaría alguna de las prendas que Alice nunca había sacado de su habitación; finalmente, estaba en plan de conquista. Pasara lo que pasara, aunque saliera más lastimada de lo que alguna vez había estado, no perdería sin por lo menos haber luchado.

*****

Se sentía como un acosador de lo más bajo, sólo le faltaba forzarle la entrada e irrumpir en su habitación. Estar en guardia ante su puerta, en el pasillo, esperando a que ella saliera, le hacía sentir tan extraño. Pero debía hablar con Bella de inmediato, al otro día ya había escuela y con esa apariencia, seguramente, serían muchos los que le pedirían que les acompañara al baile de graduación.

Debía ser el primero, y el único aceptado.

La puerta se abrió, Bella salió corriendo casi hasta las escaleras. Edward llegó a ella y la contuvo con su mano, era obvio que no había sido visto.

Su cabello estaba algo diferente, suelto pero más natural, con suaves ondulaciones. Edward la vio y la sintió como un poco más salvaje, más ella; su ropa le forraba la piel y la llevaba más tranquilamente, se estaba acostumbrando al cambio.

—¿Cómo haces para amanecer cada mañana más hermosa que el día anterior? —fue su saludo.

'Maldito sonrojo', se dijo Bella, su rostro no se encendió simplemente, se incendió, y Edward, como siempre, no pudo retener sus manos para llenarse del calor intenso de sus mejillas. De pronto lo abrumó el recuerdo de las sensaciones del sueño del día anterior, y con voz algo temblorosa le dijo:

—¿Podemos hablar? Si quieres, después de desayuno...

—Hoy debo visitar a Charlie, tu padre quiere que compartamos "tiempo de calidad" —lo dijo enmarcando las comillas con sus manos el aire y rodando sus ojos.

—¿Recuerdas que me debes una cena?

Claro que lo recordaba, no había podido suceder por su estúpido desmayo cuando la besó por primera —por única vez. Respondió, disimulando que recordaba todo perfectamente:

—Lo sé, es cierto... —"plan de Conquista, plan de Conquista", se repetía Bella mentalmente, su instinto natural era huir de esa posible cena, pero tener el valor para conquistarlo implicaba arriesgarse, y aprovechar las oportunidades.

—Entonces cenaremos hoy, temprano, porque mañana hay escuela. Te llevaré donde Charlie, así no tendrás que manejar, y te recogeré allí, ¿a las cuatro?

Bella suspiró muy profundo para que le alcanzara a salir la voz para decir, muy escuetamente:

—Está bien.

—Es un trato —pero Edward en lugar de darle la mano como en una ocasión anterior, la acercó a sus labios para besarle en la mejilla.

¿Alguna vez el roce de sus labios dejaría de ser tan abrasador? —Se preguntaba ella.

¿Alguna vez Bella dejaría de saber tan deliciosamente? —Se preguntaba él.

*****

Charlie había cancelado su sesión de pesca por compartir un tiempo con Bella, pero le fue inevitable prender el televisor para buscar algún juego que rompiera el tenso silencio entre ellos.

Carlisle le había llamado por teléfono y prácticamente le había forzado a pasar ese tiempo juntos; él le había pedido hacer un esfuerzo para relacionarse con su hija, con palabras, no mediando la salida furtiva a pescar o la televisión, pero la tentación de evadirla era muy fuerte. Además le había advertido que generara un diálogo con ella, pero no era fácil cuando en la rutina de toda una vida no lo habituaban.

Y ella estaba hermosa, su hija había dejado atrás esas capas de ropa y ahora se mostraba tal cual era y lo tenía plenamente pasmado, se parecía tanto a la Renée de aquella época, cuando él la comenzó a amar con locura y cuando la pidió en matrimonio, Bella le hacía rememorar el pasado dolorosamente, ¿cómo iría a ser la experiencia de su hija en el amor? ¿Habría alguien esperándola, lo suficientemente digno para merecerla? Ella era tan inteligente, mucho más de lo que eran él mismo o Renée ¿cómo pudo haber tenido él, una hija tan inteligente y bella? Todo esto le rondaba la cabeza mientras la miraba de soslayo, allí sentada a la mesa con él, en torno al café que había preparado.

Ella había ido a su habitación a recoger unas cosas que llevaría a casa de los Cullen, y luego, ¿qué hacer? ¿Cómo dialogar con ella?

Decidió comenzar con lo más simple a nivel idiomático, pero lo más complejo en todos los niveles para una persona poco habituada a expresar sus sentimientos.

—Hija, ¿sabes que te amo? Sé que no te lo he dicho nunca, pensé que era un hecho tan claro entre padre e hija que no vi la necesidad, pero ahora, necesito saber que lo tienes claro.

A Bella se le aguaron los ojos, unas suaves lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas mientras abrazaba a su padre.

—También te amo papá, y sé que también lo haces, lo he sabido siempre; pero es tan grato escucharlo de tu boca ahora, por primera vez.

A partir de ese momento pudieron hablar de muchas cosas, porque el embarazoso silencio inicial y el que habían tenido casi todas sus vidas juntos, se había disuelto como por arte de magia.

Decir un "Te amo" había sido casi tan mágico como decir _"Ábrete Sésamo_"*, sólo que en éste caso no era para abrir la guarida de los ladrones, sino el corazón.

Nuevamente, Charlie no podía negar la extraña sabiduría de su ex mejor amigo: Carlisle Cullen, y dejó de lamentar haberle cancelado a Harry y a Billy su rutina de pesca.

*****

Jasper Hale no se había podido sacar a esa pequeña y alocada chica de la cabeza: ojos azules y cabello azabache; mirada profunda y sabia; roce suave y estremecedor.

Lo más difícil de todo fue disimular ante María ese encantamiento al que estaba sometido. Esa noche le hizo el amor con torpeza y distracción, casi no lograba llevarla al orgasmo, y el suyo había sido como una desesperada catarsis física, prácticamente sin placer; no fue igual que las otras veces, donde la pasión simplemente le encendía y obraba en consecuencia. De pronto, la sensación de que María no era la mujer de su vida se intensificó hasta considerarla simplemente un error.

Sintió remordimiento por ella, claro, había dejado de lado muchas cosas para acompañarlo en el viaje y él ahora, ¿qué le diría? ¿Qué estaba hechizado por un hada de verano que pasó por su lado y se llevó su corazón? Esa explicación a él mismo, que la estaba viviendo, le parecía un poco extraña.

Se incorporó en la cama y observó a María, quien dormía desnuda en su lado. Prefirió levantarse antes de que ella le pidiera más, como era habitual cuando amanecían juntos, le sería imposible responderle ahora. Ya el sol había asomado y tenía que planear con Rose en qué podía apoyarla en los negocios más importantes que se estaban dando durante la breve estancia que tenía planeada, pero lo más importante, quería saber a toda costa dónde encontrar a Alice de nuevo.

Rosalie ya había preparado el desayuno.

—¿Tan temprano y ya levantada? —le preguntó Jasper.

—No dormí mucho… y por tu cara, veo que tú tampoco —respondió ella con un suspiro y sirviéndole una taza de café.

—Rose, debes arreglar lo de Emmett, o empezar a superarlo. No te desgastes, mereces ser feliz, cualquier otro hombre estaría encantado de ser tu pareja; deberíamos irnos a Londres, su sociedad tiene muchas más opciones que las que te da Forks.

—No puedo irme sin haber luchado, Jasper; cometí muchos errores, si Emmett me da la oportunidad, asumiré con él una relación totalmente diferente, sólo debo lograr eso: que me dé una oportunidad.

—Te aseguro que no lo golpearé, Rose, pero déjame hablar con él, yo puedo ayudarte, te lo aseguro, entre hombres nos entendemos en estas cosas y quizá puedas tener la oportunidad que pides.

—Bueno, sí será mejor que hablen, pero porque será inevitable vernos, Esme y Carlisle quieren que cenemos en su casa el próximo miércoles, sabes cómo apreciaban a nuestros padres.

—¡Ellos son muy agradables!, lo recuerdo bien, ¿cómo pudieron tener a un hijo tan imbécil como Emmett?

—Te recuerdo que también son los padres de Edward y de Alice...

—Alice —soltó un inevitable suspiro—; cierto.

Rosalie lo miró maliciosa, su mente era activa y rara vez se le escapaba algo, más cuando tenía que ver con su hermano.

—Pensé que tu relación con María era algo serio, hasta la trajiste desde Londres…

Él se sorprendió de su observación. Claro, María parecía ser algo serio, por eso viajó con ella, por eso dormía y tenía sexo con ella, no era dado a las relaciones sin importancia, realmente había pensado que tenía sentido, aunque estuviera esperando algo más, una especie de amor ideal, ese algo se lo imaginaba tan irreal, fantástico, para nada terreno. Todo con María había sido serio hasta que se encontró con ciertos ojos chispeantes y cargados de inteligencia, y en ese momento su cuerpo entero sintió esa identificación inevitable con ella, y dejó de ser seria su relación con María, como si hubiera sido ese encuentro y las sensaciones que generaron, algo predeterminado por el destino.

—Rose, sí es algo serio, es decir... lo era. ¿Crees en que una relación puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana? ¿En que ayer era una cosa y hoy, algo totalmente distinto?

Ella lo miró con comprensión, sin duda lo creía, lo había vivido.

—Ahora sé que no tenemos a nuestras parejas compradas o escrituradas a nuestro nombre, y es cierto, las cosas cambian de un momento a otro, pero siempre por una razón. Es lamentable, pero Bella me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas, como que si no hubiéramos cortado con Emmett, yo no me hubiera enterado de lo mal que estaba llevando mi relación con él, quizá el costo sea que nunca jamás estemos juntos de nuevo, pero era necesario que se diera el cambio. Aunque ahora me duela con todo mi ser.

—Estás madurando hermanita, por eso te amo cada día más. Dame las indicaciones por favor, veré a Emmett—. Y de paso, pensaba, a una cierta mujercita que era su hermana.

*****

Edward estaba nervioso cuando recogió a Bella a la hora exacta. Afortunadamente, Charlie no receló porque pensó que Carlisle la cuidaba con tanto esmero que enviaba a su propio hijo por ella.

Bella subió impaciente al auto cuando Edward le abrió la puerta, se abstuvo de besarla en la mejilla —aunque hubiera querido— porque percibió a Charlie atisbando detrás de la cortinilla de la ventana del primer piso. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto y cuando abordó fue sorprendido con que fue Bella quien le dio el beso en la mejilla.

Ella seguía con su lema del día: "Estoy en plan de conquista", eso implicaba aprovechar cualquier momento o circunstancia, y así se muriera del susto por dentro, ceder ante la oportunidad.

Edward miró esos ojos chocolates intensos y llameantes, que decían tanto de ella, de la belleza profunda de su ser, y se permitió disfrutar de la sensación de esa boca que había rozado levemente su piel. Quiso más, quería mucho más, pero se contuvo, un miedo lo paralizó de momento, ese miedo de verse y sentirse tan vulnerable ante esa chiquilla, que con sólo rozar su piel lograba estremecerlo. Era débil, sintió sus ojos expuestos ante esa mirada inquisitiva y pensó que ella era capaz de leerle la mente, de entrar a profundidad en las arenas movedizas de sus pensamientos, en donde ella era el ancla que le ataba a la tierra y le impedía hundirse.

_Horror._

Sin ella se hundiría. Hasta ese momento fue consciente de qué tanto la necesitaba en su vida, como un ser activo y amante, como su pareja, su complemento, su todo. Sintió miedo, uno muy profundo, el mismo que le había hecho huir de comprometer sus sentimientos toda la vida, el mismo que le había hecho mezclase en relaciones banales y ligeras.

Prendió el auto y comenzó a manejar, en la curva siguiente volvió a mirarla, ella tenía sus ojos fijos en el vacío con una sonrisa ligera pero significativa, y esa sonrisa lo atrajo nuevamente a su puerto, haciéndolo caer en cuenta de que había algo más que el miedo, había una certeza clara de que por ella haría hasta lo imposible, de que por ella sería capaz hasta de asumir con fidelidad una relación a distancia, aunque ella estuviera en la Universidad de California y él en el Polo Norte.

Que confusas eran sus dudas, sus temores y sus certezas, se cruzaban y se contradecían; al fin y al cabo, el sólo era un ser humano.

—¿Sabes que estás mucho más que hermosa, Bella?

—Lo dijiste en la mañana —le respondió ella curiosa.

—Si, pero es algo más que físico Bella, brillas, destellas con luz propia. ¿Algo que te haya pasado?

Ella lo meditó un momento.

—Quizá fue la charla con mi padre…

—¿Algo que te hizo feliz?

—¿Sabes? Me dijo que me ama, nunca lo había hecho, es decir, siempre lo he sabido, pero nunca lo había dicho con sus palabras —ella sonreía—. Es el primer hombre que me dice que me ama.

La risa cantarina de Bella inundó los oídos de Edward.

—Y no será el único que te lo diga… ya lo verás.

—Lo dudo mucho. Soy afortunada, Edward: por lo menos mi propio padre me ama, sabes que no puedo decir lo mismo de mi madre. Y tú eres más afortunado aún, tienes a tus dos padres, a tus hermanos…

—Y te tengo a ti… —completó él pícaramente.

Ella dudó, ¿quería acaso que reconociera que sí le amaba? En Port Angeles ella lo había negado, diciendo la más negra de las blasfemias, pero, ¿cómo afirmar eso cuando no sabía lo que él sentía?

—En cierta forma, sí, me tienes a mí, soy tu amiga. Y yo te tengo a ti, pero no sé en que calidad...

Él detuvo el auto ante el semáforo en rojo y enfrentó su mirada inquisitiva.

—Seré lo que tú quieras que sea, Bella. Si necesitas un amigo, una pareja para el baile de graduación, o algo más, si lo deseas.

Ella lo miró indefiniblemente.

—¿Lo que yo quiera?

—Lo que quieras.

—Supongo que se lo has dicho a todas las chicas para obtener lo que quieres.

Edward reanudó la marcha y sonrió, sin sentirse ofendido.

—No necesito inventar nada para obtener chicas Bella, sólo iba al grano con ellas y bastaba, si era lo que ellas querían también; pero ya he dejado eso de lado, ¿lo has notado? Era vacío y falto de emoción. No quiero eso más, no así.

—¿Por eso ahora andas a la caza de niñas insulsas y sin experiencia? —Aunque le molestaba que su baja autoestima saliera a relucir cuando esperaba superarla, le fue inevitable sacar lo que pensaba.

—No estoy a la caza porque no soy un depredador; y sí, es verdad, tengo intenciones contigo, pero no eres para nada insulsa Bella, todo lo contrario: eres dulce, brillante, ingeniosa, me sorprendes todo el tiempo, ¡y algo muy importante!: amas "Claro de Luna". ¿Qué otra chica en el planeta, de mi edad, de mi país, que hable mi mismo idioma, amaría "Claro de Luna" tanto como yo? Y además… ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que me produces cuando me roza tu piel, o tus labios? No más ahora, hace un momento, cuando me saludaste. Quiero tocarte todo el tiempo, Bella, es impresionante—. Edward movió su cabeza como queriendo espantar pensamientos, de tan abrumadores que eran. Convertir en palabras todo lo que sentía era más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

—No, no sé que te produce el roce de mi piel.

Ella le tocó la mano que no tenía sobre el volante, él saltó con la sorpresa y se estremeció de nuevo, como con el beso en la mejilla; ella rió.

—No hagas eso cuando estoy conduciendo Bella, es peligroso.

—¿Estás simulando? ¿De verdad te estremeciste sólo porque te toqué?

Él estacionó el auto en la entrada de un restaurante de la zona, más era una cafetería pero era lo mejor que había en el territorio de Forks.

—Bella, no es algo que se pueda simular, los mejores actores lo hacen porque tienen a mano efectos especiales, ¿cómo simular que tiembla mi alma cuando me tocas?

Ahora fue ella la que se estremeció, sólo con esas palabras tan hermosas, tan dicientes… ¡si pudiera creerlas! En todo caso, tenía que reconocer que no era fácil sacarle a un chico como Edward palabras como esas, y él se veía algo cohibido por estar diciéndolas por primera vez.

Él la tomó de la mano para llevarla a una mesa pegada a un gran ventanal.

Una chica de cabello rojizo como el fuego, la mesera, se les acercó interesada. Al verla, Edward se percató de su error, era Victoria. La última vez que la había visto la había toqueteado en la parte de atrás de la cafetería antes de concretar una cita en la que la había dejado plantada, y luego, no le había contestado al celular.

"Mierda, estoy muy distraído" —Se decía; normalmente lidiaba con estos encuentros entre múltiples conquistas con total facilidad. Normalmente, si no hubiera amado a Bella como la amaba, habría podido pensar y premeditar en que llevarla a ese lugar no era una gran idea.

La chica le mandó una mirada cargada de furia al fijarse en las manos unidas de los dos jóvenes. Miró a Bella de arriba abajo. A ella le fue evidente que le pareció despreciable y poca cosa para un chico como Edward.

—¿Cómo estás Edward, cariño mío?

Él se consideró perdido ¿dónde estaba su cabeza que había llevado a Bella a ese lugar, precisamente, dónde esa chica que era un tanto alocada y que parecía tan dispuesta a darlo todo sólo por un poco de sexo con él? Esa noche contra la pared de la cafetería hubiera podido tomarla, pero no encontró el condón en su bolsillo, nunca lo había hecho sin protección, ¡ni loco se atrevería a exponerse por primera vez con una chica que de seguro se lo daba a cualquiera! aunque a ella parecía no importarle que no lo usara, pero él firme la pospuso para una cita futura. Sin embargo, la había dejado plantada, y la había ignorado al teléfono; ella estaba obviamente furiosa, y se los comía con la mirada a ambos.

Venganza, clamaban los ojos de la chica, que Edward leyó perfectamente.

Se sentaron ante la mesa y la mesera la limpió, exponiendo el panorama de sus senos visibles ante su escote, casi ante la cara de Edward. Bella la miró rayado, muy extrañada.

—Hola Edward —le saludó de nuevo coqueta, ignorando a propósito le presencia de Bella.

—Victoria... ¿cómo estás?

Bella se percató de que obviamente se conocían. Y de que esas miradas sólo podían significar algo, que ella y él...

Asco, se sintió tan asqueada que se le quitó el apetito, se soltó de la mano de él quien aún la sostenía y trató de ocultar las náuseas mirando por la ventana, escuchando, pero no mirando la escena entre ellos.

—¿Qué quieren comer? —Victoria sabía que si evidenciaba que él la estaba ignorando en los últimos tiempos no lograría su propósito de ofuscar a su nueva chica.

—Ehh... un vaso de agua por favor —dijo Bella.

—Yo una hamburguesa, con todo.

—No te preocupes, Edward, ya sé como te gustan —le dijo insinuante y se marchó.

—Sólo faltó que te restregara los senos por la cara —le dijo Bella, sincera, aún con el estómago revuelto.

—Ella. Ella. Bella no tuve nada con ella, bueno, por lo menos, no sexo.

—No creas que es un alivio saberlo.

—De hecho, la dejé plantada por cenar contigo esa noche, después de las clases de cálculo en tu casa.

—¿La dejaste plantada por cenar conmigo? Edward, esa mujer es despampanante, ¿evaluaste bien tus opciones?

—Sí, tengo muy claras mis opciones Bella, y eres mil veces mejor que ella, te lo garantizo.

Bella miró las largas y esbeltas piernas de la chica, su cadera y senos pronunciados y no supo si Edward estaba bien de la vista.

—¿Por qué no pediste algo más? —le preguntó a Bella.

—¿Estás loco? La chica pondría veneno en mi comida, o como mínimo la escupiría, si hace eso moriría de salmonelosis y es una muerte dolorosa.

—Eres exagerada Bella, ella no podría... —y miró a Victoria a lo lejos en el instante en que ella le lanzaba una mirada cargada de odio—. No, tienes razón, ahora tampoco podré comer nada.

—Pero si tú ya te has tragado su saliva, ¿qué importa si tomas un poco más sobre tu hamburguesa? —le sonrió con sorna.

—Bella tu humor negro me da náuseas —aunque no pudo negar que había probado su saliva, cuando en efecto, lo había hecho.

—Bueno, estaremos acá un poco por disimular y nos escapamos, págale la cuenta pronto.

Él asintió y se quedó pensativo un rato, mientras Victoria sugerente dejaba la hamburguesa y el agua sobre la mesa. En efecto, Edward ya no tenía nada de apetito y alejó el plato.

—Bella, si vamos asumir algo para el futuro, debo admitir que tengo un pasado...

—Un pasado que conozco perfectamente Edward, tenía que ser ciega para no darme cuenta, sólo puedo decirte que si me animo a algo más... que no lo sé todavía, será porque puedo asumir ese pasado, no para reprochártelo todo el tiempo. Siempre y cuando ese pasado sea eso siempre, pasado. También para ti.

—Ya lo es Bella, no puedo borrarlo, pero puedo decidir no retornar a él.

Fueron a la caja y Edward pagó saliendo rápidamente del lugar. Miró hacia Victoria por última vez quien le hizo un gesto obsceno con los dedos. Fin de la última historia de amor de la vida pasada, el cual tuvo un final tan digno como su comienzo, pensaba Edward. Y ahora, ¿cómo contentar a Bella?

No quería llevarla a casa, no tan rápido y sin haberle dicho lo más importante. Era muy tarde para llevarla al claro en el bosque, pero podrían ir a los senderos que rodeaban la Mansión Cullen a la orilla del río.

El silencio seguía tenso desde que salieron y Edward se sentía un poco acongojado por haberla expuesto a esa situación; Victoria era capaz de golpear a Bella al encontrársela en la calle, se notaba lo agresiva que era, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de involucrarse con ella?

Nuevamente estaba en el auto y Edward tenía otra gran preocupación.

—Bella, mañana... ehh... a la escuela, ¿irás vestida de esa nueva forma?

—No es fácil para mi Edward, pero ir como antes sería como retroceder, ¿no crees? Alice estará allí para apoyarme. Ojalá pudiera evitarlo, pero debo hacerlo. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—La verdad, me preocupan James y Mike, sobre todo Mike...

—¿Qué pasa con Mike? —preguntó Bella recelosa, pensando en que sería extraño que Edward supiera del episodio en que Mike se le insinuó descaradamente.

—Tiene una extraña fijación contigo. Mañana estaré muy cerca de ti por si acaso. Bueno, no puedo criticarlo; pero a veces se le nota perturbado por ello, y sé que estuvo interesado en ti un tiempo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—James es muy comunicativo.

—Sí, en efecto, fuimos amigos un tiempo y él, aún estando con Jessica, quiso tener algo más conmigo. Y como no acepté, me trató como basura.

—Es un cretino, no sé como pude ser amigo de él por tanto tiempo.

—Y de Jessica... —se le escapó a Bella, quien se tapó la boca de inmediato y se mordió la lengua, en efecto, le parecía de lo más burdo que los dos hubieran estado involucrados con la misma chica al tiempo, y sin que les importara.

—He cometido más estupideces en mi vida de las que quisiera, y las conoces todas, ¿cómo podré borrar eso de tu cabeza Bella? Necesito que recetées tu cerebro y me conozcas de nuevo, soy un hombre diferente, te lo juro.

Frenó en seco frente al sendero adyacente a la casa.

—Vamos a caminar un poco. ¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco, soy muy susceptible al frío y eso que llevo toda mi vida acá.

Edward sacó su manta indígena antes de cerrar el auto, la dobló cuidadosamente para colocarla sobre sus hombros, ella suspiró agradecida, con el calor y el aroma que era el mismo de él.

La tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia un roble lejano y perdido de la vista, tardaron varios minutos en llegar y al final se sentaron al pié del árbol, en una cama grácil de prado que extrañamente no estaba mojada. Ambos estaban un poco abrumados por el vago recuerdo de un sueño que habían tenido, y la sensación era como de _deja vu. _

—Sé que no has tomado una decisión Bella; pero, ¿puedo abrazarte?

Ella asintió, algo atontada por la posibilidad. Se acercó a él, quien tomó la manta y hábilmente la colocó de forma que les cubriera a ambos, mientras la sentaba entre sus piernas y sin quererlo, la apretaba contra sí.

Bella se recostó sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos para dejar pasar el tiempo, que quería que se eternizara en esos momentos. Él se perdió en el aroma de su cabello sobre su rostro, la proximidad de su nuca, sus ojos cerrados en el rostro marfilíneo y esa sonrisa suave que la llenaba ante al comodidad de la postura y el contacto de ese abrazo que le rodeaba la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo, quizá se estaba exponiendo a más de lo que podía resistir sin despojar a esa hermosa chica de la ropa.

Respiró profundo, trató de olvidar el deseo para disfrutar de la proximidad y el aroma.

Pero ella abrió sus ojos grandes y giró su rostro, lo miró directamente a los ojos y luego a su boca, él comprendió.

Bajó sus labios por su rostro mientras ella cerraba los ojos de nuevo, saboreó la suave curva de su mandíbula, de su cuello, de la comisura de sus labios, ascendió hasta su nariz y luego besó sus párpados; bajó nuevamente dejando su suave aliento sobre ella y llegó a sus labios. La besó con suavidad, con ternura, controlando el desenfreno que bullía dentro de su ser; ella se volteó completamente para rodearle con sus brazos y profundizar el beso, no sintió mareo, no sintió miedo, sólo a la lengua de él abriéndose paso placenteramente entre sus labios, encontrando su propia lengua y jugueteando con ella, sólo como él golosamente se apoderaba de sus labios para succionarlos, para estremecerla toda, completamente.

El sabor salado y dulce al mismo tiempo era embriagador y adictivo, para ambos. Los labios y las lenguas se reconocieron, se aprendieron mutuamente por largo rato en códigos nuevos e impredecibles. Respiraban cuando se soltaban y luego retomaban, era un beso mágico pero cargado de ansiedades, se querían beber completamente en ese momento, como si luego no fueran a poder hacerlo; finalmente, se tenían en ese instante, pero no sabían si era para siempre. Había ansia, incertidumbre, suavidades granulosas de la piel y las lenguas, choques eléctricos y latidos desbocados.

Y más que todo, excitación, suave, constante, que crecía como la bola de nieve en la avalancha, que abrumaba y aplastaba como ella. Pero había un común acuerdo en no ir más allá, un acuerdo en el silencio. Se detuvieron y se dieron suaves besos de mariposa, el uno al otro, tratando de apaciguar la tormenta interna desatada en cada uno de ellos.

Al final ella se recostó de nuevo en su pecho, sonriendo. Tenía tal certeza de él, de que era su hombre, el de su existencia, el único. Y la vida le daba la oportunidad de probarlo, de saborearlo, era mejor de lo que había soñado en sus fantasías más osadas.

Él la abrazó con ternura, la apretó con la fuerza necesaria, aquella que no la fuera a romper, porque quería tenerla para sí y protegerla a toda costa. Pero aterrizó en el planeta tierra, y si quería que estos momentos se repitieran, debían concretar algunos aspectos prácticos.

—¿Sabías que tengo prohibido acercarme a ti, Bella?

—¿Cómo? ¿Prohibido? ¿Por quién? —preguntó ella extrañada y con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu padre y mi padre...

—¿Ellos qué?

—Estás en casa condicionada a que ni Emmett ni yo te pongamos un dedo encima, fue el requisito que impuso tu padre, el cual mi padre me transmitió a mí.

—Son unos cerdos sobre protectores, ¿qué les pasa? ¿Creen que no puedo defenderme sola?

—No sé Bella, es más que sobreprotección, lo que me dijo mi padre era prácticamente pánico de Charlie en que resultes con alguno de nosotros.

—Vaya, y lo peor entonces es que su mayor temor se verá cumplido.

La esperanza de ser aceptado se acentuó en los ojos luminosos de Edward y destelló en una sonrisa. La apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo, agradecido.

—Creo que tiene que ver con ese algo extraño que se tienen tu padre y el mío —le indicó Edward.

—Sería incómodo tener que ocultar que estamos juntos, con su actitud mi padre sólo me va a obligar a mentirle, no querría hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco al mío Bella, pero es mejor que lleguemos a casa por rumbos separados, Carlisle es más listo de lo que parece.

—¡Pero si parece extremadamente listo! Si lo es más, entonces es un genio.

—Algo así es, te lo juro, mira que le conozco de toda la vida. O por lo menos, diremos que te recogí hace poco, para que no sepa que pasamos tiempo juntos.

—Bueno —Bella suspiró resignada —si es necesario así será. Por ahora, porque hablaré con mi padre sobre esa absurda prohibición. Vamos, ya oscureció.

—Hay otra cosa antes, Bella, ¿serás mi pareja en el baile de graduación, cierto?

—Edward, yo no bailo —le dijo levantándose.

Él se alarmó.

—Bella, debemos ir al baile, sobre todo si queremos evitar un mal mayor, como que tu padre te saque de nuestra casa furioso.

—¿Por qué me iba él sacar así de tu casa? Te lo digo de nuevo, no bailo, y si fuera a ir... —Bella recordó una extraña promesa que había hecho, cuando estaba medio dormida el día anterior—. Si fuera a ir no sería contigo, sería con Emmett; se lo prometí.

El rostro de Edward era más que un poema.

*****

_**Continuará...**_

***Ábrete sésamo: **Alusión al cuento de "Las Mil y Una Noches", "Alí Baba y los Cuarenta Ladrones" donde con las palabras mágicas "Ábrete Sésamo" se abría la cueva de los ladrones.

*****

_**Gracias a todas y a todos, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen con sus comentarios, logran que valga la pena todo éste esfuerzo de escribir y publicar.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, de verdad, lo he escrito con toda mi emoción.**_

_**Ojalá se animen a comentar.**_

_**Por cierto, tengo una historia en el concurso Hateful Lemonade Contest:**_

_**Nombre: OUROBUS**_

_**Summary: Edward en un prestigioso científico y profesor, Bella es su alumna, aunque los dos son médicos, piensan distinto, ven su ciencia desde diferentes extremos, se enfrentan, se contradicen, se atraen. ¿Podrán éstos polos opuestos, ser parte de un mismo todo?**_

_**Si les gusta lo que escribo, quizá les agrade leerla, y comentarla de paso, la encuentran en mi perfil o en (con espacios para que no se borre) http: //www. fanfiction. net/s/5464284/1/OUROBOROS**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	17. Chapter 17

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

TIPO: Universo alternativo – todos humanos.

DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia sí es mía.

Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

_**Dedicado a Cunning Angel quien ha regalado una maravillosa portada para mi fic, pueden verla en el link que está en mi perfil, en verdad recomiendo que la vean es una obra de arte.**_

_**A Steph por su beteo, y por su gran paciencia conmigo, gracias mil.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

El ambiente que antes estaba lleno de nubes rosadas ahora estaba, súbitamente, tempestuoso.

—No lo entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver Emmett con nuestro baile de graduación? —Edward estaba muy molesto—. Él ya se graduó el año pasado.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Igual no voy a ir —respondió Bella muy tranquila.

—Bella, debes ir y debes ser mi pareja en el baile, no hay otra salida.

—¿Debo? Es absurdo, ya estaremos graduados, en la escuela no me pueden obligar a ir, es voluntario… ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto? Por más protector que esté últimamente de seguro respetará mi decisión.

Edward se tocó los cabellos con desesperación. Era un esfuerzo extremo, lo reconocía, pero era la única vía que encontraba para lograrlo sin contarle su vergonzosa verdad a Bella.

—¿Esperas que vaya con Tanya o Jessica? ¿O con Victoria si te parece mejor?

Bella se enfadó, el soterrado tono de amenaza de las palabras de Edward le impulsó a hacer todo lo contrario a lo que él quería; cierto, lo amaba, cierto, el beso de hacía unos instantes había sido prácticamente el más maravilloso momento de su corta existencia; pero eso no le daba el derecho de obligarla a hacer algo que no quería, y menos, extorsionándola.

—Esto es un error Edward, todavía no me conoces, ¿esperas que ceda ante lo que quieres así como así? Si es tu deseo invitar a alguna de esas chicas hazlo, finalmente no somos nada, y no te puedo pedir que dejes de ir cuando es tu baile de graduación de preparatoria, el único de toda tu vida.

Se le estrujó el corazón de sólo pensar en verle al lado de otra. Una imagen de Edward con smoking, mortalmente guapo, en medio de un salón de baile llevando en brazos a una mujer indeterminada que tomaba sucesivamente el rostro de cada una de las parejas que le había conocido, le perturbó hasta el fondo de su ser. Pero ella no podía dejar de ser lo que era por Edward. Ya había perdido demasiado de su propia esencia con el abandono de su madre, ahora le tocaba ser fuerte y tenerlo a su lado sólo si él la aceptaba tal cual era —eso hacía parte del verdadero amor— se repetía con convicción.

"Plan de conquista" era cambiarle la visión tan completamente, de manera que aún sintiéndose atraído por ella físicamente, pudiera convertir todo en emoción; ello implicaba no ceder en contra de sí misma, ser valorada íntegramente y lo exigiría, hasta el final. El costo era alto, podía perderlo, pero si lo ganaba, lo ganaba pleno y completo.

Y no podía pensar siquiera en ir al baile, ella era una patosa danzando, ni aún sola, en su propio cuarto, cuando había intentado aprender, lo había logrado sin caerse. Nunca querría hacerlo públicamente.

—¿Y cómo es eso de que le prometiste Emmett ir con él? ¿A qué horas, en qué momento, Bella? He tratado de estar detrás de ti todo el tiempo evitando que se te acerque...

Se detuvo ante el rostro de asombro de Bella, él le estaba confesando, ¿que la acechaba y sabía de las intenciones de Emmett? O eso le pareció. A Bella le molestó su dejo posesivo y egoísta.

—Cuando volvimos de Port Angeles. Él quería que fuera con él a baile, me dijo que los exalumnos pueden ir si les invita una alumna, le aclaré que no iría pero le prometí que si en un mundo paralelo eso llegara a ocurrir, sería con él. Edward, ¿qué pasa?

Él lamentó haber presumido internamente que después de la tarde que habían pasado y especialmente de aquel beso, todo iba a ser más fácil. Le pareció pan comido que Bella aceptara ir al baile. "Maldito Emmett" —se repetía mentalmente— ¿Con qué estrategia le había sacado a Bella una promesa tan estúpida? Su rostro denotaba toda la preocupación del mundo.

Una imagen de Bella, con un relumbrante vestido azul que dejaba ver unas esbeltas piernas y su cabello lacio ondeante, bailando en un salón lleno de luces multicolores, azotó la mente de Edward; el problema: era Emmett quien la llevaba entre sus brazos al ritmo de la música, no él.

Sacudió su cabeza cuando el corazón se saltó dos latidos ante los celos que le agobiaban; qué emoción más extraña eran los celos, nunca hasta conocer a Bella los había vivido, y eran intensos, poderosos, como olas de ira y afán de posesión que le atravesaban el pecho, tuvo que cruzar los brazos sobre el torso para contenerlos.

—Hablaremos en casa Bella, le aclararás a Emmett que no puedes cumplir esa absurda promesa. Si quieres vamos pero no bailas ni una sola pieza, o te doy clases _express_ en lo que queda hasta esa fecha, lo que sea Bella, pero iremos, y juntos.

—Yo no rompo mis promesas —fue enfática Bella, subiendo huraña al asiento del copiloto del Volvo, para el breve trayecto.

—Eres muy cabezota, Bella —le dijo desesperado.

Y en medio de la furia que Edward sentía no pudo menos que admirar la belleza de la chica, que así, enojada, dejaba traslucir toda la fuerza del atractivo que ejercía sobre él. Sentía ira pero al mismo tiempo un deseo descollante por volver a besarla. Ya no sabía si eran Mike y James los que le preocupaban, ni siquiera Charlie y Carlisle, que podían tomar la decisión de alejar a Bella de él; súbitamente, Emmett era un problema mucho mayor que todos ellos.

"Estoy perdido" —pensaba Edward—. "¿Por qué cuando doy un paso delante con Bella, al mismo tiempo retrocedo cinco?" Para él su única esperanza era Alice, ella le podía ayudar a convencerla.

*****

Alice se había levantado en la madrugada.

Sin saber por qué exactamente, había tomado una ducha larga y se había arreglado con su ropa favorita. Algo muy importante para ella sucedería, lo sabía, no era un domingo como para permanecer en la cama hasta las diez de la mañana.

Arreglaba su cabello con esmero mientras pensaba en muchas cosas, la vida era inquietante, cada día tenía más razones para vivirla y estaba muy feliz con ello, y sin duda, lo mejor de toda la vida era el amor.

Unos ojos azules intensos le llenaron el cerebro, trató de sacarlos. La noche anterior había sido muy complicada con las imágenes que le llegaban como pequeños _flashes;_ fue inevitable y torturante imaginar a Jasper haciéndole el amor a su novia. Dos rostros que se rozaban jadeantes, dos cuerpos que se atraían... movió su cabeza varias veces para sacarse esas perturbadora ideas de la cabeza.

El amor era algo tan extraño, no podía pensar en que había una sola definición que les aplicara a todas las personas; cada uno lo asumía y vivía de forma completamente diferente. Lo que sentían Edward y Bella era como si fueran dos astros que bailaran en el espacio en órbitas diferentes, pero con una fuerza gravitacional inexorable que les atraía el uno hacia el otro. Bella más sensible, lo había detectado no más conocerlo, a Edward le había sido más difícil descubrir esas sensaciones en su ser y todavía se resistía, pero era inevitable la colisión de esos dos mundos, en pasión, en emoción, en dolor; no lo sabia, antes bien, de alguna forma lo temía.

Emmett tenía una ilusión de encontrar aquello que nunca había tenido, seguro por eso se enfocaba en Bella, quien era el polo opuesto de Rose, era como si ansiara en profundidad esa ternura infinita de ella, y aunque de seguro su cercanía le tranquilizaba y le deseaba, su verdadera pasión era por Rose. Estaba segura de eso. Pero Rose nunca le había dado la paz, la seguridad y la ternura que irradiaba Bella.

El de sus padres era un amor profundo, arraigado con el tiempo, pero matizado por un dolor tan penetrante como ese mismo amor. Nadie como ella había detectado la ansiedad de su madre cuando su padre tardaba o viajaba para dictar alguna conferencia; algo, en algún momento de su vida de pareja, había minado la confianza de ella en él, y aún ahora se esforzaban tanto en reconstruirla. Pero estaba segura de que lo lograrían, ese amor —aun con ese dolor en el fondo— era el motor de su familia, lo que le daba a Edward, a Emmett y a ella misma, la base para construir y luchar por encontrar su propio y verdadero amor.

Y ella, con Jasper, aún cuando sólo le había visto el día anterior, por primera vez, estaba segura que lo que sentía era amor; porque de alguna extraña manera, le amaba desde antes de conocerlo… lo había amado con sólo escuchar su nombre o ver su fotografía, con sólo escuchar a Rose hablar con tanto orgullo de él. Sabía tanto sobre su vida: cómo la había vivido, el éxito en sus estudios, el dolor por la muerte de sus padres, por estar lejos de su hermana. Su amor era real y verdadero, no era súbito. Se había forjado con el paso de los años desde la semilla de una honda admiración hasta la concreción en unos sentimientos que explotaron apenas lo tuvo frente a sí misma, en persona, bello y arrasador.

Si él no sentía lo mismo estaba perdida, porque esas conexiones preestablecidas por el destino, sólo se encontraban una vez en la vida.

Sin saber exactamente por qué se asomó a la ventana de su habitación, apenas le vio supo que era lo que esperaba; Jasper en ese momento aparcó el BMW rojo de Rosalie frente a la Mansión Cullen. Respiró profundo mientras su corazón palpitaba frenético.

Pero había que pensar con cabeza fría en los problemas inmediatos y prácticos, el encuentro de Jasper y Emmett no iba a ser nada agradable. Salió de su habitación dispuesta a evitar el posible enfrentamiento.

El corazón de Jasper se agitaba enloquecido de anticipación ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a Alice. La certeza de que ella se encontraba en esa casa que tenía enfrente le alteraba de un modo desconocido, misterioso. La verdad, ver a Emmett no le llamaba para nada la atención, pero era la excusa perfecta.

Emmett lo vio desde el punto el que lavaba su jeep y se fue secando las manos con desgana. Sólo esperaba un enfrentamiento; pero estaba decidido a tenerlo, no iba a escapar de su responsabilidad con Rose después de haber mantenido una relación seria de tres años con ella.

Además, Jasper le caía bien, lo consideraba mucho más inteligente y formal que él mismo, y sabía que amaba profunda e incondicionalmente a su hermana Rose. No lograba prever el efecto que tendría en él el haberla encontrado lastimada.

Se encontraron a medio camino y se miraron con fijeza.

Algo de la ira que había sentido el día anterior refulgió en los ojos de Jasper, quien apretó los puños, mientras recordaba las palabras de Bella y de Rose para calmarse.

"Maldito cretino, dejar a mi hermana, así enamorada, en el momento en que esperaba era una propuesta de matrimonio de su parte" —se decía.

Emmett le tendió la mano y Jasper se la estrechó con fuerza, a lo cual Emmett también apretó el agarre y éste era mucho más fuerte que el otro.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que pensar en golpearlo había sido mala idea, definitivamente, Emmett le hubiera aplastado con dos golpes dado lo fortachón y fibroso que era. Y Jasper tenía ventajas en los juegos de palabras, su mente funcionaba maravillosamente, podía negociar con guerrilleros pakistaníes —siempre y cuando ellos guardaran sus armas— y salir avante; pero a los golpes, y con Emmett, sin duda perdería. Nada más verlo y la idea se esfumó por completo de su mente, no era nada estúpido.

—Puede que no lo creas y que tampoco lo merezcas, pero vengo a hablar civilizadamente contigo —le dijo contenido a Emmett, quién le miró sorprendido.

—Ni me lo esperaba ni me lo merezco, cierto —le contestó Emmett, muy serio, no era que le alegrara la situación de Rose— ¿cómo la encontraste?

—Triste, sabes como es ella Emmett, es fuerte y se sostiene a pesar de todo, pero apenas me vio flaqueó y fue peor anoche, cuando habló con Bella. Por cierto, de no ser por ella, no podría haber sido ahora tan "civilizado" contigo —marcó las comillas con sus manos.

Emmett se preocupó ¿habían hablado Bella y Rose? ¿Y Bella había salido viva del intento? Sabía que estaba bien porque había ido esa mañana a visitar a Charlie.

—¿Bella? ¿Ellas hablaron?

—Sí, es una chica muy especial, confrontó a Rose de una forma que ni siquiera yo me hubiera atrevido y frenó mis intenciones de diseccionarte y quemar tus restos.

—Vaya, le daré las gracias entonces. El ser descuartizado no es mi estado ideal para morir.

—Emmett, Rose quiere una oportunidad. Ha cambiado, ha reflexionado y la relación si la retoman será diferente, habla con ella por favor, escúchala, ha madurado con el dolor que siente por haberte perdido.

Emmett le miró con tristeza. Pensó en Bella, la chica pequeña, pálida, algo simple, pero significativamente valiente que le había defendido de Jasper sin habérselo pedido siquiera y supo que la anhelaba más a ella que a Rose. Pero no podía defraudar al preocupado hermano que se lo pedía amablemente.

—Hablaré con ella, te lo prometo. ¿Gustas pasar? Mi madre debe estar sirviendo el desayuno.

—No, vine de pasada, tengo temas de negocios en que apoyar a Rose —lo dijo mirando esperanzado hacia la casa.

En esos momentos, la chica de cabellos negros y mirada intensa se acercó a ellos con sigilo, como si temiera hacer explotar una granada al lado de un tanque de gasolina. Él la vio en la distancia, le era inevitable detectar su presencia porque de inmediato captó su atención y Emmett, los Cullen, el desayuno de la madre de ellos, el entorno, María y hasta Rose, pasaron a un segundo, tercero, cuarto y quinto planos.

—Hola —le sonrió a Jasper ignorando a su hermano, que detectó de inmediato los ojitos chispeantes e ilusionados de Alice.

De pronto, el agua de la manguera con que Emmett lavaba su carro se desbocó y comenzó a girar como una serpiente enjaulada, mojándolo todo a su alrededor. Emmett corrió para contenerla.

Jasper tomó del brazo muy delicadamente a Alice y la habló muy cerca de su oído.

—Necesito verte —enfrentó sus ojos, azul contra azul intensos y emocionados.

—Lo sé —le contestó ella tranquila, como esperando eso.

—Hoy mismo, te recojo en el recodo de la entrada de ésta casa, después del almuerzo.

—Está bien, allí estaré. Sin duda, allí estaré.

Él le recorrió la mejilla con suavidad y ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo en profundidad su suave contacto. María se borró de su mente, se le olvidó o dejó de importar que él tuviera dueña, tenía certezas en su corazón mucho más grandes que esa, sobre él, su presencia y significado en su vida.

Cuando Emmett volvió Jasper se despidió y regresó al auto.

*****

Edward aparcó el auto frente a la Mansión Cullen, después de un trayecto en incómodo silencio.

Bella bajó ansiosa de ver a Alice; Edward la vio alejarse con cierta aprehensión. Ella se alejaba así, sin despedirse, aún después de ese acercamiento tan impresionante que habían tenido y que todavía sentía en su propia piel y le hacía latir la lengua ante la remembranza de las sensaciones, y ahora, él había logrado alejarla, con sus exigencias, con sus inevitables celos. Con parsimonia llevó el auto a garaje.

Bella se encontró en la sala con Emmett.

—¿Y Alice? —preguntó.

—No lo sé, desapareció después del almuerzo, debe estar de compras o algo así —le dijo Emmett, acercándose y acariciando su mejilla, en tanto ella le esquivaba un poco sonrojada.

—Ahhh —dijo Bella desilusionada, finalmente ella era su única amiga. Se lanzó sobre el amplio sofá desganada.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas agitada?

—No, sólo cansada —indicó disimulando con una sonrisa forzada—. Pasé el día con Charlie y Edward me recogió hace poco —trató de enfatizar esas últimas palabras, pero fue fácil para Emmett leer en su rostro la mentira, lo cual quería decir que Edward y ella... no quería saberlo, mejor cambiar de tema.

—Gracias Bella, Jasper me contó que le controlaste ayer, y que hablaste con Rose. ¿Estás bien con ello?

—Sí, estoy bien, ella es una chica maravillosa —Emmett bajó la vista al suelo, algo avergonzado —Entonces hablaste con Jasper, ¿en guerra o en paz?

—En paz, Bella. Gracias ti, como decía.

—Emmett, ¿qué sabes de cierta prohibición de mi padre respecto a mi estadía acá, con ustedes?

—Te lo dijo Edward, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Bien, conozco de la prohibición.

En ese momento, sin escucharlo Bella ni Emmett porque entró como con pasos de vampiro, Edward llegó a la sala y les miró curioso.

—Ah, y sin embargo, me pediste una cita.

—Bella, me gustas más que cualquier otra mujer, más allá de las prohibiciones de tu padre o el mío. Por esas nimiedades no voy a perderte.

—Y más allá de tu propio hermano —le indicó Edward con tono resentido, dándoles una sorpresa a ambos.

—Tú no tienes que ver con esto Edward, estás encaprichado; la deseas como tu juguetito y te intriga más porque no te ha hecho caso, eso es todo. Yo siento claramente algo más.

La ira en los ojos de Edward refulgió con peligrosidad evidente. Siempre tenía que recordarlo, Emmett era más fuerte que él, pero él era más rápido. Lo odió con fuerza por exponerlo de esta forma tan ruin ante Bella; aunque él tuviera razones para creer todo eso, no se justificaba que lo hiciera ante ella.

Bella se revolcó incómoda en su sitio, Emmett tenía todas las posibilidades de tener razón; pero le hablaba a Edward como si ella no estuviera presente.

—No eres nadie para juzgar mis sentimientos, Emmett; no cuando dejaste a tu novia después de tres años de noviazgo a su suerte, amándote ella como te ama.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo...

—Entonces sigo con lo que sí es mi asunto: Bella. Libérala ahora de esa absurda promesa que te hizo.

—¿Cuál? —Emmett no podía creer que Bella se lo hubiera dicho.

—La de que si iba al baile de graduación sería contigo, Bella será mi pareja, es lo mejor, para todos. Ella también lo quiere así.

—Ella no lo quiere así Edward, si busca respetar su promesa es porque quiere ir conmigo —lo encaró y se acercó a él peligrosamente, Edward lo empujó pero Emmett no perdió el equilibrio.

Bella estaba impresionada, ahora eran los dos los que hablaban como si ella no estuviera presente, quería saber hasta dónde eran capaces de llegar, parecían niños de tres años disputándose el Buzz Lightyear **(1).**

—Bella, díselo, no sé de qué forma logró que le prometieras eso, pero no estás obligada a cumplirlo, no le harías eso a Rose —le dijo mirándola se soslayo, pues no perdía el contacto visual con Emmett por si le atacaba.

"Golpe bajo" —pensó Bella sin darle una respuesta. No sabía si reír o llorar ante la escena, sinceramente impresionada y decepcionada.

—A Rose ya no le importo y Bella preferirá sin duda salir con un hombre al que le interesa ella de manera transparente, limpia, sin el interés soterrado de llevársela a la cama sólo por placer para luego dejarla botada; me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunté Edward, esa era tu motivación. No lo irás a negar ahora.

La escena se estaba tornando insoportable e increíblemente dolorosa para Bella, y esos chicos estúpidos estaba dispuestos a dejarla herida lo más que pudieran con tal de ganar la disputa ¿Y dónde diablos estaba Alice, o por lo menos Esme, para calmarlos?

Emmett se giró para ver el rostro de Bella y se arrepintió de inmediato de haberla herido con esas palabras, pero sin duda, eran la cruda verdad.

—¡Maldito mentiroso! —dijo Edward sin resistirse a lanzarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo hizo girar sobre sí mismo pero nunca caer.

—¡Imbécil! Tienes el descaro de disimular ante ella —y Emmett le devolvió el golpe en las costillas, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor.

Ellos iban a continuar cuando los sorprendió una voz desesperada.

—¡Basta! —gritó Bella con todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos de detuvieron como si la voz de Bella hubiera tenido un efecto mágico sobre ellos, dándose cuenta de su estupidez y bajando la mirada, avergonzados.

—Son unos cerdos, unos idiotas que me han ignorado todo éste tiempo desconociendo que quien toma las decisiones sobre mi vida, soy yo, y no alguno de ustedes dos. Y son más idiotas por asumir que iré al baile con alguno de ustedes. Se equivocan. No iré con ninguno de los dos. Parecen olvidar que mi padre les ha prohibido acercase a mí de una forma... uumm, digamos que romántica, por no decir cosas desagradables.

»Y su propio padre les ha transmitido esa prohibición. No les desobedeceré, a ninguno de los dos, ni a mi padre ni al de ustedes, aunque sea una absurda prohibición. Reconozco la autoridad de mi padre y Carlisle me ha acogido con generosidad, no les traicionaré y menos por ustedes.

»Por si no lo sabían, existo, pienso y opino con toda la capacidad de mi cerebro que según investigaciones científicas tiene más conexiones que el de ustedes dos juntos. Y no soy un objeto que puedan disputarse como niños de jardín con su nuevo juguete. Si quieren molerse a golpes como cavernícolas, continúen, pero no en mi presencia.

Ellos la miraban alelados, se veía muy hermosa en el esplendor de la furia, con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrosadas y la voz alta pero temblorosa. Cuando terminó de hablar se marchó rápidamente a su habitación. Edward y Emmett se miraron con cierta desesperación y rabia, y cada uno siguió su rumbo. Eran conscientes de que lo habían echado todo a perder todo de la peor forma.

*****

Mike guardaba celosamente la foto en su carpeta de exámenes finales de la escuela.

No había encontrado la oportunidad de hablar con su padre hasta ese domingo en la noche, después de un arduo día de trabajo en que la tienda había tenido más excursionistas que nunca.

Prefirió aprovechar el momento en que su madre preparaba la cena y lo abordó.

Su padre era un hombre bonachón, con amplia barriga pero quisquilloso. No sabía que tan bien iba a permitir un interrogatorio, pero pensó en que no perdería nada si lo intentaba. Igual, los problemas que tenían eran por su amistad con James, quien según sus propios padres era un chico "no recomendable" y llevaba dos meses haciéndoles creer que ya no andaba en su grupo.

Michael Newton se recostó en la poltrona gigante que había ante el televisor y comenzó a ver el canal de deportes. Mike muy sigilosamente le habló de cosas generales de la escuela, del fin de curso y las perspectivas de Universidad; de seguro iría a la Universidad de California.

Cuando ya lo vio lo suficientemente relajado y sin darle siquiera pistas de por qué él preguntaba aquello, fue directo al grano.

—Papá, encontré una foto muy extraña, el otro día cuando estaba buscando las fotos para el collage de aniversario de matrimonio de ustedes, me preguntaba si sabes lo que significa.

—Claro, déjame ver.

Mike la pasó a las manos de su padre, quien al contemplarla parecía que prácticamente se iba a morir de la risa. Cuando la sofocó por fin habló, casi con picardía.

—Es Carlisle Cullen —le dijo escueto.

—Lo sé, es sólo que me intrigaba quien es la chica que está con él, no es Esme Cullen y se ven, no sé… muy íntimos.

Su padre volvió a reír, no muy dispuesto a contestar de todos modos.

—Esa foto la tomé cuando tenía el almacén en el hospital, pero no tiene importancia Mike, es el pasado, además, involucra a dos personas muy importantes de nuestra comunidad y en cuyas manos puede estar nuestra vida en cualquier momento.

—Te aseguro que no lo comentaré con nadie, en serio, es sólo curiosidad, ¿Por qué Carlisle Cullen besa a una mujer que no es su esposa?

—Mike, esto es importante. Carlisle Cullen es el más prestigioso médico del Hospital de Forks, en cualquier momento, tu vida, la tu madre o la mía propia podría estar en sus manos y él, tendría la posibilidad de hacer lo correcto o tomar las decisiones equivocadas. Y Charlie Swan es el jefe de Policía, como bien lo sabes, tengo buenas relaciones con él por el tema de la seguridad de la tienda y gracias a su acción no hay asaltantes en éste pueblo; si baja la guardia por yo abrir mi bocota, lo pagarían nuestras finanzas o nuestra vida. No te puedo contar más.

—¿Charlie Swan? ¿Qué tiene que ver el padre de Bella en todo esto?

El Sr. Newton suspiró con impaciencia.

—Sólo te diré algo Mike, esa mujer, la que vez en la foto con Cullen, es Renée Swan, la ex esposa de Charlie —y agregó maliciosamente, guiñándole un ojo —ah y seguían casados en ese momento.

Mike no pudo menos que sonreír cuando lo comprendió todo, no tenía necesidad de que su padre le dijera nada más.

Corrió a su habitación entusiasmado y tomó el celular para marcarle de inmediato a James, era una bomba la noticia que tenía que darle. Sus sospechas eran algo mejor de lo que esperaba, no era sólo la aparentemente impecable familia de Edward la involucrada, también lo estaba la pequeña familia de Bella.

Sólo James le ayudaría —con su mente maquiavélica— a ver hasta qué punto podría aprovechar esa información para alejar a Edward de Bella, y tener por fin su oportunidad anhelada.

*****

Edward no quiso cenar y se encerró en su habitación.

Estaba ante una situación desesperante. James y Mike lo iban a poner en evidencia ante Charlie Swan; Bella ya estaba furiosa con él, pero podía llegar a estarlo peor, habiéndole él mancillado su buen nombre en la escuela diciendo que se había acostado con ella, como si fuera el simple juguetito que se disputaba con Emmett infantilmente.

Era peor lo que le esperaba. Mucho peor. Era la perspectiva de que Charlie energúmeno la alejara, de perderla a ella, de una manera inexorable, definitiva.

No podía permitirlo y sólo tenía una salida.

Tomó una ducha rápida y se colocó el pijama. Esperó a que fuera tarde y todos se hubieran acostado. Los últimos murmullos resonaron cuando Carlisle le dio un breve regaño a Alice por llegar muy tarde; luego bajó para conectar la alarma, como hacía cada noche, y subió a su habitación.

Salió sigiloso por el pasillo y tomó el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Bella, lo giró esperando tener suerte. Sí la tuvo, estaba sin llave.

Abrió y miró al interior de la habitación, sólo estaba prendida la lámpara de la mesa de noche pero no la vio a ella por ninguna parte. Entró del todo y lo más silencioso que pudo se sentó en una mecedora que había en la esquina oscura. La luz del baño estaba prendida y escuchaba el agua de la ducha caer. Se imaginó esa agua sobre el cuerpo desnudo —terso y de porcelana— y virgen de la chica. Una onda de deseo incontrolado lo recorrió, su miembro viril se estremeció y aumentó de tamaño de forma inevitable. Respiró hondo, esas sensaciones y sus consecuencias no le ayudaban para nada a las verdaderas intenciones que tenía.

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Una distraída Bella, todavía con el semblante serio que se había llevado cuando les dejó solos en la sala, estaba vestida sólo con un diminuto camisón de dormir de color beige, dejando a la vista un panorama que Edward nunca había contemplado antes.

Piernas delgadas y largas, cremosas y suaves; senos incipientes todavía, montículos suaves y apetecibles con unos pezones que se notaban a través de la seda. Era una chica real, de verdad, con una belleza natural, refulgente y palpable, no como las chicas plásticas que había conocido antes, o las de películas, o las novelas.

Era hermosa, tanto que el ansia de ella le pareció incontrolable por unos breves instantes, sobre todo cuando se movía cerca de su cama secando con una toalla sus largos cabellos, y el aroma a fresas del champú se apoderó de sus fosas nasales.

—Bella... —soltó el suavemente, como en un suspiro.

Ella gritó levemente, llevándose las manos a la boca. Lo distinguió en la oscuridad, pero eso no la calmó. Tomó la bata levantadora de los pies de su cama y se cubrió de arriba abajo, temió por sus intenciones.

Él se dio cuenta y sonrió, ¿sería que su excitación podía ser olida a kilómetros a la redonda?

—Tranquila hermosa, no vengo a seducirte ni nada por el estilo, y no soy un violador, sólo quiero hablar. Cálmate —mintió porque las ganas de seducirla eran enormes.

Trató de asegurarse de que estuviera sosegada antes de acercarse. A ella le pareció que él era como una especie de aparición, sus ojos resplandecían en medio de la penumbra de la lámpara, como si fuera un felino al punto del ataque. Pero se calmó al asegurarse de que era él, Edward, su amor, el único, el verdadero… el idiota también, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso. Para taparse más se metió debajo de las sábanas y él se sentó al pié de la cama.

—Debo confesarte algo... —le dijo él con su voz aterciopelada, mirándola con ojos tristes y atormentados.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

(1) El Buzz Lightyear es un personaje de ficción en la película Toy Story; es aquel que parece un astronauta.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos y todas por sus abundantes comentarios, todos tan interesantes, completos y que me llenaron de ánimo y alegría.**_

_**Gracias por adicionarme a sus favoritos y alertas.**_

_**Ojalá se animen a comentar éste capítulo, en verdad me encanta conocer sus opiniones, percepciones, ideas, en fin.**_

_**Avisos parroquiales:**_

_**Quiero invitarles, a quienes les guste leerme, y claro, si quieren y tienen tiempo, a leer mis siguientes historias:**_

_**Nuevo fanfic:**_

_**LA INMORTALIDAD TE QUEDA**_

_**Post-Amanecer. Aro continúa la persecución contra los Cullen, Bella para salvarles podría ceder a los deseos de un vampiro hermoso pero siniestro, aunque ello implique no volver a enfrentar la mirada de su amado Edward. ¿Mala suerte o predestinación?**_

_**La encuentran en:**_

_**http: // www. /s/5477832/1/ LA_INMORTALIDAD_TE_QUEDA**_

_**(quitarle los espacios) o en mi pefil. **_

_**Si suena asustador el sumario, sólo puedo expresar mi compromiso firme e incondicional con los finales felices, por si acaso.**_

_**Tengo un one shot en el concurso Hateful Lemonade Contest**_

_**OUROBOROS**_

_**Edward en un prestigioso científico y profesor, Bella es su alumna, aunque los dos son médicos, piensan distinto, ven su ciencia desde diferentes extremos, se enfrentan, se contradicen, se atraen. ¿Podrán éstos polos opuestos, ser parte de un mismo todo?**_

_**La encuentran en:**_

_**http:// www. /s/5464284/1/ OUROBOROS**_

_**(quitarle los espacios) o en mi perfil. Las votaciones comienzan en estos días.**_

_**Gracias y un beso, **_

_**Saranya.x**_


	18. Chapter 18

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

TIPO: Universo alternativo – todos humanos.

DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia sí es mía.

Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

**Atención: este capítulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual**.

* * *

_**Gracias especiales a Steph, quien con su ayuda y rapidez ha facilitado la publicación pronta y ha mejorado notablemente éste capítulo.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

El ambiente era candente.

Cuando la ropa de ambos cayó al piso ella pensó que la timidez la embargaría —por ser la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo y que ella se mostraba así ante alguien— pero eso no sucedió. Con asombrosa seguridad acercó su cuerpo para rozar el de él y se dejó llevar por las suaves sensaciones, acariciando, tocando, sintiendo, dejando que las caricias de él la hicieran sentir con toda la intensidad que siempre había soñado. No era momento para las dudas, para lo que deberían haber hablado y no lo habían hecho, no era el momento para aclarar si eran algo, sólo importaba ese instante y ellos, impresionantemente excitados, sólo podían pensar el uno en el otro.

Él le rozó los senos con las manos, sin haberlo preguntado supo enseguida que eran vírgenes y bajó el rostro para tomarlos con sus labios. Ella se arqueó suavemente estremecida, hasta que suavemente le levantó la cabeza para besarlo, para hundir su lengua en su boca, para saborearle hasta el paladar y los dientes, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones cuando su lengua se cruzó con la de él y se unieron en una interminable caricia, un masaje eterno, casi tan eterno como el tiempo que ella le había estado esperando, y él a ella. Ella le rodeó la cadera con las piernas y él la llevó, así, sin perder el contacto del beso, a la cama.

Él la miró con adoración, se perdió en sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo soltó lo que sentía en su ser:

—Te amo —le dijo él.

—Lo sé —le respondió ella —también te amo.

No sabían como ni por qué, pero ambos tenían claro que no había atisbo de mentira en esas palabras, aunque todo era tan precipitado, leían ese amor en los ojos del otro, en su brillo, en su intensidad.

Ella se recostó en la cama y le atrajo a su cuerpo con determinación, abrió sus piernas para recibirle y él entendió el mensaje, estremecido por las sensaciones tan intensas que nunca había sentido, la penetró lenta y suavemente; paró cuando se percató de su dolor y luego continúo con determinación, atento a las órdenes que le transmitían sus ojos, que era la de irreversiblemente continuar.

Los cuerpos se frotaban agitados; el contacto había llegado al máximo, los movimientos eran intensos y las respiraciones jadeantes. El aire turbio de ese perdido motel en la zona marítima de Port Angeles estaba enrarecido por el sopor de sus respiraciones; no era el lugar más hermoso para una primera vez, no era el momento más apropiado ya que él tenía una novia esperándolo en casa… ella simplemente había cedido ante lo inevitable sin antes arrancarle ni una promesa; pero ya en el clímax ambos gritaron con la certeza de que era lo correcto, lo que siempre habían esperado, porque sin saberlo, se habían esperado y anhelado por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Era como si hubieran estado predestinados para ello.

Y contra el destino no se lucha, a veces se le esquiva, a veces te le escondes, pero cuando estás confortado con él, lo aceptas y lo vives, con profundidad, con intensidad, con determinación. Sin miedo. Aunque haya muchos motivos para tener miedo.

Enfrentarlo, eso habían hecho ellos. Sin arrepentimientos.

Jasper abrazó a Alice fuertemente mientras trataban de recuperar el ritmo de la respiración.

—Fui el primero, ¿por qué no me lo advertiste antes? —lo preguntó aunque sabía que con ella eso no lo hubiera detenido; además, se había dado cuenta sólo con acariciarla.

—No era importante —respondió ella, esquiva— lo que importa es que serás el único.

Y le besó de nuevo buscando satisfacer el inagotable e incontrolable deseo.

*****

—¿Confesar?

—Sí Bella.

A Edward le pareció riesgoso seguir allí, sentado a los pies de la cama. Acercó la mecedora y se sentó en ella, quedando en un ángulo en que podía dominar con la vista todo el rostro de Bella, quien estaba con los ojos entrecerrados para enfocar bien la visión pues estaba sin los lentes.

Su largo cabello ondeaba aún mojado a los lados de su rostro pasmado por el asombro.

—Te vez desesperado, ¿acaso vas a disculparte por el episodio tuyo con Emmett? Fueron tan infantiles Edward, ¿madurarán alguna vez?

Él respiró hondo antes de comenzar.

—Sí, puedo comenzar por ahí, aunque cuando te cuente lo que te voy a contar entenderás el por qué de mi desesperación. Por ahora, discúlpame Bella, siento mucho todo lo que dijimos, haberte ignorado cuando sin duda eres lo más importante que tengo ahora en mi deplorable existencia.

—¿Deplorable? Exageras, tienes todo, una familia, unas calificaciones excelentes, pronto irás a la Universidad...

Él inevitablemente le tomó una de sus manos que reposaba sobre el edredón, se arrodilló ante ella y sus ojos le suplicaron lo que le decía con palabras.

—Mi exterior se ve bien, pero por dentro soy un completo monstruo lleno de vanidad, que ha utilizado a las personas para su provecho; y he cometido el peor acto de todos, dañar la reputación de alguien que es tan inocente que no lo merecía. Necesito algo antes Bella, por favor… prométeme que me perdonarás por lo que te voy a contar.

—¿Perdonarte? Edward, no me harás lo mismo que Emmett, no me sacarás promesas de las que luego tenga que arrepentirme.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que le prometiste a mi hermano?

Ella sonrió con cierto aire de tristeza.

—Edward, si yo llegase a ir a ese baile y si no hubiera hecho esa promesa a Emmett, sin duda querría ir contigo. Es el sueño de toda chica de la escuela que seas su pareja en el baile de graduación; lástima que yo no bailo, pero si bailara, querría ir contigo, lo sé con toda seguridad.

Él se sintió agradecido, unas pequeñas lágrimas iluminaron los ojos de Bella ante la emoción. Sí, ese había sido su sueño dorado, aquel que imaginaba en noches de insomnio debajo de las cobijas de su sencilla habitación, cuando anhelaba tener a éste hombre perfecto a su lado, arrodillado ante ella, suplicándole amor.

Y lo tenía allí, con sus manos entre las de ella, acongojado quien sabe por qué cosa, no declarándole su amor, sólo anticipándose a que necesitaba su perdón; pero, ¿por qué razón?

—Gracias Bella, pero necesito saber que aunque te diga lo que sea, vas a seguir confiando en mí. Verás, yo antes de conocerte verdaderamente era otra persona, antes de esas clases que me dabas, antes de que me encontrara con la verdad de tus ojos, de tu ser. Antes era un ser que ya no quiero volver a ser; pero tengo que vivir las consecuencias de lo que fui, yo... yo...

Vaciló. ¿Qué tal si la espantaba? ¿Si ella en lugar de amarle, le comenzaba a odiar? Pero peor que se enterara de su mentira por boca de Charlie, cuando viniera por ella reclamándole a Carlisle por haber violado su confianza. Mike y James se complacerían en contarle al Jefe de Policía esa mentira que ninguno se aseguraría en comprobar si era cierta o no.

—Continúa Edward, sácalo de una vez, o te va a dar un aneurisma... —le instó ella al contemplar su angustia.

—No me prometiste que me perdonarías...

—Ni lo haré Edward, no sin saber que tan grave es lo que me vas a decir ¡Por Dios!, me tienes angustiada, habla de una buena vez —y él estaba tan cerca que ella soltó una de sus manos para brevemente acariciarle la mejilla y calmarlo.

—Es vergonzoso, pero es esto —respiró profundo, como si el oxígeno le fuera insuficiente—. Bella, caí en un juego de Mike y de James, un juego de lo más estúpido. Ellos querían… que alguno de nosotros... ehhh —con su mano derecha se tocó con desesperación el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos, no quería mirarla cuando le dijera eso— te quitara la virginidad.

—¿Qué?

—Eso Bella, era una meta estúpida que nos planteamos en primer año, la de no dejar que ninguna chica llegara virgen a la Universidad, según las cuentas de Mike y James, sólo faltaban Alice... y tú. Ellos confabulaban para que la meta fuera cumplida, al cien por ciento.

En ese momento, él la miró; su rostro lleno de temor por lo que vendría después.

—¿Le hicieron algo a Alice? ¿Está ella en peligro? Dios Edward, ella es tu hermana, ¿por lo menos la protegiste de esos imbéciles?

—Le advertí especialmente a James que no se metiera con ella, y lo he espantado eventualmente.

—¿Y según sus planes ridículos, —Bella ya sonaba enfadada— quién se encargaría de mí? Ni James ni Mike me han rondado... sólo tú...

Dolor. Tristeza enorme y abrumadora. Edward la había buscado, hasta la había besado ya dos veces, y estaba allí ahora en esa habitación, con ella indefensa... y ahora le eran evidentes sus fines, y lo peor, sus razones.

—El encargado era yo Bella...

Él bajó la mirada, le era insostenible ver cómo la decepcionaba.

—¿Eras, o eres el encargado? Por eso me buscabas, por eso me besaste Edward... por eso... por eso estás acá —instintivamente se alejó de él y se ubicó en el extremo más alejado de la cama, él la miró devastado.

—No te voy a hacer nada, te lo juro.

—Te acercaste a mí sólo por eso... eres un cretino Edward Cullen —lo dijo tan dolida, que él no supo que responder; sólo la miraba con impotencia—. Vete de mi habitación ahora mismo.

—No, aún no, eso no es todo...

—¿Hay más? Afortunadamente siempre he sabido que era imposible que sintieras algo por mí; pensé que era sólo deseo, pero nunca, nunca pensé que fuera tu maldito ego de libertino, que fuera por ganar puntos ante tus amigos, ¿quieres quitarme la virginidad?

»Qué idiota eres, ¿piensas acaso que será bonito con una tonta como yo, sin nada de experiencia? ¿Con una niña que sólo despierta en los hombres el afán de tener sexo para cumplir un reto estúpido de sus amigos, porque por sí misma no inspira nada? Anda, tómame si quieres quedar bien con tus amigos, qué importa si al fin y al cabo te será intrascendente, por lo menos puedo hacer algo por ti Edward Cullen, hacerte quedar bien con tus amigotes.

Sentía tanta rabia que no pensó en lo que hacía, casi histéricamente quiso que él tuviera lo que había venido a tomar, finalmente llevaba tanto tiempo amándolo y ahora comprobaba que nunca tendría su afecto, su cariño o su amor, qué mas daba. Por lo menos le daría la satisfacción de vanagloriarse ante sus amigos.

Se incorporó y dejó de lado la sábana, el color beige del camisón la hacía verse casi como si estuviera desnuda en esa penumbra. Se le acercó, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos hasta donde su estatura se lo permitía y se puso de puntillas para con violencia tratar de besarle en la boca, le rozó los labios, pero Edward reaccionó y la alejó con amabilidad de inmediato.

—Bella, no vine a eso, por Dios, no quiero eso... bueno, sí lo quiero, pero no así. Cálmate, debo explicarte todo, por favor escúchame y cálmate —una ráfaga de dolor lo atravesó ante la tristeza que le estaba causando, precisamente a ella, la única que le hacía sentir y que le había despertado su corazón.

Ella estaba muy agitada, las lágrimas salían abundantes de sus ojos. Él se acercó sigiloso y la tomó de la mano guiándola de regreso a la cama, mientras ella asimilaba el rechazo adicional.

—Ni siquiera dándotelo sin exigirte nada, sólo para que tengas la satisfacción de decírselo a tus amigos, me aceptas.

—Bella, Bella, preciosa, lo aceptaría si confiaras en mí, si lo ofrecieras para amarme y ser amada, pero ahora lo haces resentida, con ira, con dolor —la cubrió con las cobijas hasta el cuello; la visión de ella en camisón de seda era terriblemente tentadora aún en medio de la dificultosa escena que se daba entre ellos.

—Ya lo sabía... no soy ni siquiera sexy, ni deseable, ni nada. Prefieres quedar mal con tus amigos que tomarme.

—Eres hermosa, imposiblemente sexy, Bella, la más sexy que he conocido en mi vida, no te imaginas cuanto... pero algo debe quedar claro: no te besé por cumplirles a ellos, no me he acercado a ti por ello, de hecho, les prometí que lo haría porque me complacía pensar en estar contigo... de esa forma.

»Creí que sería fácil, que saldría como siempre fuerte y libre de sentimientos, que no me involucraría como lo he hecho con las otras chicas que han pasado por mi vida... pero no ha sido así, Bella. Me dejaste impactado, con tu forma de ser, con tus ojos, con tu chispeante inteligencia, con tu calidez, tu ternura, tu pasión por salir adelante a pesar de tu madre, a pesar de la soledad por la que has pasado...

»Además te admiro, eres la mujer más fantástica, más fascinante que he conocido. Ben me lo dijo, Bella, que saldría quemado en el intento y cuando te besé esa primera vez... todo mi mundo ardió contigo. No puedo, no quiero hacerte daño, nunca. Por eso te cuento esto, necesito que sigamos adelante, juntos, con la verdad completa, que no he terminado de contarte.

Bella respiró profundo. Se arrepintió del arranque que había sufrido hacía unos momentos y serenó su mente. Lamentablemente, tampoco le creyó una palabra.

—¿No es todo? —le preguntó pensando en que no aguantaría más.

—No, pero debes calmarte, de otra forma no te lo puedo contar.

—Bien —respiró despacio —continúa.

—Bella la única forma de librarme de la presión de ellos fue decirles que ya me había acostado contigo —soltó él rápidamente, sin más divagaciones; si no hubiera sido de esa forma nunca hubiera conseguido decírselo.

—¡¿Qué?¡ Estás loco de remate, voy a llamar a Alice, estás trastornado.

—No, es la verdad, Mike quería recoger los pedazos que yo hubiera dejado de ti, pensaba que estarías destrozada al yo dejarte y quería aprovecharse de eso. Te desea, te ha deseado siempre; no pude tolerar el que se te acercara a ti, inventé que nos habíamos acostado, que eras mi novia porque... eras buena en la cama...

Bella no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas, ni siquiera lo premeditó. Su mano se estrelló fieramente contra la mejilla de Edward, con un sonido seco, punzante, dejándole la piel enrojecida. Los ojos de él se reflejaron enrojecidos, húmedos, atónitos y llenos de congoja.

Él no se tocó la mejilla para atenuar el dolor, lo merecía completo, entero, sin anestesia. Sin nada que le atenuara la culpa, la responsabilidad que tenía por haber dañado lo único verdaderamente hermoso que se le había presentado en la vida.

—Lárgate, por favor.

—No puedo irme... ellos no me creyeron, se lo dirán a tu... a tu padre, si no vamos juntos al baile. Bella, Charlie no nos dejará estar juntos, no nos dejará volver a vernos...

Ella no podía estar más pasmada.

—Igual yo tampoco permitiré que estemos juntos, no quiero volver a verte, así que da igual. Que mi padre y el tuyo hagan lo quieran. Ya toda la maldita escuela debe saberlo, mañana presentaré los exámenes que me faltan y me iré. Tus amiguitas deben odiarme y al mismo tiempo, sentir lástima de mí, al fin y al cabo, según ellas yo sólo sería una más de tu lista interminable de conquistas. No te preocupes, puedes alardear de ello, no me importa. Por eso tanta insistencia de ir al baile conmigo, ¿no? ¿Qué pasaría si no voy, o si voy con Emmett? Si ellos hablan, ¿Carlisle te quitaría tus privilegios por desobedecerle? ¿Perderías tu viaje de graduación? ¿O tu maldito Volvo Plateado?

—Me alejarán de ti, Charlie te llevará quien sabe a dónde, por Dios, entiéndelo, debemos evitarlo —indicó con angustia.

—¿Por qué te va importar eso? Deja que me lleve, es más, mañana mismo le pido que me saque de esta casa, de inmediato.

—Bella, ¿es que no entiendes? No puedo, no podría tolerar... estar lejos de ti.

Le tomó las manos nuevamente y la miró fijo a los ojos humedecidos y rabiosos.

—En el camino, en el tiempo que hemos compartido... Bella… irreversible e irrevocablemente... me enamoré de ti.

Ella lo miró y trató de leer dentro de esos ojos verdes oscurecidos por el miedo. Trató, pero después de todo lo que había sabido, no vio nada. Esas eran las palabras que siempre había esperado, y cuando las escuchaba ahora, le parecían vacías, sin sentido.

—Perdóname por favor... perdóname —suplicó él desesperanzado.

—Vete, mañana debemos madrugar para ir a la escuela —le dijo con frialdad, tanta que a él le dolió más.

—No sin que me perdones.

—Entonces quédate esperando... en la alfombra, o en el sofá.

Bella se acostó y se envolvió en las cobijas ignorándole, simulando dormir.

Pero no lo logró en toda la noche. Menos al sentir su presencia allí todo el tiempo, arrodillado en el suelo, con el rostro cubierto por sus brazos sobre el edredón, a los pies de la cama.

A veces, en medio de la duermevela, imaginó escuchar unos contenidos sollozos de Edward.

*****

Su mente se encontraba muy agitada, Alice le hacía sentir y hacer cosas que nunca antes había sentido o hecho.

La tarde que había pasado con ella había sido la más maravillosa de su existencia, ¿cómo un ser tan pequeño, tan frágil en apariencia, era capaz de unos sentimientos y de una pasión que lo avasalló por completo?

María de seguro estaba furiosa, su primer domingo en Forks y él la había dejado en casa sin hacer nada.

María… recordó plenamente. Estaba demasiado comprometido con ella, nunca habían hablado de matrimonio, de hecho, Jasper nunca lo había pensado respecto a ella, pero llevaban varios meses viviendo juntos y ese viaje había sido como sellar una etapa de la relación para entrar en otra mucho más seria.

Ingresó el auto en el garaje y entró en casa.

En efecto, María le miraba desde la sala con sus ojos negros abrasados por chispas de fuego.

—Hola…

—Jasper Hale, te estuve esperando toda la tarde para salir. ¿Dónde diablos andabas metido? Es tardísimo.

—Lo siento, estaba reconociendo la tierra de mis padres y llegué hasta Port Angeles…

—¿Te fuiste de paseo sin mí?

—No fue un paseo exactamente, me distraje, llegué hasta ese lugar y era tan hermoso, que allí pasé la tarde.

—Me está mintiendo —dijo ella con total seguridad.

—Piensa lo que quieras —indicó Jasper exasperado.

María sabía que no le convenía pelearse con él, ella tenía las mayores desventajas si le daba una oportunidad para acabar con la relación; temor que se había alimentado a lo largo de la tarde y que si sucedía, llevaría al traste todos sus planes.

—Está bien amor, no te afanes, te creo —ella le mintió también simulando al máximo su resentimiento, él lo detectó pero le pareció cómodo dejar el tema—. Igual mañana podemos salir, para eso son las vacaciones.

—María, no sé… mañana tengo reuniones con nuestro equipo de abogados y administradores, debo revisar el estado de los bienes y las inversiones de la herencia de nuestros padres, Rose me lo ha pedido como un favor muy especial.

—No hay problema amor, sabes que soy excelente para los negocios, te acompañaré a todas las reuniones y te ayudaré a evaluar esos temas, como dicto asignaturas relacionadas con inversiones y banca, te seré muy útil.

Jasper hubiera querido librarse de María por todo el día siguiente. Alice salía a las tres de la tarde de la escuela y tenía la esperanza de librarse temprano de las reuniones para poder recogerla. De repente estar cerca de ella era casi tan importante como respirar; con María pegada a él, eso era misión imposible. Pero no encontró argumentos para oponerse.

—¿Cenaste? —le preguntó ella.

—Sí, y estoy muy cansado —aclaró para justificar el rehusar tener intimidad, ya que le tocaba enfrentar ese momento precisamente con ella en la misma cama; después de haber tocado a Alice, de haberla amado de esa forma tan intensa y verdadera, tocar a María le parecía un sacrilegio, y Alice le había mostrado esa preocupación con sus ojos antes de despedirse.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de terminar esa errónea relación con María, ya sabía qué quería exactamente para su vida, para su futuro, lo había encontrado allí, en la tierra de sus padres, cuando menos se lo esperaba, cuando menos lo imaginaba.

*****

El amanecer teñía de suaves rubores el cielo, y por la ventana esos atisbos de sol penetraban alejando las sombras.

Bella agradeció que las horas hubieran pasado. Sabía que tenía que ir a la escuela, no tenía más remedio, con eso del desmayo y su estadía en el hospital había dejado de presentar exámenes importantes —para los que, por cierto, no había estudiado— y le era indispensable presentarlos. Tenía la esperanza de que con lo estudiado en el año lograra aprobarlos, finalmente, en ese año lo único que había hecho era estudiar.

Se revolvió en la cama para sentir algo a sus pies, y súbitamente recordó todo.

Al incorporarse observó la faz desolada de Edward, había pasado allí la noche y de seguro hacía muy poco había logrado dormirse. Ese rostro de ángel, tan amado por siempre, le rememoró todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y una nueva ola de ira la recorrió por unos segundos; pero ese ángel que reposaba intranquilo a sus pies le transmitía el mensaje, sin decirlo, de que sólo era un ser humano.

Quizá de verle tan hermoso, de verle tan sublime y tan glorioso en esa belleza de dios pagano, ella le había idealizado tanto, quizá ella lo había convertido en su fantasía, y enfrentarlo ahora como el simple hombre que era, le hacía ver que el no era el monstruo que pensaba, sino un simple joven atrapado en las trampas de las apariencias y de la imagen.

Pero aún así, con esa muestra palpable de su debilidad, ella sabía que le amaba y que le continuaría amando, aunque hubiese sido un obediente subalterno de Hitler y acabara de descubrirlo, lo seguiría amando y más. Lo tenía muy claro. Pero eso no quería decir que se sintiera con la fuerza para perdonarle, no en esos momentos.

Aunque él estaba en una posición incómoda lo dejó dormir, era muy temprano todavía- Sin poder resistirse con una de sus manos le acarició la mejilla expuesta, luego tomó ropa limpia y entró al baño para ducharse; aunque lo había hecho la noche anterior, necesitaba relajarse…

…Y el agua definitivamente era muy relajante, de todos modos, allí confrontada con sus pensamientos. Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo y unas únicas palabras rondaban su mente en todo momento "_Bella… irreversible e irrevocablemente... me enamoré de ti." _

Resonaban esas palabras tan dicientes en todos los tonos de su aterciopelada voz, ¿sería cierto? ¿Ella habría podido, por primera vez, generarle algo así a Edward? ¿Cómo? Siempre lo soñó. Siempre lo anheló hasta el tuétano de los huesos, si era cierto, sería tan maravilloso; pero se sentía imposibilitada de creerle, él había sido tan idiota, tan superficial y ahora ella debía en la escuela afrontar las consecuencias.

Había evitado mojarse el cabello y se vistió en el baño ante la posibilidad de que Edward siguiera en la habitación; luego, salió dispuesta a sacarlo, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

Edward seguía allí, dormido, seguramente agotado, con sus rodillas en el suelo y el rostro contra la cama. Se veía tan calmo, tan pacífico.

—Edward, despierta, ve a arreglarte, hay que ir a la escuela —le dijo dándole unas suaves palmadas en la mejilla.

Él se removió inquieto y abrió los ojos, la vio así, límpida, sin maquillaje, con su cabello todavía revuelto por la almohada, tan bella y… con ojos tristes. Se le oprimió de nuevo el corazón al recordarlo todo. Se levantó y trató de recuperar el control de sus sentidos y su mente desperezándose.

—Ya te lo dije, no me voy a ir si no me perdonas —le recordó con terquedad.

—Ya te lo dije yo, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Quieres que te dé un perdón falso Edward? Si te sirve así, entonces te perdono, anda, vete de inmediato, no quiero que dañes además mi reputación en esta casa si te ven saliendo de mi habitación a estas horas.

Él se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón.

—Está bien me voy, pero ese perdón no es aceptado, lo quiero indudablemente real y sincero; por ahora, por lo menos permíteme hoy estar cerca de ti, los chicos se alborotarán apenas te vean, estoy seguro de ello.

—No será necesario, Alice estará conmigo.

—Estaré ahí Bella, lo quieras o no.

Se marchó mirando a ambos lados del pasillo antes de entrar a su propia habitación.

Sólo Alice lo vio en sus sigilosos pasos y quedó sorprendida.

¿Podía ser posible que Bella y ella hubieran pedido la virginidad, prácticamente en el mismo día? No les diría nada, ella misma no estaba para compartir confidencias de sus propios actos con nadie, no forzaría las confidencias de los demás. Y a su vez, ¿qué autoridad podía tener ella para censurarlos? Ninguna, sobretodo después de su entrega loca e incondicional a Jasper en la tarde anterior.

Pero algo profundo en su pecho se alegró. Edward y Bella. Juntos.

Soltó una breve carcajada inevitable y entró a la habitación de Bella para arreglarle el cabello.

*****

Edward llegó desconfiado a la escuela, además de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sentía que algo iba a ir mal allí y su presentimiento se hizo realidad muy rápido.

Algo extraño pasaba.

Su club de fans brilló por su ausencia y los alumnos hablaban entre ellos con susurros y sonrisitas cuando él pasaba por el lado. Antes le preocupaba mucho lo que pensaran de él, su buena fama le garantizaba no esforzarse para obtener chicas por montón y aunque ahora no le era muy importante pensar que se dijera algo en su contra, le carcomía más la curiosidad que la desazón. Necesitaba saber si era por lo que sospechaba.

Para colmo de males Bella comenzó a ser objeto de observación mucho antes de lo que había calculado.

Algunos pensaron que era una chica nueva y la miraban como tal —aunque fuera completamente absurdo una chica nueva en la última semana de estudios— pero los que la reconocían quedaron asombrados.

Ella caminaba algo gacha tratando de pasar desapercibida. Pero el trabajo que había hecho Alice con su cabello esa mañana lo impedía, pues caía lacio, largo y brillante; y las ropas aunque eras gruesas por el frío le forraban su figura dejándola al descubierto esbelta y con formas de mujer. Cuando Edward esa mañana la vio subirse al auto gruñó con desagrado. Estaba hermosa, le encantaba, pero sabía lo que les esperaba. Especialmente cuando James y Mike se dieran cuenta de sus cambios.

No tardó en suceder.

Bella presentó temprano alguno de sus exámenes y como Edward estaba más libre se quedó en la puerta del salón esperándola, ahí fue cuando aparecieron sus dos ex amigotes con burlona sonrisa.

—Cullen —soltó James socarrón.

Mike se reía nerviosamente, mirando al interior de salón, donde Bella mordisqueaba el lápiz pensando, concentrada en la prueba. La había visto en el parqueadero en la mañana y debió tomarse su tiempo para asimilar la impresión. De alguna manera, él siempre había sabido lo hermosa que era, a pesar de su chaqueta gruesa y horrorosa, de sus lentes, él sabía que desnudarla sería como despojar a una flor de su capullo. En su breve amistad había logrado vislumbrar el crecimiento de sus ocultos senos y caderas; el color miel brillante de sus ojos. Ahora que todo era tan evidente, se sentía impresionantemente atraído hacia ella, no era sólo deseo, era la certeza de que debía tenerla en su cama, atrapada entre sus piernas, aunque ya hubiera sido de Cullen o de cualquier otro.

Alejar a Edward Cullen de ella se convirtió en una prioridad de sobrevivencia.

—¿Cuidando a tu noviecita? Ni que fuera una oveja perdida en medio de una manada de lobos —completó James con cinismo.

—¿Algo de malo con que cuide lo que es mío? —le contestó mirando fijamente a Mike y tapándole la visión que éste tenía de Bella hacia el salón.

Él le miró desafiante.

—No, nada de malo. Ya lo sabe toda la escuela, no nos dijiste que tuviéramos que guardar el secreto del noviazgo de ustedes; la verdad, esperábamos verte llegar con la niña horrorosa que era Bella antes pero has sido más listo que nosotros Cullen; punto a tu favor, la has puedo buenísima, qué buena mano tienes. Nunca pensé que el sexo con Edward Cullen fuera tan bueno que generara un cambio extremo. Si corre la voz las chicas hasta te pagarían por ello.

Edward suspiró exasperado.

—¿Ya dijeron lo que tenían que decir? ¿Pueden irse?

Mike le miró con su recién renovado odio, pensó en la fotografía que tenía en su morral y en lo que su padre le había contado, y una sonrisita de futuro triunfó lo impulsó a desafiarle.

—No cantes victoria, Cullen, Bella está muy buena ahora como para quedarse con un mequetrefe como tú, directamente te lo pronostico, te dejará y yo estaré tras ella.

—No me dejará, Mike —aunque sabía que agravaba todo con más mentiras, no le iba a decir a Mike que tenía el camino libre porque no eran nada—. Bájate de la nube, ella me ama.

Los dos chicos rompieron en una ola de carcajadas más burlonas aún.

—¿Es que con ella si te funciona Cullen? —refutó James ya agresivo—. Tanya me buscó después de que salió desesperada de una cita contigo; a mí si me funcionó el aparatito con ella y me complació tanto que estuvieras averiado; y eso me pone a dudar que hayas llegado realmente a un encuentro cercano del primer tipo con Bella Swan... vamos a necesitar una prueba, más allá de que vaya juntos a baile o te la pases con ella.

Mike recuperó el brillo en la mirada ante la teoría de James. Si ellos no eran nada, y si Edward tenía una tara sexual, él mismo, sí la complacería sin duda.

—Con ella me funciona muy bien James, gracias por tu preocupación —le espetó Edward furioso—. No les daré pruebas de nada y menos a dementes y pervertidos como ustedes.

—¿Ni una foto en el celular tienes Cullen? ¿Un videíto? Eres tan poco creativo. Yo te puedo mostrar de inmediato como lo pasamos de bien con Tanya, la dejaste tan frustrada y caliente para mí... —y sacó su celular del bolsillo.

—Ya váyanse... —Edward sabía que Bella estaba por terminar el examen.

—¿No quieres verlo? Está bien, tú te pierdes aprender algo de un experto. ¿Sabes cual es tu nuevo sobrenombre Cullen? Todos lo repiten hoy, "El Rey Midas"*. ¡Vaya, es impresionante!, apenas la tocaste y ya la convertiste en oro puro —y miró lascivamente al interior del salón—. De verdad vale la pena que la cuides, la dejaste al punto para cualquiera de nosotros.

—Imbécil —le dijo Edward contenido.

James le ignoró y le pegó un codazo a Mike que miraba a Bella prácticamente embobado.

—¡Deja de babear idiota! Vámonos.

Y lo arrastró riendo con fuerza, dejando a Edward furioso fraguando la forma de vengarse de ellos.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

*****En la mitología griega, Midas era rey de Frigia… Por su hospitalidad con Sileno, Dioniso le otorgó el poder de convertir en oro todo cuanto tocara. Viendo que no podía comer los alimentos que a su contacto quedaban transformados en dicho metal, pidió al dios que le liberara de su don, para lo cual tuvo que bañarse en el río Pactolo, que desde entonces contuvo arenas auríferas. (Wikipedia)

* * *

_**Gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer y especialmente, de dejarme unas palabras de ánimo, sus comentarios son el único rastro real que tengo de que leen mi historia y es maravilloso saber lo que piensan. **_

_**Éste capítulo fue difícil de escribir, en verdad mi identificación con Bella es extraña, sentí su dolor en carne propia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la pronta actualización y que hayan sentido a los personajes en su propia piel. ¿Amerita review? **_

_**Cordialmente les invito a votar en el concurso de **__**Hateful Lemonade Contest, en la siguiente página (quitarle los espacios): **__**http : //www . fanfiction . net/u/2076933/ Hateful_Lemonade_Contest# en el cual participo con mi fanfic OUROBOROS.**_

_**No **__**necesariamente **__**voten por mi, ni nada por el estilo. Lean las historias, disfrutenlas y escojan la que crean **__**que **__**se merezca ganar.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	19. Chapter 19

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

TIPO: Universo alternativo – todos humanos.

DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia sí es mía.

Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**Gracias Mil a Steph, quien beteó éste capítulo a velocidad vampírica y me da ánimos para seguir, además, que contribuyó directamente, a quitarme el bloqueo en que el estrés me tenía sumida.**

**Dedicado al Staff de la web y el foro de Fanfiction Twilight: Cunning Angel, Jazzy, Anju Dark, White Demon, Ljoo, Mommy Bad Girl, Alejita Masen, Victoria Everglott, Dulce y Fuerte, Kokoro y Yuliss. ¡Todas son geniales!

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Hacía mucho rato que Bella había acabado de contestar las preguntas de su examen biología.

Pero se quedó allí, quieta, pensando con intensidad. Edward la estaba cuidando como si ella fuera aun una niña pequeña y hasta se había quedado en la puerta del salón esperándola. Eso era tan extraño; pero sin duda le había servido, él había espantado a los chicos que curiosos la miraban y a las chicas que la descubrían con furia.

Él les había mantenido a raya, aunque pensara que lo más seguro era que él se marchara y la dejara sola, especialmente después de lo que le había confesado; pero no se había marchado de su lado y había sido efectivo en su defensa, especialmente cuando vio que Mike la observaba como si quisiera despojarla de la ropa en frente de todos, esa mañana en el parqueadero.

En ese momento Mike vio a Edward tan protector con ella que se alejó. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si Mike se le hubiera acercado, quien sabe con que intenciones? Agradecía de corazón que Edward, sólo con su cercanía, lo hubiese espantado. Además ella sabía lo que ese chico pensaba respecto a ellos, se sonrojó intensamente y miró a Edward al rostro, pensando en que fuera verdad aquello, en que de verdad ellos se hubieran fundido en una lluvia de besos y caricias, en ese contacto íntimo y sensual que sólo imaginaba podría sucederle con él.

Algo se le removió en las entrañas y decidió dejó de pensar en ello.

Recordó que Mike quería estar atento para encontrarla destrozada después de la breve aventura con Edward y recoger los pedazos, mantenía su deseo de seducirla de alguna forma. Le pareció tan repulsivo. Las náuseas hicieron mella de ella por un breve momento.

Y ahora allí en ese salón, sintiendo a Edward esperándola, sólo podía seguir pensando en que él le había confesado estar enamorado de ella. Y verle ahí de perfil, a través del vidrio de la puerta, Dios, le hacía tener la esperanza de que fuera cierto. Pero era sólo una leve esperanza.

Dejó de lado la hoja de examen y tomó otra limpia de papel.

Escribió un título sonriendo a pesar de presumir que se engañaba a sí misma:

"_**MOTIVOS PARA PERDONAR O NO A EDWARD CULLEN"**_

Con una línea dividió la hoja para colocar a cada lado unos y otros.

"_NO PERDONARLO: Es un cretino, egocentrista, superficial y vacío._

_SÍ PERDONARLO: Ya no lo es. Eso era en su vida pasada. Ha cambiado, lo demuestra cada día._

_NO PERDONARLO: Se acercó a mí sólo para ganar en un estúpido reto._

_SÍ PERDONARLO: Pero dice que se enamoró de mí en el camino y que aceptó el reto porque sin saberlo, ya sentía algo especial por mí._

_NO PERDONARLO: Desconfío de los motivos de sus besos, de su interés, de su forma de acercarse y del deseo que parece sentir por mí. _

_SÍ PERDONARLO: Pero él mismo me lo confesó todo, eso hace de nuevo transparentes sus intenciones, no dejó que me enterara por otra persona, lo cual habría sido imperdonable._

_NO PERDONARLO: Alcanzó a pensar que yo podía ser un trofeo sexual, como si yo fuera una cosa, o un objeto._

_SÍ PERDONARLO: Pero sólo me besó, no intentó ni hizo nada más._

_NO PERDONARLO: Dañó mi reputación en la escuela, inventó que me había robado la virginidad y ahora todos lo saben, y piensan que soy una cualquiera, o mínimo, otra tonta más que cayó en sus garras._

_SÍ PERDONARLO: ¡Para lo que sirve la reputación! La he tenido siempre y nunca me ha sido útil, para nada. De hecho las chicas que no la tienen son las más populares, felices y menos amargadas de la escuela. Pueda ser que las chicas piensen que soy una tonta, pero se les nota la envidia de ver a Edward a mi lado._

_NO PERDONARLO: Me ha expuesto a que mi padre se entere de esa mentira y me recluya en un convento, o me castigue por el resto de mi vida cuando es el único familiar con que cuento, él único que me puede amar con desinterés._

_SÍ PERDONARLO: ..."_

Bella se quedó pensando intensamente, no encontró unos motivos que contrarrestaran éste peligro al que la había expuesto Edward. Decepcionaría a su padre intensamente al dejarla ver como una chica fácil que no se valoraba a sí misma, y cierto, ella tenía problemas graves de autoestima, pero sin saberlo su padre la había enseñado que para las entregas absolutas se requiere amor y sin ese amor, es preferible estar sólo. Su madre no lo amó como era debido, y el se había condenado a la soledad por ello, y sabía que esa soledad sólo terminaría si alguna vez lograba sentir algo igual de intenso por alguien. Siempre ella le había reprochado esa soledad, le hubiera gustado que el se consiguiera aunque fuera una amante, alguien que le sacara a Renée de la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo le admiraba esa convicción suya frente al amor, sólo poder entregar su alma y su cuerpo ante un sentimiento verdadero e intenso, ella había heredado esa concepción de amor de él, Charlie lo sabía. No toleraría decepcionarlo.

Continúo con su lista.

"_NO PERDONARLO: Carlisle, quien me ha ayudado con tal desinterés, también se decepcionaría de mí y de su propio hijo, y aquella extraña enemistad que he detectado entre mi padre y el de Edward, sin duda se ahondaría. Y no vale la pena por ese jueguito de Edward, que la relación entre padre e hijo de deteriore más._

_SÍ PERDONARLO: ..."_

Tampoco logró encontrar un motivo que contrarrestara éste peligro. Edward era un idiota si jugaba de tal manera con la importante relación con su propio padre; pero claro, él no podía saber que ahora ella misma, con todos los cuidados que le había dado Carlisle, de alguna manera le amaba como a un segundo padre, no podría soportar también decepcionarle, vulnerando la confianza que había depositado en ella invitándola a vivir a su propia casa.

Definitivamente, había que cerrarle la boca a Mike y a James como fuera, aunque implicara ir con Edward al baile, aunque implicara bailar, aunque implicara romper su promesa con Emmett y aunque, después del balance desigual de causas y motivos para lo uno y lo otro, supiera que no podía, por ahora, perdonar a Edward.

Bella miró estupefacta el lápiz mordisqueado y ya sin borrador, y mientras el profesor recogía las hojas de examen por haberse acabado el tiempo y cuando todos los estudiantes salían, observó a Edward que la miraba esperanzado, algo apartado de la puerta y todavía esperándola para protegerla.

Y ella sabía que no necesitaba protección, que siempre anduvo sola enfrentándolo todo; pero inexplicablemente, dejaría que Edward viviera la ilusión de protegerla.

O quizá, sí tenía explicación a que le dejara hacer eso. Pero prefería no pensar en ello. No ahora cuando sentía aún la ira latir en su interior; aunque presentía que inequívocamente esa ira poco a poco se iría apagando.

*****

Emmett aún se frotaba la mandíbula ante el dolor persistente. No esperaba que Edward hiciera gala de tal fuerza, se había arrepentido de haberlo golpeado en el abdomen, prefería haberle roto la nariz o haberle dejado un ojo morado. El muy estúpido de su hermano había salido esa mañana a la escuela con Alice y con Bella, con su rostro y sonrisa perfectos, mientras que él había tenido que robar un poco de polvos faciales a Esme para poder salir a organizar sus asuntos para la universidad del próximo año.

Pero primero había pasado a ver a Rose, tal como le había prometido a Jasper.

No sabía que lo esperaba una gran sorpresa.

La puerta de la casa de los Hale fue abierta por un hombre completamente desconocido para él.

—Buenos días —dijo el hombre, alto, rubio, de grandes ojos azules pero de mirada inquisitiva y penetrante.

—¿Está Rose? —preguntó Emmett, teniendo la certeza de que no se había equivocado de casa pero deseando que hubiese alguna posibilidad de haber golpeado en la puerta equivocada.

—¡Rose! Te necesitan.

Emmett contempló al hombre que parecía ya maduro, pero a pesar de su edad —sin duda— era atractivo. ¿Qué hacía en casa de Rose y tan temprano en la mañana? Su atuendo no era como de que hubiera pasado la noche allí, un Armani impecable le hacía lucir con aire sofisticado, como salido de una revista de modas.

¿Tenía tanta confianza con los Hale como para además, abrir la puerta en su nombre?

—¿Quién? —gritó una voz femenina que él conocía muy, demasiado bien.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó a un ofuscado Emmett que a pesar de haberlo escuchado y saber que debía presentarse no lo había ahecho.

—Emmett Cullen.

—¡Rose! ¡Dice que es Emmett Cullen!

Un plato desde la cocina se estrelló sonoramente en el piso.

—Hazle pasar, ya voy —contestó una menos entusiasta voz.

El hombre hizo un gesto para que Emmett entrara, se sintió extraño, durante tres años había tenido acceso a ese hogar como si fuera su propia casa, y ahora, era recibido casi como si fuera un desconocido.

—¿Y quién eres? —no pudo evitar preguntarle cuando el hombre se situó frente a una montaña de papeles en la mesa del comedor.

—Ah mucho gusto, soy Royce King, administrador de los negocios de los Hale, preparamos una reunión que tendremos hoy con los abogados.

La explicación no alivió a Emmett, ese hombre demostraba demasiada confianza en esa casa y con sus ocupantes, específicamente con Rose.

—¿Qué pasó con J. Jenks?

—Jenks… ya te lo contará Rose si ella lo aprueba, ya sabes, es información confidencial.

Algo corroyó las entrañas de Emmett, Rose siempre le había contado todo, sin tapujos, ¿ahora ese hombre se atrevía a dudar de la confianza que ella pudiera tenerle?

—Eres nuevo, no te había visto antes…

—Llevo un mes en el cargo, y he tenido que viajar mucho, además de que el centro de operaciones está en Seattle; estoy en Forks aprovechado la presencia de Jasper, con quien revisaremos todos los negocios.

—Ah... —expresó Emmett vagamente, eso de los negocios no era lo que más le atrajera en la vida, pobres de Rose y Jasper que se veían obligados a velar por sus propios intereses a pesar de sus cortas edades, al haberse quedado sin padres. Afortunadamente Carlisle se encargaba plenamente de la herencia de su abuelo, y todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

Rosalie Hale salió de la cocina con unos cafés en una bandeja, se veía un tanto nerviosa.

Emmett la contempló en su belleza arrebatadora, tan diferente a la serena belleza de Bella, y no pudo negar que el deseo hacia ella aún ardía dentro de él.

—Preciosa, te daré espacio para que atiendas a tu amigo; iré al estudio a hacer unas llamadas —indicó Royce tomando un café de la bandeja y dejando una suave caricia sobre la mejilla de Rose.

Ella se sonrojó sobremanera. Emmett quedó pasmado, ¿Rosalie Hale, sonrojada? Eso era algo paranormal, algo que si le hubieran contado que había sucedido no lo hubiera creído por nada del mundo. Pero él lo había visto, de manera directa y en primera fila.

—Hola —Emmett se acercó y le dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, bajó sus labios sobre ella como para borrar la huella de las manos de ese hombre en su rostro.

—Hola Emmett, ¿qué te trae por acá? —Rose trató de ocultar el deje tembloroso de su voz, se había sentido algo acorralada pues Royce venía coqueteando con ella desde hacía varios días, cuando había llegado a Forks, y ella le había dado alas. Era como una evasión frente a la cruel realidad de no tener a Emmett a su lado, pero ella se mantenía firme en querer reconquistarle, y el que él fuera testigo de los devaneos de Royce para conquistarla, sentía que no la ayudaba mucho.

Emmett la aturdía, mucho, más de lo que Royce pudiera llegar a hacer.

—Quería hablar contigo, pero veo que estás muy bien acompañada y ocupada, quizá luego… —un hondo resentimiento llenó a Emmett súbitamente, nunca se había enfrentado a la idea de que era reemplazable en la vida de Rose, y eso lo confundía sobremanera. Sentía celos cuando veía a Bella con Edward; pero lo que sentía en esos momentos le carcomía las vísceras.

¿Podía él acaso, estar enamorado de dos mujeres al mismo tiempo? No quería perder a Rose por ese hombre, pero tampoco toleraba la idea de que Bella fuera de otro… "Maldita sea" se repetía interiormente, las quería a ambas en su vida, y eso era raro, normalmente era un hombre de pasiones directas, intensas y transparentes, nunca se había visto en una situación así antes.

Los sentimientos se agitaron en su interior como nunca lo habían hecho, anhelo, deseo, celos, amor, respecto a ambas mujeres. Y lo peor, era que no tenía a ninguna.

"Diablos ¿cómo puedo quererlas a las dos en mi vida? Es una locura." Se repetía con desespero.

—Mejor hablamos luego, cuando estés más desocupada —Emmett insistió, incapaz ya de tener algún diálogo racional con ella, pues no sabía que postura asumir ante lo que ella tuviera que decirle.

—No Emmett, Royce se reunirá con Jasper y con María, yo ya estoy cansada de los negocios. Vamos, salgamos un rato y hablamos —Rosalie tomó su bolso y un abrigo del perchero y tomó con confianza a Emmett del brazo para salir.

Un Royce cargado de ira les miró por la ventana mientras se alejaban hacia el auto de Rose.

*****

Bella ya estaba un tanto desesperada con las atenciones de Edward.

Qué paradójico —pensaba —tanto tiempo anhelando llamar su atención y ahora que él parecía completamente enfocado en ella, le resultaba inquietante, claro; pero al mismo tiempo desesperante.

No entraba al baño con ella porque estaba prohibido para los hombres y las otras chicas hubieran gritado, no de miedo, sino de euforia.

En la mañana le abrió la puerta del auto, al almuerzo le corrió la silla para que se sentara y ante la mirada atónita, no sólo de Bella sino de la gran cantidad de alumnos que almorzaban en el comedor, tomó su bandeja, le llevó la comida a la mesa y le cargó el morral; ya Bella pensaba en que lo único que le faltaba era que le quitara el barro de los zapatos, inevitable ante la lluviosa tarde.

—¿Si estuviéramos en clases también harías mi tarea y lavarás mi ropa cuando lleguemos a casa? —le preguntó Bella cuando ya estaban en el auto de regreso ante una sonriente Alice que había disfrutado de su día sobremanera al observarles, aunque en el fondo estaba un poco decepcionada porque había creído entender que Jasper la esperaría a la salida de la escuela y no estaba.

Edward sonrió algo perturbado, pero sólo se manifestó cuando llegaron a casa y Alice los dejó a solas.

—¿Me he excedido? —le preguntó apenado pasándose con desespero las manos por sus cabellos, ya de por sí despeinados.

—No te puedo negar que me fuiste útil y alejaste de mí los comentarios y miradas ofensivas y curiosas de nuestros compañeros; pero Edward, tu rol de perrito faldero no es mi preferido. Te vuelves asfixiante.

—Lo siento Bella… yo… lo hago porque quiero protegerte de lo que te hice, porque te amo, porque quiero que me perdones… no puedo continuar si no me das tu perdón.

A Bella se le estrujó el corazón con esas palabras de Edward, por vez primera le decía algo tan grande e importante: que la amaba. Pero no era momento para depurarlo dentro de su ser, no mientras había algo poderoso que la aturdía.

—Dices que me amas… pero no me amas de desde hoy, ¿o sí? Anoche también de alguna manera me lo dijiste.

—Cierto, no desde hoy Bella, siento como te hubiera amado siempre… pero sólo soy consciente de ello desde hace poco tiempo…

—Antes también me amabas y no actuabas como perrito faldero conmigo, por lo tanto, no actúas así porque me ames, sino por otra cosa.

—Lo siento si me excedí Bella, en verdad, sé que puedes cuidarte sola, lo has hecho siempre; pero hoy me sentía tan responsable de que estuvieras es riesgo, con todos pensando que tenemos algo…

Bella súbitamente cayó en cuenta de lo que la inquietaba.

—Edward, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Actúas así por culpa, simple y completa culpa… no son actos de amor sino sobreprotección producto de la culpa que sientes.

Él miró hacia el horizonte desde el porche de la casa. Su mirada se perdió en el sol que estaba en su ocaso, casi a punto a desaparecer detrás de la gigantesca montaña. Luego miró los ojos de ella cargados de asombro y comprendió que esa niña que tenía la frente le estaba diciendo una gran verdad.

—Si me perdonaras… quizá se me quite esta culpa que siento Bella, no te lo niego, me corroe haberte causado daño, cuando eres el ser que quiero más alejado del dolor por siempre, es más, si está en mis manos darte algo de felicidad, seré el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

La mirada de él era intensa, tanto, que Bella decidió mirar mejor sus manos, tan finas y con dedos largos y refinados, de todo un artista. Ella en un súbito impulso tomó su mano entre las suyas, dejando una suave caricia en su dorso y apropiándose de la electricidad que la recorría, a la que se estaba acostumbrando porque sabía perfectamente su causa, y le dijo:

—Edward, esa culpa no se origina en que no te haya perdonado yo… su origen es que eres tan exigente, que ni siquiera tú puedes perdonarte a ti mismo. Te prometo algo, si tu puedes perdonarte, yo olvido todo lo sucedido. No soy yo, Edward, quien debe perdonarte cuando tú te juzgas más duramente de lo que puedo hacerlo. Dime, ¿puedes perdonarte?

Él lo pensó mirando esas manos que en ese momento estaban unidas, se sentía cálido, confiado, lleno de una plenitud que no había imaginado; pero dolorido ante el remordimiento que le abrumaba. Reflexionó en el peso de las palabras de ella y encontró su respuesta.

—No Bella, no puedo perdonarme… no hasta que haya solucionado todo, no hasta que evite que Mike y James te hagan daño con lo que creen saber.

Él levantó la mano y le recorrió la mejilla ahora sonrojada.

—Cuando te puedas perdonar avísame, yo no puedo juzgarte Edward, sólo avísame y todo quedará sanado.

Ella salió corriendo ante la intensidad de sus sentimientos al sentirlo tan receptivo. Antes de escapar, lo último que vio reflejado en sus ojos parecidos a dos esmeraldas brillantes y profundas, fue amor, verdadero, único y real amor por ella.

Qué fuerte que él pudiera amarla de esa forma. Nunca, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

Unas lágrimas calentaron sus mejillas mientras ella caía en la cama abrumada por la fuerza de esa emoción.

*****

Charlie veía un partido, como religiosamente lo hacía cada noche de lunes, bueno, cada noche de la semana. Esta vez su equipo jugaba y, lamentablemente, le estaban dando una paliza. Malhumorado, aventó el control remoto contra el sofá después de apagar el televisor; era obvio que iban a perder.

Se disponía ir a su alcoba para dormir, eran las ocho de la noche y al día siguiente debía madrugar para ir a la estación; pero un leve toque de nudillos en su puerta lo detuvo.

Se extrañó, no era hora para hacer una visita. De hecho, nunca recibía visitas, hasta sus mejores amigos Billy y Harry evitaban vulnerar esa soledad de la que ahora disfrutaba tan intensamente.

Ya no era como cuando Renée se acababa de marchar, cuando los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y un desespero enorme se apoderaba de su ser, no como cuando cerraba los ojos y en sus pesadillas la veía a ella revolcándose apasionada con Carlisle, dándole mucho más de lo que le dio a él mismo, su verdadero esposo. En esas épocas lo corroía hasta el alma saber que ella ni siquiera había sentido una pasión real y verdadera por él, la luna de miel fue fogosa pero solo por su parte, Renée se mostraba como resignada y lo dejaba hacer, pero apenas se encontró embarazada se alejó de él completamente y no le permitió compartir más intimidad, ni aún cuando estaba plenamente recuperada del parto.

La muy maldita desfogaba toda esa sexualidad de la que era capaz con Carlisle Cullen. Sin duda la naturaleza de Renée era apasionada, lo había vislumbrado siempre, pues se conocían desde pequeños; pero hubiera sabido que ella le aceptó despechada ante el rechazo de Carlisle nunca se hubiera casado con ella.

Pero tampoco hubiera nacido el sol de su vida: su hija.

El suave toque en la puerta se escuchó de nuevo. Se encogió de hombros y fue a abrir a su desconocido invitado, aunque este no fuese bienvenido.

Iba a cerrar la puerta al ver quien era, pero la mano del visitante se interpuso, abriéndola del todo.

—Charlie, debemos hablar.

Tenía razón, este invitado no era bienvenido. Finalmente lo dejó entrar.

Carlisle Cullen se sentó en el sofá, porque sabía que lo que tenían que hablar era largo y difícil.

—Habla pronto, te quiero fuera de mi casa en breves momentos.

—Debemos decirle la verdad a Bella —soltó Carlisle sin miramientos.

Los ojos cafés de Charlie centellearon de ira.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco? Tras de que ella no quiere acercase a su madre ni por asomo, le destruirás la poca buena imagen que tiene de ella. ¿Y tu propia imagen? ¿No te preocupa, Carlisle? ¿Ahora que la has atraído hacia tí, que la cuidas y tratas de reemplazarme? Además me odiará por habérselo ocultado. No lo haré, ella no lo sabrá nunca. Es una vergüenza para mí, para Renée, para ti...

—Ya basta de mentiras, estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias Charlie, lo que no estoy dispuesto a asumir es que Bella siga sintiendo que tuvo la culpa de la ruptura de sus padres, ¿te has dado cuenta de eso? Ella cree que ustedes se separaron porque ella nació y era una carga muy grande para su propia madre... ella se culpa por tus años de soledad, porque has tenido que cumplir el papel de madre y padre al tiempo...

Charlie guardó silencio pasmado ante el asombro. Carlisle continúo implacable.

—Bella no se podrá amar plenamente si no logra perdonarse, ese ha sido mi papel en las sesiones de terapia; pero ¿cómo emprender un proceso para que se perdone de algo que no ha hecho? Ni el psiquiatra más prestigioso del mundo podría hacer nada con ello. Me siento como el más falso de los falsos Charlie, un hipócrita como ninguno, ya no puedo ni mirarla a los ojos... ¡no puedo cuando el único culpable de todo soy yo mismo!

—¡Renée también tuvo la culpa! —prácticamente gritó Charlie rebasado porque Carlisle quisiera exonerarla y asumir la responsabilidad él solo.

—Charlie... ella era... tan joven. Cometió tantos errores… pero yo era mucho mayor, yo ya estaba casado, ya era médico, yo... ¡Maldita sea Charlie! No me obligues a decirlo...

—¿Qué te has guardado todos estos años, Cullen? ¿Qué no me has dicho de éste episodio que dejó destruidas a tantas personas sin que les importara? ¡Habla de una vez!

Carlisle se levantó y caminó por la estancia con tristeza. Si Charlie hubiera tenido un bar en casa se hubiera encaminado a él para obtener un sorbo de whisky puro, pero ante la situación se acercó a la cocina, tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua de la llave. Tomó un sorbo despacio, ante la mirada exasperada de Charlie.

—Charlie... la verdad, yo engañé a Renée, nunca le dije que la amaba, lo juro; pero le hice promesas, promesas que sabía no podía cumplir.

—¿Con qué propósito? —Charlie se atragantó con las palabras, sobre todo al reconocer que no había sanado en lo absoluto con relación a su pasado.

—Con el propósito de que no me abandonara, ella quería más que ser mi amante, más que tener sexo a escondidas en el hospital o en cualquier motel en Port Angeles...

—No quiero de detalles Carlisle, por favor...

—El sexo a veces puede atar más que el amor. Le prometí que dejaría a Esme, a mis hijos, le prometí una nueva vida, diferente, lejos de Forks, y cuando ella se dio cuenta de que yo no cumpliría nunca, de que todo había sido falso de mi parte... el golpe fue peor. Ella tenía que huir, por su salud mental, para no perder la cordura... ella dejó de tener sexo contigo pero yo no dejé de tenerlo con Esme, y eso que estaba embarazada... ella estaba dispuesta a dejarte y a dejar a su hija, por mí; pero yo nunca estuve dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. Nunca dejé de amar a Esme, y la única forma de lograr que todo terminara, cuando no pude más, cuando el nacimiento de Alice me dejó marcado con su mirada tierna y amorosa, fui tan cruel con ella que quedó destruida. Yo la destruí, así como destruí a tu familia, así como destruí la autoestima de Bella, que ahora sigue tan frágil.

—Y ahora quieres destruirme de nuevo, no sólo te llevaste a Bella convenciéndola de vivir en tu casa, llenándola de lujos que yo no puedo darle, sino que ahora planeas confrontarla con el episodio más amargo de su corta existencia. ¿Quién te crees para estar destruyendo a las personas, Carlisle? ¿Acaso Dios?

—No, Dios no, sólo soy un monstruo...

—Me has quitado todo, a mi esposa, ahora a mi hija. Y nada te da derecho a lo que quieres hacer, nada a dañar el único afecto real que tengo en la vida, ¿o crees que Bella no me odiará también cuando lo sepa? Lo he sabido siempre, se lo he ocultado... ¿Y se lo dirás a tus hijos también? Si en ese momento no acabaste con tu familia, lo harás ahora.

—Esme está de acuerdo con que hable, ya mis hijos son casi adultos, tendrán que entender —Carlisle se mesó con desesperación los cabellos con las manos, en un gesto tan parecido al de su hijo que cualquiera que les conociera a ambos hubiera reído al comprobar la similitud—. Además, temo que ella se entere por alguna otra persona, ya sabes, en el hospital con Renée no fuimos tan sutiles como para ocultarlo.

—No, no permitiré que lo hagas. Si querías mi autorización para tal adefesio, no la tienes. Y lárgate de una buena vez.

Carlisle suspiró resignado, sabía que Charlie no iba a crecer, cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta Charlie le detuvo un instante.

—Por favor, llévale una nota a mi hija, le han dejado un mensaje telefónico.

Con rapidez garabateó unos trazos en una hoja y se la entregó para cerrar la puerta sin despedirse.

Carlisle se dirigió despacio hacia su Mercedes negro. Antes de prender el auto tomó el papel que le había dado Charlie y pensó en dejarlo en la guantera, nunca hubiera pensado en vulnerar la confianza de Charlie al entregarle ese mensaje para su hija y le era claro que él le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no lo leería, pero la curiosidad lo superó. Prendió una luz tenue y lo abrió despacio, como si esperara encontrar una gran revelación.

Y la encontró.

"_Princesa, tu madre te ha llamado insistentemente, comunícate con ella, está preocupada porque hace mucho no hablan. Por favor, no le digas con quién estás viviendo, ya la conoces, si sabe que no vives ahora conmigo se preocupará más y te llamará más a menudo. Recuerda que su número de celular es... Sabes que te amo. Charlie."_

Carlisle, como si estuviera cometiendo un delito, tomó su teléfono celular y guardó el número en la memoria. Si Charlie no le autorizaba para contar esa verdad vergonzosa que le carcomía, quizá Renée sí estuviera dispuesta a hacerlo.

Finalmente, él mismo la había dejado sin nada que perder.

*****

Bella estuvo encerrada en su habitación hasta la hora de la cena, bajó para ayudar a Esme pero un sonido hermoso y rítmico la atrajo hacia el gran salón.

Unas notas musicales intensas y llenas de sentimiento la abrumaron. Pensó en que ni siquiera un Cd de la música que más le gustaba sonaría de esa forma, tan real, tan directa, que le hablaba tan certeramente a su corazón.

Giró por el pasillo hacia el salón y lo contempló a él, tocando rápida y ágilmente las teclas del piano a las que sacaba notas encadenadas y profundas. Él la observó con su vista periférica pero siguió concentrado en el pentagrama, sólo que su corazón latió con más fuerza y pudo darle más sentimiento a lo que tocaba.

Ella se acercó como si estuviera guiada por un impulso inevitable, Edward le atraía como un imán, como si fuera su naturaleza estar cerca de él, como si ella hubiera nacido especialmente y esencialmente, para complementarle.

No había cerca sillas alrededor del piano, y ella quería estar allí, a su lado, prácticamente tocarle con los ojos, con la mirada, entonces se sentó en la misma silla que él, tan cerca que sus cuerpos se rozaban.

Él sonrió cuando la miró a los ojos sin perder el ritmo de la melodía, volvió los ojos a la partitura y le dijo:

—Un día te prometí que tocaría para ti. Hoy lo estoy cumpliendo Bella.

—¿Tocas para mí?

—Para ti. Únicamente.

—Pero no me llamaste, ¿Cómo sabías que vendría? Desde mi habitación no se escucha...

—Porque eres como una mariposa Bella, una hermosa, grandiosa y espectacular, con las alas como pétalos de rosa.

—¿Como una mariposa? —le dijo ella mirándole sonrojada, profundamente emocionada.

—Sí, eres como una mariposa, cuando me acerco y te abrumo de atenciones, te alejas; cuando me quedo quieto sólo debo esperar que para bajes son sigilo y te hagas tan cerca que puedo sentir el aroma de tu piel.

Ambos se estremecieron, él miró la curva de su cuello con anhelo, con ansias de probarla y hacerla sentir, y ella se sintió como si él la desnudara con esa mirada. Recordó que en efecto así actuaban las mariposas, cuando te acercas y te mueves, huyen, cuando te quedas quieto, se acercan y te tocan.

Ella sonrió con suavidad, controlando la electricidad que le recorría el cuerpo.

—Yo pensé que me considerarías más bien un gusano...

—Bueno —concedió él riendo—, quizá un gusano de seda, porque tu piel es tan suave...

—Por favor, continúa tocando —le interrumpió, porque sus palabras la hacían vibrar más de lo debido.

Él obedeció. La melodía les llenaba y era como si les purificara, por un momento no hubo ofensas, ni culpas, ni remordimientos por nada. Hasta que un grito desde el comedor los sobresaltó.

—¡La cena está servida!

La burbuja de magia se reventó al momento en que Edward alejó sus manos de las teclas, pero Bella seguía embriagada en esa música encantadora.

—Por cierto, si es lo que necesitas para perdonarte a ti mismo, para que no se generen más daños y todo se arregle, iré al baile —le dijo Bella y respiró hondo ante todo lo que implicaba—, contigo.

Y huyó con rapidez hacia el comedor, dejando a Edward sentado allí, apabullado pero feliz, con una amplia sonrisa.

¿Y ahora qué le diría a Emmett? —pensaba Bella —pero no veía otra salida para ayudar a Edward, a Carlisle, a Charlie y a ella misma, que asistiendo al baile de graduación con Edward.

Aunque le pesaba dejar por el camino promesas rotas.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Bueno sí, el estrés y la falta de tiempo no me dejaban escribir, pero acá estoy y espero, tengo la esperanza, de que les haya gustado éste cap.**

**Gracias a todas y todos los que votaron por mi fic OUROBOROS en el concurso: Hateful Lemonade Contest. ¡Quédé en el segundo lugar entre 19 muy excelentes competidoras! Lo debo completamente a ustedes.**

**No olviden visitar Fanfiction Twilight, el sitio Web que compartimos: Cunning Angel, Jazzy, Anju Dark, Jeanine Cullen, Ljoo, Mommy Bad Girl, Alejita Masen, Victoria Everglott, Dulce y Fuerte, Kokoro, Yuliss y yo, el link está en mi perfil.**

**Gracias por sus generosos reviews, alertas y favoritos y bienvenida especial a todas las nuevas lectoras.**

**Ojalá se animen a comentar, ya saben, sus comentarios son el alimento de mi alma.**

**Un beso.**

**Saranya.x **


	20. Chapter 20

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

**TIPO**: Universo alternativo – todos humanos.

**DISCLAIMER**: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia sí es mía.

Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

_**Dedicado quienes me leen y comentan, gracias a ustedes mi fic sigue vivo, ver nota al final sobre mi regalo de navidad para todos y todas.**_

**CAPÍTULO 20 **

Jasper estaba exasperado.

Horas y horas revisando cuentas e informes y finalmente la reunión con los abogados en Port Angeles; agotador. ¡Y eso que debían sentirse afortunados de que hubieran tenido la deferencia de haber venido desde Seattle!

Además, María estaba posesiva y celosa; sabía que su situación con ella no podía prolongarse por mucho tiempo más.

Alice, Alice... resonaba su nombre en su mente como si ella en ese momento le estuviera llamando. Su voz, sus besos, el recuerdo potente del placer compartido, no le permitían concentrarse del todo.

Anheló con todas sus fuerzas que María se fuera de su lado, y poder tener acceso a Alice de manera formal. Reconocía que haber comenzado con sexo una relación tan importante no había sido la mejor forma; prácticamente habían hablado poco y de pronto fue una pasión paranormal la que los avasalló, a ambos. Pero tenía esa certeza pura e inobjetable de que ella era la mujer que necesitaba como compañera de su vida. Ella le había dado su pasión inexperta sin pedir nada a cambio, sin promesas de amor o matrimonio; se había entregado con la mayor generosidad con que mujer alguna lo había hecho.

Estaba maravillado en el recuerdo de su cuerpo, pequeño, caliente, hábil y presto al placer, como cargado de una sabiduría innata en el arte de amar. Ninguna mujer había amado su cuerpo de esa forma que le rozaba el alma, que le trastornaba la mente, que le hacía anhelarla más y más.

Además sentía furia por el desfalco que había dejado Jenks en sus arcas, había sido una cifra exorbitante la perdida, sin embargo, nada comparado con el capital de sus recursos. Pero él se había aprovechado de la buena fe de Rose, ella había hecho lo máximo para estar pendiente de todo, pero el patrimonio Hale era inabarcable para controlar todos los posibles puntos de fuga, y Jenks supo exactamente como efectuar el robo, quizá continuado durante varios meses.

Jasper cuestionaba si volvería a Inglaterra, aunque nunca imaginó su futuro en los Estados Unidos y lo esperaba la mejor universidad de Europa. Ahora tenía dos poderosos motivos para quedarse, Rose no podía continuar manejándolo todo sola, sacrificando su vida personal y la posibilidad de hacer una carrera universitaria, por manejar los negocios, y Alice, Alice, su lugar estaba donde estuviera ella, en Forks, en Arabia o en la Patagonia, siempre y cuando fuera donde estaba ella.

Sólo faltaba el pequeño detalle de embarcar a María en un avión de vuelta a Inglaterra, sola, aunque ella estaba tan a gusto revisando documentos con Royce —se habían entendido bastante bien— que sabía que esa sería una tarea difícil.

Suspiró en medio de la reunión sintiendo el aroma de Alice, como si ella estuviera allí, a su lado, en su presencia.

Esa noche daría el paso para que María saliera de su vida, no podía llegar con ella a la cena a la que les habían invitado los Cullen, y ella merecía su sinceridad.

*****

Emmett sentía que no tenía inspiración para hablar con Rose.

Tomaron un café en medio de un silencio turbador hasta que ella le tomó el rostro por la barbilla y le hizo enfrentar sus ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —ella le conocía bastante bien para advertirlo.

¿Pero quién era él ahora en su vida para reprocharle algo? ¿Y menos, que tratara de olvidarlo, cuando él no era nada, absolutamente nada?

Extrañamente habló en contra de sus propios deseos.

—Nada, me alegra que trates y logres superarme, me inquieta, pero me alegra de verdad —sin embargo el azul de sus ojos se había vuelto color mar de hielo, como en esas tardes de tormenta en las que el mar está turbulento y agitado y del polo bajan ráfagas de aire gélido.

Rose estaba acostumbrada a las miradas cálidas de su amado y verle le hizo darse cuenta, confrontar finalmente, cuanto había perdido y cuan real era su pérdida. Contuvo las lágrimas que ya brotaban de su ser y permitió que la conversación fluyera hacia trivialidades.

Sin embargo, el beso que recibió en la comisura de los labios cuando se despidieron mostró señales del ardor de tiempos pasados.

Confundida, se dio cuenta de lo poco sano que era verle, de lo perturbador que le seguía siendo, y sabiendo que tenía todas las de perder, se propuso poner distancia. Recordó que precisamente Esme y Carlisle les habían invitado a cenar en esa semana, ¿cómo poner distancia cuando todo la hacía llegar nuevo hacia él? Royce la ayudaría en ese propósito.

*****

Bella, después de la cena, en la cual no fue capaz de mirar a Emmett a los ojos, llegó a su habitación con un leve temblor recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Recordó que debía llamara a Charlie y reprocharle la absurda regla que le había impuesto, pero lo pensó con detenimiento.

Reprocharle era alertarlo.

Finalmente, el mayor temor de su padre se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, había algo allí con Edward, algo real latía en medio de ellos, unos sentimientos que como ella nunca se lo había esperado, eran mutuos, y no iba ahora a poner en alerta a su padre cuando estaba haciendo avances tan significativos estando en esa casa. Si ella le decía a Charlie que era una estupidez la regla que había establecido para su permanencia allí, él como buen policía que era, olería el peligro y ella terminaría de inmediato por fuera de la Mansión Cullen.

Desenvolvió un papel que le había entregado Carlisle con un mensaje de Charlie y lo leyó con curiosidad.

Renée.

¿Para qué su padre se molestaba en trasmitirle mensajes de ella? No eran bien recibidos, nunca. Le extrañó que su padre le pidiera que prácticamente le mintiera a su madre. ¿Qué más le daba a ella que estuviera viviendo con los Cullen? La verdad, la tenía sin cuidado que se enterara o no. Finalmente, ella, aunque reclamara derechos de madre, no tenía ninguno. Sólo Charlie podría sacarla de esa casa ahora.

Rompió el papel sin molestarse siquiera en anotar el número de teléfono.

De pronto otro punto la inquietó aún más.

¿Desde cuando Carlisle y Charlie se encontraban como para que le estuviera enviando papelitos con él? Eso sí que era más raro que ver una nave extraterrestre acuatizando en las costas de La Push.

Se durmió inquieta, rememorando notas de piano y miradas intensas que alteraban el ritmo de su corazón, extrañando una presencia que la noche anterior había dormido a los pies de su cama.

*****

Carlisle después de la cena se encerró en su despacho.

Esme sabía que cuando tenía ese rostro taciturno y los ojos inyectados de preocupación lo mejor era darle su tiempo de soledad.

Él tenía un extraño presentimiento. Se rió en su fuero interno, si Alice tuviera esa especie de premonición no le parecería raro; él, en cambio, era hombre práctico, nada dado a impulsos del alma o cosas por el estilo, pero éste caso en particular —con todas sus implicaciones: Bella y su propia familia— le había despertado habilidades antes ocultas como la de preocuparse por cosas que ni siquiera habían pasado, pero tenía el temor que ocurrieran.

Tenía que contarle a Bella la verdad.

Todo se reducía a algo tan fácil como eso, al día siguiente habían pactado otra sesión de terapia psiquiátrica y ya no soportaba la carga de seguir ocultándole la verdad, cuando esa verdad la aliviaría de la peor carga que había llevado en toda su existencia.

Y sabía que no sería tan fácil, su ética profesional, aunque estuviera implicado en el asunto, o quizá por eso mismo, le impedía obrar sin el consentimiento de los padres de Bella, o por lo menos, de uno de ellos.

Se sentó en la gran silla frente al escritorio y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Necesitaba recopilar ánimo para poder hablar con Renée, después de casi diecisiete años sin haber escuchado su voz.

Le intrigaba su propia reacción. Ella fue su amante, ella le dio todo lo que una mujer podía darle a un hombre, hasta había renunciado a su propia familia por él. Dios, que carga tan pesada el amor de una mujer como Renée, pero recordando aún más, especialmente los momentos más íntimos e intensos, no pudo negar que había sido una dulce y apasionada carga durante un tiempo.

Tomó su teléfono celular, buscó en la memoria y pulsó el botón de llamada sin más preámbulos.

El repetitivo timbre sólo lograba disparar más su ansiedad.

—¿Hola? —una voz firme pero dulce se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

Carlisle respiró profundo por enésima vez, recordó que debía dar una respuesta y recuperó su aire profesional, había enfrentado muchas situaciones difíciles, peores incluso.

—Renée, soy Carlisle Cullen.

Obtuvo sólo silencio como respuesta, respiración errática y estática satelital.

—¿Renée?

—Carlisle... —el nombre sonó como un suspiro a través de la línea.

Para Renée escuchar esa voz fue como excitar con explosivos a un volcán dormido que llevaba décadas sin hacer erupción, y la lava de pronto comenzaba a correr y a derretirse: amenazadora y mortal.

Recuerdos.

Malditos recuerdos.

Su voz sugerente, que sin duda surgía de la boca que había llegado a brindarle el máximo placer sólo con rozarla. Carlisle Cullen, su amor, su ruina. Esa era la única voz en el planeta que con sólo escucharla la llenaba de confusos y extraños sentimientos.

¿Cómo podía tener el mismo efecto todavía, después de tantos años? Por eso nunca había podido volver a Forks, si así era sólo con escucharlo, ¿cómo sería verlo?

—Mierda Carlisle, ¿qué haces llamándome?

Era de lo peor que lo hubiera hecho, sobre todo cuando llevaba años construyéndose una vida, una familia y una felicidad que ahora sólo le parecía un engañoso y veleidoso castillo de naipes. Pensó en su esposo para serenarse. Phil la amaba con locura, era apasionado; con el paso de los años y sus hijos, había logrado convertir a Carlisle en una nebulosa de su pasado, casi como si hubiera sido un efímero fantasma que se había cruzado por su camino… pero ahora, con su voz, con él al otro lado de la línea, tan real y tan cierto, el dolor por haberlo perdido se le hizo horriblemente palpable, como cuando tuvo que huir, escapar de Forks para conservar la cordura.

¿Y no que decían que el tiempo lo curaba todo? Charlatanería barata, nada, el tiempo no había curado nada. Tuvo el impulso irrefrenable de colgar, pero fue como si Carlisle lo hubiera adivinado.

—No quería perturbar tu tranquilidad Renée, pero me era indispensable hablarte, es sobre Bella —le indicó de inmediato porque conociendo a Renée como la conocía, tan impulsiva, tardaría décimas de segundo en cortarle la llamada.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con Bella? ¡¿Le pasó algo, está en el hospital?!

Ahora fue el terror el que llenó su mente. Sin duda amaba a Bella, siempre lo había hecho y el mayor remordimiento de su existencia había sido no tener el valor de vivir en la misma ciudad de Carlisle y haberla abandonado, pero, ¿cómo vivir allí viéndole en medio de su ridícula imitación de felicidad marital? ¿Cómo viendo cada día o siendo testigo del daño que le había hecho a Charlie y del reproche de toda la sociedad de Forks, tan absurdamente moralista?

Se obligó a pensar en Phil, en Alec y en Jane, sus hijos amados, que se habían convertido en su polo a tierra.

—Ella está bien —le tranquilizó de inmediato—... está viviendo ahora en mi casa y me he propuesto ayudarla.

—¿En tu casa? ¿Entonces le pasó algo a Charlie? No por Dios...

—Todos están bien y a salvo Renée, Charlie también, Bella tuvo un desmayo hace algún tiempo, pero no era nada grave, era algo... más bien emocional.

—¿Cómo es que Charlie no me ha dicho nada de eso? He llamado a Bella a su casa y nunca ha estado y ya pensaba que se negaba como habitúa hacerlo, pero no me esperaba esto de Charlie, yo debía saber que Bella tenía problemas.

—Renée, no seas ingenua, claro que Bella tiene problemas, ¿qué esperabas, si su madre la abandonó siendo todavía una bebé? ¿Qué esperabas si ella se cree culpable de la ruptura tuya con Charlie? Maldición Renée, no puedes decir que lo ignorabas todo y culpar a otros cuando no has estado aquí para velar por tu hija y cuando tu misma le has causado daño —el tono de la conversación ya era alto, demasiado pronto. Como en la última conversación que habían tenido.

—Y tú también Carlisle, sin duda, tienes que ver con ese daño que le hemos causado. ¡No puedes aparentar inocencia ahora!

—Claro que no, asumo mi parte, por eso te llamo, nada más que por eso.

—Dime, ¿qué le pasa a Bella?, ¿cómo es que se culpa de lo ocurrido entre su padre y yo? Es absurdo, sólo nosotros somos responsables, ni ella, ni Charlie...

—¿Alguna vez te has tomado la molestia de hablar con Bella siquiera de los motivos de la ruptura? Bueno Renée, ¿alguna vez te has tomado la molestia de hablar con ella sobre algo? ¿Alguna vez, por lo menos, pactaste que Charlie hablara con ella al respecto? Ha crecido ignorándolo todo, sólo sabiendo que te fuiste, que ella era una bebé y la dejaste sola para buscar tu camino, ¿qué más podía pensar sino que no querías a una hija como estorbo? ¿Qué podía pensar cuando tuviste a tus mellizos y a ellos si los ha amado y cuidado? ¡Que el motivo era ella, específicamente!

Renée guardó silencio. Unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, y supo que Carlisle tenía razón; era obvio que Bella hubiera deducido tan erróneamente sobre el asunto. Ella era una frágil niña y recibió todo el peso de sus propios errores, y ella misma nunca tuvo el coraje para resolverlo todo, para volver a Forks o para llevársela con ella.

Nunca se preocupó tampoco en hablar con Charlie para acordar contarle por lo menos alguna versión de lo ocurrido entre ellos. No pudo defenderse ante las acusaciones de Carlisle, no tenía como, igual, él ya había aceptado compartir la culpa.

—Carlisle, ¿qué tan dañada está ella? Sé que es tarde, pero ¿puedo hacer algo? ¿Por qué vive contigo, con tu familia? —esa idea la aterraba más, esa familia de cuya contemplación huyó, era ahora el hogar de Bella.

—A ella le faltaba una figura materna o femenina de referencia para muchas cosas, hasta para las más elementales, como su propio autocuidado y arreglo personal. Detestaba mostrarse como mujer; es una jovencita preciosa y trataba de ocultarlo porque sentía que desmerecía de todo, del afecto que le prodigaran, de la admiración que un joven pudiera sentir por ella. Esme y Alice han sido de gran ayuda, ahora ella está en proceso, se acepta como una chica joven y atractiva, o está en camino, aumentado su autoestima. Esme ha sido invaluable para ello.

Los viejos celos revivieron en el fondo del ser de Renée. Y todo su resentimiento.

—Claro, Esme siempre ha sido de lo más perfecta, especialmente cuando se trata de ocupar el lugar que yo debiera estar ocupando.

—Qué egoísta eres, Renée —el dejo de tristeza de Carlisle la hizo reaccionar un poco.

—Lo siento.

—Bella debe saber la verdad, esa es la conclusión, debe liberarse de esa carga para poder seguir con su vida en paz, para poder encontrar una pareja, alguien con quien formar una familia, para seguir una carrera profesional. Lo necesita, en verdad.

Ella quedó pensativa unos breves momentos.

—Sólo Charlie podría autorizarte a decirle la verdad a Bella, ya sabes, se decepcionará de todos, de mí ya no importa porque finalmente la he decepcionado siempre y eso es lo único que espera; pero de Charlie por no habérselo dicho, de ti, que por lo visto ahora eres su protector...

—Charlie no quiere hablar de ello, no me autorizó ni lo hará.

—Hablaré con él. Lo prometo. Pero quiero a mi hija fuera de tu casa y eso también lo hablaré con él.

Después de un breve instante ambos colgaron sin despedirse.

Lo peor fue que la lava no se serenó para seguir latiendo por debajo de la superficie terrestre, Renée supo que ese volcán que se acababa de despertar no se apaciguaría fácilmente. Además de ofuscarla sobremanera la voz de Carlisle, se dio cuenta de que le era intolerable pensar en Esme ocupado su rol de madre con Bella.

Esa mujer quería llevárselo todo, a su amor, a la que debió ser su familia, a su propia hija...

Carlisle sólo pudo pensar que se había equivocado. En éste caso, el remedio iba a ser peor que la enfermedad. Y Renée... no había cambiado ni un ápice.

Por un momento deseó que Bella se enterara de la verdad por cualquier forma, finalmente sus padres eran unos egoístas y aunque su relación con ella saldría sacrificada de todo esto, y él la valoraba en demasía, era preferible construir con ella una relación basada en la verdad, costara lo que costara.

Pero no podía hacer que se precipitaran los acontecimientos, pensó, que como diría Alice, todo estaba en manos del destino.

*****

James miraba por el rabillo del ojo a la suculenta mesera que les estaba sirviendo las hamburguesas.

—¿Haces parte del menú, querida? Eres mi receta perfecta, tal cual —le decía insinuantemente ante la buena respuesta gestual que estaba obteniendo.

—Déjala en paz —le dijo Mike fastidiado, más que todo asqueado. James podía llegar a ser muy repulsivo cuando se las daba de seductor, cosa que no era.

—¿Por qué la dejo en paz si está más que dispuesta? —le dijo susurrante y alzó la voz de pronto— ¿Cómo te llamas ricura?

—Victoria, precioso. ¿Y tú, eres de los chicos que salen con alguna cosa o de los que dejan iniciada a la chica y luego ni fu ni fa?

—Yo diría que soy de los chicos que salen no con una cosa, sino con una cosota, ya lo verás, más que para satisfacerte. Soy experto en quitarle la frustración a las chicas, te lo aseguro, tengo hasta pruebas documentadas de ello, ¿Acaso te han dejado iniciada? —pensó en el video que tan ingenuamente Tanya se había dejado tomar con su teléfono celular. Si le faltaba el dinero podía venderlo a alguna web por ahí, sobre todo ahora con esa tendencia al video real.

Tanya se moriría si hiciera eso, venganza suficiente por no haberlo dejado volver a su cama. Quizá lo hubiera hecho si el padre de Tanya no fuera abogado.

—Bueno, sí, un chico de tu escuela, supongo, me calentó pero luego sólo me echó un baldado de agua fría.

—No soy así preciosa, y dame los datos de ese chico idiota, de seguro puedo darle una lección por ser tan estúpido de no hacerte caso finalmente. Ahora hay una tendencia perversa de los chicos de mi escuela a tener novia estable, no te imaginas, hemos perdido de la causa del amor libre hasta a los mejores y más prometedores ejemplares.

—Sólo recuerdo que se llama Edward, y que vino acá hace poco con una chica de lo más insignificante.

James y Mike se miraron y rompieron en carcajadas.

—Que pequeño es el mundo —dijo Mike quien continuó devorando su comida con rapidez.

—Muy pequeño.

—¿Lo conoces? —inquirió ella dudosa pero con la esperanza de sacarse la espinita de humillación que le había quedado.

—¡Claro! Es de los ejemplares perdidos por el género femenino para entregarse a una sola mujer. Si quieres, podemos planear un vengancita chiquita, claro, no somos unos delincuentes.

Mike lo miró son sorna sonriendo entre dientes.

A Victoria se le iluminó la mirada como de fuego.

—¡Haré lo que sea necesario! El chico es un cretino.

—Sí que lo es. Bueno, podremos hacer dos cosas, la primera, saldremos esta noche, eres de lo más apetitosa —ella sonrió—; y segundo, sé mi acompañante en el baile de graduación.

A Victoria, ese chico James le simpatizaba, y mucho.

*****

Emmett a la mañana siguiente se había levantado refunfuñando.

Él mismo había preparado el desayuno y la mirada de Bella le hablaba de culpa y remordimiento.

Mierda, ella le era tan transparente.

La miraba a los ojos y de inmediato se sumergía en chocolate caliente que le agitaba las entrañas. Ella también le miraba y Edward se estaba exasperando, lo cual motivaba a Emmett a mirarla más.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado, Emmett? —le preguntó Bella mientras colocaban los platos en el lavavajillas.

Edward limpiaba la mesa y extrañamente para Emmett, no se opuso ni refunfuñó como le era habitual en todo lo relativo a Bella. Aunque se le notaba inquieto.

Algo se tenían entre ellos eso dos.

Maldición. ¿Serían ya algo? Era sumamente consciente de lo que Bella sentía por Edward, esperaba ganarle la partida siendo lo que él no era para ella, pero ahora sin saberlo como, Edward era un apoyo para Bella. Había cambiado del cielo a la tierra, había dejado de lado sus salidas nocturnas y ya no se le veía rodeado y llamado por sus múltiples amantes o admiradoras. Sus padres estaban encantados.

¿Todo eso lo había hecho él por ella?

¿La amaba de verdad? Una ráfaga de remordimiento lo llenó cuando pensó en que él no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Bella. Si Edward la amaba, irrestrictamente y sin dudas, ella merecía un amor de ese tipo, no como el que le podría él dar, lleno de la inseguridad de la atracción que todavía sentía por Rose.

Y ya esa noche sería la cena con los Hale, tendría a Bella y a Rose en la misma mesa, y sólo eso tendría que darle una definición de la medida de sus sentimientos. Pero sería difícil, mucho.

—Claro que podemos hablar. ¿Ya terminaste clases? —ella asintió—. Entonces daremos un paseo.

Salieron en breve tiempo y Bella se dejó relajar por la brisa fría pero fresca que rodeaba los alrededores de la casa. El paraje frente al río era precioso en esa época del año y Esme se había ocupado en que se mantuvieran abundantes las especies de árboles y flores nativas.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —comenzó Emmett.

—Bien... sí, claro —ella le sonrió para despreocuparlo.

—Pero quieres decirme algo...

—Sí.

—Y no es fácil hacerlo.

—Cierto.

—Entonces, es algo que no me va a gustar.

—Ajá.

—Por ende, tiene que ver con Edward...

No es que Emmett fuera experto en silogismos (1), pero se le daban bien en cuanto a Edward y Bella se referiría.

Ella sólo guardó silencio y asintió con su cara, enrojeciendo de vergüenza.

—Tienes una relación con Edward... —aventuró Emmett, ya casi rojo de ira.

—No —contestó ella, dudándolo de todos modos, bueno, técnicamente no tenía nada con Edward.

—Bella, me serviría mucho para saber de lo que quieres hablar que dejaras los monosílabos de lado.

Sin entender como ni por qué, por un impulso que fue más allá de su propio ser, Emmett la tomó de la mano para seguir caminando juntos y darle confianza para hablar. Ella no lo rechazó, finalmente eran amigos, casi como hermanos.

Él quedó más confundido porque se sintió cómodo ante ese roce, esa confianza; esa chica que le serenaba el espíritu y en cuya compañía sentía que el aire era más puro, que las flores eran más coloridas, y que el sol daba más luz.

—Iré al baile de graduación —expresó ella tímidamente.

—¡Es grandioso Bella! No era algo difícil de decirme, nos queda poco más de una semana, si te inquieta bailar puedo darte clases, no porque me moleste eso de que si bailas te caes porque puedo sostenerte, sino para que estés más cómoda.

Emmett brillaba en felicidad, no se imaginó que pudiera alegrarle tanto tan buena noticia. Bella suspiró.

—Emmett, no iré contigo al baile.

Él no se tomó gran cantidad de tiempo de deducir lo que faltaba y le apretó la mano con fuerza, sin querer.

—Diablos, irás con Edward...

—Sí.

—Lo prometiste, que si ibas al baile iba a ser conmigo...

—Lo prometí, es cierto —Bella sentía que no soportaba la opacidad que generaba la desilusión en los ojos de Emmett—, pero hubo circunstancias, que no te puedo contar, que me forzaron a ello. No te puedo negar que no es un sacrificio ir con él, bailar sí lo será, pero estar con Edward, no. Pero ten la seguridad de que sólo algo muy fuerte puede hacerme llegar a romper mis promesas Emmett, te lo juro.

—Le darás a Edward la oportunidad que yo no he tenido, eso no es justo Bella, pensé que en tus promesas podía confiar, sé que estabas medio dormida y yo te la sonsaqué, pero aún así, tu palabra vale, o valía. ¿Me vas decir cuales son esas causas tan misteriosas?

—No —ella fue firme aunque breve.

—Entenderás que sólo pido oportunidades equitativas, hasta que tomes una decisión de si quieres estar con Edward o conmigo... —Emmett supo que había entrado en _"Modo manipulador"._

—No es cuestión de oportunidades Emmett, es cuestión de cómo se den finalmente las cosas, quizá alguno de ustedes sea mi destino, a lo mejor y lo más probable, ninguno lo sea.

—¿Hay otro en tus perspectivas?

—No, claro que no, sólo que es aturdidor que ustedes dos... yo en medio... no sé, prefiero alejarme si es que eso daña la relación entre ustedes, yo sólo soy una chica, una amiga, pero ustedes son familia, hermanos, sangre de la misma sangre, nada ni nadie amerita que una relación como la de ustedes se dañe.

—Ahora luchamos por lo mismo pero al final, el perdedor deberá aceptarlo. No hay salida, si él gana no podré odiarlo, siempre y cuando, haya sido en franca lid. Y esos motivos misteriosos me dicen que él no está jugando limpiamente.

—No es un juego Emmett, y yo no soy el premio o la presa de caza.

—Lo siento, es sólo una forma de decir. Ya que no tengo mi oportunidad en el baile, ¿me darás mi oportunidad ahora?

—¿Ahora? ¿Cómo?

—Así.

Él la giró y la atrajo por la mano con la que la tenía atrapada, la apretó contra su pecho y la cobijo con sus grandes y fornidos brazos. Sin pensárselo dos veces bajó la cabeza a su altura y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, al principio como roces de mariposa y a los segundos, con fuerza buscando que le abriera paso en su boca.

Bella anonadada no reaccionó.

Emmett era todo intensidad y potencia, abrasadora presencia en medio del bosque que implacable les ofrecía cobijo.

Definitivamente, era todo un Cullen.

Era todo un hombre.

Con una sola objeción, no era Edward.

(1) Silogismo: Es una forma de razonamiento deductivo que consta de dos proposiciones como premisas y otra como conclusión, siendo la última una inferencia necesariamente deductiva de las otras dos. (De Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre)

_**Continuará...**_

_**Hoy los avisos parroquiales son más largos que de costumbre.**_

_**VARIOS**_

_**Ésta vez he demorado, lo reconozco, a veces es difícil manejar el entorno para escribir en paz, que es por lo visto lo que necesito para hacerlo. El trabajo de fin de año fue brutal y hay otros proyectos, pero acá estoy con el compromiso irrefutable de continuar y terminar.**_

_**Me preguntan recurrentemente que cuantos capítulos tendrá éste fic, y aunque les digo que ya pronto viene el clímax antes de la resolución, y que la estructura está planeada, no sé realmente cuantos capítulos más salgan, porque hay muchas cosas que se detallan o suceden a medida que escribo, a veces sin duda los personajes toman vías inesperadas, hasta para mí misma. Pero ya todo va camino de resolverse.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, no olviden comentar si lo desean, éste fic tiene muchas visitas pero poco sé si lo leen y sólo sus comentarios me dan un indicativo real de ello.**_

_**Bienvenida especial a todas las nuevas lectoras.**_

_**MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD PARA USTEDES**_

_**Por cierto ¡Feliz Navidad! Mi regalo de Navidad para todas y todos ustedes, que leen, visitan y comentan mis fics, es un One Shot que se llama EL RASTRO DEL MUÉRDAGO, lo pueden visitar en éste link (quitarle los espacios) http : // www. fanfiction. net/s/5596271/1/ o más fácil pueden entrar desde mi perfil.**_

_**El fic además participa en el Cullen Christmas Contest, organizado por Yuliss y Tatarata. Si quieren pueden leer, comentarlo y si les gusta más que las demás historias, votar por él en el siguiente link (quitarle los espacios) http :// www. fanfiction. net/u/2146572/Cullen_Christmas_Contest o más fácil, el link para votar lo encuentran en mi perfil.**_

_**Ésta es la primera ronda de las votaciones, si paso a la siguiente ronda se votaría de nuevo y si paso a la final, de nuevo se votaría entre dos opciones.**_

_**NUEVA HISTORIA**_

_**Adapté una historia propia a nuestro fandom de Twilight, ya está completa y tiene cinco capítulos, la pueden encontrar, también, en mi perfil, se llama EL ENIGMA DEL ERROR.**_

_**Besos para todas, estoy tan agradecida de que me lean, me comenten, son maravillosas en verdad.**_

_**Saludos navideños especiales a las chicas del staff de Fanfiction Twilight y a Steph, mi beta, quien me ha ayudado invaluablemente con mi fic.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	21. Chapter 21

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

TIPO: Universo alternativo – todos humanos.

DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia sí es mía.

Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

_**

* * *

**_

Dedicado a quienes a pesar de la falta de tiempo me leen y me dejan un review, a quienes saben que esa es mi única recompensa, saberme leída y conocer sus opiniones, sus reacciones, sus emociones ante lo que leen.

_**Gracias a Steph por el beteo.**_

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 21

Edward había seguido sigilosamente a Emmett y a Bella.

Lamentablemente, no se fiaba de su hermano, menos cuando Bella lo descorazonaría diciéndole que no le acompañaría al baile, y cuando evadió unos arbustos que le impedía verles comprobó que tenía toda la razón en haber desconfiado.

_**Él la besaba. **_

Con fuerza, con ímpetu, como él cuando la tenía embriagadoramente entre sus brazos. ¿Cómo culparlo cuando ella tenía el mismo efecto sobre él mismo? Pero una ira feroz y atronadora de desenvolvió en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que esos labios que habían sido sólo suyos, ahora era de otro, de su propio hermano. Él era el primero que los había probado, pero ahora no, ya no era el único, Emmett la saboreaba como si fuera un dulce anhelado y querido, y ella... ella... no se lo impedía.

Emmett podía darle a Bella mucho, era un hombre lleno de buen humor, de gusto por la vida, de la alegría que a veces le faltaba tanto a la vida de Bella. Edward sabía que aún tenía mucha amargura en su propio corazón, mucho de un dolor indescifrable que él mismo no comprendía en su interior, de algo relativo al amor que le dejaba amargura y que le había impedido tener una relación normal y formal hasta ahora que la quería con Bella.

Pero él quería ser la alegría de Bella, la razón de su vida, o por lo menos, su aliciente para continuar, para seguir adelante, para estudiar, para tener una profesión, quizá hasta formar una familia...

No importaba que Emmett pudiera ser mejor para ella.

Estaba muy lejos todavía como para golpear a Emmett y separarlo de ella; corrió con todas sus fuerzas aunque con sigilo, sin saber si debía cortar ese ya tan largo beso o dejar que ella tomara la decisión apropiada, finalmente, ¿quién era él para impedir que Bella le diera sus labios, hasta su cuerpo, a quien quisiera?, ¿acaso eran algo? Nada, no eran nada todavía.

¿Acaso solo el haberla probado, saboreado por primera vez le daba derechos de propiedad? Ni siquiera un matrimonio lo haría. Ella era una humana casi adulta, con toda sus facultades para decidir sobre sí misma. Si no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando entonces podía separase de Emmett, él respetaría esa decisión sin duda alguna.

Trató de controlar su ira y se fue acercando, con un esfuerzo extraordinario se contuvo, sólo intervendría si la cosa se iba a mayores.

Una extraña intuición lo obligó a no detener forzosamente ese beso, ella estaba tan quieta, no le tomaba del cabello, no le enterraba las uñas en el cuero cabelludo y no lo atraía hacia sí misma, como cuando él la besaba, cuando sus labios se unían ella tomaba la iniciativa y terminaba rebasando su propia pasión.

Ahora no era igual. Para nada.

_**Él la besaba.**_

Con fuerza, con ímpetu, con pasión, ella se quedó como de piedra recibiendo esos labios, esa lengua que insistente que se abría paso, con sabiduría, con persistencia, hasta que se encontró con su propia lengua y la acarició ansioso, encantado con el sabor.

Ella pensó en retirarse pero el beso era dulce, apasionado y silencioso, cálido como era Emmett completo, le transmitía alegría y ganas de vivir.

¿Cómo negarle un beso a esa fuerza y calidez de oso de peluche, gigante y tierno? No podía, se sentía incapaz, permitió el beso sin entregarse, hurgando en su interior sus sensaciones, sus sentimientos. Él era un hombre, transmitía masculinidad y deseo, era un Cullen, pero lamentablemente no era Edward. Definitivamente, no era él.

Una suave calidez se apoderaba de ella, encontró la suavidad que le recorría las venas pero extrañó el volcán de lava que desataban otros besos en su interior. ¿Dónde estaba la fuerza apabullante de pasión que le desataba Edward? En ninguna parte. Ni su sangre ni su sexo se encendían e incendiaban; su sabor era dulce, amable, pero no intoxicante, no le perturbaba los sentidos o lo hacía perderlo, no se llenaba de esa pulsión frenética y ansiosa que le generaban los besos de Edward.

Una palabra se coló en su interior paralizándola aún más.

Incesto.

Se sentía como cometiendo incesto. Era ridículo, Emmett no era su hermano de sangre, pero sus sentimientos si lo eran. Eran de hermano, lo amaba, como podía haber llegado a amar a su hermano de haber crecido juntos.

_**Él la besaba. **_

Con fuerza, con ímpetu, como hacía mucho tiempo no se entregaba a un beso. Era una oportunidad única para sondear su interior y el de ella, para reconocer y saber sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, para saber si la amaba de verdad a ella o a Rosalie, y para que ella también supiera que Edward no era único, que había más hombres en el planeta tierra, dispuestos, disponibles para ella.

El sabor de esos labios le era especial y único, pero ella no se entregaba al beso, simplemente lo dejaba hacer y le permitió abrirse camino dentro de su boca, acariciar su lengua, explorar su paladar y sus dientes, las caricias le eran cálidas y febriles. Sin embargo sintió la poca entrega de ella, su pasividad y… le dolió.

Le apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos y le acarició la espalda buscando la respuesta que buscaba, pero nada, ella parecía una pequeña mole de ternura paralizada, permitiendo, dejando, pero no tomando iniciativa alguna. Él requería que su boca se abriera y se abrió, que sus labios se flexibilizaran para morderlos con suavidad y lo logró, que su saliva la llenara y ella la absorbió, pero sus movimientos eran leves y nada agresivos y ni siquiera las caricias adicionales lograron despertarla del dulce letargo en que la había sumido.

Maldición, pensaba Emmett en su interior, ¿dónde estaban el mareo, el desmayo? Ella había perdido el sentido la primera vez que Edward la había besado, y ahora, sólo sentía entrega desapasionada, resignada quizá.

Una palabra se coló en su mente estremeciéndolo de decepción: incesto. Ella lo sentía y amaba como a un hermano y él se había equivocado forzando una situación que sólo podía hacerla sentir incómoda.

Sabiendo que su única y fallida oportunidad terminaba la apartó suavemente con renuencia, depositó un suave y dulce beso final en sus labios y se separó lentamente.

No fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos, avergonzado.

—¿Fue tan malo? —indagó buscando por lo menos salir con algo de su orgullo de hombre intacto.

—No fue malo —le dijo ella sonriendo, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar a acariciarle la mejilla y haciendo que la mirara—. De seguro a cualquier chica le encantan tus besos, eres magnífico, lo que pasa... es que... no estoy enamorada de ti.

Un suspiro de alivio resonó detrás del grueso roble más cercano, pero pasó desapercibido a los oídos de Emmett y Bella, concentrados en su conversación.

—Lo siento Bella, no quise hacer que te sintieras mal.

—No fue malo, lo repito, tú lo necesitabas para aclarar tus sentimientos, y para que fueras consciente de los míos.

—Gracias, si, ese beso me confronta con muchas cosas que has dicho pero que no había podido palpar. ¿Tanto lo amas? Es impresionante, no logré ninguna respuesta tuya, sentí tu cariño, pero nada más.

—No se manda en el corazón Emmett, amarte a ti hubiera sido tan fácil, más que a Edward, pero lo amo a él, desde siempre. No es algo que pueda cambiar o contra lo que pueda luchar.

—¿Por qué él se lleva el premio mayor? Ni siquiera compró el billete de lotería, no se la ha jugado por ti, nada.

—Sí se la ha jugado por mí Emmett, ha cambiado mucho, hasta es evidente para ti.

—Bueno, sí, es cierto, pero es horriblemente frustrante. —Él golpeó con fuerza el tronco del árbol detrás del cual estaba Edward, quien se agitó pesando que había sido descubierto. Guardó silencio hasta que se dio cuenta que había sido una reacción instintiva de su hermano—. Me siento terrible, mi sensación es casi como de haber forzado a una hermana menor a besarme, por Dios, perdóname, no debí...

—Emmett, tranquilo, no hay nada que perdonar.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que todo quede en el olvido?

—Sólo luchar por tu felicidad Emmett, olvídate de mí. Soy tu amiga, tu hermana, no quiero vivir sin tus abrazos, sin tu ternura y alegría, pero no puedo corresponderte románticamente, como mujer.

—Me he dado cuenta de ello —Emmett perdió su mirada en la lejanía, en el cielo iluminado por el sol opaco de Forks—. Quiero estar solo.

—Bien, me marcho, recuerda que cuentas conmigo, con Alice, y no olvides a Rosalie.

Edward hubiera querido decirle en ese momento que también contaba con él, de pronto, al dejar de sentir a Emmett como un rival, todo el afecto de hermano había resurgido y quiso ayudar a consolarlo. Él era el ganador, sólo esperaba tener la dignidad y la fuerza para obrar en consecuencia, para hacer feliz a Bella como ella lo merecía. Se escabulló con sigilo antes de que Bella comenzara a caminar hacia la casa, sentía el alma tranquila, plena, Bella le amaba él, únicamente.

Qué más daba que otros labios la hubieran tocado, si era evidente que ella sólo quería los de él; Bella supo apreciar la diferencia y Edward había sido el elegido. Él había comprobado esa diferencia cuando había querido olvidar a Bella besando a Tanya, buscando hasta mucho más con ella, habían sido besos vacíos, sin forma, sin sabor, sin sentido.

Ella había elegido su amor, y algún día él lograría ser digno de esa elección.

*****

María se había puesto más que difícil la noche anterior.

Nada más entrar en casa se lanzó en sus brazos para besarlo con intensidad, pero él ya no podía físicamente corresponderle.

Jasper la apartó de sí con fuerza, sin disimular la incomodidad que sentía.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¡Estás tan cambiado!

Ella le acariciaba el ceño fruncido, sabía con certeza que no era amada, pero deseaba saber con desesperación que había precipitado que él se diera cuenta; nunca había tenido una oportunidad como esta, tanto dinero en las arcas de esa familia, por Dios, era inimaginable, Royce la había informado plenamente de todo.

—María, quiero que regreses a Inglaterra, todo ha sido un error. Lo siento.

Furia refulgió en sus ojos negros.

—No puedes sacarme así como así de tu vida Jasper, me hiciste renunciar a mi beca para el curso de verano en Oxford, he compartido mi cama contigo durante el último tiempo entregándome plenamente a ti, sin restricciones, hubiera podido ir a mi país a ver a mi familia y nada, preferí estar acá, contigo. Pensé que eras más maduro de lo que tu edad aparenta Jasper, confié en ti. No me decepciones.

Él no quería decepcionarla, de verdad que no; pero, ¿qué remedio le quedaba? Ante su beso sólo sintió repulsión, sólo recordaba y ansiaba los besos de esa chica de ojos azules y bella sonrisa.

—No hay nada que hacer María, te agradezco todo tu amor, toda tu entrega, pero no eres correspondida y mereces serlo. Piénsalo, por favor. Dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes —le dijo con expresión sombría, dejándola a ella sola, rumiando su rabia.

Jasper durmió inquieto sabiendo que no podía pasar otro día sin ver a Alice, despertó al amanecer pensando en recursos para verla, cuando recordó que lo haría precisamente en la cena de esa noche, en la Mansión Cullen.

Sabía que ni por asomo podía ir acompañado por María, ese sería un irrespeto hacia Alice y la valoraba demasiado como para hacerle un desplante de ese tipo.

*****

Reneé temblaba de rabia mientras marcaba el número de teléfono de Charlie.

Sabía que a esa hora debía estar ya en la Estación de Policía y él mismo contestó.

—¿Charlie?

—¿Reneé Bella no está acá, sabes que nunca me acompaña al trabajo.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué? —no pudo evitar mostrar su extrañeza, Reneé rara vez le llamaba a él directamente.

—¿Cómo es que Isabella está viviendo con Carlisle y Esme Cullen?

El tono de Reneé era de enfado total, a Charlie se le heló la sangre del cuerpo, ¿cómo es que ella se había enterado?

—Bella es mi hija, perdiste todos los derechos cuando la abandonaste y no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada.

—Pero Charlie, ¿estás loco? Bella en esa casa, ¿qué pasa si se entera de todo? ¿Si sabe lo de Carlisle y yo? Él mismo me llamó a pedirme permiso para contárselo, sé que he estado lejos y solo tú puedes autorizar o evitar algo así, se lo dije.

Madito Cullen —pensó Charlie indignado—; aunque reconoció interiormente que el idiota había sido él al haberle dado en un papel con el mensaje para Bella, el teléfono de Reneé. En todo caso suspiró de alivio, por lo menos ella no le había dado esa absurda autorización.

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

—Él está dispuesto a contarle y el que saldrá perdiendo eres tú, qué estúpido eres. Además, como no estoy yo, ¿entonces ya quieres que Esme me reemplace? Si Bella necesita una madre, ¡que se venga a vivir conmigo de inmediato! ya le envié los tiquetes aéreos y el dinero para ello, pero ella ni siquiera me ha llamado para confirmar que los ha recibido o a darme una fecha de su visita.

—Nada es tan fácil como te lo parece. Bella no quiere saber de ti, con toda la razón. Nos dejaste sin importar nada y yo solo he sacado adelante a nuestra hija; ella necesitaba ayuda y el único que quiso brindársela, como psiquiatra, fue Carlisle Cullen; el muy maldito se derrite de culpa, pero su familia le ha ayudado. Cuando la veas no la reconocerás, es ahora tan segura de sí misma, tan hermosa, que no me explico como tú y yo la concebimos, nos ha superado, Reneé. Ella es mejor que nosotros juntos, es valiente y ha enfrentado sus problemas con dignidad; los Cullen le han ayudado con ello, auque sea yo el primero que lamente que esté cerca de ese hombre.

—No la quiero con ellos, no la quiero con Esme especialmente.

—Aún no lo superas, ¿verdad?, Los celos te carcomen.

Ella suspiró recelosa, aunque avergonzada.

—No es algo superable Charlie, sabes el efecto que me produce Carlisle, siempre lo ha tenido, es algo que ni tú ni Phil pudieron cambiar nunca.

—Carlisle fue el único que se ofreció a hacer algo por ella; yo vivo encerrado en esta estación o recorriendo la ciudad haciendo mi trabajo. Bella estaba muy sola, aunque lo detesto debo reconocer que él ha hecho más de lo que alguna vez tu has hecho por ella, por nuestra hija, y Esme ha sido invaluable, casi como una madre para ella; no puedes ahora reclamar un rol que no has ejercido nunca.

—Charlie, la quiero lejos de Esme, ¿entiendes? Si no la sacas de allí, yo misma llamaré a Carlisle para autorizarlo que le cuente todo a Bella, ella no querrá seguir en esa casa sabiéndolo, y tampoco en la tuya cuando la has engañado todos estos años.

—La hemos engañado —le recalcó él— no he sido yo solo.

—Bien, pero yo no tengo nada que perder, lo sabes, tú sí que lo tienes.

—Maldita, no te atreverías, no le he contado a Bella la porquería que hicieron tú y Carlisle por decencia, por protegerla de lo bajo que ustedes cayeron, por proteger tu imagen ante ella; pero finalmente veo nunca te ha importado.

—No seas cursi Charlie, lo has hecho para no perder tu orgullo ante ella, para que crea que fuiste un hombre conmigo, cuando nunca lo lograste.

Las palabras de ella se calvaban como puñales.

—Eres detestable, no entiendo como pude amarte alguna vez.

—¿Cómo pudiste amarme o cómo puedes amarme aún? —ella rió fuertemente a través de la línea—. Sácala de allí Charlie, o sabes las consecuencias.

Él sabía que no tenía alternativa.

*****

La seguridad plena de que Bella le amaba y de que Emmett no representaba ningún tipo de obstáculo en su relación con ella, tenía eufórico a Edward.

Durante el almuerzo le lanzó miradas ardientes a ella, pero fue ignorado. Bella no quería hacer alarde de sus sentimientos por Edward frente a Emmett, bastaba con haberlo torturado con la charla de la mañana.

Edward tomó su Volvo y manejó a gran velocidad hasta Port Angeles, parqueó en la zona comercial y se dirigió a la joyería más exclusiva del sector.

Quería escoger algo muy especial para obsequiar a Bella el día del baile, algo que la simbolizara a ella y a la nueva relación que iban a emprender estaba, ahora, seguro de eso.

Bella sería su novia formal, su primera novia, la única que quería para siempre. Nada podía perturbarle ahora esa posibilidad, el amor entre ellos que era lo más innegable, era una certeza entre ellos. Emmett los dejaría en paz, él haría lo posible por seguir los planes que Bella tuviera, ir a una Universidad cercana a la de ella, o a la misma de ser posible, ¿de qué le servían Harvard o Dartmouth si Bella no iba a estar allí? Podría estudiar medicina en la universidad local si era el caso, con tal de estar con ella. Ni sus padres podrían oponerse.

En la noche del baile le haría la propuesta formal.

Revisó las vitrinas con objetos finos y preciosos en exhibición: anillos, pulseras, collares, dijes y aretes. Nada le convencía. Una chica se acercó a ayudarle pero él no sabía exactamente que pedir.

Se acercó a la zona de broches y su mirada fue atraída por lo que buscaba, algo pequeño pero trabajado sin duda artesanalmente, era una mariposa de metal plateada, con alas conformadas por pequeña pedrería azul índigo.

—¿De qué está hecho? — preguntó curioso.

—Es oro blanco, con incrustaciones en pequeños topacios que conforman las alas.

—Por Dios, es perfecto para Bella —rememoró su sueño en el claro, cuando la sintió a ella tan cerca en medio de volátiles mariposas azules.

—Es una pieza única, el artesano sólo hace una de cada una y todas salen diferentes, nunca repite el modelo.

—La llevo.

—¿No te interesa antes saber cuánto vale? ¿Un chico como tú podrá comprarla?

—Cierto, ¿cuánto vale? —Edward sonrió, nunca había hecho uso del dinero que le había heredado directamente su abuelo, no lo había necesitado, pero esta vez le era necesario; la chequera le hervía dentro de la billetera del ansia tan grande que tenía de complacer a Bella, y por primera vez sentía que el dinero le era útil para ello.

La vendedora le dio un valor exorbitante y él de inmediato giró el cheque; sólo esperaba que Carlisle no se enterara de ese gasto porque entonces comenzaría a restringirle el uso del dinero como hacía con Alice.

Pero sentía que era el dinero mejor gastado de la historia, si servía para sellar un pacto de amor con Isabella Swan.

Una joya para otra joya, una mariposa para otra mariposa, que había salido de su crisálida, extendiendo sus magníficas alas. Además, esa mariposa lo amaba.

Suspiró cuando guardó el broche en su bolsillo dentro de un lindo estuche de terciopelo.

Un súbito temor se apoderó de él casi sin saber cómo. Con presteza abordó el auto y emprendió el regreso. A veces cuando estaba así, lleno de felicidad, temía una tragedia. ¿Pero qué podía pasar? Nada de seguro.

*****

Victoria era una chica intensa, cosa que lamentaba James.

Después de la primera noche de sexo se había obsesionado con él y le resultaba bastante molesta, pero le mantendría el interés, sólo por el placer de alterar la paz de Edward en el baile de graduación.

A Mike le obsesionaba en cambio la foto que Reneé y de Carlisle que tenía en su poder y que acababa de escanear en el computador.

James apagó su teléfono celular esperando que la chica controlara su inevitable compulsión de llamarlo cada cinco minutos y miró a Mike que estaba muy concentrado en su tarea, configurando la fotografía.

—¿Qué harás definitivamente con eso? —le preguntó James.

—Haré campaña de expectativa, ya sabes, lo que hacen los publicistas cuando desean lanzar con pompa un producto —respondió.

—¿Campaña de expectativa?

—Me aseguraré que Isabella baile conmigo en la gala de graduación, lo único que lo posibilitará será que yo le prometa explicarle esta fotografía; estará tan intrigada que se verá obligada a bailar conmigo. De inmediato se la enviaré al correo electrónico; se lo sonsaqué a Ben de una ocasión en que habían hecho un trabajo juntos. Cuando se entere de todo querrá a los Cullen a leguas de su vida, incluyendo a Edward, y yo podré "consolarla" —el tono con el que hablaba era más que cínico.

—¿Qué le escribirás?

—Ya lo verás —sonreía mientras adjuntaba la fotografía y se preparaba para redactar el mensaje.

****

Alice se comenzaba a desesperar. Jasper no se había manifestado desde el apasionado encuentro del fin de semana. No quería llegar a extremos, debía calmarse, él estaría ocupado sin duda y habían cometido el error de ni siquiera pedirse los números de teléfono celular, lo único que le daría discreción a sus contactos.

De todos modos lo vería en la cena, pero sería muy incómodo si él optara por asistir con María.

Sólo la había animado la noticia que le había dado Bella de que iría al baile de graduación con Edward, y la sorprendió llevándola a su habitación.

Abrió con lentitud el armario para profundizar la ansiedad de Bella y sacó un hermoso vestido de seda azul índigo, el cual extendió sobre la cama.

—Pruébatelo, por favor, puedo hacer ajustes de última hora. Yo misma lo diseñé.

Bella estaba impactada, la pieza era absolutamente hermosa a sus ojos; una fina tela y un diseño precioso que no imaginaba cubriendo su piel. Alice había sido cuidadosa y aunque el vestido era corto y caía dejando los hombros al descubierto, no era exagerado ni vulgar, lo cual sabía le gustaría a Bella.

Ella en silencio, y turbada por ese vestido del que no se sentía merecedora, se despojó de su ropa y lo ajustó suavemente sobre su cuerpo. Alice la ayudó, le bajó las mangas para dejar los hombros descubiertos y bajó un poco el escote del frente para dejarle visible el principio de los senos.

El vestido cazaba con su cuerpo a la perfección.

Bella se miró en el amplio espejo y no se reconoció, hizo un esfuerzo por mantener el vestido puesto porque su instinto de tapar todo de sí misma seguía vivo, y ese vestido, aunque discreto, mostraba más de lo nunca había mostrado: las piernas, el escote... debía ser capaz, sentirse segura por primera vez en su vida de tener además de belleza, capacidad de seducción; después de todo, iría con Edward al baile, y vestida así, no lo avergonzaría.

Alice sacó unos zapatos de tacones bajos del mismo tono del vestido y se los alcanzó a Bella, todo era tan perfecto. Ella abrazó a Alice en agradecimiento pero mientras lo hacía percibió algo de turbación en su mirada. Le hacía feliz que su amiga hubiera aceptado todo sin rechistar, pero seguía preocupada por Jasper

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Bella, inquieta —estás diferente, algo ha cambiado en tu ser.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —le dijo Alice riendo un poco temblorosa, un poco emocionada.

—Bastante se te nota. Es Jasper, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —los rafagazos de intuición propios no la sorprendían, pero los de los demás,sí.

—Bueno, no necesito ser Nostradamus* para saberlo, casi se comen con los ojos no más al conocerse. ¿Has hablado con él?

—Sí.

Bella decidió continuar las preguntas, como un juego, como una broma para distraer a su amiga, nunca pensó que obtendría respuestas serias, verdaderas y turbadoras.

—¿Lo has besado?

—Sí.

Bella la miró sorprendida, pero decidió continuar las preguntas de broma.

—Vaya, es bastante avance para conocerlo hace tan poco tiempo. ¿Te has acostado con él?

—Sí —contestó Alice con un suspiro, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Bella quedó anonadada, reconocía en la mirada de su amiga que no la engañaba.

—¿Acaso te acostarte con él... en la primera cita que tuvieron?

—Prácticamente lo estaba devorando a besos en la primera media hora de la cita, a las cuatro horas, pues... ya lo habíamos consumado todo.

Bella cayó también sobre la cama, girándose para enfrentar los ojos de su amiga.

—¿Y María? Son novios, ¿no?

—Sí, lo son. Bella, no le pedí promesas, ni garantía de una relación futura, ni siquiera certificados médicos o análisis de sangre, si es que es lo siguiente que me vas a preguntar.

—¿Pero al menos te protegiste? Quiero decir, usaron preservativo y eso, ya sabes, recuerda las conferencias en la escuela, porque prácticamente te acostaste con un desconocido Alice.

—Lo sé. —Alice nunca había suspirado tanto y tan seguido en toda su vida—. Yo creo que si usó preservativo, no estoy segura, en el motel al que fuimos habían varios encima de la mesa de noche. No tengo tanta experiencia como para saber si la humedad en mi cuerpo era de él o sólo mía.

—¿No estás segura Alice? Eso es irresponsable, puedes quedar embarazada, puedes contraer una enfermedad... —Bella le acarició la mejilla mientras ella cerraba los ojos, preocupada.

—Lo sé muy bien, pero el momento fue tan mágico, tan especial. No pensé en nada razonable en esos momentos, debes saberlo Bella, tú me entiendes; vi salir a Edward de tu habitación la otra noche y no me has contado nada al respecto —había reproche en su voz.

—¡No me he acostado con Edward! —ella se levantó y se quitó el vestido cuidadosamente volviendo a ponerse su ropa anterior, mientras Alice le sondeaba el rostro para ver si encontraba un rastro de mentira.

—¿Entonces qué hacía pasando la noche en tu cuarto? ¿Jugaban ajedrez?

—Sí que eres sarcástica Alice. Él... él... me pedía perdón. Pasó la noche entera a los pies de mi cama, esperando que yo lo perdonara por una idiotez que me confesó.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te hizo tan grave? No es que me extrañe que mi hermanito haga estupideces, la verdad, pero sí de que reconozca un error y pida perdón por ello. Ese si que es todo un privilegio.

—No merece la pena contarlo Alice, sería darle relevancia, y ya no tiene ninguna.

—Entonces lo has perdonado.

—Digamos que recuerdo el asunto y ya no me causa dolor, hay que evitar las consecuencias, pero lo lograremos sin duda.

—Entonces está bien que no me lo cuentes. No quieres hacer quedar mal a Edward conmigo, ¿cierto?

Bella solo suspiró por respuesta, por eso Alice decidió cambiar de tema.

—Oh Bella, estoy tan enamorada, no te imaginas lo que es.

—Sí lo imagino.

—Oh cierto. También lo estás, y él te ama, ¿verdad?

—Eso parece —ella no quiso revelar todo su entusiasmo ante ello— ¿Jasper... te ama?

—Estoy segura que sí —respondió con entusiasmo y certeza.

—¿Y cómo es, Alice? —preguntó Bella tímidamente.

—¿Cómo es estar enamorado?

—No, tonta —Bella escondió su rostro sonrojado—; eso ya lo sé. Hacer el amor, ¿cómo es? Es decir, sé como es técnicamente… digo, ¿qué tal es, cómo se siente? Bueno, es que ya tienes el beneficio de la experiencia.

Alice la tomó de la mano y se sentó con ella en el sofá, sonriendo.

—Es maravilloso, Bella: intenso, cálido, húmedo, suave y fuerte al tiempo, inquietante, febril y enloquecedor, el momento del placer máximo… Dios, Bella, es algo que no te puedo explicar, fue un momento mágico, como estar en contacto directo con la fuente del amor, no es algo que te pueda traducir en palabras. Ya lo verás cuando lo hagas con Edward.

Bella la observaba con sorpresa, la mirada de Alice estaba encendida y traslúcida, cargada de recuerdos.

—No sé si Edward…

—Él te desea Bella, lo sé. Y estoy segura de que tú serás quien le enseñe a hacer el amor verdaderamente.

Bella rió con ganas, aunque con un dejo de tristeza.

—¿Yo enseñarle a Edward? Pero si él es el experto, no quiero imaginar cuantas veces lo ha hecho.

—Ha practicado sexo Bella, contigo será su primera vez estando enamorado, será muy diferente; tener datos técnicos no implica que sepa dirigir sus emociones en esos momentos. ¿Tú lo deseas?

—Completa y absolutamente —dijo Bella estrujándose las manos con nerviosismo ante la dificultad de descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, sabiendo que le sería inútil mentir, ¿cómo, cuando Alice ya le había sido completamente sincera?

—Será maravilloso también para ustedes, como lo fue para Jasper y para mí. Cuando suceda, ¿me contarás, verdad?

—No creo que sea buena idea que suceda, ya pronto nos vamos a la Universidad, cada cual por su lado —Bella expresaba en la voz todo el dolor que eso le entrañaba.

—No es momento de tener temor Bella, el destino se desenvuelve de formas inimaginables, nunca hay nada escrito de manera definitiva, y siempre se abren nuevos caminos. El nexo entre ustedes es tan especial, que dudo que la distancia lo apague.

Alice se levantó suspirando por enésima vez en el día, tomó en sus manos el vestido de Bella y lo devolvió cuidadosamente al armario

—Lo volverás loco con este vestido en la noche del baile. Ahora te mostraré el mío y después, nos pondremos preciosas para la cena. Tenemos invitados especiales.

_**

* * *

**_

Continuará...

_**

* * *

**_

¿Amerita review?

_**Estamos entrando en la recta final del fic, como explicaba antes no puedo saber exactamente cuántos capítulos faltan, pero todo va encaminado a llegar al clímax de la historia y al final.**_

_**GRACIAS a quienes me han comentado, prácticamente acabo de llegar de un viaje de vacaciones y por ello no ha habido tiempo para responderles uno a uno, pero todos han sido leídos y disfrutados, ya saben, sus comentarios son mi alimento de cada día.**_

_**¡GRACIAS MIL!**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	22. Chapter 22

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

TIPO: Universo alternativo – todos humanos.

DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia sí es mía.

Clasificación: M – Atención: Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos, éste capítulo tiene escenas de contenido sexual.

_**

* * *

**_

Hola,

_**He demorado lo sé, sólo puedo decir en mi defensa que éste capítulo ha sido especialmente complejo y me ha llevado más tiempo del normal escribirlo, cuando lo lean verán las razones, espero que se noten.**_

_**Gracias a Steph por el beteo.**_

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 22

Bella bajó las escaleras corriendo, estaba un poco avergonzada por la forma como había permitido que Alice la arreglara, su vestido de tela suave y discreto, color crema, de todos modos mostraba mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera mostrado.

—Debes acostumbrarte, el vestido del baile de graduación deja ver mucho más que éste y no puedes esconderte debajo de una piedra durante la fiesta, ni Edward ni yo lo permitiremos —le había dicho Alice con sorna.

Bella había suspirado y cuando se vio al espejo un intenso sonrojo le recorrió las mejillas pensando en que Edward la vería de esa forma. Reprimió el impulso de taparse totalmente con un abrigo y cuando salió de la habitación pensó que la velocidad la ocultaría de los ojos de los demás.

Carlisle la detuvo suavemente por el pasillo.

—¡Estás preciosa! —le expresó un poco cortado, porque arreglada de esa forma le recordaba a la Reneé de los tiempos en que fácilmente le seducía, y él, sin dudarlo, sucumbía a sus encantos.

Reprimió los recuerdos. Siempre se había auto convencido de que nunca la había amado, era su mejor forma de protegerse, Esme sin duda era y había sido siempre la mujer de su vida, pero indudablemente Renée tenía algo que lo debilitaba y por ello, precisamente, había cedido a su seducción.

No valía la pena recordar, sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos para centrarse. Ella lo miraba expectante, reconociendo un efecto extraño que no comprendió.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿vamos a mi despacho?

—Iba ayudar a Esme con la cena…

—Edward y Emmett están con ella y además, contrató un servicio para lo de esta noche.

—Bien —contestó ella siguiéndole, preocupada de antemano por lo que pudiera decirle.

Una sensación desagradable se depositó en su estómago ante el hecho de hablar con Carlisle, habían tenido algunas sesiones de terapia muy relajadas, pero en este momento su semblante serio y preocupado la alertó.

Carlisle estaba preparando todo en su mente para decirle la verdad, finalmente, lo que pensaran Charlie y Renée lo tenía sin cuidado dado que partían de supuestos egoístas, y había tomado una decisión: hablaría con sus hijos y con Bella después de la graduación; no les dañaría ese momento feliz. Además, era oportuno tomar decisiones a las puertas de un cambio de vida tan dramático, como ir a la universidad.

Ansiaba el perdón de su familia, el de Bella, el que ella limpiara su conciencia de cargas que nunca debió haber llevado, valía el riesgo que corría.

Bella se sentó inquieta en el amplio sillón de terciopelo rojo que le señaló Carlisle, quien no se sentó detrás del escritorio como hacía de manera habitual, sino a su lado.

—Bella, he decidido que otro profesional se haga cargo de tus sesiones, has avanzado mucho pero veo necesario que tengas un apoyo diferente al mío.

Ella sonrió aliviada. Era eso; sólo eso.

—No necesito más apoyo psiquiátrico, Carlisle. Me siento muy bien, bueno, con cosas que entender y procesar, pero como toda chica de mi edad.

—No Bella, nunca se sabe en que momento requieras apoyo adicional —él sabía que pronto lo necesitaría y que estando involucrado, no era quien para brindarle ese apoyo—. He dialogado con el Doctor Eleazar Ptah, tiene su consulta en Port Angeles, asumirá tu proceso…

—Si crees que aún necesito terapia, entonces es mejor que siga siendo contigo Carlisle, como hasta ahora, no veo razones para cambiar.

—Sí las hay Bella —él suspiró y evitó su mirada fija, inquisidora, que parecía entender más allá de las palabras—. Te has ajustado a mi familia de una forma increíble. Todos te amamos, incluyéndome, te veo más como a una hija que como a una paciente, no puedo ser tu médico y menos tu psiquiatra, cuando te tengo tanto afecto y toda mi familia también; no sería neutral si sucediera algo, quererte como una hija es un impedimento muy grande para seguir siendo tu terapeuta.

Bella lo miró con una extraña intensidad y una oleada de cariño la invadió por ese hombre que le expresaba su afecto con palabras un tanto torpes y formales, pero afecto al fin y al cabo.

Él se sorprendió cuando unos pequeños brazos lo rodearon y le abrazaron con cariño, respondió al abrazo y cuando vio los ojos de Bella humedecidos de emoción se preguntó si valía la pena decirle la verdad, y fuera un brillo de dolor el que embargara esos ojos profundos y expresivos. Ella le odiaría, sin duda; después de saber que había sido el amante de su madre, el causante de la ruptura del matrimonio de sus padres, de que Renée huyera y ella creciera sin una madre al lado, de que ella se sintiera culpable por esa ruptura y se hubiera encerrado en sí misma huyendo la realidad que la rodeaba, impidiéndole verse tal como era y que lo que los demás la observaran…

Sí, se dijo, vale le pena la verdad, ella sentiría dolor pero alivio al saber que no fue por ella que Renée se había marchado, valía la pena, aunque él perdiera a esa niña que en ese momento se daba cuenta, quería casi tanto como a sus propios hijos.

—Es agradable sentirse querida Carlisle, gracias. Veré al doctor Ptah si es lo que quieres.

Y se marchó alegre, dejando a Carlisle solo en su despacho, con la duda y la culpa carcomiéndolo.

Se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no había pensado antes, ella también le quería, ahora, el golpe sería peor, para ambos.

Y si el cambio que había observado en Edward se debía a ella, iba a ser todo más grave aún. No estaría de más recordarle a Edward que tenía una gran prohibición respecto a Bella, ya era todo muy delicado como para sumar dos corazones destrozados, porque sin duda ella no toleraría amar al hijo del causante de tanto daño.

Quizá había sido un error llevar a Bella a su casa, pensaba taciturno.

*****

Bella corrió de nuevo por el pasillo oscuro hacia la cocina pero esta vez con el corazón alegre, y de nuevo una mano cálida la retuvo.

Con suavidad la condujeron al cuarto dónde se guardaban los implementos de aseo, que parecía un gran armario que nunca había visto antes.

Ella sonrió cuando a pesar de la oscuridad detectó el suave aroma de Edward y, mientras él la abrazaba, ella pasó con intensidad las manos sobre su cabello, despeinándolo más de lo habitual.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó ella sonriendo, temblando un poco al tenerlo tan cerca, pues Edward la apretaba contra la pared y su propio cuerpo.

—Estás preciosa —le contestó antes de apoderarse de sus labios.

Él había estado ansioso todo el día por besarla para borrar cualquier huella que su hermano hubiera podido dejar en esos labios, que sólo consideraba suyos; y satisfecho con la respuesta de Bella, nada parecida a su pasividad de piedra de cuando la besó Emmett, se dejaron llevar.

El deseo se hizo presente con gran intensidad, en ese momento los pensamientos racionales quedaron de lado y sólo se sentían el uno al otro, no sólo en la unión entre sus bocas, sino de sus cuerpos que estaban en contacto el uno con el otro, de los roces y poco a poco, de los suaves jadeos y al respiración entrecortada que llenaron la pequeñísima habitación.

El beso se hacía cada vez más profundo y sólo se interrumpían para respirar y continuar, Edward sentía que la deseaba con tanta intensidad que estaba apunto de explorar, ese sabor embriagador, el olor de su cabello; sólo esperaba que Bella pudiera detenerlo porque quitarle la virginidad al amor de su vida en un cuasi armario le parecía de lo más patético. Pero no lograba parar.

La abstinencia le estaba pasando factura, acostumbrado como estaba desde los primeros momentos en que su instinto sexual se despertó a satisfacerlo con rapidez, no había pasado por un periodo de abstinencia tan largo; sus caricias eran algo contenidas pero expertas. Comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Bella sobre el vestido, se adueñó de sus caderas, de su espalda, recorriéndola con las manos. Pero no podía seguir, no podía dañar aquello que estaba tratando de construir, no quería basarlo nuevamente sólo en sexo, lo quería con ella, claro, pronto, no aguantaría mucho si ella se negaba, pero ese no era precisamente el momento.

¿Pero cómo parar cuando ella, con caricias nada expertas pero instintivas, aún más osada que él, había su sacado camisa del pantalón para poder subir sus manos por la piel de su espalda?

Él estaba maravillado, Emmett no podría ni haber soñado con una respuesta de éste tipo, ella le deseaba con tanta intensidad como él mismo, y no pretendía ni siquiera ocultárselo.

Bella por primera vez sintió la calidez de las suaves curvas de la espalda de Edward, sus manos recorrieron el nuevo paisaje que se abría al tacto y se calentaba a medida que le tocaba, los suaves músculos de los hombros se relajaron ante el toque de sus manos y ella no era consciente de que estaba jugando con fuego.

Su propio deseo se disparaba y avivaba el de él.

Y lo peor, Bella no deseaba frenarlo.

¿Qué más daba que perdiera su virginidad en un simple cuartucho del aseo? Siempre y cuando fuera Edward quien se la quitara, el lugar le parecía lo de menos.

Pero Edward, más experto en ese campo aunque no había tenido amantes vírgenes, sabía que no era lo mejor, ella podría salir insatisfecha y lastimada, y ellos se merecían el mejor comienzo.

—Bella, no me dejes seguir por favor, si no me detienes, no podré parar —le dijo sobre sus labios antes de apretar fuertemente su erección contra la pelvis de ella, para que le fuera evidente lo que le pasaba, resistiéndose con tenacidad al impulso de acariciarle los senos, aun cuando fuera por encima de la tela.

El jadeo subsecuente que salió de los labios de él, la hizo reaccionar. Ella paró sus caricias, se miraron con intensidad a los ojos, unos ojos que habían perdido el color original por culpa de la pasión que los embargaba.

No era fácil. Rompieron el beso y dejaron de acariciarse para aún abrazados trataron de recuperar el ritmo de sus respiraciones. Él con ternura le acarició el cabello, largo, lacio, que le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, y la besó en la frente antes de separarla un poco.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No lo sientas Edward, no has sido el único que se ha dejado llevar.

—Yo no quiero dañar lo nuestro aun antes de que comencemos —era conciente de que ni siquiera le había pedido que fuera su novia, y ya la estaba devorando viva en el rincón más oscuro de la casa.

Ella le sonrió y le dijo con cierta timidez:

—Parece que esto es algo que ambos queremos Edward, desde que te conocí he soñado con que seas el primero y el último hombre que… que… me hiciera el amor.

Hacer el amor, esa frase le estremeció a él, sabía que con Bella por primera vez en su vida haría el amor, más que hacerlo, lo construiría, lo haría y desharía por ella, con ella.

Él con sus dedos siguió el contorno de sus labios.

—Pero no será aquí y ahora, será en un lugar hermoso, el que nos merecemos ambos para iniciar lo nuestro.

Ella se sintió abrumada por su ternura. Después de sentir la fuerza de su pasión él la desarmaba con su caricia y su voz suave y arrulladora.

—Lo sé, lo siento… yo… perdí la noción de todo, no todos los días a una chica adolescente se le cumplen sus fantasías que pensaba eran cuentos de hadas.

—Y no quiero que pienses que te quiero sólo para sexo, Bella —él giró los ojos en medio de la oscuridad—. No te voy a mentir, no podría estar contigo y no tenerlo… —sonrió apenado—. Es decir, te deseo demasiado y nunca he tenido una relación casta, no creo poder tenerla ahora, menos con tu ternura, tu belleza, tu aroma, tus caricias, tus besos, tu sabor, tu…

Ahora ella le puso los dedos sobre los labios para callarlo.

—Entiendo, cierto que soy inexperta, pero —Edward le puso las manos sobre las mejillas para sentir en medio de la oscuridad el sonrojo que sabía le estaba produciendo a Bella lo que iba a decir—, es evidente, también te deseo.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por el rostro de Edward, se sentía como si hubiera coronado el Everest, cuando nadie apostaba por él.

Ambos sintieron ruidos en la sala.

—Deben estar llegando los invitados —dijo Edward soltándola y organizando su camisa de nuevo dentro del pantalón.

—Cierto —ella sintió el frío de perder su contacto y se tocó los brazos para entrar de nuevo en calor.

Edward con sus dedos le arregló los cabellos que había dejado desordenados y la miró con atención.

—Te dejé sin lápiz labial.

—Alice me matará.

—No importa, tus labios quedaron rojos por mis besos —sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Se nota que fui besada? —expresó ella con pánico.

—Tus labios, tu sonrojo, tus ojos brillantes, todos dicen que fuiste besada y que te gustó el beso. Esta mañana no te pusiste así cuando te besó Emmett —se le escapó, fue inevitable.

Los ojos de Bella se pusieron más brillantes por la sorpresa.

—¿Nos viste? ¿Estabas espiándonos?

—Fue inevitable verles, estaban en el patio, fue público… tuve que contenerme para no saltarle encima.

—Aún no somos novios ni nada de eso, no es que tenga que serte fiel —dijo ella con altivez, molesta por haber sido espiada.

—Yo te soy fiel desde que te besé por primera vez —dijo un tanto resentido, aunque recordó que en su afán de dejar de lado lo que Bella le generaba, había besado a Tanya, en un vano intento por sacársela de la cabeza y del corazón.

—Emmett necesitaba eso Edward, si no nunca hubiera entendido sus sentimientos y los míos. No te pondrás ahora en plan idiota…

—No, no lo haré —suspiró y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos, para resistirse a volver a abrazarla— sé lo que pasó y los resultados; no me enoja, sentí una ráfaga de celos por un momento, pero él entendió lo que tenía que entender, es lo importante, y tanto él como yo comprobamos que sólo reaccionas a mis besos, y de qué manera —le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

Ella también sonrió y escapó por la puerta después de dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

*****

Cuando el timbre sonó Emmett fue a abrir la puerta.

Había cavilado sobre lo sucedido en la mañana con Bella y sabía que debía asimilarlo, y sobre todo, comprobar si con Rose había todavía algún sentimiento que pudiera permitir que siguieran con la relación que tenían, al fin y al cabo, ella sí lo amaba, Bella no.

Bella no lo amaba ni lo iba a amar, nunca, se repitió en la mente para que su subconsciente lo captara.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta.

Rosalie sonrió inevitablemente al ver a Emmett ante el fuerte sentimiento que le ataba a él, sus ojos antes siempre alegres, le dejaban vislumbrar un extraño halo de tristeza. Nunca lo había visto tan evidentemente triste y se preocupó, y lamentó además, haber invitado a Royce a ir con ella.

Pero era tarde para lamentarlo, Royce King se abrió paso para darle la mano a Emmett y éste sorprendido, se la apretó con fuerza.

María observaba asombrada el lujo y grandeza de la mansión y se preguntaba si los Cullen serían más ricos que los Hale; le sonrió cariñosamente a Emmett, era un prospecto que podía funcionar al fallarle Jasper, quien evidentemente trataba de escabullirse de la relación a toda costa, pero ella no se la iba a dejar tan fácil. Esa tarde había coordinado directamente con Rosalie su inclusión en la cena, y cuando era la hora de salir estuvo lista y pegada al brazo de Jasper, quien no tuvo argumentos para impedir que les acompañara; pero ella leyó en sus ojos que tenía toda la intención de hacerlo.

Jasper saludó a Emmett con cierto dejo de exasperación, le ilusionaba ver a Alice; pero sabía que era ofensivo para ella haber ido con María colgada como una lapa de su brazo.

Debía hablar con ella, explicarle, después de esa noche tenía que ser claro con María y sacarla de su vida, para siempre. ¿Por qué no había tenido el valor para hacerlo antes? María era convincente y había evitado a toda costa darle una oportunidad de acabarlo todo.

Esme saludó a todos con agrado y un poco sorprendida ante la compañía de Rosalie —pues aún confiaba en que las cosas con Emmett se arreglaran—, les invitó a tomar una copa antes de la cena. Carlisle se les unió, se hicieron las presentaciones del caso y conversaban alegremente cuando una muy confiada Alice se acercó corriendo.

María se apretó más contra el cuerpo de Jasper quien en tensión contempló los ojos decepcionados de la mujer que amaba.

Alice contuvo la respiración al ver como se María se sujetaba con confianza y posesión de Jasper, con esfuerzo logró disimular mientras él, ostensiblemente molesto por la fuerza con que María le contenía, se soltó y se dirigió a ella para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

—Alice, estoy encantado de verte de nuevo —trató de que sus palabras reflejaran que su interés seguía vivo por ella, pero María, ansiosa por romper esa conexión visual entre ellos que denotó poderosa, también se acercó y beso la otra mejilla de Alice.

—Estoy tan feliz de conocer a tu familia, y la casa, es grandiosa —le dijo con un evidente dejo de envidia, admirando la grandiosidad de la decoración.

Alice no se sentía capaz de ser tan hipócrita como para responderle la sonrisa, y menos cuando ella se apoderó del brazo de Jasper y posesiva le besó en la mejilla.

Bella llegó a saludar y poco después, Edward.

—Cenaremos de inmediato, para que todo esté fresco y recién hecho; pasen a la mesa —indicó Esme, un tanto preocupada por Emmett, no tenía muy claro que su relación con Rosalie hubiera terminado del todo, y ella ya venía a su casa con otro hombre. Además, su hijo parecía afectado por ello, el azul brillante de sus ojos ahora estaba sombrío.

El amplio comedor permitió la ubicación cómoda de todos los comensales, y los meseros comenzaron servir una espléndida cena.

Cuando todos tenían una copa de vino Carlisle comenzó con un brindis.

—Jasper, Rosalie, es un honor para nosotros tenerlos en nuestra en compañía de su amigos, ustedes saben cómo apreciamos a sus padres y lamentamos su muerte prematura, ellos fueron unos grandiosos amigos, es muy grato que estén reunidos hoy con nosotros, con nuestra familia, con Bella que se ha vinculado a nosotros como si lo fuera, ¡bienvenidos! —dijo levantó su copa al final, y todos con él.

Bella tomó un sorbo de su vino y se atoró, Edward a su lado le dio suaves golpecitos en la espalda y le retiró la copa sutilmente cambiándola por agua.

Jasper fue interrogado por Carlisle sobre su estadía en Inglaterra, él había estudiado también allí por varios años y compararon lugares comunes amenamente y luego Rose y Royce comentaron acerca del estado de la empresas Hale.

—Es maravilloso que una chica tan joven como tu se haya puesto al frente de todos los negocios, Rose, tus padres estarían tan orgullosos de ti —indicó Esme.

—Gracias, pero he contado con ayuda —Rose miró directamente los ojos de Royce, quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ah, ustedes trabajan juntos… —Esme no pudo evitar la curiosidad, quizá no eran pareja como había pensado al principio.

—Más exactamente, Rose es mi jefa, yo trabajo para ella y somos amigos… a menos que ella quiera algo más —y la mirada sugerente que le dirigió dijo todo lo demás y Rose no fue nada tímida para devolverla la mirada, que la halagaba.

Emmett les miró como si quisiera cometer asesinato a esa hora y lugar. ¿Qué pésima confluencia astrológica tenía para ese día? La mujeres más importantes de su vida en ese momento, le explicitaban que él no era hombre para ellas, ambas, en menos de veinticuatro horas.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta rompió momentáneamente con la tensión.

Uno de los meseros se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

—Quiero ver a Carlisle Cullen —dijo la voz un poco alto que hizo reaccionar a Bella cuando la escuchó.

Un Charlie bastante confundido llegó al comedor y encontró a todos reunidos, todas las miradas enfocándose en él.

—¡Papá! —Exclamó Bella con entusiasmo, levantándose para abrazarlo—. Que amables Esme y Carlisle por haberte invitado, es una grata sorpresa.

—En realidad, no estoy invitado, vine a hablar con Carlisle.

Los chicos se levantaron para darle la mano y se realizaron las presentaciones correspondientes.

Carlisle miraba con preocupación a su repentino invitado, y Charlie no pudo negarse a darle la mano cuando le saludó.

—Charlie, siempre eres y serás bien recibido en esta casa —le dijo Esme, levantándose y brindándole un breve abrazo—; después de la cena hablarás con mi marido.

Los meseros ante la mirada atenta de Esme dispusieron de un nuevo puesto en la mesa gigante; pero Charlie no estaba dispuesto a cenar en la misma mesa de su viejo enemigo, menos con la furia que tenía con él por haber llamado a Reneé. Además no era nada sociable, maldijo el momento en que se le ocurrió ir a esa casa y todavía con su uniforme de policía, ante de elegancia de todos, inclusive de Bella, se sentía más que fuera de lugar.

Hasta ese momento comprendió la distancia que podría suponer para ellos el que su hija estuviera viviendo con los Cullen, el rostro, la ropa, el cabello, su personalidad, todo era diferente desde que vivía allí, nada que ver con su pequeña casa sombría y llena de muebles viejos y con la chica que se escondía detrás de unas gafas y chaqueta gigantes.

¿Cómo podían cambiar tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo? No se lo explicaba.

Se sintió como si fuera el pariente pobre al que le brindan una sonrisa y una comida por compasión.

—Lamento interrumpirles la cena, pero el asunto que tengo que tratar con Carlisle es delicado, y yo ya cené —indicó con voz que quiso sonara firme, pero no lo logró, además, no era cierto.

—¿Pasa algo malo, papá? —se preocupó Bella, no eran sólo las palabras, el semblante de ambos hombres al mirarse era sombrío y parecía que se odiaran pero al mismo tiempo, se comunicaran con algún lenguaje no verbal secreto.

—Nada que deba preocuparte Bells, es un asunto de trabajo.

—Jefe Swan, sus asuntos de trabajo son asuntos que tiene a cargo la Policía local, eso ya de por sí es preocupante —indicó Emmett suspicaz, sin saber que sus palabras sólo servían para alterar el ya decaído ánimo del señor Swan.

Edward también se percató de la interacción de miradas preocupadas entre los dos hombres mayores, sus sospechas de que había algo extraño en la mala relación entre ellos se acentuaron, de ese tema desconocido salía la prohibición de Charlie de que él pudiera tener una relación con Bella y por eso debía descubrirlo, necesitaba que su noviazgo con Bella fuera abierto y lícito para tomar las decisiones que implicarían que en su vida universitaria, pudiera estar cerca de ella.

No podía pensar siquiera en tenerla lejos.

La miró por sobre el arreglo de flores del centro de mesa, ella había dejado el puesto a su lado para ubicarse cerca a su padre y todavía estaba intentando convencerle para que sentara y por menos bebiera algo con ellos, y como cada vez la miraba, se perdió en su figura, en su voz, en sus palabras. No permitiría que le ajearan de ella, no después de haberla conocido, de haberla probado. Y aún les faltaba mucho por vivir, juntos.

Bella al fin convenció a su padre, él se sentó tímidamente pero con altivez, resignado.

Esme estaba muy preocupada, la conversación no fluía, Emmett miraba matador a Royce y a Alice parecía que le habían comido la lengua, Bella no encontraba temas para hablar con su padre frente a tanta gente, Jasper miraba el rostro fruncido de Alice y los únicos animados conversando, eran Royce y María, quienes habían quedado casualmente uno al lado del otro.

Carlisle ya tampoco dominaba la conversación y miraba a Charlie con recelo y Edward solamente estaba atento a Bella, porque había descubierto que tenía una bellísima manera de enarcar un ceja cuando estaba preocupada, no pensaba perderse ese espectáculo de su rostro, de los nuevos gestos descubiertos, del recuerdo de sus besos y su cuerpo contra el suyo, le había disparado el deseo, no sabía cuánto más pudiera soportar sin ella.

Esa mirada atenta de Edward sobre Bella no le pasó desapercibida a Charlie.

Finalmente y para alivio de todos terminaron de comer, Jasper aprovechó la distracción de María, quien con Royce le pedía a Esme que le mostrara toda la casa, para acercarse a Alice.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —le preguntó con intensidad.

—Si tu noviecita te deja, yo no tengo ningún problema. ¿Quieres ir a un sitio escondido, dónde nadie se dé cuenta de que te relacionas conmigo? —le respondió francamente resentida.

—Alice… déjame explicarte…

—Vamos al jardín.

Ella lo tomó del brazo y salieron hacia las sillas que rodeaban el porche de la casa, la luna iluminaba sus rostros ansiosos, deseosos, el uno apenado y la otra, altiva, dispuesta a terminar de una vez por todas con su zozobra.

—Jasper, no debes preocuparte, yo no te exigí nada, ni siquiera pregunté si tenías intención de seguir o terminar con tu novia, no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, puedes seguir con tu vida tranquilo y como si no hubiera pasado nada —ella trataba de estar serena, pero un volcán de dudas se agitaba dentro de su pecho de sólo pensar que no volvería a verlo.

—No puedo estar tranquilo Alice, sé que no pediste nada y yo tampoco, pero te tengo en mi mente todo el tiempo, puede que tu no quieras más de mí, pero yo sí, de ti, lo quiero todo, más…

El trató de abrazarla con un ansiedad extraña, esa mujer tenía un magnetismo especial dirigido exclusivamente a él, podía sentirlo, palparlo; ella esquivó el abrazo.

—Mira, entiéndelo, tu novia está allá adentro, tienes un compromiso con ella, no conmigo, lo entiendo, no me debes nada, el momento que pasamos fue maravilloso, pero míralo como que me hiciste un favor, eso de ser virgen antes de entrar a la universidad, es todo un karma, ya no tengo ese problema y puedo tener relaciones libremente y disfrutar de la vida cuando comience a estudiar, ¿vez? Hiciste la buena obra del año, cálmate, vuelve con tu novia que bastante te cuida todo el tiempo y olvídate de lo que ha pasado —Alice no comprendió de dónde le había salido ecuanimidad para decirle todo eso, sobre todo, siendo mentira.

Sentía que por primera vez en la vida la intuición le había fallado, ella miraba esos ojos azules sorprendidos y afectados por su palabras, y sólo veía ese amor que siempre había presentido en principio entre ellos y palpado luego, no veía otra cosa, ¿cómo podía haber estado tan equivocada? No lo entendía, quizá era que sus presentimientos aplicaban cuando de otras personas se trababa, no respecto a ella misma.

Jasper quedó sin palabras por un momento, no era posible, esa chica que se había entregado él con tanta intensidad, con toda la fuerza de su apasionamiento juvenil y que la había sentido como a ninguna otra, no podía estar escapándose de su manos por su propia estupidez al no haber tenido el carácter para terminar su relación con María.

—Hay un problema… —le dijo reteniendo con su mano, evitando que ella saliera corriendo como tenía intención de hacer.

—¿Cuál? Dilo pronto, quiero volver a casa.

—Ya te lo dije, yo si quiero más de ti, no me pediste compromisos, ni promesas de nada antes de entregarte a mí, pero yo te los pido ahora, quiero una relación a largo plazo contigo, no me preguntes como sé que eres la mujer que amo y amaré siempre, algo me lo dice, algo que no entiendo, y yo sí te lo pido, sólo dame tiempo para resolver las cosas con María, resolver mi posible regreso a Inglaterra, sólo sé que quiero estar contigo, siempre.

Alice le miró anonadada, se le notaba la intensidad en las palabras, no podía leer mentira en ellas.

—Jasper, te creo, pero los hechos no te son consecuentes, ¿si sientes todo eso por mí, cómo es que aún estás con María? ¿Eres capaz de ese tipo de engaño, no sentir ya nada por ella, y sin embargo, tenerla a tu lado, compartir su cama?

—No he tenido sexo con ella desde lo nuestro Alice, no podría…

—Si alguna vez logras hacer que lo que sientes sea consecuente con lo que vives, volveremos a hablar, sabes como encontrarme.

Se soltó del agarre de la mano fuerte de Jasper y corrió hacia la casa.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Jasper ante la esplendorosa luna llena.

*****

Carlisle llevó a Charlie a su despacho, quien sin más preámbulos fue directo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre haber llamado a Renée? ¿Cómo pudiste haber sido tan estúpido?

—Cálmate Charlie, fue una idea que lo reconozco, no fue la mejor, no me imaginé que Reneé continuara siendo tan egoísta y caprichosa como siempre.

—Más que eso, ella quiere a Bella lejos de esta casa, de Esme especialmente.

—Dios, no puede ser, ¿aún se siente afectada por Esme? Es una locura.

—Piensa que Esme ha usurpado el papel que ella dejó vacante, como madre… dice que te autorizará a decirle la verdad a Bella si no la saco de esta casa.

Carlisle suspiró exasperado, ¿Cuándo se acabarían los efectos de ese momento de su vida en que se dejó llevar? Por lo visto, nunca.

—Es inútil Charlie, ya he decidido decir la verdad, después de la graduación me reuniré con Bella y con mis hijos para ello, si quieres estar presente puedes hacerlo, será mejor que vayas preparado para enfrentar a tu hija con ello.

Charlie quedó pálido por un momento.

—Yo soy el padre de Bella, yo decido sobre lo que ella deba saber o no, y no debe saberlo, no quiero herirla Carlisle, menos cuando nos separaremos tan largo tiempo si ella va a una universidad en otra ciudad. Te lo prohíbo, total y rotundamente.

—Deja de ser tan egoísta Charlie, ella merece la verdad.

—Tú eres el egoísta, no te importa su dolor con tal de apaciguar tu conciencia. La quiero fuera de tu casa, ahora.

—Claro, llévatela, y mira a ver cómo le explicas esta súbita decisión de tu parte, no puedo oponerme, eres el padre.

Charlie se dio cuenta que no tenía forma de justificar ante Bella el llevársela de inmediato, pero tenía más argumentos que le preocupaban.

—Otra cosa, ¿cómo es que tu hijo mira a mi Bella como si fuera algo comestible?

—No entiendo, ¿de dónde sacas eso? —aunque interiormente reconocía que Edward no había sido muy sutil con las miradas que le dirigió a Bella durante toda la velada.

—Edward, lo estuve observando durante la cena, la mira… raro.

—No hay de qué preocuparse Charlie, ellos son sólo amigos, Edward es consciente de la prohibición.

—Por si acaso, prefiero que Bella vuelva a nuestra casa.

Carlisle suspiró resignado, sobre todo, porque sabía que algo se movía entre Edward y Bella.

—Volverá, después de la graduación. Y deberás ser sincero con ella Charlie, así como lo seré yo.

—Vigila a tu hijo Carlisle, no puedo llevármela ahora, lamentablemente tienes razón en que no sabría como explicarlo, y sobre decirle la verdad, aun no se ha pronunciado la última palabra.

Charlie se marchó nada satisfecho.

*****

Bella regresó a su habitación y mientras se quitaba la ropa prendió el computador portátil, quizá hubiera una notificación de alguna de sus opciones universitarias en su correo electrónico, aunque sabía que solo podía pagar unas pocas opciones, como un reto a su inteligencia se había presentado también a las mejores universidades, sin embargo, sabía que debía dejarlas pasar.

El computador era rápido y cuando salió de la ducha y se puso el pijama, ya estaba listo.

Abrió su correo personal y comenzó con aburrimiento a borrar el spam que lo llenaba, hacía rato que no lo revisaba. De pronto y con curiosidad observó uno de los remitentes: _**Mike Newton.**_

Se preocupó, ¿de cuándo acá Mike le estaba enviado correos electrónicos? No era raro en la época de su temporal y extraña amistad, pero ahora…

Por un momento pensó en eliminarlo sin revisar y señalarlo como correo no deseado, si era de Mike, después de la amenaza que había proferido con James contra Edward, no podía esperar nada bueno.

¿Pero si era algo que les ayudara a controlarles y a disuadirlos de inventarle cosas a Charlie?

Bella recordó que esa tarde casi vuelve realidad el que Edward le quitara la virginidad, era algo que tarde o temprano sucedería tal como iban las cosas, es más, era algo que deseaba que sucediera, antes de que sus destinos quizá se perdieran por rumbos diferentes, antes de que él se marchara a quien sabe cuál Universidad, igual, sabía que sería al único que amaría en su vida, quería llevarse con ella los recuerdos más intensos para poder sobrevivir lo que le restaba de existencia sin él.

Suspiró con tristeza.

Esa tarde ninguno de los dos pensaba en que fuera posible una separación, pero ella quería ser realista. Estaban en una época de la vida en que podían tomar rumbos diferentes, y aunque Edward la amara, su familia no permitiría que tirara por la borda su anhelado futuro como médico para que se quedara a acompañarla en una de las mediocres universidades que ella sí podría pagar.

Además Edward le había dejado muy claro que el celibato no era lo suyo, y eso echaba por tierra las esperanzas de llevar una relación a distancia, ¿de qué le serviría si él no le podría ser fiel?

Espantó las preocupaciones de su cabeza, era comenzar a pensar en el fin de algo que ni siquiera había comenzado en forma ¿valía la pena desgastarse en eso? Recordó el correo y de manera inconsciente le hizo clic.

El mensaje era corto y terriblemente amable, casi zalamero:

"_Mi querida Bella, _

_Buscando cosas antiguas en mi casa he encontrado algo que te puede ser muy interesante, si acaso te genera la misma intriga que a mí, es la foto que anexo. Da una idea de algo que no sé como interpretar, pero te prometo que hablaré con mi padre para obtener más información, y el día de la fiesta de graduación, si me permites bailar contigo, podremos confrontar opiniones y yo contarte lo que haya investigado. Como verás, obviamente, los de la foto son tu madre y el padre de Edward, no me explico por qué están en esa pose y situación, pero te aseguro que lo averiguaré para el baile._

_¿Me concederás bailar contigo?_

_Será la única forma de que podamos hablar en privado, especialmente si vas a ir con Cullen._

_Espero que este correo sea una demostración de mi interés real en ti, cuando éramos amigos yo era un poco inmaduro, lo acepto, tu rechazo me hizo reaccionar de mala forma, pero ahora soy mejor y deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerme. No lo lamentarás._

_Confírmame si bailarás conmigo, para averiguar la información que necesitas. _

_Un beso muy especial para ti"_

Bella quiso vomitar, ¿un beso de Mike? Aunque fuera virtual le daban náuseas de sólo pensarlo. Trató de leer entre líneas y no encontró las buenas intenciones que Mike quería reflejar, pues parecía dispuesto a presionarla para que aceptara bailar con él; ella creía sinceramente que nada lograría convencerla, hasta que abrió la fotografía adjunta.

No era nada que pudiera esperar.

_**

* * *

**_

Continuará...

_**

* * *

**_

Espero que haya gustado, y que el esfuerzo se haya notado, la verdad, tener a todos los personajes reunidos en el mismo sitio, hora y lugar no era nada fácil.

_**GRACIAS a quienes me han comentado y me han adicionado a sus favoritos y alertas, ustedes son quienes mantienen viva mi historia.**_

_**Gracias a quienes leyeron y gustaron de mi relato EL RASTRO DEL MUÉRDAGO y además, me dieron su voto, con ellos quedé en el tercer lugar del Cullen Christmas Contest.**_

_**No olviden pasar por la web y el foro de Fanfiction Twilight, el link está en mi perfil y hay muchas novedades.**_

_**¡GRACIAS MIL!**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	23. Chapter 23

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

**TIPO**: Universo alternativo – todos humanos.

**DISCLAIMER**: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia sí es mía.

**Clasificación**: M – Atención: Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

_**Gracias a todas y todos los que me han dejado sus amables comentarios, a los que han seguido fielmente la historia desde el principio, a los que se han unido en el camino y las nuevas y nuevos lectores.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Bella observó detenidamente la fotografía que estaba abierta ante sus ojos, trató de cuadrar la luz de la pantalla y la amplió para distinguir mejor las personas que estaban en ella, sin lograrlo con facilidad.

Sus ojos prácticamente se salieron de sus órbitas cuando identificó los perfiles de las dos personas que se besaban.

Por un momento no pensó, se quedó en un limbo protector de su mente, aislándose de la idea que se había ya forjado en su cerebro y que se negaba aceptar; cerró los ojos con fuerza con la esperanza de que quizá ello le impidiera hacer llegar a su consciente la idea que latía airosa en su subconsciente; pero era inevitable.

"Carlisle… Renée…"

Eran ellos sin duda, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su madre pero la reconocía de aquella época por las fotos que Charlie se había negado a desechar, era ella, con sus cabellos rubios tan largos como ella misma tenía el suyo en esos momentos. Reconocer a Carlisle había sido más difícil, pero él en sus años de madurez conservaba aún muchísimo del atractivo de su juventud, sus cabellos eran los mismos de ahora, su rostro, un poco más liso y sereno, y besaba a la mujer con profundidad.

"Mierda, mierda" —se decía Bella.

Ellos habían tenido algo, ese beso no era de simple formalidad social, era evidente. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación cada vez más agitada, no era tristeza lo que sentía, era desespero, era desear bloquear su mente a lo que fuera que hubiera sucedido en el pasado ya que tenía la certeza de que la iba a lastimar, ¿si así no fuera, entonces por qué nunca había sabido nada de eso? Carlisle nunca le había contado que hubiera conocido a su madre tan cercanamente, y Charlie, quizá Charlie ni siquiera sabía nada de las relaciones que hubiera podido tener Renée antes de ser su novia.

Hubiera querido encerrarse de nuevo en su antigua crisálida, esa que le aislaba y protegía de todo lo exterior, de los demás, y especialmente de su madre.

No quería pensar más ni darle vueltas al asunto, lo más seguro es que hubieran sido novios o algo por el estilo antes de su noviazgo y matrimonio con su padre, y no podía darle más alas al tema, considerando sobre todo lo malintencionado que se había vuelto Mike Newton, ni siquiera quería considerar el concederle un baile en la fiesta de graduación.

—¡Maldita fiesta!—exclamó desesperada.

Hubiera querido no asistir, cualquier excusa hubiera sido buena si no tuviera que ir a posar con Edward como una pareja perfecta para satisfacer a James y a Mike, era posible que en algún futuro si fueran en efecto una pareja perfecta, pero aún había mucho por aclarar entre ellos para lograrlo, y la amenaza de que se tuvieran que separar prontamente era la más inminente; pero eso no la hacía querer alejarse de él, sino al contrario, aprovechar hasta el último momento para estar a su lado.

Recordó plenamente a Edward y el amor que le tenía, no sabía exactamente cuando había comenzado, quizá desde el preescolar, ya muy niña lo miraba furtivamente mientras aprendía a leer o a danzar, lo vio crecer, siempre pendiente de él, a su lado, oscura y anónima, y ahora se enteraba de que su madre había si no amado, por lo menos mantenido una relación con el padre de Edward, ¿qué querría decir eso? No podía ser casualidad, era demasiado recurrente que ella se relacionara con el hijo del hombre que se había relacionado de alguna forma con su madre, sin duda tendría algún sentido, no podía ser que el mundo fuera tan pequeño, aunque ciertamente, Forks lo era.

Por un momento en medio de su desesperación que le impedía dormir, pensó en buscar a Carlisle y preguntarle de una buena vez que era lo que había pasado; pero, ¿qué pasaba si Esme no sabía nada, así como de seguro Charlie tampoco lo sabía?

Se comenzó a revolcar en medio de las cobijas que la sofocaban, había apagado las luces y sólo brillaba el fondo azul del portátil y la luz que se colaba levemente por la ventana, se incorporó exasperada, le era necesario dormir para poder desconectar su mente de esos pensamientos que le resultaban obsesivos.

Se levantó sin saber que hacer, me mesó los largos cabellos en ese gesto que siempre le recordaba a Edward, al ser tan recurrente en su personalidad.

—¡Edward! —expresó en voz alta, esperanzada.

Se levantó y no le preocupó ni siquiera ponerse la bata sobre el sencillo y corto camisón, abrió de nuevo el archivo de la foto y la imprimió, salió con sigilo y sin siquiera tocar en la puerta, entró a la habitación de Edward, sin tener muy claro lo que buscaba allí.

¿Consuelo quizá? ¿Alguien querido que le acallara sus temores? Sin duda eso.

Porque una oscura repulsión se cernía sobre ella, de sólo pensar en Carlisle y Renée juntos, como novios, amantes o lo que fuera, ¿alguna vez se habrían acostado juntos? Y Charlie y Esme, Dios, las cuentas que hacía no le ajustaban, si habían sido novios antes casarse, entonces Renée era prácticamente una niña, calculando la edad de Emmett como hijo mayor y el tiempo en que debieron esperarlo desde que se habían casado Esme y Carlisle; pero Renée no parecía una niña en la foto.

Entró en la oscuridad levemente iluminada, vislumbró el rostro de Edward dormido apaciblemente y lamentó despertarlo, se arrodilló ante su cama, como él mismo había hecho una noche, y recostó la cabeza cerca a la de él, podía sentir su respiración, su tibio aliento en su rostro.

Se acercó un poco más para poder percibir el aroma de su piel y besó suavemente su mejilla, una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Edward y ella también sonrió, ante el efecto de la leve caricia de sus labios sobre su piel, era hermoso saber que le generaba una sonrisa, aun cuando fuera dormido.

Se sintió absurda y un tanto abusiva, él dormía y ella se embelesaba en la belleza de ese rostro apacible que le transmitía tanto con los ojos abiertos como cerrados. De pronto la abrumó el miedo, un miedo por causas determinadas e indeterminadas, el miedo de saber lo que significaba esa fotografía, el miedo al baile y a tener que ver a James y a Mike, cuyas oscuras intenciones eran claras, el miedo a ese futuro que tendría cuando ya no pudiera ver el rostro de su amado, si éste se iba a quien sabe cual Universidad a miles de kilómetros de ella.

Trató de controlar sus sentimientos encontrados.

En un principio quiso mostrarle la fotografía a Edward, pero necesitaba sentirlo tranquilo y feliz para que le transmitiera eso mismo y ella pudiera enfrentar lo que debía con la fuerza que le inspiraba.

Quería aferrarse a él y a su abrazo para poder respirar; súbitamente levantó las cobijas de la amplia cama y se acurrucó a su lado, no le importaba lo que pensara, sólo quería estar en el refugio de sus brazos y allí, recuperar el sueño.

Edward se despertó, se asustó un poco al verla y respirarla tan cerca, aferrada a su cuerpo como si fuera una tabla de salvación, ella cerró los ojos para ver su reacción, ¿la alejaría? Quizá, eso temía.

—Bella, amor, ¿estás bien? —ella temblaba como si un frío inmenso le hubiera llenado cada una de las células de su cuerpo, pero la temperatura de la casa estaba bien, la calefacción central funcionaba perfectamente —. ¿Estás enferma?

Ella acercó su rostro al de él para calentarse con su aliento.

—Tengo miedo —admitió quedamente.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —le preguntó él mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ternura.

—No —respondió ella tajante.

Edward se incorporó un poco sobre ella para verla mejor.

—Bella, abre los ojos.

Ella lo miró expectante, esperando sin saber por qué, que él la sacara de su cama y la devolviera a su habitación, ¿por qué pensaba eso? Su miedo le despertaba los rezagos de inseguridad de cuando le amaba y no era correspondida. Tembló nuevamente.

Lo que él vio dentro de ella no requería de palabras, lo comprendió el inmediato, ella necesitaba su cariño, su ternura, su amor. Se acostó a su espalda y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, dejando su mano sobre su estómago, apretándola contra sí, hundió su rostro en el cabello espeso y suelto de color chocolate y lo regó con sus besos, inevitablemente las piernas desnudas de ambos se enredaron y aunque Edward sabía que no era el momento adecuado para excitarse, le fue inevitable. Además, ella tenía puesto sólo ese delgado camisón y Edward una camiseta vieja con pantaloneta. Era tan fácil, tan sencillo, subir la mano para acariciar sus senos… trató de respirar despacio para controlarse y arregló la sábana y el sobrecama de pluma sobre sus cuerpos para aumentar el calor.

—Tranquila hermosa, descansa, descansa, no hay por qué tener miedo, te lo aseguro.

Oírselo decir a Edward la hizo creerlo, ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en la suavidad de la caricia del cuerpo de su amado contra el suyo, hasta que se dejó llevar en la nueva sensación de bienestar que la embargaba.

El vínculo era enorme, cada vez más fuerte, más brumador e intenso. Definitivamente esa chica le había derribado todas la barreras, porque era evidente que quería esto para toda su vida, dormir con ella cada noche, despertar viéndola, poder amarla y penetrar en su cuerpo para colmarla de placer y para poder descargar el suyo, ser uno con ella; nunca pensó que una única mujer le saciaría, nunca pensó que una única mujer le despertara todos los sentidos y los sentimientos en conjunto, y era feliz por tener ese momento con ella, así, apretada contra su cuerpo, perdido en el olor a fresa de su pelo.

Se sorprendió de sus propios pensamientos, siempre le había parecido ridículo que los jóvenes quisieran casarse a su edad, tan pronto, y nunca pensó que se sentiría preso de la misma ansia; ella sería su esposa, sin duda, se aseguraría de ello, muy pronto. Por ahora, no sentía que pudiera esperar a la fiesta de graduación para que se convirtiera en su novia, por algún extraño motivo, sintió como si tuvieran poco tiempo para estar juntos, era un miedo infundado; pero quería aprovechar ese tiempo al máximo.

Lentamente ella se quedó dormida, y Edward sólo pudo cerrar los ojos en la madrugada, sorprendido de su capacidad de autodominio; pero sobre todo, perdido en la inocultable felicidad de tener a Bella entre sus brazos y de que ello, también le acallara sus propios temores.

****

Emmett golpeó con fuerza el saco de boxeo que colgaba del techo de su habitación.

Por un momento pensó que ese saco era el mismo Edward, su hermano, por quien había perdido a Bella, pero poco a poco su rostro imaginario se tornó como el de Royce King.

El muy maldito se había ido de la cena con Rose tomándola de la mano. ¿Estarían en ese momento en su casa?, ¿él la estaría desnudando, haciéndole el amor, y ella le daría esa pasión que en los últimos años había sido solamente suya? Quizá, Rose era una mujer muy pasional, había tenido varios amantes antes de su noviazgo y ahora no era el momento para que adoptara el celibato como forma de vida, si él no estaba disponible, ella aprovecharía a algún otro que lo estuviera y Royce parecía más que dispuesto.

Golpeó con más fuerza el saco, maldición, se sentía vacío, pronto a terminar con todas su fuerzas, finalmente como el ratón, se había quedado sin el pan y sin el queso; ni Bella ni Rose, se había quedado solo, como lo merecía.

Otro golpe sordo sacudió el saco.

Sabía que él no era hombre que simplemente se resignara a algo, Bella era ya caso perdido pues su corazón se había colmado con Edward, pero Rose… Rose había sido prácticamente su mujer y ella su hombre por tres años, él había pensado en que fuera su esposa, ella era tan fuerte, tan paciente… pero de seguro ya se había cansando de esperar.

Si reiniciaban el esperaba que de todos modos la relación fuera diferente, que Rose dejara de lado ese enojarse por todo que lo había exasperado, la duda era si aún tendría él una oportunidad.

Dio un golpe tan seco y fuerte que tuvo que sobarse la mano, recordó que ni siquiera se había puesto guantes.

No era lógico que esperara a ver si su oportunidad seguía viva, lo averiguaría en ese mismo instante, él no era hombre que aplazara sus decisiones para el otro día, se colocó nuevamente la chaqueta y salió presuroso, tomó las llaves que estaban en el garaje del Volvo de Edward, que era mucho más silencioso que su jeep, lo abordó sigiloso y se alejó hacia la casa de Rosalie Hale.

No quería asustarla o prevenirla, reconocía su doble intención, no sólo saber si tenía aún una oportunidad con ella, sino interrumpirla en sus devaneos con su nuevo enamorado; tanto para lo uno como para lo otro, debía entrar con sigilo a la casa, sabía como hacerlo, lo había hecho innumerables veces cuando esa casa de ella era como la propia, cuando prácticamente cada noche hacían el amor.

Parqueó el auto un poco lejos y se dirigió a la casa caminado, descorrió con suavidad el enrejado externo y ya en el porche, sabía exactamente dónde se guardaba la llave de reserva dado que a Rose era habitual que se le perdiera.

La matera con el pequeño arbusto seguía en el mismo sitio de siempre, tomó la llave, le sacudió la tierra y abrió sigilosamente la puerta.

Desde el pasillo percibió unos jadeos entrecortados, o alguien estaba sufriendo mucho o disfrutaba de la misma forma, porque eran entrecortados y profundos; maldición —pensaba —Rose había perdido estilo, si es que era ella la que estaba allí en la sala con Royce en esos momentos.

Una línea fina y fría de furia lo atravesó por completo, ellos ni siquiera tenía el decoro de haberlo hecho en su habitación, aunque Emmett recordó como ambos detestaban el decoro en esos casos, y esa alfombra mullida de la sala cercana a la chimenea había sido testigo de algunos de sus más apasionados encuentros.

Los jadeos eran de un hombre y una mujer, sin duda, ellos intentaban ser silenciosos pero no lo lograban, las luces estaban apagadas, el fuego de la chimenea era brasas y el sólo pudo percibir las dos siluetas revocándose desnudas sobre la alfombra, el hombre sobre la mujer, él distinguía que el hombre, en efecto, era Royce. Entonces si duda, la chica debía ser Rose.

Sintió que su ira era mayor y deseó descubrirlos in fraganti, para vergüenza de ambos; se acercó a la toma de la luz y la encendió de inmediato.

Lo que vio lo dejó atónito.

El hombre de inmediato salió de dentro de la mujer, se levantaron ambos y cubrieron sus desnudeces como pudieron con la ropa que estaba regada por el piso, los ojos de Royce chispeaban de furia y vergüenza al tiempo, y la mujer, alta, morena, de ojos y cabellos oscuros, sólo pudo suplicar:

—Por favor, no se lo digas a Jasper.

Emmett no supo si sintió alivio o decepción.

****

Edward observaba sonriendo el rostro sonrojado de Bella cuando se despertó entre sus brazos.

La piel de sus piernas se rozaba y acariciaba al estar desprovista de ropa y en contacto.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó él sonriendo levemente pero aún preocupado.

—Edward, lo siento, anoche me sentía tan sola, tan mal… —ella se giró tratando de desasirse del abrazo pero él no se lo permitió.

—Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida —y la apretó más contra él.

Ella se permitió contemplar el rostro plácido de Edward, había dormido poco pero se le veía descansado, como si hubiera hecho las paces con el mundo, con la vida, con todo.

—¿No te molesta?

—En absoluto, me molestará de ahora en delante dormir solo, es decir… sin ti. ¿Te imaginas despertar cada mañana… y poder besarte… —lo hizo — y poder tocarte —le acarició suavemente una mejilla sonrosada —y poder olerte? —se entretuvo moviendo, tocando y saboreando los suaves cabellos lacios y oscuros —y será mejor cuando pueda hacerte el amor.

Ella se sonrojó más profundamente si era posible, hasta la suave curva de sus pechos que se veía sonrosada a través del camisón.

—Es magnífico —le dijo ella recuperando la compostura —pero no creo que sea una idea que les fascine a nuestros respectivos padres —por eso, mejor me voy a mi habitación, apenas amanece y dentro de poco todos estarán activos.

Se incorporó y se vio a sí misma como había llegado esa noche, más desvestida que vestida, definitivamente el miedo era una emoción de las más perturbadoras, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la manera en que había llegado allí. Ahora que se sentía más serena, creía firmemente que de seguro esa foto tenía una explicación muy razonable.

—Anoche vine a mostrarte algo —Bella se levantó, miró por el piso, sobre la mullida alfombra en una esquina estaba la copia de la foto que había impreso.

Decidió no darle importancia a su atuendo, o mejor dicho, a su falta de él, alcanzó la hoja y se la entregó a Edward, quien se incorporó curioso a observar.

Bella observó fijamente para estar al tanto de su reacción, para detectar si sabía algo o le encontraba la tan razonable explicación que esperaba, él frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—Es mi padre… pero, ¿con quién está? No es mi madre…

—Edward, exactamente, no es tu madre… es mi madre. ¿No te parece extraño?

—¿Tu madre? Nunca la conocí, hace mucho que no viene Forks, ¿cierto?

—Desde que nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí no ha regresado.

—¡Bella! Tu madre y mi padre fueron novios, es indudable, ese beso se ve… digamos que muy íntimo. ¿Será por eso que tu padre y el mío, no se llevan bien?

—Quizá, pero lo que me preocupa es que no me cuadran las cuentas, a menos que tu padre fuera un corruptor de menores, ya debía estar casado cuando se tomó esta foto, porque Emmett tiene ya casi veinte años, mientras la concepción y el parto… ella parece mayor de quince años.

—Bella, ¿Qué sugieres? ¿Que mi padre fue infiel? El siempre ha sido tan correcto, tan estricto con sus principios, ni siquiera toleraría la relación que tenemos bajo su propio techo, no lo creo, no va con su carácter.

—Es cierto, ¿cómo puedo dudar de él? No te niego que no le tengo ninguna confianza a mi madre, pero a Carlisle sí. Lo cierto es que Newton dijo que tenía más información al respecto, debo bailar una pieza con él el día de la fiesta de graduación para saber más sobre el asunto.

El rostro de Edward cambió de colores, la ira irrefrenable que sentía contra Mike Newton le llenó por completo.

—¡Esta es otra jugada de Mike! No te extrañe que sea un montaje Bella, ya sabes lo que siente por ti, está como loco desde que sabe que estamos juntos y eso que cuando lo supo, no era cierto. ¡El muy maldito se quiere asegurar un baile contigo! De ningún modo se lo darás, Bella, ¿cierto?

Él la miró con cierto desespero, esa chica preciosa que amaba con toda su alma podía ser muy cabezota.

—Me inquieta mucho esto Edward, si es un invento, es lo más bajo que pudo caer Mike y se lo diremos a Carlisle, puede hasta demandarlo, creo; pero si es algo cierto Edward, mira, hay cosas que no sabemos del pasado, cosas que pueden explicar muchas otras...

—Mis padres han tendido problemas en su matrimonio, hasta yo me he dado cuenta de ello; pero te lo aseguro, nunca han involucrado infidelidades, mi padre adora a mi madre, la respeta, eso es lo que él nos ha enseñado, y si Mike está involucrado sin duda lo está también James, sabes que de ellos no se puede esperar nada bueno.

Bella suspiró.

Esa, por más que insistiera en lo contrario, era la explicación razonable que buscaba, que anhelaba.

—Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado en la fiesta Bella, no dejaré que Mike o James se te acerquen, y será mejor ir con Emmett, por si acaso se necesitan refuerzos.

Bella se estremeció.

—No le he contado a Emmett por qué acepté ir contigo a baile…

—Se lo diremos e iremos juntos, con Mike sobre ti y James sobre Alice, quizá hasta necesitemos escoltas personales. Y no exagero Bella, esa noche no nos separaremos ni un minuto, detesto pensarlo pero ellos tienen intenciones oscuras hacia nosotros, eso está más que claro.

—¿No será mejor decírselo a tu padre?, ¿o al mío?

—Bella, amor —él la acercó y la cubrió con sus brazos —esteremos bien, te lo aseguro, sólo tenemos que ser cuidadosos, y si ya después del baile las cosas se agravan, recurriremos a ellos, sin duda.

—Bien —contestó Bella no muy convencida, le dio un suave beso en los labios y salió corriendo con cierto sigilo, hacia su habitación.

Edward quedó preocupado, esa noche del baile él debería estar más alerta de lo pensado, quizá debería adelantar su pedida formal de noviazgo a Bella de esa noche, así tendría cierta legitimidad para proteger a Bella como deseaba hacerlo, y por lo visto, ese baile no se iba a prestar para encuentros íntimos y románicos.

Esa noche pintaba más como una batalla que como una fiesta.

*****

—Por favor, no paren por mí —le contestó Emmett a María, irónico —yo solo vine a visitar a la familia.

Sin embargo, Emmett había sacado su teléfono celular del bolsillo y sigilosamente le marcaba a Rosalie, ¿de qué le serviría la escena que acababa de presenciar si Jasper y Rosalie no se daban cuenta de ella? Afortunadamente tenía el número de Rose predeterminado con una opción de marcado rápido, se hizo a un lado mientras veía que los otros se vestían presurosos y habló susurrante a una preocupada Rose cuando ella contestó.

—¿Emmett? Es muy tarde… ¿pasa algo?

—Baja de inmediato a tu sala, trae a Jasper…

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Ahora Rose! —y colgó.

Volvió a entrar en la sala, dónde un furibundo Royce le gritó:

—¡Maldito bastardo!

Emmett sólo dibujó una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras escuchaba los pasos bajar por la escalera.

Rose y Jasper se sorprendieron, primero por ver a Emmett allí a esas horas, y segundo, al ver a Royce y a María en la sala tan alterados, aunque ya estaban vestidos.

—Jasper, yo te puedo explicar… —empezó a decir María nerviosamente.

—Rose, vine porque quería hablar contigo, y me encontré con estos dos revocándose en la sala. Huélelo, apesta a sexo.

A ella le preocupó no tanto Royce, que le había coqueteado descaradamente esa noche presionándola para llevarla a la cama, pero ella había seguido afortunadamente su instinto y discretamente se había negado; le preocupaba su hermano, que tenía un rostro preocupado, reflexivo, y miraba a María pensando en que tan equivocado había estado con ella.

—Royce, vete. Mañana hablaremos en la oficina.

—Rose, lo siento —por lo visto había detectado ya la inutilidad de negarlo todo —me dejaste ansioso y María estaba dispuesta, más que dispuesta, me sedujo y no me dejó alternativa…

—Imbécil, cállate —le espetó María —si hubo algún aprovechado fuiste tú sin duda. Jasper con los problemas que hemos tenido, ahora que ni siquiera duermes conmigo, yo estaba vulnerable y…

Royce ya estaba listo y le lanzó a María una mirada asesina, lamentaba que sus posibilidades con Rose hubieran terminado de esa forma, ahora debía sentirse satisfecho si por lo menos no perdía su empleo.

Salió con rapidez de la casa.

—María —la interrumpió Jasper con serenidad, hasta con la nueva tranquilidad que le transmitía el saber que ella misma le había dado el mejor pretexto para terminar con la relación —entiendo que esto puede pasar…

—¡¿De verdad?! —indicaron con asombro Emmett y Rose, al unísono.

—Jasper, que bueno que lo entiendas, yo te amo —y María se lanzó sobre él tratando de colocar sus brazos en torno a su cuello.

Él rehuyó sus brazos y su contacto, con fastidio.

—María, lo entiendo, eso pasa, especialmente cuando una relación está agotada y no hay amor en ella; fue un error que me acompañaras a mi país, mañana mismo tendrás listo tu regreso a Inglaterra, o a cualquier otro lugar que quieras.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio…

—Claro que sí María, gracias por todo lo que compartimos, pero esto —y señaló el desorden de la sala que había quedado todavía visible —es la muestra palpable de que nuestra relación se ha terminado, no te culpo, estuve distante en los últimos días, porque también siento como se ha apagado todo entre nosotros, es más, sé que ha habido atracción, pero nunca amor…

—Es por esa niña, ¿cierto? —lo interrumpió María con furia —tú Emmett, deberías estar detrás de tu propia hermana, ocupándote de sus asuntos, de sus escapadas y revolcadas con Jasper, que de nosotros, maldito entrometido.

Emmett le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa a Jasper, ¿Alice? ¿La dulce y virginal Alice revolcándose con un chico que apenas conocía y además, con novia? No, sin dudarlo ponía las manos a fuego por su hermana, era todo una vil calumnia. Se puro rojo y dispuesto a refutar,

—¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi hermana de esa forma?

Rose intervino antes de que las cosas se fueran a mayores:

—María, deberías retirarte de ésta casa y de ésta relación con mi hermano con dignidad, ve a tu habitación, haremos los arreglos y asumiremos los gastos del viaje.

El rostro de María estaba surcado de lágrimas de furia, no le habían creído ni Rose ni Emmett, y Jasper la miraba con ojos de desprecio y decepción.

—Jasper, me iré, pero cuando vuelvas a Inglaterra hablaremos y lo arreglaremos todo —dijo tratando de controlar la furia, con ansiedad y mirando esos ojos azules, que estaban turbios.

—No volveré a Inglaterra —le contestó con voz firme, producto de que esa decisión había sido tomada por Alice, y se sentía totalmente resuelto a arreglar todo con ella.

Rose lo miró asombrada, con ilusión en sus ojos.

—Jasper, tu beca… —María estaba perpleja —es un logro tan importante, no puedes dejarlo todo por esa chica, que no vale la pena…

—¿Cómo metes a Alice en todo esto? ¿Estás loca? —Emmett no se contuvo.

—Explícaselo, Jasper, o vas a ser tan hipócrita como para simular que la única infiel he sido yo, esa muchachita ha perseguido a Jasper desde que lo conoció, lo ha sonsacado, hasta han pasado alguna tarde juntos haciendo quién sabe qué cosas…

Emmett miró a Jasper expectante a su respuesta, pero seguro de que su hermana no tenía nada que ver con ese asunto.

—Alice no me ha sonsacado, es una chica admirable, y a mí…—vaciló ante la mirada profunda y sorprendida de su hermana y su antiguo novio —me gusta, mucho —no fue capaz de decir a que grado le gustaba, hasta el punto de creer, o saber, que la amaba.

Emmett ya no podía de la furia, era cierto entonces; pero, ¿hasta qué grado? Alice no era ninguna tonta, sin duda no se había dejado seducir de un tipo al que penas conocía, como vilmente estaba insinuando María. Sentía sus celos de hermano muy alborotados, nunca había visto a Alice interesada en algún chico. Si jasper le había puesto un solo dedo encima…

—Emmett —le dijo Rose tomándolo de la mano al verlo enrojecer —cálmate.

En efecto, ese roce lo calmó, miró a Rose a los ojos y recordó como durante años él se acostó con la hermana de Jasper, la misma chica que los miraba ansiosa en ese momento, y el muy tonto ni siquiera le había pegado un simple golpe, aunque lo intentara, por haberla abandonado.

Si él le hacía lo mismo a Alice, si instinto sería matarlo, sin duda.

En ese breve momento comprendió lo que Jasper pudo haber sentido al ver a su hermana abandonada, después de una relación larga y prometedora, y con culpa le apretó la mano a Rose y no se la soltó.

Y Rose sintió palpitar su corazón de alegría, ¡Alice y Jasper! Era su sueño dorado, su hermano de sangre con su hermana del alma.

—María, eso sólo prueba que lo nuestro estaba más que acabado, tengo propuestas de becas también acá en Estados Unidos, no puedo dejar a Rose de nuevo tan sola, debo estar cerca, es mi deber —completó Jasper, irrefutable.

—Me alegra tanto esto, hermanito —le dijo Rose —yo no sabía como pedírtelo, pero te necesito tanto —lo abrazó con la mano que Emmett le había dejado libre —María, no tiene caso que insistas, arregla tu equipaje y ve a dormir. Y Emmett, ¿cómo es que entraste a casa a ésta hora?

—Sé dónde está la llave Rose, necesitaba verte.

Una sonrisa de ilusión adornó el rostro de Rosalie Hale, quien miró expectante su mano unida a la de Emmett.

María corrió y se perdió en el piso superior sin ocuparse en ocultar su lágrimas de ira, Jasper la miró con tristeza, finalmente, después de tanta intimidad y confianza, no quedaba nada.

—Nosotros también tenemos que hablar, por lo visto —le dijo Emmett a Jasper, una cosa era que lo comprendiera, pero otra era que lo dejara pasar.

—Mañana pasaré por tu casa —le respondió Jaspér dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y retirándose.

Con un poco de suerte —pensaba —también vería a Alice allí.

*****

Edward quedó muy reflexivo después de lo sucedido la noche anterior y esa madrugada.

Sólo su propio padre lo podría sacar de dudas, pero era darle importancia a un tipo tan vil como Mike y no estaba dispuesto a ello.

Sin duda Emmett sería un buen aliado en contra de esos chicos en el baile, era extraño como todo el cariño que siempre había sentido hacia Emmett se le había despertado desde que éste reconociera que no tenía nada que hacer respecto a Bella, y si él tenía un amigo y aliado, era él.

Emmett tenía los ojos somnolientos y le dirigía una mirada preocupada a Alice pero Edward no lo percibió, porque dos planes se forjaban en su mente mientras desayunaba y miraba a Bella de soslayo, mientras ella le ayudaba a servir la leche de su cereal,

Le pediría que fueran novios pronto, rápido. ¿En una cena podría ser? No, ello lo haría muy evidente ante sus padres, lo mejor sería hacer un viaje corto, quizá a la casa en la playa, pero para camuflarse necesitarían más invitados, quizá el mismo Emmett, incluso Jasper con María, y Rosalie; ello también le daría oportunidad de quizá reactivar la relación entre su hermano y Rose, ah y por supuesto, Alice.

La casa de la playa de La Push, en esa época del año el aire era gélido pero la vista espectacular, y el calor de la chimenea era maravillosamente romántico, sus padres lo aprobarían sin duda, merecían un premio después de haber terminado tan exitosamente los estudios y el viaje de vacaciones había sido cancelado ante la llegada de Bella, a quien no podían dejar sola, tenían un perfecto fin de semana antes de la graduación, todo ajustaba perfectamente.

Si iban todos, sus padres confiarían, Charlie no tendría por qué saberlo y él, con algo de maña, podría quedarse a solas con Bella, quizá tendría oportunidad de colarse en su habitación y sin tanto público como en casa, quizá…

Una onda cálida recorrió el cuerpo de Edward ante su fantasía, Bella se había sentado a desayunar y él locamente la miraba y fraguaba cómo seducirla, se sintió por un momento como el hombre que era antes, ese centrado sólo en su propio placer, pero alejó ese pensamiento de su mente de inmediato.

La amaba, como consecuencia natural, la deseaba y ella a él, lo tenía más que claro.

Bella le sonrió mientras Carlisle comentaba una anécdota de su trabajo, y Edward sólo podía pensar en seducirla, no escuchaba a su padre, la miraba a ella y se perdía en esos ojos, en la intensidad con que ella le devolvía la mirada, en la mirada preocupada que ella le dirigía a Carlisle, sin duda pensando esa absurda foto; ella merecía olvidar su preocupaciones, él se las haría olvidar, sin duda.

Ya sabía como.

* * *

_**Continuará**_**…**

_**

* * *

**_

Hola,

_**Espero que le haya gustado éste capítulo y amerite review.**_

_**¡Estoy tan agradecida de todos sus generosos comentarios!**_

_**El siguiente capítulo será además intenso e interesante, prometido.**_

_**Quiero hacerles una invitación, tengo una historia nueva que les recomiendo leer y comentar, se llama CITA CON LA MUERTE, participa del **__**The Sadness Story Contest y **__**el link está en mi perfil. Es la primera historia que escribo con final triste porque era requisito del concurso, espero se animen a leerlo, a comentarlo y que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Me voy muero de sueño, un beso.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	24. Chapter 24

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

**TIPO**: Universo alternativo – todos humanos E&B – E&R - J&A

**DISCLAIMER**: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia, la trama, es mía.

**Clasificación**: M – Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos, alerta, éste capítulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual.

* * *

_**Hola,**_

_**Mea culpa, me he demorado, el estrés es lo que definitivamente más me bloquea, trabajo, familia, todo… es complicado, pero acá estoy de nuevo, con un capítulo largo e intenso, que espero compense la espera; además, no fue fácil escribirlo.**_

_**Besos.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24**

Emmett respiraba agitado mientras salía de la ducha envueltas sus caderas en una toalla. Las sensaciones del placer vivido la noche anterior llenaron sus recuerdos, especialmente cuando miraba a la hermosa mujer que somnolienta y desnuda lo esperaba envuelta en sábanas.

Lejos estaba de pensar, la noche anterior, que iba terminar en la cama de Rose.

María se había perdido en su habitación y Jasper en otra, Rose estaba cansada y él, sin ninguna segunda intención, la guió hasta su habitación. Rose lo haló de su suéter e inevitablemente chocó sus labios contra su boca; era extraño, ahora podía besarla sin esa sensación de incomodidad que lo llenaba cuando todavía tenía esperanzas con Bella, se encendió de inmediato y cayeron sobre la cama.

No sabía como lo tomaría Jasper, pero era previsible que no le gustara. Aunque él no estaba jugando, no podía afirmar que estuviera seguro del todo, estaba enfocando toda su fuerza de voluntad, inclusive la fuerza de su ánimo alegre y buen humor constante, para dejar de lado a Bella, pero para ello la voluntad no lo era todo, el corazón se inclinaba hacia dónde él no lo tenía programado, podía darle placer a Rose con un poco más de libertad, pero no soltarse por completo, todavía.

No podía aún plantearle reanudar de manera formal su relación.

Emmett la miraba y en verdad deseaba que su ser volviera a ser de ella, ¿sería posible volverla a amar sólo con afirmarse obstinadamente en ese propósito? Esperaba que así fuera.

Se vistió y bajó a la cocina por un café, puso la cafetera con la confianza que le daban varios años de cumplir ese ritual después de haber pasado la noche con Rose, cuando bajó Jasper y lo miró con ojos cargados de reproche y preocupación.

Intercambiaron un buenos días frío. Emmett le sirvió un café, que Jasper aceptó sin objeciones, mirándole sin embargo con fijeza.

—Espero que estés jugando limpio con mi hermana —le dijo antes de tomar el primer sorbo.

—Y yo espero que tú estés jugando limpio con la mía —le contestó Emmett en tono idéntico, queriendo detalles al respecto, Alice era demasiado inocente como para merecer salir herida por un chico inestable, que estaba con novia y aún así le coqueteaba.

Jasper se dio cuenta de que merecía el golpe verbal que esas palabras le dejaron.

—Me gusta Alice muy en serio Emmett, si te puedo ser sincero, me quedo por ella, quiero llegar a conocerla, ojalá ella llegara a amarme, no es para nada un juego para mí.

—Pero hasta anoche estabas en una relación formal, de no ser por mi entrometimiento de medianoche, nunca te hubieras dado cuenta de lo perra que era tu novia.

—De todos modos iba a dejarla…

—¿Sí, cuando? ¿Después de que lograras seducir a Alice? ¿O tenías a María en reserva en caso de que no lo lograras?

Jasper se estremeció, Emmett ni siquiera sospechaba que él ya había seducido a su hermana, el tema era ultra secreto, algo que le competía contar a Alice si lo deseaba y si se sentía cómoda con ello, no a él.

¿Quién podría creer que en la primera cita había desflorado a su hermanita menor? Por más cambiada que estuviera la sociedad hacia la modernidad, las chicas vírgenes seguían siendo más reservadas, no tenía por qué ser usual que se entregaran en una primera cita, de hecho, se preguntaba todos los días como había podido ser tan afortunado, y el deseo de verla, de acariciarla y besarla de nuevo, se acentuaba hasta proporciones épicas.

—Cuando conocí a Alice me di cuenta de que nunca tuve a María en mi corazón, como viste anoche, ya no dormía con ella, sólo faltaba que regresara a Inglaterra, y me aseguré de que saliera esta mañana, muy temprano.

—¿Ya la despachaste?

—Ya, no volveremos a vernos —y Jasper continuó, con mayor intensidad —Emmett, realmente me interesa Alice, más de lo que me ha interesado mujer alguna. No la lastimaré, te lo prometo. ¿Tendrás el mismo cuidado que yo tendré con Alice, con Rose?

—Lo tendré, lo prometo, no te niego que aún tengo que solucionar muchas cosas en mi interior, pero estoy seguro de que Rose es la mujer de mi vida.

Por un momento se miraron mutuamente, cada uno le estaba confiando al otro una parte esencial de su vida, sus propias y queridas hermanas, era un voto de confianza tan fuerte que inevitablemente sintieron que entre ellos, únicamente podría derivar en amistad.

Se dieron la mano con fuerza.

Emmett se despidió cariñosamente de Rose quien no podía evitar una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, hubiera querido ocultarla, mostrarse tan fuerte como siempre había sido, pero esa esperanza después de la especial noche que había pasado con él le hacía sentir como si estuviera a punto de recuperarlo; además, Emmett no había salido corriendo en la madrugada, se comenzaba a comportar como el novio dedicado que había sido antes.

Jasper le acompañó, dispuesto a arreglar todo de una vez por todas con Alice, Emmett vio con sonrisa burlona como su nuevo amigo tendía un rostro idiotamente ilusionado, pero con temor.

—Waoo, en verdad mi hermanita te mueve el piso —y soltó un alegre carcajada entretanto encendía el vehículo.

—No te alcanzas a imaginar cuanto.

—Me imagino que le dirás que el mérito de haber espantado a María es todo mío —le indicó Emmett irónico.

—El mérito no es del todo tuyo amigo, sólo adelantaste lo inevitable; además, tu alegría por haber espantado a Royce debería hacerte más caritativo, umm… me conviene que Alice no se entere de tu intervención en el asunto, la última vez que hablamos estaba sumamente molesta y yo debí haber tomado medidas antes… fui tan tonto, por mi indecisión he puesto en juego la posible relación tu hermana.

—Realmente tengo que reconocer que te has portado como un idiota.

—Vaya, no eres nada sutil.

—No puedo ser diplomático Jasper; aunque por Alice, porque la amo y anhelo su felicidad, y además porque, no sé por qué razón, tengo el presentimiento de que esa felicidad de ella está ligada contigo, digamos que el mérito es de María y de Royce. Ellos fueron el doble de idiotas que tú.

—Ese es un gran consuelo para mí, gracias.

Las curvas de la carretera exigieron toda la atención de Emmett, quien en pocos minutos llegó a su destino.

*****

Alice no había pasado muy buena noche.

Desde su conversación con Jasper después de aquella cena había quedado con la confusa sensación de que las piezas del destino no cazaban, aunque reconocía que éste le hacía de vez en cuando jugadas, esa convicción profunda de que Jasper era el hombre de su vida se había visto trastocada; además del dolor de no tenerlo para ella, de que él era de otra, estaba el hecho de haberse equivocado tan radicalmente.

¿Cómo podía confiar en sus instintos de ahora en adelante? ¿También podía estar equivocada respecto a Edward y Bella y respecto a Emmett y Rosalie?

Le costaba creer que Jasper había sido demasiado cobarde para terminar su relación con María, sólo podía concebir que eso sucedió porque él sí sentía algo especial por ella, dado que la mantenía a su lado era por eso sin duda, pero ello no era coherente con la lectura del alma que había hecho de él, le había parecido tan transparente en sus sentimientos, tan dado a expresarlos y a no guardarse nada por convencionalismos, Dios, ¡¿cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto?!

Se arregló con lentitud después de un breve duchazo, nunca se había sentido con menos ánimo para afrontar la vida.

Un leve golpe en la puerta la alertó.

Emmett la abrió suavemente y le dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

—Buenos días, princesa.

—Hola hermanito —exclamó Alice dándole un fuerte abrazo, él se soltó y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Y esa tristeza?

—¿Cuál? —preguntó ella ocultado su rostro de esa mirada tan inquisitiva.

—A mí no me engañas hermanita, tus ojos me indican mal de amores —sabía que estaba aprovechando la información privilegiada que tenía sobre ella y Jasper, pero que dulce era la venganza, cuando él había soportado siempre que su humana supiera todo de él aún sin habérselo contado. Más bien, esa venganza era muy divertida.

—No me mientas Alice, te conozco, y esa mirada, esos ojos tuyos, sólo reflejan un corazón enamorado, y lamentablemente, no correspondido.

—¿De dónde acá tu tan intuitivo Emmett? Recuerda, acá en casa la de las premoniciones y corazonadas soy yo, no dejaré que me quites ese lugar —bromeaba pero parecía una niña enfurruñada.

—Bueno hermanita, no me atrevería a quitarte ese lugar, ¿te imaginas yo sabiendo el futuro? Esa es una carga que no estoy dispuesto a soportar, sólo tú con esa fuerza interior que tienes, eres capaz de tolerarlo.

Ella le sonrió.

—¿Me buscabas para algo especial?

—Sí, de hecho, esperaba confortar tu maltratado corazón, propiciando su unión con el objeto de su martirio —Emmett sonrió ante lo cursi de su discurso, pensaba que seguramente tener su propio corazón tan confundido últimamente había sido como tomar un hongo alucinógeno de alto poder destructivo para sus neuronas.

—Qué romántico eres… —le miró con extrañeza —¿tienes indigestión? El papel de Cupido no te sienta, hermanito, con tu constitución física te veo más como Hércules o Poseidón.

—¿Se me han borrado las alitas? Si hasta tengo hoyuelos como un bebé juguetón.

—Reconozco que tu edad mental puede ser la un bebé, pero, ¿hoyuelitos? Sólo convencerías a Rose de eso.

—Lo cierto es que un galán impaciente te espera en la sala, es el primer admirador decente que te veo, deberías aprovechar.

—¿Galán impaciente? ¿Además tú lo apruebas? Debe ser un desastre de tipo en ese caso, no tengo cita con nadie.

—Pues te recomiendo que bajes pronto, a no ser que quieras que Jasper en su afán por recuperarte le pida tu mano a nuestro padre, los dejé hablando juntos.

Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron por un instante pero luego se apagaron con prevención. ¿Qué querría Jasper? Salió corriendo con prisa.

*****

A Carlisle la idea del pequeño viaje a la cabaña junto al mar no le sonó, sobre todo, después de haberse fijado en como Edward miraba a Bella.

Le había bastado observarle por un par de días para comprobar que a Edward le estaba pasando algo que nunca antes había visto, y que eso lo había cambiado; Bella se había metido en su corazón, cosa que le había parecido improbable si no que imposible, cuando supo de lo que ella sentía por él, pero ahora... sin duda las cosas cambiaban mucho de un momento a otro.

Por mucho tiempo pensó que su hijo tenía el corazón muerto, pero la estela de esta maravillosa chica lo estaba haciendo latir, por fin, y por lo que conocía de estos casos, ante hombres tan duros emocionalmente como lo había sido Edward en toda su adolescencia, eso podía pasarle una o si acaso, con suerte, dos veces en la vida.

El que ello fuera un hermoso milagro no atenuaba el hecho de que Edward estaba obrando en contra de sus instrucciones y advertencias, por eso, aceptar el pequeño viaje para darles la oportunidad de algo cuando Charlie sería capaz de matar y comer del muerto si se enteraba de lo que pasaba entre ellos, era tentar demasiado a la suerte.

Pero tenía una grave dificultad, Esme estaba feliz con la idea, y había comenzado a preparar equipaje y comida por montón, ¿quién podía ahora llevarle la contraria? Nadie, sin duda.

Lo único que podía hacer era estar vigilante, ser tan eficiente como el Jefe Swan con su propio cargo y tutelar cada paso de su hijo, Bella era intocable, no podía permitir que la situación con ella pasara a mayores cuando ni siquiera le había dicho la verdad de la relación con su madre todavía.

A pesar de los cambios evidentes en Edward, no podía exponer a Bella a que le hiciera lo que él mismo le había hecho a su propia madre. Era consciente de que Edward era para ella una posibilidad tenebrosa de potenciar el dolor al que estaría expuesta, cuando se enterara de todo.

Aunque era temprano observó a Jasper en la sala y se acercó a saludarlo, el hijo de sus viejos amigos le traía recuerdos del pasado, de cuando él con Esme y los Hale disfrutaban de una juventud algo alocada.

Lo saludó curioso por su presencia en su casa tan temprano.

—Hola Jasper —le dio la mano con fuerza.

—Buenos días Carlisle, eh… quería saludar, y hacer un pregunta a Alice —le era difícil justificar su presencia.

—¿Alice? Bien. Mañana iremos a la cabaña en La Push para pasar el fin se semana, haremos excursiones y descansaremos, sería genial que tú, Rose y María pudieran ir.

—Claro, genial idea, le diré a Rose quien sin duda estará de acuerdo, María… ella se fue a Inglaterra, la verdad, nuestra relación no funcionó.

Alice escuchó esta frase desde la escalera y sonrió, por fin Jasper había hecho lo que había prometido.

—Lo siento mucho, es una chica muy simpática, nos veremos mañana temprano, tendremos todo listo por ello no hay que llevar nada en especial.

—Gracias, acá estaremos —le entusiasmó saber que estaría cerca a Alice por dos días completos, y él le sonrió a Alice mientras Carlisle se alejaba y ella se le acercaba sonriente.

*****

Bella quedó sorprendida ante la belleza de la cabaña tipo chalet, era amplia y llena de cristales en lugar de paredes, con unos poco muros, balcones y terrazas de madera fina.

El mar exuberante y agitado se extendía a pocos metros, y ella cerró los ojos para aspirar el aroma a sal y se quitó los zapatos para sentir la arena, mientras los chicos ingresaban las maletas.

Bella sentía que ese fin de semana era muy importante, a lo lejos escuchaba las voces de Edward, Emmett y Jasper organizando cosas y riendo.

Edward inundó su mente, quiso concentrarse en el eco de su voz y recordar el roce de sus manos, de sus labios. Respiró profundo mirando hacia el ya oscuro horizonte y deseó con todo su corazón tener un futuro con él, y que aquel fuera mucho más luminoso que el ocaso que presenciaba.

El frío del caer de la tarde le calaba los huesos y eso la decidió a entrar. Edward aprovechó que Esme y Carlisle se había ido a su habitación, para abrazarla y mostrarle el interior cálido de la cabaña, que contaba con grandes chimeneas y de seguro, con un gran sistema de calefacción central, porque el clima era completamente diferente.

Alice la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la habitación que compartirían.

—Es todo tan hermoso —le dijo Bella cuando entraron a la hermosa habitación, que contaba con chimenea propia, dos holgadas camas dobles y una amplia puerta de cristal acortinado que sin duda salía a una pequeña terraza.

—Sí, es genial, y Bella, estoy tan feliz, Jasper ha venido por mí, exclusivamente.

—Lo sé, lo miro a los ojos y sólo veo cuando te admira…

—Ha dicho que me cortejará, hasta que yo pueda aceptarlo de nuevo.

—Pero si ya lo tienes más que aceptado Alice…

—Cierto, pero debe hacer algún esfuerzo, todo le fue tan fácil conmigo y luego nada que terminaba su relación con María…

—¿Y cómo están repartidas las habitaciones? —preguntó Bella curiosa.

—Veo segundas intenciones en tu pregunta, amiga —Alice le sonrió pícara ante le leve sonrojo de Bella —mis padres tienen su propia habitación, es la principal de la casa. Rose y Emmett tienen permitido compartir habitación, a pesar de su breve receso llevan más de tres años juntos y eso es suficiente para que mis padres les acepten como pareja oficial, Jasper y Edward compartirán la habitación del otro extremo del pasillo, y nosotras ésta. ¿Quieres que hagamos cambios, o arreglos adicionales?

—¿Te molestaría dormir con Jasper?

¿Esa era la niña tímida, de anteojos gruesos que se estremecía ante la sola mención de su hermano, que prefería humillarse con tal de seguirle dando clases sólo para verlo y ahora, osadamente, buscaba la oportunidad para pasar la noche con él? Alice sonrió satisfecha, los progresos de Bella eran notables.

—Mmmm, no sé, aún nos somos novios —Bella le sonrió un poco burlona —bueno, reconozco que ya nos acostamos juntos una vez, pero Bella, eso no significa que se la vaya a dejar tan fácil en una segunda oportunidad. Sin embargo, dormir en sus brazos, aun sin sexo, sería tan delicioso… —un suspiro interrumpió su frase —. Pero mis padres no lo permitirían, no saben que hay algo entre nosotros, y menos, te dejarían compartir habitación con Edward, el Jefe Swan aniquilaría a mi padre de un fogonazo.

—Lo sé, bueno, sólo soñaba…

Y en efecto soñó, porque la noche fue tranquila, y Bella se sintió arrullada por la fuerte brisa de la costa que se rompía contra las ventanas.

*****

El amanecer sorprendió a Edward despierto. Tomó una gruesa manta y salió sigiloso a la porción de terraza que le correspondía a su habitación; desde donde se encontraba no podía ver el sol salir pero fue testigo de la suave luminosidad que se extendía sobre el mar agitado.

No había podido dormir bien, tener a Bella tan cerca y tan inalcanzable, anhelando tenerla entre sus brazos, era una prueba de fuego para su corazón palpitante y para su alborotada y últimamente, poco saciada libido.

El frío que sentía en el rostro era refrescante, tenía que llevarse a Bella a algún paraje escondido durante el día, por lo menos para hablar, y dejar claros los puntos que tanto deseaba con ella, sabía que ese era el día clave, y si lograba convencer a Jasper y Alice, lo sería también la noche.

Había aclarado el día cuando bajó, Esme y Carlisle ya tenían avanzado el desayuno, besó a su madre en la mejilla y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a Bella bajar las escaleras, su jean ceñido le marcaba las caderas, la chaqueta era de corte moderno y su cabello le caía por la espalda tal como le gustaba, se contuvo para no correr a su encuentro y abrazarla.

Esme lo miró divertida mientras besaba a Bella en la mejilla, ¿acaso su madre podía leerlo en su interior? Era la impresión que se llevaba Edward, quien recibió el premio ansiado de un suave y aceptable beso social después de que ella saludara cariñosamente a Carlisle.

Edward contempló impresionado el importante nexo que se había entretejido entre Bella y su padre, había confianza, amor y mucho respeto, el respeto que ese hombre inspiraba en todos pero acentuado por el agradecimiento al haberle tendido la mano que su vida cambiara. Ella ya tenía a su padre, pero Carlisle era sin duda paternal con ella, y protector, tanto como con Alice.

Desayunaron todos juntos y planearon las excursiones para el día, armaron los morrales con el contenido del almuerzo para hacer un picnic en un pequeño valle que se extendía antes de los acantilados; el camino fue precioso y agradable para todos, la naturaleza era exuberante, la vida pululaba en todos lados y Edward estaba encantado con su papel de caballero andante que impedía que su dama cayese al suelo cada vez que tropezaba, lo cual ocurría muy a menudo.

Fue fácil aislarse en caminatas privadas un poco después del almuerzo y ante la intimidad que les conferían los árboles milenarios, se sentaron en un roca plana ante la vista magnífica del más alto acantilado, y Edward le soltó a Bella su pretensión principal:

—Bella, linda ¿quieres ser mi novia? —él enfrentó valerosamente sus sorprendidos ojos, que lastimosamente para él después de ser chocolate líquido se fueron endureciendo.

Ella procesó el pedido pero no podía dar una respuesta positiva, le era imposible dadas todas las circunstancias.

—¿Novios? Edward es magnífica idea, no lo dudo, es lo que más he deseado siempre, pero seamos realistas, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Lo que duren las vacaciones antes entrar a la Universidad? ¿Dos meses? ¿Y luego…?

—Amor, por primera vez en mi existencia estoy dispuesto a asumir una relación a largo plazo, novios sí, y puede que te suene cliché pero es porque te veo como la compañera de mi vida, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, nunca había sentido esto que siento por ti, dudo que pueda llegar a sentirlo alguna vez por otra mujer.

Bella suspendió su respiración ante esa declaración tan firme y profunda, los ojos de Edward chispeaban fogosos y no había asomo de engaño en ellos. Pero que fuera verdad y que fuera verdadero amor no era suficiente si sus caminos de separaban.

—Miremos las cosas desde una perspectiva realista, insisto, irás a la Universidad, ¿ya has decidido a cuál?

—Mis padres y hermanos tienen todo previsto para que vayamos a Dartmouth, Carlisle compró un apartamento en Hanover, cerca al campus universitario y viviremos juntos, pero yo todavía puedo tomar otra decisión Bella… para mí eso no es definitivo. ¿A qué Universidad piensas ir tú?

—Por ahora ni iré a ninguna, me he presentado en varias para reservar cupo y debo trabajar todo un semestre para ahorrar el dinero que necesito para pagarla y luego continuar trabajando para mantenerme en ella, pero ni por asomo alcanzaría para pagar algo como Dartmouth; estaremos separados, asúmelo, y tú mismo me lo has dicho, no eres un chico que pueda vivir en castidad, siempre has desfogado tus instintos sexuales y no creo que me puedas ser fiel en una relación a distancia, nos haremos menos daño si lo asumimos desde ahora, quiero vivir contigo a tu lado lo más que pueda Edward, pero sin rótulo ni compromisos que hagan más difícil la separación, no podría soportarlo.

—Puedo serte fiel Bella, te lo garantizo, y haré lo que sea para estar cerca de ti, puedo aplazar mi sueño de ser médico, hasta estoy dispuesto a ingresar contigo al colegio comunitario, si es lo que quieres.

—¿Estás loco, crees que yo podría vivir con eso? Serás médico, no lo dudes, ha sido tu sueño desde hace mucho tiempo, no seré yo quien te lo impida, ¿cómo crees que me sentiré si no lo logras sólo por estar a mi lado? Seré tu pareja por este tiempo Edward, no puedo decirte que no, pero no habrá denominaciones ni rótulos para lo que tenemos, y cuando te vayas a la Universidad, por más doloroso que sea para mí, estarás libre para sumir las relaciones que quieras, es lo más justo contigo.

—¿Y tú Bella? ¿Así como me quieres impulsar a asumir otras relaciones, tendrás a otros hombres?

Ella meditó un instante, con expresión triste.

—Trataría de tener alguna otra relación… —pero la mentira se le notó en la voz, temblorosa, ni siquiera pudo mirarlo a los ojos cuando lo dijo.

—No te creo Bella, no soy tan arrogante como para creer que no podrías amar a otro alguna vez, pero dudo que lo desees y lo permitas, dado tu carácter.

Ella le esquivó completamente la mirada, no pudo responder, también lo tenía muy claro, amar y haber sido amada por Edward Cullen le dejaba una marca eterna en su corazón, en su alma, en su vida, lo había amado desde siempre, sólo podía concebir en su mente que sería, también, para siempre.

—No te lo había contado, pero iré a Dartmouth becado, mi proyecto de ciencias básicas fue un éxito que impresionó a los evaluadores.

—¡Eso es magnífico Edward! Mayor razón para no desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

—Tengo un fondo universitario que no utilizaré, y quizá…

—¡No puedo usar tu dinero! Ni siquiera el de mi padre, que me ha ofrecido su fondo de retiro, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo? No lo aceptaría de mi padre, menos de ti —estaba sinceramente horrorizada ante la idea.

—Pero Bella, el fondo está disponible, mis padres no se opondrían… Dime la verdad, ¿te aceptaron en Dartmouth?

—Sí, pero me presenté sólo como un reto personal, no porque pensara ir de verdad. No, es mi respuesta definitiva, si estudio será por mis propios medios.

—¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? Por ahora dejemos el asunto, pero te aseguro que lo retomaré. Lo cierto es que queremos un futuro juntos, sea cual sea la alternativa lo tendremos, y por eso, yo sí deseo un compromiso desde ahora. Bella, sé que no puedo darte un anillo, es demasiado prematuro y somos muy jóvenes, pero esta es la promesa de que te lo daré algún día —sacó el estuche que tenía en el bolsillo, lo abrió y le mostró la bellísima mariposa azul rodeada de brillantes —y éste será el símbolo de ello, Bella eres la mariposa que valientemente emergió de su capullo, la más hermosa que yo haya visto, la única que puedo y podré amar.

Y diciendo esto le abrió la chaqueta para colocar el prendedor en su delicada blusa, inevitablemente los ojos de ambos estaban brillantes de emoción, de lágrimas contenidas, aunque Bella lo pensó no fue capaz de rechazar esa promesa, miró el hermoso broche y una súbita preocupación la asaltó.

—¿Cómo puedes saber que soy la única que amarás y decirlo con tanta seguridad?

—Digamos que es intuición masculina.

—¡Pensé que la intuición era algo típicamente femenino!

—Ya ves que no lo es, aunque no se lo digas a Alice.

Ella miró el broche detenidamente.

—¿No habrás gastado una fortuna en esto, Edward Cullen?

Él le esquivó brevemente la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto que no, es una baratija, soy un chico que ni siquiera he comenzado la Universidad, ¿de dónde sacaría dinero para comprar un broche como éste con piedras originales? Tiene mucho valor, pero por lo que representa para nosotros, no por su valor comercial. Son piedritas de mentiras, sin duda.

Bella respiró con tranquilidad y levantó nuevamente el broche para mirarlo, asombrada.

—Es una obra de arte. Gracias —ella suspiró y las lágrimas al fin salieron de sus ojos, finalmente, la certeza había dejado de lado a la duda —lo acepto, con todo lo que implica.

Él la abrazó sonriente y la besó con firmeza, con profundidad, la estrechó contra su cuerpo demostrando ese afán de no querer separarse de ella.

—Creo que todo esto se resume en que te amo, Bella —le dijo con su boca todavía contra sus labios.

—Esas son palabras mayores, Edward, todo esto, el amor…

—Te amo, créeme, si quieres saca tu daga y te lo firmo con sangre.

—Te lo dije una vez, una firma así compromete el alma, no se puede tomar a la ligera.

—Te lo aseguro, mi alma y mi cuerpo ya están comprometidos contigo hasta los tuétanos. Es algo contra lo que no puedo y no quiero luchar. Dejé de luchar contra ello hace rato, contigo tengo todas mis defensas por el suelo.

Bella tomó la punta de gancho del prendedor en forma de mariposa que llevaba pegado al vestido, tomó la mano de Edward y en su dedo corazón le hizo una pequeña incisión de la cual brotó sangre, a su vez se hizo la incisión en su propio dedo, el olor de su sangre y la de Edward la aturdió por un momento, pero necesitaba ignorarlo y lo logró, unió su dedo al de él y las sangres se mezclaron, óxido y sal juntos, fusionados en una promesa indisoluble.

Bella no sintió repulsión por ese nuevo olor, el de la sangre de los dos combinadas, Edward tomó el dedo de Bella y lo lamió con su lengua, y Bella hizo lo mismo con el de Edward, y en el impulso de saborearse juntos, unieron sus bocas y sus lenguas en un beso frenético, desbocado, ansioso, cargado de todo aquello que se dijeron, pero sobre todo, de aquello que habían callado por tanto tiempo, de aquel futuro que se prometían sin saber aún como configurarlo, sólo necesitaban de sus labios, de sus cuerpos juntos, mezclados como esa misma sangre, para sanar todas las heridas y tener el valor de luchar por lo que querían.

Ese beso fue el sello del pacto.

Se separaron agitados ante los gritos de Carlisle quien buscaba reunirlos para retornar a la cabaña. Regresaron antes de que se cerrara la noche y cenaron en abundancia.

Emmett recogía los platos cuando el celular de Carlisle sonó para sorpresa de todos, una llamada a esa hora un fin de semana, sólo podía representar trabajo, y eso que era uno de los pocos fines de semana que se había tomado libre.

—Soy Carlisle —contestó con ansia, escuchó un rato y colgó resignado.

—Hubo un accidente en la vía a Port Angeles, reportan dos muertos y hay varios heridos, el hospital de no da abasto, debo regresar a apoyar, aún no dan la noticia a los familiares de los fallecidos.

—Querido, cómo lo siento —le indicó Esme —te acompañaré, quizá pueda serles útil.

—Gracias, sí, será lo mejor; chicos, esto no amerita que termine el fin de semana para todos, cuento con ustedes para portarse bien.

Sin poder evitarlo las miradas de Jasper y Alice y las de Edward y Bella, se cruzaron esperanzadas.

Carlisle le dirigió a Edward una severa mirada de advertencia antes de marcharse, que el aludido fingió no comprender.

*****

No era necesario llegar a acuerdos, Edward había detectado el interés de Jasper en su hermana y que ella no le era indiferente, y bueno, podía arriesgarse a exponer la virginidad de su hermana si se trabaja de Jasper.

Si fuera James sería diferente, pero con ese chico, que extramente le inspiraba tanta confianza, todo era diáfano, ya no estaba con esa guapa pero posesiva novia que tenía, y Alice le miraba con ojos de cordero degollado, sin duda.

Una breve y sutil conversación con Alice lo dejó todo claro, sin que Emmett y Rose se dieran cuenta aunque estaban presentes en la sala.

Bella se dio cuenta de todo y comenzó a temblar levemente, era Edward, su Edward, lo amaba y había decidido darse toda a él, pero la ansiedad al saber lo que ocurriría esa misma noche no la dejaba tranquila, ella era tan inexperta, no sabría como satisfacerlo, ¿cómo estar segura ante algo así con Edward Cullen, chico experto y tan profundamente atractivo, que con sólo verlo arreglando las cosas con Alice ya sentía que se excitaba?

Desde el preescolar él la agitaba, ¿cómo no agitarse entonces en ese momento, ante la inminencia de los acontecimientos, inevitables?

Edward no la forzaría si no estaba preparada, lo sabía, pero ella también sabía que era una oportunidad de oro, y no quería que todo terminara entre ellos cuando viajaran a sus respectivas universidades, sin antes conocer lo que era el sexo con él. Era lógico, ¿con quién más querría alguna vez perder su virginidad? Con él, únicamente.

Emmett miró preocupado el rostro de Bella, aún sentía una gran inclinación a protegerla.

—¿Estás bien, preciosa? —le preguntó, detectando su corazón agitado.

Bella titubeó, se sonrojó y todo ello dejó más preocupado a Emmett, hasta que ella pudo balbucear una respuesta.

—Claro que estoy bien… todo ha sido tan hermoso… el paisaje, la cabaña… sólo estoy agotada.

—Necesitas descansar, no te distraeremos más, quería que jugáramos cartas pero mejor vete a dormir princesa, mañana caminaremos mucho y regresaremos a casa.

Alice tomó de la chaqueta a Bella y ambas dieron las buenas noches.

Emmett le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y tomó a una sonriente Rose de la mano para llevarla a su propia habitación.

Subieron ansiosas mientras Jasper y Edward las miraban con fijeza.

Alice entró presurosa, recogió su pijama y algunos elementos de aseo.

—Bella, ¿comprendes que pasarás la noche con Edward, pero que no necesariamente debe pasar algo entre ustedes? Le he hecho prometerme que aceptaría eso para poder cederle mi lugar en la habitación. Igual yo Bella, no quiero equivocarme con Jasper, espero dormir en sus brazos pero nada más. Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras, hasta que se te sientas preparada.

El rostro de Bella que antes reflejaba angustia se serenó de pronto. Cedería hasta donde le fuera permitido a su mente y a su cuerpo ceder, sin forzarse a nada. Eso la tranquilizó.

—Entiendo Alice, no te preocupes. Gracias, quiero a Edward a mi lado, y tenerlo esta noche aquí… mmm, definitivamente es lo que deseo.

—Ten cuidado, Bella, sabes que te quiero como una hermana, si algo falla o me necesitas, sabes dónde encontrarme —y salió con sigilo de la habitación.

Bella se duchó y se arregló para dormir con normalidad, se puso una combinación sencilla y estaba peinando su largo cabello sentada ante el amplio espejo cuando Edward entró y se le acercó con prudencia, tenía el cabello mojado, tan brillante como su atrayente sonrisa. Él apagó la luz dejando únicamente la iridiscencia suave y cálida del fuego de la chimenea.

Él no habló, sólo tomó el cepillo con el que Bella lustraba su cabello y comenzó a peinarla, con delicadeza, permitiendo que las finas hebras se secaran y adquirieran cada vez más brillo. Sus dedos también se fueron enrollando en su cabello y le acariciaba la suave y sensible piel del cuero cabelludo y ella cerraba los ojos ante la sensación.

Él la miraba ante el espejo, tan sonrojada, y se estremeció ante la certeza de sus profundos sentimientos, que desencadenaban a su vez unas arrolladoras sensaciones en su cuerpo de hombre y le hacían endurecerse para ella. Edward corrió toda la mata de cabello a un lado para besarle la base la base del cuello, el estremecimiento del cuerpo del cuerpo de Bella lo traspasó haciéndole correr la combinación para descubrirle los hombros y atormentarlos con sus labios, bajó las manos para tocar con contención las suaves protuberancia de sus senos y ambos gimieron en respuesta.

Las caricias siguieron, Edward estaba embriagado de ternura y por la pasión de esa niña que en esos momentos convertía en mujer y que temblaba entre sus brazos.

Sus suaves gemidos le embriagaban y le hacían perder cada vez más el control, que sabía debía conservar para hacer las cosas bien y poder prodigarle el máximo placer a ella, en ésta, su primera vez.

La levantó de la silla y se enfrentó a sus preciosos ojos, que en ese momento sólo expresaban aceptación e inocente sensualidad. Sus respiraciones agitadas eran todas sus palabras, bastaban para expresar lo que ambos querían, eran inequívocas y sólo podían obrar en consecuencia.

Como hipnotizado, él se quitó su pijama sin perder el contacto con esos ojos profundos, que lo miraban con curiosidad incitante.

Asimismo, con suavidad él la despojó de su sencillo camisón dejándola absolutamente desnuda, le recorrió con manos expertas el cuerpo, y guiándose por sus gemidos detectó pronto los puntos más sensibles a sus caricias y se detuvo en ellos, saboreándolos también con su boca y lengua.

Apretó su cuerpo con el de ella, sus torsos se unieron y su erección rozó su vientre, mientras él bajaba la boca hasta sus senos para saborearlos con delicadeza, con veneración, con todo el respeto que le inspiraba esa mujer que amaba y que generosamente le entregaba su inocencia.

Seda era la piel de ella ante su contacto y seda líquida sus lágrimas que inevitables comenzaron a salir de esos grandiosos ojos chocolate, ante la emoción y la intensidad del momento, pero cuando Edward las vio se preocupó.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? Si quieres podemos parar, podemos esperar...

—No estoy bien, más que bien... es... sentirte, es impresionante, es sólo eso —estaba temerosa de que en efecto, Edward parara, cuando ella ya sentía su deseo desbocado y le sería demasiado frustrante volver atrás.

Él le sonrió con comprensión, se sentía como si estuviera elevando oraciones a su diosa personal, tocarla era una experiencia mística, que enervaba su cuerpo, pero también su espíritu hacia sensaciones antes desconocidas.

Él la llevó entonces en brazos hasta una de las amplias camas y se colocó sobre ella.

Edward con sus pulgares recorrió sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas y bebió de sus ojos besándolos con delicadeza, lo llenó el anhelo de saciar al máximo a esta chica hermosa y estremecedora; bajó por su cuerpo lentamente dejando caricias y besos por todo el camino y se detuvo especial y golosamente sobre sus senos, pequeños y redondeados, sensibles al máximo, cuyos pezones sonrosados se erguían debajo de su lengua y dientes, con los que la mordía suavemente mientras su espalda se arqueaba.

Bajó entonces hacia su vientre, lo saboreó con devoción porque tuvo la certeza de que esas entrañas algún día albergarían a sus hijos, y descendió a su vagina, con pliegues sedosos y húmedos por sus caricias, y en un impulso frenético la saboreó, haciendo aplomo de un autocontrol que se desconocía, porque anhelaba penetrarla de inmediato, introdujo suaves caricias con su lengua y sonrió ante la intensidad de los gemidos de ella, descubrió con alegría su clítoris y arreció sus caricias sensibilizándola hasta el punto en que ella casi estalla en su boca, su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció ante la caricia experta de Edward y entre gemidos pidió más, pero él se contuvo porque quería su orgasmo al unísono con el suyo.

Bella ya estaba perdida entre las sensaciones, nunca imaginó que hacer el amor fuera así, que el placer que se sentía fuera tan exponencialmente mayor a cualquiera que hubiera imaginado, la timidez que la caracterizaba se había escapado y sólo quedaba la chica que no tuvo ningún problema en súbitamente colocarse encima de él e inmovilizarlo para tocar, palpar y saborear el cuerpo de Edward, completamente receptivo a sus caricias nuevas y estremecedoras.

Hasta que ella se recostó sobre la cama dispuesta, diciéndole de forma imperativa pero temblorosa:

—Ahora, es el momento.

Ya nada podía hacer Edward para detenerse, ni la prohibición de sus padres, ni el probablemente energúmeno Charlie, ni la probable ira de Emmett, ni los sabios consejos de Alice; éste era su destino y lo aceptaba inexorablemente, es más, no se explicaba cómo ese destino, con todo lo que había hecho en su pasado, ahora lo premiaba.

Se puso sobre ella embelesado por la cruda belleza de ese cuerpo que se le entregaba, por la suave textura de esa piel que le generaba sensaciones táctiles y emociones tan impresionantes, que ninguna otra mujer le había generado, fuego y electricidad le recorrían y le turbaban hasta el punto que de inmediato y ante la invitación de las insinuantes caricias de ella, se ubicó en la entrada de su sexo con la mayor suavidad que su prácticamente desquiciada excitación le permitió.

Comenzó a entrar despacio mirándola a los ojos, una de sus manos se trasladó a su seno izquierdo mientras con la otra sostenía el peso de su cuerpo para no aplastarla con él, quería que éste fuera el mejor momento de toda la noche, para Bella, quien impulsó su caderas hacia arriba presionándolo para que se hundiera en ella, sacándole a Edward un gruñido fiero y salvaje.

Pero él se paralizó ante la barrera de su virginidad, una onda de temor le recorrió ante la evidencia de lo que estaba haciendo, se detuvo y ella detectó ese momento de vacilación; Bella se tomó unos instantes entre respiraciones profundas, para que sus músculos se fueran aperturando a la fina, suave y grandiosa textura de seda que la penetraba sólo un poco, para nuevamente, levantar sus caderas hacia él.

—Ahora... —le dijo ella con voz firme pero entrecortada —no temas... estoy... preparada.

Él miró la profundidad de esos ojos color ahora luminosos por la pasión y se vio reflejado en ellos, la suave sonrisa de ella, anhelante, le aceleró todo, latidos, corriente sanguínea, respiración... y la embistió con fuerza, penetrándola hasta el fondo, la suave tela que le impedía el paso se rompió y ella soltó un gemido lindante entre el placer, el dolor y la locura.

Edward paró un momento esperando que el relámpago de dolor se apagara, limpió las lágrimas de los ojos de ella con su lengua mientras sus músculos se acoplaron de nuevo, rodeándolo en suaves espasmos que le pedían más, moviendo sus caderas invitándolo a embestirla de nuevo; Edward se sintió tan perdido dentro de ella como nunca, y aún con todo el sexo que había tenido antes, se dio cuenta que ese era su lugar desde antes del inicio de los tiempos, allí, amándola a ella.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Bella, dudosa ante la vacilación de Edward.

—Mi niña guapa, tonta y apasionada, claro que gusta, me encanta —le respondió él con la voz enronquecida por el deseo y sonriendo, cediendo a la entrega que debía tener lugar, acariciando sus mejillas, bajando las manos hasta sus senos y apoderándose de su boca, mientras aceleraba las embestidas que se convertían en el preludio del máximo placer.

Aún sabiendo que era tarde, Edward recordó que por primera vez en su vida al tener sexo no estaba protegido y la sensación era increíble, recordó el condón que había quedado sin usar en el bolsillo de su pijama, pero se sentía incapaz de salir de ese abrazo, de esa cueva suave que acogía su miembro viril desnudo como si fuera su casa; sin embargo, con esfuerzo mientras se movía con ritmo le dijo:

—Bella, debo parar… el preservativo... lo olvidé... —su voz era entrecortada.

Ella no tuvo ni un momento de racionalidad, apretó sus piernas en torno a su cuerpo para impedirle salir; aunque Edward quería protegerla a toda cosa de cualquier cosa que le hiciera daño, ambos estaban en un punto de no retorno. Con lentitud, porque todavía esa experiencia era nueva para el cuerpo de ella, Bella empujó las caderas con fuerza y le rodeó más fuertemente con sus piernas, aprisionándolo, obviamente no lo dejaría salir, quería más y él no pudo menos que obedecer.

Comenzaron a danzar la danza milenaria, los cuerpos se acoplaron a la perfección y unidos con profundidad se movían a un ritmo íntimo y magnético, embriagador y frenético; Edward profundizó las embestidas, se sentía a punto y trató de respirar despacio para no derramarse de inmediato, quería esperar al placer de ella para entregarse al suyo, aumentó el movimiento haciendo suaves círculos que aumentaran la fricción, ya perdidos entre gemidos inevitables, besos húmedos y piel contra piel, ella convulsionó como en una explosión de fuegos artificiales de placer entre sus brazos y él se soltó de inmediato, vaciándose dentro de ella.

Perdidos. Así estaban ambos ante el clímax que les dejó sorprendidos ante tamaña intensidad, las respiraciones entrecortadas se fueron regulando y una leve angustia recorrió a Edward al tener que salir de ella, porque era de alguna manera, comenzar a enfrentar la realidad y las consecuencias de sus actos.

Salió lentamente y Bella soltó un quejido ante el frío de la pérdida y ante un poco de dolor y placer apagados que aún la turbaban, soltó otro gemido cuando sintió cómo el vestigio de la pérdida de su virginidad, de su propia excitación y la de Edward, salía de ella; pero sonrió ante la certeza de que era el efluvio que le había generado su amado, era la evidencia de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a ofrendarle a Edward desde siempre, de su placer y su dolor, su todo.

Edward la miró con ternura, sus ojos se humedecieron ante la evidencia de la perfección real y humana de ésta chica, la sentía tan hermosa y ella lo daba todo, todo por él, amándolo como no lo merecía, con una entrega tan completa, tan sincera, sin haberse reservado nada para sí.

Bella se sintió incómoda con la humedad pegajosa de su sexo, tomó la sábana y se envolvió en ella escapando rápidamente hacia el baño, sin mirarle. Edward sabía que necesitaba un momento de privacidad.

Ella sentía vergüenza de salir del baño y regresar a esa mirada, ¿qué querría decirle? ¿Que había sido un error acaso? Con timidez se volvió a envolver en la sábana y regresó a la habitación, dispuesta a vestirse para irse a la otra cama, por eso la sorprendió el gesto de Edward, él la atrajo tomándola de la sábana, se la quitó dejándola totalmente desnuda, expuesta, con lo cual Bella a pesar de lo ocurrido se sonrojó profusamente, él se tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, la recostó sobre sí mismo dejando su cabeza en su propio pecho, y mientras le acariciaba la espalda y colocaba el edredón sobre ellos, le dijo:

—Duerme mi amor, velaré tu sueño.

Bella se incorporó y percibió la emoción que destilaban sus palabras y sus ojos verdes, ahora brillantes por las lágrimas que pugnaban por abrirse paso, las tomó con la punta de su dedo índice y se las llevó a la boca. Él sentía con intensidad ese momento y ella lo dejó que fuera así, después de haberse negado tanto tiempo a sentir, le era necesario. Con una sonrisa se recostó en su pecho, con los dos cuerpos desnudos completamente en contacto, para quedarse dormida sobre él, suavizada por sus caricias.

Por primera vez para Edward el sexo no había sido sólo placer físico, con Bella había sido además felicidad, ternura y un éxtasis como nunca antes había vivido. Ésta certeza no lo dejó dormir fácilmente; recordó a su hermana en una conversación de hacía poco tiempo, cuando precisamente hablaban de Bella, cuando todavía ni siquiera presentía lo que ella representaría para su vida, y Alice le había dicho que él todavía no había perdido su virginidad emocional; era cierto, porque la acababa de perder en ése preciso momento, en manos de la chica que en ese instante, dormida sobre su cuerpo, repetía entre sueños:

—Edward... te amo.

Él la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

Definitivamente, ambos se habían transformado, ella se había convertido en mujer en sus manos, y él se

había convertido en un hombre bajo sus besos y abrazos.

* * *

****

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Bueno chicas, estoy llena de ansiedad, éste capítulo es muy importante dentro de toda la historia, me sonrojo, doy vueltas, dudo, ¿será que quedó bien? y al fin digo… ni modo, voy a publicar.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Y a propósito, no busco hacer apología del sexo inseguro, recuerden esto es ficción, en la vida real, puede ser muy Edward Cullen pero siempre, con preservativo.**_

_**Después de mi mensaje institucional me despido, pero antes, gracias a quienes han leído, comentado y votado por mi historia CITA CON LA MUERTE, (la encuentran en la primera parte de mi perfil) que quedó en el segundo lugar del The Sadness Story Contest.**_

_**Gracias a todas y todos los que me han acompañado hasta aquí, sus comentarios, el que me adicionen a sus favoritos y alertas son mi alimento, no tengo otro, pensar en ustedes, leerles en sus percepciones sobre la historia, es lo que me ayuda a luchar contra la vida diaria para seguir escribiendo.**_

_**GRACIAS.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**¿Amerita review?**_


	25. Chapter 25

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

**TIPO**: Universo alternativo – todos humanos E&B – E&R - J&A.

**DISCLAIMER**: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia, la trama, es mía.

**Clasificación**: M – Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

_**Dedicado a todas las que me han remitido mensajes interesados en mí y en mi historia, durante éste tiempo de ausencia, a las nuevas lectoras que sigue atrayendo y a mis queridas amigas con las que cuento siempre a través del chat.**_

_**Gracias a Steph por betear este excelentemente éste capítulo.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Una fina y delicada lluvia de besos la despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, entregada a la sensación.

Eran como el roce de las alas de una mariposa, que recorrieron, sus párpados, sus mejillas, sus sienes, su cuello y que bajaron hasta sus pechos.

Ella sonrió, y cuando él vio su sonrisa no pudo evitar dirigir sus besos a su boca, y fue recibido con golosa y húmeda satisfacción.

Ambos abrieron los ojos para mirarse fijamente, estremecidos por la suave excitación que renovaba sus cuerpos desnudos que con las nuevas caricias rememoraban todo el placer compartido la noche anterior, anhelándose de nuevo.

—Amanece —dijo él con voz ronca.

Ella supo lo que eso significaba, y presintió el frío de su alejamiento de antemano.

—¿Crees que Carlisle y Esme regresen pronto? —preguntó ella sin entusiasmo, tratando de guardar para sí todo el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Con lo paranoico que se marchó anoche, no lo dudo, aunque depende de la gravedad del accidente que atendieron. Además, está Emmett.

—Y no debemos correr el riesgo de que lleguen y te encuentren en mi cama…

—Exacto —respondió el apoderándose de nuevo, delicadamente, de su boca.

Ella separó sus labios y giró su rostro a un lado.

—No me beses, lo haces más difícil —e hizo un mohín de disgusto, al percibir que él, a pesar de su evidente excitación se retiraba de encima de ella.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Sabes que debo irme, pero Bella, esto es solo el comienzo de todo, tenemos toda la vida por delante, no te impacientes —ya levantado bajó el rostro para otro beso

Se vistió con rapidez, aunque una sobre de preocupación lo llenó de pronto.

—Bella, siento lo de anoche, debí protegerte de un embarazo, de una enfermedad no hay riesgo porque siempre me protegí compulsivamente y Carlisle no deja pasar nuestros chequeos obligatorios, pero sé que un hijo es algo que deberemos planificar y desear expresamente, ambos.

Ella en medio del sueño estuvo reflexiva unos instantes, finalmente sonrió.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, no estoy en periodo fértil, según mis cálculos la regla me debe llegar en unos dos o tres días.

Edward quedó un poco confuso ante la oleada de alivio mezclada con decepción que lo abrumó, ocultó sus sentimientos, ¿cómo expresar algo que no comprendía? Le sonrió.

—Duerme mi amor, nos vemos para el desayuno.

Le regaló una última mirada a Bella, quien se había encogido entre las cobijas, somnolienta, y salió con sigilo al pasillo.

Pronto llegó a la puerta de la que era su habitación y se detuvo precavido, no sabía como iban a estar Jasper y su hermana. Una onda de remordimiento lo recorrió, la noche anterior sólo le había preocupado su propio deseo y no le habían importado las consecuencias que pudiera tener para Alice el compartir habitación con Jasper. Esperaba no interrumpir, pero golpear a la puerta no era una opción. No con Emmett tan cerca.

Abrió con cuidado y se asomó, de pronto la culpa fue reemplazada por alivio.

Jasper y Alice se abrazaban aún con la ropa puesta del día anterior, ni siquiera se habían cubierto con las cobijas, y sobre el edredón, a cada lado, estaba repartido el juego de naipes de Emmett.

¡Se habían quedado dormidos jugando a las cartas! Edward pensó en lo diferente que había sido su noche y casi soltó una carcajada, que evitó a tiempo. Sacudió con suavidad a Alice, quien se despertó despistada, pero pronto entendió todo, con ternura se soltó de los aprisionantes brazos de Jasper y con un asentimiento abandonó la habitación.

Edward se metió debajo de las cobijas de su propia cama intacta, satisfecho, rememorando los recuerdos; su corazón latió con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido la mejor noche de su vida, intensa, cargada de emociones, de placer, de significados, también de muchos miedos que en su mente dejó de lado, para sumirse en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Todavía retumbaban en sus oídos las sirenas de las ambulancias y de las patrullas de policía.

Lo peor había sido cuando acompañó a su esposo para dirigir el reconocimiento de los cadáveres por parte de los familiares, antes de las necropsias.

Una madre había perdido a su único hijo, y ella había acompañado a su esposo para darle la noticia, porque a veces, la fuerza que una mujer podía transmitir a otra era muy poderosa, y más cuando ambas eran madres.

Por eso Esme había pensado con tanta intensidad en sus hijos, quería llegar a la cabaña y abrazarlos uno a uno, besarles y decirles que los quería, aunque para ellos pudieran ser incomprensibles esas muestras de afecto.

Apenas Esme y Carlisle entraron en la cabaña y respiraron la paz del ambiente, ella tomó de la mano a su esposo y entraron en la primera habitación, allí Esme besó a su hija dormida y a Bella, quien se removió nerviosa entre las cobijas, aparentando dormir.

Luego entró en la habitación de Edward y le dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¿Mamá, papá?, ¿cuándo volvieron?

—Acabamos de entrar.

Edward suspiró aliviado por haber cambiado de habitación tan pronto, no quería imaginarse si ellos le hubiesen descubierto en la cama de Bella.

Esme sintió mucho alivio por ver a sus hijos sanos y salvos, no se atrevió a molestar a Emmett y Rose, sabia que podía encontrarles en una situación comprometedora.

Acarició el rostro de su hijo mientras le pedía que volviera a dormirse pensando en que pronto, todos juntos, partirían; acababa el ciclo de su permanencia con ellos y comenzaban prácticamente sus vidas adultas, autónomos e independientes, y una onda de suave dolor le recorrió el cuerpo.

Pero se sintió afortunada, por lo menos, ella sabría que sus hijos estaban bien, no como esa pobre mujer que tenía darle sepultura a su hijo en ese día.

Cuando entraron en su habitación para dormir un poco Carlisle la abrazó con ternura, la conocía tanto que sabía todo lo que pasaba por su mente, no entendía como en algún momento de su vida había podido engañarla.

El engaño había sido por el efecto que Renée le producía cuando la veía, pero llevaban tantos años lejos, que ya no recordaba la sensación de lo difícil que fue resistirse en esos momentos.

—Ellos estarán bien, ya lo verás mi amor —le susurró al oído.

—Quiero que sean felices Carlisle, lejos o cerca de nosotros, ¿eres conciente de lo que pasa entre Edward y Bella?

Él suspiró.

—Si, percibo lo que pasa entre ellos.

—Esa absurda prohibición… esa ridícula pelea entre Charlie y tú, esa mentira que llevamos guardando y que ella no conoce… no más Carlisle, se lo diré yo misma, ella quizá sea la única posibilidad de Edward de ser feliz, de dejar de lado esa búsqueda frenética de sexo que no lo llevaba a ninguna parte, y tanto Charlie como tú tendrán que aceptarlo, ellos deben seguir juntos, lo sabes.

—Mi amor, acepto que pasa algo entre ellos, acepto que debemos abrirles la posibilidad de estar juntos, pero no acepto que Edward, bajo mi techo, vaya en contra de las órdenes que le he dado, nunca le daré carta blanca a esa relación si Charlie no la acepta previamente, es el mínimo respeto que le debo a él después de todo el daño que le he causado. Hablaré con Bella y con Charlie después de la graduación y de la fiesta, no vamos a dañarles ese día especial.

—Esta noche mi amor, esa mujer que perdió a su hijo, me ha dejado pensando tanto. ¿Y si el tiempo se acaba? ¿Y si debemos hablar antes? Dios Carlisle, esa tragedia tan horrible, esa mujer está destrozada por la muerte, pero también porque dejó de hacer tantas cosas con su hijo, ¿qué tal si hablamos ahora? Yo se lo contaré a Bella, será mejor de mujer a mujer, y tú te encargarás de Charlie.

—Estás paranoica mi amor, no puede pasar nada antes de la graduación, es ya este fin de semana. Te lo juro, todo saldrá bien.

Esme respiró tranquilizada, las palabras y los brazos de su esposo eran sus anclas en la tierra, no podía menos que creerle que todo saldría bien. Carlisle la abrazó más fuerte, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder creer en sus propias palabras.

Pero no lo logró.

* * *

Cuando regresaba a casa en el jeep de Emmett, Alice miraba a Bella con curiosidad. Ella nunca pensó que un sonrojo le pudiera durar tanto tiempo. Casi desde el desayuno cuando se encontró con Edward y todavía, aunque él estaba en el auto de Carlisle, porque se sabía sometida al escrutinio visual de Alice.

Y es que sabía que ella no tenía que preguntar nada, lo sabía todo, con esa intuición suya tan particular; Bella quería romper con su sonrisa burlona hablándole de Jasper en susurros, evitando ser escuchada por el hermano mayor que guiaba el vehículo a toda velocidad. Rose iba dormida en el asiento delantero.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal tu noche con Jasper? —Alice no contestó —. ¿Puedes borrar esa sonrisa idiota de tu rostro? —le dijo Bella ya impaciente.

—Tú eres a la que se le nota una satisfacción idiota e imborrable en la cara, no proyectes, yo sólo jugué a las cartas con Jasper, pero tú… evidentemente no fue ese el juego que jugaste anoche.

—Pues tu no siempre has jugado solamente a las cartas con Jasper, así que deja de ponerme en evidencia, Emmett puede escucharte.

—Bella, no los delataría, los amo a ambos, no quiero ver a Edward morir joven y menos a manos de Emmett, no estoy segura de que se le haya pasado del todo ese encaprichamiento contigo —ambas lo miraron de soslayo, tarareaba distraído la canción de la radio mientras conducía, concentrado, ajeno a sus palabras—. Lo que pasa es sólo una vez en la vida mi mejor amiga pierde la virginidad, es genial Bella, apuesto que fue de lo mejor…

Bella abrió la boca dispuesta a contestar, sumida en recuerdos.

—No, no me lo digas, me basta mirar tu rostro y el de Edward para saberlo, no quiero los detalles bochornosos, finalmente, es mi hermano.

—¿De verdad crees que te iba a decir detalles al respecto? Estás loca Alice.

—Bien, ahora concentrémonos en el baile, por cierto, al fin tengo pareja. ¡Jasper me acompañará!

—¡Es genial! —le dijo Bella con entusiasmo antes de que entraran en el camino hacia la Mansión Cullen.

* * *

Los días pasaron veloces, Bella había visitado a Charlie y habían acordado encontrarse en la escuela para la ceremonia de graduación, era en la tarde del sábado y esa mismo noche se realizaría la fiesta de la promoción.

¿Hacer al amor de nuevo? No, Bella y Edward sabían que era difícil en la Mansión Cullen, era arriesgarse demasiado, se había robado besos y caricias profundas, enloqueciéndose mutuamente, pero nada más.

En todo caso, estar juntos era invaluable para ambos, el leve roce de sus manos que se encontraban debajo de la mesa durante las comidas, compartir una película aunque fuera rodeados de toda la familia, las miradas que se cruzaban, que se comunicaban, que se decían sin hablar todo lo que sentían.

Pero lo mejor fueron las largas conversaciones, matizadas por la televisión prendida pero ignorada, por caminatas cortas pero llenas de palabras cargadas de sentido, tuteladas por la mirada fija de Carlisle o de Esme que atentos les vigilaban.

Edward, Bella y Alice habían asistido a la prueba de los birretes y al ensayo, ver a Mike y a James no había sido fácil, Bella les eludió de la mano de Edward aunque sintió la mirada quemante de Mike sobre su espalda.

La chicas y muchas antiguas amiguitas de Edward ya no se sorprendían como al principio, aunque no faltaron las mirada envidiosas, sin duda en el corto evento, fueron el centro de atención y de las habladurías de todos.

Pero a Bella en realidad no le importaba, eso también le era sorprendente, lo más importante no era siquiera ya como la vieran los demás, dado que usaba ropa que le sentaba mucho mejor y que dejaba a la vista las ventajas de su figura, lo importante era el seguro roce de la mano de Edward que rodeaba la suya, su protección silenciosa pero evidente, el orgullo que sentía emanaba de su ser al tenerla por compañera, por amiga, por esa noche en que habían sido amantes.

En todo caso cuando subieron al auto de Edward todos respiraron aliviados, incluso Alice, James no se la había puesto fácil en su afán de que fuera su compañero de baile.

Y esa incomodidad había sido sólo una breve muestra de lo que podía resultar ser el baile.

* * *

Mike sabía que la fotografía que ya conocía Bella no era insuficiente para lograr su objetivo, si ella no le había buscado de inmediato o por lo menos, contestado el correo confirmándole que bailaría con él en la celebración de la graduación, podía dar por descontado que eso era un rechazo.

Enfocó toda su capacitad investigativa en revolver el ático de su casa para encontrar más recuerdos de esa época sin éxito; entonces se atrevió a ir al hospital para hablar la anciana Señora Perkins, encargada eterna del mantenimiento. La pobre estaba ya retirada pero su padre le había contado una vez como los directivos del hospital le mantenían la ilusión de seguir encargada de todo, la apreciaban y sabían que se echaría a morir si perdiera a su hospital, cuando su marido había muerto hacía años y se había quedado sin hijos y tenía su vivienda en una trastienda a unos pasos.

Compró unas manzanas y fácilmente encontró a la Señora Perkins en los jardines que rodeaban el hospital, Mike la había visto apenas había dejado estacionado el coche.

La saludó y brevemente le recordó de quién era hijo.

—Oh sí, querido, eres igualito a Michael, hace mucho que no lo veo. ¿Qué te trae por acá?

—Nada especial, quería saludarla, durante el tiempo en que trabajó mi padre en este hospital usted fue tan cariñosa conmigo…

—Que agradable que seas tan agradecido, ¿quieres tomar un té?

—Por supuesto Señora Perkins —era preciso lo que quería.

Entraron en la pequeña habitación, modesta, ordenada y limpia, ella contaba con una cocina en miniatura donde fácilmente colocó la tetera.

La charla fue bastante aburrida para Mike, pero la anciana señora estaba encantada, finalmente el logró atraer el tema que deseaba.

—¿No tiene fotos de cuando mi papá trabajaba acá? Quisiera ver si encuentro algunas y le doy una sorpresa a mi padre en su cumpleaños.

—¡Eres tan buen hijo! Digno hijo de tu padre. Tengo unos álbunes de fotos muy viejos, de cuando se hacían celebraciones en el hospital, ¿quieres verlos?

—¡Por supuesto!

La señora abrió un viejo armario y de él salieron con esfuerzo unos álbunes polvorientos, eran varios y muy gruesos, Mike suspiró pensando en el tiempo que le llevaría revisarlos. "Es por una buena causa", se dijo para animarse, pensando en Bella, especialmente en lo hermosa que la había el día del ensayo de la graduación.

Habían pasado dos horas y la pobre señora se había quedado dormida, cuando Mike encontró lo que buscaba.

Extrajo varias fotos, verificó que algunas tuvieran fechas y salió, sigiloso y satisfecho.

* * *

La ceremonia de graduación había sido sencilla y nada complicada.

Charlie había llevado al equipo de policías que no habían estado de turno y entre todos habían logrado avergonzar a Bella con vítores y silbidos al momento de recibir su diploma, lo cual la hizo sentir muy avergonzada.

Difícilmente algún chico se la escuela se hubiera atrevido a molestar a Bella cuando estaba con la Policía local como escolta, y James y Mike se mantuvieron muy alejados de ella, hasta el mismo Edward, quien la miraba anhelante, pero la mano protectora de Charlie sobre su hombre se volvía inalcanzable.

Carlisle y Charlie se cruzaron al momento de las felicitaciones, cuando había terminado la ceremonia, con cautela se dieron la mano mientras Esme felicitaba a Bella. Edward aprovechó para colarse entre ellos y susurrarle que ya celebrarían esa noche, ella se sonrojó levemente, ante la mirada preocupada de su padre.

Un sensación de inquietud fue llenando a Bella mientras veía a las que prácticamente consideraba sus dos familias reunidas, Charlie hablaba amablemente con Esme quienes compartían impresiones sobre sus hijos y le futuro que les esperaba.

Se despidieron pronto y Charlie la llevó a cenar a la Cafetería Central del pueblo, pero ver a Victoria y sus miradas irritantes no sirvieron para apaciguar su inquietud.

¿Era por estar lejos de Edward por primera vez en mucho tiempo? Quizá.

Bella se escabulló pronto para llegar a la Mansión Cullen y que Alice la ayudara a arreglarse para la fiesta de la noche.

* * *

Bella se miró ante el gran espejo de la habitación de Alice y pegó un pequeño grito, llevándose las manos a la boca.

Era consciente de que se habían producido cambios muy importantes en su ser, tanto interna como externamente en los últimos tiempos, pero esto era ya ridículo.

Una maravillosa mujer se presentaba ante sus ojos.

El vestido azul cerúleo se tallaba perfectamente a su figura, la cual generalmente le había parecido liza y sin sinuosidades, pero en ese momento, cubierta por la preciosa tela brillante, y recordando que ese cuerpo había sido amado por Edward, acariciado y saboreado con todo el amor y la devoción que él le regaló en esa noche, se sintió más mujer que nunca.

Un rubor intenso la cubrió recordando los detalles, y por un instante sen sintió tan transparente ante el espejo, que pensó que sin duda, si su padre o Carlisle la vieran en ese momento, se darían cuenta sin problemas de lo que había pasado entre ella y Edward.

Un rastro de pánico llenó su pecho.

Alice la contempló con curiosidad después de haberla peinado, se percató de su agitación interna, la hizo sentarse y la abrazó con cariño, recostando su rostro sobre su hombro.

—Bella, estás bellísima, mi hermano se morirá de la dicha cuando te vea. Te calma, estás preciosa pero lo más importante, lo que te ilumina más, es la dicha que emana de tu ser. No lo olvides, el vestido puede ser el más hermoso o exclusivo, la tela la más elaborada y cargada de seda o brillante, pero lo que te hace radiante esta noche, es tu propia felicidad. No dejes que el miedo o la preocupación por cualquier cosa te empañen.

—Alice, esto es tan extraño todo, ¿puede ser posible que lo que ayer fue únicamente una fantasía irrealizable, hoy sea realidad? He sido siempre tan soñadora, fantaseé siempre con un momento así con Edward, tan especial como éste, siendo su pareja en el baile de graduación, y tener esta realidad tan hermosa de frente, es apabullante, prácticamente surrealista. ¿O sigo soñando Alice? ¿Mi fantasía llegó al colmo de la enfermedad que ya la considero real?

Alice le dio un suave pellizco en el brazo descubierto.

—¡Auch! —Exclamó Bella dolorida.

—No, definitivamente no estás soñando, si así fuera, sería una alucinación colectiva y todos estaríamos contigo en la clínica psiquiátrica. Vamos, respira hondo, es real, es cierto, él te ama.

Bella en efecto respiró profundo y despacio, recordó su broche en forma de mariposa, el cual concordaba perfectamente con el color de su vestido, salió rumbo a su habitación seguida de Alice y se colocó entre el corpiño.

Aceptó la mano de Alice, quien también estaba ya lista, y la siguió para bajar las escaleras.

La sala de la casa estaba llena para turbación de Bella, y ella observó consternada que los ojos de Edward no eran los únicos que brillaban mientras ella bajaba las escaleras.

Emmett soltó un leve suspiro de contención. También sintió como Bella detectaba el brillo iluminado de sus ojos, el cual no pudo ocultar en medio de la admiración que le despertó verla, en todo su esplendor, con toda su belleza tan evidente a los ojos de los demás.

Recordó a la niña tímida y temerosa de mostrarse que había cruzado el umbral de la puerta de la Mansión hacía ya varias semanas, esa niña y la mujer que estaba ante sus ojos era la misma, parecía increíble pero así era, y reconoció que tanto la una como la otra habían despertado su toda su atención, pero ahora había algo más, quizá una gran admiración, era el cambio que se había dado profundamente dentro de su ser y que había permitido tan valerosamente, lo que hacía admirarla, peligrosamente, considerando al reciente atracción que había sentido hacia ella y que trataba en ese momento con todas sus fuerzas de controlar.

Emmett se adelantó y la tomó de la mano antes de que bajara todas las escaleras, Edward frunció en ceño, pensaba que la época de los celos con su hermano había pasado, pero no, allí estaba él, robándole el privilegio de tomar a Bella, tan hermosa entre sus brazos. No pudo evitar gruñir.

Emmett sonrió ante tal reacción. Con el corazón constreñido de emoción le sonrió a Edward divertido y lo tomó también la mano, uniendo las manos de su hermano y de Bella sobre la suya.

Esas manos se unieron y entrelazaron sus dedos, cargadas de afecto de unión.

Los ojos de Bella y de Edward se encontraron, aunque a Emmett no le salieron las palabras, entendieron el significado su gesto, y lo que le costaba.

Era el cierre, el último, el final. Era la aceptación completa y absoluta de que ella ya no sería para él, y de era, inexorable e irrevocablemente, de su hermano. Con un suave apretón soltó las manos para que Edward se pudiera acercad y besar a Bella en la mejilla y se alejó con pasos veloces, escondiendo el rostro de la mirada preocupada su hermana.

Edward no se dirigió a la mejilla sino que se apoderó suavemente se esos labios que siempre con rozarlos, lo hacían estremecer de placer. Alice los separó cuando escuchó unos pasos, que seguramente serían de sus padres.

Edward seguí con el aliento contenido, la visión de Bella tan hermosa y llevando su regalo en el corpiño, le fue maravillosa, y estaba aturdido por el gesto amable de su hermano, el que pensó que iba a un acto más de su afán de posesión que le generaba Bella, se había convertido en el más generoso gesto, la aceptación de que Emmett ya no cabía en esa ecuación, de que ya no eran un triángulo sino que Bella y él eran ya sólo dos puntos, equitativos y equidistantes.

Reticente soltó la mano de Bella en cuanto Carlisle y Esme se les unieron al pie de la escalera.

—Chicas, están preciosas —exclamó Carlisle besando las mejillas de su hija de Bella.

—Por Dios, van a ser las reinas de la fiesta, sin duda —dijo Esme haciendo lo mismo.

—Mamá, solo habrá una reina de la fiesta —le indicó Alice, sonriendo.

—Y nunca fuimos tan populares como para estar siquiera de candidatas —le dijo Bella, de hecho, le pareció completamente paradójico que la chica más fea y esquiva de la escuela, pudiera ser declarada la reina de ese año. Alice si tenía posibilidades.

El timbre sonó insistente, y Alice, sabiendo quién era, abrió la puerta con agilidad dando saltitos de alegría.

Jasper la miró brevemente y la tomó en sus brazos para besarla, no el hecho de que Carlisle carraspeara suavemente primero y duramente después, les separó. La relación ya era un hecho ante toda la familia y finalmente fueron las fuertes risas que sonaban las que los separaron, el único serio era Carlisle, un poco preocupado.

Alice observó su ceño fruncido y después de dejar que Jasper entrara y ésta saludara a todos, y entrara también Rose, se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó.

—Sabes que soy feliz, ¿verdad?

—Sí —le contestó su padre con un suspiro, más tranquilo. Pero se reservó internamente el derecho a preocuparse, después de todo era un padre, y veía a su hija, por primera vez, enamorada.

Emmett apareció y le brindó una sonrisa culpable a Rose, pero le dio la bienvenida, estaba dispuesto a ir al baile con sus hermanos dada la protección adicional que requerían respecto a James y Mike, aunque para él y para Rose no era el mejor plan del mundo.

—¿Nos vamos?

Todos asintieron.

Carlisle miró a Esme a los ojos y entendiendo me mensaje que le transmitías le dijo a Bella, antes de salir:

—Mañana necesito hablar contigo. ¿Has asistido a cita con el nuevo psiquiatra?

Ella lo miró apenada.

—No, lo había olvidado.

Carlisle se preocupó más. ¿Ahora quién apoyaría a Bella si lo requería cuando él le contara todo?

—No importa, vete, disfruta.

—Ah, espera un momento —Le dijo Esme, fijando la mirada en los brillantes que rodeaban al broche en forma de mariposa —. Es tan hermoso, —le dijo, señalándolo — ¿Puedo tocarlo?

Bella asintió.

—Es sólo una baratija —le dijo ella turbada, deseando que no le preguntaran de dónde los había sacado, para no verse forzada a mentir.

—¿Una baratija, Bella? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —Esme lo tocó suavemente — indudablemente es oro blanco, y la preciosas piedritas azules son topacios auténticos.

—Ehh, pero yo pensé… —la certeza de lo que había hecho Edward la dejó por unos instantes sin respiración. Él la había engañado deliberadamente para que aceptara el regalo, ella no sentí ira, pero lamentaba tener que devolverlo, no podía aceptar para sí algo tan costoso, y quien sabe de qué forma había podido conseguir Edward dinero para algo así.

Preocupada Bella salió detrás de los demás, luchando contra la incómoda altura de sus zapatillas.

—¡Maldita sea, nunca fue a ver al nuevo psiquiatra que le recomendé! —Renegó Carlisle, mirando preocupado a Esme.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_**Hola,**_

_**He estado demorada, mucho, lo siento, pero el mejor antídoto para mi inspiración es el estrés, y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.**_

_**Pero acá sigo, y ojalá les guste éste nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por su paciencia.**_

_**Un beso.**_

**_Saranya.x_**


	26. Chapter 26

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

TIPO: Universo alternativo – todos humanos E&B – E&R - J&A.

DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia, la trama, es mía.

Clasificación: M – Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**_Mil y mil gracias a Steph por betear éste cap. excelentemente, por apoyarme, guiarme a una salida en mis bloqueos y evitar que tuviera que recurrir a la División de Atención a Desastres, sin ella, no existiría éste capítulo._**

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 26

Mientras miraba por la ventana al vacío Bella tocaba suavemente con su mano derecha las piedrecillas del broche en forma de mariposa que llevaba sujeto a su vestido.

Iba a solas con Edward en su Volvo plateado y a éste le extrañaba su empeñoso silencio. No siéndole soportable frenó en seco a un lado de la carretera.

—¿Pasa algo, mi amor? —él le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

—Tu regalo, ésta mariposa…

—Se te ve preciosa —él extendió sus caricias a la mariposa y además le tocó suavemente en la piel que dejaba libre el escote del vestido—; y tú eres preciosa —sin contenerse la besó con intensidad en los labios.

Como siempre que él la besaba, Bella había perdido sus nociones espacio temporales y sus neuronas entraron en receso; sin embargo y con esfuerzo, se soltó suavemente.

—Edward, tu regalo… mi mariposa… me engañaste. Esme dice que es muy costoso, es de oro y piedras preciosas originales.

Edward suspiró frustrado. Sabía que ella tarde o temprano se enteraría, pero siempre había preferido que fuera más tarde que temprano.

—Bella, te mereces lo mejor, lo más hermoso. Cuando lo vi no pude resistirme, y ahora, viéndotelo puesto, con ese vestido, por Dios, amor mío, creo que fue hecho especialmente para ti.

—¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? Tu familia ya me ha dado mucho, no quiero nada más…

—Tengo mi propio dinero, el abuelo nos dejó una buena cantidad a cada de uno de nosotros, y sólo Alice tiene sus gastos controlados, ya sabes la razón.

—Estoy completamente segura de que por más libertad que tengas, tu padre no te permite que gastes en trivialidades, es una locura. Lo usaré esta noche y mañana lo devolverás.

—No, no lo devolveré, es tuyo —el posó sus manos sobre su hombros desnudos, lo que logró estremecerla; entre pequeños besos sobre su frente, mejillas y labios, continuó—: no puedo concebir que sea para otra persona… y es mucho más que oro y topacios, representa los cambios que se fueron dando en nuestra relación: yo era un gusano Bella, un hombre vacío que no valoraba a las mujeres, un chico superficial, hedonista, a la caza de satisfacer vanas pasiones; y llegaste tú, mi mariposa alada, y me transformaste, me transmutaste y ahora no puedo vivir sin ti.

»Me has salvado Bella, deja que esa mariposa lo represente, que simbolice tus alas frágiles pero que pueden volar muy alto, y también toda la brillante valentía que tienes enfrentar la vida, en enfrentar tu propio cambio. Por Dios, Bella, te amo con todo mi corazón. Por ahora no te puedo dar un anillo, aunque si es lo quieres, te lo cambio por la mariposa; pero ese anillo significaría que te casarías conmigo, ¿podrías hacerlo ahora?

Edward cerró los ojos, ella le acarició el rostro para calmarle su exaltación, emocionada.

—Ni siquiera sabemos que pasará en el futuro, tú estarás en Dartmouth, yo no sé a dónde… ¿casarnos para vivir separados? Sería una locura.

—Irías a Dartmouth conmigo, siendo tu marido estaría legitimado para pagarlo. Es algo que un esposo puede hacer por su esposa.

Edward la ponía en una encrucijada, aceptar el simbólico y costoso regalo o comprometerse con él dadas las implicaciones simbólicas de un anillo; "maldito chico listo" —pensaba.

Ella meditó unos instantes, en silencio, hasta que tuvo clara la respuesta.

—Está bien, me quedaré con la mariposa… _por ahora_ —Bella prefirió evadir la discusión. Edward ingeniosamente estaba usando todas sus armas para convencerla de aceptar aún más de lo que podía, ella no era la responsabilidad de los Cullen, nunca dejaría que asumieran sus gastos.

Aunque casarse con él, tenerlo para amarlo para siempre… era una gran tentación.

Él respiró profundo, pero sin lograr alivio, sentía como si tuviera a Bella en una débil red atrapa mariposas, y que ella en cualquier momento, y sin que pudiera evitarlo, tomaría vuelo, sin él.

Emmett pasó en su jeep, iba con Rose, Alice y Jasper, y pitó estrepitosamente cuando los vio detenidos en la orilla de la carretera; Edward renuente soltó a Bella de su abrazo y reemprendió la marcha.

—Por ahora, pensemos entonces en el presente Bella —Edward tomaba velocidad y ya casi alcanzaba a su hermano—. Esta es nuestra noche, olvidemos a James, a Mike y a todos los cretinos que pudieran perturbarnos, y disfrutémosla, de todos modos, será nuestra única graduación de la preparatoria.

Ella asintió en silencio mirando por la ventana, no muy convencida.

* * *

El gimnasio de la escuela brillaba en majestuosa suntuosidad, toda la que era posible para una cancha de básquetbol con techo de zinc.

Las luces eran centelleantes pero permitían distinguir claramente a los invitados, y la música estridente fue lo primero que hirió lo oídos de Bella cuando la puerta se abrió.

Los Cullen entraron juntos presentando frente unido ante cualquier amenaza, cosa que fue advertida de inmediato por James, quien se sentía algo incómodo acompañado de Victoria.

Mike aún estaba esperanzado en que Edward ya hubiera abandonado a Bella, dada su escasa y breve atención con cada una de las mujeres con las que había estado antes. ¿Cómo era que no la había dejado tirada todavía? Se preguntaba, pero al verla se dio cuenta de las razones.

Edward Cullen no era ningún idiota, la había enamorado, claramente la había seducido, y transformado en aquella chiquilla sencilla pero impactante, con sus grandes ojos cafés brillantes de emoción y ese vestidito azul que se pegaba a su figura.

Ella nerviosamente se aferraba al brazo de Edward, se le notaba que estaba incómoda al ser centro de atención de todos lo que pasaban e inevitablemente la admiraban: hombres y mujeres; y Edward lanzaba gruñidos o miradas amenazantes a los hombres que se le acercaban con curiosidad para mirarla.

—¿Parezco un mono de circo? —le preguntó Bella a Edward.

Él sonrió, sabiendo que lo que pasaba era todo lo contrario, se veía tan hermosa, tan cambiada, era tal su transformación, que chicos que nunca antes habían girado su cabeza para mirarla ahora no podían apartar sus ojos de ella.

—No Bella, ¿es que no te viste en un espejo antes de salir? Estás despampanante, y ahora yo tengo la misión imposible de evitar que estos chicos te secuestren o que mínimo, quieran bailar contigo.

—Yo no bailo…

* * *

—¿Al fin ella bailará contigo? —le preguntó James a Mike, fijando la mirada en Bella cuando entraba y dándole un doloroso codazo.

—¡Auch! —se quejó Mike—. Nunca me confirmó nada, y viendo cómo Edward Cullen la tiene abrazada por la cintura, dudo que me la suelte aunque sea un instante.

—Y viene con un séquito completo, ¿quién es ese chico que tiene a Alice de la mano? —sus ojos destellaron de ira.

—Vaya, es ese inglesito que llegó hace poco, el hermano de Rosalie Hale, bueno nació acá, pero ha vivido muchos años en Inglaterra; maldición James, parece que te dejaron fuera de juego también allí, mira como ese chico toma a Alice de la cintura al bailar.

—Y tú estás más perdido que yo, idiota, mira a Isabella en brazos de ese Cullen, sólo con mi ayuda podrás acceder a ella.

—¿Me ayudarás? ¿En serio?

—Claro —James se pasó las manos por el costoso traje de fiesta que llevaba, sintiéndose muy seguro de sí mismo—; Victoria me servirá para ello… sólo debes estar atento a Bella, cuando quede sola, aprovechas —y se marchó buscando a su acompañante que había ido a buscar un poco de ponche y la invitó a bailar.

* * *

Bella se sujetó a los hombros de Edward rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, mientras reposaba su rostro en su pecho.

La experiencia de bailar con él era de lo más excitante, considerando sobre todo la dura oposición que hizo a dejarse llevar en sus brazos por la pista, pero, ¿quién más persuasivo que Edward?

—Bailar nos protegerá de intromisiones ajenas, ni Mike ni James, ni siquiera Emmett se atreverían a romper con nuestra intimidad, viéndonos así, abrazados, y centrados el uno en el otro.

—Pero no sé hacerlo, nunca aprendí, ni pensé que fuera un conocimiento útil dado mi grado de aislamiento social, nunca me interesó aprender y menos siendo tan patosa como soy.

—Yo te guiaré, preciosa.

Y en ese momento la había tomado en sus brazos, bailaban lento hasta los ritmos más fuertes, sin importarles los convencionalismos habituales, y ambos, en medio de tanta gente, lograron aislarse del mundo exterior, hasta que chocaron vigorosamente contra otra pareja.

El golpe contra la dura realidad fue peor cuando vieron de quienes se trataba.

—Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí —espetó James irónico—, a la pareja maravilla, los que se llevan el premio a la gran sorpresa de la preparatoria.

A Victoria se le fueron los ojos por la atractiva figura de Edward, enmarcada en su elegante traje de fiesta que forraba a la perfección sus músculos y hacía más que evidente todo su atractivo.

—Lárguense —les dijo Edward con un mirada que les mostraba todo su desprecio, pero James no estaba dispuesto a dejárselo tan fácil.

—Bella, ¿es que no piensas agradecernos por haberte dado a Edward en bandeja de plata?

Ella guardó silencio, asqueada por las miradas provocativas que Victoria lanzaba con descaro sobre Edward.

—Cállate y vete, James, no nos interesa nada que tengas que decirnos —le espetó Edward ahora prácticamente amenazante.

—¿Es que no crees que Bella debe saber sobre nuestra apuesta? Sin ese juego, jamás te habrías fijado en ella, menos cuando era el patito feo de la escuela y cuando ninguno de nosotros sospechaba siquiera que debajo de tanta tela y gafas de fondo de botella, se escondiera un cisne resplandeciente —y miró con desfachatez hacia las profundidades del escote de Bella.

Emmett ya se acercaba percibiendo el peligro del que ya estaba advertido y se acercó a Jasper para buscar su apoyo, Alice y Rose también les siguieron, inquietas.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de por qué Edward se ha fijado en mí, James —le soltó Bella con valentía, buscando quitárselos de encima, pensando que de hecho, ni siquiera ella tenía idea del por qué de eso—. Sé lo de la absurda apuesta porque él mismo me lo contó, y no me interesa lo que tengas que decir al respecto.

—¿Ni siquiera saber que Edward ganó gracias a haber tomado tu virginidad, y que hizo alarde de ello?

La zozobra llenó el pecho de Edward, el miró profundamente a los ojos de Bella esperando encontrar confianza en su ser, esa confianza que se había construido con amor en el breve tiempo en que llevaban juntos, pero que esperaba ya tuviera la solidez del mármol.

—Nada de lo que digas nos dañará lo que tenemos, James; lamento decírtelo. Tendrías que esforzarte mucho más para lograrlo y no imagino que algo pueda hacerlo, entonces mejor deja de intentarlo —le dijo Bella dedicándole a James una mirada directa y segura.

La desilusión de James fue más que evidente, definitivamente, Edward era mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿cómo una chica como Bella podría perdonar eso?

Ella se giró para retomar el baile, ignorando a sus desagradables interlocutores, mientras Edward lanzaba una sonrisilla de triunfo sobre James y Victoria.

Indudablemente para todos los testigos que ya se agolpaban alrededor fue un round Edward–uno, James–cero, pero eso no desanimó a James, afortunadamente tenía el mejor golpe reservado para el final, gracias a Mike.

Emmett, que ya llegaba sobre el tumulto de gente, dejó de apretar sus puños con fuerza mientras veía a James alejarse de la pista de baile prácticamente arrastrado a una muy enojada Victoria.

—Será mejor no alejarnos mucho en lo que queda de la noche —les dijo seriamente a Edward y Jasper, mientras Mike y James hablaban quedamente en una esquina después de compartir lo que seguramente era un sorbo de licor que subrepticiamente habían ingresado.

* * *

El animador de pronto interrumpió la música, y usando el micrófono demasiado cerca de su boca comenzó a hacer el anuncio esperado de la noche.

—¡Queridos graduandos de la Preparatoria Forks, llegó el momento en que anunciamos a los reyes de éste año! ¡Se han proclamado por ser los más queridos, los más populares o los más revoltosos de seguro!

La voz sonaba estridente y Edward ya estaba demasiado fastidiado con esa reunión entre gente tan poco apreciada, por eso le susurró a Bella:

—¿Nos escapamos? Mis padres saben que volveremos de madrugada y faltan unas horas para eso, podemos, ummm..., no sé… pedir la llave de su casa a Jasper, tienen habitación de invitados… a Rose no le importará... Además Emmett prácticamente nos ha dado su permiso.

Bella suspiró aliviada, en efecto quería irse de allí lo más pronto posible, y si la perspectiva era volver a hacer el amor con Edward, mucho mejor. Le sonrió y dejó un beso prometedor en sus labios.

—¡Claro que sí!

Edward se alejó un momento de su lado buscando a Jasper, le susurró unas breves palabras al oído y éste asintió, sonriendo, entregándole sus llaves. Mientras Edward se abría paso entre la multitud para llegar a Bella y llevarla a la puerta, el animador seguía gritando desde el micrófono.

—La elección como es normal no fue democrática, al diablo la democracia, las organizadoras han decidido según su criterio que el rey de la preparatoria Forks éste año es…

La gente se agolpaba y no dejaba pasar a Edward, Bella, que lo había visto tratando de llegar a ella, también trató de acercársele, ansiosa por salir de allí y probar el sabor de sus labios.

—…es —continúo el animador— ¡Edward Anthony Cullen!

La multitud rugió atronadora, aclamando a su nuevo rey. Edward no se había dado cuenta de que había sido nombrado porque estaba pendiente de Bella, hasta que la multitud comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la tarima.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡Edward! —gritaban las chicas enardecidas.

Bella estaba confundida, perdió a Edward de vista y cuando lo divisó, éste ya estaba siendo prácticamente puesto sobre la tarima, Emmett y Jasper silbaban con burla y Alice y Rose lo aclamaban, contentas de su éxito, pues eso era lo mejor que le podía pasar a un chico, ¿o no?

Edward sólo estaba preocupado porque había perdido de vista a Bella, pero se tranquilizó cuando la vio aunque lejos, muy cerca de la puerta.

—¡Y la reina, es…! chicas, no se impacienten, todas merecerían ser reinas, pero sólo una lo ha logrado éste año, y ella es…

El animador callaba para generar suspenso entre la multitud, mientras tomaba a Edward de un brazo para impedirle escapar, como había detectado que tenía intención de hacer.

—…es… ¡Lauren Mallory!

La euforia era total cuando Laureen subió a la tarima dispuesta a cumplir con el ritual de la coronación, que implicaba normalmente un beso a profundidad entre el rey y la reina.

A Bella se le removieron la entrañas mientras una Lauren bien dispuesta se acercaba a Edward, una náusea lenta pero aturdidora la llenó mientras recordaba un episodio que había tratado de borrar de su mente, era el último beso que había presenciado entre Lauren y Edward, ese bochornoso y grotesco beso en el salón de clase con el cual se exhibieron y que la corroyó de celos.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Bella sabiendo que prefería marcharse sola que ser testigo de nuevo de la lengua ansiosa de Lauren enrollada con la de Edward; prefirió cerrar los ojos.

—¡Beso, beso, beso! —gritaba la audiencia.

Edward estaba exasperado, ¿en qué maldito momento se le había ocurrido que era una muy buena idea ir al baile de graduación? Ah sí, había asistido extorsionado por James. Lauren ya se le acercaba con la boca abierta, y él en una maniobra muy ágil, logró esquivarla y dejarle un suave beso en la mejilla, únicamente.

El animador le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

—¡Parece que nuestro rey necesita algún incentivo para darle un beso a su reina! ¿Qué desea, Señor Cullen? —le preguntó acercándole el micrófono con brusquedad.

—No necesito ningún incentivo para besar a _mi_ reina —le contestó Edward sereno.

—Pero no es un beso decente ese que hemos visto, ¿verdad? —le preguntó al público que con gritos mostró su insatisfacción con el mentado beso y le volvió a acercar el micrófono.

—Es que Lauren no es mi reina, es la reina de nuestra promoción, pero no la mía.

—No entiendo…

—Mi reina es Isabella Swan, y ella en sí misma es incentivo suficiente para que la bese, y ese incentivo, me impide besar a alguien más.

Toda la sala quedó en un impresionante silencio, las caras se volvieron buscando a Isabella, quien en ese momento se atrevió a abrir los ojos y miró a Edward con todos los destellos de su amor brillando en sus ojos, que se humedecieron de emoción. Edward no la iba a avergonzar al frente de otras personas, no como aquella tarde en que por acostarse con Lauren la dejó plantada en la tutoría de cálculo, y no sólo no la iba a avergonzar, sino que la había reconocido como su reina, la única a la que podía besar.

Bella fue lenta e inexorablemente empujada hacia la tarima, casi no sentía que caminaba sino que sus pies se movían sin necesidad de que sus neuronas les dieran órdenes, y la multitud comenzó a pedir un beso de verdad.

Edward se trató de bajar de la tarima, pero Lauren, fulgurante de ira, lo tomó por el brazo para impedirlo.

—No me dejarás así, abochornada, frente a toda ésta gente Edward Cullen, ni que fuera la primera vez que me besas o que hubiera sido lo único que hemos hecho…

El sonrió y dejó sus ojos en blanco.

—¿Fue eso en otra vida Lauren? Porque ya no lo recuerdo —se soltó de su agarre y bajó.

Isabella ya estaba frente a la tarima, Edward le regaló su mejor sonrisa, aquella que adoraba, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó larga y concienzudamente, sus compañeros respondieron con silbidos y vítores.

A nadie le quedó duda de que ese sí que era un beso de verdad.

Ni siquiera a Mike que, aturdido, se alejó hacia la salida, buscando algo de aire puro.

Pero faltaba la tortura final.

—¡No permitan que nuestro rey escape! —soltó esa desagradable voz del micrófono—. Logró escapar del beso, pero no podrá hacerlo de la sesión fotográfica.

El efecto fue inmediato, muchas manos lo retuvieron y fue arrastrado lejos de Bella hacia la mencionada sesión fotográfica, y James tomó del brazo a Victoria para aprovechar esa oportunidad.

—Ahora o nunca —se dijo con decisión.

Bella sólo buscaba la salida, el baile se había reanudado y sus parejas de amigos, Emmett y Rose y Jasper y Alice, se encontraban en la pista aprovechado las canciones suaves e insinuantes que permitían bailar muy cerca. Ella no quiso molestarlos, caminaría a casa, o esperaría a Edward afuera.

Mike no podía creer en su buena suerte, él había salido sofocado por ver a Edward besando a Bella de ese modo, y a los pocos minutos, era a ella a quien veía salir y suspirar el aire frío de la noche, mientras se sentaba en un banco que había debajo del gran roble frente al gimnasio y se quitaba los tacones para darse un masaje en los pies.

—Ahora o nunca —se dijo Mike sacando las fotografías que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Sólo rogaba porque James fuera lo suficientemente diestro para retener a Edward Cullen en el interior del gimnasio, el tiempo suficiente para hablar largo y tendido con Bella.

* * *

Edward fingió una sonrisa mientras el fotógrafo disparaba flashes y Lauren todavía le enviaba miradas cargadas de resentimiento. Respiró aliviado cuando todo terminó muy rápido, ya podía irse a buscar a Bella y ambos terminarían la noche de la forma que tanto estaban anhelando.

Habían entrado a un pequeño vestíbulo donde se había montado un telón de fondo con un castillo, para ambientar las fotos de un rey y una reina, y nunca se había sentido más ridículo.

Lauren se marchó empujándolo antes levemente y el fotógrafo se concentró en guardar la compleja cámara en su estuche, Edward se despidió rápidamente y buscó la salida, la franqueó cuando súbitamente una chica cayó en sus brazos.

—¿Qué diablos…?

Instintivamente la retuvo para que no diera contra el suelo, la chica estaba obviamente sin sentido, se sentó levemente en el suelo para descubrir su identidad y tomándola de barbilla volvió suavemente su rostro hacia él.

—Victoria… —exclamó con sorpresa, mirando hacia afuera en busca de James.

De pronto sintió que algo cálido le rozaba las rodillas donde la tenía recostada, le pasó su mano por la espalda, entre su cuerpo y el de ella, para sondear que era lo que sentía y luego la miró asombrado:

—Sangre.

Algunas personas comenzaron a rodearlo con curiosidad.

—Está herida, llamen al número de emergencias… —les dijo con voz desesperada, esa chica aparentemente se estaba desangrando, en sus brazos.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —le preguntaban unos—, ¿la mató? —escuchaba a otros.

—Yo… yo no le hice nada —tenía la mente ya un tanto confusa, la chica estaba completamente inconsciente sobre sus rodillas, y él estaba ya empapado en sangre, lo menos que podían pensar todos era que él le había hecho algo—. Ella cayó sobre mí, así…

Pero eran pocos los que lo escuchaban, la escena era de lo más inculpadora y observó que el profesor Banner hablaba desde su celular con emergencias, luego colgó y marcó de nuevo, por lo que decía se notaba que hablaba con la Estación de Policía.

—Mierda, ahora todo será con Jefe Swan incluido —se dijo Edward, queriendo dejar a un lado a Victoria pero temeroso de que se hiciera más daño con el movimiento, con su mano libre le palpó el pulso del cuello y eso dio un respiro de tranquilidad, latía, y normalmente.

Por lo menos no era un cadáver lo que tenía encima.

Con algo de alivio, recordó que tenía en su bolsillo su teléfono celular, lo sacó torpemente y marcó el número de su hermano, aunque le preocupaba lo que le hubiese ocurrido a Victoria, también todo tenía el desagradable sabor de una trampa.

—Emmett, ven al pequeño vestíbulo del gimnasio, necesito ayuda. Y dile a Jasper y a Alice que busquen a Bella, por favor. Todo esto me huele muy mal, y maldita sea, la dejamos sola.

* * *

Mike se acercó a ella silenciosamente.

Bella cuando lo vio se colocó rápidamente los zapatos y corrió hacia detrás del gimnasio, esperando quitárselo de encima, sentía temor de lo que pudiera hacer, o peor aún, decir, pero lo que logró fue quedar aún más arrinconada y oculta de quienes entraban y salían del sitio de la fiesta, y finalmente, los contenedores de basura le impidieron seguir corriendo.

Y lo peor, esperaba que James también apareciera, sabía que él tenía menos escrúpulos que Mike, o era iguales, finalmente ambos habían amenazado a Edward.

—¡No temas, no te haré daño! —le gritó Mike esperando que se calmara, pues veía como su pecho subía y bajaba con intensidad, estaba prácticamente sofocada.

—Mike, sólo quiero que te alejes. Además Edward cumplió su parte, ustedes lo amenazaron con hablar con mi padre en caso de que no viniera como mi pareja a la fiesta, ya lo comprobaron, estamos juntos, como pareja, si quieres te certifico notarialmente que perdí mi virginidad, por lo tanto ganó la apuesta, no entiendo qué más quieres.

—Sí Bella, ese fue un mal necesario para que rompieras el cascarón y accedieras a tener otras relaciones, sólo Edward Cullen podía sacarte de tu caparazón, y no sabes cómo lamento no haber sido el primer hombre en tu vida. Pero ser el segundo no estaría nada mal.

—Oh por Dios, no me irás a forzar…

—Claro que no, espero que accedas, voluntariamente. Verás… todo con Edward Cullen no es tan color de rosa como crees, hay cosas del pasado, que afectan el presente.

—Ya vi tu correo electrónico y no me interesa saber nada, cualquier cosa que digas tiene sólo mala intención, no te creeré nada.

—No tienes que creerme a mí, princesa, tengo pruebas.

—Lo que hayan hecho mi madre y Carlisle antes de casarse no es de mi incumbencia, ni de la tuya, Mike. Déjalos en paz, es el pasado y cada uno ha hecho su propia vida, contrario a lo que crees, estoy segura de que no afecta el presente.

—¿Lo que hayan hecho antes de casarse, Bella? —el se carcajeó con sorna—. Eres tan ingenua, mi querida amiga; quizá sea por eso que siempre me has atraído tanto, y no puedes negar que me gustas desde antes de tu extraordinario cambio, aunque sé que Cullen te ha despojado de algo de esa hermosa ingenuidad, por lo menos físicamente; sin embargo, aún sigues teniendo mucho encanto.

—No soy tu amiga Mike, lo fui y tú mismo te alejaste, y si te gusto o no es irrelevante, me importa que todavía me tengas algo de respeto, y en honor a ello te marches de inmediato.

—Porque te respeto me quedo, porque tienes derecho a saber la verdad, el por qué tu madre se marchó y los abandonó a ti y a tu padre, porque esa relación que viste en la fotografía no fue de antes de que se casaran tu madre y Carlisle cada uno por su lado, de hecho, fue cuando tú ya habías nacido. ¿Te lo había dicho tu padre, tu madre o el mismo Carlisle? No, ¿cierto?

»Y cuando fuimos amigos me fue evidente el cómo te sentías culpable porque Renée se hubiera marchado, siempre pensaste que había sido por culpa tuya. Pues no. Carlisle y ella eran amantes estando casados y él la abandonó, ella no lo resistió y se marchó. ¿Por qué crees que no ha vuelto, ni siquiera para ver a su propia hija? Aún no soporta encontrárselo de nuevo, créeme, mi padre me lo ha contado todo, trabajaba en el hospital por la misma época que ellos.

Bella se quedó callada, tratando de asimilar lo que escuchaba.

—No… —tartamudeó—; no puede ser cierto. Mi padre no me lo hubiera ocultado.

—Tu padre estaba demasiado lastimado como reconocer ante su propia hija que le habían puesto cachos, y con su mejor amigo.

—Pero Carlisle, es mi amigo, mi médico…

—Demasiado avergonzado para reconocerlo ante ti, sin duda. Reconozco el tamaño de tu decepción Bella, y espero que valores mi esfuerzo por ser el único capaz de decirte la verdad, y que me recompenses por ello.

—Por Dios, no… —ella trataba de respirar profundo en medio de su agitación, mientras temblorosa recibía las fotografías que él le mostraba, era evidente que ellos mantenían una relación, y cada foto estaba fechada.

—Crecieron cerca, y ella lo amaba obsesivamente, Bella, prácticamente desde que era una niña, ¿no te parece conocida esa historia? —el tono de sorna de Mike no le pasó desapercibido en medio de las ideas que como punzadas se enterraban en su mente.

Lo peor es que sí le parecía conocida la historia, ¡por Dios! Era su propia historia. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de Edward en el jardín de infantes, de cómo ella lo miraba con ansia aún siendo una minúscula e insignificante chiquilla, del paso del tiempo y de cómo nunca pudo deshacerse del temblor que le producía el sonido de su voz, su cercanía aunque ella fuera ignorada por él, de cómo se agitaba su corazón cuando lo veía correr con entusiasmo en medio de un partido de baloncesto, a los que ella asistía sólo por verlo, aunque odiaba los deportes.

—Quizá haya algo genético en eso, como una enfermedad —continúo Mike, sabiendo por la mirada de ella que sus palabras entraban certeras en su cerebro—, las chicas Swan derretidas por los Cullen. Piénsalo, no debe ser sano eso que crees sentir por Edward.

—Edward… es el hijo de él…—dijo Bella con desespero.

—Y tú la hija de ella… Renée se casó por despecho con tu padre, no creas que Carlisle cedió fácilmente ante ella; los detalles sórdidos fueron la comidilla de la sociedad de la época, todo se supo cuando la misma Renée se delató ante todos ante su desesperación porque Carlisle la abandonó para salvar su matrimonio. Ella misma se lo contó a su marido.

Esa frase le recordó a Charlie, ahora las evocaciones sobre él le llenaron la mente, su dolor ante la pérdida de Renée, presente aún cuando ella había crecido; pero su oscura resignación, esa pasividad ante su ausencia como si supiera que cualquier intento de reconciliación hubiera sido del todo inútil. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de ello antes? Si ella hubiera sido la causa, Charlie hubiera podido negociar que todo el peso de la crianza de Bella lo llevaría él; pero nunca hizo un intento, aunque sin duda su mayor desesperanza fue cuando Renée se casó de nuevo.

Charlie sabía que ella se sentía culpable, lo habían hablado múltiples veces, no de una forma abierta pero sí sutil, ella se disculpaba frecuentemente por existir, porque ello había alejado a su madre, y Charlie guardaba un doloso silencio.

Pensar que esa culpa la había llevado a despreciarse tanto a sí misma, tanto mental como físicamente, a aislarse de las personas, a no tener amigos… y ella seguiría siendo igual de no ser por Carlisle Cullen…

Dios, no… Carlisle Cullen era peor o más culpable que sus propios padres.

Bella se tapó el rostro con las manos, no quería que Mike fuera espectador del mundo interno que se caía dentro de ella, el apoyo que Carlisle le había brindado en los últimos tiempos había sido hasta mucho más que el que brindaría un padre, ella lo tenía muy dentro, profundo, en su corazón, cuando él siempre había sido el principal implicado en todo ello, sabiéndolo, con conocimiento de causa, y así había permitido sus confidencias aprovechando su posición como psiquiatra, había sido testigo de cómo la culpa por la separación de sus padres la carcomía, hasta le había prohibido a Edward que se relacionaran, con una doble moral imposible, dado que él no había tenido reparos en relacionarse con su madre, aún estando casados, ambos.

Un gemido de dolor salió inexorablemente de su interior, Mike aprovechó el momento para acercarse a ella y abrazarla, pero una sensación de incomodidad la llenó.

Deseaba el abrazo de su amado, de su Edward, la gran diferencia entre Renée y Carlisle era que éste nunca la había amado a ella, mientras que Edward la amaba, estaba segura de eso.

¿Pero hasta qué punto podía ella haber confundido sus propios sentimientos? Esa inclinación física, casi biológica hacia él, ¿ella la había confundido con emocionalidad? No podía dejar de pensar que esa forma de amarlo había sido siempre casi compulsiva, hasta enfermiza podría llamarla, quizá Mike tenía razón.

El abrazo de Mike se intensificó para incomodidad de Bella, pero ella no tenía fuerzas para separarlo, lentamente él comenzó a recorrer una sus mejillas con la mano que le quedaba libre y eso la alertó, el contacto era tan diferente de cuando la abrazaba o tocaba Edward, e incluso de cuando la abrazaba Emmett.

Mike estaba embelesado, no había contemplado nunca, tan descarnadamente, la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia Bella; aunque sentía deseo, el ansia de protección era mayor y un dolor lento pero profundo se fue afianzando en su espíritu, al haber sido el canal que le causaba tanta y tan penetrante angustia. Los sollozos de Bella le descarnaban el alma y comenzó a lamentar la bajeza de su propia forma de obrar.

Decidió guardar silencio, aunque aún tenía muchas cosas que había planeado decir no salieron de sus labios cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella no lograba permanecer de pie, había perdido la fuerza de su cuerpo y su único signo de conciencia era su llanto, cada vez más sonoro, más lastimero.

Todos sus planes de aprovecharse de aquel momento se cayeron al piso, y sorprendentemente para él, quería alejarse de aquel dolor que había causado pero dejarla en un lugar seguro.

Súbitamente, esa chica que sostenía en sus brazos había generado una ruptura en su ser, en su sentir, ese odio y deseo absurdo que lo había llevado a contarle esas verdades descarnadamente de pronto le pareció infundado, recordó esos momentos breves en que ella fue amiga y en que él descubrió detrás de los velos que la cubrían a la chica segura y hermosa que había entrado esa noche a la fiesta, y se sintió destrozado.

Cuando Mike comenzó a recorrer las suaves ondas del cabello de Bella ella reaccionó y sintió miedo; el toque de Mike sobre su cuerpo se iba intensificando y ella trató de controlar sus sollozos para frenarlo, se incorporó de súbito y sólo pudo pensar en la mala intención de Mike al habérselo contado todo; cierto, ella tenía derecho a saber la verdad, y por lo visto ni sus propios padres ni su querido amigo Carlisle habrían sido capaces de ello, pero no podía desconocer las veladas intenciones de su antiguo amigo y que sin duda, quería sacar provecho con ello. ¿Esme también lo sabría?

Se separó de él y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio. En ese momento Bella dudaba que pudiera alguna vez volver a confiar en alguien, cuando se sentía traicionada por personas tan amadas.

¿Podría confiar en Edward? Se preguntaba. Él no sabía nada, lo tenía muy claro, cuando le mostró la foto confió en que su padre tendría una explicación sensata. Edward, Dios… ¿cómo podría afrontar lo que pasaba? Edward era hijo del hombre que había causado la disolución de su familia, que le había condenado a una niñez y a una adolescencia solitaria, cargada de culpa, que la había engañado con sus poses de psiquiatra para entrar en su mente, en sus sentimientos, en la intimidad espiritual de su ser, para sonsacarla y calmar una culpa que de seguro le agobiaba, pero nunca había tenido los pantalones para acabar de raíz el problema que latía en su psiquis contándole la verdad.

Él quiso solucionarlo dándole una madre de ficción, de mentiras, brindándole el afecto de su esposa porque sabía que por su responsabilidad ella había perdido a su propia madre, pero eso era sólo un remedio paliativo para su mal, algo para alivianarle la conciencia.

¿Por qué diablos él la había hecho quererle tanto, casi como a un padre? ¿Para que su dolor fuera peor, tan desgarrador como lo era ahora? Y era el padre de Edward; no podría obligarlo a tomar partido, era su padre, ella no tendría posibilidad de ser escogida y lo amaba demasiado para ponerlo en la disyuntiva.

Lo amaba, pero… ¿de qué forma? ¿Cómo se ama normalmente en el amor adolescente, con acaso con un amor adulto? ¿O con una obsesión, una compulsión que la inclinaba a él de manera irrevocable, enfermiza, como le había pasado a su madre, de tal modo que le había hecho romper sus votos y promesas con Charlie y lograr que Carlisle también lo hiciera con Esme?

No, no podía enfrentar a Carlisle, era demasiado el dolor que le causaba, y no entendía sus sentimientos por Edward, no sentía en ese momento la fuerza para enfrentarle tampoco, y no tenía a nadie más, nadie más en el mundo.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa? —preguntó Mike temeroso, al ver el rostro congestionado y confuso de Bella.

—¿Mi casa? —Bella dudó un instante, ¿cuál casa? Había comenzado a considerar la Mansión de los Cullen como su propio hogar, pero evidentemente ya no lo era, y la otra opción era su pequeño hogar de siempre, el de Charlie, ese que lamentablemente construyó ella en medio de su soledad y con base en una mentira.

No, tampoco podía volver al hogar de Charlie. Él también era un mentiroso.

Por un momento la confusión hizo mella de su ser, con desespero se llevó las manos a sus cabellos en aquel gesto que le recodaba tanto a Edward. Mike se le acercó aún más preocupado.

"Dios, ¿qué he hecho?" —se repetía con insistencia. Contemplar la fragilidad de Bella lo tenía consternado, ella era toda sensibilidad y ahora estaba sufriendo, profunda, muy profundamente, y él sabía que eso a él no le había importado, no lo había tomado ni siquiera en cuenta al fraguar todo su plan, sólo quería llevársela a la cama a toda costa y ahora, al verla destrozada, ya nada de eso importaba.

Veía que Bella era como una porcelana rota, de esas que nunca volverían a ser iguales que antes ni aún encontrando todos los pedazos para pegarlos, porque siempre, siempre, se le notarían las resquebraduras.

Era como una mariposa aplastada contra el pavimento, con las alas rotas.

Al ver que se acercaba de nuevo, Bella se alejó de él con miedo, miró a la salida hacia la carretera tratando de pensar en sus opciones, pero no tenía nada claro en su mente. Agradeció que Edward hubiera desaparecido, no se sentía con fuerzas para verlo, pero mentalmente oró por una luz que le permitiera ver alguna opción para aclarar sus posibilidades.

—Bella te llevo a tu casa, no estás en condiciones de ir sola.

—Quiero estar sola —le respondió tajante, y era cierto.

Mike se percató de que con su acción había obtenido era el efecto totalmente contrario al esperado, Bella no se había aferrado a él para su consuelo, simplemente lo rechazaba, se alejaba ante su inminente cercanía, todo había sido en vano.

—¿Quieres que llame a alguien que te recoja? —Mike recordó que Bella además estaba sola por la estratagema de entretener a Edward, de seguro James había cumplido con su papel de la mejor forma.

—A nadie, no tengo a quien llamar —Bella dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia la carretera, buscando un ruta de escape sin que Mike la siguiera—. Sé por qué hiciste esto Mike, es evidente, ¿tanto te perturbaba que yo fuera feliz con Edward? No quiero volver a verte, y si llego a verte, no me dirijas la palabra, ¿está claro?

—No Bella, no me entiendes… yo…

—Ni una palabra más, ¡déjame en paz, para siempre!

Y dicho esto se quitó los tacones y salió corriendo hacia la carretera, Mike no se atrevió a seguirla.

—¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! —gritaba mientras desalentado le pegaba patadas al contenedor de basura.

_**

* * *

**_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**_Hola,_**

**_Éste ha sido un capítulo crucial para la historia, espero de corazón que les haya gustado, y que amerite sus comentarios._**

**_¿Han notado que no me demoré tanto? ¡Increíblemente todo fluyó! Debe ser gracias a la buena energía que me han enviado, y que he necesitado porque no se qué le pasa a éste año, ha sido como difícil._**

**_Gracias, a todas las que me han comentado tan generosamente en el capítulo anterior, gracias y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y gracias a quienes leen silenciosamente._**

**_Ya saben, ésta historia sobrevive gracias a que tiene lectores, ese es el sentido, la gracia de hacerlo, y he sido muy bendecida con todas ustedes._**

**_Un beso._**

**_Saranya.x_**


	27. Chapter 27

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

TIPO: Universo alternativo – todos humanos E&B – E&R - J&A.

DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia, la trama, es mía.

Clasificación: M – Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

**_Gracias a Steph por el excelente y rapidísimo beteo._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27**

Alice tomó a Jasper de la mano y ambos, corriendo y agitados, salieron del gimnasio.

Miraron los alrededores y no vieron a Bella, por lo que optaron por dar la vuelta al lugar hasta que observaron a un chico recostado contra uno de los contenedores de basura, el cual se abrazaba la cabeza con gesto de desesperación.

—¿Mike? —Inquirió Alice, inquieta—. ¿Has visto a Bella Swan?

Él no contestó, se limitó a mirarla con ojos atormentados, no sabiendo si era el momento de obrar como debiera; si algo le pasaba a Bella y él contaba la verdad, sería culpado, ¿podría asumirlo? También estaba la opción de que fuera por callar que le ocurriese algo malo, finalmente el área urbana de Forks estaba lejos y la vía estaba rodeada a ambos lados por el frondoso bosque, ella seguramente se encontraba caminado, sola, expuesta a depredadores animales y humanos.

—¡Maldición Mike! ¿La has visto? —ella respiró profundo para controlarse, el tema era de vida o muerte y el muy tonto estaba como pasmado.

Mike pateó de nuevo el contenedor y profirió otra sarta de maldiciones, a esas alturas Alice había comprendido que él sabía algo.

Jasper desesperó. Lo tomó de la solapa del elegante saco y lo levantó con facilidad.

—Habla ahora maldito bastardo, ¿sabes dónde está Bella? ¿Le hiciste algo?

—Bájalo amor, por favor, tratemos de no usar la violencia —Alice parecía que se estaba auto convenciendo de ello, recordó que la mejor salida era la solución pacífica de los conflictos, le había quedado muy claro en esa conferencia que les habían dado en la escuela sobre vandalismo juvenil, y ella se había mostrado de acuerdo, era lo mejor. No golpearlo, vencer la tentación de matarlo… era lo mejor.

—Salió huyendo por la carretera —espetó Mike confuso, mirando al suelo.

Jasper tuvo el impulso de correr hacia cualquier auto para buscarla, pero Alice parecía decidida a saber que había pasado, y miraba a Mike como si quisiera sorber su sangre y escupirla contra el suelo.

—¿Qué le hiciste idiota? Dímelo de una vez para poder ir a buscarla.

Mike se empeñó en el silencio, retrocedió unos pasos mirando el suelo hasta que encontró las fotos y las recogió, y, sin enfrentar sus ojos, se las entregó a Alice.

Ella revisó con detenimiento el contenido, poco a poco las imágenes fueron formando ideas en su mente, vagas, poco concretas…

—Mi padre…

—Sí, con la madre de Bella. Fueron amantes cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti. Cuando tu padre la dejó, ella huyó, dejando a Bella y a su esposo —la voz de Mike era firme, como si quisiera soltar todo de una buena vez, y la velocidad fue tal que Alice no lograba asimilarlo completamente.

El matrimonio tan perfecto de sus padres… ese dolor latente en Esme por algo del pasado… todo comenzó a tomar forma en su mente. Un frío intenso se concentró en su corazón y se dio cuenta de la magnitud del golpe que representaba ello para Bella.

—Por Dios Mike… ¿cómo pudiste? —Alice no podía en ese momento pensar en los efectos que tendría la noticia para su propia vida, de hecho, ¿cómo podía ella juzgar a su padre? Siempre había sido atento, amoroso, el mejor. Irreprochable. Dios, pobre su madre. Pero ahora su ira iba contra Mike, no contra Carlisle. Finalmente si eso era el pasado allá quedaba, Bella y su segura ofuscación era una realidad presente, inminente.

—Yo… Edward prometió acostarse con ella y dejarla… la sedujo y el maldito se quedó con ella, yo sólo quería mostrarle que tu familia no era una oportunidad para ella, que yo sí lo era. ¿Cómo puede ella querer al hijo del hombre que destruyó su hogar, al que la dejó sin madre?

Alice sabía que era todo mucho más grave, Bella había depositado su confianza en Carlisle, a ella que le costaba tanto confiar y precisamente se sustentaba en él como un amigo, casi como un padre, definitivamente, mucho más que como un simple psiquiatra.

—Imbécil, Edward no tiene nada que ver en esto, ¿qué culpa tenemos los hijos de los pecados de nuestros padres? ¡Ninguna! ¡Pensar eso es arcaico, de mucho antes del siglo antepasado!

La ira la avasalló, en ese momento inesperadamente, su puño izquierdo tomó impulso y lo asestó contra el arco del ojo de Mike; éste trastabilló asombrado y dolorido, inevitablemente perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

—¡Waoo! —Jasper suspiró orgulloso—. Recuérdame no retar nunca a tu poderoso gancho izquierdo. Vamos por el auto, Bella debe estar cerca aún.

Mientras corrían hacia el parqueadero Jasper le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien? Eso de Carlisle…

—Estoy bien, mis padres se han amado mucho, es lo que siempre he visto, diría que mi madre ha sabido perdonar, porque intuyo que lo sabe.

—¿Y qué pasó con eso de no usar la violencia?

—Quizá es que aplica sólo para casos donde no esté implicado un idiota extremo.

Él la miró aún preocupado.

—Quizá —le respondió dubitativo, mientras prendía el auto y se escuchaba de fondo la sirena de la patrulla de policía y la ambulancia con los paramédicos.

* * *

La entrada de Charlie Swan al gimnasio fue seguida por la mirada turbia de James.

Sacó un cigarrillo de su estuche y lo prendió parsimoniosamente, dando una profunda aspirada. Una sonrisa marcó su rostro mientras lo veía acercarse a Edward mientras éste estaba atento a lo que hacían los paramédicos con el cuerpo tibio pero exiguo de Victoria.

James se escabulló fácilmente por una olvidada puerta lateral.

Charlie miró fijamente a Edward y éste se apartó para darle paso.

—¿Qué le pasó a la chica? —preguntó a los paramédicos, observando la amplia mancha roja que se había extendido por el piso y que se extendía hasta la camilla donde ahora reposaba la joven.

—Está inconsciente, pero no encontramos la causa aparente, ni la herida que ha generado semejante desastre —respondió uno de los indagados, concentrándose en buscar posibles contusiones o heridas.

—¿Y tú, qué tienes que ver en todo esto? —preguntó Charlie con brusquedad a Edward, quien se encontraba expectante, atento al veredicto de los paramédicos.

—Nada, sólo estuve en el momento y lugar equivocados, la chica cayó encima mío, no sé como… ya estaba herida, yo sólo la sostuve.

—Pero estás empapado en sangre, los testigos no se explican cómo estaba de pie en un momento y al otro encima de ti ensangrentada y sin sentido.

—Yo tampoco me lo explico —replicó Edward con furia refulgente en sus ojos, por un momento intuyó que Charlie estaba predispuesto a no creerle.

—Será mejor que llames a tus padres —le indicó a Emmett—, esto irá para largo. Interrogaré a Edward en la Estación de Policía y es muy posible que necesite un abogado.

Fue Edward quien tomó su celular para llamar a Alice, aunque sabía que estaba metido en un buen lío, más preocupado lo tenía el no tener noticias de Bella.

—Abstente de hacer llamadas —le dijo Charlie confiscándole el celular—; tú podrás hacer una llamada únicamente desde la Estación de Policía.

—Es absurdo que me acuse de algo… —replicó.

—No lo creo —le contestó Charlie señalándole las marcas de sangre—. Mientras mi equipo revisa y toma muestras llevaremos a cabo el interrogatorio. Richard, Peter, por acá…

Dos hombres uniformados entraron al área con un equipo especial para tomar muestras, se arrodillaron ante la mancha más grande y rasparon la macha roja, aún húmeda.

—Humm —indicó uno de ellos, acercando un dedo enguantado a su nariz—… esto no es sangre humana…

Charlie lo miró intrigado, se acercó y tomó un poco de la rojiza sustancia entre sus dedos, oliéndola.

—Es cierto, no sé que es, pero no tiene ni la textura ni el olor de la sangre humana… ¿Encontraron la herida?

—No, ninguna, pero sigue inconsciente.

—Mira esto —dijo el hombre que había venido auscultando a Victoria, sacando una bolsa de acetato aplastada de debajo de su vestido—. De acá provino la sangre falsa, es una artimaña…

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué no está despierta? Emmett, Edward, si todo esto es una broma, lo pagarán caro…

—No tenemos nada que ver en esto Jefe Swan —manifestó Emmett indignado—; ya se lo dijo Edward. De hecho, Victoria era la pareja de James Carter.

—Edward, ¿y quién era tu pareja? —inquirió Charlie mirándolo en profundidad, con un abrumador presentimiento consumiéndolo.

Edward vaciló. La maldita prohibición seguía allí, latente… en su casa sabían que habían ido todos juntos pero no que Bella era exactamente su pareja. Y Esme y Carlisle estaban en camino, ya Emmett les había reportado los problemas y con seguridad estaban ya muy cerca.

Pero mierda, absurdo era preocuparse por ello cuando Bella no estaba por ninguna parte y ni Alice ni Jasper se habían reportado con los resultados de su búsqueda, Emmett les había llamado repetidas veces al celular de Alice y Rosalie había hecho otro tanto llamando a Jasper, pero el sistema reportaba falta de cobertura.

Ante el silencio el Profesor Banner, que observaba atento a los resultados del examen médico a Victoria, se vio obligado a responder:

—¿Pero cómo es que no lo sabe? Edward Cullen estaba con su hija, con Isabella, de hecho después de la coronación del rey de la reina del baile ellos…

—Vinimos todos juntos, eso fue —interrumpió Emmett deseando que Charlie no estuviera despidiendo fuego por sus ojos.

Charlie acarició el mango de su pistola por unos efímeros segundos, un miedo palpable se extendió por sus entrañas y su pecho rememoró de inmediato lo que había sido el dolor por la pérdida de su esposa. Dolor, sólo eso podría generar un Cullen para una mujer, así había sido con Renée, con Esme... su hija no podría caer en la garras nefastas de un Cullen.

Las palabras de Emmett no apaciguaron su ánimo pero sí le permitieron separar su mano de la funda del arma. Matar a ese chico no le serviría de nada, quizá dejarlo inválido o capado, pero la muerte era demasiado pacífica como para darle esa salida. Sobre todo, si el muy desgraciado había puesto una sola mano sobre su inocente hija.

Tratando de controlar su ira, de no decir palabras que lamentaría ante su equipo de trabajo —en horas de servicio además—, en la tensa situación en la que estaban, se percató de algo que no había detectado antes.

—¿Dónde está Bella?

Edward y Emmett se cruzaron una mirada, luego el primero miró a la puerta, deseando poder salir corriendo a buscarla, con un temor intenso sobre lo que la había alejado de él en medio de esa trampa evidente, con esa chica desmayada y cubierta de sangre falsa.

James.

El muy maldito pagaría por ello. Y por todo aquello que estuviera alejando a Bella de su lado en esos momentos.

Era más que claro que él era el culpable, y que algo le había sucedido a ella. Edward invocaba internamente a todos los dioses que había conocido a lo largo de su joven vida, clamando protección para ella. Cerró los ojos y escuchó en medio de su desesperación al alguacil Thomas casi a punto de esposarlo, y cómo su hermano le daba a Charlie una respuesta nada tranquilizadora:

—No lo sabemos, despareció…

—¿Cómo que desapareció? —Un miedo nuevo llegó hasta los huesos de Charlie.

—En medio de la confusión, estaba cerca y a la vista, y de pronto nada, no la vimos más y a Edward ésta chica le cayó encima, parecía ensangrentada, eso nos distrajo a todos y entretanto Bella ya no estaba en este lugar.

—¿Quieres decir que se asustó y se marchó a casa? —preguntó Charlie esperanzado.

—No, ella no se marcharía simplemente dejándonos solos en medio de todo este alboroto, la conozco muy bien señor Swan —Emmett destilaba seguridad—. Definitivamente alguien deliberadamente se propuso alejarla de nosotros, puede que esta charada hubiera hecho parte de su plan para ello.

—¿Charada una chica inconsciente?

—Charada su sangre falsa, haberse arrojado sobre mí para detenerme cuando salía a encontrar a Bella —interrumpió Edward con voz ofuscada—. Por favor Jefe Swan, por lo menos envíe a estos hombres a buscarla, yo también necesito ir, es inútil que me retengan cuando yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, debo encontrarla.

Charlie se percató de que el tono de Edward era de primitiva desesperación, realmente creía que algo malo le había pasado a Bella; pero era absurdo, ¿quién hubiera querido hacerle daño? Era una chica buena y apacible, sin problemas, aparte de su frágil autoestima y el dolor por la ausencia de su madre.

—¿Cuál es el resultado de su revisión? —presionó Charlie a los paramédicos que ya levantaban la camilla para llevar a Victoria a la ambulancia que esperaba frente a la puerta principal, ya despejada porque prácticamente todos los estudiantes habían sido evacuados del recinto.

—No está herida definitivamente, cuando lleguemos al hospital el médico seguramente ordenará exámenes de toxicología; según mi opinión, la chica está drogada.

—¿Entonces nadie la lastimó, ni le infringió heridas de ningún tipo, golpes o contusiones?

—Ni heridas, ni golpes… sólo tiene una irritación rojiza en la nariz, si ingirió alguna sustancia alucinógena fue inhalada, y a menos que haya sido bajo amenaza o coerción psicológica, no fue ingerida en un acto de violencia física.

El profesor Banner intervino:

—Si es así, todos somos testigos de que Cullen estaba en la sesión de fotos, no con Victoria, sería imposible que le hubiera causado éste daño. Todos pensamos que la había herido de alguna forma, porque pensábamos que era sangre lo que les cubría.

Aunque hubiera querido lo contrario, Charlie compartía esa conclusión.

—Por favor, llévense a esta chica pronto, pasaré por el hospital más tarde para averiguar los resultados. ¿Cree que se recuperará?

—Parece que está reaccionando, modula incoherencias pero sigue con nosotros… espero que se salve —salió guiando la camilla con ruedas hacia la salida.

Edward suspiró.

—Bien, ahora que lo tiene todo claro Jefe Swan, me marcho…

—No tan rápido jovencito… aunque no seas culpable eres testigo directo de los hechos, debo documentar lo ocurrido. Tú te vienes conmigo a la Estación de Policía; tú Emmett, con mis hombres, de inmediato salgan a localizar a Bella. Y tú Thomas, ve a buscar a James Carter, tráelo a la Estación de inmediato.

—Y a Mike Newton —manifestó Edward—; cualquier cosa que tramara James fue sin duda con la ayuda de Newton.

Charlie lo miró intranquilo, era como si Edward supiera lo que pasaba pero lo callara premeditadamente, ¿qué era lo que sucedía? Y Por Dios, ¿dónde estaba su hija? Pero aún con lo que ignoraba, había que jugar todas las cartas.

—Thomas, traiga también a Mike Newton, ya sabe dónde vive.

Sólo Edward y Charlie se quedaron en el recinto y se miraron retadores, pero conscientes, por ahora, de que por el bienestar de Bella ambos estaban del mismo lado.

* * *

Bella se internó en el bosque sin un propósito determinado.

Las ramas rotas y las piedras ya habían lastimado sus pies y el dolor era intenso, pero también la sensación de desolación ante la incertidumbre de su vida. Su padre y su amigo casi tan amoroso como otro padre… ellos amaron y perdieron, ambos.

Y ella, había quedado en el medio.

Edward y sus hermanos también, pero la diferencia radicaba en que ellos finalmente no habían perdido a su familia. Carlisle se había empeñado, muy seguramente, en salvar su relación de pareja y en brindarles a sus hijos el hogar amable que ella había conocido.

¿Qué daño podría acarrearles todo esto, ahora, con el paso de los años? Ninguno. Su padre se había reivindicado ante ellos y Esme de seguro había perdonado, no sabía si sabiamente, porque ahora que amaba sabía que ese amor podía llevarla a muchas cosas, de hecho, ya la había llevado a la necesidad misma de darle a Edward su perdón en una ocasión, muy rápidamente y prácticamente sin condiciones; al amar como ella amaba, le resultaba inevitable.

Y Esme sin duda también lo había vivido, además, estando embarazada y ya con dos hijos.

Entendible.

Lo malo es que ella misma sí había perdido mucho, demasiado. Su hogar se había roto y ella había asumido la carga de la responsabilidad, por esa ruptura, cuando lo más seguro ahora era que no había tenido nada que ver. Y lo peor, los implicados no la habían sacarlo de su error, ni su padre, ni Carlisle. Ni siquiera Esme.

Ella había malgastado su niñez atormentándose, martirizándose por la tristeza de su propio padre, por la suya. Se había convertido en una muchachita miedosa, con pánico por la vida, con temor de causar más daño del que le había causado a sus seres más amados, sintiéndose indigna, quizá sucia, no merecedora ni siquiera del amor de ese ser que más amaba. Su crisálida había sido de hierro forjado, únicamente el amor de Edward había podido diluirla como a una simple pompa de jabón. Sin Edward, hubiera seguido sumida en ella, encerrada, ocultándose, perdiéndose de vivir, de forjar unas alas, de volar.

Cierto que ahora era poseedora de ese amor, el de él, quizá más que poseedora estaba siendo bendecida por el mismo. Trató de recordar sus labios besándola, los sintió prácticamente, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, el placer sublime de esa entrega que fue total absoluta, incondicional, libre por primera vez de todo miedo. Sí, allí estaba él, su presencia. Su amor. Palpable y fijo en su corazón, y lo mejor, correspondido, como lo fuera antes únicamente sólo en sus sueños más increíbles.

Se estremeció, no supo si por la intensidad de los recuerdos que rememoraba tan vívidamente su mente o por el frío que le calaba hasta lo más hondo y era casi glacial.

El camino no era transitable sino lleno de malezas y helechos húmedos que le habían empapado las ropas aunque no lloviera en ese momento. Tenía que regresar, lo sabía. Cierto que estaba mal, preocupada, angustiada y necesitaba aclarar tantas cosas en su interior. Pero tampoco era para que muriera congelada en medio de las aguas pantanosas tan comunes en esos bosques llenos de niebla.

No, morir no era un camino, lo que deseaba era aclararlo todo. ¿Quién podría darle una idea de todo lo ocurrido? ¿Charlie, que la había engañado por años? No. ¿Carlisle, quien en medio de toda su confianza prácticamente la había traicionado, de la forma más vil, involucrándose como si fuera su médico, su psiquiatra, para sonsacarla y no dándole las respuestas que él tenía y ella necesitaba? ¿Renée acaso?

Renée.

El nombre le resonó en la mente con el brillo de la lucidez momentánea en una imaginación enloquecida. Ella.

Ella no tendría por qué mentirle, finalmente, no la amaba, la había abandonado despiadadamente, la había dejado a su suerte y a su padre también. Aunque reconocía que un amor tan profundo como el que ella misma sentía por Edward, pudiera hacer perder la razón al no ser correspondido, tenía que escuchar los hechos por su boca. Ella no buscaría protegerla o ahorrarle hipócritamente dolores innecesarios, ella sería despiadada con la verdad, y eso era lo que necesitaba, la verdad. La total, la real, no la apaciguada con las culpas chapuceras de su propio padre y su amigo Carlisle, que le habían causado mayor daño paradójicamente, cuando más intentaban protegerla; porque finalmente les pareció que era más importante protegerse a sí mismos.

Tenía una ruta a seguir, una salida; para hacerla viable tenía que encontrar el camino a su casa, con un poco de suerte, Charlie no estaría en ella, como era habitual cuando estaba de servicio. Y ella nunca había devuelto los tiquetes aéreos que había enviado, el paquete de seguro seguiría sin abrir, allí en su habitación, pues con tantas cosas que habían pasado lo había olvidado, ni el dinero lo había devuelto aunque había prometido hacerlo, debía seguir en su cuenta bancaria.

Antes ni por asomo se hubiera aventurado a pensar en utilizarlo, usar dinero de Renée era para ella era como un sacrilegio, como la pérdida más profunda de su dignidad y orgullo, pero ahora, eso poco importaba.

Importaba su meta: su casa y luego, Renée.

Sólo había un gran problema. No sabía cuál era el camino para regresar a casa.

* * *

Carlisle esperaba impaciente a la entrada de la Estación de Policía de Forks.

Esme estaba en el auto porque el frío era insoportable a esa hora de la noche, y ambos estaban expectantes ante la posibilidad de que algo muy delicado hubiera implicado a sus hijos.

Emmett había sido escueto en su comunicación, algo había ocurrido en el gimnasio en pleno baile de graduación e iban hacia la Oficina de Charlie Swan, y aunque Esme marcaba desesperadamente a sus hijos ninguno contestaba.

La incomodidad de Carlisle era evidente. Visitar a Charlie en su propia guarida y teniendo poder sobre sus hijos, que se habían metido en quien sabe qué lío, no era una situación ideal. Recordó cuando Charlie tuvo que visitar a Bella en sus propios dominios, el hospital, y entendió plenamente su reacción en ese momento.

La patrulla que conducía Charlie se detuvo a la entrada y derrapó ruidosamente sobre la vía húmeda; no se le veía nada contento. Edward salió de la patrulla seguido casi al instante por Charlie quien se pegó a sus espaldas para dar frente a Carlisle y Esme quien al verlos había salido del auto.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó intrigado Carlisle a su hijo menor, quien tenía el rostro sombrío y cargado de ansiedad.

—Papá no importa lo que haya pasado acá, hay que buscar a Bella, ella desapareció. No sabemos si está bien, quizá James o Mike le hicieron algo, y el Señor Swan se empeñó en traerme para interrogarme, ¡cuando lo más importante es encontrarla!

—¿Y Alice? —preguntó Esme preocupada.

—Ella se fue con Jasper a buscar a Bella, cuando Emmett les llamó el servicio de telefonía le indicaba que estaban fuera del área de cobertura, no me imagino dónde diablos la están buscando —indicó Edward.

—Hubo una llamada de emergencia desde el gimnasio, reportaron a una chica herida y a Edward como el presunto responsable de lastimarla —aclaró Charlie con tono forzadamente sosegado—. El reporte de los paramédicos indica que todo fue una farsa, la chica fue arrojada inconsciente en brazos de Edward con una bolsa de pintura roja reventada, estaba drogada cuando todos pensamos que estaba herida, pero no era cierto.

—Dios —exclamó Esme impresionada—, ¿se pondrá bien esa chica?

—Eso esperamos —explicó Charlie—. Mis hombres y Emmett se unieron a la búsqueda de Bella, —él se mesó desesperadamente los cabellos—. Pensé que contigo y con tus chicos ella estaría segura —dijo mirando a Carlisle con un gesto cargado de ira—, pero por lo visto, no ha sido así.

—¡Lo importante ahora es encontrarla! —espetó Edward indignado—. Después usted, Jefe Swan, podrá echarle la culpa a quien desee, la asumo yo mismo si eso le alivia, pero por Dios, deje de lado este absurdo interrogatorio para poder ir a buscarla.

Carlisle trató de calmarse para poder responder a las circunstancias, porque el afán de Charlie de adjudicarle la culpa parecía producto de su desespero, uno que sentía igualmente pues todo indicaba que algo muy malo había podido pasarle a Bella. Y en efecto, se sentía responsable, ella estaba a su cargo finalmente.

—Entonces ni Edward ni ninguno de mis hijos está acusado de nada, él puede irse.

—No hasta después de recoger su testimonio. De acusado pasó a acusador, él dice que otros compañeros suyos tramaron todo para hacerle algo a mi hija, necesito saberlo todo para encontrarla; ya están buscando a Carter y a Newton.

Entraron en el estrecho despacho de Charlie, Esme se sentó junto a Edward y tomó su mano, que sudaba nerviosa, y Carlisle permaneció de pie mientras Charlie se sentaba tras su escritorio. Tomó el teléfono y llamó a uno de sus subordinados.

—¿Alguna noticia? —preguntó esperanzado colocándolo en altavoz.

—No muchas, sólo que hemos contactado a los otros jovencitos que buscaban a Bella, pero ellos igual no la habían encontrado. Me dijeron que el último en hablar con ella y verla fue en efecto ese tal Mike Newton, del que habló el chico hijo del doctor.

—¿Y saben qué ocurrió para que desapareciera?

—Al parecer el chico Newton le dijo algo que la dejó descompuesta y ella salió corriendo hacia la carretera, la hemos recorrido de palmo a palmo y no hay rastro de ella, Charlie. Lo siento, pero creemos que si no siguió la ruta de la vía, debió haberse internado en el bosque.

Esme apretó con más fuerza la mano de Edward, quien tembló al pensar en lo frío de la noche y lo poco protegida que iba Bella.

—Pronto estaré con ustedes —contestó Charlie consternado—; vayan cubriendo la zona y ubiquen a voluntarios de la comunidad que conozcan el terreno, si no la encontramos antes de dos horas, la hipotermia puede hacer que sea demasiado tarde.

—Puede ser otra crisis de Bella lo que la llevó a huir —dijo Carlisle preocupado—, como cuando se desmayó y tuvo que ser hospitalizada, pero tuvo que tener un factor desencadenante.

Edward rememoró un poco avergonzado y al tiempo emocionado el episodio del beso, y la ansiedad por encontrar a Bella aumentó. Hubiera querido no decirlo, no frente a su madre, no frente a Charlie, pero recordó claramente el correo electrónico de Mike y que lo que quería hablar con Bella era referente a una foto, de dos persona muy cercanas de ambos. Pero la vida de Bella prevalecía sobre todo lo demás, sin lugar a dudas.

—La farsa fue montada por James Carter y el mismo Mike Newton, estoy seguro, para que dejáramos sola a Bella y poder abordarla; ellos querían vengarse por algo… —dudó un instante—, y Mike estaba prácticamente acosándola, le mandó un correo electrónico con una fotografía diciendo que podía contarle mucho más sobre ella, hoy precisamente.

Él miró fijamente a su madre, sabiendo que lo que diría le dolería sobremanera, pues todo apuntaba que el asunto de la foto había sido más grave de lo que él había presumido inicialmente, y eso implicaba dolor para Esme. Cómo lo lamentaba.

—¿De quién o qué era la foto? —inquirió Carlisle con voz enérgica.

—Tuya papá… tuya —le dijo mirándole ahora—… y de Renée, la madre de Bella.

Esme bajó la mirada y ocultó los ojos de su hijo, mientras éste miraba con asombro que Charlie y Carlisle se cruzaban una mirada cargada de conocimiento y dolor, una mirada que le dejaba claro que sabían a qué se refería y qué asunto había dejado a Bella perdida, a merced del frío y de las fuerzas de naturaleza, en el oscuro, denso y húmedo bosque de Forks.

Sus miradas lo decían todo. Lo sabían, incluso su madre.

* * *

Bella sabía que el frío era su principal enemigo.

Cierto que su mente había estado algo enajenada, pero al momento de centrarse en su objetivo recuperó la lucidez y se permitió pensar un momento, mientras se restregaba con fuerza los brazos con las manos y daba dificultosos saltitos para ganar algo de calor.

Aunque estaba cansada y las plantas de los pies estaban algo raspadas al haberse quitado los zapatos, su mejor alternativa para mantener el calor corporal era el movimiento físico. Ahora sólo tenía que orientarse para poder enfocar sus energías; afortunadamente era una chica bien alimentada, aunque por su delgadez no lo pareciera, y si bien el deporte y el ejercicio físico eran siempre su última opción, por ahora era la única.

Respiró hondo y miró al cielo cargado de estrellas; la patente oscuridad sin luces de la pequeñísima ciudad cercana, le permitían contemplar una bóveda celeste completamente colmada de puntitos luminosos, esos mismos que ella en sus momentos de soledad contemplaba desde la ventana de la habitación de su casa.

A esa distancia era un cielo muy parecido al que veía siempre; trató de recordar el campamento de astronomía, aquel al que fue en el verano anterior para esquivar de nuevo una visita a su madre. Había un juego que habían practicado y era muy sencillo, lo habían explicado muy bien en el campamento y Bella lo había practicado desde su casa.

El secreto estaba en hallar a la estrella polar, que la guiaría hacia la línea norte sur y le serviría como una brújula, tenía claro que el bosque por el que se había perdido estaba al norte de su hogar, por lo tanto, debería seguir la dirección contraria a la estrella.

La cantidad de estrellas era un punto en contra, ¿cómo distinguir la que buscaba? El temblor de su cuerpo aumentaba, y ello aunado al desánimo emocional de haberse enfrentado a esa verdad inesperada la hacían sentir débil, no podía recordar con exactitud lo que sabía debía estar en algún rincón de cerebro.

Súbitamente la idea floreció.

—¡La osa! ¡El carro de la osa mayor! —buscar a un grupo de estrellas era más fácil que a una sola, pronto halló la conocida forma y en línea recta hacia arriba, encontró a la brillante estrella polar, que flameaba saludadora en el cielo. Serenó su respiración para reflexionar y trazó la línea mental hacia el rumbo que debía tomar.

Presurosa, a pesar de su falta de energía y tratando de prevenir el embotamiento de sus sentidos que sólo implicaría la muerte, se alejó corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando el dolor de sus pies y de sus entumecidos miembros.

—¡Bendito campamento de astronomía! —exclamó en voz alta— ¡Bendito sea!

_**

* * *

**_

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Acá estoy nuevamente, como ven no he abandonado la historia, espero que les haya gustado el cap. y que amerite review.**_

_**Sé que con un poco de voluntad de mi parte sacaré lo que falta mucho más rápido, a veces tengo etapas de bloqueo pero mi adorable beta (Steph) me ha ayudado a salir de ellos, después de todo es la primera vez que me planteo armar el final de una historia tan larga (no es fácil) y estoy en el plan de dejar atados todos los cabos, ninguno suelto para el final, que ya se aproxima.**_

_**Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar. Finalmente son sus amables comentarios los que me dan la inspiración para cada capítulo y cuando estoy con el ánimo bajo de pronto me llega uno de esos comentarios geniales de ustedes y me animan no sólo a escribir, sino en mi vida diaria.**_

_**Gracias a quienes han sido fieles capítulo por capítulo a pesar de las demoras y quienes se han venido sumando como lectores nuevos, bienvenidos sean.**_

_**Una última cosa, escribí mi primera historia original es un cuentito que se llama PREGUNTAS Y CONTRAPREGUNTAS, que participó de un reto de relatos sobre el tema relación maestro alumna, organizado por Cunning Ángel, y ¡ganó! **_

_**El sumario es: Annie lleva cuatro meses viéndolo en cada una sus clases, del examen oral depende todo: su futuro, su carrera, su vida entera, ¿podrá ella soportar la presión cuando todo pende de un hilo, incluso su corazón?¿Podrá él ser indiferente? **_

_**El link es el siguiente sin espacios: http: / www. fictionpress. com /s /2842076 /1 / PREGUNTAS_Y_CONTRAPREGUNTAS o más fácilmente pueden acceder desde mi perfil. **_

_**Ojalá puedan leer y comentar. **_

_**El premio fue un extraordinario trailler de éste fic, "DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS" que pueden ver desde mi perfil o en éste link, sin espacios: **__**http: / vimeo . com / 14466808 - Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo.**_

_**¡Mil gracias! Besos, Saranya.x**_


	28. Chapter 28

DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS

TIPO: Universo alternativo – todos humanos E&B – E&R - J&A.

DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia, la trama, es mía.

Clasificación: M – Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

_**Mil Gracias a Steph por el beteo y por su súper rapidez.**_

_**Gracias a M.L. por leerlo previamente y darme su visión.**_

_**Éste capítulo tiene algo de violencia narrativa, los tiempos no son lineales exactamente, espero que haya quedado comprensible en ese sentido, a pesar de ello.**_

_**Tengo un problema es éstos días con el pensamiento lineal, en la vida real las cosas no se dan exactamente una después de la otra y sin darme cuenta, éste capítulo lo reflejó, aunque levemente.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 28

El deseo de Edward quedó dividido: Buscar, encontrar a Bella, y saber qué era exactamente lo que se guardaban y significaban esas miradas cargadas de culpa, de los tres "adultos" que estaban en ese momento con él.

Lo increíble es que siendo como era el humano más joven del recinto, el de menos experiencia y el menos maduro, parecía el más apto para reanudar la conversación, de lo pasmados que estaban todos.

Definitivamente, esa fotografía que tenía Newton era más significativa de lo que había presumido, era sin duda la prueba de la infidelidad de su padre y precisamente, con la madre de Bella. Eso explicaba la mala relación de siempre entre su padre y Charlie. Mierda, qué enmarañado estaba todo.

Pero Edward no tuvo oportunidad de hablar para pedir claridad ya que el agente Thomas entró abruptamente arrastrando prácticamente a James, quien claramente se resistía a ser conducido en presencia del Jefe de Policía, cortando así la mirada de odio que se cruzaron Charlie y Carlisle.

—¡Suélteme, maldito idiota! —vociferaba James tratando de alejarse del toque fuerte en su brazo de las grandes manos de Thomas.

Edward al verlo no pensó, simplemente reaccionó, se alzó inmediatamente en contra de él y ante la mirada atónita de los presentes le asentó un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, que James no logró evitar por la sorpresa y porque el agente lo tenía fuertemente sujeto.

—¡Bella, imbécil! ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde está?

—¿No sabes dónde está tu nueva putita, Cullen? —Respondió James sonriendo a pesar del dolor—. Me extraña, porque no te hemos visto lejos de su trasero, muy reluciente por cierto con esa ropa nueva que usa.

—¡Bella no es ninguna puta!, animal!

Edward se abalanzó sobre él con la firme intención de golpearlo de nuevo, pero Carlisle lo retuvo por la espalda y Charlie, irritado completamente y con la tentación de dejar suelto a Edward para que acabara con ese tipejo que insultaba a su hija, pero sabiendo que no podía, intervino a voz en cuello:

—¡Ya basta! James Carter, se le vio hoy con Victoria Stanton, una chica que se desmayó en el baile de graduación aparentemente por una sobredosis de drogas, se le presume implicado en ello y con la confusión subsiguiente debida a que cayó sobre Edward Cullen cubierta de sangre falsa —él respiró profundo, tratando de contenerse—. Cullen le acusa de generar toda esa confusión para hacerle daño a mi hija. ¡Por Dios! —Invocó evitando una maldición—, ¿Qué le ha hecho? ¿Dónde está ella?

Ahora era Charlie quien ya tenía completamente minado su autocontrol y ante el silencio de James, se le acercó amenazante, pero hábilmente Thomas lo quitó de su alcance.

James sonrió sardónicamente, y aunque tenía la mandíbula dolorida y no podía devolverle el golpe a Edward, sabía que sus palabras, la información que tenía, podían herirle a él y a Bella más que cualquier golpe físico.

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Y Jefe Swan, acá el único que le ha hecho daño a su hija, es Edward Cullen.

Edward se quedó de piedra, paralizado y consciente de las palabras que se avecinaban, que no eran otras que las correspondientes a la amenaza que el mismo James le había proferido antes, y ahora se concretaba.

No le dolía o temía por sí mismo, después de todo, lo peor que le podía pasar era tolerar la ira de Carlisle, pero éste acababa de caer de la cúspide de moralidad en la que lo tenía situado, y tenía que reconocer que ya no le afectaría recibir su desaprobación; al menos, no como antes.

Temía por Bella.

Charlie finalmente no era culpable de la infidelidad de su esposa, esa verdad no le afectaba mucho de seguro y lo más certero era que castigara a su hija, que le impidiera seguir viviendo en su casa, que la asilara del mundo.

Y Bella no podía volver atrás en su progreso, él no lo permitiría, si era necesario se la llevaría a rastras a su Universidad para que fuera su compañera, su esposa, antes que exponerla a la soledad y el aislamiento que le había implicado su vida con Charlie.

Las miradas se centraron en Edward, mientras James hablaba, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Cullen apostó que se acostaría con ella y por cierto —sonrió a mirar a Charlie a sus dolidos ojos—… ganó.

Edward sabía que cuando sus ex-amigos habían sabido que había ganado la apuesta era mentira; pero a éstas alturas ya era cierto. Él se había sumergido deliciosamente en las profundidades de Bella y ambos habían quedado marcados por ello, en cuerpo y alma, y aunque a lo ocurrido nunca podría llamarlo simplemente sexo, porque había sido algo monumentalmente más trascendente, ¿cómo explicarlo?

No veía la forma, menos ahora que Charlie Swan, rojo, iracundo como nunca antes lo hubiera imaginado, evidenciaba que le tendría sin cuidado lo comprometidas que estaba sus almas y que por ello, había sido más, mucho más que un simple acto sexual. Le importaría únicamente que por un acontecimiento meramente físico, Bella ya no tuviera un himen intacto, y que él se hubiera complacido en ello para dejarla de lado.

Absurdo, pensaba en medio de esas miradas que esperaban con ansiedad que él desmintiera que se había acostado con ella, cosa que naturalmente no hizo.

No era el momento de decir mentiras, no cuando él también quería saber otra verdad, y era sobre esos secretos que guardaban esos "adultos" que lo rodeaban.

Y además, Bella no pasaría un examen médico de virginidad, sabía que Charlie era lo suficientemente medieval como para sugerir ello; Edward no permitiría que Bella se sometiera a algo así, aunque ella también se negaría rotundamente sin duda.

De todos modos había que reconocer que en Charlie subyacía el intenso deseo de alejar a su hija del dolor, y había una buena razón por la cual él relacionaba el dolor de una mujer, con el amor o el desamor de un Cullen.

Pero primero que todo, antes que esos adultos ridículos se centraran en una virginidad perdida y que él quitaría mil veces de nuevo, lo importante era encontrar a Bella.

El silencio fue la prueba suficiente que necesitaba Charlie para reaccionar.

—¡Desagraciado! –le dijo a Edward cargado de dolor—, tenías que ser un Cullen —y arremetió contra él con un puño que se estrelló firmemente contra su mandíbula dejando un surco en ascenso hacia su mejilla.

Edward se sostuvo firmemente para no caer, pero inevitablemente el ardor hizo que se le salpicaran los ojos de lágrimas.

—Si éste es el precio que tengo que pagar por amar a su hija, con gusto lo pago, y doy mucho más —le dijo con firmeza, con voz tensa pero segura, tanto que ninguno de los presentes, aún con todos los antecedentes libertinos de Edward, logró encontrar un ápice de duda en ese amor que confesaba abiertamente. Bueno, Charlie no quedó muy convencido.

Carlisle le miró de todos modos con ira contenida.

—Has desobedecido abiertamente mis órdenes Edward, y no hay amor que justifique eso, porque me has hecho violar el voto de confianza que Charlie depositó en mi.

—Por lo que entiendo, ese voto de confianza lo violaste tú más gravemente que yo, hace muchos años.

Esme no logró contener un sollozo, sonido que los calmó a todos, sacó un pañuelo y rápidamente lo mojó en el lavamanos que asomaba a un lado de la puerta del baño y con él cubrió el rostro de su hijo, en la parte que comenzaba a inflamarse con el golpe.

La risa irónica de James se escuchó de pronto e hizo reaccionar a Edward.

Charlie no entendía como pudo contener su impulso inicial de descargar su arma sobre ese chico que se había atrevido a tocar y vulnerar lo más sagrado que él tenía en la vida.

Su hija continuaba con el legado de dolor que le había dejado Renée enamorándose estúpidamente del hijo de Carlisle Cullen. ¡Precisamente de él!

Y lo peor, él mismo la había puesto en bandeja de plata para ser usada y sin duda, luego dejada, por ese chico que tenía fama de haberse acostado con prácticamente todas las chicas disponibles de Forks.

Y conociendo a Bella como la conocía, seguramente estaba enamorada hasta el tuétano de los huesos, de la forma más estúpida, de ese imbécil.

Pero el más imbécil había sido él mismo, por confiar en las vanas promesas de Carlisle, ¿cuándo él había respondido satisfactoriamente a su confianza? Nunca, y ahora, menos y peor, porque estaba en juego la felicidad y dignidad de su hija.

Trató de serenarse y respirar profundo, centrándose por ahora, únicamente en restablecer la seguridad de Bella. Por eso, estrangulando la preocupación en sus vísceras, preguntó:

—¿Por lo menos se cuidaron y usaron preservativo?

Mierda, pensó Edward, ni siquiera podía contestar con un sí a eso y volvió a tomar la opción del silencio, y todos le miraron de nuevo horrorizados, hasta James. Charlie respiró de nuevo profundo muerto de ira, pero sabiendo que no le servía de nada sacarla a flote en ese momento.

—¡Idiota descuidado! Ella era completamente inexperta; por lo menos, pudiste cuidarla y no permitir que se expusiera con el sexo imprudente. Y ahora, precisamente cuando estaba bajo tu protección, ni siquiera sabemos dónde se encuentra.

—Lo sé, por eso es mi responsabilidad encontrarla ahora.

—Cuando la encontremos la llevaré directamente al hospital, a que le hagan una prueba de embarazo y un test de transmisión de enfermedades sexuales, eres el chico más promiscuo del Estado, Edward Cullen, y si le has hecho algún daño irreparable a mi hija, no dudes que te mataré.

—No seas absurdo Charlie, Bella no fue violada —anotó Carlisle —es lo suficientemente mujer y grandecita para haber tomado una decisión tan importante para su vida, y te juro que no creo que la haya tomado a la ligera. Edward cuida su salud, yo he estado pendiente de ello.

—Si has estado tan pendiente de ello como de cuidar a mi hija, no está de más lo de los exámenes.

—Cierto —intervino James maliciosamente—, Cullen ha sido el chico más asediado del equipo en los últimos dos años, y tiene fama de no negarse nunca. Hasta hemos tenido a veces sexo con las mismas chicas…

Charlie se estremeció asqueado y Edward sentía que ya moría del desespero por salir de allí, si no lo hacía, le quitaría el arma a Charlie para descargarla entera sobre James.

—Maldición, ¡vamos por Bella! Quiero mi teléfono de vuelta, ya no hay motivos para que me retenga aquí, Jefe Swan.

—Thomas, quédese a interrogar a éste chico, aún no sabemos lo que pasó con esa chica desmayada —con reticencia sacó el teléfono celular de Edward de su bolsillo y se lo extendió—. Vamos a buscarla, luego arreglaremos todo esto.

Edward tomó su teléfono e instintivamente miró la pantalla, había una llamada pérdida, revisó el número que le era desconocido porque no lo tenía en su agenda y observó que la llamada había sido apenas diez minutos antes. Bella tenía un teléfono que le había comparado Alice pero aún no se había acostumbrado a tenerlo consigo, él sabía que lo había dejado en casa, y tenía pocas esperanzas de que hubiera llamado, sin embargo, algo lo impulsó a preguntar.

—¿A alguno de ustedes le suena éste número de teléfono? —lo repitió rápidamente.

—Es el de mi casa —intervino Charlie perplejo.

Edward de inmediato procedió a devolver la llamada, pero con desesperación demostró que ya nadie le contestaba.

A Edward le quedaron claras tres cosas, primero que Bella ya no estaba perdida en el bosque helado lo cual fue un gran alivio; segundo, que a pesar de lo confundida o alterada que estuviera por las noticias recibidas, pensaba en él y le preocupaba, razón por la cual lo había llamado; y tercero, que ya no estaba allí, en su casa. Entonces, ¿dónde diablos estaba?

Sin palabras le quitó las llaves de auto a Carlisle, subió con rapidez y arrancó sin esperar a nadie, esperaba que estuviera aún cerca a su casa, ella no tenía a dónde irse y él y sus hermanos eran prácticamente sus únicos amigos.

* * *

La luz de la calle era tenue, pero apenas se acercó a la puerta la luz con detector de movimiento se activó, Bella respiró con dificultad y trató de superar el temblor y la parálisis de sus manos para buscar la llave que estaba en el dintel de la puerta principal; gracias a su máximo esfuerzo logró insertar la llave en la cerradura y darle la vuelta.

No se preocupó ni siquiera en retirar la llave, entró lo más presurosa que pudo porque sentía que pronto sus sentidos dejarían de responderle, a trompicones subió las escaleras y cayó pesadamente sobre la colcha de su cama, se giró torpemente ente las cobijas para cubrirse con ellas pero era insuficiente, su cuerpo no atrapaba el calor y al contrario de lo que pensaba estando ya en refugio seguro, el temblor era cada vez más fuerte y prácticamente no sentía ni los pies ni las manos.

Si no hacía algo pronto sin duda su cuerpo colapsaría, y si bien el malestar físico la había distraído de sus preocupaciones interiores, y eso había sido un alivio, era muy consciente de que todas las células de su cuerpo estaban concentradas a duras penas en sobrevivir.

El agua caliente era la alternativa; casi milagrosamente logró levantarse y sostenerse en esos pies que ya no sentía, afortunadamente el baño estaba a unos pocos pasos. Se arrastró enrollada en la colcha y logró abrir la llave y dejó que corriera el agua unos segundos antes de notar el humo que emanaba, dejó en el suelo la colcha y sin desnudarse se internó en la ducha.

El choque del agua demasiado caliente contra su cuerpo desmedidamente frío casi le hizo perder el sentido, se deslizó por la pared muy lentamente, se sentó contra las blancas baldosas dejando que el agua le callera y cerró los ojos, orando para que las existencias de agua caliente le alcanzaran para desentumecer sus paralizados miembros.

Poco a poco respirando el vapor cálido comenzó a respirar mejor y sintió como los músculos se fueron flexibilizando, descubrió que el ritmo de su corazón asumía un ritmo normal y aterrada pensó en lo cerca que había estado de que se le hubiera paralizado; por un instante pensó en si mejor debería llamar al teléfono de emergencias porque requeriría tratamiento médico, pero el agua a medida que le caía fue acentuando su sensación de bienestar, de que su cuerpo se recuperaba y logró masajearse con jabón los pies y las manos para ayudar al proceso, detectó que el frío no le había dejado lesiones ni inflamaciones y se relajó.

Por poco se queda dormida hasta que el agua comenzó a caer fría, con lentitud pero con los miembros que le respondían adecuadamente salió de la ducha, se despojó del vestido mojado y se secó con una amplia toalla.

Ahora era la sed la que la abrumaba. Tomó el vaso que utilizaba para el enjuague bucal, se sirvió de la llave y tomó dos grandes porciones, suavemente.

Casi se sentía normal ahora, sólo un cansancio abrumador y una tristeza profunda la llenaban, especialmente cuando retornaron a su mente los pensamientos sobre su padre y Carlisle. No podía dejarse vencer por ese cansancio, tenía que salir de allí, lo que más detestaría en ese momento sería encontrarse con su padre.

Se vistió con parsimonia, agradeciendo esa ropa vieja que aún reposaba en el armario que era ancha y gruesa y poco a poco comenzó a prodigarle calor. Vestirse de esa manera la hizo experimentar un déjà vu (1), era como volver a ser la de antes, pero sabía perfectamente que no era cierto. Esas ropas marcaron su vida en una época en la que no se amaba a sí misma, en la cual suspiraba por lo que consideraba imposible; aún colocándoselas paso a paso el cuerpo y la mente que cubría eran diferentes. Su cuerpo tenía grabado a fuego las huellas de las caricias de Edward, de sus besos, del placer compartido. Su mente tenía la conciencia de que era amada, de que era merecedora de ese amor, y ese amor que ahora se tenía así misma, la forzaba a aclarar todo lo relacionado con sus padres antes de seguir adelante.

Buscó su vieja mochila de campamento y la fue llenando poco a poco. Tenía ropa que su madre le había enviado con la esperanzada de que viajara a visitarla, y que ella había desechado por motivos diferentes: la imposibilidad de utilizarla en un clima tan frío y el desagrado de que hubiera sido escogida por Renée.

La encontró al fondo de un armario, dentro de una bolsa negra ya lista para ser desechada. Se demoró en encontrar el paquete que contenía el tiquete aéreo; estaba todavía sin abrir tal como Renée lo había enviado y contenía una extensa nota que no leyó, sólo la miró al final y efectivamente tenía una dirección y la referencia de que había consignado una suma de dinero a su cuenta para sus gastos de viaje.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que iba a seguir las instrucciones de Renée para llegar hasta ella, pero ahí estaba, huyendo de todos y esperando encontrarla, más que eso, confrontarla con esa realidad que ella ignoraba y que la había hecho sentirse culpable desde que tenía conciencia, sin haber razón ni motivo para ello.

Maldita fuera. Su madre sí la había traído al mundo, claro, y su padre la había cuidado siempre —suspiró exasperada—, pero eran unos idiotas; Dios, que malo denominar así a sus propios padres, pero ese era un momento en que un hijo podía evaluar los errores que se habían cometido con ella, no era una delincuente juvenil ni mucho menos, pero por poco había estado a punto de quedarse sumida en el abismo de la angustia y la baja autoestima, del auto desprecio, por ello casi deja pasar de lado la mejor oportunidad de su vida, la de ser amada por el único chico que le había interesado siempre.

Carlisle había interferido y le había hecho bien dándole los medios para cambiar su vida, y ella hizo el resto, logrando adaptarse y asimilando con apertura mental todas las posibilidades que se le abrían, pero esa oportunidad de Carlisle no había sido producto del afecto, sino de la culpa.

Mierda, aún así los amaba, a Carlisle y a Charlie por lo menos. Pero habían obrado, ambos, de manera despreciable.

Había logrado empacar lo básico y sabía que tenía que salir pronto si no quería que Charlie se cruzara en su camino, se acercaba a la puerta cuando recordó a Edward. No podía verlo, la detendría sin duda y ella necesitaba eso, buscar esas respuestas escondidas respecto a las cuales tan sólo ahora se planteaba las preguntas.

Tenía que contactarlo, o él moriría de preocupación, y era necesario que supiera que su huída no tenía nada que ver con él, ni les afectaba; aunque tenía que reconocer que perduraban las dudas sobre la naturaleza de ese amor, las cuales sólo aclararía Renée contándole exactamente lo que sintió por Carlisle y los sucesos alrededor de ello.

Ya en la sala dejó la mochila en el suelo y tomó el teléfono en sus manos, sabía de memoria el número y lo marcó esperando ansiosa a que diera tono; llamarlo era un riesgo, era su instinto natural el querer ir a refugiarse en sus brazos, al calor de sus labios y de su cuerpo. Era la tentación de anhelantemente fundirse de nuevo con él para olvidar todo lo que la preocupaba, tal como lo habían planeado para esa noche, en casa de Jasper.

Nadie contestó. Volvió a marcar y notó con decepción y alivio al mismo tiempo que la llamada entraba al buzón de mensajes.

_"Edward, mi amor, debo resolver algunos asuntos internos y familiares antes de volver a verte. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí, estoy y estaré bien, aunque extrañándote. No sé cuanto tardaré, sólo sé que te amo, y que sea como sea, volveré a tu brazos, aunque estés en la Universidad más distante el planeta —su voz tembló ante la emoción que él le inspiraba y suspiró soltando la última frase—. Por favor, no olvides que te amo."_

Colgó y salió presurosa, no quería ser vista, necesitaba tomar un taxi con el poco efectivo que había conseguido y luego en el aeropuerto hacer un retiro de dinero en efectivo. No tenía tiempo de mirar reservas aéreas, esperaba que los vuelos no estuvieran congestionados y el tiquete, observó que afortunadamente era abierto, podía confirmarse y usarse en cualquier momento.

Dejó la puerta bien cerrada y caminó unos metros antes de que en la curva que iba hacia la vía principal que salía del pueblo, encontrara a Andy, un viejo habitante de Forks con su taxi, quien extrañado la dejó abordar.

—A Port Ángeles por favor.

Allí conseguiría un autobús hacia Seattle.

* * *

El Mercedes negro de Carlisle, aunque era un vehículo automático y suave, chirrió contra el pavimento de la vía cuando Edward frenó ansioso frente a la casa de Charlie Swan.

Un temor hondo e irrepetible hacía palpitar el corazón de Edward en espasmos inquietantes ante la perspectiva que le horrorizaba de no volver a ver a Bella. Ella desde el principio pareció prepararse para una separación, antes o después, pues daba por hecho que no asistirían a la misma Universidad, y ella no tenía claro que él no aceptaría esa separación.

Por eso la creía capaz de escapar, escapar del alcance de ese dolor de su pasado, escapar de su amor y la perspectiva de esos lazos entre ellos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes, lazos amenazados por el fin de esas cada vez más breves vacaciones y obviamente, por las circunstancias actuales.

"Dios no permitas que huya", se repetía mentalmente.

Llegó al porche de la casa y ante su presencia se prendió la luz leve que tenía detección de movimiento, súbitamente una hermosa mariposa azul con machitas negras despegó en vuelo desde un helecho que había en al pie de la ventana y ascendió como una espiral al cielo brumoso y oscuro, casi rozándole la nariz.

Edward se paralizó, sin necesidad de buscar por los alrededores para saber que Bella no estaba por allí, y que de seguro estaba más lejos de su alcance de lo que había pensado.

Su mariposa azul, que antes de seguro se había creído un gusano —sonrió ante el pensamiento— ahora había desplegado sus alas para volar. ¿Qué tan lejos de él la llevaría su travesía? Ahora ella era tan fuerte, tan sólida como ser humano, como mujer, que sin duda, aún amándolo, podría vivir sin él.

Sus ojos verdes se apagaron, se sentó en la escala del porche, cerró con desesperación los ojos y se mesó los cabellos con las manos, abatido. Escuchó muy cerca el ruido de la patrulla de Charlie y ya no le importó enfrentarlo de nuevo, ni a su padre, ni a nadie, porque nunca, por más presionado que estuviera aceptaría la mentira de que había sido un error amar a Bella.

Instintivamente sacó su celular del bolsillo y observó los datos de la última llamada perdida. Con un dejo de sorpresa se dio cuenta de que había un mensaje en su buzón, marcó el número de contacto y escuchó atento, estremecido.

Era la voz de Bella: "Edward, mi amor…" Su voz sonaba cargada de emoción pero distante. La escuchó "…volveré a tus brazos". Eso era toda una promesa, esperaba que el destino, esa fuerza inevitable de la naturaleza de la cual sólo Alice sabía, de verdad volviera a encontrarlos.

La amaba, eso también le daba la fuerza para volar a su lado, estuviera donde estuviera, pero sólo cuando ella estuviera preparada, debía respetar que Bella buscaba sus respuestas, aunque estuviera muerto de la preocupación mientras tanto.

Observó como Esme, Charlie y Carlisle bajaron de la patrulla y se le acercaron recelosos.

—Se ha ido —les dijo, y sin ningún problema dejó activado el mensaje de voz de nuevo para que pudiera escucharlo Charlie.

Edward vio a Alice que caminaba hacia la casa de la mano de Jasper, Emmett bajó de improviso de su camioneta. Ambos se le acercaron interrogantes y Edward, agotado, cansado con todo lo acontecido esa noche, les hizo acercarse y los abrazó, con fuerza, porque necesitaba ahogar esa soledad que desde ya le abrumaba.

Charlie escuchó el mensaje y deprimido atendió el llamado del radio teléfono del auto.

—Andy Rochester informó por radio a la patrulla en respuesta a la búsqueda policíaca que se activó, que llevó a Bella en su taxi a Port Angeles, llevaba su morral de campamento y estaba bien, ilesa —informó preocupado —Iré por ella.

—Debe darle a su hija el espacio necesita Jefe Swan —le indicó Edward más sereno—. Ella quiere buscar respuestas, estar sola de seguro. Respete eso, así como lo haré yo.

—Pero está sola, sin dinero, sin amigos. Puede ponerse en peligro.

—Confío en ella —respondió Edward mientras Alice le tomaba de la mano y se la apretaba.

—Ella estará bien, lo sé —le dijo Alice.

—Compadezco es al que se enfrente con ella, estoy seguro de que estará bien —dijo Emmett, sabiendo que siempre había sabido reconocer en Bella su valentía.

Esme asintió y Carlisle, aunque se mantuvo callado porque ahora debía dar sus propias explicaciones a sus hijos, pensó en que de ninguna forma dejaría de buscar a Bella, debía darle sus explicaciones antes que todos los demás. Ella era prácticamente su hija, le había hecho mucho, mucho daño, debía repararlo.

Él sí la buscaría, decidió internamente.

—Vamos a casa, debemos hablar —les dijo Carlisle finalmente a sus hijos y Esme les siguió, cargada de inquietud.

* * *

El vuelo fue extenuante a pesar de que apenas colocó la cabeza sobre la cabecera del asiento se quedó dormida. El aire acondicionado del avión no la preparó para la apabullante ola de calor que la envolvió cuando bajaba por las escaleras.

Bajó, dejó a un lado el morral que había llevado como equipaje de mano y respiró profundo, se quitó la chaqueta que la sofocaba y pensó durante un instante.

¿Y ahora qué?

Estaba ya tan cerca de su madre, inmersa en el calor de Phoenix y no recordaba ni el día ni el momento en que la había visto por última vez. Sólo su voz estaba grabada en su memoria, de esa última llamada cuando ella se había mostrado amigable y Bella había bloqueado todos sus intentos de acercamiento.

Quien hubiera pensado que ahora hubiera hecho uso de esos tiquetes aéreos y de su dinero, en el momento de su última charla había pensado que primero se quemaría voluntariamente ambas manos con ácido antes que ceder a sus deseos de que la visitara.

Pero a veces las cosas, la vida, cambiaban de repente, así como ahora: súbita, inexorablemente.

* * *

Charlie renegó mentalmente mientras entraba a su solitaria casa.

Contrario al pedido de Edward de dejar a Bella en paz y respetar que ella tomara sus decisiones, él no pudo dejar de regresar a la Estación de Policía para tratar de hacer algo, por lo menos, averiguar las intenciones de Bella con su huída. Se había encontrado con la noticia de que Victoria Stanton cuando había despertado solicitó llamar al Agente Thomas para levantar cargos en contra de James, por haberle hecho ingerir drogas en contra de su voluntad, denuncia que había ampliado el mismo Thomas con la de tenencia de sustancias ilegales, hecho del que la misma Victoria daba fe.

Se había visto obligado a realizar los trámites para la detención de James antes de remitir la comunicación al Juez para que legalizara la captura y fijara la fianza, por eso era ya casi de madrugada cuando se había comunicado con las policías locales de las ciudades aledañas.

Poco antes de salir le avisaron que en Seattle habían localizado los datos de una Isabella Swan programada para abordar un vuelo directo a Phoenix. Aunque esa información le había dado la tranquilidad de que su hija se encontraba ilesa y de que su huída había sido voluntaria, se sentía destrozado. Y le preocupada de dónde diablos había podido sacar ella dinero para pagar un tiquete aéreo.

Cerró la puerta e inevitablemente se sintió invadido de los recuerdos de la niñez y el crecimiento de Bella, de la profunda vergüenza que le daba ante ella reconocer la verdadera causa por la cual Renée los había abandonado. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacerle tanto daño con ello se habría armado de valor para decirle la verdad, pero él había sido cobarde, lo reconocía. Hasta el mismo Carlisle se lo había advertido, no podía negarlo.

Subió las escaleras y con mucha lentitud, debido al cansancio y al dolor, entró a la habitación de Bella. Estaba todo desordenado, la cama distendida, la colcha en el suelo y un montón de ropa por doquier. Buscó una nota, una palabra que le hubiera dejado escrita por lo menos, algo que le indicara que no lo odiaba tanto como presentía que lo hacía. Nada. La ducha en el baño goteaba, recogió el vestido mojado del suelo y cerró la llave del agua con fuerza.

Nunca le había pesado tanto, tanto la soledad, se sentía como un viejo, un anciano al que le han consumido los mejores años de su madurez. Era diferente la soledad sabiendo a Bella cercana y amándole aunque en casa de Carlisle, pero saber que ella lo había eludido a propósito, que no le había confrontado frente a lo que había averiguado, que sabía que él había permitido que se culpara, que le carcomiera esa culpa en los años de su niñez y adolescencia, era horroroso; era el ser humano, el padre, más horroroso que había existido.

Además ella se había dejado utilizar por Edward Cullen, le había entregado su inocencia entera a ese chico promiscuo que podía haberla dejado embarazada, o contagiada de una grave enfermedad. Mierda, precisamente con un Cullen, con su maldito hijo. Él no dejaría eso así, como si nada, le haría pagar a Edward y a su padre de alguna manera.

"Dios mío, protégela", fue lo único que se pudo repetir mentalmente, mientras se lanzaba sobre la cama de Bella y se recostaba, con los ojos llorosos, sobre su almohada.

"Protégela porque yo no pude hacerlo…" se repetía y sollozaba.

Cuando ya se estaba adormilando su mente de pronto concatenó acontecimientos: Phoenix, la insistencia de Renée en que Bella le visitara, ella le había enviado tiquetes aéreos…

Por Dios, ella se había ido a buscar a Renée. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que el sueño lo venciera.

* * *

Phil estaba cada vez más exasperante.

Renée no podía dejar de pensar en que hubiera sido un error mantener su matrimonio como hasta ahora, sabía que tenía razones sólidas, muy racionales, para hacer el esfuerzo de que todo diera resultado y ese método había sido efectivo, aunque sus razones emocionales se basaran más en sus hijos que en la relación "amorosa" que mantenía con Phil.

Era consciente de que todo hubiera sido más fácil si le amara, pero también sabía que lo que había conocido del amor, había sido tan efímero y burlesco, tan cargado de pasiones desbordantes y locuras desenfrenadas, de dolor, que no lo creía una base sólida para formar una familia.

Había fracasado con Charlie y con Bella, no se permitiría un nuevo fracaso, sabía que muy a su manera, Phil la amaba y habiendo perdido ya definitivamente a Carlisle Cullen, era lo único con lo que podía conformarse.

Además, el negocio de Phil prosperaba y él le daba los medios suficientes para tener una vida boyante, buenos colegio privados para sus hijos y hasta si Bella lo permitirá, con sus ahorros particulares podría pagarles sus estudios en una buena universidad.

Renée supervisaba a su ama de llaves con desagrado, la mujer era autosuficiente y le molestaba recibir instrucciones, pero ella era la que imponía la autoridad en su casa y no iba a ceder eso. Pensaba entretanto en sus hijos de doce años, mellizos, que ahora estaban en San Diego, con su tía Emma, ya era mediodía, una buena hora para hacerles una llamada.

Habló brevemente con cada uno y pensó por momento en llamar de nuevo a Bella. Poco a poco había ido dándose cuenta de la inutilidad de esas llamadas; era su hija, de alguna forma la quería y ese lazo de sangre indisoluble la ataba a ella de una forma extraña, a pesar de la lejanía, pero nada hacía que Bella cediera ante ella.

Phil vivía intrigado de que Bella no la visitara nunca y que ella tampoco le hubiera visitado. Pero es que volver a Forks estaba más allá de sus fuerzas, sabía por lo que le contaban sus amigas de infancia de la felicidad conyugal de Carlisle y ser testigo de primera mano de ello estaba lejos de lo que se sabía capaz de soportar.

Además el tono resentido de Charlie cuando hablaban por teléfono, obligada por las circunstancias de querer hablar con Bella, se mantenía a través de los años. Ese hombre nunca la iba a perdonar.

Carlisle, sólo pensar en él y ya vibraba con los recuerdos. Tardes ardorosas cargadas de pasión como nunca las había vivido antes, como nunca las había vivido después. Por más que alimentara su vida sexual con Phil con sus fantasías privadas —que tenían nombre propio—, nunca lograba que con él fuera como lo había sido para ella el sexo con Carlisle.

No intentaría llamar de nuevo a Bella, era inútil y además, si estaba viviendo en casa de Carlisle Cullen, de seguro sólo podía dar testimonio de lo hermosa y amorosa que era Esme, y ello sólo lograba estremecerla de ira.

Si Bella decidía no visitarla antes de entrar a la Universidad, se daría por bien servida, su conciencia ante Phil estaba tranquila, lo había intentado al máximo con ella. Ya no podía hacer nada más.

El timbre del citófono sonó con insistencia, el sistema de vigilancia era excelente pero el portero le parecía un pesado.

Descolgó con desgana y por un instante su mente no procesaba lo que el portero le estaba diciendo.

—La busca la Señorita Isabella Swan.

—¿Quién? —preguntó incrédula.

—Swan, Isabella Swan.

El portero por un largo momento sólo escuchó la estática del teléfono, mientras una muy nerviosa chica le miraba expectante.

—¿Señora Dwyer, sigue allí?

—Mmm… que pase, por favor, dígale que pase.

* * *

1- Déjà vu o paramnesia es la experiencia de sentir que se ha sido testigo o se ha experimentado previamente una situación nueva. (Fuente: Wikipedia).

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Me he demorado de nuevo, sé que lo menos que quieren saber son mis vanas y tontas excusas, por eso me las salto, para decirles que nunca dejaría la historia y menos, cuando el final está tan cerca.**_

_**Éste es un capítulo muy de estados y pensamientos internos, tiempos extraños, un poco raro, pero acá está, y espero que les guste y si es del caso, que merite review.**_

_**Gracias por no dejarme de lado a pesar de todo, bienvenidas y bienvenidos si los hay los nuevos lectores que siempre me premian y sorprenden.**_

_**Y por cierto ¡Feliz Navidad! Mil bendiciones para sus vidas, sus familias, para sus sueños, para su presente y futuro.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


	29. Chapter 29

DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS

TIPO: Universo alternativo – todos humanos E&B – E&R - J&A.

DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia, la trama, es mía.

Clasificación: M – Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

_**Mi beta, Steph, está muy juiciosa estudiando, ¡te envío buena energía para que todo te salga muy bien! Por eso éste capítulo fue beteado por **__**WhiteDemon14, una excelente escritora que bellamente aceptó mitigar mi típico pánico escénico antes de publicar.**_

_**¡Mil gracias Jean alias WhiteDemon14!**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 29

Aparecer frente a la puerta de ese apartamento, tan lujoso y bien situado en el caluroso Phoenix, no había sido nada fácil.

Un escalofrío la sorprendió en medio de ese clima que, sin embargo, le resultaba sofocante, acostumbrada como estaba al frío casi gélido de Forks. ¿Escalofrío?, se preguntó preocupada; normalmente, el calor no generaba escalofrío.

Respiró profundamente para darse ánimo porque, a pesar de haber recorrido cientos de kilómetros en pos de ese propósito, ahora, frente a esa puerta, se sentía como una completa cobarde. Un pánico indefinible por enfrentar a su madre por primera vez en muchos años y con una causa tan concreta y que la perturbaba tanto, la embargó, mezclándose con esa extraña combinación entre sofoco y escalofrío que hacía sudar su cuerpo.

Recordó que su reacción ante la agitación emocional no era del todo normal, por eso el primer beso de Edward la había sumido en la inconsciencia; eso que había anhelado tanto se había concretado en la realidad y casi ni su ser, ni su cerebro, lograron en ese momento asimilarlo, de tan utópico que lo consideraba.

Era preocupante que ahora sintiera todos los síntomas de esa gran agitación, y ello la hacía dudar de sobremanera en lograr mantenerse de pie, sabía que el acontecimiento, si bien importante, no ameritaba esos síntomas, nada podía ser más apoteósico que ser besada por Edward Cullen por primera vez, la única experiencia cercana sería sin duda, la de haber sido besada por él mismo una segunda, una tercera vez… la de hacer el amor con él.

Se perdió en sus recuerdos y en el remordimiento de no haberle llamado todavía de nuevo, en ese momento de seguro él ya había escuchado su mensaje, pero ella ardía en deseos de oír su voz, de ser consolada por sus besos y abrazos, por sus caricias. Pero ahora tenía una labor muy importante, debía posponerlo.

Respiró profundo con dificultad nuevamente y todo su ser se agitó cuando una mujer, madura y muy hermosa, se asomó a la puerta con una marcada expresión de asombro.

El asombro se demudó en preocupación al contemplar a su hija, bastante desgreñada, con unos pantalones gigantescos, el cabello largo revuelto y una chaqueta en la mano junto al pequeño bolso de viaje, pero lo que más la asombró fue que sus ojos despedían una mirada febril, por más años que hubiera dejado de verla, ella siempre tenía en su mente marcado el recuerdo de los impresionantes ojos de su hija, que ahora se veían apagados, enfermos.

—¡Bella! —exclamó al evidenciar que ella en su confusión no lograba reconocerla fácilmente—. Soy Renée. —Inexplicablemente, no logró identificarse con un "Soy tu madre", un algo profundo de remordimiento le impidió hacerlo, y su hija parecía no haberla oído.

Bella, en efecto, no lograba reconocerla y sólo logró estabilizar sus pasos antes de dar un traspié, el escalofrío ya no la dejaba mantenerse firme.

Renée la tomó por el brazo y lo sintió húmedo y sudoroso. Logró sostener a Bella, quien finalmente, ante un ataque de tos, perdió el equilibrio, le tocó la frente y se dio cuenta de que su intuición inicial era cierta, estaba prácticamente ardiendo en fiebre.

Bella no quería entrar, quería hablar con su madre, con Renée, pero no lograba reconocerla en aquella mujer que la sostenía por el brazo, y al mismo tiempo no quería entrar en esa casa, en ese hogar que no era el suyo, en ese hogar que había construido esa mujer al margen de ella, siendo una madre para otros hijos y no para ella; el _no para ella_ le resonaba en los oídos como un martilleo constante.

—No, por favor… —le susurró implorante a la mujer que la halaba para llevarla hacia el sofá, comparable tan sólo con los que habían en la Mansión Cullen.

Pero se sentía débil y fácilmente cayó sobre el sofá mullido. Por un instante se permitió cerrar los ojos, descansar de ese agotamiento en que estaba sumida por prácticamente no parar desde esa maldita fiesta.

Y sin pensarlo, sin desearlo siquiera, cerró los ojos y perdió toda noción de lo que la rodeaba.

* * *

Edward cerró los ojos con la cabeza debajo de su almohada tratando de evadir sus pensamientos. Saber que estaba allí, en esa casa, y que en ella no estaba Bella, le era más doloroso de lo esperado.

Era increíble cómo esa niña se había arraigado en su mente, en su corazón, en su alma. En ese momento en que le rememoraba sólo podía recordar su dulzura, esa dulzura casi infantil que él había visto maravillosamente transformase en mujer, esa mujer valiente que enfrentó sus miedos y contra todo pronóstico, le había conquistado hasta el tuétano de los huesos.

Y ella ahora estaba lejos. Buscando las respuestas a sus preguntas, esas respuestas que él hubiera querido evadir ante lo doloroso de ver a su propio padre confrontando a todos sus hijos por los errores del pasado cuando volvieron a casa, a los ojos llorosos de su madre, quien nunca lamentó haberle perdonado, porque era por su familia, lo más importante para ella.

Y Edward sabía que no le podía guardar rencor a su padre por un error de hacía tantos años, finalmente, por más Carlisle Cullen que fuera, por más médico destacado, por más psiquiatra eminente, él no era más que un simple ser humano. Y si Renée guardaba alguna similitud con su hija, sería hipócrita para él censurarle cuando ni siquiera él mismo se había logrado contener ante Bella, la chica tonta pero magnífica por la que haría lo que fuera.

Hasta dejarla ir.

Ése era el mayor sacrificio que Bella hubiera podido pedirle, y aunque moría en ansias de buscarla, de salir corriendo detrás de ella, no se veía quitándole la oportunidad de despojarse completamente de esa crisálida protectora en la que había estado envuelta toda su vida.

Primero un padre sobreprotector, ¿qué tal ahora un novio, un amante sobreprotector? ¿En qué momento podría ella saborear el gusto de saberse libre, de plantearse preguntas y obtener a su voluntad respuestas? Parte del amor que ella le inspiraba era eso, que aunque él se sentía posesivo por haberla hecho mujer —lo que admitía finalmente era un eufemismo para no decir crudamente que habían tenido sexo—, por ser el único chico que ella había amado y amaba en la vida, por ese amor avasallador que lo vinculaba de manera inexorable a ella, ella nunca, verdaderamente, sería suya, ni aun si lograrla sujetarla por los lazos del matrimonio.

Sólo ella se pertenecía a sí misma.

El ansia de posesión era horripilante, lo avasallaba por dentro y no le dejaba en paz. En su lucha, reconocía que odiaba que ella no hubiera recurrido a él directamente, que no le hubiera esperado para emprender ese camino juntos.

Se incorporó y miró nuevamente la pantalla de su teléfono celular. Nada, silencio absoluto, hacía dos días de la partida de Bella y no había tenido noticias suyas, la desesperación le iba ganando la partida.

"Déjala libre", le resonaba una voz en su cerebro, su propia conciencia, quizá, aquella que le recordaba que Bella era una chica impresionantemente inteligente, que no haría tonterías que la pusieran en riesgo, que buscaría ayuda si la necesitaba.

Un sonido le hizo mirar a la puerta, la sombría penumbra de su habitación le permitió ver entrar a su hermano; se le veía descompuesto, quizá también habiendo dejado que triunfara el insomnio.

—No aguanto más, debo ir a buscarla —le dijo Emmett como pidiendo permiso.

Y aunque en principio le parecía razonable la preocupación de su hermano, aunque la relación de éste con Rosalie andaba por mejores derroteros, aunque él mismo le había reconocido como el novio de Bella de manera irrefutable, los celos lo avasallaron.

Malditas luchas internas, se decía, por un lado valoraba el interés de su hermano en Bella, tan parecido al que él sentía, pero mierda, era ya demasiado parecido, y Emmett era tan sólo un amigo para ella, no lo que él mismo ya era para Bella.

Al mismo tiempo deseó darle un abrazo y un golpe en la mandíbula.

Respiró profundo para serenarse, mostrarse como el loco energúmeno que se sentía no le serviría de nada, y menos contra Emmett, quien podía partirle la quijada con sólo desearlo.

—Yo tampoco lo aguanto, pero si ella no me ha llamado, es porque no desea hablar conmigo.

—¿Y cómo lo toleras? Si yo fuera tú estaría enloquecido; es más, Edward, sabes lo que sentí por ella, no te puedo garantizar que esté curado del todo porque muero por el deseo de ir a buscarla, me temo que se esté buscando problemas.

Edward se alzó de hombros y trató de ocultar al máximo toda su desesperación; ella desaparecida, su padre confuso y atormentado después de haberse confesado ante su familia, su madre devastada por esos recuerdos que antes consideraba lejanos, y ahora, para completar, Emmett aún no estaba muy seguro de haberse curado de su amor por Bella.

—No lo tolero, simplemente, me lo trago. Y amar a Bella no es una enfermedad como para que sea curada Emmett, simplemente, déjalo ya. Amas a Rosalie, punto.

Emmett lo miró un tanto sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo Edward pensaba que a los sentimientos se les ponía punto final con sólo desearlo? Rosalie le era importante, mucho, seguramente era el amor de su vida, y no podía sentirse en ese momento más amado por ella, pero la dulzura de Bella siempre seguiría haciendo mella en su ser.

De pronto un viento como de hadas entró en la habitación a través de la puerta, que se había abierto sigilosamente. Alice entró casi de puntillas, seguramente para no despertar a sus padres, y se sentó con su liviano peso pero con fuerza sobre la cama en la que estaba Edward, ya sentado.

—Tampoco duermen, ¿cierto?

—¡Tampoco! —contestaron Edward y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —inquirió ella, curiosa, especialmente mirando a Edward.

Él se sintió tímido de revelar a su hermana el fluir confuso de sentimientos de su ser, su sensación de abandono ante el hecho de que Bella, indiscutiblemente y por su propia voluntad, no lo quería a su lado en esos difíciles momentos.

—Ningún plan, Alice. No vamos a hacer nada, a menos que Bella nos pida lo contrario.

—¿Estás loco, Edward? Sigamos su rastro, es fácil averiguar el vuelo que tomó, puedo revisar listas de pasajeros por internet.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, Alice, es más fácil para mí controlarme en no ir a buscarla si ignoro dónde se encuentra. Si ella me llama de nuevo, me lo pide y desea que la busque, es diferente; pero no en contra de su voluntad.

—Edward, Bella se encuentra muy preocupada en estos momentos y ocupada en quién sabe qué cosas como para manifestar su voluntad expresamente. Además, me lo adviertes un poco tarde… —la mirada orgullosa y al mismo tiempo tímida de Alice lo decía todo, y tanto Edward como Emmett la miraron ansiosos—. ¿No que no querías saberlo?

Edward se removió incómodo. Por Dios, quería que fuera Bella quien tomara la iniciativa, era quien lo había dejado de lado, quien se había marchado, con buenas razones pero, finalmente, había sido la opción de ella. ¿Cómo podría ponerse a perseguirla? ¿Y cómo evitarlo si sabía hacia qué lugar había tomado un vuelo?

—No quiero saberlo, vete, Alice.

—Un momento, yo sí quiero saberlo —indicó Emmett entusiasta por primera vez en toda la noche—. Vamos a tu habitación, Alice, el hecho de que este mequetrefe no quiera participar de un plan, no significa que nosotros no vayamos a tener alguno.

—¡Les prohíbo hacer algo! —les dijo Edward, quien ya estaba más que exasperado.

Pero, mientras los veía salir indiferentes a su exigencia, se dio cuenta palpablemente de que sus instintos primarios, si se dejaba vencer por ellos, lo arrastrarían inexorablemente en pos de Bella.

Se lanzó sobre la cama y de nuevo ocultó su cabeza debajo de la almohada, con la esperanza de que ese gesto bloqueara de alguna manera sus pensamientos.

Pero no, fue inútil.

"Recuerda —se decía—, por ella harías lo que fuera… hasta dejarla ir."

* * *

¿Desmayada o dormida? La alternativa era esa.

Renée observó con preocupación cómo su hija tenía la respiración entrecortada, y su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápidamente. Cuando la había dejado recostada en el sillón, sabía que lo más indicado era llamar a un médico, por lo que eso mismo hizo, y éste había confirmado sus sospechas.

Aparentemente la neumonía se podría tratar en casa, y eso le implicaba involucrar a su familia en la visita de Bella; además, su enfermedad la llevaba a posponer el momento de enterarse de las razones que la había llevado hasta allá cuando, antes, se había negado tan rotundamente a visitarla.

Y además, lo más intrigante, por qué había llegado en ese estado.

Afortunadamente, Bella no estaba desmayada, dormía profundamente y respiraba con dificultad. La había trasladado con la ayuda de su ama de llaves al cuarto de invitados y el médico le había abierto una vía intravenosa para suministrarle suero y antibiótico. Todo estaba controlado.

Renée se sentó al lado de la cama y la contempló.

No pudo evitar verse a sí misma en ella a esa edad; aunque Bella era morena, sus rasgos se le parecían mucho a lo que ella había sido en el pasado.

Por un momento tuvo la conciencia angustiante de que por su egoísmo no la había visto crecer, y Bella era una chica que había florecido maravillosamente; de esa bebecita que ella había tenido en su vientre a esa niña llorosa que apenas caminaba y medio balbuceaba y que ella había abandonado, ahora se veía, aun en medio de la indefensión de su enfermedad y de ese camisón suelto que ella misma le había colocado, como una mujer completa y plena.

Sin duda, Charlie había hecho un gran trabajo.

Deseó intensamente que ella se despertara para conocerla mejor, era increíble; su hija mayor era el ser que le era más desconocido sobre la tierra. Deseó poder descubrir en qué otros aspectos, además del físico, se le parecería a ella. Deseó explorar en ese corazón que se había gestado junto a sus propias células pero que le había sido ajeno desde siempre, por voluntad propia, ante su impotencia de enfrentarse de nuevo con Carlisle Cullen.

Porque visitarla, estar a su lado, habría implicado volver a verlo y porque luego, ya su nuevo hogar conformado, sus nuevos hijos, su nuevo estatus social, le habían hecho ver con facilidad que podía dejar de lado su vida del pasado, casi como si hubiera sido una vida anterior que ni siquiera recordara.

Lo fuerte, lo pesado, era que sí recordaba esa vida, y esa chica que dormía frente a sus ojos era la prueba irrefutable de ese pasado, de su matrimonio frustrado, de ese amor avasallador que había sentido por ese hombre que no era su marido y que la había arrastrado a fronteras jamás imaginadas, para luego dejarla devastada.

Y ella no se había considerado con la suficiente fuerza para recuperase de ello, sabía además en lo más hondo de sus ser, que todavía no estaba recuperada. Haber amado a Carlisle Cullen con esa fuerza inexorable que sintió ella, casi que como si hubiese estado predestinada para ello, y prácticamente desde que era una niña, y haber probado junto a él las mieles del amor físico, le había dejado el corazón como inmunizado. Nunca se había abierto de nuevo a una pasión de ese tipo, ¿cómo hacerlo si apenas había sobrevivido a que él no simplemente le rompiera, sino que le minara y explosionara por completo el corazón?

Su amor por Phil, por ende, lo había planteado siempre como algo bajo su control, más racional y razonable, hasta planificado. Y sabía que ver de nuevo a Carlisle, es más, saberlo cerca, era algo que pondría en peligro la esforzada tranquilidad ganada.

Pero con su miedo, con su cobardía, había hecho daño, mucho. Charlie no había rehecho su vida; aunque no le había amado, había aprendido a apreciar el amor que él le profesaba y su amable ternura; y Bella, por Dios, Bella había sido directamente su víctima.

Le acarició suavemente un mechón de pelo. Era extraño prodigarle caricias a esa hija que nunca antes había acariciado, pero ella se sentía suave. Ella no era dada a prodigar caricias, a su mellizos los amaba pero les manifestaba su afecto de forma diferente, pero Bella le inspiraba una desconocida ternura, que de todos modos reconocía cimentada en la pena y el remordimiento.

De pronto, Bella se removió en reacción a la caricia aún sin despertarse.

—Edward… —susurró entre dientes, pero Renée lo entendió claramente—, volveré, te lo prometo.

Seguramente estaba soñando, se dio cuenta Renée. Sonrió al reconocer otro parecido entre ellas, ella también hablaba dormida. Quizá Bella hablaba respecto a algún novio que tenía. ¿No era muy joven para tener novio? Se rio de nuevo calladamente, a esa edad ella ya estaba casada, y llevaba la mayor parte de de su vida consciente enamorada de un solo hombre.

Algo marcaba sus palabras… quizá un profundo afecto, ¿amor, acaso?

—Edward… volveré a la Mansión Cullen, lo prometo… —dijo Bella para girarse sobre la almohada y quedarse de nuevo profundamente dormida.

Ese apellido resonó en la mente de Renée como una herida nunca cerrada que se llenaba súbitamente de sal.

Edward, en la Mansión Cullen, alguien a quien Bella quería tanto como para recordarlo y hablarle en sueños.

Carlisle tenía un hijo con ese nombre. ¡Diablos, Edward Cullen! Por lo visto, tenían aún más similitudes de las que podría haber pensado.

¿Podría ser que Bella, su propia hija, también amara a un Cullen?

* * *

Carlisle no pudo conciliar el sueño.

Esme le había pedido muy amablemente que por esa noche la dejara sola en su habitación y que él se trasladara a la de invitados. Todos los acontecimientos del pasado se habían removido en su ser y no se sentía apta para dormir a su lado.

Carlisle lo comprendió. Enfrentar a sus hijos a su regreso a casa había sido una experiencia de lo más intensa, y había sido peor para Esme, al recordarse embarazada, con sus dos hijos a cargo y engañada.

Aunque ninguno de sus hijos había sido especialmente crítico o lo había cargado de reproches, habían hecho algo peor, habían guardado silencio. Un silencio empeñoso y sordo que le llenaba de dolor especialmente porque hacía que en su mente resonara el mayor reproche de todos, y era el daño que le había hecho a Bella.

Un daño consciente, premeditado, fruto de su cobardía por no enfrentar esos hechos a pesar de Charlie, a pesar de Renée, de todo. Cómo lamentó no haber seguido el consejo de Esme, ella sabiamente presentía que él debía haber hablado antes. Y ahora Bella estaba sola, perdida, expuesta a quién sabe qué peligros.

Sus hijos habían abandonado la sala para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones en completo silencio, enterrándole con ello mil dagas en su alma.

De seguro ya era de madrugada. Escuchó unos leves ruidos afuera y deseó que alguien se hubiera levantado, necesitaba hablar, sacar de su mente toda la carga que tenía y hacer algo para solucionarlo todo, poder hablar sobre Bella.

Se levantó y desde el oscuro pasillo observó en el mesón de la cocina a Alice y a Emmett, hablaban en voz baja mientras compartían quizá un té caliente. De seguro ellos tampoco habían podido conciliar el sueño.

No quería ni saber lo que estaría sufriendo Edward.

Se acercó con sigilo indeciso entre su deseo de compañía y el reconocerse como un indeseable ante sus propios hijos, cuando escuchó sus voces.

—Alice, eres maravillosa y una hacker genial, creía que la información de los pasajeros de las aerolíneas era confidencial, por seguridad y todo eso.

—Ya lo ves, hermanito, soy una genia total no sólo utilizando la tarjeta de crédito por internet.

—Pues quien lo creyera, Alice, parecías muy apta para adivinar el futuro y ni siquiera presentiste lo de Bella, ni lo de nuestro padre con esa mujer, aparentemente Jasper te tiene muy distraída.

—Deberías estar agradecido por verme feliz, así no me ocupo de los misterios de tu corazón, todavía divido en dos...

—Te equivocas, Alice, estoy seguro con Rose. Me preocupo por Bella, sí, y no de una forma normal, pero es que esa chica es capaz de buscarse problemas. Y dispara todos mis instintos protectores.

—Ojalá no te engañes, Emmett —dijo ella de repente, muy seria, lo cual consternó a su interlocutor.

—Déjate de tonterías y dime ahora adónde viajó Bella.

—¿Y qué harás con esa información? ¿Buscarla? Edward te mataría, ya lo escuchaste, está en esa posición de caballero andante respetuoso de las decisiones de su amada, aunque le esté explotando el corazón y la cabeza por la preocupación.

—No sé qué haré Alice, pero debo dormir aunque sea unas horas y la zozobra no me deja.

—Bien, te lo diré, aunque te cuento que hice estas averiguaciones porque esperaba que Edward fuera buscarla, que lo hagas tú ya no tiene gracia.

—¡Dímelo de una vez!

Alice suspiró, miró curiosa al pasillo oscuro que se desprendía de la puerta de la cocina, y en voz muy alta dijo:

—A Phoenix, el destino final del vuelo que tomó iba hacia Phoenix. Como sabrás, allí vive su madre. Yo creo que se fue a buscarla.

Un paso rápido se escuchó desde el pasillo, alguien había tropezado, y ello ahogó el grito de sorpresa de Emmett, quien se asomó sigiloso, pero no vio nada y regresó cerca a Alice.

—¡Mierda! Esa mujer la abandonó y nunca la ha querido, ¿qué puede querer con ella, cuando finalmente ya lo sabemos todo y no vale la pena seguir removiéndolo, sino darle punto final?

—Emmett, es claro, ella quiere respuestas. Quizá esto no sea para ti y para mí como lo es para ella, nosotros tuvimos a nuestros padres juntos a pesar de todo lo ocurrido; Bella creció sin madre, y sin duda, sólo ella le puede dar las respuestas que necesita.

—Ojalá esa mujer no la trate mal, porque te juro que se las verá conmigo.

—Ojalá… —expresó dubitativa Alice, mientras dejaba su mirada perdida sobre el pasillo.

—Y ojalá no te esté rastreando ya el FBI, Alice, quizá mañana aparezcan a nuestra puerta.

—Bah, Emmett —le indicó Alice con gesto descuidado—, ni los organismos secretos podrían rastrearme, te lo aseguro, ¿es que no me conoces que no confías en tu hermana?

—Porque te conozco es que me preocupo. —Le mesó los cabellos bajo las protestas de ella—, vamos, termina tu té, dormiremos y mañana decidiremos qué hacer.

Carlisle soltó un suspiro inaudible, antes con la noticia se había movido torpemente y tropezado y Emmett casi le descubre espiándoles, lo cual habría sido de lo más vergonzoso; pero había logrado esconderse detrás de la gran cortina del ventanal del vestíbulo, lugar que aún le permitía escuchar lo que hablaban.

Qué equivocada estaba Bella si buscaba a Renée, si buscaba respuestas en ella. El egoísmo de Renée nunca la había dejado superar lo sucedido, y la prueba de ello era la conversación que habían sostenido por teléfono hacía poco tiempo.

Si algo podía hacer por Bella, era salvarla de Renée.

Sin importarle si Esme se despertaba entró a su habitación y sacó una maleta, la llenó de ropa básica y cómoda al tanteo porque no quería despertar a su esposa con la luz.

Sin embargo, Esme prendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y le miró intrigada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ya preocupada.

—Me voy a buscar a Bella. Si me necesitas para algo urgente, llevaré mi teléfono celular. Yo hablaré con el hospital, al fin y al cabo, tengo muchas vacaciones pendientes.

—¿Entonces sabes dónde está Bella? ¿Está bien?

—Sé dónde está, pero no puedo asegurarte que esté bien.

Tomó sus documentos y su celular de la mesa de noche, le dio un beso suave en los labios a Esme y desapareció por la puerta diciendo:

—Adiós, y no le digas a Edward, por favor, bastantes motivos tiene ya para odiarme como para sumarle otro. Te prometo que volveré con Bella, que la traeré sana y salva.

* * *

Charlie colgó el teléfono, preocupado aún pero aliviado por saber al fin dónde se encontraba Bella.

Había sido todo una locura, el viaje de su hija, ella sin haber viajado nunca sola y de pronto había tomado un avión y aterrizado en una ciudad desconocida, y además, había caído enferma preciso cuando se había enfrentado, por primera vez en años, a su madre.

La charla con Renée había sido áspera y cargada de reproches, no quería ni recordarlo, ella le había marcado a la Estación de Policía y al oír su voz se había asustado, pues generalmente cuando llamaba buscando a Bella lo hacía a la casa.

Ella le contó para su alivio que Bella estaba en su casa, enferma pero bajo cuidados médicos, y Charlie la informó someramente del motivo de la partida de Bella y el por qué de seguro la buscaba. Pero a Renée parecía importarle otra cosa.

—¿Cómo es que Bella terminó metiéndose con Edward Cullen? ¿No que Carlisle ha sido tu enemigo siempre? ¿Cómo permitiste algo así? —le había reprochado ella con voz irritada.

—Si no pude impedir que mi esposa se mezclara con un Cullen y acabara revolcándose en su cama, ¿cómo podría haberle impedido a mi hija lo mismo? ¿Y dónde estabas tú también para impedirlo? Renée, la abandonaste renunciando a todos tus derechos de protección sobre ella, he hecho lo que he podido, hasta cometí el error de tratar de protegerla del pasado y de la forma como terminó todo entre nosotros y ahora ella me considera un mentiroso, ¿y aún así me reprochas?

—Cualquier cosa hubiera tolerado menos que ella terminara con un Cullen, le arruinará la vida, como hizo Carlisle contigo.

—No seas descarada, Carlisle no arruinó nada que no hubieras arruinado antes ya tú sola, como, por ejemplo, nuestro matrimonio, nunca debiste aceptar casarte conmigo si no me amabas, y menos, si amabas a otro hombre. ¿Crees que es agradable para mí recordar nuestra intimidad juntos, cuando sé que sólo pensabas en él? Lo imaginabas contigo en esos momentos para lograr disfrutarlo. Me asqueas, Renée, vete al infierno, pero por favor, antes, envía a mi hija sana y salva de vuelta.

Un suspiró exasperado antecedió a su repuesta.

—¿Me equivoco, o antes insinuaste además que ella ya acabó en su cama? ¿A eso has llevado tu liberalidad de padre? Has fracasado, Charlie, en la única empresa importante que tenías en tu vida.

—Yo por lo menos intenté la empresa de cuidar a Bella y ayudarla a convertirse en una mujer de bien, pero tú ni siquiera asumiste ese papel. Y Bella es una chica maravillosa, si te ocuparas en conocerla y no en hacer reclamaciones sin justificación, quizá podrías darte cuenta de ello. A ver si aprovechas esa fortuita estadía de ella en tu casa para acercarla a ti, no tendrás esa oportunidad dos veces, te lo juro.

Renée guardó silencio unos instantes, no podía dejar de reconocer que por lo menos, en eso último, Charlie tenía la razón. Colgó lentamente sin dar una respuesta.

Charlie quedó ante el auricular en silencio, sin sentirse sorprendido. Por lo menos Renée había tenido la deferencia de avisarle que Bella estaba enferma, pero bien y recuperándose; aunque el médico había dicho que era una neumonía, por lo menos ella no estaba inconsciente, sino dormida.

Quiso reanudar el trabajo cuando una figura conocida apareció ante la puerta de su despacho; el chico guapo casi siempre, en éste momento estaba ojeroso como si no hubiera dormido e inspiraba algo de desolación.

Pero no podía dejarse ganar por la compasión, ese miserable había robado la virginidad de su hija abusando de la confianza depositada en su familia, y con todo su historial sexual fácilmente divulgado en Forks desde que tenía 15 años, sólo podía esperar con ello lo peor.

—Jefe Swan, buenos días.

Chalie suspiró y le señaló la silla frente a su escritorio en silencio.

—No lo importunaré mucho, sólo quiero que vea esto —y le entregó una carpeta pequeña con unos papeles por dentro, que Charlie comenzó a ojear con curiosidad. El ribete de los documentos decía:

"Hospital de Forks – Laboratorio - Edward Cullen – 18 años"

—¿Qué es esto? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Los resultados de mis últimos exámenes médicos, son del mes pasado, y si sabe interpretarlos verá que me encuentro en perfecto estado de saludo, y que por lo tanto no he contagiado a su hija ninguna enfermedad, como usted temía.

Charlie dejó a un lado la carpeta sin siquiera abrirla, para qué, si era fijo que no sabría interpretarlos tal como había insinuado Edward.

—¿Y qué tal si la dejaste embarazada, eh? ¿Podrías lidiar con un bebé ahora, a tu edad, sin siquiera haber comenzado la Universidad, y obligarás a Bella a ello?

Edward fijó la vista en la ventana, el vidrio transparente dejaba ver un costado del bosquecillo que rodeaba toda la línea de la carretera principal del pueblo. Ahora que anhelaba a Bella, hubiera querido dejar dentro de ella por lo menos un vestigio de su presencia, de su paso por su vida. ¡Si por lo menos un espermatozoide, una única y feliz célula reproductiva hubiese florecido dentro de ella! Pero no había sido así, ahora ella podría optar por tomar otros rumbos y sería como si él nunca hubiera existido.

—Tampoco debe preocuparse por eso, Bella me indicó que no estaba en días de riesgo.

Charlie vio el dolor en su rostro y no se atrevió a reprocharle nada de nuevo, parecía estar padeciendo lo suficiente como para que ello fuera su castigo, era como si… como si… no lograba dar con el concepto preciso.

Su mente dio un vuelco cuando logró definirlo. ¡Por Dios, sí! Lo había encontrado, era como si… ¿la amara?

Maravillado por su descubrimiento no fue capaz de reanudar la conversación, ni siquiera de decirle a Edward que ya sabía dónde estaba Bella y que podría dejar de preocuparse por ella, que estaba un poco enferma, sí, pero Renée le había garantizado que su vida no corría peligro.

Ni una palabra salió de su boca de lo sorprendido que estaba. Edward tomó la carpeta del escritorio y se alejó sin despedirse, con paso firme.

Charlie lo miró perderse al fondo del pasillo desierto, pensando en cómo su propia hija, su valiente niña que antes se escondía entre montañas de ropa para no dejar notar lo pequeña y vulnerable que se sentía, esa niña, por Dios, su propia hija, había obrado un milagro.

Ni siquiera Renée, haciendo uso de todas sus facultades de seducción había logrado el amor de un Cullen. Bella sí. Definitivamente los hijos tendían a superar a los padres.

* * *

El sueño fue largo, mucho, pero reparador.

Bella se despertó porque un rayo de sol muy cálido se colaba por entre las suaves cortinas de seda hacia su cara, muy extraño, mucho.

El sol sobre Forks era ampliamente luminoso, pero sus rayos eran tan fríos como tocar mármol negro a la intemperie, y estos rayos eran cálidos y festivos.

Se giró sobre la suave sábana de seda sintiéndola en la piel, y por ello se percató asustada que tenía puesta una fina camisola que nunca había visto antes, de color crema. El pánico fue a mayores cuando se giró y contempló el ambiente de fino gusto de la habitación, bañada por la luz esplendorosa que entraba por la ventana.

Como era su costumbre dedicarle su primer pensamiento del día, recordó a Edward, pero ello no disminuyó su pánico.

La cabeza le pesaba como si hubiera pasado por debajo de múltiples tractores, y su cuerpo estaba lánguido, era la sensación potenciada en cien que sentía cuando tomaba algún analgésico. Se giró para ver la habitación completa y el tirón en la mano le dolió, se miró y se vio conectada por una aguja a una fuente de suero intravenoso. Inevitablemente miró de nuevo la aguja y la necesidad de sacarla de su piel la aturdió, pero al mismo tiempo, un miedo profundo a lastimarse la detuvo; y además, ¿dónde diablos estaba?

El estómago se le retorció en un espasmo de hambre, como si llevara días sin consumir bocado. ¿Días? No lo sabía, había perdido completamente las nociones de tiempo y espacio, en todo caso sabía que si había estado conectada a suero intravenoso no fallecería por ello.

Se levantó con cuidado de mover su mano suavemente para no lastimarse y miró por la ventana, no estaba en Forks, sin duda. Se obligó a reflexionar, a pensar el qué la había llevado hasta allí antes que dejarse ganar por el pánico.

Respiró hondo y trató de rebuscar en sus recuerdos, hasta que un súbito arranque de iluminación le hizo recordar todo. Mierda, estaba en casa de su madre, y ni siquiera había logrado tener la conversación que quería con ella.

Tratando de no mirar para no impresionarse y despacio sacó la aguja que tenía clavada en su muñeca, fluyó un poco la sangre de su vena y contuvo la respiración para no marearse. Entró al baño para quitarse con agua la sangre de la herida pero la atrajo la lujosa ducha y anheló un baño que la refrescara, se duchó lentamente y luego encontró un cepillo de dientes nuevo que usó al instante. Se secó confortablemente y cuando salió, abrió el armario a ver si encontraba su ropa. Si estaba su ropa interior pero no sus holgados pantalones y suéteres, sólo vestidos ligeros. Tomó el más discreto y se lo puso.

Descalza salió del habitación, no le quedaba más remedio que enfrentar a su madre ahora, finalmente, a eso era que había ido al buscarla.

El largo pasillo se perdía en una sala espaciosa y llena de luz, pero vacía. Se acercó a una puerta donde asomaban libros, quizá era un estudio, allí escuchó voces altas, parecía una discusión.

Y de pronto, silencio.

Se asomó y no pudo creer lo que veía, su madre se aferraba a un hombre y lo besaba. El hombre ofrecía resistencia, pero finalmente sucumbía y se entregaba al beso.

Seguramente era su esposo, el dueño de aquel equipo de beisbol tan famoso, era maravilloso que lo amara tanto como para prácticamente devorarlo con un beso, a pesar de los años que llevaban casados.

El hombre finalmente y de manera brusca se separó de ella, y dirigió una mirada de pánico hacia la puerta, hacia ella.

La sorpresa casi le hace perder el equilibrio, abrió los ojos para comprobar si estaba alucinando, quizá era producto del malestar que todavía tenía, huellas de alguna enfermedad, un virus o algo.

Abrió y cerró los ojos con rapidez, no, no estaba alucinando.

El hombre era Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**Ésta vez no tengo excusas por haber tardado tanto, tal ver podría culpar a mi nueva adicción a los doramas o al trabajo, pero sencillamente el tiempo me ganó la partida, no puedo creer que haya pasado ya tanto desde Navidad, fecha de mi última actualización.**_

_**Sé que están impacientes pero éste capítulo ya me da visos del final, cosa que tenía planeada pero que no veía tan concreta en los capítulos anteriores como ahora.**_

_**Gracias por mantenerse fieles a la historia a pesar de las demoras, voy lenta pero segura y ahora que retorno a mi trabajo habitual deseo enfocarme más en mis escritos.**_

_**Gracias a quienes durante éste tiempo me han enviado sus correos preguntando por la actualización, es maravilloso su interés y me ha impulsado a seguir aún en medio del cansancio cerebral.**_

_**Gracias quienes han leído desde el principio y a quienes se suman como nuevas lectoras, puede sonar a frase cliché pero es cierto que son ustedes la razón de ser de la historia, si no se lee, ¿qué sentido tendría?**_

_**Saludos especiales a **__**Jean, Milli, Liz, Alejita, Sofía, Liss, Amanda, Amafle y todas las que toleran mis locuras en el face.**_

_**Besos, Saranya.x**_


	30. Chapter 30

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

TIPO: Universo alternativo – todos humanos E&B – E&R - J&A.

DISCLAIMER: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia, la trama, es mía.

Clasificación: M – Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos por su amable espera, sé que he abusado de su paciencia. No tengo excusa diferente a las nuevas adicciones que llenan mi cabeza. Espero sea todo compensado con éste capítulo, preámbulo del final.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30**

Renée, antes de abrir la puerta de su apartamento, cerró sus ojos y se puso las manos en la cabeza con desesperación.

¿Podría ser cierto?

Tenía que serlo, el portero a través de citófono había pronunciado el nombre muy claramente: "El Sr. Carlisle Cullen quiere verla".

Pero era imposible, ese hombre la había evitado por largos años, de hecho, esa indiferencia que le manifestaba después de que él le rompiera el corazón, que le rompiera su espíritu mismo, había sido tan insoportable que no pudo ni siquiera permanecer en Forks.

Además, como era típico en un pueblo pequeño chapado a la antigua, todos la culpaban a ella por haber seducido a un hombre bueno y trabajador, nadie había visto que Carlisle se había aprovechado de su afecto, de su amor, y había querido tener tanto a su familia como todo el amor y la pasión que ella le brindaba, todo al tiempo y al tener que elegir al saberse la verdad, no había sabido hacerlo.

Se había quedado con Esme. Con esa mujer, maldita sea.

El tiempo que le llevaría subir por el ascensor y llegar a la puerta había pasado, se escuchó el corto y contundente llamado del timbre. Hubiera querido no darle oportunidad para que timbrara, porque de pronto Bella se podía despertar, pero entre la indecisión de verle y al mismo tiempo el anhelo que le generaba hacerlo, se había quedado paralizada.

Diablos, sólo abrir la puerta y lo vería de nuevo, ese hombre que trastornaba sus sentidos como ningún otro, el hombre que la había destruido y sabía que, con sólo una palabra, con una sonrisa, un beso únicamente, la reconstruiría de nuevo y ella volublemente mandaría todo a la mierda de nuevo con tal de tenerlo a él.

Tenerlo de nuevo, que utópico sonaba eso después de todos los años que había gastado soñando con sus besos, con esa forma tierna y apasionada que tenía de hacerle el amor, en esos recuerdos que la asaltaban en los momentos más inoportunos, especialmente cuando compartía su intimidad con Phil, quien tenía un estilo estrambótico y exagerado; nunca había podido siquiera imitar el tierno apasionamiento de Carlisle, ni su intensidad, ni su concentración en ella mientras la amaba.

Y allí estaba él de nuevo prácticamente frente a ella, y ni siquiera tratar de respirar despacio, como le enseñaban en sus clases de Pilates, le había resultado para recuperar la calma.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y la ayudó a reaccionar.

Sin prisa pero con determinación abrió la puerta y miró de nuevo en esos ojos azules que no habían envejecido ni un ápice en todos esos años. Quizá su rostro sí, algunas arrugas incipientes cruzaban su frente, ceñuda en esos momentos, e incluso en la comisura de sus labios se dibujaban otras, como si hubiese sonreído mucho en todos esos años.

Eso le dolió, él había sido feliz sin ella.

Nunca, nunca la había necesitado para ser feliz, y menos de la forma como lo había necesitado ella. Era la realidad, tenía que aceptarla, quizá como nunca fue capaz de aceptarla en el pasado.

—Hola Renée… —le dijo él con su voz grave y profunda, algo marcada por el cansancio.

—Carlisle… —expresó ella más como una exhalación que como una palabra, con el corazón demasiado acelerado como para agregar algo más.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Ella se había quedado quieta en el marco de la puerta, obstruyéndole el paso, mirándolo simplemente pasmada. Tenía que recuperar la cordura, lo sabía, nunca habría imaginado siquiera que su más anhelada oportunidad de la vida llegara por sus propios pasos y golpeara a la puerta de su casa, bueno, de su apartamento.

—Claro, pasa… —le dejó el camino libre hacia la amplia sala de recibo que estaba inundada ya a esa hora de luz solar.

Carlisle entró con paso firme y exploró los alrededores. El lujo de aquel lugar era ostentoso, demasiado para su gusto. Con lentitud, como si no quisiera, poco a poco fue fijando su mirada en ella. Renée se veía atravesada por el paso de los años, pero finamente circunspecta y arreglada con glamour, con una elegancia que no le había conocido nunca anteriormente en sus años juveniles en Forks. Definitivamente los años habían pasado para ambos, sintió, y evitó que sus pensamientos se centraran en la posibilidad siquiera de añorar alguno de esos momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Ella le guió hacia un estudio bien equipado, con aire masculino, con altos ventanales y un muro completo lleno de libros, muchos de ellos de entretenimiento y deportes. Seguro era el despacho de Phil, pensó Carlisle, quedándose de pie ante lo incómodo que le resultada acomodarse en un mundo que le era tan ajeno.

Él estaba allí con un único objetivo, era sólo centrarse en ello y obviar el oculto encanto que de todos modos esa mujer le despertaba.

Sabía que no era amor, nunca lo había sido; era tan sólo esa extraña atracción que puede ejercer un polo magnético que se complementa automáticamente con otro con una carga totalmente inversa, se atraen, se unen, chocan, pero nunca son iguales. Era entonces, pura física, nada de química, no la química que se desata con la pasión del amor ante el anhelo de fusionarse y generar una mezcla indeterminada con el otro.

Tenerlo claro ayudaba a enfrentar ese momento, uno que hubiera querido no vivir. Y no era amor, pero era algo inquietante volver a verla, no se lo podía negar a así mismo.

—He venido por Bella —trató de dejar el punto claro desde un principio, por si acaso ella se generaba falsas ilusiones — ¿Dónde está ella?

—¿Y qué tienes tú que ver con mi hija, como para buscarla de esta forma? —Inquirió Renée en verdad atónita, sobre todo ante la decepción de comprobar que él se había visto obligado a verla, no era algo que hubiera hecho de forma voluntaria.

—La quiero como a una hija… —dijo él dubitativo, porque le sonaba un poco hipócrita después de lo que le había ocultado.

—Como una hija —ella sonrió decididamente, casi atropellando en risa sus siguiente palabras —es una ironía de esas tan fatídicas del destino —y ahora más seria, dejando evidenciar parte del dolor que la golpeaba —porque tú hubieras podido tener una hija conmigo.

—Nuestra relación nunca fue de ese tipo Renée, —él suspiró ya exasperado — Esme siempre me inspiró a formar una familia, tú no. Y no sigas la conversación por éste curso, no quiero lastimarte más de lo que hice y no vine a hablar de nosotros, ese es un tema que terminó hace muchos años. Ahora quiero ver a Bella.

—¿Qué tienes tú que cada vez que abres tus labios para decir unas palabras me hieres como mil balazos juntos? ¿Quién te da ese poder sobre mí? —sus ojos estaban brillantes ante unas lágrimas que no quería dejar salir.

Carlisle subió la voz ante su desespero, realmente ya no quería verla más, quería hablar con Bella y sacarla de ese sitio antes de que la certera habilidad que tenía Renée para lastimar cayera sobre ella.

—¡Sólo tú misma puedes darme ese poder Renée! ¡Olvídame, bórrame de tu historia! Y verás que nada de lo que yo diga te importará.

—¡No puedo borrarte de mi historia! Es imposible. Ya vez, hasta Bella ha sucumbido al encanto de un Cullen, tu propio hijo ya se ha aprovechado de ella, tal como tú, en ese tiempo, antes de mi matrimonio…

—¡Calla! No puedo negar que tuve responsabilidad en todo lo vivido contigo, ser el primer hombre en tu vida fue un honor para mí, pero no te amaba entonces, ni te amo ahora…

—Y me dejaste casar con Charlie de esa forma tan desalmada…

—Era lo mejor para ti, yo ya estaba casado, no te podía brindar un futuro juntos. Y fue tu decisión. En verdad esperé que pudieras lograrlo, cuando quedaste embarazada de Charlie pensé…

—Una decisión que hubiera cambiado con una sola palabra tuya. Y a pesar de eso que pensabas, después de que Bella nació no tuviste reparos en convertirte en mi amante…

—No sabes cuanto lo lamento, no te imaginas. Ello no valió la pena, no valió por todo el dolor que causamos, por el dolor que aún causa aquello, por mi familia, por Charlie, por Bella… y te aclaro, Edward no ha jugado con Bella, la ama, verdaderamente.

—¡No creo que un Cullen pueda amar verdaderamente! Aléjalo de mi hija.

Renée removió nerviosamente sus manos, tener a ese hombre frente ella, a ese que nunca había dejado de generarle las más encontradas y profundas sensaciones, y diciéndole sin tapujos todo lo que pensaba de ellos, iba más allá de sus fuerzas.

—¿Y quién eres tú para exigir eso? ¿Acaso alguna vez te importó antes Bella? O quizá ni aún ahora te importa, es solo tu instinto egoísta que siente celos de Bella porque ella sí es amada...

Carlisle se fue acercando a ella para dar más fortaleza a sus palabras. Era eso, sin duda, ella sentía celos de su propia hija.

Renée no se contuvo y al sentirle cerca su mano voló con fuerza para darle una bofetada, el impacto resonó en el estudio con fuerza. Carlisle se sorprendió, pero reaccionó y evitó una segunda bofetada, le tomó la mano y la alejó de su rostro, pero ella aprovechó el momento para colgarse a su cuello, acercarse a su boca y besarlo con desesperada intensidad.

Carlisle trató de alejarla, luchó unos instantes por ello, pero percibió el deje histérico de esos labios sobre su boca, de sus manos que buscaban su piel bajo la camiseta, y como buen psiquiatra que era, decidió ceder unos instantes para poder aplacar esa corriente enfermiza que la recorría a ella.

No era un beso agradable, ella le abrió la boca y con ansiedad buscó el contacto de su lengua, y lo obtuvo, pero el sabor era amargo, cargado de pena, de dolor, del dolor de una mujer que se negó a disfrutar de su propia vida, de sus oportunidades y caminos, sólo por vivir aferrada a un fantasma del pasado; un fantasma que por cierto escuchó un ruido extraño ya dentro del estudio, y que muy tardíamente la alejó.

Al levantar el rostro sólo pudo ver el semblante mudo de asombro de Bella.

* * *

Esme no era muy buena para decir mentiras.

Lo comprobó otra vez esa mañana cuando tuvo que explicarles a sus hijos él súbito viaje de su padre y le tocó contemplar sus caras poco convencidas de las razones que aducía.

Una emergencia médica en Seattle. Cierto que Carlisle en una eminencia, pero no como para creer que para una emergencia no podrían localizar a un psiquiatra calificado en esa gran ciudad. Hubiera sido preferible explicarlo todo con que se había ido a hacer un reemplazo sorpresivo en un conferencia internacional o algo por es estilo, pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos.

Alice miró a su madre con ojos compasivos y en el mutuo entendimiento Esme le rogó con sus ojos que guardara silencio. Su hija comprendió y trató de cambiar el tema hacia las actividades del día y lo que harían en el cercano viaje de vacaciones, pero ya Edward y Emmett habían intercambiado una mirada de sospecha.

Edward sintió que la ira liba fluyendo desde el punto central de su cuerpo hacia el cerebro, un tono rojizo cubrió su rostro y deseó poder explotar frente a su madre, quien de seguro era inocente de todo pero era la que estaba allí presente para recibir todo su enojo.

Bueno, no era tan inocente, estaba encubriendo a su padre con mentiras.

—¿Cómo supo Carlisle dónde estaba Bella? —Sin mayores preámbulos preguntó contenido, deseando darle un puntaré a la mesa del comedor y dejarla hecha añicos.

Esme guardó silencio y bajó su mirada al piso. Al sentirse descubierta se sintió apenada y Alice corrió a su rescate.

—Papá escuchó una conversación entre Emmett y yo que tuvimos anoche, acá en la cocina.

—¿Y qué escuchó exactamente? —Edward casi temía saber la respuesta.

—Que… —Alice titubeaba como extrañamente le había pasado en la vida —que Bella voló a Seattle, a ver a Renée.

—¿Y tú sabías que él lo escuchó? ¿Y además sabías lo que haría y no lo detuviste? —Edward estaba a punto de dar el puntaré certero a la mesa —Alice, Bella tiene derecho a resolver sus asuntos por sí misma sin necesidad de que Carlisle empeore las cosas. Si no ha llamado pidiendo nuestra intervención, es que lo está haciendo apropiadamente, confío en ella, puede hacerlo. ¿Crees que le será más fácil si tiene que enfrentar a esas dos personas al tiempo? Madre, no entiendo cómo pudiste permitirlo. Bella no quería enfrentar a Carlisle ahora, no se sentía preparada para ello, ama a mi padre más de lo que ha amado a su propia madre, ¿no tenía ella el derecho de vivir su proceso a su acomodo, como le fuera más sencillo?

—Lo siento Edward, no lo había visto de ese modo —se disculpó Esme —Carlisle sólo buscaba protegerla, se siente demasiado culpable como dejarla en ese enfrentamiento sola, a merced de esa mujer en la que no confía.

—¡No confía es en Bella! Maldición madre, ella está volando con sus propias alas cuando antes no se atrevía ni asomarse a mirar desde su capullo, se ha convertido plenamente en una mujer, en una mujer que puede amarme de una forma adulta, sin los encaprichamientos ni temores del amor adolescente que sentía hacia mí. Yo también necesitaba esta oportunidad para ella, y ahora todo se ha ido al traste. ¿Sabes qué tan fácil es que Bella vuelva a encerrarse en sí misma y se aleje de todos nosotros? Ambos necesitábamos que ella dejara de ser tan frágil. ¡Y eso sólo se lo podía dar el que confiáramos en ella!

Unas lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Edward. Todos subestimaban a Bella, la veían como esa niña perdida entre ropajes gruesos y anticuados. Y lo peor, inclusive Alice, que la conocía tan bien, la había subestimado.

Emmett abrazó a su madre mientras Edward abandonaba el lugar con rostro descompuesto.

Mientras abría la puerta de la casa sólo escuchó la voz fuerte de Alice, quien hablaba sin remordimiento

—¡Cada quien busca su propio destino, y tratar de detenerlos sería como tratar de parar la fuerza de una cascada con las manos!

Un portazo fue la respuesta de Edward.

* * *

Bella no podía pensar claramente respecto a lo que sus propios ojos habían contemplado.

Y le sorprendía que todavía, después de lo que ya sabía, aún le sorprendiera.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de hasta que punto hubiera deseado exculpar a Carlisle de toda responsabilidad con lo sucedido con Renée en el pasado, le era más fácil culpar únicamente a su madre, de la cual finalmente no esperaba nada.

Pero ver a Carlisle allí, con la prueba entre sus labios, entre sus brazos, aunque por esos breves segundos antes de que la apartara bruscamente de su lado, ya no daba pie a que continuara buscando la forma de atenuar su responsabilidad en el asunto.

De todos modos, antes de pensar en la posible traición de Carlisle a ella misma, pensaba con dolor en Esme, esa mujer que había depositado su confianza en él hasta el punto de llegar a perdonarlo cuando la había vulnerado en el pasado.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Carlisle, muerto de preocupación por ese rostro pálido desencajado que estaba ante sus ojos.

Renée le miró con algo de desprecio, frustrada por ese súbito y brusco abandono y su significado. Se giró lentamente y por un instante sintió que todo el odio que le inspiraba el saberse tan radicalmente y para siempre rechazada por ese hombre, se canalizaba hacia esa hija que parecía realmente pasmada.

¿Por qué le era tan fácil desplazar su ira hacia ella? Era curioso, pero sí, era fácil.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre levantarte? ¡Estás enferma, enferma, no puedes estar acá!

—¿Enferma? —Allí Carlisle se preocupó más profundamente.

En ese momento se percató de esa respiración acelerada y ronca, típica de alguien que no ha superado adecuadamente una neumonía. Se acercó a Bella y le tocó el rostro con el dorso de la mano, la fiebre ardía allí, en ese cuerpo que si él no hubiera sostenido se habría desvanecido sobre el suelo con facilidad.

—¡Suéltame! —Bella no había perdido sus sentidos, con voz lo más alta que pudo expresó su reclamo, le repugnaba realmente lo que había visto, pero más que todo, estar en ese sitio, haber esperado siquiera que el asunto con su madre ameritara escucharla, había sido un error, el peor error…

Se soltó y corrió hacia la habitación, se sentía febril y débil, pero no estaba tan loca como para continuar allí, buscó su maleta dentro del ropero, se puso rápidamente unos jeans y una camiseta y buscó la salida.

Se tropezó con Carlisle y con Renée quienes le cortaban el camino hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Estás equivocada con lo que piensas sobre lo que viste, Bella, nunca traicionaría de nuevo a Esme…

—No debería importante lo que yo piense… sólo quiero irme.

—No puedes Bella, estás enferma, ardes en fiebre.

—Sí puedo y lo haré.

Renée ardía de ira. ¿Cómo esa mocosa que ella había tenido en su vientre, osaba sentirse escandalizada por algo que ella había anhelado tanto tiempo? Sí, por ese beso, que había salido mal, que no había tenido la aceptación que ella esperaba, pero era lo mejor que le había podido pasar en mucho tiempo.

—No tienes derecho a juzgarme Bella, al fin y al cabo tú también terminaste en la cama de un Cullen. Debe ser un sino, quizá una maldición de las mujeres de nuestra familia.

Bella se quedó paralizada, a pesar de la fiebre podía pensar, cosa que le extrañó. Era cierto. ¿A qué podría llegar ella por repetir esa experiencia que tuvo con Edward, por tenerlo a su lado? ¿A lo que había llegado Renée, quizá… a perder a una familia, a jugarse un nuevo matrimonio, a abandonar una hija? Quizá sí, porque reconocía que le amaba de una forma extraña y absoluta, pero lo que no podría nunca era llegar a tenerlo a su lado en contra de su voluntad, y era evidente a Renée eso si que no le importaba.

—No tienes derecho a reclamarle nada Renée, ellos se aman. Y eso lo hace también diferente de lo que fue para nosotros.

—¿Y nosotros qué? ¿Luego no nos amamos? Te empeñas en negarlo pero me amaste Carlisle, no eres el tipo de hombre que comete esa clase de errores por sentimientos frívolos y vacíos, cualquiera que te conozca lo sabe.

Todos los presentes sabían que eso era cierto. Era cierto o Carlisle era el espécimen masculino más hipócrita del planeta tierra.

—En un tiempo creí que te amaba, lo reconozco, era muy joven, no sabía la diferencia entre el amor y la simple atracción. Pero ahora, a mi edad, puedo decirte con toda claridad Renée, que no te amo, no te amé nunca, y sólo déjame pedirte un favor, libérate de mi recuerdo, no es sano lo que haces, yo te lastimé y te hice daño, es cierto, pero tú has ahondado las heridas cada día aferrándote a un pasado que sólo se basó en una ilusión. Sé feliz Renée, te lo debes a ti misma, hasta se lo debes a Bella porque la sacrificaste alejándote de ella, has por lo menos que valga la pena. Sé feliz y deja que los demás también lo sean.

Bella se tocó la cabeza y se limpió el sudor frío que le recorría las sienes, su voz salió débil pero clara.

—Si no la amas ni las has amado nunca, ¿entonces por qué la besas? No me salgas con esas excusas adolescentes de que ella te obligó a hacerlo, eres ya lo suficientemente adulto para optar por hacer sólo aquello que desees… no lo entiendo.

—¿Importa acaso? Bella estás enferma, necesitas atención médica, eso es lo que importa —indicó Carlisle tratando de que ella se sentara y poder revisarla.

—A mí me importa, a tus hijos de seguro les importa también, y a Esme, de seguro a ella no le parecerá un chiste lo que acabo de ver —contestó Bella quedamente.

—Charlie te llenó de una moralidad arrogante Bella, lamento eso. ¿Quién eres tú para juzgar a otros? Nadie Bella, nadie. Sí te abandoné; sí fui amante de Carlisle; sí, es cierto, nunca amé a tu padre; tengo una familia de ficción, con un matrimonio sostenido por las apariencias y unos hijos para lo que no vago nada; pero fue mi elección, fue y es mi vida, y qué más da. Perdí a Carlisle, perdí a Charlie, te perdí a ti y te veo irrecuperable. Lo lamento, sinceramente quise acercarme a ti, pero veo lo imposible que es eso, a pesar de que ambas hemos sucumbido a la atracción por un Cullen eso es lo único similar que tenemos. Prefiero que te vayas. Y hazlo tú también Carlisle, si no vienes por mí, si vienes sólo por ella, llévatela y basta ya.

Renée volteó el rostro para ocultar su cara demudada por la certeza de sus pérdidas.

—Tienes razón Renée, no soy nadie para reclamarte nada —le dijo Bella tomando su maleta, decidida a pesar de su debilidad.

Tras esas palabras todo estaba claro, y a pesar de que no había sido un diálogo para arreglarlo todo, a pesar de que la fiebre seguía latente dentro de su cuerpo y que no respiraba con facilidad, finalmente todo quedaba claro con su madre, y eso le daba una especie de paz interior.

El problema que había tenido era mantener la esperanza en que esa relación era recuperable, en que cualquier cosa que ella hubiera hecho para separar a su padres tenía solución, era una esperanza muy secreta e infundada; ahora comprendía que Renée era una mujer lo suficientemente egoísta para obrar por su cuenta, sin necesidad de que Bella le hubiese impulsado a las decisiones tomadas.

A pesar de que era consciente de que el abandono ya no tenía nada que ver con ella al conocer de la infidelidad de su madre, Bella aún en lo más profundo de su ser creía que tenía que reclamar su perdón, y al enfrentarla se había dado cuenta que no, no había nada que reclamarle a su madre, no se debían nada ni para reclamar ni para agradecer; y ya liberada completamente de esa carga inexistente, cada cual podría continuar con su vida, sin mayores tropiezos y sobre todo, sin cruzarse nuevamente.

—¡Y tú no eres nadie para hablarle de esa forma a Bella! —completó Carlisle. —No la cuidaste, no le procuraste el amor y la formación que le debías como madre, y sé que tengo parte de culpa en ello, pero has sido tú la que acabas de echar al traste la única oportunidad que tenías de resarcir en algo el daño que le has hecho.

—¡Basta Carlisle! Vete con tu felicidad, con tu alegría de la vida, con esa familia que ostentas con orgullo, vete con todos ellos. No debí besarte, es cierto, eso fue besar toda la basura que arrastro de mi pasado. No quiero removerla más, váyanse, ambos.

—Es cierto, sólo vine por ella —le dijo Carlisle cortante, se colgó su maleta a la espalda, y a pesar de su renuencia tomó la maleta de Bella y su mano y se dirigió a la puerta, aliviado de no tener que volver a ver a esa mujer nunca jamás en toda su vida.

Bella se soltó de la mano de Carlisle y con fuerte resolución de mantuvo de pie, a pesar del mareo que sentía. No quería aún regresar a Forks, sabía que no podía llegar ya a la casa de Carlisle y llegas a su propio lúgubre hogar, con un Charlie no furioso – lo hubiera preferido – sino triste, la embargaba la melancolía.

Aún no sabía tampoco si la súbita aparición de Carlisle había mejorado o empeorado las cosas, prefería pensar que cualquiera que hubiera sido la forma de abordar a Renée hubiera terminado en el mismo fracaso, en el mismo rechazo fehaciente de su madre hacia ella.

Eso debía doler. Pero Bella exploró dentro de sí misma, mientras bajaban el ascensor en silencio, y no encontró dolor por ello, sólo la confirmación de sus temores; finalmente no había sido tan temible, y quizá Renée necesitaba esa ruptura definitiva con el recuerdo de Carlisle para poder continuar con su vida, y esa ruptura definitiva con esa hija a la que no había amado nunca, para no continuar con el lastre de la culpa por ese abandono que a pesar de todo era una carga.

Era como nacer de nuevo, sin madre paradójicamente, pero libres, ambas.

Carlisle se dirigió al parqueadero y abrió la puerta del copiloto de su auto de alquiler, esperando que Bella entrara, peo no lo hizo.

—No eres nada mío, no debes protegerme. Vine por mi propia elección así que deja que yo resuelva lo que voy a hacer ahora por mí misma.

—Lo haría si no estuvieras enferma Bella, ardes en fiebre y dejarte caminando sola por las calles bajo este calor sofocante va más allá de mis fuerzas. Sé que ya no me consideras tu amigo, y lo siento, no te imaginas cuanto, pero mínimo considérame tu futuro suegro, Edward no me perdonaría que yo no hiciera nada cuando te expones a hacerte daño. Bella súbete, vamos al hospital.

Bella tuvo la intención de ponerse tozuda, la terquedad era una de sus mejores habilidades. Pero el sol brillante se elevaba ostentoso por el cielo, y el aire húmedo dejaba sus pulmones como su estuviera respirando algo denso y espeso, y pues si bien podía empeñarse en quedarse sola, no podía ser irrazonable.

Subió en silencio al auto, cerró los ojos y respiró más abiertamente con el aire acondicionado.

* * *

Renée no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

Algunas veces había pensado antes que la peor enemiga de ella era ella misma, y no se había equivocado.

La fragilidad de la relación con su hija no sobreviviría a lo que acaba de ocurrir, y ya no podría aspirar a una reconciliación, nunca.

Tenía que aceptarlo, había sido su elección hablarle de esa forma, prácticamente echarla, además enferma, y no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando Phil ya muy tarde abrió la puerta de la habitación esa noche ella trató de sonreírle disimulando su tormento interno. No pudo evitar compararlo con Carlisle, de nuevo, y se sintió aún más desolada.

—Hola cariño, ¿qué tal tu día?

Phil se fue despojando de su ropa y entró el baño, dejó la puerta abierta para escuchar la respuesta.

—Normal, muy normal, como siempre —fue su respuesta tratando además de que su voz reflejara la mentira, es decir, que sonara normal.

—¡Me alegra mucho! Te he pensado todo el día, anhelando éste momento de llegar a casa, y que me esperes, ojala desnuda, en la cama.

Renée trató de sonreír, pero no le salió fácil.

—En la cama estoy, lo de desnudarme, tendrás que hacerlo tú.

Phil sonrió socarronamente y se acercó en silencio, apagó del todo la luz, la despojó de las sábanas y prácticamente se arrojó sobre ella cual depredador a su presa, besándola con intensidad.

Renée al contacto con su lengua reprimió un dejo de asco.

Era difícil, mucho más que siempre. Sobre todo cuando ese día después de tantos años, había probado de nuevo un beso de Carlisle Cullen.

Pero era su destino, su elección, y no tenía ganas de luchar contra ello, sólo debía someterse, y fantasear con aquello que nunca fue, que nunca llegaría a ser.

* * *

Edward tomó su auto y luego lo dejó en la orilla de la vía, desde allí caminó sin rumbo hasta que llegó al borde del acantilado, en la zona de la reserva indígena que daba directamente hacia el mar.

Respiró profundo y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente la culpa de todo no era de su familia, ni de Carlisle, ni de Renée, ni siquiera del miserable y ruin de Mike Newton. La culpa de su estado era de esa forma tan maldita como extrañaba a Bella, como anhelaba tenerla a su lado, como quería en ese momento, ante esa vista majestuosa, estar abrazándola con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, en busca de un futuro común con ella.

Contenerse de llamarla era la cosa más absurda y ridícula que había hecho en la vida, pero el amarla tampoco le permitía vulnerar su espacio.

Pero algo no andaba bien con el asunto, presentía, algo le llevaba al borde de la tentación de terminar la veda de la comunicación con ella, así como estaba a un paso del filo del acantilado.

Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y comprobó que esa zona estaba fuera de cobertura, había estado a punto, al borde de caer en la tentación de llamarla, y no le era posible.

Respiró de nuevo profundamente y el aire no entró satisfactoriamente en sus pulmones, era como si algo lo sofocara, le impidiera entrar a ese aire puro y lleno de los olores del mar.

Con cierto desespero y una incertidumbre enloquecida volvió sobre sus pasos, entró a su vehículo y veloz lo puso en marcha.

Algo, algo pasaba; aún no podía respirar correctamente, se sofocaba y necesitaba, por algún desconocido y extraño motivo, llegar a un punto de Forks donde su teléfono recuperara la señal.

Ya al borde del pueblo paró bruscamente y volvió a tomar el teléfono. De pronto, casi como si una armonía de movimientos cósmicos lo hubiera previsto para ese mismo instante, el teléfono sonó con intensidad.

Edward leyó el nombre que le reportaba el teléfono con inquietud: "Papá".

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Edward al momento mismo de contestar.

—Estoy en el Hospital de Seattle, es importante que vengas, pronto.

Edward sintió como si todos sus temores se acabaran de materializar.

—¿Es Bella? —Preguntó aunque sin necesidad, porque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí, es por Bella.

—¿Ella quiere que yo vaya?

—Sí, me pidió que te llamara.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**No tengo excusa, ninguna por favor, perdonen mi demora. **_

_**Yo tengo en mis planes que éste sea el penúltimo capítulo, de manera que el que venga ya sea el final.**_

_**Gracias por su paciencia, lo repito de nuevo, quiero que ésta historia sea para diversión de todos y todas y no una larga agonía, y creo que la trama ya se encuentra a un paso, a un salto, sólo uno solo, de llegar al final. **_

_**Gracias de nuevo!**_


	31. Chapter 31

**DE CRISÁLIDAS Y MARIPOSAS**

**TIPO**: Universo alternativo – todos humanos E&B – E&R - J&A.

**DISCLAIMER**: Tomo prestados sin ánimo de lucro los personajes que son creación y propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse, Amanecer, así como el resto de títulos y personajes asociados a la serie escrita y películas derivadas son de su propiedad y de a quienes ella les haya cedido legalmente derechos. La historia, la trama, los problemas mentales, son todos míos.

**Clasificación**: M – Lenguaje y situaciones de adultos.

* * *

¡Final final! Éste es, sin epílogos, sin secuelas, nada más. Gran experiencia haber escrito esta historia, que cambió mi vida. Suena un poco dramático, o no sé si fue que mi vida cambió mientras la escribía por otras razones, pero así fue. ¡Tengo tanto que agradecer! Lo dejo para el final. Gracias por su paciencia y cariño durante todo éste tiempo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 31**

El viaje no había sido agradable y menos aún la espera en el vestíbulo del hospital por alguna información sobre Bella.

La paz llegó a su corazón únicamente cuando escuchó desde el pasillo esa risa suave que ahora lo era todo en su vida. Se detuvo ante la puerta entreabierta y respiró profundo, sin entrar, un poco aturdido por los recuerdos, por cómo todo había sido dado de una manera rápida y certera, de cómo si Cupido de verdad existiera no pudo haberle herido de manera tan dulce, hábil e inexorable, porque más que estar enamorado, amaba, plena y sencillamente, a esa chica cuya risa resonaba ahora en todo su ser.

—No te rías, Bella, es cierto. Edward de haber podido hubiera pilotado él mismo el avión con tal de llegar de inmediato y haberte visto antes, el pobre muere de ansiedad porque tuvo que esperar por dos conexiones entre vuelos más de dos horas.

—Es absurdo Carlisle, Edward sí, me ama, le creo, pero no puede estar tan loco anhelante por verme, eso va más allá de mis sueños; el ama pero sigue siendo lógico y razonable.

—No Bella, al chico lo conozco desde la concepción, por lo tanto te digo, no soportó estar lejos de tí y eso por tan breve tiempo, debe estar ahora corriendo desde el aeropuerto sin soportar el tráfico de la hora ni el tener que aguardar el ascensor, de lo impaciente que está por verte.

Mierda, ciertamente que su padre sí que le conocía, había pagado casi cien dólares adicionales por quitarle el taxi a un pobre hombre que llevaba consigo a una familia entera incluyendo un bebé, en medio del calor asfixiante; pensar en Bella lo había desproveído hasta de su más mínimo sentido de la compasión.

Y por viajar más rápido había tomado un vuelo con dos paradas intermedias y una de ellas implicó transbordo, había hecho el negocio más desesperado y malo de su vida, si hubiera tenido paciencia habría llegado más rápido con una conexión casi directa; pero ya era tarde para lamentarse. Por lo menos Bella había sido dada de alta y la observó a través del resquicio de la puerta, ansioso pero temeroso, recoger sus cosas una a una en su vieja mochila.

No se decidía a entrar hasta dilucidar dentro de su ser la causa de su miedo.

¿Qué Bella siguiera enfadada con Carlisle? Aparentemente ese era un motivo de preocupación inmenso, pero a Bella se le veía fluir amistosamente a su lado, sin problemas.

¿Entonces que era? Cerró los ojos un instante, y una onda de miedo lo sacudió. Qué difícil sería que esa experiencia dura con su madre, que Carlisle le había contado por teléfono, le hiciera dudar a ella de que existía el verdadero amor, de que sus promesas pudieran llegar a no ser ciertas o realizables; finalmente el amor de sus padres había sido una mentira. Qué difícil sería que Bella además, habiendo sido valiente al irse sola a una ciudad lejana, tuviera ahora la valentía de asumir su vida solitaria, quizá en alguna Universidad lejos, muy lejos de él. Con sus ojos maravillosos que ahora eran tan visibles a todos, de seguro los chicos la rondarían como buitres, deseosos de disfrutar de ese algo que solamente él había disfrutado ya de ella.

Maldición, eso sería imposible de soportar. Bella había sonreído de nuevo en respuesta a Carlisle, dudosa. Carlisle continúo.

—¿Te sientes mejor con lo de tu madre? Ella debe seguir su propio camino, reencontrarse a sí misma en el momento oportuno, de seguro allí lamentará todo lo sucedido contigo, te buscará…

—No quiero que me busque Carlisle, y no porque la odie o la desprecie por haber tomado la decisión de vivir sin mí, a pesar de ser mi madre le reconozco ese derecho, y digo a pesar de que lo sea porque no es normal ni justo con un hijo que su madre no quiera estar a su lado, pero debo respetar eso. Lo raro de todo es…

—¿Qué Bella? —Ante su duda Carlisle la invitó a proseguir.

—Que no me duele lo que ha hecho, ella con todo esto ha perdido la capacidad de hacerme daño. Si bien antes nunca quería verla ni estar cerca de ella, toda mi vida me inquietó que Renée pudiera amar tanto a sus nuevos hijos y no a mí, en cierta forma envidiaba a esos chicos; y haberla enfrentado en este momento de esta forma, solo me dice que ya no importa. Nuestras vidas son diferentes, y si soy lo que soy ahora, y tengo a mi padre, a Edward y a ustedes, es gracias a lo que ella nunca me dio, entonces no necesito nada de ella.

—Es sabio de tu parte asumir el lado positivo de todo, pero te juro que en el futuro ella te buscará, la conozco.

—¡Ya no importa! Le agradezco todo lo que he aprendido y listo, nada más.

—¿Y qué aprendiste Bella?

Ella hizo un mohín con sus labios y rodó sus ojos hacia el techo en un gesto que Edward, desde la puerta entrecerrada, no pudo dejar de apreciar. Aguardó la respuesta muchísimo mas impaciente que su propio padre, que había formulado la pregunta.

—Mmmm… Aprendí que amar no es entregarse con desesperación a otra persona, que eso es obsesivo y enfermizo. Por eso y aunque pueda parecer sorprendente, después de todos estos años de estar obsesionada con Edward, prácticamente desde el preescolar, aprendí que puedo vivir mi vida, perfectamente, sin él. Y que eso es lo mejor que nos ha pasado a ambos.

Edward se quedó paralizado, si había tenido intención de entrar a la habitación ya no pudo, toda la energía se le había ido a la planta de los pies y la parálisis de su rostro desencajado solo lo dejó allí, quieto, sin posibilidad ni siquiera de huir. Su peor temor se había materializado. Ella lo dejaría, él entraría allí únicamente para ser abandonado, por esa chica que le había amado sin medida por años, pero que había madurado. Era lo más lógico, si había madurado, que dejara de amarle, a él, un chico fácil que nunca la valoró lo suficiente, hasta ahora que era demasiado tarde.

Anonadado deseó que un rayo fulminante lo noqueara en ese momento.

—¿Qué ya no lo necesites es lo mejor que les ha pasado? —le preguntó sorprendido Carlisle.

Se le estrujó el corazón de solo pensar en el desecho de hombre que sería su hijo si ella lo dejaba tal como entendía que iba a hacer.

—Si, no lo necesito. Puedo vivir sin él, no como mi madre que te amó tan obsesivamente que ha vuelto su vida interior un infierno por anhelarte, por estar lejos de tí. Eso es enfermizo, yo amo a Edward, pero puedo dejarlo así como él a mí, y si decidimos seguir juntos, es porque ambos lo queremos, no porque estemos ciegamente obsesionados el uno con el otro. No puedo amarlo como en mis años de verle tan lejano y como un sueño imposible, como una fan que ve a su ídolo lejano, debo amarlo como un humano que ha decidido libremente amarme, y yo igual, y seguir juntos porque ambos lo queremos así.

Ambos, Carlisle y Edward, respiraron profundo —sin saberlo— al unísono con alivio. Ella no planeaba abandonar a su novio, por lo visto.

Bella escuchó un ruido desde detrás de la puerta; la abrió rápidamente y Edward recostado contra ella cayó precipitadamente.

—Lo… lo siento —Edward se incorporó con vergüenza, pero feliz al tiempo, pues Bella así, pálida, un poco cansada y más delgada que siempre, se veía radiante a sus ojos.

No pudo contener el impulso de darle un breve beso en los labios, breve porque se contuvo al recordar la presencia de su padre.

—¿Te enseñé acaso a escuchar por detrás de las puertas, Edward? — le preguntó Carlisle con sorna.

—He aprendido cosas adicionales a las que me has enseñado, papá —contestó Edward, tratando de reír, pero apenado.

Bella simplemente lo miró, y se dio cuenta de cómo lo había anhelado, se puso de puntillas y le dio un abrazo que fue respondido con una risa franca, sincera, y unos brazos más fuertes que los de ella que la alzaron del suelo y la hicieron girar alegremente.

Carlisle se retiró discretamente de la habitación.

Edward la depositó en el suelo y con una caricia sobre su mejilla trató de escrutar sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —indagó, preocupado —la neumonía, ¿respondiste bien a los antibióticos? ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

Bella se estremeció un tanto, no solo como respuesta a esa caricia.

Su casa. ¿Cuál era su casa? No era la de Renée definitivamente, lo había comprobado hacía muy pocas horas. No era la casa de Carlisle, aunque le perdonaba y le reconocía como amigo, se había excedido al pensar en él como un padre.

Y Charlie, debía estar furioso con ella. Esa llamada de la mañana que había recibido de él había sido un enigma. "Veo que eres toda una mujer, Bella. Creciste y me cuesta tanto asumirlo", le había dicho él.

Y ella algo llorosa le había contestado que sí, que había crecido, pero que también le amaba y eso no había cambiado, ni siquiera con lo ocurrido recientemente.

—Te espero en casa —casi le había susurrado él colgando.

Su casa, su casa cuando su futuro y aún su presente, eran tan inciertos.

Pero sí, su casa era donde estuviera Charlie, aunque implicara no dormir en el cuarto de al lado (o incluso en el cuarto) de Edward.

Él indudablemente esperaba que su respuesta fuera que retornarían a casa, a la Mansión Cullen.

—Estoy bien, completamente restablecida —dio una vuelta sobre sí misma con los brazos abiertos, para demostrárselo sonriente.

—Mmm sí, veo que estás perfectamente —dijo Edward divertido, porque esa chica estaba más que perfectamente, era la ideal para él en todos los sentidos.

—Alice, Emmett y Rose te mandan saludos, están algo enfadados por tu súbita huída, intuyo que mis queridos hermanitos hubieran estado más que dispuestos a huir contigo. Aunque si hubieras huido con Emmett, él probablemente ya no existiría en este planeta.

Ella sonrió, pero sabía que aquello no había sido una broma del todo, Edward era capaz de hacer que Emmett por algo así, fuera incluso abducido.

—Sí que ha sido poco tiempo, pero te extrañé —dijo Bella.

—Para mí ha sido una eternidad. Siento mucho que las cosas con Renée no hubieran salido bien, siento mucho lo que tuvo que ver mi padre en todo lo ha pasado con tu madre. Es raro, saber que ellos tuvieron algo.

—Sí, algo, pero algo muy diferente a lo que tenemos nosotros, éste viaje me ha permitido comprobarlo.

—No te molestes en decirlo, también lo sé. Nosotros nos amamos y no nos pasará lo mismo que a ellos.

—Sí, el pasado es eso y se ha diluido. Carlisle escogió a Esme y Renée escogió seguir sufriendo por él, las decisiones son personales, de cada cual, y la mía es estar a tu lado, amarte, aunque sea paradójico, aunque te vayas a la Universidad más remota del planeta tierra y yo no pueda seguirte, yo seguiré amándote, porque es lo que deseo, si hay que esperar y estás dispuesto, esperaré por ti lo que sea necesario.

—Yo también esperaré por ti lo que sea necesario, pero prefiero que no haya que esperar. Bella, podemos ir a la misma Universidad, podemos seguir juntos, mi amor. Tengo una beca, y mi fondo estudiantil queda libre… podemos…

—No puedo permitir que tú lo pagues Edward, ya lo sabes. Vamos, tu padre nos está esperando para ir al aeropuerto.

Edward suspiró exasperado. ¿Para qué separarse si no era necesario? Ambos tenían cupo en la misma Universidad, él tenía el dinero, era tan simple, ¿por qué rechazarlo?

Bella era hermosa, la amaba, pero tenía un algo, un don especial que la hacía complicarse la vida de una manera particular.

—Vamos —dijo finalmente — tomó el pequeño morral, lo colgó de sus hombros y la tomó de la mano, con una fuerza especial que le daba el sentirla tan cercana de nuevo.

* * *

El avión se elevó con facilidad y cuando Bella cerró los ojos Edward la miró fijamente.

Trató de guardar dentro de su alma el detalle de sus facciones suaves, sus pestañas largas, esos ojos cerrados que cuando se abrían impactaban de inmediato y le atrapaban. Mejor que estuvieran cerrados, así podía pensar, pensar en como en ese instante necesitaba retener su imagen en su retina para usarla en esos momentos cuando estuvieran lejos, no quería siquiera imaginarlo.

¿No podía haberse enamorado de una chica flexible, sin orgullo, que fácilmente quisiera aprovecharse de él? Edward pensó en todas esas chicas que había conocido, con muchas de las cuales se había acostado, que cumplían con ese perfil. Muchas veces esperaban un pago en especie a cambio del sexo, un regalo, una cena de lujo, una ostentosa habitación de motel en Seattle, incluso hasta un anillo vacío de significado.

Sorprendentemente tenía la respuesta. Claro, de una chica así no se habría enamorado.

Bella tenía una ética extraña, intuitiva, que no se basaba en ninguna corriente filosófica, en una religión o ideología alguna.

La razón era algo simple, sencillamente ella no podía amarlo si consideraba que se estaba aprovechando de él. Y ella no toleraría un engaño, era tentador inventarse alguna organización filantrópica que súbitamente le ofreciera una beca —que él pagaría, por supuesto — y él se sabía que no era tan escrupuloso como no para hacer algo por el estilo.

Pero Bella no toleraría eso, menos después de haber sido engañada tantos años por sus propios padres. Y hacer algo así lo expondría a perderla, por más que Bella le amase, no le perdonaría algo que fuera contra sus propios principios.

Quizá a Emmett se le ocurriera algo, tenía una mente más perversa que la de cualquier otro, y sin duda eso debería servir algún día para algo.

Bella seguía durmiendo a su lado y Carlisle al otro, ojeaba un periódico. Decidió cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de esa cálida mano que reposaba entre las suyas.

Mientras se perdía en el sopor del sueño solo supo una cosa, no toleraría la separación, si tenía que hacerlo renunciaría a esa beca y seguiría a Bella como perrito faldero, a donde quiera que ella decidiera estudiar, la Patagonia o Alaska, Oriente medio, alto o bajo, no había límites para ello.

* * *

Charlie estaba tan furioso con Renée que no había podido concentrarse en el trabajo en toda la mañana, el cual precisamente y como cosa rara, había estado muy agitado por un ladrón que estaba azotando a las viviendas de la periferia de Forks.

Bella llegaría al anochecer, y no sabía cómo enfrentarla.

Él había participado del engaño, Bella sintiéndose culpable y él nunca, por temor y sobre todo, por vergüenza, quiso darle claridad sobre lo ocurrido.

Pero Bella había sido generosa y no había reclamado nada cuando habían hablado por teléfono. No merecía esa generosidad, lo sabía.

Aunque lo más probable era que volviera a la casa de Carlisle, cosa que le enfurecería a morir y tendría que volver a reñir con ella. No por el hecho de que ella no le hiciera reclamos estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, dado que él también la había engañado.

Para colmo esa tarde además tenía la horrible misión de hablar con los padres de Newton, quienes se llevaban a su hijo de manera condicionada, prometiendo controlarlo.

La parsimonia del día terminaría con ese difícil encuentro, sobre todo cuando Newton no le producía el más mínimo dejo de compasión, sino todo lo contrario, si estuviera en su mano le daría hasta cadena perpetua por haberse atrevido a poner a Bella en peligro, debido a sus egoístas inclinaciones.

Charlie revisó lentamente los documentos de su escritorio, encontró su correspondencia con los envíos del día, llegaba lo mismo de siempre, boletines informativos del Estado, algunas notificaciones judiciales de procesos en curso en los que participaban algunos agentes como testigos, propaganda y cuentas de cobro, pues por más policías que fueran, tenían que pagarle a sus proveedores de papelería y artículos de oficina, y al que les proveía de las cantidades industriales de café que consumían compulsivamente en medio de frío de la pequeña ciudad.

De pronto, se detuvo en seco, un sobre en un papel tremendamente elegante, con fina caligrafía. Si no supiera que nadie conocido se casaba habría pensado que era la invitación a una boda. Se asustó un poco… ¿acaso Bella…? Pero, leyó con detenimiento, sorpresa y alivio que el sobre iba dirigido a la "_Señorita Isabella Swan_", Charlie no contuvo la necesidad de revisar el remitente: "_Fondo de Becas Dartmouth College para Jóvenes Prometedores_".

Era de lo más extraño, por lo que sabía Bella sí había obtenido un cupo en Dartmouth, pero nunca se había postulado a una beca para un programa de ese tipo, y más extraño aún, Bella nunca habría colocado la dirección de la Estación de Policía para que allí le dieran respuesta. Aunque bueno, ya era mucho lo que desconocía últimamente de su hija.

Aunque moría de curiosidad por conocer el contenido se contuvo, iba dirigido a Bella, y únicamente ella podría abrirlo. La esperaba aún más ansioso.

* * *

Emmett sonrió con satisfacción.

Convencer a Alice había sido lo más fácil, Jasper hacía lo que ella dijera y una vez confabulados todos a Rose le quedó más remedio que aceptar, especialmente cuando supo que la consecuencia sería mantener a Edward y Bella juntos, causa que la beneficiaba ante las dudas que todavía tenía respecto a los sentimientos de Emmett.

Un complot con tantas personas involucradas, entre ellas su comunicativa hermanita Alice, aumentaba el nivel de riesgo de que todo se supiera, pero había sido inevitable.

Jasper había sido clave en contactar al Fondo de Becas Dartmouth College, él administraba unos ingresos poderosamente altos y le era usual a su corporación entregar cuantiosas donaciones a algunas de las Universidades más importantes del mundo en Estados Unidos e Inglaterra.

Esos fondos iban destinados generalmente a investigación y becas, pero se volvió especialmente difícil encausar una beca precisamente para una sola persona.

Emmett no quería que los fondos de investigación se redujeran o se desviaran para favorecer a su amiga, o que una persona muy necesitada y con méritos perdiera su beca, pero era más difícil aún que los fondos salieran de la herencia de su abuelo, pues esos dineros se volvían muy rastreables y Bella no era tan tonta como le parecía – después de todo se había enamorado de Edward y no de él, lo que desdecía de su capacidad cognoscitiva —. Finalmente Jasper no lo permitió, él tenía potestad de decidir remplazar los recursos que resultaban ser tan pequeños frente a sus inversiones e ingresos totales, que le parecía tan sencillo como quitar un pelo a un gato y así lo había expresado en esa reunión secreta y final en la sala de su casa.

—Tengo derecho a beneficiar con las utilidades de la Corporación a quien yo desee —le insistió a todos con vehemencia —además Bella es una chica muy inteligente, sus puntajes han sido de los mejores aunque no alcanzaran en su momento para obtener beneficios educativos adicionales, si yo quiero que sea ella la beneficiada, así será.

Alice le respondió con la misma vehemencia con un beso, tan intenso y profundo que avergonzó a todos y les obligó a desviar la mirada, y Jasper respondió al mismo con más entusiasmo, de una forma que Emmett no dudó ni por un segundo que Jasper, con esa defensa de Bella como becaria tenía el único propósito de obtener ese tipo de beso.

Emmett no se sentía con autoridad moral para juzgar a un chico perdidamente enamorado, aunque fuera de su propia e insoportable hermana, pero le asaltaban muchas preocupaciones que le llevaron a interrumpir las manifestaciones de los tortolitos.

—¿Y qué pasará si ustedes terminan? De aquí a cuatro años pueden pasar muchas cosas, y Bella podría perder su beca por ello.

Ambos, Jasper y Alice, interrumpieron el beso y volvieron la mirada hacia Emmett muy enojados.

—El fondo se alimenta de inmediato y por una sola vez con el monto de la matrícula por los próximos 4 años, la carrera completa, y es irrevocable… ¿satisfecho? Eso por si las dudas, porque no va a pasar, Alice es la mujer de mi vida.

—¿Además crees que, en el hipotético caso de que Jasper y yo termináramos, él sería tan egoísta como para ignorar su promesas? Ni aunque termináramos Jasper revocaría el compromiso que asume con Bella —remató Alice.

— Y si Jasper tiene alguna dificultad yo retomaré sus compromisos —añadió Rose —aunque también confío tanto en él que no creo que suceda.

—Gracias hermanita, además, también es tu dinero, no es un compromiso únicamente mío, sino de ambos, y si por algún acaso del destino yo fallezco antes de firmar el traspaso de fondos, lo harás tú en mi lugar, lo digo por si esa es otra de tus preocupaciones, Emmett —indicó Jasper con ironía. .

—Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, eso era principalmente lo que me preocupaba. En fin, no quedo satisfecho, esperaba poder contribuir en algo, y me produce cierta envidia que te lleves todo el mérito.

—¿Cuál mérito, Emmett, si Bella nunca lo sabrá? —resaltó Alice —Ya sabes, estás advertido, no le puedes jugar doble a mi cuñada de nuevo, o te la verás conmigo, —Emmett recibió un severo pellizco en su brazo izquierdo por cuenta de la susodicha cuñada — ¿para qué querrías el mérito ante Bella? ¿Para que rechace la beca? Ya la conoces, si se entera de algo, todo está perdido. De hecho, ni siquiera Edward puede enterarse porque ya sabes que ante Bella no tiene fuerza de voluntad y es capaz de contarle el muy idiota, así que el pacto de silencio se sella hoy, Jasper firmará la transferencia mañana mismo y en ese instante obtendrá la carta de confirmación, y a partir de ese momento jamás volveremos a hablar del asunto, y si escuchamos algo al respecto, ninguno sabe nada de nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Emmett suspiró y se sobó dolorido el brazo, y con un cálido y suave beso en los labios tranquilizó a su novia. Bella se había convertido en algo extraño en su vida, en realidad hubiera querido su reconocimiento por algo, pero sabía de la necesidad de silencio, y más ahora que él no contribuido en nada y todo lo había hecho Jasper. ¿De qué podría alardear? ¿De haber tenido la idea? La idea era precisamente que nunca, jamás, ni Bella, ni Carlisle ni Esme, ni Charlie y mucho menos Edward, se enteraran del asunto.

Además, Bella de seguro no sería capaz de apreciar su ingenio en un asunto que a todas luces consideraría deshonesto.

Emmett puso su palma de la mano sobre la de Alice quien se la ofrecía en esos momentos, Jasper puso la suya encima y luego Rose lo hizo, y todos dijeron al unísono, "pacto de silencio, es una promesa".

Alice sonrió a su amado novio embelesada, sabía que ese pacto cambiaba el destino de dos personas muy amadas que estaban condenadas a estar separadas, y de pronto súbitamente, las decisiones de esa noche les habían dado la posibilidad de estar unidos, quizá ese pacto también propiciaría algún día el nacimiento de nuevos seres o no, eran todas las posibilidades del amor e incluso del dolor, y lo habían hecho esa noche, con esa sola alianza

Los juegos del destino definitivamente no estaban alejados de las personas, sino que dependían de ellas, y esa noche, habían movido una nueva ficha voluntariamente para modificarlo a su favor.

Jasper realizó una última llamada a través de su teléfono celular.

—Todo está consumado —exclamó con aire dramático antes de romper en risas mientras Alice se colgaba de su cuello.

Todos acompañaron la risa, habían ganado mucho, la felicidad de ver a su hermano feliz a lado de su amada.

* * *

Bella abrazó a Charlie en un abrazo que quería borrar todo el dolor y comenzar de nuevo. Él se dejó abrazar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Perdóname hija —repitió una y otra vez.

Bella se soltó del abrazo y le limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Eres mi padre, le que cuidó de mí en cada momento de mi vida, el que me enseñó y me guio, no tengo nada que perdonarte.

—Pero ya no soy el único que cuida de ti —expresó Charlie con cierto dejo de celos de padre en su voz, mirando a Edward de reojo. El cual se había mantenido alejado unos cuantos pasos para darles privacidad.

Bella sonrió levemente.

—Me enamoré papá… desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá he amado a Edward desde siempre.

—Pero tu salud Bella, ¿estás bien? Tú y ese chico, ehh… tuvieron… y además la neumonía.

Charlie estaba muy cortado con su hija, esa charla que siempre había querido evitar ahora era innecesaria.

—Estoy bien papá, con seguridad. Edward me hace feliz, y no sé si lo nuestro sea perdurable o efímero, lo que he vivido con él ha sido maravilloso y lo guardaré en mi corazón para siempre. Imagino que no querrás detalles…

—Imaginas bien —indicó Charlie queriendo cambiar de tema. —Hay un sobre extraño que llegó, lo dejé sobre tu mesa de noche. Es un sobre caro y viene de la Universidad e Dartmouth, querrás verlo al instante.

Bella subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, suspiró hondo viendo ese, su lugar de siempre, el que dejaría pronto para estudiar nos sabía dónde, si lo pensaba a la manera de Alice, de seguro en algún lugar del mundo estaba su destino esperándola,

En efecto el llamativo captó de inmediato su atención. Lo abrió apresuradamente, leyó con detenimiento, primero con sorpresa, luego con perspicacia.

Sus ojos chispearon cargados de sospecha, Edward sin duda quería salirse con al suya. Nunca había aplicado para una beca en Dartmouth, ¿por qué razón o motivo una fundación que ni siquiera la conocía le enviaba una carta de este tipo, patrocinando unos costosos estudios universitarios completos?

Era ilógico, completamente.

Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó al número de contacto que figuraba al final de la carta, no se preocupó por la hora, ni porque el protocolo de estos caso implicara algo diferente, como estar agradecida, por ejemplo. El teléfono saltó en un toque breve a una máquina en la que pulsó varios caracteres antes de que la comunicaran con una operadora agria y despreocupada, que demoró unos veinte minutos en contactarla con Henry Almond, el firmante de la carta.

—¿Isabella Swan? Déjeme revisar los registros… ummm, usted ha sido admitida para estudiar Lenguas Modernas, en efecto, beca completa aprobada, incondicional, tiene mucha suerte señorita Swan, ni siquiera tendrá que reportar sus resultados académicos, su caso es sin duda excepcional.

—Nunca apliqué para una beca, ¿cómo es que me la conceden? ¿Y con esas condiciones tan excepcionales?

—Sus papeles están completos, fueron presentados online por el aplicativo permanente de la Fundación, acá veo que los recursos se obtuvieron de un donante.

—Por favor Sr. Almond, dígame, ¿quién es el donante?

—Es un donante anónimo señorita, ya sabe, de esos filántropos que se sienten mejor y expían sus culpas haciendo el bien a otros, no me es permitido revelarlo.

—Es mi vida la que cambiará con esto, tengo derecho a saberlo —insistió Bella.

—Señorita Swan, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Tiene usted el dinero para costear su carrera universitaria en una institución como Dartmouth?

—No, ni por asomo… —reconoció Bella con un poco de vergüenza.

—Entonces, simplemente aproveche esta oportunidad. Tiene que aceptar nuestros términos con un correo y la remisión de los documentos requeridos a través de nuestro aplicativo, la esperamos señorita Swan, bienvenida a Dartmouth. Las condiciones para acceder al alojamiento debe acordarlas directamente con su facultad… —y siguió con una retahíla de datos y recomendaciones a los que Bella a duras penas prestó atención.

Cuando colgó, algo aturdida, solo pudo bajar las escaleras corriendo, ver a un intimidado Edward frente a su padre, y gritarle, "¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¡Tienes que explicarme esto!."

Bella, de camino a la mansión Cullen, no pudo evitar pensar que el pobre Edward parecía inocente. La noche se había colado en Forks más fría que de costumbre y a pesar del calor del auto sus respiraciones expedían bocanas de niebla.

Bella guardaba silencio. Se sentía realmente mal, ella había resultado ser un caso de caridad pública y si bien reconocía que debía simplemente sentirse afortunada, no era la forma como había deseado obtener las oportunidades que quería para su vida. No era una beca por méritos académicos, o porque hubiera resaltado en medio de la enorme mediocridad que la rodeaba como estudiante, si bien sus resultados no eran deplorables, tampoco resultaban tan destacables.

—Debe ser cierto Bella, nunca he visto casos como este, no es como una lotería, alguien definitivamente quería favorecerte y lo hizo, no quiere recibir el crédito simplemente, ¿por qué reprocharlo? Y podremos estar juntos, Carlisle ya ha comprado el apartamento cerca de Darmouth y allí hay una habitación para ti, no tienes que dormir conmigo si no quieres, si es eso lo que te preocupa…

—Edward vivir contigo… oh Dios, poder dormir contigo, estaría más allá de toda dicha conocida… pero es que esto, me huele a Emmett. Es el dinero de tu familia, yo no tengo por qué recibirlo de manera alguna, si logro pagar mis estudios debe ser por mi esfuerzo, o por de mi padre, y como lo que tengo no me alcanza para Darmouth, iré a otra parte, al Colegio comunitario si es necesario, pero no puedo aceptar algo así, no cuando de seguro esto proviene de tu familia. Te amo, pero no estoy a tu lado para aprovecharme de ti, ni de tus padres…

—No sé de dónde provenga esto Bella, pero si es de mi familia, lo han hecho con amor, no con la intención de dañarte u ofenderte.

—Lo sé, pero Edward entiéndeme, no lo puedo aceptar. Cuando vea a Emmett lo tomaré de los cabellos y le sacaré la verdad a empellones, ya lo verás…

Edward se estremeció un poco y compadeció a su hermano, en verdad si era una estratagema para que Bella aceptara la beca, había sido bastante hábil, y hasta él mismo la hubiera patrocinado si hubiera podido. Aunque con bella no hubiera salido bien librado, afortunadamente la cara de inocencia que había puesto era real, si no Bella lo hubiera descubierto al instante.

Esme recibió a Bella y su hijo con un abrazo estrecho que solo soltó cuando tuvo las seguridades plenas de que ambos estaban bien de salud y pasaron la inspección física de una sabia madre de rigor.

Emmett, en la sala reunido con Jasper y Alice, olió el fracaso de su plan con solo mirar a Bella, quien sin mediar palabra le dirigió una mirada feroz, Alice también la abrazó no sin reprocharle que hubiere escapado sin ella. Jasper le sonrió con timidez y un poco aterrado, dado que Bella sin mayor preámbulo se dirigió a Emmett.

Emmett alcanzó a temblar un momento antes de que Bella lo arrastrara hacia el patio delantero de la mansión, no sabía so por el frío, o por ese dejo de escalofría que todavía le inspiraba el contacto con la piel de Bella o por miedo ante la fuerza de su mirada, cargada de ira.

"¿A qué vendrá todo esto?" Se preguntaba, pero le quedó claro cuando Bella agitó un fino sobre precisamente en frente de su nariz.

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Emmett? —preguntó ella, tratando de respirar lento, cosa que se le dificultaba ante la contradicción del aire frío y el calor intenso de su propia ira interior.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Emmett con aire inocente, a pesar de que había visto que el sobre provenía de Dartmouth.

Bella abrió el sobre, extrajo la carta y con un dejo irónico leyó su contenido, mientras Emmett intentaba descifrar qué diablos había fallado en su perfecto plan, pues era obvio que ella lo sabía todo.

—Esto tiene tu firma estampada —continuó Bella —lo leo y lo leo, y solo se me aparece tu rostro, tienes una fina mente diabólica amigo, aunque algo elemental, y aunque tus intenciones son buenas, tus métodos son deplorables. Soy ingenua y un poco tonta sin duda, pero no llego a ser idiota, no subestimes mi inteligencia.

Aunque Emmett al principio había pensado que la mejor forma de mantenerse sin un rasguño era defender la mentira, esas últimas palabras de Bella lo hicieron sentir vergüenza. Mierda, no era nada fácil engañar a esa chica, debió haberlo previsto, o si no él, por lo menos Alice debió preverlo, ella era la experta en conocer el futuro. Debía tener las facultades atrofiadas por haberse enamorado.

—Donante anónimo, incondicional, ni siquiera se les ocurrió pedirme un reporte semestral, además una beca que si siquiera he solicitado, nunca… ¿Qué quieres que piense? Primero, claro, culpé a Edward, pero el pobre estaba aún más sorprendido que yo, entonces, ¿quién más podía ser? Tú, por supuesto…

Emmett giró sobre sus tobillos y miró la densa niebla que iluminaba la oscuridad en medio de los árboles, gracias a las luces reflectoras de la casa. No era un chiste lo que tenía que decir, y por lo tanto, no podía hacerlo mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Sabes cuán difícil fue entregarte, como en bandeja de plata, en los brazos de mi hermano? Decidí hacer esto porque elegiste a Edward, quieres estar con él, y aún a pesar y en contra de lo que me interesa y deseo, organicé todo esto para propiciar que nos se separen. ¿Crees que me alegra? No, pero los amo a ambos. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer si quieren estar juntos?

—¿Cómo que entregarme a tu hermano, Emmett? No fui tuya, no me tuviste nunca. Y no puedes seguir con lo mismo de antes, estás con Rosalie y ella no merece…

—No puedes direccionar mis sentimientos, son míos únicamente, aunque tú me los generes…

Bella lo hizo girar y que la mirara de nuevo a los ojos, a pesar de la dificultad que tenía por su altura y de su respiración agitada se interponía, secuela sin duda todavía de la reciente neumonía.

—Te amo como amigo, como hermano, y te agradezco con el corazón que renunciaras a eso que sientes para favorecernos, pero no puedo aceptarlo, ese dinero no es mío, es de ustedes, de tu familia, no lo merezco ni lo he trabajado, no me lo dieron mis padres, los únicos que tendrían alguna legitimidad para dármelo, no tengo derecho a él.

—Ummm tampoco es mi dinero —expresó dubitativo porque esto lo agravaba todo — es de Jasper.

—¡¿Qué?! Entonces…

—Entonces fue como quitarle, no un pelo, sino una mota de polvo a un gato, tiene tanto dinero que…

—¡Oh, por dios, Emmett! Esto se pone peor, ¿A cuántos más involucraste en esto? A Jasper prácticamente lo acabo de conocer.

—Alice también prácticamente lo acaba de conocer y ya… bueno. Lo cierto es que la ama tanto que hace todo lo que ella le pida, y además tendrá exenciones de impuestos…

Bella tomó a Emmett de las manos y dejó en ellas el sobre que contenía la carta.

—¡Gracias! Con todo mi ser, gracias. Y diles a todos tus cómplices lo mismo; pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Las lágrimas refulgían en su rostro ante la ternura pero también ante lo equivocado de aquel acto, y viendo que en Emmett sus ojos también se abrillantaban escapó hacia la carretera, donde un preocupado Edward ya la esperaba en su auto para devolverla a su casa.

La hizo subir al asiento del copiloto, colocó una suave manta sobre ella pues su reciente enfermedad todavía le estremecía de temor, y cuando ya iba a arrancar le dijo con un dejo profundo de tristeza:

—Finalmente no aceptaste, ¿cierto?

—No acepté —ratificó ella, también muy triste.

—¿Sabes lo que significa, verdad? Hoy hablé con Carlisle y no me permitirá seguirte a dónde quiera que vayas, no tengo salida, mi padre ya invirtió en nuestra vivienda y todo está organizado para ir con Emmett, Rosalie y Alice a Dartmouth, por más que insistí, no tengo otra posibilidad.

—Entiendo lo que significa —dijo Bella ya a través de un suave sollozo.

El silencio, el frío, la oscuridad y la incertidumbre por el futuro, engulleron el auto que arrancó veloz hacia lo profundo de la carretera.

Edward no pudo evitarlo, paró en un motel del camino a hacia Port Angeles, y allí la amó con un dejo de desesperación, despacio pero desfogando el anhelo contenido por tantos días; la fuerza arrebatadora del orgasmo los dejó aún más tristes, y en la penumbra se abrazaron hasta quedarse dormidos, con el deseo profundo de que sus sueños pudiesen ser compartidos también en el futuro, así como en esa mágica noche.

* * *

El tiempo era una bruma efímera en medio del deseo de retenerlo cada vez mayor, esas vacaciones pasaron como un rayo tan fugar como ningunas otras vacaciones del pasado, y Edward y Bella valoraban cada segundo que se les daba juntos.

No pensaban en una separación definitiva, pero sabían los riesgos de las relaciones a distancia, y a medida que se conocían más como pareja, como hombre y mujer que se habían cruzado en el camino y que habían optado por amarse, se les hacía menos probable que fueran capaces de separarse.

No era que fueran a estar en planetas distintos, y tampoco su situación era como la de amantes perdidos en los principios del siglo XX, ahora había internet, redes sociales y hasta sexo virtual, pero no era lo mismo; ambos apreciaban el valor de un abrazo, un beso en vivo y en directo, en carne propia, un susurro estremecedor en el oído, un olor sutil a fresias blancas, una lengua que rozaba y acariciaba a la otra dejando sabores profundos y duraderos. Las relaciones netamente virtuales dejaban muchas frustraciones que ellos no querían atravesar.

Los preparativos para el traslado a Dartmouth estaban completos, Charlie y Carlisle habían dejado de ser tan lejanos en aras de la felicidad de sus hijos y Esme andaba con pañuelos desechables por doquier pues en cualquier parte que estuviera la nostalgia de sus hijos ya casi adultos ya camino a la Universidad, lejos de ella, la anegaban en lágrimas.

Bella no había hecho mucha publicidad de su traslado hacia al Universidad de Alaska, Charlie y ella lo preparaban discretamente. Aunque ya todos los sabían, no era un tema de que gustaran hablar, Edward algo resentido por la terquedad de Bella y Emmett ya habiéndose dado por vencido.

La fecha límite se acercaba tan peligrosamente, que allí reunidos todos los mejores amigos de los últimos tiempos, compartir resultaba un tanto doloroso.

En la sala de la Mansión Cullen habían hecho chistes sobre muchos aspectos de la vida universitaria, y Bella finalmente decidió marcharse pues el peso de verles a todos, especialmente a Edward, se le hacía una carga pesada a medida que se aproximaba la separación.

—Te llevo —le dijo Edward cuando vio su gesto de despedida.

—Hoy no, prefiero estar sola —debo acostumbrarme a estar sola, pensó para sus adentros, pues era muy fuerte lo fácil que se había acostumbrado a su compañía, cuando ahora tenía forzosamente que desacostumbrarse a ello.

Edward volvió a su asiento preocupado. Esa hermosa chica se alejaba poco a poco de su lado a medida que llegaba la fecha de la despedida, y él no veía como evitarlo. Ella se estaba protegiendo del dolor, pero él la necesitaba más cerca que nunca, a su lado constantemente; era difícil darle ese espacio cuando sabía que pronto no la tendría al alcance de sus manos, ni de sus besos.

Bella salió y decidió llegar a casa caminando, dejó su viejo chevy parqueado en el filo de la carretera y emprendió el camino, largo, tedioso, en medio de la bruma que se agolpaba oscureciéndolo todo, con los árboles rodeándola, abrazándola, torpedeándole los pasos, hasta que comprendió que el olvido no sería fácil; Edward era un chico tan sexual que no podría con la abstinencia para serle fiel a un amor de lejos, comprendió que no podría hacerle eso, comprendió que debían terminar.

Era la peor pero la mejor decisión al tiempo. Lo amaba tanto, tanto, que dejarlo sucumbir frente a otra chica y sentir culpa, no era lo apropiado, no era el mejor homenaje que podía hacerle a ese, su amor, él único de su corta existencia pero el que quería definitivo. Y realmente, sincerándose consigo misma, prefería dejarlo ahora que sufrir después a costa de un engaño, tal como le había pasado a su padre.

Después de deambular unas horas Bella llegó a su casa empapada, afortunadamente Charlie tenía turno de noche y no la estaba esperado angustiado y como de seguro había detectado su ausencia pro presumido que estaba con Edward, no había montado operativo con bloque de búsqueda, patrullas y ambulancias.

Todo estaba calmo, oscuro y silencioso.

Después de tanto pensar se reprochaba el ser tan injusta, Edward era un hombre diferente, en el que podía confiar; sin embargo, no lo podría condenar a una soledad interrumpida únicamente en las vacaciones de verano, no podía hacerlo.

Entró en su habitación y se sacó toda la ropa mojada al instante, conteniendo las lágrimas inútilmente entró en la ducha caliente, mientras rememoraba lo compartido con Edward: el jardín de infantes, su lejanía e indiferencia por años, su sorpresa a ver que él la miraba de una forma diferente por primera vez, en esa forma nunca antes imaginada, el desmayo por su primer beso, la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, Edward era su primera vez en todo, y dejarlo atrás sería mortal, casi tan cruento como la muerte misma sin esperanza de inmortalidad.

Cuando salió de su habitación se arropó con la toalla y se sentó en la cama, dispuesta a llorar sin conciliar el sueño, pues no veía como podría dormir sabiendo la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Con su vista periférica vio un objeto extraño en su mesa de noche, una carta, ¿otra? Quizá a Emmett se le había ocurrido otra locura, pero ese sobre no era fino como para que viniera de otra universidad, era papel normal, con su nombre manuscrito, ¿a quién diablos se le ocurría escribir una carta en papel y a mano, en la era de las comunicaciones cibernéticas?

Iba dirigido a ella. Lo abrió con cierta curiosidad aunque con desgana. También la carta estaba manuscrita con letra fina; sin resistirse miró primero la firma: _Renée_, simplemente.

Su madre, que llevaba algún tiempo sin aparecer en su vida. ¿Qué querría ahora? Comenzó a leer con desconfianza.

"_Querida Bella, _

_Sé que después de lo ocurrido tienes que odiarme, por lo menos un poco más de lo habitual, aunque menos de lo que merezco. Tu corazón es diferente al mío, yo no he podido olvidar muchas cosas de mi pasado, amores y rencores, pero tú alma es mucho más límpida que la mía, quizá por la influencia de Charlie, y está más inclinada al perdón. _

_Aunque reconozco que mi abandono, mi engaño, no merecen ese perdón que sin duda tu ser me otorgará algún día. No me amarás como una hija a su madre amorosa, claro, porque nunca he sido amorosa contigo, pero estoy segura de no me guardarás rencor. _

_No soy tan descarada como para pedir que me perdones, por mi abandono, por haberte ignorado como hija de mi carne y sangre por años, por no haber sabido corresponder a tu visita que clamaba claridad sobre la historia tuya, sobre esos asuntos que ni yo misma me siento sana para volver sobre ellos de nuevo. _

_Solo puedo decirte, en medio de todas las cosas, de la opulencia que me da mi vida con Phil, de mis hijos que han crecido y se notan ansiosos por vivir plenamente la vida, que no soy feliz. Y de ello, la única responsable soy yo misma. He optado por esto, por esta vida vacía, llena de apariencias, he optado por no olvidar el amor del pasado y por no volver a amar de nuevo. Y como es por mis propias decisiones, no me quejo. Te lo cuento ahora, pero no me quejo, te lo juro, simplemente asumo las consecuencias, incluso ante tu alejamiento tan justificado, porque yo lo generé, y aunque lo lamento, porque muy a mi manera te amo, no te lo puedo reprochar. _

_Pero tú si que tienes que ser feliz Bella, el sentido de los errores de los padres únicamente puede estar en que sus hijos no los hereden ni los repitan, y tu amas y te aman, y estás llena de una vida que hasta ahora se abre con sus extensas alar para volar sobre el mundo y conquistarlo, y tú Bella tiene que volar sobre ese mundo maravilloso que crearás para ti, para Edward, juntos. _

_No lo veo de otra forma, y aunque parecerá que nunca me ha importado tu felicidad, eres mi única esperanza de que una parte de mí, de mi sangre y mis genes, viva una vida plena y feliz. Sí Bella, sigo siendo egoísta, quiero que sea feliz por esa parte de mí que habita en ti, yo misma me río y lloro por ello, porque no me puedo separa de mí al interesarme por ti. _

_Pero no quiero hablar más sobre todo ello, mi propio ser da vueltas inútiles que no llegan a nada, d__espués de tanta vueltas te escribo por algo muy concreto. Hija, llevo ahorrado para tu Fondo Universitario desde el instante mismo en que Phil abrió los fondos fiduciarios para los mellizos, desde ese momento ya han pasado doce años. Lo hice pensando en redimirme algún día ante ti, pero ya entiendo que eso no es necesario, ni lo merezco en absoluto. _

_Lo único cierto, es que ese dinero es tuyo, y por las condiciones en que fue constituido, solo tu puedes reclamarlo y hacerlo efectivo para tus gastos universitarios, o heredarlo para otros fines si yo muero. Ni siquiera yo puedo destinarlo para algo diferente, de tal manera que si no lo utilizas, quedará allí, esperando por ti, lo cual sería un completo desperdicio. _

_Se lo conté a Charlie hace unos días y lloró un poco. No se esperaba esto de mí, y aunque yo sí te había hablado de ello en el pasado, parece que ni tú misma me lo habías creído. Bella no tienes otra opción sino aceptarlo, es más que suficiente para que vayas a la Universidad que desees, y te garantizo que el dinero que lo alimentó siempre fue completamente mío, mi única contribución en la vida a tu manutención, que es obligación de toda madre. _

_A pesar de todo lo que soy, te garantizo que no pido tu perdón con ello, ni a cambio de ello. Por favor Bella, quiéreme y ódiame, como sea que nazca dentro de ti, pero estudia utilizando ese dinero, sé feliz, sé fuerte, y sobre todo, sé diferente a lo que yo he sido. _

_Te remito todos los documentos necesarios. Hacer efectivo el fondo es de lo más sencillo, únicamente notifica a la universidad que escojas y al Banco de Seattle, y ellos se encargarán de todo._

_Bella, mi niña, lamento que si coloco te amo no me lo creas, por ello simplemente me despido, y ojalá con el paso del tiempo, puedas contar conmigo, si no como la madre que no he sido, como una vieja amiga. _

_Renée."_

Bella se enjugó las lágrimas con la pijama que se acabó de colocar con dificultad. Definitivamente, su madre era una caja de sorpresas, una niña inmadura y egoísta, a quien le hubiera gustado conocer más. Podía empeñarse en un orgullo inútil y decir que, pero era de lo más absurdo, y lo sabía, cuando ese dinero provenía de la mujer que la había traído al mundo y lo había destinado únicamente para ella.

Y Renée no había condicionado la entrega de ese dinero, era suyo por derecho propio, si más cuestionamientos, ni siquiera debía perdonar o aceptarla en su vida o reportarle los gastos, debía, simplemente, dejarla apaciguar en algo su conciencia, que por lo visto sí la tenía, para que supíera que algo había hecho por su hija.

Trató de calmarse un poco y prendió el computador portátil, accedió a la web del Dartmouth College y por el aplicativo virtual confirmó que aceptaba el cupo y la forma de pago. Una vez enviado tenía que esperar la confirmación cuando comenzaran las horas hábiles de trabajo, pero estaba segura de que no había dificultad, aún estaba dentro del plazo para confirmar su cupo, y ella, quizá con la secreta esperanza de que algo le permitiría ir allí algún día, no había desistido expresamente.

No lograba parar sus lágrimas, así o podía llamar a Edward, simplemente al día siguiente, le daría una gran sorpresa.

* * *

Fueron cuatro años de noches apasionadas… cuando había tiempo. Las carreras del uno y del otro no eran fáciles, Bella debía leer toneladas de libros y Edward estudiar y realizar prácticas con intensidad.

Extrañamente ni el amor ni la pasión aminoraron, y no se engañaban, al principio habían esperado que se atenuara lo que sentían el uno por el otro, hasta hablaban de ello con sinceridad, pero con el paso de los meses la confianza había aumentado y ahora, a punto de terminar sus carreras, ya tenían una confianza forjada en que lo que tenían era algo perdurable, porque no se agotaba ¿cómo podría cuando ambos habían luchado tanto por ello, de maneras diferentes?

De todos modos era diferente, la pasión alocada del principio de su relación se había reemplazado por una familiaridad amorosa y tierna, llena de besos encendidos in crescendo que tenían que controlar cuando su deber era estudiar.

Además tenían el ejemplo de Alice y Jasper que eran inseparables, y de Emmett y Rosalie que se habían casado durante el año anterior. Una resplandeciente Rosalie lucía orgullosa una barriga de cinco meses, lo cual le había dulcificado el carácter, para el bien y alegría de Emmett.

Había que aceptarlo, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, a pesar de lo que tuvieron que pasar Charlie con Renée y Esme con Carlilsle, a pesar de esas relaciones minadas por el engaño, ésta nueva generación se reivindicaba en el amor, y estaban tan empeñados en ello, que todos rechazaban de plano opciones diferentes o tentaciones. No las necesitaba, tenían a quien querían a su lado.

Bella y Edward repelían el engaño, la nueva huella del dolor de lo que vivieron cuando niños y su evidencia al crecer, les había dejado una sinceridad mutua plena y completa, algo ruda, pero que era la que ambientaba la confianza y el amor que se habían forjado.

En vacaciones viajaban a casa, a lugar de su infancia y adolescencia, el frío pero siempre lleno de cálidos recuerdos Forks, para visitar a Esme, a Carlisle y a Charlie.

Renée era como una nebulosa aparte, Bella la vio pocas veces aunque lo hizo a insistencia de ella, pero cada vez era más evidente el vacío de una infancia y juventud que nunca tuvo sus cuidados. No era que se hubiera forjado una verdadera relación entre Renée y Bella, era algo muy difícil de reconstruir, pero Bella se propuso no mirarla con aversión u odio, al fin y acabo era su madre y ella le había dado unos hermanos, pero también había renunciado a cambiarla, a que fuera la madre que siempre quiso, nunca lo había sido ni los sería, estaba claro.

Bella, definitivamente, mirando hacia atrás, hacia lo sucedido y transformado en su vida reciente, comprendió que era mejor ahora que se sentía como una mariposa libre y colorida, que cuando era o quizá cuando se sentía, simplemente como un gusano.

Sabía que nunca hubiera sido la mariposa que era ahora, si no hubiera sido ese gusano temeroso, baboso y escondido, en ese aislamiento que le permitió soñar y aspirar a ser lo que no era y finalmente fue, a amar a ese amor que consideraba imposible y que finalmente sí era para ella, por eso amó esa etapa de su vida, recordándola de todos modos con agradecimiento, aunque contenta de haberla dejado atrás.

Ese día, terminados los exámenes de ese semestre Edward y Bella caminaron con tranquilidad hacia la colina cercana, era su lugar, así lo habían llamado, el que les permitía ver la naturaleza y abstraerse de la ajetreada realidad de sus vidas.

En la cumbre, Edward la tomó de la mano y acercó a sí mismo para rodearla en un abrazo, cálido, fuerte, largo.

Bella respiró profundamente su aroma y se puso de puntillas para poder además saborear sus labios.

—¿En qué piensas, mi mariposa? —Le preguntó Edward al separar sus labios sin abandonar el abrazo.

Ella sonrió, real y sinceramente, con verdadera alegría.

—Precisamente en eso.

—¿En eso…?

—Mmmm sí, en mariposas, en crisálidas, hasta en gusanos, y en la maravillosa transformación de la existencia, que me hace estar acá, segura y a salvo, entre tus brazos.

Él apretó más el abrazo, e inevitablemente como siempre que la tocaba, terminó llegando al beso y más allá.

—Bella, realmente tú eras una oruguilla encantadora, el gusano sin duda era yo.

Ella rompió en una sonora y melodiosa, por lo menos a oídos de Edward, carcajada.

—Eso no te lo discuto, definitivamente lo eras. Y mira que buena pareja hacemos, una oruguilla y un gusano, es perfecto.

—Ya no eres una orugilla, eres una perfecta, alada y colorida mariposa. Yo una simple polilla a tu lado, pero bueno, por lo menos también he cambiado, y me siento honrado, tranquilo y orgulloso por estar a tu lado, y por querer ello definitivamente…

—¿Definitivamente? Eso es porque sabes que una mariposa vive sólo unos cuantos días… qué efímera la vida de las mariposas.

—No, tú eres inmortal en mi alma, y cuando digo definitivamente, es para siempre.

No hacían falta anillos, ni promesas vacías, ni siquiera, pactos de sangre.

Simplemente ese beso de aceptación mutua con el que culminó todo, con el que empezó todo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Mucho tiempo ha transcurrido desde ese día en que, en el Jardín Botánico de mi ciudad, rodeada de naturaleza y agua, se me ocurrió la idea y comencé a escribir esta historia. ¡Todo es ahora tan diferente! Y estoy tan agradecida, con todas las lectoras, con todas las maravillosas personas del fandom que he conocido, con todos los que me han animado con sus palabras a continuar aún cuando muchas veces pensé que nunca terminaría, a quienes con paciencia soportaron mis demoras y aún a pesar de ellas, han leído este final.**_

_**El detrás de cámaras de esta historia es simple y sencillo, lleno de mis saltito por sus reviews, del alivio a la tensión de mi vida cotidiana a leer las impresiones, los comentarios, lo que les gustaba y lo que no. ¡Aprendí tanto! De todas ustedes mis lectoras, de sus emociones y las mías, fue una experiencia maravillosa. **_

_**Y hoy esta etapa de mi vida termina, y no puede ser casual que sea en la misma semana del estreno de la última película de la saga. Me harpa falta esta historia, en al pensaba en los momentos vacíos de mi existencia, la que llenaba muchas horas aunque eso se notara con la frecuencia de mis actualizaciones, ya era más que justo y necesario terminar.**_

_**Tuve muchas betas preciosas que además me ayudaron a mejorar con cada capítulo, Yomisma y Steph me ayudaron tanto, gracias mil. Y un agradecimiento especial a Ángela Falopa que desde Brasil esperó por este capítulo final con paciencia de santa y escribiéndome dándome ánimo.**_

_**También me sostuvieron y animaron las mejores amigas virtuales y reales que tengo y que conocí gracias a esta historia, lo que es invaluable, betearon, opinaron, animaron: Mili, Alejita, Liz, Sophie, Jeanine… escritoras maravillosas, solo puedo decirles, ¡Gracias!**_

_**Tampoco puedo olvidar mi gratitud hacia Cunning Ángel, quien me regaló la bella portada y el trailler de la historia.**_

_**En resumen, fue una historia con 31 capítulos, unas 160,000 palabras, 1,600 reviews, 740 favoritos: 740 y 486 seguidores, me siento más que bendecida, todo gracias a ustedes, quienes le dieron vida y dimensionaron esta historia, leyéndola.**_

_**Por cierto, espero que les haya gustado este final, qué difícil para mí los finales, por eso me demoré tanto, espero sus comentarios, que me cuenten qué les pareció. **_

_**Gracias de nuevo y nos veremos en otra oportunidad.**_

_**Saranya.x**_


End file.
